Breakaway III
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: Nicole Mitchell's former archrival now best friend Delancey Scott returns to the WWE with a new beginning, but will it last this time?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Nicole Mitchell's former archrival now best friend Delancey Scott returns to the WWE with a new beginning, but will it last this time?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Delancey Scott was 5'11" with long dark orange and brunette hair and blue eyes and she was from Chesterfield, Missouri now residing in Los Angeles, California. She is also of Mexican and Italian descent. Growing up a huge sports fan, Delancey loved playing basketball, volleyball, and softball in both high school and college and was also a two-time All-American athlete in basketball and softball in high school. She also had little dance experience and after Delancey graduated from college, she landed a job as a St. Louis Rams cheerleader for the entire 2002-2003 football season. After that, she began training to become a wrestler and had a job at OVW for a year before coming to the WWE.

Delancey made her WWE debut in March 2004 at Wrestlemania XX when she cost Evolution the special 2-on-3 handicap match against the Rock N Sock Connection. The thing was, she was after the Legend Killer, Randy Orton, who dated Delancey Scott, before coming to the WWE, as a joke because she was a tomboy and Delancey was one all her life. Time after time, Delancey kept getting her revenge by costing Randy Orton in his matches and just when she was having her fun, Delancey started having issues with the Legend Killer's then-girlfriend Nicole Mitchell, in which was one of the most heated rivalries in the WWE. The rivalry went on for months in 2004 until it ended at Summerslam, in which Delancey was attacked from behind and was put out of action for three months.

Delancey has had bad relationships in her life; one of which was with Edge who not only became psychotic over the World Heavyweight Championship, but also cheated on her with Lita during their five-month relationship, in which Delancey didn't know about until May 2005. Delancey hates the fact of being alone and after her breakup with Edge at last year's Survivor Series, she found true love again with Shelton Benjamin, who confessed he had a crush on her when Delancey made her WWE debut, the next night and that started a year-long relationship which closed out at Survivor Series when Shelton asked Delancey to marry him and she accepted his proposal.

During her relationship with Shelton, Delancey's popularity continued to rise with her being part of one of Wrestlemania's greatest Diva matches: the Battle of the Missouri Divas against Nicole Mitchell from St. Louis, defeating the six-time Women's Champion Trish Stratus a week after Wrestlemania 21 capturing her first Women's Championship, posing for the August 2005 issue of "Playboy" magazine, becoming the 2006 Babe of the Year alongside Nicole Mitchell making two Divas the first time in BOTW history to share the crown, and being part of the popular Diva trio, Eddie's Angels, with Nicole Mitchell and Smackdown Diva Rochelle Kennedy, whose mission was to keep the legacy of the late Eddie Guerrero alive and help Smackdown superstar Rey Mysterio achieved his dream to win the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania from Randy Orton who made derogatory remarks about Eddie Guerrero which led the Angels to accomplish their mission at Wrestlemania 22.

Then her relationship with Shelton Benjamin soon became another one down the drain. When his storyline of being a momma's boy had gotten in the way, Delancey was fed up with it and decided to call off their wedding that was supposed to happen in May. But then, her healing process took a turn for the better when she was chosen to become one of "Teen People" magazine's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 in May 2006 alongside Rochelle Kennedy and to shoot her first movie called "Undercover Cheerleader" in the month of July 2006 which will be coming out in September 2007.

Now everything behind her, Delancey had decided to switch to Smackdown for a new beginning. One of the reasons was because of a former United States Champion: Bobby Lashley. Delancey found out from Nicole Mitchell that Bobby had feelings for her during the time Eddie's Angels formed in February 2006 and Bobby knew that Delancey was engaged to Shelton Benjamin at the time but didn't want to get in the way. Delancey took a break from the dating scene and moved to Los Angeles, California and now with Bobby's revelations out, Delancey decided to take another chance with love and to be with Bobby Lashley.


	2. Delancey’s First Night on Smackdown

**Chapter 2: Delancey's First Night on Smackdown**

RAW and Smackdown was in East Rutherford, New Jersey for a supershow and Delancey had just arrived at the arena.

Delancey was so happy to be returning to wrestling after four weeks of shooting her movie.

Delancey was walking down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room. She went inside and no one was there. Delancey sat her stuff down and immediately left the Women's Locker Room. Delancey was walking down the hallway and passed the catering room until she noticed two Divas in there. It was Jillian Hall and Ashley Massaro. Then Delancey walked inside.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Jillian and Ashley said as Delancey walked up to them and hugged them.

"How are you?"

"We're good," Ashley said.

"It's good to see you back," Jillian said.

"It's so good to be back," Delancey said. "So, Ashley, is Michelle still getting on your nerves?"

"Yeah and so is Kristal," Ashley said.

"No. Not Kristal Marshall."

"I'm afraid so," Jillian said. "Apparently, what Ashley accidently said made Kristal set off."

"Is it just me or is the legend of Melina's presence is still running around here? I guess I'm just gonna choke it out of Kristal and Michelle if I have to."

"Well, Ashley has a match with Kristal tonight and maybe you might wanna join her at ringside."

"No, because if things go bad, I might have to surprise Kristal. How about that?"

"Yeah."

"So, Delancey," Ashley said, "I heard that Bobby Lashley likes you and I was wondering, have you spoken to him since you arrived here?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I should go say hi to him right now. So I'll talk to you girls later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Jillian said.

Then Delancey left the catering room.

She was walking down the hallway until she noticed a door to the locker room opened. Delancey took a peek inside the locker room and saw that Bobby Lashley was in there. Delancey backed away from the door and took a deep breath. Then she then slowly walked inside with Bobby's back facing Delancey. Bobby was lifting weights and in Delancey's mind, his buff body was extremely hot.

"Hi, Bobby," Delancey said.

Bobby turned his head to see Delancey standing behind him and he smiled. Bobby then sat down the weights and he turned to Delancey.

"Hi, Delancey," Bobby said. "You look great...and I like your hair."

"Thank you," Delancey said touching her long dark orange and brunette hair.

"So, how was shooting your movie?"

"It was great. I had a great time. So, Nicole told me about your medical problem; how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I'm gonna wrestle again."

"That's great, that's cool. Um, well, it's good to see you you're doing alright, and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Delancey then left the locker room and was walking down the hallway unaware that Bobby was watching her walk away. Bobby then went back inside the locker room.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Delancey was standing outside the entrance to the arena waiting for Bobby to come out.

After the United States Championship match, in which William Regal defeated Finlay by disqualification, Bobby stormed into the ring and slammed William Regal and got attacked by Finlay with the shillelagh.

Then Bobby walked out of the entrance.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Oh, hey, Delancey," Bobby said. "What's up?"

"I just wanna say that I was impressed with what you did tonight and I'm glad you really stuck it out showing everybody that one medical problem won't stop you."

"Well, if you watched the Great American Bash, you might have saw that I wasn't backing down easily."

"And I'm glad. Well, I better go, so I'll see you."

"See you."

Then Delancey walked away with a huge smile on her face with Bobby watching her.

"Just give Bobby time; don't rush," Delancey said to herself.

"Just give Delancey time; don't rush," Bobby said to himself.

A little later, Delancey had walked in the locker room and Dave Batista and Rochelle were in there.

"Hey, you guys," Delancey said.

"Oh, hey, Delancey," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Delancey," Dave said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Delancey said. "I've been walking around thinking, and of course, this is my first night on Smackdown."

"Hey, why don't you come have a seat and relax."

"Okay."

Then Delancey sat next to Rochelle.

"Well, I gotta go ready for my match," Dave said, "so I'll see you girls later."

"Okay," Rochelle said as Dave left the locker room. "Oh, Delancey, before I forget, you're not gonna believe what Dave gave me."

"What is it?"

Rochelle walked over to her white pet duffle bag carrier and she pulled out a white Pomeranian puppy.

"Oh, Rochelle, that is cute," Delancey said as Rochelle sat back next to her. "What's the puppy's name?"

"Her name is Angel, like Eddie's Angels," Rochelle said.

"She's adorable."

"Yeah."

"So, who is facing Dave facing tonight?"

"He's facing Mr. Kennedy again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, Dave got disqualified twice to that so-called ring announcer last week. But at the Great American Bash, Dave had to unleash his anger and I don't blame him."

"I can see that."

Then the TV showed the next match on Smackdown which was the Divas' match between Ashley and Kristal Marshall.

Ashley got a forearm to Kristal and she punches Kristal while the referee tries to get things under control. Ashley got a kick and a slam and Ashley throws her hat at Kristal and then hits an elbow drop. Kristal tries to get out of the ring but Ashley pulls her back in. Kristal got an enzuigiri and then she stretches Ashley while standing on Ashley's hair.

Kristal slams Ashley's head into the turnbuckle and Kristal misses a drop kick when Ashley holds on to the ropes and then Ashley punches Kristal some more. Ashley slams Kristal's head into the turnbuckle followed by an Irish whip. Ashley tries for a monkey flip but Kristal tosses her down. Kristal gets the three count with a handful of Ashley's shorts.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "I've had just about had it with Divas messing with Diva Search winners. I'm gonna go teach Kristal a lesson and she has no idea that I'm coming.

Then Delancey left the locker room.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Ashley was still pissed that Kristal cheated to win and Kristal was still talking trash to Ashley while walking to the back. But then, Delancey walked out of the curtain and the crowd went wild. She was wearing a black bikini top, black see-through midriff halter top, and black leather pants. Kristal stopped walking and had a shocked look on her face as Delancey walked towards her. Kristal was begging Delancey not to attack her as Delancey was telling Kristal that she had enough of her. Then Ashley ran out of the ring and grabbed onto Kristal. Delancey grabbed Kristal's head and she and Ashley dragged Kristal and threw her back into the ring.

Delancey and Ashley went back into the ring and Kristal began to apologize but Delancey grabbed onto Kristal's head and kicked her in the gut. Then Delancey nailed the Switcheroo of D, a bulldog slam, on Kristal in the middle of the ring. Delancey raised her right arm in the air along with Ashley and the two hugged each other. Then they went out of the ring and walked down the aisle to the back.

"Thanks, Delancey," Ashley said.

"You're welcome," Delancey said. "I told Rochelle that I've had just about had it with Divas messing with Diva Search winners. I didn't want the same thing happening to you like last year."

"Well, you and Nicole helped me out last year and I appreciate that."

"Hey, what are friends for."

Later after Smackdown was over, Delancey was in her hotel room and was ready to go to bed until there was a knock at the door. Delancey walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Tina Alexander from RAW and Jillian with food in their hands. Delancey then opened the door.

"Hey," Tina and Jillian said.

"Hey," Delancey said. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Well, we figured that you might be alone in your room, so we figured, 'What the heck?'" Tina said. "How about we hang out here with you?"

"We got treats," Jillian said.

"Okay, come in," Delancey said.

The girls walked inside and Tina sat the blanket down on the floor. She and Jillian brought a tray of flour-tortilla wrapped sandwiches and a six-pack of Pepsi sodas. Then the girls sat on the floor.

"Ashley wanted to be here but she injured her hand during her match against Kristal tonight," Jillian said.

"Oh, bummer," Delancey said. "I hope she's all right."

"So, did you enjoy your first night on Smackdown?"

"Yeah, sort of. I really enjoyed beating the hell out of Kristal, though."

"I can see that," Tina said. "So, is any chance we might see you and Bobby Lashley together?"

"Maybe, just maybe. I know there's this feeling in my stomach that wants me to get together with him right away. I mean, I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to my love life, but I really don't wanna be alone."

"I guess that's why you've been hanging around with John Cena and Nicole Mitchell so much, huh?" Jillian said.

"Yeah. I mean, you know, Nicole's my best friend and John, he's the big brother I never had. They're both cool."

"I know exactly what you mean," Tina said. "I mean, I'm already best friends with Nicole and John, he's like a third brother to me."

"Third brother?" Jillian said.

"My family has three kids: myself and two older boys. They're both crazy, but I love them."

"Well, I already have a bond with Rochelle, Dave, and Rey," Delancey said. "They're definitely my second family including John and Nicole. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Hey, you got Ashley and Tina and, I guess, me," Jillian said, "but you don't know me too well, so..."

"Hey, I'm a very friendly person and I would like to get to know you better."

Then the girls laughed.


	3. The Diva with a D in Control

**I made a mistake in this chapter. Sorry about that!**

**Chapter 3: The Diva with a D in Control**

Smackdown was Nashville, Tennessee and Delancey had a match in her Smackdown wrestling debut against Kristal Marshall.

Delancey, along with Rochelle, met up with Nicole Mitchell at the airport and they agreed to have lunch together. After they've checked in at the hotel, they went down to the hotel restaurant. When they arrived there, the girls were seated and the waiter came over and the girls ordered their drinks.

"So, how are things with Bobby Lashley?" Nicole said.

"They're okay," Delancey said. "We've been talking at the houseshows but nothing serious."

"Are you still thinking about getting together with him?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I can feel it in my stomach."

Then Delancey started to breathe in and out.

"Are you okay?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "Just the thought of Bobby is making me hot."

"You want him bad," Rochelle said. "I can just tell."

"Rochelle, I'm not a freak like you."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I think she means last month when Dave returned to Smackdown last month and you guys got freaky...in the Women's Locker Room," Nicole said.

"Nicole, you knew about this?"

Nicole shook her head.

"In fact, she told me that the day after," Delancey said.

"Oh, my god," Rochelle said.

"Yep, I heard you moaning and screaming because I knew you missed Dave bad," Nicole said.

"Okay, I admit it. I was so excited about Dave coming back, I just couldn't wait."

Then the waiter came with their drinks and Delancey, Nicole, and Rochelle ordered their food.

"So are you ladies excited about the photoshoot tomorrow?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said. "I so cannot wait."

"Yeah, it's gonna be pretty exciting in sunny Southern California," Rochelle said.

"By the way," Delancey said. "I was wondering, instead of staying at a hotel, how would you girls like to stay at my place?"

"Really?" Nicole said.

"You mean it?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "I mean, Nicole, I don't think you been to my place yet and the photoshoot is gonna be around in L.A. and Rochelle and I had our Teen People photoshoot in L.A. and she stayed with me."

"Yeah, I haven't been to your place yet. Sure, why not?" Nicole said.

"Cool."

"You know, speaking of Eddie's Angels, you think that Randy is ever gonna stop acting like a jerk?" Rochelle said. "I mean, ever since we were told about Hulk Hogan's injury, Randy has been making these sorry ass excuses and he still thinks he can kill Hulk. What a joke."

"Well, Randy is full of himself and you girls aren't gonna believe what I found out about him while reading the latest issue of WWE magazine," Nicole said.

"What?" Delancey said.

"I found out that Randy not only got into some fights, which we saw, one, he crapped in some Diva's bag, and two, he smoked a joint and someone snitched on him."

"Nicole Dawn Mitchell, are you serious?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah. Nobody said anything to me and now we know that was another reason why Randy was suspended. He was a soon-to-be drug addict and we could use that for next week."

Then the girls laughed.

"But now, he's still at it and is now making rash judgements at Hulk Hogan and his family, maybe except Brooke Hogan," Delancey said.

"Well, he hasn't been hitting on her lately," Rochelle said.

"That's good. Oh, speaking of next week..."

"That's right," Nicole said. "You got a birthday coming up next Tuesday."

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said. "Delancey is turning 26."

"Yeah, I'm turning 26," Delancey said. "I can't believe it."

"Well, Smackdown is gonna be in my fiancé's hometown of Washington, D.C. and we should do something after Smackdown is over."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Nicole said. "We got all week to think about that."

"Okey-dokey."

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' match between Delancey and Kristal Marshall. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a tan plaid halter bikini top, tan plaid shorts, and tan plaid skirted leg warmers. Delancey walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring blowing a kiss to the fans and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and stood waiting for Kristal to come out. Kristal's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Kristal Marshall," Tony announced.

Kristal walked down the aisle with a disgusted look on her face and got into the ring. Kristal started at Delancey and Delancey smiled at Kristal as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Kristal have a staredown and Kristal immediately slaps Delancey. Delancey retaliates with a forearm blow and sends Kristal into the corner. Delancey then proceeds to whip Kristal into the other corner and then hits a cartwheel to a splash. Delancey then takes Kristal down to the mat with a snapmare and applies a headlock. Kristal tries to break the hold by driving her elbow into Delancey's stomach a few times. Kristal eventually breaks the hold but Delancey grabs her hair and pulls her back with Kristal's back landing on Delancey's knee. Kristal is on the canvas now as Delancey covers her up for a two count. Delancey hits an elbow drop but misses and Kristal dropkicks Delancey to the mat.

Kristal moves back and does a cartwheel into an elbow drop on Delancey. Kristal picks up Delancey, but Delancey immediately kicks Kristal in the stomach and drives Kristal to the corner. Delancey climbs over Kristal in the corner and proceeds to pound her in the face with ten nasty punches. Delancey then hits Kristal with a monkey flip before rushing back to the corner to climb up and hit the Ram's Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Tony Chimel announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey blew the kiss of death as she left the ring. Delancey walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and she turned around to see Kristal holding onto her stomach and pissed off. Delancey laughed as Kristal as she went into the back.

As Delancey was walking out of the entrance to the arena, she stopped to see Bobby Lashley who was watching the match.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said. "Great job out there. I see you've been working out a lot."

"Yeah, the time I've been away to shoot my movie, I've been training and working out and I haven't tired myself out as you can see."

"Well, I can see that and you showed Kristal Marshall out there."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, um, Delancey...I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Then Bobby walked away.

"I'm such a freaking asshole," Bobby said to himself. "Why can't I ask her out? I'm such hard-hitting guy and I can't even be soft spoken to ask Delancey Scott out on a date."

"I know exactly what you want, Bobby Lashley," Delancey said. "I know you're nervous. I'm not."

Little did anyone know, Delancey had something up her sleeve and she was going to pull a nice little trick on somebody later on tonight.

Later, it was time for the tag team match between Dave and Bobby versus Finlay and William Regal. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell. Also, King Booker and Queen Sharmell were at the announcers' table to do commentary.

Finlay attacks Dave from behind when William and Dave try to lock up. Dave runs Finlay into the turnbuckle and connects with a series of shoulders. Dave gets an Irish whip and a running clothesline. Dave tags into Bobby but Finlay is able to tag in William. Bobby hits a kick to William followed by punches in the corner. Bobby gets an Irish whip but Bobby charges into a boot. William comes off the ropes but he charges into a double sledge. Bobby hits a slam followed by an elbow drop.

Bobby gets another slam but when he comes off the ropes, Finlay pulls down the ropes and Bobby goes to the floor. Finlay goes to the floor and he goes to get the Little Bastard but he's not under the ring. Then Delancey comes out from the curtain but the Little Bastard tied to a chair. Finlay goes after Delancey but Bobby pulls Finlay back and slams him on the apron. Bobby smiles at Delancey as he gets back into the ring and William kicks and chokes Bobby. Finlay tags in and he puts Bobby in a rear chin lock. Finlay gets a short arm clothesline to Bobby and he tags in William. William gets his kicks to Bobby as he tries to wear Bobby down. Dave comes in but the referee sends him back to the apron. William gets a European uppercut and forearms and Bobby turns the table and punches William. William gets a forearm and he tags Finlay back into the match.

Finlay kicks Bobby and then he sends Bobby shoulder first into the ring post. Finlay draws Dave into the ring to get the referee to ignore William working over Bobby. Finlay hits elbow drops and a rear chin lock and Bobby backs Finlay into the corner and then he hits a belly-to-belly suplex. William is tagged in and he keeps Bobby from making the tag. William works on Bobby's neck and then he works on Bobby's arm. Bobby punches William, but William responds with a forearm and Finlay is tagged back in. Finlay hits some European uppercuts and a front face lock. Bobby tries to make it to the corner but Finlay kicks Dave's hand away.

Bobby gets a back body drop and he is able to tag in Dave. Dave punches Finlay and William followed by slams and a power slam to Finlay. William gets a kick to Dave but Dave bounces off the ropes with a clothesline for a two count. Bobby hits a back body drop to Finlay and Dave sends William into Finlay in the corner and then Dave and Bobby with stereo spears. Dave then hits a spinebuster to William for the three count.

As the referee raised Dave and Bobby's arm in the air along with Rochelle, Delancey comes into the ring and Bobby hugs her. Then, without warning, Delancey immediately kisses Bobby dead on the lips and Dave and Rochelle cheered for them. Then Bobby picked Delancey up and sat her on his shoulder. Then Bobby highfived Dave and Rochelle. Then Dave asks for a microphone and said,

"Booker, no disrespect, it's not personal, but thank you for holding my title for me. But at SummerSlam, I will be needing it back.

King Booker and Queen Sharmell get up from the announcers' table and they walk to the back. Meanwhile, Dave and Bobby continued their celebration with Rochelle and Delancey and they left the ring and went to the back.

"Okay, Delancey," Rochelle said. "You wanna explain what's going on?"

"Yes, I will," Delancey said. "Finlay was talking to the Little Bastard and I had to figured out how to get the little guy without Finlay. So I found them in the hallway and I whispered something to the Little Bastard and he comes running to me. Next thing that happened, I conked him in the head with a little hammer, tied him up, covered him, and hid him in the closet until later. Finlay was still looking for him."

"Wow," Dave said, "that was clever."

"Yes, it was," Rochelle said. "Very clever."

"Well, we might as well leave you alone."

"Okay," Delancey said as Dave and Rochelle walked away.

"Thanks, Delancey," Bobby said as Delancey turned to him. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. I just can't stand the fact of people screwing people like you. That's what been happening to John Cena lately."

"I understand. So I guess my next question is a piece of cake."

"What's that?"

"Delancey Scott, if you're not doing anything after Smackdown, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Yes. Great, um, so...where I can meet you?"

"Um, you can meet me at the Holiday Inn in room 403."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in about a half-hour?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright, see ya."

Then Delancey walked away with a huge smile. When Delancey reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and Rochelle was in there packing her stuff. Then Delancey closed the door and leaned on it.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said. "Rochelle, Bobby Lashley just asked me out on a date."

"He did?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, he did."

"Oh, my god. Delancey, you must be excited."

"I am so excited. God, I could do backflips if I have to."

"So, where are you and Bobby going?"

"I don't know. Bobby is gonna meet me at the hotel and we'll probably eat a restaurant or something."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Okay, I'm starting to get nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't wanna rush into things. I wanna take this slow. I just...I just want someone to be in my life and...sometimes I'm afraid that a relationship will end a few months later. You remember what I said when I ended my relationship with Shelton, did you?"

"Yeah, I remember. Bobby is not like that. A guy who's 6'3" and 273 pounds and very hard-hitting would never be like that. Don't think that. He's crazy about you and I think Bobby Lashley is definitely the one you've been looking for. Try to have a good time with him tonight."

Delancey shook her head.

When Delancey got into her hotel room, she closed the door, put her bags on her bed, and took out an outfit to wear on her date. It was a multi-colored tube top, denim jeans, and black boots. She then went into the bathroom to change and do her hair. She put part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Delancey always likes to leave her hair down, but only in a special occasion, she likes to curl her hair. After that, there was a knock on the door and Delancey walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the answer the door.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said when she opened the door.

"Hey," Bobby said. "These are for you."

Bobby handed Delancey a single red rose.

"Awe, thank you," Delancey said as she took the rose and smelled it.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Bobby said.

"Thank you."

"So, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Then Delancey grabbed her backpack purse and left the hotel room. She and Bobby were walking towards the elevator.

"So, I know that you love Mexican food and I was wondering if Chili's would be okay," Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I love going to Chili's," Delancey said.

"Cool."

Then Bobby and Delancey went inside the elevator.

Bobby and Delancey arrived at Chili's, they were seated, the waiter came over with their menus and took their drink order.

"So, Nicole told me that you had feelings for me since February and you didn't want to get in the way," Delancey said.

"Yeah."

"Well, my relationship with Shelton Benjamin wasn't going so well with his storyline in the way and he knew I wasn't appreciative of him being a so-called momma's boy."

"Not to get in your business, but when were you and him supposed to get married?"

"The end of May."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just that I've had really bad relationships and everytime, I think that this guy is the one. I was always the sucker."

"Well, some guys tend to be a bunch of losers."

"That's true. So, Nicole told me that you thought I was mysterious. What is it about me that you find mysterious?"

"Everything. Your past, your beauty, and the way you wrestle in the ring." Then Delancey ended up laughing. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. It's that...I find it surprising that you find me mysterious like that. That's...amazing."

"Well, I guess the way people see you finds you mysterious."

"So, now you know that I like Mexican food, what else you know about me?"

"Well, I had to talk to Dave because he knows you and everything and I had to keep a good conversation going with some things you like. You like sports, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a sports fanatic. I like playing football, basketball, and volleyball."

"Hey, if you want a one-on-one, all you gotta do is call me."

Delancey then laughed.

"I'll do that," Delancey said. "And by the way, I'm very impressed with your resume. You're a three-time wrestling national champion, a four-time wrestling All-American, a two-time Armed Forces Champion, and a silver medalist at the Military World Championships. I have a thing for Army guys and I'm an army brat, sort of."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can just see why you are so dominant on Smackdown."

"Is that what you like? Domination? And I don't mean...you know."

"Yeah, definitely."

An hour later, Bobby dropped Delancey at the hotel and the two were walking to Delancey's hotel room. They stopped in front of Delancey's door.

"Well, I had a wonderful time tonight," Delancey said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Delancey said. "So, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm going home tomorrow for a photoshoot for three days. It's for a DVD coming out soon and for a special issue of WWE magazine."

"What is it?"

"Eddie's Angels Do California."

"Oh, well, I'll be looking forward to that."

Then Delancey laughed.

Bobby and Delancey smiled at each other and Bobby slowly leaned in on Delancey. Delancey closed her eyes as Bobby kissed her.

"That's for tonight," Bobby said as Delancey smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you when you come back."

"Okay," Delancey said. "Good night."

Delancey went to her hotel room and Bobby walked away. As Delancey got inside, she leaned on the door and took a deep breath.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said to herself. "Please, please, please don't let this be another fluke relationship. If Bobby is really crazy about me, then I'm good to go."


	4. Delancey's Birthday Bash

**Chapter 4: Delancey's Birthday Bash**

Smackdown was in none other than Dave's hometown of Washington D.C. and that day was also Delancey's birthday. On that night, Delancey was facing Michelle McCool in a Divas' match and Bobby was facing Finlay for the United States Championship.

Delancey, along with John Cena, Nicole Mitchell, Tina, and Rochelle had just arrived at the airport and Bobby and Dave were waiting for them.

Last night was a very rough night for Eddie's Angels on RAW. Before Randy Orton was running his mouth about facing Hulk Hogan at Summerslam, his new neutralizer and new RAW Diva Alicia Weatherford had abducted Delancey and Rochelle and Tina. But during Randy's promo, Nicole was the last Angel standing alongside Hulk Hogan outsmarting Randy again by revealing two keys to open a van that the girls were held in by Alicia and to drive a forklift that Alicia drove to trap Rochelle's boys in the locker room. Randy then got a beatdown by them after Hulk Hogan attacked him and Nicole finished the job by putting an X on Randy's back and spitting on him.

The gang got off the plane and they met up with Bobby and Dave.

"Hey, guys," Dave said.

"Hey," Delancey, John, Nicole, Rochelle, and Tina said.

"How y'all doing?" Bobby asked.

"We're doing all right," Delancey said.

"As you already know," Rochelle said, "we've had a rough night but the score will be settle at Summerslam."

"I'm not even gonna go there because all I got to say is happy birthday, Delancey," Dave said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"We surprised her with a birthday cake and you should've seen the smile on her face," Nicole said.

"Did you bring some for us?" Bobby said.

"Of course we did," Tina said taking the pieces out of her purse.

"Don't say they never gave you any," John said as Tina gave the pieces of cake to Bobby and Dave.

"Well, thanks for saving us some," Dave said.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Rochelle said, "let's go get our stuff."

"Let's go," Delancey said.

Then everyone grabbed their bags and left the airport.

A few minutes later, the gang had just arrived at the hotel and checked into their rooms. Bobby asked Delancey if she wanted to stay with him and Delancey didn't mind. This was the first time and of course, Bobby and Delancey are taking their new relationship slow. They went inside their hotel room and sat their bags down.

"Well, it feels good to be here away from Randy and Alicia and all the drama happening last night," Delancey said as she sat down on the chair. "All I wanna do is have a good time on my birthday. That's all."

"Well, speaking of your birthday," Bobby said as he took something out of his bag. "I want to give you something."

Delancey got up from the chair and walked over to Bobby as he gave Delancey a small box. Delancey opened it and she took out a silver initial pendant necklace which was a "D." Delancey then smiled.

"Oh, Bobby, this is beautiful," Delancey said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bobby said as Delancey hugged him. "Can I put it on for you?"

"Sure."

Delancey gave the necklace to Bobby and she lifted her hair. Then Bobby unhooked the hook of the necklace and put it on around Delancey's neck. He then hooked the hook back together. Delancey then walked over to the mirror and Bobby followed her.

"I love it," Delancey said. "I absolutely love it."

"I'm glad you do," Bobby said. "And guess what we're gonna do in a few minutes."

"What?"

"We're gonna visit the Pentagon."

"Hold on, wait a minute. _The _Pentagon?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my god, this is going to be an amazing birthday. I'm gonna have so much fun."

"Well, you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"Let's go."

Delancey grabbed her purse and she and Bobby left the hotel room.

The visit to the Pentagon was a great experience. Bobby and Delancey went for a tour of the Headquarters of the U.S. Department of Defense and an army defense briefing before stopping to sign autographs and take photos with some of the Pentagon's finest. Of course, Bobby is a former Army Sergeant. Then Bobby and Delancey took a tour of the 9/11 Memorial, an exhibit remembering the lives that were given when the Pentagon was attacked on September 11, 2001 and were also given gifts to commemorate their visit and they both received a Crisis Action Team commemorative coin. And of course, no visit would be complete without sampling the local cuisine. Inside the Pentagon, Bobby and Delancey went to the shops, banks, and restaurants. They had a great time, even for Delancey, whose birthday was only the beginning.

After the visit to the Pentagon, Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena and Delancey was walking to the Women's Locker Room. When she reached there, Delancey walked inside and Ashley was there.

"Hey, Ashley," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Ashley said as she hugged Delancey. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"So how are you? I saw what happened on RAW."

"I'm fine. Everything is gonna be settled at Summerslam and Randy and Alicia were both given fair warnings."

"That's good. So, what are you gonna do for your birthday after Smackdown tonight?"

"Me, the girls, Dave, Bobby, and John are going to a club and the girls and I are going to do a little something to entertain the guys."

"Wow, I gotta see this."

"Well, do you wanna come? I can always invite more people."

"Can I?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Delancey and Ashley hugged each other.

Later Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Michelle McCool. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top with the astrological sign of Leo and black pants with slits at the top. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring blowing a kiss to the fans and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and stood waiting for Michelle to come out. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Michelle walked down the aisle carrying a stick and got into the ring. Michelle then took off her glasses and let hair down. Then the referee called for the bell.

The two Divas locked up and Delancey starts off with a standing headlock then turns it into a wristlock. She then whips Michelle to the ropes, but when she goes for a side slam, Michelle reverses it into a tilt-a-whirl legscissors takedown. Michelle then locks in a wristlock of her own. Delancey tries to reach for the ropes to break the hold but Michelle yanks her back into the middle of the ring with a jerk that sends Delancey crashing to the mat. As Delancey starts to get back to her feet against the ropes, Michelle charges in and delivers a boot the stomach that sends Delancey crashing backwards to the floor below.

Delancey regains her senses and her footing, but Michelle suddenly charges again and jumps through the ropes with a low dropkick to send Delancey to the floor again. Michelle then starts climbing to the top rope, but Delancey spots it and moves around to the other side of the ringside area. Michelle comes down from the top rope, slides to the outside, and hits her with a running clothesline.

Michelle sends Delancey back into the ring and Delancey tries for a kick, but Michelle grabs her foot and spins Delancey around, taking her down with a very ugly atomic drop. Delancey hobbles to the ropes and comes back with a kick and then a clothesline. Then Delancey grabs Michelle and puts her down and out with the Switcheroo of D and the three count.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Tony Chimel announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and she left the ring. Delancey walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and went into the back.

As Delancey was walking out of the entrance to the arena, she stopped to see Kristal Marshall who was watching the match. Delancey then laughed.

"You know, Delancey," Kristal said, "you're tough. Pretty tough. You know, I was very surprised that you came to Smackdown from RAW and all of a sudden, you got together with Bobby Lashley. I can just see that this relationship will go down the drain just like your other relationships. And another thing, I would wish you would just keep your nose out of my business."

"Let me tell you something, Kristal," Delancey said. "This _is_ my business and I'm getting tired of bitches like you making it hard for Diva Search winners like Ashley. You're just gonna be all jealous because Ashley said one little thing and it made you tick. That's nothing. You need to lighten up or else, you're gonna end up in the same scrap heap as Melina."

Then Delancey walked away.

A little later, it was time for the United States Championship match between Bobby and Finlay.

As Delancey was walking to the locker room, Bobby already comes out and sees Delancey walking up to him.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thank you."

Delancey was wearing a black leather bikini top with long black and white swirl sheer, black leather shorts, and black boots.

"So, you ready?" Bobby said.

"I'm ready," Delancey said.

"Let's go."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked arm-in-arm to the arena.

Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with that shillelagh. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He then stood waiting for Bobby to come out. Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and pointed to the curtain and Delancey then came out. The two walked hand and hand down the aisle and Bobby got into the ring first. He then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. The two walked around the ring posing with each other and then they stared at Finlay. Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Finlay and Bobby lock up but Bobby pushes Finlay to the outside. They lock up again and both perform some mat wrestling holds and takedowns. Bobby rakes Finlay's eyes and Finlay fakes an eye injury and nails a huge forearm to Bobby who fell for it. Bobby comes back and military presses Finlay unto his knee. William Regal comes out and distracts Bobby and Finlay then pushes Bobby face first into the ring post while he was standing on the ring apron.

Delancey went check on Bobby but Finlay throws Bobby shoulder first into the ring post. He then yells at Delancey and Bobby backbody drops Finlay. Bobby gets Finlay back into the ring but Finlay comes back and nails a clothesline. Finlay drop toe holds Bobby and applies an arm lock submission while taunting Bobby. Bobby comes back with a huge belly-to-belly suplex and follows up with two clotheslines and a huge vertical suplex. William Regal gets on the ring apron and Bobby punches William off and Finlay clotheslines Bobby. Finlay gets out of the ring to bring out the Little Bastard but Delancey was under the ring and pulls him out. Delancey hangs onto him and she gets in the ring and tossed the Little Bastard to Finlay. Then Bobby spears the Little Bastard out of Finlay's hands! As Delancey pulls the Little Bastard out of the ring and chases him away, Bobby nails a running powerslam and covers but William Regal pulls the referee out of the ring.

William then stomps on Bobby but Bobby comes back and attacks William. Then Finlay nails Bobby with the shillaleigh and William hangs onto Bobby. Finlay gets the chair and Delancey tries to stop him, but Finlay shoves Delancey out of his way and gets back into the ring. As William was still holding on to Bobby, Finlay tries to hit Bobby with the chair, but Bobby moved out of the way and Finlay nailed William instead. Bobby punches the chair into Finlay's face and clotheslines him over the top rope. Bobby then throws the chair out of the ring and directly into Finlay's head on the outside! Then Bobby and Delancey, who got back inside the ring, had a staredown with Finlay and William and this fight wasn't going to be over by a longshot.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey, along with Dave, Rochelle, and Ashley, met up with John, Nicole, and Tina at the club Cobalt. When they went inside, there were people drinking, dancing, and having a great time. Then everyone went up to the VIP Room that Dave arraigned. As the guys and Ashley sat down, Delancey, Nicole, Rochelle, and Tina were still standing.

"Okay, you guys," Rochelle said, "try to stay here and get comfortable because the girls and I are going back downstairs for something really important."

"Like?" Dave said.

"You'll see."

"So stay here and relax and we'll be right back," Nicole said.

"And if you order some food, please save some for us," Tina said.

"We might be hungry after we do what we have to do," Delancey said.

Then the girls went back downstairs and walked to the back of the club to a dressing room.

"Okay, the costumes should be here," Rochelle said as she set her purse down and went over to the wardrobe of costumes. "Aha! Here they are."

"Cool," Nicole said walking over to Rochelle.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked Delancey.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Oh, because you're performing our act in front of Bobby?" Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Delancey," Rochelle said. "It's your birthday. You shouldn't be nervous. Besides, you think Bobby would think less of you after all this time he's been longing for you?"

"No. I definitely want him to see a side of me he has never seen before."

A few minutes later, Bobby, Dave, John, and Ashley were eating and having a great conversation until...

"Hiya, boys," Rochelle said.

"Hey," everyone else said.

"You ready?"

"Hey, we're ready," Bobby said.

Then Rochelle, Delancey, Nicole, and Tina were coming up the stairs wearing Santa and elf costumes. Rochelle and Tina were elves wearing a green bell-tipped hat, green mini dress with black belt, and green and white striped stockings; Nicole was Santa's Little Helper with a red halter dress with plush trim and red and white stockings; and Delancey was a Sexy Santa Claus with a red velvet Santa mini dress and red velvet hooded cape both with faux fur trim.

"Whoa, merry Christmas to me," John said as everyone laughed.

Then Rochelle put the CD in the stereo and pressed play. Then "Santa Baby" by Marilyn Monroe started playing and as the girls started dancing, the guys were cheering, even Ashley.

_Buh-bum.. buh-bum..._

_(Nicole)_

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(Rochelle)_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue, _

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

_Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you check off my Christmas list_

_(Tina)_

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_

_Been an angel all year _

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed _

_To a platinum mine, _

_Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(Delancey)_

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks, _

_Sign your x on the line _

_Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree, _

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you, _

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,_

_I don't mean on the phone, _

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(Nicole)_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_(Delancey)_

_Hurry, down...tonight_

After the performance, the guys and Ashley cheered and the girls walked over to them and hugged them.

A few minutes later, Delancey, Rochelle, Nicole, and Tina walked over to the bar where Bobby, Dave, John, and Ashley were.

"Oh, here you girls are," Bobby said.

"Yes, we are," Delancey said.

"Well, we got you girls drinks," Dave said as he gave one to Rochelle.

"Thank you," Rochelle said.

"Well, Delancey," John said. "I hope you had a great birthday and hopefully your wish will come since we had some cake early this morning."

Everyone laughed.

"Happy birthday, Delancey," everyone said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

Then everyone took a sip of their drinks and "Gett Off" by Prince started playing in the background.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "I absolutely love Prince."

"Hey, you girls wanna dance?" Dave said.

"Yeah," the girls said.

Then everyone went to the dance floor.

_Club mix_

_Club mix_

_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve? _

_But there's a rumor goin' all around that you ain't been gettin' served _

_They say that you ain't "you know what" in, baby, who knows how long _

_It's hard for me to say what's right when all I wanna do is wrong _

_Gett off – 23 positions in a one night stand _

_Gett off – I'll only call you after if you say I can _

_Gett off – Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man _

_Gett off – If to want to, baby, here I am (Here I am) _

_I clocked the jizz from a friend of yours named Vanessa Bet (Bet) _

_She said you told her a fantasy that got her all wet (Wet) _

_Something about a little box with a mirror and a tongue inside (Yeah) _

_What she told me then got me so hot, I knew that we could slide (Ooh) _

_Gett off – 23 positions in a one night stand _

_Gett off – I'll only call you after if you say I can _

_Gett off – Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man _

_Gett off – If to want to, baby, here I am (Here I am) _

_Gett off_

_1-2-3 _

_Naw, little cutie, I ain't drinkin' _

_But scope this, I was just thinkin' _

_You plus me, what a ride _

_If you was thinkin' the same, we could continue outside _

_Lay your pretty body against a parkin' meter _

_Strip your dress down like I was strippin' a Peter Paul's Almond Joy _

_Lemme show you, baby_

_I'm a talented boy _

_Everybody grab a body _

_Pump it like you want somebody _

_Gett off _

_So here we, so here we…..._

_So here we are, here we are in my paisley crib _

_Whatcha want to eat? (Ribs!) _

_Naw toy, I don't serve ribs _

_You better be happy that dress is still on _

_I heard the rip when you sat down _

_Honey, them hips is gone _

_But that's alright, I clock 'em that way _

_Remind me of somethin' James used to say _

_"I like 'em fat, I like 'em proud. You got to have a mother for me" _

_Now move your big ass 'round this way _

_So I can work on that zipper, baby _

_Tonight you're a star and I'm the Big Dipper _

_Na, na, na, na_

_(Kick it) _

_(Gett off)_

_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve? _

_But there's a rumor goin' all around that to ain't been gettin' served _

_They say that to ain't "you know what" in, baby, who knows how long _

_It's hard for me to say what's right when all I wanna do is wrong _

_Gett off – 23 positions in a one night stand _

_Gett off – I'll only call you after if you say I can _

_Gett off – Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man _

_Gett off – If to want to, baby, here I am _

_Come on_

After everyone finished dancing...

"Um, Delancey," Bobby said, "you wanna go up to the VIP Room for a little while?"

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Then Bobby and Delancey went back upstairs to the VIP Room and sat on the couch.

"So, are you having fun?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time," Delancey said.

"So do you think you and the rest of Eddie's Angels got what it takes to stop Randy at Summerslam?"

"Of course. We stopped him at Wrestlemania and we're gonna do it again at Summerslam. If I know one thing, it's what John taught me: never back down and never quit. People might think I'm after Randy because I'm in love with him but that's bull. That guy used me and I was really pissed."

"Well, the guy is nuts. So, was hanging out with John and Nicole helped you through the healing process before you came to Smackdown?"

"Yeah. John is like a brother to me. He's always been there for me. And Nicole, of course, everybody knows we've been through some ugly times in the beginning, but those times didn't get us nowhere. That's why we're best friends now. And being part of Eddie's Angels got us even closer, especially with Rochelle."

"And Eddie too?"

"Yeah. I can still feel him around me like he is watching me, hoping that I'm okay. Hell, I'm now on Smackdown, I got a movie coming out next year, and...and...

Then Bobby leaned in and kissed Delancey. Delancey then smiled as she kissed Bobby back. This was an amazing birthday for Delancey. Hopefully her wish of being with Bobby forever would come true.


	5. Reinforcements or Not?

**Chapter 5: Reinforcements or Not?**

Smackdown was in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania and Delancey and Rochelle was going to be in a Divas' tag team match against Queen Sharmell and Michelle McCool.

Bobby, Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle made the three-hour trip from Bridgeport, Connecticut to Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania and after they checked in at the hotel, they went to the arena.

Delancey and Rochelle walked down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room and when they arrived there, Delancey and Rochelle went inside and sat their stuff down.

"So, Rochelle," Delancey said, "how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"They're coming along great," Rochelle said. "The color is gonna be pink and I still gotta figure out who to invite. What about Nicole?"

"She told me that she's still gotta order the invitations so she'll mail them and pass them out sometime in September or October. And we still gotta plan her bridal shower."

"Where is it gonna be at again?"

"Her parents' house in St. Louis."

"Cool. So how are things with you and Bobby?"

"They're great. He and I taking things one step at a time."

"I'm guessing you haven't slept with him yet."

"No, I haven't, Rochelle. Besides, if things are getting good, then maybe one night, it'll happen."

"You know, Delancey, I don't think I ever told you this, but ever since Bobby told Nicole about his feelings for you, he's been, like, asking me questions about you and I was like, 'Oh, my God. Wait until Delancey hears about this."

"I guess he wanted to get a head start to get together with me."

"Yeah and now he wants you more than ever."

"Yeah."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Delancey and Rochelle versus Queen Sharmell and Michelle McCool. Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Michelle following her.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making their way to the ring, Michelle McCool and Queen Sharmell."

Sharmell and Michelle walked down the aisle and they got inside the ring. They stood next to each other waiting for Delancey and Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's new entrance theme, "Kisses Don't Lie" by Rihanna, played, and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And their opponents, Delancey Scott and Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a blue tank top with lace at the top, black pants with split nets, and black separate top. Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. The two walked down the aisle and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a black and blue corset tube top and blue boyshorts (the same outfit Candice Michelle wore in February 2006). Rochelle got into the ring and she and Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. They got back down and then Rochelle and Michelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey took Sharmell down to start it off and then Delancey and stomped down Sharmell and landed a snapmare. Delancey got Sharmell in a side headlock and Sharmell gave Delancey some elbows to the gut, but Delancey held onto the move. Then Delancey planted Sharmell with a face slam and covered for two. Delancey tagged in Rochelle and Rochelle spanked Sharmell several times before Sharmell made the tag to Michelle. Michelle went to hit Rochelle but Rochelle blocked and nailed some right hands on Michelle and Michelle fired back a kick to the gut and a bulldog slam a two count.

Michelle made some hard stomps on Rochelle and she tagged in Sharmell and she and Michelle double teamed Rochelle to attempt to get the better of her, but Rochelle held onto Sharmell and Michelle to kick, but Rochelle turned them around and ducked and Sharmell and Michelle nailed each other. Rochelle tagged in Delancey and together, they kicked Sharmell and Michelle in the gut and landed the Switcheroo of D and the Traffic Jam to pick up the win!

"Here are your winners, Delancey Scott and Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raised Delancey and Rochelle's arm in the air and they hugged each other. Then they both made fun of Sharmell and left the ring. The two walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and they went to the back as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the 2006 Diva Search winner, Layla, to make her Smackdown debut being introduced by Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. Delancey and Rochelle were in the back to watch it.

Earlier, they had a long talk with Layla to get to know her and they've already became fast friends.

The Miz was in the ring with a microphone in his hand and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you the 2006 Diva Search winner, Layla."

Layla's entrance's theme, "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects, played, and she came out from the curtain. Layla walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and got inside the ring. Layla was dancing all over the ring and walked up to the Miz.

"Layla, I congratulate you on winning the Diva Search," The Miz said. "You won a quarter of a million dollar contract. It's like a dream come true, isn't it? In the finals, there was J.T., Jen, and of course, Layla, but at the end, the fans chose as the next sexiest woman on television, Layla."

"Thank you so much..." Layla said as The Miz said cut her off.

"That's awesome, but I got some really awesome news, baby, and it's a Miz exclusive for my MizFits. Next week will be the biggest debut in Smackdown history. I am going to have my first match on television next week. Let me hear you say, 'Hoo-rah!'"

The fans chanted "Hoo-rah!" and Delancey's entrance theme played she came out from the curtain with Rochelle following her. Delancey was wearing a pink see-through top, black bustier, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, and black hand warmers. Rochelle was wearing a red corset top with black see-through sleeves and black miniskirt. The two walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. Delancey asked for a microphone and she said,

"Hold on, Miz. Now I know that you're excited about your in-ring debut next week on Smackdown, but you should be interviewing Layla, who did indeed win the 2006 Diva Search, and not cut her off. This is Layla's time right now."

Rochelle then took the microphone from the Miz and said,

"What Delancey is trying to say is," Rochelle said, "is this really about you or is it about Layla?"

The Miz then said "I don't know" shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, Miz," Delancey said walking up the Miz and touching his hair, "why don't you take a hike and let us take over from here."

The Miz then left the ring and went to the back.

"Now, Layla," Rochelle said, "we just wanna say congratulations on you winning the 2006 Diva Search so we're gonna let you say what you have to say."

Rochelle then gave the microphone to Layla.

"I just wanna say thanks to all of the WWE fans for bringing me here and I promise you, I won't let you down," Layla said as she gave the microphone back to Rochelle.

"Well, Layla," Delancey said, "we know that you had a little initiation at Summerslam, so we're not gonna do any of that. We are just gonna have ourselves some real fun."

"And when we mean 'real fun,'" Rochelle said, "we mean something like ...a three-way dance and maybe you wanna join in because after all, you are a former Miami Heat dancer."

"I say, yeah," Layla said.

"Well, then, hit the music!" Delancey said.

Delancey and Rochelle sat the microphones down and "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls started playing in the arena. The girls started dancing with each other and were getting down and dirty. They were really enjoying themselves and so were Bobby and Dave who were watching it in the locker room.

A little later, Delancey and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room to watch Vickie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero's widow, addressing the crowd for involving herself in the Rey Mysterio-Chavo Guerrero match at Summerslam this past Sunday. Rochelle once confronted Chavo about what he did at the Great American Bash when he cost Rey Mysterio the World Heavyweight Championship and has kept quiet since.

"I love this music," Vickie said. "Every time I hear this music, it puts a smile to my face. But this is the last time you will hear my husband's music because it's time for me to move on. This past Sunday night at Summerslam, I did some terrible things. I slapped Chavo, I hurt Rey on accident, and I feel horrible about these things I've done. But before I go, I have a couple of things that I need to do and say. I want to apologize to each and every one of you for interrupting Chavo and Rey's matches. I'm sorry. Please accept my apology. I'm sorry. But before I could move on with my life to take care of both myself and my two daughters, I want to apologize to the two most important men in my life. So could I please have Rey come out?"

Rey's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and went into the ring. He stood a few feet away from Vickie.

"Rey, you know that I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you on accident," Vickie said. "Would you accept my apology? Please, Rey, I'm so sorry." Rey and Vickie talked it over and they hugged. "Now can I have Chavo come out?"

Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"Alright, Rochelle," Delancey said from the Women's Locker Room. "What do you think Chavo is gonna do?"

"Be an asshole and attack Rey _again_," Rochelle said.

Back at the arena, Chavo walked down the aisle and went into the ring. He stood a few feet away from Vickie and Vickie was keeping Chavo and Rey apart.

"Chavo, you are my family," Vickie said, "and I apologize for slapping you. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me and know that I love you. Please forgive me."

Chavo and Vickie talked it over and they hugged. As Vickie went to leave and Rey was holding the ropes for her, Chavo attacked Rey. Chavo punches Rey and Vickie yells at Chavo to stop. Chavo hits a tilt-a-whirl back breaker on Rey and then leaves the ring. He grabbed a chair and went back inside the ring. Vickie stands in Chavo's way and Chavo tells her to move out of the way. A minute later, Chavo throws the chair down and Vickie tells Chavo to get out of the ring. Then Vickie picks up the chair and Chavo tries to grabs it from her. Then without warning, Vickie hits Rey with the chair. Vickie stands in the corner while Chavo stands over Rey. Chavo then hits a brainbuster onto the steel chair and Vickie and Chavo hug in the center of the ring. Chavo holds the ropes for Vickie as they leave the ring and Chavo and Vickie walk to the back while Rey is left in the ring in pain.

Back in the locker room, Rochelle got up and turned the TV off.

"Delancey," Rochelle said, "was I dreaming or was that for real?"

"That was real and it was just plain stupid!" Delancey said.

"I've been quiet all this time and I can't keep quiet anymore. I think it's time to confront both Chavo and Vickie."

Delancey and Rochelle then left the locker room.

The girls were walking down the hallway until they saw Chavo and Vickie.

"What the hell was that, Vickie?" Rochelle said. "After all of the fucking times I stood up for you, this is how you repay me! You and Chavo were in this together from the very beginning, were you? This...thing about Rey stealing the Guerrero name is entirely bullshit! He was your friend and not only did betray him, you betrayed your husband as well. What the hell will your daughters think of this? What would Eddie think of this? You and you, Chavo, make me sick."

Then Rochelle walked away.

"What the hell were you thinking, Vickie?" Delancey said. "I can't believe you would do this. I guess you're just as much of a coward like Chavo because you can't reveal the real truth."

Then Delancey walked away.

Delancey walked back to the Women's Locker Room and went inside to see Rochelle sitting down with her head down. Then Delancey sat next to Rochelle.

"I'm sorry, Rochelle," Delancey said as she patted Rochelle's back.

Then Rochelle lifted her head up and sighed.

"I guess it's true what JBL said," Rochelle said. "Never trust a Guerrero and I sure as hell don't trust those two anymore."

Then Delancey and Rochelle hugged each other.

Later, it was time for the 2-on-3 handicap match between Bobby and Dave versus King Booker, Finlay, and William Regal.

When SmackDown started, King Booker had a "Royal Knights Extraordinaire" and he dubbed Sir William Regal and Sir Finlay (the first Irishman to be knighted since Sir William Grampe in 1468). Before they left, Bobby stormed the ring filled with his enemies spearing Finlay and fighting off the royal court. Then he was eventually succumbed to a triple-team attack that drew Dave to the ring to even up the odds. To restore order, General Manager Theodore Long came out to address the five combatants, saying that he spoke with all of them earlier and as they all agreed to a two-on-three handicap match between the King's Court and the powerhouse team.

King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell, Sir William Regal, and Sir Finlay following him. They all walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby and Delancey stood a few feet away from the ring. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. He did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and Dave walked down the aisle and they, along with Bobby and Delancey got into the ring and everybody was ready to fight.

Dave punches Finlay and William and then he pulls Booker into the ring. Finlay punches Dave as the bell rings and Finlay gets a short arm clothesline followed by a rear chin lock but Dave hits a snapmare and then he picks up Finlay and runs Finlay into the turnbuckles followed by shoulders. Dave gets an Irish whip and a running clothesline and Dave gets Finlay up and he kicks William before he dumps Finlay over the top rope to the floor. Bobby hits a double sledge to Finlay's back before he rolls Finlay back into the ring.

Dave picks up Finlay again and he tags in Bobby. Dave gets an Irish whip and then Bobby presses Finlay and slams him onto William. Bobby hits a forearm to William and then he Irish whips Finlay into William and he hits a double shoulder tackle that sends Finlay and William out of the ring. Booker checks on Finlay and William and William gets tagged in. Bobby hits a shoulder tackle on William followed by a slam and a near fall. Bobby punches William and kicks him in the corner. Dave gets tagged in and he and Bobby both hit a double shoulder tackle and Dave gets a two count. Dave gets a suplex to William and he floats over for a two count. Dave works on William's arm and he tags in Bobby who hits a running shoulder into the corner. Bobby hits a suplex to William for a near fall.

Bobby gets a side head lock but Finlay hits a kick to Bobby's back. Bobby hits Finlay but that allows William to hit a clothesline and Booker is tagged in. Booker kicks Bobby before he tags Finlay back in and Finlay hits a seated senton splash for a two count. William is tagged in and he Irish whips Finlay into the corner. William and Finlay work over Bobby while Booker is tagged in. Booker gets a scissors kick but the referee is busy trying to restrain Dave so Booker can only get a two count. Finlay pulls Bobby out and then he tries to get the Little Bastard but he is being pulled out of the ring by Rochelle with the help of Delancey pulling Rochelle's legs. Finlay tries to stop the Divas but Dave stops Finlay in his tracks and Delancey and Rochelle have a little fun with the Little Bastard. Rochelle kicks the Little Bastard in the groin and Delancey nails a superkick to the Little Bastard. The Divas chase the Little Bastard away as Booker rolls Bobby into the ring.

Booker gets some knees to Bobby's head followed by a suplex attempt, but Bobby blocks it and he hits a vertical suplex and both men are down. Dave tags in and he punches Booker followed by a side slam. Dave punches William and Finlay followed by a back body drop to William and a jackhammer to Finlay. Dave slams William and then he slams Finlay onto top of William. Booker grabs the scepter from Queen Sharmell and he tries to hit Dave with it but Dave ducks and Dave hits a spinebuster for the three count.

As the referee raised Dave and Bobby's arm in the air along with Delancey and Rochelle, they hugged each other and they made fun at the King's Court who were hurting outside of the ring. As they were walking up the aisle, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle celebrated in the ring and warned the King's Court that this fight was far from over. Then the King's Court walked to the back and the powerhouse group continued their celebration and they left the ring and went to the back.

"Well, the 'Royal Court' wasn't strong enough to beat you two guys," Delancey said.

"Yeah, now things are going to pick up hopefully by No Mercy in October," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I just wanna cream King Booker down to his knees so I can get my World Heavyweight Title back," Dave said.

"Well, the same thing is gonna happen to Finlay and I'm gonna get the United States Championship back," Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said as she wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"Hey, listen, Delancey and I will meet you guys in a bit," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, we, uh, gotta talk to Rey."

"Okay," Dave said.

Delancey and Rochelle walked away and they headed down to the locker room. When they reached there, Delancey knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rey Mysterio said from inside.

"It's Delancey and Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Come in."

Then the girls walked inside.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Rey said. "By the way, congratulations on your match earlier."

"Thanks," Delancey said. "Um, we are so sorry about what happened. I...I didn't think or believe Vickie would do this."

"Well, I'm just really pissed off at her right now and..." Rochelle said, "...it felt like someone poked a hole in my heart and I can't breathe."

"Well, I guess when you care about someone, sometimes it's hard to see the truth," Rey said. "But you girls, I trust you both and you are my family."

"_Tu eres mi familia tambien_," Delancey said as she and Rochelle sat next to Rey.

"Yeah, we love you, Rey," Rochelle said. "We'll always be here for you."

"_Gracias_," Rey said. "_Yo quiero tambien_."

Then all three hugged each other.

After Smackdown was over, the gang went back to the hotel and Delancey was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling wearing her blue tank top and pink shorts. Bobby got out of the bathroom in his black boxers.

"Whoo, what a night, huh?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Then Bobby climbed on the bed and sat next to Delancey.

"You okay?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said as she sat up. "I'm still thinking about Rey. I mean, he got stabbed in the back, not once, but twice by the people he trusted. I mean, at the Hall of Fame Ceremony, Chavo and Vickie were there with Rey when they inducted Eddie Guerrero and at Wrestlemania, Chavo and Vickie were there when Rey won the World Heavyweight Championship. They both were holding their anger in the entire time until now. I guess I can no longer trust a Guerrero."

"At least you got Rey."

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go to sleep."

"Okay."

Then Delancey turned off the light and she and Bobby got into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Nice Doing Business With You

**Chapter 6: Nice Doing Business With You**

Smackdown was in Reading, Pennsylvania and Delancey was in the locker room at the arena. She was going over a song she was about to record tomorrow for John Cena's movie, "The Marine" and then Rochelle walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said as she sat her stuff down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going over this song I'm about to record tomorrow for John Cena's movie, 'The Marine.'"

"Oh, that's right. That is tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Can I hear it?"

"Yeah."

Then Delancey started playing her guitar.

_And it feels like I've been dying here underneath these shields_

_It's a cold, cold world when who you are is always half asleep_

_You have woken up the lover, now the other wants to leave_

_So if I believe_

_Then tell me please_

_When the rain comes tumbling, tumbling down_

_Will you be around, will you be around_

_And when the pain starts coming, coming out_

_Will you be around, will you be around_

_And when I can't find comfort in being found_

_And I'm on the ground, and I'm on the ground_

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around_

_Will you be around_

_Will you Be around_

"Wow, that's cool," Rochelle said as she clapped.

"Thanks," Delancey said as she sat her guitar down.

"So did you hear about John and Nicole?"

"Yeah, I saw it last night. I mean, things have gotten personal between John and Edge and I've just about had it with Edge. You know, it wouldn't bother me one bit if John and Nicole came back to Smackdown, that way, Nicole and the rest of us would be reunited."

"Yeah and all of us would hang out more often and Randy won't be on our coattails or Nicole's."

"Well, that's the best part."

"Hey, Delancey, guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because we confront Chavo and Vickie and Chavo could grab either one of us and start running. That's why I called them."

"Good, we're gonna end this once and for all."

"Come on. Let's go say hi."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey and Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room.

Then Smackdown was on and Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He grabbed a microphone and said,

"I have something to say. I want to say I'm sorry for not being myself. I haven't been myself all week. You know, in this business, we have ups and downs and personally speaking, last week was the lowest in my professional career. I don't understand it. I don't know if I want to, but I think that Vickie Guerrero owes me and all of you an explanation. Ever since I arrived here today, Vickie and Chavo have been holed up in their locker room all day. So what I wanna do now is I want Vickie Guerrero and Chavo to come out and face me like a man."

After a minute, Vickie Guerrero came out from curtain, walked down the ramp, and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Why?" Vickie said. "You wanna know why, Rey? Just like I said last week, it's time to move on. You and everyone else here would rather see me grieve for the rest of my life. Yes. You would, Rey. You would want me to sit at home and cry day in and day out. I have done my mourning in my way and it is time to focus on myself. Eddie, my Eddie, thought of you as family. He even thought of you as one of his brothers. You know what I think of you? I think of you as an insignificant part of my past. So that is why it's time for me to focus on myself and make me first and that means that this doesn't involve you, Rey, anymore. So now when I move on in my life, this doesn't involve Rey Mysterio. That's why I'm happy to announce that I am the new business manager of Chavo Guerrero."

The crowd chants "Eddie!" and Rey tries to talk to Vickie, but Vickie slaps Rey in the face. Vickie leaves the ring and Rey is fuming. As Vickie was walking up the aisle, Chavo comes out from the curtain and stands at Vickie's side. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan come out from the curtain. Chavo and Vickie back away from them and the guys moved aside and Rochelle and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was a wearing a red net separate top, black V-neck leather tank top, red plaid miniskirt, and black buckled boots. Rochelle was wearing a black mini tube dress with a rhinestone at the cut-out bustline. The guys grabbed onto Chavo and Rochelle and Delancey ordered Vickie to get back into the ring. The girls walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rochelle picked up the microphone and said,

"Since Vickie likes to stab people in the back, then I think Delancey and I should prove to everyone how much of a backstabber she really is." Rochelle then asked for a chair and walked over to Vickie. "Go ahead, take it. Take the freaking chair!" Then Vickie took the chair from Rochelle. "Now I'm gonna do the same thing my fiancé, Dave Batista, did to your husband last October. I'm gonna turn around and let you take a free shot." Then Rochelle turned around with her back facing Vickie. "Go ahead."

Vickie hesitated for more than a minute until she dropped the chair on the mat.

"You see, everyone?" Delancey said onto the microphone. "Eddie Guerrero couldn't hit Batista with the chair and now Vickie Guerrero can't hit Rochelle Kennedy with a chair. What's wrong, Vickie? You scared? You sure weren't scared when you hit Rey Mysterio with the chair last week. You are a coward just like Chavo."

"I can't believe you would do this, Vickie," Rochelle said. "That whole apology about what happened at Summerslam was complete bull and I don't think you're sorry one bit."

Vickie then snatched the microphone from Rochelle and said,

"I have nothing to say to you, Rochelle, or you, Delancey, except that what I did at Summerslam and last week is none of your business."

Rochelle then snatched the microphone from Vickie and said,

"It is our business! Rey is one of our best friends and I don't stab my friends in the back, but you do. I don't quite know how to say this, but I will say it. You, Vickie Guerrero, are an ungrateful, jealous, little bitch!"

Vickie stared at Rochelle with cold eyes and Delancey said,

"You know what the truth really is of why you stabbed Rey Mysterio in the back? Because Randy Orton started it back in January after Rey Mysterio threw his ass over the top rope at the Royal Rumble. And after everything Randy Orton has done in the past several months, he has nothing left. You can't admit that, can you?"

Then Vickie left the ring and the guys let go of Chavo. Chavo and Vickie both were walking up the aisle looking back at Rey, Rochelle, and Delancey and went to the back. Then Rey, Rochelle, and Delancey left the ring and were joined by the guys. They were walking up the aisle and went to the back.

"I'm sorry, Rey," Rochelle said. "I'm just really pissed off at Chavo and Vickie, I said what I had to say and...

"Rochelle, I understand," Rey said. "Like I said, I trust you, alright?"

"Yeah."

"We're sorry, Rey," Delancey said. "We just can't stand Chavo and Vickie pushing you around like that. They're really losing it."

"Yeah," Rey said. "What's up, guys?"

"What's up, Rey," The guys said.

"Hey, we saw what's been happening to you and Rochelle called us and we had to be here," Jason said.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Rey," Jeremy said.

"Thanks, guys," Rey said. "Thank you for being here."

"Hey, what are friends for," Brent said.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

A little later, it was time for the Rochelle and Kristal Marshall. Delancey and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room and Layla walked inside.

"Hey, ladies," Layla said.

"Hey, Layla," Delancey said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to wish you, Rochelle, good luck and to watch the match with you, Delancey."

"Oh, cool."

"Well, I'm about go out there," Rochelle said as she went to leave, "so I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Alright, go get her."

Then Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Kristal Marshall. Kristal's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Kristal Marshall."

Kristal walked down the aisle with a disgusted look on her face and got into the ring. Then she stood waiting for Rochelle to come out. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. Rochelle walked down the aisle, went around the ring, and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a black and red corset tube top and red boyshorts (the same outfit Candice Michelle wore in January 2006). Rochelle got into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and Rochelle stared at Kristal as a pre-recorded video was shown on TV.

"_You like beating up Diva Search winners, Kristal? Well, I don't and you got some nerve giving bad advice to Layla. You know, you and I were once friends and I will not handle another friend betraying me. So I have no choice but to hurt you."_

Then the referee called for the bell.

The match began with Rochelle and Kristal locking up and Rochelle went behind Kristal and knocked her down to the canvas. She then hit a kick to the midsection before dragging Kristal to her feet and sending her flying into the ropes. Rochelle then hits a hurricarana and covers for two. Rochelle hits a few more right hands and then sends Kristal into the ropes and charges at her knocking her to the mat. Rochelle picks up Kristal and bodyslams her into the canvas and Rochelle hits a picture perfect cartwheel into an elbow drop for a two count. Rochelle lands a dropkick sending Kristal back down to the canvas and Rochelle heads to the outside now. As she goes up on the turnbuckle, Kristal trips Rochelle, and drags her to the canvas for some rights. Kristal kicks Rochelle in the midsection a little and Kristal gets a handful of hair now and throws Rochelle across the ring.

Kristal mounts more pressure on Rochelle now as she places her feet over Rochelle's hair and scoops up Rochelle's arms to apply some vindictive pain. Kristal eventually counters the illegal hold and rolls up Rochelle for a two count. Kristal goes for a big boot but is swung around and chopped across the chest. Kristal is soon placed into the corner and Rochelle hits with a cartwheel into a splash. Rochelle then hits a snapmare takedown and goes to the middle ropes and hits a big time splash. Rochelle pulls Kristal up and Kristal soon comes face to breast with Rochelle's breasts and has her head rubbed against them. Rochelle kicks Kristal in the gut and lands the Traffic Jam for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony Chimel announced.

The referee raises Rochelle's arm in the air and Rochelle looks down at Kristal. Rochelle walks over to Kristal, gets in her face, and said, "This is what happens when mess with the wrong Diva." Rochelle then leaves the ring and walks up the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. She then goes to the back.

"Wow, she's amazing," Layla said.

"Yes, she is," Delancey said. "She's still undefeated and no Diva on Smackdown can stop her."

"I can see that."

A little later, it was the United States Championship match which was Mr. Kennedy versus Finlay. Before the match started, General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain.

"Gentlemen, now I know you two remember that I said earlier I was going to add a little something to the match, player. Well, I'll tell you what. I'm going to add a whole lot to it. I'm going to make it a Triple Threat match for the United States Championship. It will be Finlay versus Ken Kennedy versus Bobby Lashley!"

Theodore went to the back and then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Finlay was talking to trash to Delancey and Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Finlay was watching Delancey at ringside while Kennedy and Bobby discuss working together. As Kennedy was about to give Bobby a handshake, Bobby landed a belly-to-belly suplex and then he clotheslines Kennedy over the top rope to the floor. Finlay got a forearm to Bobby followed by a short arm clothesline and elbow drop and knee drop. Kennedy comes in and he wants to work with Finlay since the alliance with Bobby failed. Kennedy and Finlay work over Bobby and Kennedy gets a kick to Bobby's abdomen and then Bobby is sent into the ring post by Finlay and Kennedy.

Finlay holds Bobby for Kennedy to hit a forearm and Kennedy kicks Finlay and he sends Finlay shoulder first into the ring post. Kennedy sends Finlay to the floor and Kennedy gets a swanton to Bobby but Finlay breaks up the cover for two. Finlay gets a Boston Crab to Kennedy but Bobby kicks Finlay. Bobby hits an Irish whip and a running clothesline to Kennedy while Finlay waits to pounce on Bobby and he attacks Bobby from behind. Finlay kicks Kennedy out of the ring and gets a forearm and shoulder tackle to Bobby. Bobby gets a hip toss and clothesline that sends Finlay over the top rope to the floor and the referee checks on Finlay while Bobby slams Kennedy and Finlay's head into each other. Bobby slams Kennedy into the apron and then gets back into the ring. Kennedy tries to escape out of the other side of the ring but Bobby stops him and he suplexes Kennedy back into the ring from the apron, but Finlay breaks up the cover for two. Finlay gets a European uppercut to Bobby and Bobby presses Finlay and then hits a gutbuster before sending Finlay out of the ring. Kennedy kicks and punches Bobby in the corner and Bobby hits a clothesline to Kennedy but Finlay gets a rollup on Bobby. Finlay throws Bobby out of the ring and then he slams Kennedy's throat into the apron followed by a forearm to Kennedy's throat.

Finlay catapults Kennedy's throat into the bottom rope but he can only get a two count. Finlay gets a forearm to Bobby but when he goes after Kennedy, Kennedy sends Finlay out of the ring. Kennedy hits some punches to Bobby but Bobby turns the tables and he punches Kennedy in the corner. Kennedy gets a kick to Bobby but Finlay trips Bobby. Finlay punches Bobby but Kennedy hits a baseball slide to both men. Kennedy tries for another baseball slide, but Finlay pulls up the ring apron and Kennedy is caught. Finlay punches Kennedy but Bobby hits Finlay from behind and Finlay is sent into the ring steps. Bobby hits a vertical suplex to Kennedy on the floor and Bobby sends Kennedy back into the ring. Bobby gets a kick to Kennedy followed by a forearm to the back of Kennedy's neck. Finlay gets Kennedy up for a running powerslam but Kennedy gets out of the hold and Kennedy and Finlay hit a double shoulder tackle on Bobby. Finlay breaks up the cover for two by Kennedy and all three men are down. Kennedy gets a forearm to Bobby followed by punches and Finlay tells Kennedy to move out of the way as he connects with forearms on Bobby. Kennedy and Finlay have some words and then Kennedy jumps in and he punches Bobby while Finlay recovers. Kennedy kicks Bobby in the corner and Finlay takes over.

Finlay pushes Kennedy and Kennedy punches Finlay and they exchange blows and then Finlay hits a snapmare and a seated senton splash for a two count. Bobby breaks up the cover by Finlay and he slams Finlay's head into the turnbuckle. Bobby gets a running shoulder into the corner on Finlay followed by an elbow. Kennedy hits a splash into the corner and he kicks Bobby. Finlay gets a European uppercut to Bobby followed by a double Irish whip on Bobby. Finlay and Kennedy continue to work over Bobby in the corner and Kennedy sets for the running boot into the corner, but Finlay was playing possum and he clotheslines Kennedy and throws Kennedy out of the ring. Finlay gets the Little Bastard and Finlay slams him onto Kennedy. The Little Bastard gets back into the ring and Finlay begins to talk trash to Delancey. Finlay kicks Kennedy and then he rolls Kennedy back into the ring. Finlay can only get a two count on Kennedy and Finlay tries for a suplex but Kennedy counters with a rollup for a two count. Bobby hits a running shoulder tackle on Finlay and Kennedy and Bobby punches Kennedy and Finlay and then he hits a back body drop on Kennedy and a running clothesline on Finlay.

Bobby then hits a spear to Kennedy and an Exploder suplex to Finlay for a two count. Bobby charges into a boot from Finlay but Bobby gets a back bodydrop and a belly-to-belly suplex on Finlay. Bobby hits a shoulder to Kennedy on the apron and Finlay tries to hit Bobby with the shillelagh but Bobby moves and he hits a spear on Finlay. Bobby gets a running powerslam on Finlay but Kennedy gets a rollup on Bobby for the three count.

Kennedy quickly left the ring and Delancey gets in the ring to check on Bobby. The referee gave Kennedy the United States Title belt and Kennedy raised it up in the air. Bobby and Delancey stared at Kennedy as he went into the back and Bobby and Delancey left the ring. The two walked up the aisle and went into the back.

"Ugh! Rochelle was right," Delancey said. "Kennedy is annoying and an asshole. I can't believe it. I've been on Smackdown for a month and I've been winning my matches. But you, on the other hand, everytime you get close to winning the United States Championship, somebody has to screw it all up."

"Yeah," Bobby said. "It's gonna be okay, Delancey."

"I hope so. And I hope that John and Nicole can make it through Unforgiven two weeks from Sunday. If they come to Smackdown, RAW will be a hellhole with Edge running the show. Stupid me for going out with that lowlife, crying son-of-a-bitch."

"Hey, if I know John, he will beat the living hell out of Edge and Edge won't be running the show anymore."

"Yeah. John never backs down from a fight. I always believe in him and I know that some of the guys here would welcome him back, which is good."

"Yeah. Come on."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.


	7. Back to and In the Game

**Chapter 7: Back to and In the Game **

Smackdown was in Columbus, Georgia and Bobby was facing Sir William Regal.

Last night on RAW, Delancey was facing Nicole in a Babe of the Year Schoolgirl Paddle on a Pole match and Delancey lost. After that, she had to get spanked.

Bobby and Delancey made the two-hour trip from Atlanta, Georgia to Columbus, Georgia and after they checked in at the hotel, they went to the arena.

Delancey was in the locker room just laying on the bench with her Siamese cat, Shadow, on her stomach and then Rochelle walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said as she sat up carrying Shadow.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said as she sat her stuff down. "I saw your Schoolgirl match last night and I gotta tell you, I was impressed."

"You were?"

"Yeah, especially Nicole. I know that she's been wanting to spank John for a long time."

"Hey, that girl is something else."

"So, is there anything going on between Brittany and Jeff Hardy on account of what I saw last night?"

Rochelle was referring to the Intercontinental Championship match between Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Nitro was disqualified thanks to Melina hitting the referee. Then Brittany Swanson came out and attacked Melina. After the match, Jeff Hardy thanked Brittany and kissed her.

"Well, Nicole told me that Jeff Hardy kissed Brittany," Delancey said.

"He kissed her?" Rochelle said.

"Yep."

"Oh, my god."

"Yeah."

"And what is with Randy? Has he lost his mind again?"

"Look, I left right after that happened, but guess what?"

"What?"

"Nicole went to his locker room and put itching powder in his suitcase while he was showering."

"The itching powder I gave her?"

"Yep." Then the girls laughed. "You see, Nicole is following my footsteps. You break up with someone, you get even until he snaps again and calms down."

"Well, you've been doing that to Randy and Edge."

"Yeah. Speaking of Edge, let's just hope that what happened to Edge is a preview of him like that after he loses the WWE Title."

"Don't worry, John will win. RAW needs him and they sure as hell don't need Edge."

"Yeah."

Then Smackdown was on and the first match was Rey Mysterio versus Finlay.

Earlier, Delancey and Rochelle asked Rey if they can accompany him to ringside for support and Rey said yes. After all, Delancey and Rochelle were the only people to trust.

Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp. Rey came down and joined Delancey and Rochelle who came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a backless black halter bikini top with black sheer and metallic thread, denim miniskirt, and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a brown Asian print mini dress with black waistband. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rey went on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He, Delancey, and Rochelle were unaware that the Little Bastard was sticking his head out from under the ring and got back down. Then Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and went into the ring. He was talking trash to Delancey and Rochelle and the girls left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Finlay slapped Rey across the face early but Rey fired back with a slap of his own. They followed this up with a staredown and then Rey let loose with leg kicks before Rey went for the ten punch in the corner. However, a few punches in, Finlay pulled him out of the corner and delivered the Atomic Drop! Finlay delivered a European uppercut and followed up with a go behind then a takedown into a front facelock. Finlay then hit a suplex and rolled into the cover but Rey kicked out at one and a half.

Finlay talked trash to Rey then hit a headlock takedown. Rey countered into a headscissors and Finlay rolled around and managed to escape, moving into a headlock. He hit a nice uppercut and talked more trash to Rey asking him if something's wrong. Finlay put Rey up on his shoulders, then hung him up on the top rope. Rey blocked a punch and fired back with a few shots, but Finlay regained control with a knee to the midsection before whipping him into the turnbuckle hard. Finlay covered but Rey got his foot on the bottom rope. Finlay hit a nice tilt-a-whirl slam and covered but Rey kicked out at two before bailing to the outside to try to get refocused with Delancey and Rochelle helping him.

Rey got back in the ring and Finlay kicked Rey in the gut and followed with a shoulder thrust. Finlay put on a nerve hold but Rey kicked Finlay in the head to escape. Finlay hit a tilt-a-whirl headscissors and followed it with a low front dropkick to the face. Rey covered but Finlay kicked out at two. Rey went to follow up with a moonsault, but Finlay hit him in the leg, dropping him into the Tree of Woe! Finlay hit a running shoulder to Rey in the corner and Finlay hit a scoop slam. Rey tried going up and grabbing Finlay's head for a headscissors in the corner, but Finlay countered into a backbreaker! Finlay covered, but Rey again got his foot on the rope.

Rey went to the outside to recover and Finlay swung on the ropes to kick Rey on the outside. Finlay held up his arms in victory in the ring and Rey finally got back in the ring. Finlay drove him into the corner twice and Rey collapsed. Finlay hit his seated senton drop to the back twice and Finlay went for the Boston crab and locked it in. Rey tried escaping by kicking Finlay in the head, but Finlay turned and adjusted the submission into something different. Finlay continued to hold onto one leg, but Rey managed to reach the bottom rope. Finlay went after Rey in the corner but Rey moved and Finlay went shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Rey hit some leg kicks and Finlay tried to hit a sunset flip, but Rey rolled through and kicked Finlay in the side of the head! He hooked the leg, but Finlay kicked out at two.

Rey went out to the apron and hit the springboard seated senton! He hooked the leg but Finlay kicked out. Finlay went for a slam, but Rey slid out and hit the drop toehold to set up the 619. Finlay stood up, but Rey ducked a clothesline. He went for a springboard move to follow up, but he slipped by missing the ropes when he jumped toward them and bounced off. Finlay went to follow up and hit the Celtic Cross Finisher Finlay then covered Rey and picked up the win.

After the bell, Delancey and Rochelle went into the ring to check on Rey and the referee raised Finlay's arm in the air. Finlay left the ring and John "Bradshaw" Layfield got up with a microphone to go ask Rey what was wrong, saying it was part of his journalistic responsibility. JBL walked up to Rey and said,

"Rey, I have an obligation to all these great Smackdown fans that you just disappointed and embarrassed yourself once again. I gotta ask you, do you think the reason right now that your wrestling has become such a disgrace is because the woman who you thought loved you slapped the taste of your mouth, that being Vickie Guerrero?" Rey pushed the microphone aside and was about to leave. "Rey, you got to know. The Smackdown fans deserved that. Could it be the reason you're not yourself right now is because the entire Guerrero family deemed you a piece of trash?"

JBL held the microphone out for the answer, but Rey just looked sad and upset and turned away.

"You know what, JBL?" Rochelle said grabbing the microphone. "You got a lot of nerve asking Rey that question. I should slap you right now...but I won't."

Delancey and Rochelle left the ring with Rey and Rey practically collapsed down to the floor as he lowered himself to leave. Rey paused as he walked up the aisle and looked ready to cry before continuing to walk with Delancey and Rochelle. Then the three went to the back.

"Rey, are you gonna be okay?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, Delancey, I'll be fine," Rey said. "I need some time alone."

Then Rey walked away.

"Ugh! Chavo and Vickie are so full of themselves and I can't take it anymore," Rochelle said.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "Since Vickie thinks she's so tough, why don't you challenge her to an arm wrestling match?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll scare some sense into her."

"Yeah, that'll work. That's if Sharmell doesn't interfere in Dave's match tonight."

"Hey, you need backup? You know, Bobby and I got your backs."

"Hey, Dave got King Booker through a table last week and no one helped the King then. We got this."

"Okay."

Later, it was time for Bobby's match against Sir William Regal.

William was at the ring and said that he was originally supposed to face Vito, who was at the announcers' table. Vito was pulling up his dress and showed off his leg to William. William said that after his disgusting display last week during a match, where he stuck his head under his "bloody dress" and exposed him to his "ghastly undercarriage," he went to Teddy Long and threatened him with a sexual harassment lawsuit if he put William in the ring with Vito. Vito was dancing on the outside and blew kisses to William. William said that he did agree to face some proper competition and suggested that Vito and all of these people sit back and watch how a real man conducts himself.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. Bobby went up on the turnbuckles and posed along with Delancey. Bobby got back down and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby hit a big forearm knockdown early followed by a scoop slam. Bobby whipped William into the turnbuckle hard and Bobby suplexed William from the apron into the ring. William bailed to the outside where Vito pulled up the back of his dress and shook his butt in William's face. William freaked out and Delancey laughed at ringside as Bobby took advantage sending William back into the ring. William tried begging off and rolled to the outside pulling Bobby out, but Bobby knocked William down with a right hand.

Bobby was climbing the steps to get back in, but William pulled his leg out from under him, sending him face first into the steel steps. The referee was counting Bobby being out of the ring, but he got back in after the count of six with some help from Delancey. William delivered some kicks as Bobby tried to get back in to send him back to the floor. William hit a back elbow and kicked Bobby, then covered, but Bobby kicked out. William put on a submission hold, trapping an arm while holding onto Bobby's head. William hit a T-bone suplex and covered, but Bobby kicked out at two. William delivered a kick to the ribs in the corner, but Bobby got a boot up in William's face.

Bobby hit a belly to belly throw and Bobby hit a running clothesline, followed by a big clubbing blow to the back. Bobby signaled for the finish and he went for his running powerslam finisher, but William slid out and attacked Bobby from behind. However, Bobby turned around and speared William! He hooked the leg and picked up the victory.

Delancey got into the ring and raised Bobby's arm in the air along with the referee. Vito applauded for Bobby and he got up on the apron and shook hands with Bobby and gave him a brief hug. Then Vito kissed Delancey's hand and Delancey gave Vito a thumbs up. Bobby and Delancey left the ring and they were walking up the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, Bobby and Delancey turned around and they raised each other's arms in the air. Then they went to the back.

"Alright, great job, babe," Delancey said. "You're back in the game."

"Yeah, whoo!" Bobby said. "I feel good."

"And you should be. Hey, I just thought of something. What if the Undertaker scares Mr. Kennedy throughout the next four weeks? That could be the advantage you need to become the United States Champion."

"You know that? That could work to my advantage."

"Exactly. Did you see the look on his face when Teddy Long made that announcement?"

"Yeah and the nerve of Mr. Kennedy making a challenge to John Cena."

"Look, John will beat Edge at Unforgiven. I know. He's not gonna back down. I got major confidence in him and he's got my full support."

"That's good."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

A little later, it was time for Chavo Guerrero's match against Tatanka and Smackdown announcer Tony Chimel was in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you, Chavo Guerrero's new business manager, Vickie Guerrero," Tony announced

Vickie came out from curtain and walked down the aisle to the ring. She grabbed a microphone and began to introduce Chavo, but stopped due to the fans chanting "Eddie!" mixed with booing.

"It is with great honor to introduce to you the man who is dedicating his match tonight to the Guerrero legacy, would you please welcome Chavo Guerrero," Vickie said.

Then Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He stood next to Vickie and waited for Tatanka to come out. Then Tatanka's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and ran down the aisle and into the ring. He did his usual war dance while Chavo and Vickie were outside the ring. Then Chavo got into the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played, and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her. The two girls stood several feet away from the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Chavo hit a single leg takedown but Tatanka came back with an armdrag and began yanking on Chavo's left arm. Tatanka slammed the arm into the turnbuckle and then put it in a hammerlock. Chavo tried escaping with elbows but Tatanka hit a clubbing blow to the back. Chavo hit a dropkick to take Tatanka down and Chavo grabbed Tatanka's legs and flipped over while holding it. Chavo then put a submission on that left leg and bridged into a cover, but Tatanka kicked out.

Chavo kept kicking that left leg, then put on another submission, driving his knee into the leg while pulling back on it. Tatanka used knees from his right leg to Chavo's back to escape. Tatanka lifted up Chavo high in the air and let him fall. He fired up and delivered a clothesline and a big back elbow. He hit a back body drop and started doing his war dance. He started chopping away at Chavo, knocking him down with the second chop, then hit a tomahawk chop to the head. Tatanka went up to the top rope and hit a tomahawk off the top. He hooked the leg but Chavo kicked out and Vickie applauded at ringside.

Chavo threw a leg kick and followed with uppercuts and Tatanka lifted up Chavo and hit the End of Trail. He hooked the leg but Chavo grabbed the bottom rope. Tatanka yelled at the referee that it should have been three and Chavo used the distraction to hit a blockbuster. Chavo went up top on the turnbuckle, pointed up, then hit the Frog Splash! He then hooked the leg for the win!

Vickie applauded Chavo's win and got in the ring. She held up his arm in victory and Vickie massaged Chavo's left arm.

"Hey, Chavo," Rochelle said onto the microphone, "congratulations on your first match back, I got a challenge to make...to Vickie Guerrero. I bet you're very proud that you made Rey lose his conscience, but I'm not proud. If you were a real woman and a real business manager, you would face me like a real woman. So next week on Smackdown, it's gonna be you versus me in an arm wrestling match."

Vickie had a worried look on her face and Chavo was saying, "Ain't gonna happen." Rochelle blew the kiss of death and she and Delancey went to the back.

After Smackdown, Bobby and Delancey were eating ice cream at Baskin Robbins after they had dinner.

"So are you excited about your photoshoot tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I am," Delancey said. "You know, I'm pleases that Seventeen magazine wanted us for it and the best thing about being in Eddie's Angels is not only the bond me, Nicole, and Rochelle share, is because of the fans calling us an inspiration because after Summerslam, we've been getting thousands of letters from fans telling us that we've helped them get over the loss of a loved one and get stronger. Those letters have really touched me."

"They absolutely love you. They actually see you girls as absolute angels from heaven."

"Yeah, that's why I love being in the WWE because we have such an amazing fanbase. And you're not gonna believe this, with Eddie's Angels popularity in the WWE, they want us to get on some shows like, 'The View,' 'Best Damn Sports Show Period,' and 'Live with Regis and Kelly.'"

"No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Wow, Delancey, that's awesome."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey started looking gloomy.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"It's Rey," Delancey said. "He hasn't been himself lately and I don't blame him. I just...I just can't believe Chavo and Vickie would torment him like this."

"It is rough. What's Rey gonna do now?"

"I hope that he can put himself together, that's all."

"Yeah. You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Then Bobby and Delancey left Baskin Robbins and went back to the hotel.


	8. A Golden Opportunity Along the Way

**Chapter 8: A Golden Opportunity Along the Way**

Smackdown was in Worcester, Massachusetts and No Mercy was three weeks away.

When Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena, they spotted Rochelle walking by.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said. "Hi, Bobby."

"Hey, Rochelle," Bobby said.

"What's that you got?" Delancey said.

"I happen to have the October issue of Seventeen magazine with 'Eddie's Angels' on the cover," Rochelle said holding up the magazine.

"Oh, my god, you got it. I have to see it."

"Well, come on."

"I'll take your bag, Delancey," Bobby said.

"Oh, thank you," Delancey said as she kissed Bobby and walked away with Rochelle.

The two girls walked down the hallway and when they reached the catering room, they went inside and sat at the table.

"So, when Dave and I arrived at the hotel," Rochelle said, "I went to some music store and had to get this magazine. Seventeen did a great job with this."

Rochelle gave the magazine to Delancey and Delancey flipped the pages until she saw the article of "Eddie's Angels" on the right page and the girls on the left page. Nicole was wearing a white plaid halter top, middleeastern print vintage pants, brown hat, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a black tank top with the words "Role Model" on it, pink plaid miniskirt, pink net stockings, black boots, and black buckled arm warmers. Rochelle was wearing a red and white polka dot tube dress.

"Wow, we sure look good," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

"**If you knew that professional wrestling would have some inspiration on some people then look upon Nicole Mitchell, 26, Delancey Scott, 26, and Rochelle Kennedy, 24, better known as 'Eddie's Angels' After superstar pro wrestler Eddie Guerrero passed away at the age of 38 last November, three months later, the Angels emerged after Nicole's ex-fiancé Randy Orton made some controversial remarks about Guerrero to his best friend Rey Mysterio after the Royal Rumble in January. The war continued throughout Wrestlemania 22 in April when 'Eddie's Angels' accomplished their mission: helping Rey Mysterio accomplish his dream of becoming the World Heavyweight Champion. Everyone thought that was the last they saw of the Angels until they re-emerged in July after Randy Orton again made a big mistake: hitting on the legendary Hulk Hogan's 18-year old daughter, Brooke. This was a way to 'kill' the Hulkster, but once again, Randy's mission failed and 'Eddie's Angels' mission accomplished which got Hulk Hogan's Summerslam undefeated streak continuing. Who knows when the Angels might make another comeback? With their own WWE DVD and magazine coming out in November, it's pretty clear that nobody wants to forget the heavenly WWE Divas."**

"Wow, that was a nice beginning."

"Yeah, and there is that one question: Who knows when the Angels might another comeback?"

Delancey turned the page to Nicole's page of her on the left side and her facts on the right side.

"Well, here's Nicole," Delancey said. "**'Full Name: Nicole Dawn Mitchell; Birthday: May 16th; Hometown: St, Louis, Missouri; Height: 5'9";** **Hair Color: Blonde; Eye Color: Blue; Hobbies: Shopping, working out, and dancing; Favorite Movie: Batman 1-5; Favorite Actress: Julia Roberts; Favorite TV Show: Sex and the City; Favorite Music: Rock, pop, hip-hop, and R & B; Favorite Singers: Madonna, Janet Jackson, Prince, Mariah Carey, and Britney Spears; Favorite Color: Red; Favorite Food: Burger and fries; Favorite Dessert: Strawberry ice cream; Favorite Wrestlers: Hulk Hogan; 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Marty Jannetty, and Alundra Blayze; Favorite Holiday: Christmas and Valentine's Day; Fear: Snakes; One Thing You Like to Take on the Road: My music; Pet: Black border collie puppy named Baby; Relationship Status: Engaged to RAW Wrestler John Cena; Favorite Song: 'Butterfly' by Mariah Carey; Nickname: Little Nicky, Nicky, Nicky D, and Princess.'**"

"Nicole, afraid of snakes?" Rochelle said. "I remember we went to the zoo during our photoshoot and she was, 'Okay, I hope we don't go near any reptiles or snakes, please.'"

"The fact is, some snakes happen to jump up and bite somebody," Delancey said. "That's how it happened to Nicole at seven years old. It was a documentary on the Discovery Channel."

"No wonder."

"Here, read my article."

"Okay."

Rochelle took the magazine and looked at the next page of Delancey of her on the left side and her facts on the right side.

"Alright," Rochelle said. **"'Full Name: Delancey Elizabeth Perez Francois Scott; Birthday: August 15th; Hometown: Chesterfield, Missouri; Residing: Los Angeles, California; Height: 5'11"; Hair Color: Black with dark orange layered at the top; Eye Color: Blue; Hobbies: Shopping and playing basketball, volleyball, and football; Favorite Movie: Blue Crush; Favorite Actress: Kate Hudson; Favorite Actor: Orlando Bloom; Favorite TV Show: Best Damn Sports Show Period; Favorite Music: Rock, pop, hip-hop, and R & B; Favorite Singer: Selena; Favorite Color: Black; Favorite Food: Mexican and pizza; Favorite Dessert: Rocky road ice cream; Favorite Wrestlers: Hulk Hogan, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Andre the Giant, Sgt. Slaughter, Shawn Michaels, Marty Jannetty, and the Hardy Boyz; Favorite Holiday: Halloween; Fear: Getting my heart broken; One Thing You Like to Take on the Road: My tank tops; I have a fetish for tank tops; Pet: A Siamese cat named Shadow; Relationship Status: Dating Smackdown Superstar Bobby Lashley; Favorite Song: 'Dreaming of You' by Selena; Nickname: Sugar D and Dee-Dee.'"**

"Cool," Delancey said. "Very cool. Now let's read your article."

Delancey took the magazine and flipped to the next page of Rochelle of her on the left side and her facts on the right side.

"Okay," Delancey said. "**'Full Name: Rochelle Marie Kennedy; Birthday: September 23rd; Hometown: Jacksonville, Florida; Residing: Miami, Florida; Height: 5'10"; Hair Color: Light brown with blonde streaks at the front; Eye Color: Green; Hobbies: Shopping, rollerskating, karate, kickboxing, and dancing; Favorite Movie: Star Wars; Favorite TV Show: Punk'D; Favorite Music: Rock and pop; Favorite Singer: Madonna and Green Day; Favorite Color: Blue; Favorite Food: Chinese food; Favorite Dessert: Devil's Food Cake; Favorite Wrestlers: Hulk Hogan, 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, Andre the Giant, Sgt. Slaughter, and the Ultimate Warrior; Favorite Holiday: Christmas and Mother's Day; Fear: Nothing.' **Nothing, Rochelle?"

"You name one thing, I'll say no," Rochelle said.

"Okay.** 'One Thing You Like to Take on the Road: My clothes; Pet: A white Pomeranian named Angel after 'Eddie's Angels; Relationship Status: Engaged to Smackdown Superstar Dave Batista; Favorite Song: 'Downtown Train' by Rod Stewart; Nickname: Ro-ro as in 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat.'"**

"Wow, I'm enjoying that magazine so far," Delancey said.

"Yeah and it also has this picture," Rochelle said turning the page.

She showed Delancey the picture of "Eddie's Angels" doing the Eddie shuffle.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said, "we had fun doing that."

"Yeah, we did," Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle turned the page of the Angels with their pets Baby, Shadow, and Angel.

"Oh, that is so cute," Delancey said. "I'm glad Seventeen magazine wanted our pets for this as well."

"Yeah," Rochelle said, "and tomorrow, we're going to be on the View."

"Oh, my god, it's been over a year since I've been on a talk show."

"That's right. You were on 'The Late Show with David Letterman' around the time you were on the cover of Playboy."

"Yeah. Would you think that Playboy would want all of 'Eddie's Angels on the cover? Think of what John, Dave, and Bobby would think of it. Those guys will get a kick of it."

"Hell yeah."

"Has Bobby ever known that you posed for Playboy?"

"Yeah, I told him. In fact, he has that cover taped up in his locker."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god."

"I didn't mind and Bobby liked what he saw."

"Well, Dave, he's got a copy of my cover in a frame at his house."

"Well, we both already know that John did what Bobby and Dave did with Nicole's cover."

Then the girls laughed.

Then Smackdown was on and Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out with the Little Bastard under a sheet. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Finlay grabbed a microphone and said,

"You know, my name is Finlay and I just love to fight. You don't believe me? Take a look at what I did to Batista last week." Then the Titantron showed the footage of Finlay beating down Dave after his World Heavyweight Champion match against King Booker last week. "Now that was a beating and don't expect Batista to be here tonight. He's not gonna make it. Batista is probably hiding in a little dark hole licking his wounds. Or he might be in the hospital eating his dinner through a straw. See, where I come from, they would say that I knocked his melt in. But right here, you Americans would say I mugged this man. I mugged him, I beat him. Let me tell you something, I stole something from Batista. I stole his pride and I stole his manhood. You thought Batista was a superman, but to me, he's not even a man. So sit down, he's not gonna be here..."

Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing an orange low drape neckline halter top with a large diamond rhinestone in the front and black pants with large oval openings at the knees. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and got into the ring.

"You say your name is Finlay and you love to fight," Bobby said onto the microphone. "Well, I say your name is Finlay and you're a bastard. Because only someone like you would jump Batista from his back with that stick or club or what is that? A shillelagh? That's not an act of bravery, that's an act of cowardice. And one more thing, Finlay, you say you're Irish? Well, your luck just ran out."

Then General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain.

"Well, hold on a minute, player," Teddy said onto the microphone. " Now it seems that you two are talking the talk. Well, I say tonight, you two are gonna walk the walk. Now, Finlay, because of what you did last week to Batista, I am looking for a new challenger for the World Heavyweight Title. So I'll tell you what. Tonight, it is going to be Finlay versus Bobby Lashley. And, one other thing. The winner will go on to No Mercy to face King Booker for the World Heavyweight Title. Holla!"

Delancey then was jumping up and down happily after hearing the news.

"Oh, yeah, I like the sound of that," Bobby said. "And by the way, if your little friend gets in the way, I have no problem beating him down too. And maybe, I'll let my girlfriend Delancey Scott do the work for me, that is if your little friend is man enough to face a woman like her."

Finlay got into Bobby's face and Bobby pushes Finlay down knocking the Little Bastard down. Then the Little Bastard takes Finlay down as Bobby and Delancey leaves the ring. Finlay got the Little Bastard off of him as Bobby and Delancey were walking up the aisle making fun of Finlay and went to the back.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said. "Oh, my god, you being the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, that is going to be so good for me, even though I feel bad for Dave."

"If I know Batista," Bobby said, "he's gonna beat the hell out of Finlay right after I get some of Finlay myself."

"Yeah, I can just see it now, you being the World Heavyweight Champion, I'm not gonna regret moving to Smackdown. This is the big one for you and you know you got my full support."

"Hey, you're all the support I need. Come on."

Bobby picked up Delancey and gave her a nice ride all the way back to the locker room.

A little later, it was time for the arm wrestling match between Rochelle and Vickie Guerrero. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"The following is an arm wrestling match," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle was wearing a pink tube dress with silver sequins on the bustline and bottom. The girls walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Delancey and Rochelle stood waiting for Vickie to come out and then Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him.

"And her opponent, Vickie Guerrero," Tony announced.

Chavo and Vickie walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Chavo argued with the referee saying that he was going to stay and then the referee rejected him. Chavo got pissed and Delancey and Rochelle waved good-bye as Chavo left the ring and went to the back.

Rochelle and Vickie locked up but Vickie pulled away and needed to warm up. Rochelle got upset and they locked up again. Then the match started as Rochelle quickly got Vickie's arm down and Rochelle has won! Vickie argued with the referee and wanted a second chance. Rochelle and Vickie locked up again and Rochelle got Vickie's arm down again and won again!

Delancey applauded and raised Rochelle's left arm in the air. Then Vickie got in Rochelle's face and slapped her. Then Rochelle slammed Vickie down and the two got into a catfight. Some referees came out and pulled them apart and Vickie left the ring in a rage. Rochelle and Delancey, who was the watching the whole thing, were laughing as Vickie was talking trash to them walking up the aisle. Then Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey and Rochelle were walking to the locker room to join Rey Mysterio for his match coming up against Mr. Kennedy. When the two girls reached the locker room, Delancey knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rey said from inside.

"It's Delancey and Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Come in," Rey said.

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked inside.

"Hey, ladies," Rey said.

"Hey, Rey," Rochelle said. "Who's that with you?" Then Rey's son, Dominic, got out of the chair. "Hey, Dominic."

"Hey, Rochelle," Dominic said as he walked over to Rochelle and hugged her.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Hi, Delancey."

"Hi, Dominic," Delancey said as she hugged Dominic. "I haven't seen you since Wrestlemania. You being good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, this is going to be great," Rey said. "Your own private room. Got your monitor. You're hooked up for tonight. Now Daddy is going to tear the house down. Alright?"

"Alright," Dominic said. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too. See you when I get back."

"Alright."

"See ya, Dominic," Delancey said.

"Bye, Delancey. Bye, Rochelle."

"Bye," Rochelle said as she, Rey, and Delancey left the locker room. "Okay, Rey, are you sure about leaving Dominic alone in there? What if Chavo and Vickie walk inside?"

"They obviously don't know that he's here," Rey said. "I'm not worried."

"Okay," Delancey said. "Maybe I should go in there and watch Dominic."

"No, no. He's all right by himself."

"Okay, alright, let's go."

Then the gang walked away.

Back at the arena, Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp. Rey came down and joined Delancey and Rochelle who came out from the curtain. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rey went on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and the Titantron showed Dominic in the locker room watching his father and Chavo Guerrero and Vickie Guerrero stopped by to say hello. Chavo and Vickie leave the locker room and Rey, Delancey, and Rochelle were upset. Then Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He didn't bother doing his usual announcing and Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kennedy backs Rey into the corner and he gives a clean break. Kennedy got a waistlock takedown and a rear chin lock, but Rey counters with a hammer lock. Rey works on Kennedy's arm and Kennedy backs Rey into the corner and he connects with knees. Kennedy slams Rey's head into the turnbuckle but Rey turns the tables and he slams Kennedy's head into the turnbuckles. Rey hit a satellite headscissors followed by a springboard crossbody but Kennedy rolls through and holds Rey and hits a backbreaker for a two count. Kennedy hits a knee to Rey's back and a rear chin lock and Rey with kicks to Kennedy.

Kennedy hits a hard Irish whip for a two count and Kennedy got a belly-to-back suplex for a two count. Kennedy follows that with a series of punches to Rey's head and Kennedy gets a knee to Rey's midsection. Kennedy hits some forearms to Rey's chest followed by an Irish whip but he charges into a boot. Rey charges at Kennedy but Kennedy catches Rey and hits a spinebuster for a two count. Kennedy hits some elbows to Rey and then he works on Rey's arm. Kennedy charges into the corner but Rey moves out of the way. Rey draws a wheelbarrow into a DDT and both men are down. Rey hits a drop toe hold for a two count and Kennedy catapults Rey into the ring post. Kennedy chokes Rey in the ropes and then Kennedy with a splash into the ropes. Rey hits another drop toe hold and then he hits the 619 that sends Kennedy out of the ring. Rey then hits a corkscrew plancha onto Kennedy on the floor and both men are down.

Rey gets back into the ring and he punches Kennedy in the corner and then Kennedy crotches Rey. Kennedy kicks Rey while Rey is stuck in the ropes. Kennedy throws Rey under the bottom rope into the ring post and Kennedy taunts Rey and then he stretches Rey against the ring post. Kennedy sends Rey into the ring apron and Kennedy stomps on Rey's midsection and then he gets a two count. Kennedy stomps on Rey and Rey rolls towards the ropes, but Kennedy picks him up and he connects with a knee and an abdominal stretch and Kennedy uses the ropes for assistance. Rey escapes with a head scissors, but he runs into a clothesline from Kennedy. Rey goes outside the ring and Kennedy goes after him to bring Rey back into the ring.

Rey hits an elbow to Kennedy but Kennedy gets a fireman's carry driver and then he goes up top for the senton splash but Rey moves out of the way. Rey hits a forearm but Kennedy gets a punch of his own. Rey fights back with forearms and kicks and a drop kick to Kennedy's knees and Rey hits the seated senton splash and a cover for a two count. Rey gets some forearms to Kennedy and then he kicks Kennedy down. Rey tries for a springboard move, but he sees Vickie and Chavo with Dominick. As Rochelle tries to quickly walk over to Vickie and Chavo with Delancey pulling her back, Kennedy gets a rollup for the three count.

After the match, Dominic runs to Rey, who gets out of the ring, and hugs him. Delancey and Rochelle joined them and stared at Chavo and Vickie with cold eyes as Smackdown went to a commercial.

Later, it was time for the number one contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Bobby and Finlay. King Booker, Queen Sharmell, and Sir William Regal were at the announcers' table for commentary.

Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. Bobby went up on the turnbuckles and posed along with Delancey. Bobby got back down and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Finlay has some words for Bobby but Finlay retreats to the ropes to stop Bobby. Bobby backs Finlay into the corner and he gives a clean break. Finlay gets a wrist lock but Bobby reverses and Finlay retreats to the ropes. Finlay gets a kick to Bobby and a side headlock and shoulder tackle. Bobby hits a hip toss for a near fall and Finlay rolls out of the ring to regroup. Finlay returns to the ring and Bobby backs Finlay into the corner, but Finlay tries for a single leg take down, but Bobby maintains the advantage with a front face lock.

Bobby gets a punch to Finlay's head but Finlay throws Bobby out of the ring. Bobby hits a back body drop to Finlay on the floor. Bobby sent Finlay back into the ring but Finlay hit a baseball slide on Bobby that knocked him off the apron and then Finlay sent Bobby into the ring steps. Finlay gets Bobby back into the ring and Finlay works over Bobby's leg. Finlay continues to work on Bobby's leg while Bobby tries to kick his way out. Finlay slams Bobby's leg into the ring post and Finlay gets a single leg crab and then he continues to work over Bobby's leg. Bobby kicks Finlay in the shoulder to get out of the hold and Bobby punches Finlay in the head and then he hits a back elbow and clotheslines. Bobby hits another clothesline to the back of Finlay's neck and covered for a two count. Bobby then gets a torture rack into a back breaker and covered for another two count.

Finlay gets a kick to Bobby and Sir William Regal throws a chair into the ring. Delancey argues with William and Queen Sharmell while the referee removes the chair that allows Finlay to get the shillelagh. Bobby moves out of the way and he punches Finlay. Bobby then hits an overhead belly-to-belly suplex followed by punches and a gutbuster from a military press. William trips Bobby and Delancey argues with him and Queen Sharmell again. Then the Little Bastard gives Finlay the shillelagh and Finlay hits Bobby with the shillelagh and the referee calls for the bell.

King Booker gets in the ring punches Bobby. William and Finlay work over Bobby and the Titantron showed Dave at the back getting a lead pipe out of his car. His entrance theme played music as he was walking through the back and Finlay gets out of the ring waiting for Dave. Dave comes out from the curtain and then Finlay sends the referee into Dave and Dave accidentally hits the referee. Dave chases Finlay through the ring and into the back. Meanwhile, King Booker returns to the ring and he punches Bobby while William Regal holds on. Bobby then hits a spear to King Booker and King Booker leaves the ring.

Delancey got into the ring as Queen Sharmell and William went over to King Booker and Bobby and Delancey stared down at them as Smackdown came to an end.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and went inside their room.

"Wow, what a night," Delancey said as she sat on the bed. "But it ended a little smoothly because now you are the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Oh, yeah," Bobby said. "I got three weeks to prepare for this."

"Yes, you do. You know, ever since I came to Smackdown, all I wanted was a new beginning and there may been some bumps along the way. But now, when you become the World Heavyweight Champion, not only this will be a beginning for you, it'll be a beginning for me."

"Hey, it'll be a beginning for both of us. Man, the World Heavyweight Championship, I still remember when I won the United States Championship, it felt great and that was something I couldn't let go of. But when I win the World Heavyweight Championship, I'm sure gonna expect a lot in the weeks to come."

"Well, you got three weeks to prepare for this and speaking of preparing, maybe I should help you with that."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"You'll see."

Delancey then stepped away from Bobby and slowly took off her black tank top and denim jeans. Then she laid on the bed with a seductive smile and crossing her 42 inch long legs.

"You absolutely sure about this?" Bobby said.

"I'm absolutely sure," Delancey said as she sat up. "Are you?"

"Most definitely."

Bobby then took off his shirt and pants and he climbed on top of the bed and on top of Delancey.

"I never thought I would be doing this with a former Playboy playmate," Bobby said.

"Well, here's your chance," Delancey said.

Then Bobby kissed Delancey very passionately and the two began to have a wonderful first time on a special night.


	9. The View

**Chapter 9: The View**

**It's Wednesday, September 13th. Coming up live on "The View," three professional wrestlers, three beautiful women, one inspiration, one hot group. The ladies of "Eddie's Angels" from the WWE will join the girls in the studio.**

XXX

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **Welcome back to "The View." Our next guests are three beautiful women from the WWE known as "Eddie's Angels." Please welcome from Smackdown, Delancey Scott and Rochelle Kennedy, and from RAW, the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell.

"Eddie's Angels" come out with Nicole wearing a black loose-fitting low v-neck top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled, Delancey wearing a grey pinstripe vest and denim jeans, and Rochelle wearing a black tube top, black plaid drape tank top, and black miniskirt. Rosie O'Donnell, Joy Behar, and Elisabeth Hasselbeck greeted the girls with a hug. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Joy Behar:** Well, welcome, girls and Nicole Mitchell, welcome back to the show.

**Nicole: **Thanks for having me back and thanks for having my girls with me.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **You're welcome and before we talk about "Eddie's Angels," let's talk about you, Delancey Scott and Rochelle Kennedy. You girls know Nicole pretty well, don't you?

**Delancey:** Yeah, Nicole and I both came into the WWE on RAW two years ago and we weren't exactly the best of friends. I made my debut at Wrestlemania 20 in March 2004 and she made her debut three weeks later and we were always in these catfights and calling each other's names and this rivalry was so ugly, it ended in the summer of 2004 when I was out on an injury thanks to her.

The audience laughed.

**Delancey: **And when I came back in November 2004, Nicole and I decided to put aside our differences and become friends.

The audience applauded.

**Rochelle:** And I met Nicole last year in her hometown of St. Louis, Missouri the day she and John Cena got drafted from Smackdown to RAW and she and I clicked really well and about that last Sunday ago, I was signed to the WWE and the following week, I made my WWE debut on Smackdown.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **That's great.

The audience applauded.

**Rosie O'Donnell:** Now, tell us about "Eddie's Angels" because the WWE fans are just absolutely crazy about you.

**Nicole:** Well, this started the night after the Royal Rumble when my crazy, obsessed ex-fiancé Randy Orton said some hurtful, controversial remarks to Rey Mysterio about Eddie Guerrero on Smackdown, who passed away last November, and that set off a fire for Rey and us three. The following week, Randy was at it again by driving a lowrider that Eddie usually drives when he goes out to the ring and Randy was about to read a quote from Eddie Guerrero's autobiography when Rey and us gave him a good-old fashioned beatdown.

**Rosie O'Donnell: **Wait a minute, you girls beat Randy Orton up?

**Delancey:** All we did was kick him and beat him with sticks and Rey Mysterio was doing most of the work. Rosie, we did what we had to do because we've had enough of hearing his mouth. That's all.

**Rosie O'Donnell:** At least you took a page out of Jennifer Lopez's movie "Enough" to do that.

**Rochelle:** Yeah.

The audience applauded.

**Joy Behar:** Now, this war between you and Rey Mysterio against Randy Orton continued throughout Wrestlemania 22 and that was the time Rey was the new World Heavyweight Champion.

**Rochelle: **Yeah and that was the mission we needed to accomplish because basically that was the reason Randy Orton said those hurtful comments about Eddie Guerrero, he wanted the World Heavyweight Championship and thank God "Eddie's Angels" stopped him right there at the grand stage of sports-entertainment, Wrestlemania.

The audience applauded.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** And that was the end of "Eddie's Angels" until three months later when you girls came back and started teaming up with Hulk Hogan, am I correct?

**Nicole: **Yeah, Randy Orton was out of his mind again and I thought he had changed because after his last match on Smackdown, he was suspended and I thought he had changed when he came back a week early on RAW instead of Smackdown because I had no idea his contract expired. But no, he started flirting with Hulk Hogan's 18-year-old daughter, Brooke, and I brought up the idea of bringing "Eddie's Angels" back.

**Rochelle:** Yeah, before we made our comeback, Nicole and I started playing pranks on Randy and he was so upset, he thought somebody else was messing with him but had no idea it was us until the end of July. Delancey wasn't with us at the time because she was in L.A. shooting a movie.

**Joy Behar:** What pranks did you play on Randy?

**Nicole:** Well, I trashed his car and wrote a message in the locker room. Rochelle and I were passing out photocopies of Randy in a dress and Rochelle hired four guys that used to train with her to beat him up.

**Delancey: **And when I came back from shooting a movie, that was the day "Eddie's Angels" came back and Randy Orton was making a mockery of Hulk Hogan, his family, and his reality show, "Hogan Knows Best." So in the end, we had a pool of red slime dumping all over Randy and he was furious.

The audience laughed.

**Rosie O'Donnell: **Randy Orton must hate you girls a lot, huh?

**Rochelle:** Yeah, we're always referred to as "Public Enemy #1."

The audience laughed.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** So after that night, this continued throughout Summerslam. What happened?

**Nicole:** Well, before Summerslam, Randy supposedly hired some neutralizer to get rid of us and it backfired completely at Summerslam. I mean, Randy can't touch us and she came along and abducted Rochelle and Delancey and another friend of mine and I was the only Angel left standing. It was a bad night and I don't wanna talk about it.

The audience laughed.

**Rochelle: **That was our signal to get someone to help us get rid of this neutralizer and I knew this girl who used to train with me. Her name is Brittany Swanson and she's currently on the RAW roster and she surprised everyone at Summerslam and that was right after Hulk Hogan beat Randy Orton keeping his undefeated streak alive.

The audience applauded.

**Joy Behar:** And I heard the after the match, the neutralizer that Randy hired quit.

**Delancey:** Yeah, she immediately quit. I mean, nobody can get rid of us and a few Divas on the WWE roster are afraid of us. Apparently, you don't wanna end up on our list as Randy Orton.

The audience laughed and applauded.

**Rosie O'Donnell:** Now, you girls have a DVD and a magazine coming out in November and the DVD is called "Eddie's Angels Do California." Could you tell us about it?

**Nicole: **Well, the DVD is a photoshoot that we did last month in Southern California and it's not just a bikini photoshoot, we were also wearing summer clothing like tube tops, shorts, and miniskirts and we're also going to some of the famous local attractions doing different activities and stuff like that.

**Rochelle:** And the DVD also features our favorite moments of Eddie Guerrero and the time we came onto the scene to the end, it's gonna be a great DVD. Everyone will enjoy it.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **That's amazing and speaking of magazines, you girls are on the cover of the October issue of "Seventeen" magazine and as I flipped through this magazine, I saw the cutest picture I've ever seen. Check this out, it's "Eddie's Angels" with their pets.

Elisabeth shows the audience the picture of "Eddie's Angels" holding their pets.

**Joy Behar:** Isn't that cute?

**Rosie O'Donnell:** Did you girls bring them with you?

**Delancey:** We did, They're backstage being taken care of.

**Joy Behar: **Now, we all know that Nicole Mitchell is engaged to John Cena, what about you, Delancey and Rochelle? Are you seeing somebody?

**Delancey:** Yes, I'm dating Smackdown superstar Bobby Lashley and we've been together for a month now. It's going good.

**Joy Behar: **That's great and you, Rochelle?

**Rochelle:** I'm engaged to Smackdown superstar to Dave Batista.

**Rosie O'Donnell:** Congratulations!

The audience applauded.

**Rochelle: **Thank you.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** Let's see the ring.

Rochelle extended her hand to the ladies and they leaned down to look at Rochelle's engagement ring.

**Joy Behar:** Wow, that is a beautiful ring.

**Rosie O'Donnell:** That _is_ beautiful. Dave must've spent half a million dollars on this.

**Rochelle: **Not exactly.

The audience applauded.

**Rosie O'Donnell: **Well, ladies, congratulations on your success and thanks for being here.

**Delancey: **Thanks for having us here.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** You're welcome and don't forget to watch Monday Night RAW on the USA Network at 9:00pm and Friday Night Smackdown moving to the new CW Network next week. "Eddie's Angels," everybody.

The audience applauded.


	10. The Powerhouses in Montreal

**Chapter 10: The Powerhouses in Montreal**

RAW and Smackdown was in Montreal, Quebec, Canada for a supershow and Delancey was teaming up with Dave, Rochelle, and Bobby for the first time in a 8-person intergender match against Finlay, Sir William Regal, Queen Sharmell, and the Little Bastard.

Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena helping Rochelle with the wedding plans.

"Okay," Rochelle said, "so far, I've got the location, the date, the color scheme, and the flowers. Next thing, the caterers and a day to get our dresses.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "Maybe we could get our dresses the day RAW and Smackdown have the supershow in Los Angeles."

"That's a great idea. I should call my mom and see if she wants to come."

"Cool."

"Has Bobby ever been to your place before?"

"No and he hasn't met my parents yet. Boy, am I happy that Smackdown is coming to St. Louis next month. Back in April, it wasn't a happy homecoming for me. You know, because of..."

"Yeah, but you have Bobby now, the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad for Dave though. If those stupid assholes, Finlay and Regal, hadn't gotten involved, then Dave would've been the World Heavyweight Champion."

"But Finlay, he says he loves to fight, but why did he run like a coward from Dave, who's 6'5" and 290 pounds?"

"Because he is a coward and just like Bobby said, Finlay's luck had just ran out. Finlay doesn't gave the guts to fight a man like Dave."

"Yeah."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Delancey said.

"It's Nicole," Nicole said from outside.

"Come in," Rochelle said.

Then Nicole went inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said as she and Rochelle hugged Nicole and pulled away.

"So, Nicole," Rochelle said, "Delancey told me the news about her, you, and John being on MTV's Making the Video. How does that feel?"

"It feels great," Nicole said. "I mean, this is the first time John and mine's collaboration is gonna be in a music video and I'm pretty excited about it."

"Hey, who isn't?" Delancey said.

"Oh, Rochelle, since RAW and Smackdown is gonna be in Mexico this week and your birthday is on Saturday, I thought I should give you your present early."

"Oh, thank you," Rochelle said as Nicole gave her a box.

Rochelle opened the box and inside was a white tank top with a replica of Dave's tattoo of the Phillippines and Greece tattoo combined together. Rochelle was in amazement as she took it out.

"Nicole, I love this," Rochelle said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nicole said as she hugged Rochelle and pulled away. "So what are you gonna do for your 25th birthday?"

"I don't know, probably go dancing and get sloppy drunk."

"Yeah, right," Delancey said.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the 8-person intergender match which was Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle against Finlay, Sir William Regal, Queen Sharmell and the Little Bastard.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and Dave walked down the ramp and Dave got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a black and gold corset tube top and gold boyshorts (the same outfit Candice Michelle wore in February 2006). Rochelle got into the ring and she and Dave got on one of the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. They got back down and then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black corset tank top with black ribbon on the front, black pants, and black hand warmers. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. They got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and stood next to Dave and Rochelle waiting for their opponents to come out. Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell, Sir William Regal, and the Little Bastard following him. They all walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Bobby, Delancey, Rochelle, Sharmell, William, and the Little Bastard left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Finlay start things off but William attacks Dave from behind and he punches Dave. Dave hits some shoulders in the corner followed by a running clothesline into the corner and more shoulders. Dave then hit an Irish whip and back body drop and a power slam to William and then he sets for the Batista Bomb but Finlay distracts Dave and Dave goes after him.

William tries to ambush Dave in the ring but Dave gets a spinebuster but Finlay breaks up the cover. Bobby tags in and he and Dave hit a double vertical suplex with Delancey and Rochelle dancing along on the apron. Bobby gets an Irish whip and a running shoulder into the corner and hits a snap suplex for a two count. Bobby misses a charge into the corner and Finlay is tagged in. Finlay gets a belly-to-belly suplex followed by a clothesline, a kick, and a forearm to the back. Bobby gets Finlay up for a Torture Rack and then he hits a backbreaker and William pulls Bobby off Finlay.

Finlay throws Bobby out of the ring and William hits a clothesline on Bobby. Finlay gets a European uppercut to Bobby and then Finlay hits a rear chin lock on Bobby. Bobby hits a punch but Finlay gets a clothesline and William hits a knee and then he gets a cover for a two count. William gets some more knees to Bobby's head for a two count and William runs Bobby into the corner and then Finlay tags in and he hits a running shoulder into the corner. Finlay draws Dave into the ring and that allows William and Finlay to double team. Finlay hits some elbow drops and then he tags in William. Bobby is sent into a back elbow and William gets an exploder suplex for a two count. William pulls a front face lock but Bobby tries to tag in Dave, but he cannot get to the corner. Dave tries to tag in, but William kicks Dave's hand away. Dave comes in but that allows Finlay to hit a clothesline on Bobby.

Bobby tags in Rochelle and Rochelle wants to fight William. William disagrees and tags in Sharmell. The girls have a staredown and they immediately get into a catfight with Rochelle charging Sharmell into the corner. Rochelle kicks Sharmell in the gut and hits a snapmare. Then Rochelle gets Sharmell in a headlock and hits a face slam. Then Rochelle hits the Traffic Jam and covers but William stops her. Dave and Bobby come in to Rochelle's aid and Rochelle tags in Delancey.

Delancey gets in the ring and Sharmell tags the Little Bastard. The Little Bastard pumps around the ring ready to fight and he tries to charge at Delancey but Delancey moves out of the way and superkicks the Little Bastard. Delancey covers but Finlay comes in but Dave comes in and he punches Finlay. Dave and Finlay fight outside the ring and Dave sends Finlay into the crowd. Delancey tags in Bobby and the Little Bastard tags in William and William has the shillelagh but Dave takes the shillelagh from William. Bobby then hits a spear and covers for the win.

After the bell, Dave, Rochelle, Delancey get into the ring and they raised each other's arm in the air. Then they hugged each other and they made fun at King Booker's Court who were hurting outside of the ring. As they were walking up the ramp, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle celebrated in the ring and they went on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and left the ring and went to the back.

"Wow, that was fun," Delancey said.

"Yeah, I am so glad that us girls had to team up with our men for this match," Rochelle said. "Whoo, that felt good."

"Yeah, who would've thought that this powerhouse team of myself and Dave would dominate more with two hot Divas by our side," Bobby said.

"Hey, I hope you mean 'dominate' as in...you know," Dave said.

"Don't even go there just yet," Rochelle said.

"But hey, did you see the Little Bastard when he was facing me?" Delancey said. "He was all pumped up ready to fight me, I had to kick the taste out of his mouth but Finlay had to stop me."

"But regardless of that, we still won. That's all that matters."

"Oh, yeah, but you know what?" Dave said. "I think after Smackdown tonight, how about we all go back to the hotel and have a drink?"

"Well, Smackdown is on the CW Network now and I think one little drink won't hurt. What about you two?"

"Yeah, what the heck?" Bobby said.

"Sounds cool," Delancey said.

"Cool," Rochelle said.

Then the gang walked away.

Later, it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero.

Chavo's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain followed by Chavo. Then the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp. Rey came down and joined Delancey and Rochelle who came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a gray plaid halter top and black pants with slits at the top and X rhinestones. Rochelle was wearing a pink velvet hooded dress with a zipper at the front and fur trim and pink suede boots with wool trim. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring.

Chavo attacks Rey when Rey entered the ring and he punches Rey. Rey kicks and punches back but Chavo responds with a Latino uppercut. Rey kicks back and then he hits a satellite headscissors that sends Chavo outside the ring. Rey charges at Chavo from the apron and both men go over the ringside barrier into the crowd. Rey punches and kicks Chavo while Chavo hits some forearms to Rey.

The battle continues into the crowd and Chavo gets kicks and a forearm. Rey hits some forearms and kicks to Chavo and then Rey slams Chavo headfirst into a chair. Delancey and Rochelle yell at Chavo as Rey then gets a seated senton onto Chavo and then he punches Chavo. Rey sends Chavo into the boards and then he kicks Chavo in the leg. Chavo tries to go back to the ring but Rey sends Chavo into the boards again. The referee holds Rey back after Rey sends Chavo into the seats one more time and they continue to fight through the crowd. Chavo falls back into the ringside area and Rey kicks Chavo in the ribs. Chavo kicks Rey as he returns to the ring and Chavo hits a kick to Rey that knocks Rey off the apron.

Vickie gives Chavo a chair but Rey hits a springboard drop kick on Chavo before Chavo can use it. Vickie comes into the ring and she tries to slap Rey but Rey blocks her. Then Rochelle gets behind Vickie and Rochelle grabs Vickie's arm as Vickie was begging Rochelle not to hit her. Then Chavo hits Rey from behind and Rochelle lets go of Vickie. Chavo then hits some punches and kicks to Rey in the corner and Rey hits a series of forearms but Chavo gets a takedown on Rey. More referees are called to the ring and Chavo and Rey are separated. Rey gets free and he charges at Chavo as Smackdown went to a commercial.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and they joined Dave and Rochelle in their hotel room for a drink.

"So what do you think the CW Network is gonna expect from Smackdown in the next several months?" Rochelle said.

"Possibly anything," Delancey said. "Besides, I get to watch some shows on that network."

"Especially 'Smallville' which Dave is gonna guest star in."

"Oh, that's right, man," Bobby said. "You're gonna shoot that episode next month, huh?"

"Yep and I can't wait," Dave said.

"Hey, you are referred to as Smackdown's Superman," Delancey said, "and now you're gonna guest star alongside the Superman, Tom Welling. That is gonna be huge."

"Oh, it's gonna be huge, alright. Just wait and see. Hey, you know what? This night is really good. How about we play a game?"

"What game do you have in mind?" Rochelle said.

"I don't know. Maybe Truth or Dare?"

"Hey, that's not too bad," Bobby said.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "I've been in such a good mood the past two weeks, why not? What the heck."

"Alright," Dave said.

"Okay, Rochelle, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rochelle said.

"Okay, I know that you've never had a boyfriend and before Dave came into the picture, but have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Once and only once. It was Spring Break during my junior year of college and I was dancing with this guy. We talked after that and we kissed. It was just a little fling and I never saw him again."

"Wow, so sad," Dave said. "Okay, Delancey, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Delancey said.

"Okay, I dare you...to kiss Rochelle slowly on the lips."

"Dave Michael Batista, you gotta be kidding me," Rochelle said.

"Wait a minute, I wanna see this," Bobby said.

"Bobby, you are sick," Delancey said.

"Hey, come on," Dave said, "one little kiss isn't gonna hurt."

Both Delancey and Rochelle paused for a minute.

"Okay," Rochelle said, "but if you say one word of this to anybody, or you, Bobby, I'm gonna kill you."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Dave said.

"Okay, you ready, Delancey?"

"I'm ready if you're ready," Delancey said.

"Okay."

Then Rochelle got off the couch and kneeled down to Delancey. Then they slowly leaned towards each other and gave each other a big peck on the lips. Then Dave and Bobby cheered as Rochelle sat back down on the couch next to Dave.

"Wow, that wasn't so bad," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

"Okay, Bobby, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bobby said.

"Okay, I dare you and Dave give me and Rochelle a lap dance."

"Oh, hey, we can do that," Dave said.

"Wait a minute," Rochelle said, "I think I know the perfect song for you guys to dance to. Hang on, I'll be right back."

Rochelle went to the bedroom and pulled out a CD from her bag. Rochelle went back to the living room, put the CD in the stereo, and pressed play. Then "Seduction" by Usher started playing.

"Oh, that's a good song, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said. "Let's move that coffee table out of the way."

Bobby, Delancey, and Dave got up and Bobby and Dave moved the coffee table as Delancey and Rochelle sat on the couch.

Then Bobby and Dave walked over to the girls and began doing their striptease and Delancey and Rochelle were laughing and cheering and were already enjoying it. Then the gang had fun for the rest of the night.


	11. Mercy, Mercy, No Mercy

**Chapter 11: Mercy, Mercy, No Mercy **

Two weeks later...

Smackdown was in Wichita, Kansas and Bobby was facing Dave, chosen as an opponent by King Booker, in a Pick Your Poison match. Bobby chose Finlay as King Booker's opponent for their Pick Your Poison match.

Last week, Bobby was teaming up with Dave and John Cena for the first time in a six-man tag team match against King Booker, Finlay, and Sir William Regal which was won and Delancey teamed up with Rochelle to take on Queen Sharmell in a handicap bra and panties match with Nicole Mitchell in their corner and Delancey and Rochelle won that match.

Delancey was walking down the hallway at the arena looking for Rochelle and when Delancey reached the catering room, she went inside and found Rochelle sitting at the table. Delancey walked over there.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said as Delancey sat down.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Nervous."

"Yeah, me too."

"I still can't believe King Booker would pick Dave as Bobby's opponent for the Pick Your Poison match. What a jerk."

"Well, payback is a bitch because you know Bobby picked Finlay for King Booker for his match."

"Oh, yeah. We gotta see that. What if the Little Bastard gets involved tonight?"

"Well, we won't be around for it."

"Man, it's a bum that we didn't go to San Diego for 'The Marine' world premiere and then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah, we would've had a good time. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Nicole called and said that John got her a new puppy."

"Oh, my God. Really?"

"Yeah, a little Chihuahua named CeCe."

"I'll bet it's really cute."

"Yeah, Nicole even sent me a picture of it."

Delancey took out her cell phone and clicked to the message part. Then she opened her recent message and showed Rochelle the picture of Nicole's new puppy.

"Oh, my God, that is so cute," Rochelle said. "John is such a generous guy."

"Yeah, that's why he and Nicole are getting married in a couple months," Delancey said putting her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Yeah. So are you excited about your video premiering on Monday?"

"Yes, oh, my God, my first music video. I still can't believe it. Last week was a total blast and you know what? This may be the beginning. If the movie 'The Marine' goes well and everything else, the WWE is gonna be bigger and so will John Cena. I also know that Nicole will soon be recording her second album and who knows? Maybe I might get a record deal."

"You think you're ready?"

"I know I'm ready because anything is possible."

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the tag-team match between Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy against Chavo Guerrero and Gregory Helms. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

The match starts and Chavo starts mouthing off at Rey saying he wants him in the ring and Rey obliges only for Chavo to get out of the ring leaving Rey to face Gregory who smirks away. Rey lunges at Chavo who hops off the apron and Gregory, straight off the bat, runs in and collects Rey in the back of the head and takes quick advantage with some right hands and a knee before attempting an Irish whip off the ropes. Rey slides between the legs of Gregory and takes him down with a nice headscissors and then bounces Gregory off the top turnbuckle in his corner as he makes the tag to Matt. Matt takes to Gregory with some left and right hands knocking him to the canvas and then a whip off the ropes into an elbow. He drops the elbow onto Gregory who is on the canvas again and instead of attempting a pin drop, Matt gives some big right hands to the head of Gregory to a two count from the referee before breaking it off and planting a kick to the back of Gregory.

He then makes the tag to Rey who springs off the top ropes with a double fist to the back of Gregory. Rey attempts a whip into the ropes which is reversed by Gregory and Rey locks his arms into the ropes keeping him there. Gregory charges in and is met by a boot to the face staggering him. Rey rushes in to take the advantage and walks into a very nice spinebuster by Gregory leaving Rey holding onto the back of his head. Rey is dragged by the leg into the opposite corner as the tag is made to Chavo who enters the ring and drops a couple of right feet into Rey before picking him up and giving him an uppercut sending him to the canvas again before putting in the boots again.

Chavo hits another uppercut and the tag is made to Gregory. Gregory comes in and plants a boot to Rey before bouncing his head off the top turnbuckle. He then whips Rey into the opposite corner but as Rey charges in, Gregory is taken down by a drop toe hold and connects head first into the second turnbuckle. Rey staggers to his corner and makes the tag to Matt who comes in and gives Gregory a clothesline repeating the dose on Chavo who has also rushed into the ring. Matt whips Gregory into the corner and follows up with a clothesline before coming out form the corner and giving Gregory a bulldog. Matt covers for two, but the count is broken up by Chavo who then is confronted by Rey. Rey beats Chavo into the ropes and then as he tries to come in again, Rey is tossed over the top of the ropes by Chavo but only onto the apron.

Chavo catches Rey with a forearm as he tries to launch himself over the ropes and Rey is on the floor. As Delancey and Rochelle checked on Rey, Matt comes in with a clothesline to the back of the head of Chavo putting him over the ropes and onto the floor as well. Matt turns into a double knee drop maneuvre by Gregory who takes advantage and hammers away at Matt. Gregory chokes Matt with the boot using the ropes as leverage. With a handful of hair, he takes Matt down again and puts Matt into a scissor lock around the neck trying for a submission. Matt manages to get out of the hold and drops an elbow into the back of the head of Gregory but can't take the advantage and in taken down with a kick to the gut.

Gregory makes to the tag Chavo who has made it back up into the corner and he comes in over the top ropes with a boot to the head of Matt and a kick to the back of the leg of Matt bringing him to his knees where he then drops him to the canvas with the hits to the back of the head and some more boots for good measure. The crowd chanted "Chavo sucks!" as Chavo was dropping Matt flat on his back with a right hand to the face. He salutes the crowd and makes a tag to Gregory who comes in and gives Matt a kick to the gut before choking him on the middle ropes. As Gregory remonstrates with the referee, Chavo comes around and tries to choke Matt on the ropes as well.

Gregory goes to bounce off the ropes only to be met by a clothesline from Matt who has managed to push Chavo away. Chavo comes into help and is taken down with a spinebuster from Matt as well! The referee rolls Chavo towards the ring apron and Matt just manages to make the tag to Rey despite Gregory trying to hold him back. Rey comes over the top ropes with a seated senton onto Gregory and follows up with a right hand taking down Chavo who is still in the ring and Rey gets to kicking into the hamstring of Gregory, then Chavo, and then Gregory again. Gregory reverses an Irish whip from Rey who bounces off the middle ropes and Gregory ducks under it leaving Chavo to meet a cross body press by Rey. Rey comes back with a twirling head scissors onto Gregory.

Rey walks into a boot by Chavo who bounces off the ropes and over the top of Rey bringing him down but Rey rolls through and comes back with a kick to the back of the head of Chavo but is then met by a clothesline from Gregory. Rey makes the tag to Matt and Matt plants some right hands into Gregory and then picks up Chavo and whips him into the corner. Matt drops onto all fours and Rey runs and leaps off his back and takes Chavo down into the middle ropes with a headscissors into a 619 position. Matt tries to put the Twist of Fate onto Gregory who reverses the move but is tripped up by Matt and he's down in the ropes right next to Chavo. Rey plants the 619 on both Chavo and Gregory and Vickie Guerrero pulls Chavo out of the ring and Gregory is left staggering and turns into a kick to the gut by Matt who successfully takes him down with the Twist of Fate! Rey drops the dime from the top and he pins Gregory for the three count.

After the match, Delancey and Rochelle celebrated with Rey and Matt and their arms were raised in the air. Chavo and Vickie were talking trash walking up the aisle and Rochelle reminded Vickie that in two days, she was gonna embarrass Vickie.

A little later before the Pick Your Poison between Bobby and Dave, Delancey was pacing back and forth in front of the locker room until Bobby came out.

"Are you all right, Delancey?" Bobby said. "You look worried."

"Yeah," Delancey said. "I'm just worried, that's all. I just hope that this doesn't mess things up between you, me, Rochelle, and Dave."

"Yeah, me too. Everything will be fine." Delancey nodded her head. "Let's go."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

Back at the arena, Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black and white swirl halter drape top with low neckline and low backline, black miniskirt, and black boots. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. They got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a white chain link dress. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and Dave walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Dave got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Bobby in the ring stare each other down before Dave offers his hand to Bobby which is accepted and the match officially begins. Bobby and Dave wander around the ring psyching themselves and limbering themselves up for the contest. Bobby and Dave finally locked up in the middle of the ring and both of them took a break to a stand off though Dave was down to one knee when they broke up. Bobby and Dave locked up again with both men going down to a knee before another clean break ensures. Booby and Dave stalk each other before they take each other's hands in a test of strength.

Once again, it is a stalemate until Dave uses a boot to kick the hand of Bobby away who then comes back and wraps his arms around the thigh of Dave. Dave is forced against the ropes and Bobby and Dave break again. They locked up again with Bobby getting a headlock onto Dave and pushing him up against the ropes. Dave breaks the headlock with an Irish whip on Bobby and is taken down by a shoulder block in the middle of the ring and slowly gets up nodding his head at the power of Bobby. Dave asks Bobby if he is ready and take the advantage by kicking him in the midsection and then following up with some right arms. Dave whips Bobby off the ropes and takes him down with a shoulder block of his own.

Dave takes the advantage with another kick to the midsection and prepares to give Bobby a Batista bomb but Bobby backs away very quickly. Bobby and Dave literally go head to head in the middle of the ring before Bobby unleashes some big right arms on Dave and then trying to scoop slam Dave which is blocked by Dave who lays elbows on the back of the neck of Bobby to break the hold. Bobby comes off the ropes only to be taken down by an elbow from Dave who goes for the cover on Bobby but only to the count of two. He then gets a chin lock on Bobby and with his legs around his waist attempts to wear him out. Bobby manages to get to his feet and breaks out of the chin lock with elbows to the midsection of Dave but is stopped by a knee to the gut from Dave who then whips Bobby into the corner and follows up with a clothesline.

Dave delivers shoulder blocks into the midsection of Bobby and then attempts to whip him into the opposite corner but it's reversed and Bobby comes in with his own clothesline against Dave and then gives him a huge shoulder block of his own. Dave staggers out of the corner into a kick to the gut by Bobby. Bobby bounces off the ropes with a legdrop to the back of Dave but is met by a bit boot to the face from Dave. Dave picks up Bobby and whips him into the ropes but lowers his head and is met by a kick from Bobby. Dave comes off the ropes and Bobby ducks a clothesline and walks into a bodyslam by Bobby who holds Dave on his shoulder allowing Dave to break out from behind. Dave pushes Bobby into the ropes and both men deliver clotheslines.

As the referee is delivering a double count, Finlay runs into the ring and drops an elbow onto Dave and the referee goes for the bell. As Finlay is beating on Dave, King Booker runs to the ring and proceeds to take some revenge on Finlay. Bobby gets to his feet and Dave and he fight toe to toe before Dave breaks it off and starts hitting Finlay whilst Bobby goes at it with Booker. As the four men were going at it, a bunch of referees and officials come out and tried to break up the huge fight.

"Just a minute, enough of this, that's enough," General Manager Theodore Long said as he came out from the curtain. "Enough of it! Y'all break that up, stop it right now! Now it seems to me that all four of you wanna go at it, so I'll tell you what. Why don't I do this? This Sunday at No Mercy, we will have a World Championship match, alright. You ain't gotta worry about that, player. But it will not be a one-on-one match, it will be a fatal four-way match. It will be the World Champion King Booker versus Bobby Lashley versus Finlay versus the former World Champion Batista."

After the match, King Booker and Queen Sharmell were in Theodore Long's office yelling at him about the recent announcement. And then, Bobby and Delancey came forward.

"What the hell you want?" Booker said. "What the hell you want!"

"Teddy, I earned that responsibility to go for the World Heavyweight Title. You know I'll take on anyone for the Championship."

"Well, I know I can beat you," Finlay said coming in and waving his shillelagh at Bobby, "and I know that I just beat you."

Everyone continued arguing until Dave and Rochelle came forward and things got quiet.

"What the hell you want?" Booker said.

"Teddy, good decision," Dave said shaking Theodore's hand. "Come on, guys. Can't we all just get along?"

"Good decision my ass!"

"Batista," Theodore said, "I think you're right. That is a good decision. Now I got one. Now since you all seem that you can't get along, I'll tell you what. Tonight, we're going to have ourselves a tag team match right here on Smackdown. It'll be King Booker, that's you, and Finlay taking on Bobby Lashley and you, Batista, right here on Smackdown."

Once again, another argument ensues and Delancey and Rochelle leave Theodore's office to get away.

"Okay, this is bad, this is really bad," Rochelle said. "I don't like this."

"Yeah, me either," Delancey said.

"I just hope Dave doesn't snap, that's all."

"Rochelle, Dave is not gonna do anything he's gonna later regret. Believe me."

"Delancey, you know that Dave had to forfeit the World Heavyweight Championship because of an injury thanks to Mark Henry and to Melina. And I swear, if anything bad happens, I'm going to RAW and I'm gonna haunt Melina everyday until she's scared straight and apologizes."

Then Rochelle walked away leaving Delancey about what could happen next from this night to Sunday.

Later, it was time for the tag-team match between Bobby and Dave versus King Booker and Finlay. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

The match begins with Finlay going on the offensive and attacks Dave from behind and then kicking him in the midsection as Bobby exits the ring. Finlay grabs Dave around the waist but is rammed into the corner back first. Dave unleashes with some big back elbows on Finlay then spins around and delivers with some big shoulder blocks to the midsection of Finlay. Dave delivers a suplex on Finlay who takes the easy way out by rolling out of the ring. Dave follows and unleashes a clothesline onto Finlay on the floor. Dave rolls Finlay back into the ring for a two count and then bounces his head into the turnbuckle before making the tag to Bobby.

With Dave still holding Finlay, Bobby spears him in the corner. Finlay staggers around the ring and slaps the unwanted tag onto Booker who just looks at him before having to enter the ring. Booker and Bobby locked up with Booker being forced into the corner. Booker then delivers a poke to the eye and unloads with knees and fists and forearms to the head to Bobby bringing him to his knees. Booker tries to whip Bobby across the ring which is reversed and Booker trying to spring back over the top of a charging Bobby is picked up over his shoulder. Booker breaks out of an attempted power slam but cannot avoid being given a spinebuster by Bobby.

Bobby goes for the pin which is broken up by Finlay. Booker goes the way of Finlay earlier in the match and rolls out of the ring with Bobby in tow but is given a back kick from Booker into the midsection and is then rammed into the steel steps head first! Booker kicks into the head of Bobby outside the ring before picking him up and throwing him back into the ring. Booker hits the back heel kick into the chest of Bobby but only manages a one count. Booker rams Bobby into his corner and instead of making the tag to Finlay, he slaps Finlay in the chest instead for the tag. Finlay enters the ring and stares down Booker before unleashing a big clothesline onto Bobby. Finlay covers for a one count again on Bobby and Finlay gets Bobby into a chin lock designed to wear down Bobby but Bobby gets back onto his feet and breaks the hold with some big elbows to the gut of Finlay.

Bobby attempts to bounce off the ropes for some advantage but is knocked down by Finlay with a hit to the head. Finlay then drops himself behind first onto Bobby and attempts the pin but is only able to get a one count. Finlay makes another non-regulation tag to Booker who comes in and gives a kick to the chest of Bobby. Booker gets a roll on Bobby and then comes off the ropes with a dropkick and gets a two count on Bobby. Bobby tries to get the tag to Dave but Booker attempts a suplex onto Bobby but can't find the leverage to bring him over and Bobby unleashes one on Booker. Both men are down but Booker manages to tag Finlay by slapping him on the leg and Bobby makes the tag to Dave. Finlay comes in and delivers a hit onto Dave on the apron making him want to come into the ring.

While the referee tries to get Dave back out of the ring, Finlay grabs Bobby and brings him to his corner where Booker unleashes a stiff right hand to the jaw. Finlay drops a big elbow into the chest of Bobby and then another. Finlay throws Bobby out of the ring and onto the floor and as he is being admonished by the referee, Booker chops Bobby three times against the barricade before he throws him back into the ring. Finlay gets some uppercuts to Bobby against the ropes but Bobby hits back and tries to make the tag to Dave but is tripped up and Finlay applies a head lock to Bobby on the canvas. As Bobby tries to make the tag to Dave, Booker enters the ring distracting the referee who misses the tag made to Dave. The referee puts Dave out of the ring as Booker and Finlay double team Bobby in the corner.

Finlay gets the tag to Booker and he gives Bobby a big chop against the ropes. Booker berates Bobby calling him a peasant before an Irish whip is applied. Bobby ducks under the big leg of Booker and comes back spearing him to the canvas. Booker manages to roll over and tag in Finlay who doesn't make it before Bobby gets the tag to Dave. Dave comes into the ring taking down Finlay with a big right hand then one on Booker and another on Finlay and another on Booker before Sir William Regal hits the ring and causes the disqualification.

Dave takes down William, slams Finlay into a corner, delivers his trademark clothesline, gives Booker a spinebuster, and then gives another to William! Bobby comes towards Dave and is given a spinebuster as well! As Dave is stalking Finlay to give him one as well, the Little Bastard sneaks in and delivers a low blow to Dave momentarily distracting him. Dave grabs at him but only manages to get his jacket. Rochelle delivers a superkick to the Little Bastard and Dave grabs Finlay, who was wielding the shillelagh, and delivers a spinebuster on him as well!

Delancey goes into the ring to check on Bobby and Dave goes on the turnbuckle and gives the belt around the waist signal before staring down Bobby for a moment and repeating the signal as the show came to an end. What would be the outcome of No Mercy this coming Sunday.


	12. No Mercy

**Chapter 12: No Mercy**

No Mercy was in Raleigh, North Carolina and Delancey was walking in the hallway at the arena with her cell phone. Delancey dialed Nicole's number and she waited for Nicole to pick up. After a few rings, Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just here at the arena hours before No Mercy."

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm……I'm just worried about tonight and I think Rochelle is really gonna snap if something bad happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that Dave had to forfeit the World Heavyweight Championship because of an injury thanks to Mark Henry and to Melina. And Rochelle swore that if anything bad happens, she'll be going to RAW and she's gonna haunt Melina everyday until she's scared straight and apologizes."

"Oh, yeah, the former Smackdown bitch has caused a lot of trouble since she switched to Smackdown and all of it came crashing down in May. And now she's back on RAW, she messed with Trish Stratus again but payback was a bitch again. And now, her boyfriend is no longer the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy is the Intercontinental Champion and now Melina has a new sworn enemy named Brittany Swanson."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I can sense a little feud going on. Melina isn't exactly a nice girl and Brittany may be the new girl still, but Melina needs to learn not to get on the Chain Gang Divas' bad side because just like John, we'll snap."

"Exactly."

"Okay, listen, Delancey, don't worry about tonight. Let off some steam. You're good at it."

"Yeah, I should do that right now. I'll see you tomorrow in South Carolina."

"Okay, bye."

Then Delancey ended the call.

Delancey then walked down the hallway and went to the locker room. When she reached there, she got inside and went over to her bag. She pulled out her workout clothes and changed into them. Then she did something she never thought she would do. Delancey got her hair in a ponytail. It was time for a change for her and it was working besides dressing a little sexy.

Delancey worked out in the fitness room for an entire two hours by punching a punching bag, doing push-ups and sit-ups, and jumping the rope.

After that, Delancey was out of breath until Rochelle came in the fitness room.

"Delancey?" Rochelle said.

"Rochelle, hi," Delancey said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Rochelle, I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Okay. Look, I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, I still want us to be best friends. Eddie Guerrero brought us closer and when you came to Smackdown, it brought us even closer. I don't want this fatal four-way match to break us apart."

"It won't. Rochelle, don't worry about it and don't worry about Dave. He's not gonna snap and it kills me that this is causing tension between him and Bobby. That's why I'm letting off steam so I shouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, I can see that and I'm surprised that your hair is in a ponytail. I mean, you're always leaving it down."

"Yeah."

"So, you're gonna be accompanying me for my Evening Gown match tonight?"

"Of course I am. I gotta see Vickie trying to wrestle you since you and I both know she can't wrestle a lick."

Then the girls laughed.

Then No Mercy was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Evening Gown match between Rochelle and Vickie Guerrero.

"The following is an Evening Gown match scheduled for one fall and the only way is by pinfall, submission, or stripping her opponent to her bra and panties," Tony Chimel announced. Chavo's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain. "Making her way to the ring, Vickie Guerrero."

Vickie slowly walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Vickie stood in the ring fidgeting and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a black V-neckline halter top with a silver-tone chain and black and white swirl pants and Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. The girls walked down the aisle and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a red halter gown. She then got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match started with Rochelle and Vickie having a staredown and Vickie slapped Rochelle and kicked her gut. Then Vickie tossed Rochelle on the mat by her hair. Then Rochelle popped up and she and Vickie get into a catfight roll around the ring. Rochelle kicked VIckie in the gut and nailed Vickie with a suplex and then backdropped her right onto the mat. Rochelle choked Vickie with her foot and nailed the Rochelle-shock. Then Delancey pulled some scissors from under the ring and gave them to Rochelle and she cut off Vickie's dress. Then she pulled Vickie's dress for the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey went into the ring and she and Rochelle hugged. Then Chavo came out and went into to check on Vickie. Then he bitched at Delancey and Rochelle and pulled Vickie out of the ring. Chavo continued to talk trash to Delancey and Rochelle and the girls in the ring continued to make fun of him and Vickie.

Later it was time for the falls count anywhere match between Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero.

Chavo's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain followed by Chavo. Then the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp. Rey came down and joined Delancey and Rochelle who came out from the curtain. Rochelle was wearing a red and pink polka dot cowl neck dress. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rey got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air. Then he took off his shirt and threw it in the crowd. He got back down and Delancey, Rochelle, and Vickie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chavo went on the offensive first hitting forearms and kicks, then taking Rey down with a back elbow. Chavo hit a forearm but Rey slid under his legs and hit a dropkick. Rey missed a second dropkick and Chavo tried to roll up Rey but Rey got on top and hit some punches. Chavo backdropped Rey to the apron but Rey hit a shoulderblock between the ropes. Then the two battled up onto the second rope while the fans chanted "Eddie!"

Chavo teased that he was going to powerbomb Rey off the ropes and to the floor and they continued to battle and both of them fell off the ropes and to the floor after punching each other. On the outside, Rey dropkicked Chavo but Chavo came back with forearms to the back and then whipped Rey into the barricade. Chavo was saying "This is not your uncle, this is not your family" pointing at Rey's armband as he hit him and they fought back to the entranceway. Chavo went for a powerbomb, but Rey grabbed the scaffolding of the lighting rig to avoid it. Rey kicked Chavo while hanging off of it then gave Chavo a rana for a two count on the stage. They brawled by the entrance and Rey kicked at Chavo's leg, then threw him into a barricade. Chavo battled back and grabbed the Gory Special, then dropped Rey throat first across a guardrail.

Rey reversed a whip and sent Chavo into the guardrail and Rey used the guardrail to hit Chavo in the stomach, then hung Chavo gut first across it. Rey jumped off the hockey boards and gave Chavo a legdrop across the back of his head and then hit a tilt-a-whirl headscissors on the floor. Rey worked over Chavo with chops to the back and they fought amongst the fans. Rey went for a bodyscissors, but Chavo swung Rey head first into the hockey boards, then covered him on the floor. Chavo picked up Rey by the legs and swung him into a row of chairs. Then they went into the crowd and up the stands with Chavo on offense. Rey came back with a kick and kicked Chavo down the stairs and back to the floor. Rey gave Chavo a seated senton off the hockey boards, then kicked Chavo in the head. Rey kept on Chavo, but Chavo busted out with a clothesline and then started pounding Rey's back. Chavo rammed Rey's arm into the hocked boards, then hit an uppercut that sent him into the chairs. Chavo kept working on Rey's arm, then whipped him into the side of the bleachers.

Rey came back with a kick then used a staircase railing to hit a variation of the 619. Rey rammed Chavo into a steel barricade and Rey climbed up the steps and stood on the railing, then jumped off to the floor with a flying bodypress. Rey then got the pin and the victory.

Delancey and Rochelle raised Rey's arms in the air along with the referee and they kicked Chavo some more after the pin and they started to walk away. Rey turned around and went back to dish out more, but Vickie was covering Chavo. Rey walked away and Vickie screamed as Chavo slowly started to get up. Rochelle reminded Vickie that this was over as she, Delancey, and Rey walked away.

"You did it, Rey," Delancey said, "you finally did it."

"I'm sure that Eddie was looking down on you and is very proud of you," Rochelle said.

"Thanks, Rochelle," Rey said. "You think that's the last of Chavo and Vickie?"

"I don't think so," Delancey and Rochelle said.

"You can rest assure that this isn't over," Delancey said.

"Yeah, but you know we got your back," Rochelle said.

"Thanks, ladies," Rey said. "I knew I could trust you."

"Of course you could trust us," Delancey said. "We would never turn our backs on you."

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

Later, it was time for the fatal four-way match for the World Heavyweight Championship Match which was Bobby versus Dave versus Finlay versus King Booker. Each man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Finlay rolled to the floor at the bell while Bobby and Dave started pounding Booker giving him a double shoulderblock. Bobby and Dave gave Booker knees in a corner and Finlay ran in, hit Bobby from behind, and threw him out of the ring. Finlay clotheslined Dave and Booker shoved Finlay. Bobby ran in and Booker threw Bobby back out. Finlay and Booker smiled at each other and stomped Dave in a corner. Booker and Finlay double teamed Dave and Bobby ran in and threw Finlay out of the ring. Bobby went after Booker punching him in a corner and Booker fought back against Bobby, but got caught in a spinebuster for a two count.

Bobby whipped Booker across the ring and put Finlay pulled Booker to the floor. Bobby went for a baseball slide, but they both side stepped it and then rammed Bobby back first into the ring apron. Finlay and Booker got back into the ring and went back to working over Dave. They pounded him with forearms and chops in a corner and Dave dodged a Booker clothesline, but Finlay then caught him with one. Finlay then turned on Booker giving him a clothesline and Finlay elbowdropped Booker, then Dave. Finlay took Dave to the floor and rammed him into the ring steps. Finlay got back into the ring and started trading shots with Booker, snapmaring him and giving him elbows to the chest. Bobby tried to get back into the ring, but Finlay kicked him back to the floor. Finlay gave Booker a sit-down splash, but Dave got in to break it up. Finlay put Dave in a Fujiwara armbar then drove his knee into Dave's arm. Dave fought up, lifting Finlay into a Samoan Drop, but Finlay didn't release his grip on Dave's arm. Bobby ran in and kicked Finlay in the face and Finlay grabbed Bobby's leg and put him in a single leg crab. Booker broke it up with a superkick on Finlay and Booker covered Finlay, but Dave broke it up. Dave stomped Booker, then hit some shoulderblocks. Dave went for a clothesline, but Booker ducked it and hit a jumping side kick.

Booker and Dave traded punches and Dave ducked a clothesline and hit a side slam. Dave went for a cover, but Booker kicked out. Bobby clotheslined Booker to the floor, then backdropped Dave to the outside. Finlay ran in with a chair, but Bobby kicked it away and hit some punches on him, then a back elbow. Bobby hit a clothesline, then pressed Finlay over his head and dropped him into a gutbuster. The Little Bastard ran in and hit Bobby with a low blow, then he ran into Delancey and she superkicked the Little Bastard out of the ring. Then Rochelle threw the Little Bastard back under the ring. Finlay hit Bobby with the shillelagh, but Booker broke up the cover. Booker and Finlay then took turns covering Bobby while the other would break up the pin. Booker and Finlay traded punches, then Dave came in and punched both men. Dave clotheslined Finlay, then Booker, and Dave went for a vertical suplex on Booker, then turned it into a jackhammer. Dave got up and gave Finlay a clothesline. Booker and Finlay rolled to the floor and Dave charged Bobby and hit a spear for a two count, then covered him again and again for two counts. Dave hit some shoulderblocks in the corner then hit a clothesline in the corner. Dave went for a powerslam, but Bobby floated over it and gave Dave a spinebuster and blood was pouring out of the top of Dave's head. Bobby shoulderblocked Dave, then clotheslined him to the floor. Finlay ran in and Bobby tossed him out. Booker ran in and hit Bobby with the Bookend for a two count. Booker went for a suplex but Bobby turned it into a small package for a two count.

Booker chopped Bobby, but missed a clothesline, only to come back with a flying forearm for a two count. Booker set up for the ax kick, but Finlay ran in and clotheslined Booker for a two count. Finlay charged Bobby but Bobby moved and Finlay went shoulder first into the ringpost. Dave got into the ring and gave Bobby, then Booker, then Finlay, spinebusters. Dave gave Finlay the Batista Bomb, but then Bobby speared Dave. Then Booker crawled onto Finlay and got the pin for the win.

King Booker got out of the ring as the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Title belt and Sharmell joined him. They were walking up the aisle raising each other's arms in the air while Rochelle was in the ring checking on Dave and Dave stood up and stared at King Booker from the ring. Delancey got into to check on Bobby and Bobby stood up. Then he and Dave stared at each other and shook hands. Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring and walked to the back.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Delancey said. "I'm really sorry. I know this was what you wanted but this is really complicated."

"I know," Bobby said. "But I will get another shot at the World Heavyweight Title. I'm not giving up that easily."

"That's what I like to hear."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other.

Nicole said. 


	13. Rochelle’s Time: Her Homecoming

**Chapter 13: Rochelle's Time: Her Homecoming**

Smackdown was in none other than Rochelle's hometown of Jacksonville, Florida and on that night, Delancey was teaming up with Rochelle and Ashley in a six-Diva tag team match against Queen Sharmell, Michelle McCool, and Kristal Marshall and Bobby was facing Dave and Finlay in a triple threat match to determine the number one contender to face King Booker next week for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Delancey and Rochelle were driving around Jacksonville because Rochelle wanted to show Delancey her old neighborhood. The girls pulled up to a one-story house which the front yard hadn't have any trees and the grass was dirty and stringy.

"This is where my mother used to live with my father before she moved in with my grandmother," Rochelle said.

"Man, that house looks like a trailer park," Delancey said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You wanna go inside?"

"I rather not."

"Okay."

Then Rochelle and Delancey drove away.

Next, the girls went to an old two-story Victorian style house.

"This is where my grandmother, my mother, and I used to live until my mother got her an internship and moved to Miami," Rochelle said.

"Now this is a nice house," Delancey said.

"It is, isn't it? I have a lot of memories in that house."

"I'm surprised that after a year, you never showed any of us your old neighborhood."

"Well, now that I'm engaged, I feel like it's time to show you where I came from, and to tell you the truth, I feel there's something missing in my life. I don't know what it is but I can just feel it now."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's close to home."

"Yeah."

Then the girls drove away.

When the girls got to the parking lot at the arena, Rochelle parked her rental car and she and Delancey got out of it. Then the girls came across two security guards and a guy who looked to be 6'4" and had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me," Rochelle said. "Can I help you?"

Rochelle looked at the guy and started to get a gut feeling about something.

"Rochelle Kennedy?" The guy said.

"Yes?" Rochelle said.

"Do you know a man named Lionel Kennedy?"

"Yeah, I never met him. He's my father. He died four years ago."

"Well, you might not believe this but……he's my father as well and I'm your half-brother."

"What's your name?" Delancey asked.

"My name is Taylor and I live in West Palm Beach, Florida. Here."

Taylor handed Rochelle a folder and Rochelle opened it to reveal DNA test results and photos.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said. "I can't believe this. It's okay, gentlemen. He's all right. Come with me."

Then Delancey, Rochelle, and Taylor went inside the arena.

"So, how did you find me?" Rochelle said.

"Well, my mother passed away in April and after I graduated from college, I went through some things and found some old birth certificate with your name, our father's name, and your mother's name. Then I found an address of where I believe your parents used to live and contacted there. Then when I typed in your name on a Google search, I was surprised to find out that you were working for the WWE and kept track of where you were going and that led me here today."

"Wow, that must've been amazing for you after found out," Delancey said.

"Yeah."

"Well, Taylor, I believe everything you're saying and I'm glad that you came forward and found me," Rochelle said.

"Well, I'm sure that you two have lots to talk about," Delancey said, "so I'll leave you alone. And, by the way, I'm Delancey Scott."

"Nice to meet you," Taylor said shaking Delancey's hand and pulling away.

Delancey continued to walk down the hallway until she reached the locker room and went inside. Bobby was there.

"Hey, babe," Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said. "How was it?"

"It was good. I totally saw where Rochelle and her mother was coming from. The place where Rochelle's parents used to live, not your normal happy family home. But Rochelle's grandmother's house, it was too beautiful to leave behind. Very beautiful."

"I guess it must've hard for her when her grandmother passed away."

"Yeah, but you'll never believe what happened the minute Rochelle and I got back to the arena."

"What?"

"Rochelle has a long-lost half-brother."

"You're kidding."

"No. He had everything to prove it: DNA test results, photographs, everything. It was really a sentimental moment."

"Wow, that does sound sentimental."

"Rochelle said she felt that a piece of her was missing and it looks like she got it here in her hometown of Jacksonville."

"So, is her brother here? What does he look like?"

"He's about 6'4", dirty blonde hair, and green eyes."

"I gotta meet this guy."

"Well, let's go."

Then Bobby and Delancey left the locker room.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the six-Diva tag team match between Delancey, Rochelle and Ashley against Queen Sharmell, Michelle McCool, and Kristal Marshall. Kristal's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Michelle and Sharmell following her.

"The following is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making their way to the ring, the team of Queen Sharmell, Michelle McCool and Kristal Marshall."

The three girls walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. The three posed to make themselves look good and they stood next to each other waiting for Delancey, Rochelle and Ashley to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Ashley Massaro, Delancey Scott, and Jacksonville's own, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a black open halter jumpsuit (the same one Dawn Marie wore in March 2005) and an orange "Victoria's Secret" pink designed midriff tube top. Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. The three Divas walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and Delancey and Ashley got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal an orange corset tank top with black ribbon in the front and black pants. Rochelle got into the ring and she, Delancey, and Ashley got on one of the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. They got back down and then Delancey, Ashley, Sharmell, and Kristal left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Michelle start it off in the ring and Rochelle tosses Michelle into the corner and Michelle reverses Rochelle in the corner and she gives her a number of right hands. Michelle whips Rochelle to the corner and Rochelle comes out of the corner and trips Michelle. Rochelle tags in Delancey and Delancey comes off the top rope with a cross body and covers for a two count. Delancey dropkicks Michelle down and Delancey pins Michelle again for a two count. Michelle then nails Delancey with a clothesline and then she makes the tag to Kristal. Kristal goes to nail Delancey, but Delancey moves, and she hits Kristal. Delancey takes Kristal down with a spinebuster and then she tags in Ashley.

Kristal bails out of the ring, and Ashley goes after her, and then Kristal gets back in the ring and makes the tag to Sharmell. Sharmell is face to face with Ashley gives Sharmell some right hands, and then she goes to whip Sharmell, but Sharmell reverses it, and then gives Ashley an elbow to the face. Sharmell then gives Ashley a big boot to the gut and then she gives Ashley a number of right hands. Sharmell tags in Michelle and the two pick Ashley up and drop her down to the mat. Michelle grabs Ashley's feet and she slingshots her across the bottom of the second rope. Michelle then tags Sharmell back into the ring and then she goes for a pump handle slam, but Ashley gets out of it and Sharmell and Michelle clash into each other.

Kristal tags herself in and then she gets in the ring and goes for an elbow drop on Ashley, but Ashley moves and tags in Rochelle. Rochelle gives Kristal a hip toss and then she gives her a body slam to take her down. Rochelle gives Kristal a quick elbow drop and then she picks her up and chops her across the chest a couple of times. Rochelle whips Kristal off the ropes but Kristal hangs onto the ropes and Sharmell jumps on Rochelle but Rochelle suplexes Sharmell. Then Kristal joins in but Rochelle picks her and she tags in Delancey. Delancey goes to the top rope and nails a crossbody on Kristal. Delancey and Rochelle clothesline Michelle to the outside of the ring and Delancey hits the Switcheroo of D on Kristal to get the win.

"Here are your winners, Ashley Massaro, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle and Ashley got into the ring and hugged Delancey. Then the referee raised the girls' arms in the air. Sharmell, Michelle, and Kristal were talking trash while Delancey, Rochelle, and Ashley continued their celebration and talking smack to them as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Bobby and Delancey were in the interview area talking about the triple threat number one contenders match. Delancey was wearing a blue see-through top, black bustier, and blue plaid miniskirt.

"Joining us now is one of the members of this triple threat match-up tonight to determine the number one contender, Bobby Lashley," Michael Cole said. "Can you handle the pressure of being the World Heavyweight Champion? In other words, should you win the number one contenders match here tonight?"

"I guess you really don't know me," Bobby said. "I don't yell, I don't scream, or I don't say outlandish things. I don't generally say what I'm gonna do, I just go out and do it. As for pressure, as the amateur wrestler, I wrestled in World championship matches and I was successful. Here in the WWE, I earned and worked my way to the number one contender spot for the World Heavyweight Championship. And next week, you'll probably be asking me how does it feel to face King Booker for the World Title and then the week after that, you'll probably ask me how does it feel to be the World Champion. As for pressure, I welcome pressure."

A little later, it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and Jamie Noble. Jamie was in the ring and Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp. Rey came down and joined Delancey and Rochelle who came out from the curtain. Rochelle was wearing a lime green plaid tube top and green plaid miniskirt. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out with Vickie following him.

"Never mind, never mind us," Chavo said onto the microphone. "We're just here to say hi. Hi. Hello, Rey. Don't worry about us, Rey. I promise Vickie and I will stay right here and we won't interfere in your match not one bit. I promise. Please continue."

Delancey and Rochelle left the ring and went on both sides as the referee called for the bell.

Jamie and Mysterio exchange forearms and Jamie gets a knee to Rey followed by a forearm to the back. Rey hits a satellite headscissors but Jamie sends Rey into the turnbuckles. Jamie hits a chop but Rey hits a series of kicks. Jamie gets a hard Irish whip followed by a forearm and Jamie charges into a boot, but Jamie hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Jamie gets a slam followed by a snap leg drop for a near fall and Jamie gets a rear chin lock. Jamie hits a running knee to the head and he gets a two count.

Jamie gets a rear waist lock and then he tries for a butterfly suplex but Rey blocks it. Jamie rolls a sunset flip but Rey rolls through and he kicks Jamie. Rey gets a quebrada for a two count and Rey hits a rana to Jamie and then he hits a springboard senton splash. Jamie hits a scoop power slam to Rey for a two count and Rey flips out of a belly-to-back suplex and he gives Jamie a drop toe hold and Rey hits the 619 and a springboard leg drop for the three count.

After the match, Delancey and Rochelle get into the ring to celebrate with Rey but...

"Bravo, bravo, bravo," Chavo said. "Great match, Rey. You must be very happy with yourself, Rey. You proud of yourself, Rey? Huh? Are you proud with driving me to the lowest point of my career? Huh? You proud of that, Rey?"

"Hey, what are trying to say, Chavo?" Rey said onto the microphone.

"Look, I'm lower now than when I quit wrestling, when I retired from wrestling, Rey. When I think of losing to you at No Mercy then losing at you at the Raw Reunion, it makes me sick."

"You know what? You make me sick. You're crazy, _ese_."

"As long as I'm here on Smackdown and as long as you're here on Smackdown, this thing between us, it's never gonna be over. The only way we're gonna finish this is that one of us quits. So I challenge you, Rey, to an 'I Quit' match next week. If I lose, I'll quit, I'll quit. I'll leave. But if you lose, you quit. You leave for good."

"I've just beaten you Sunday at No Mercy, I've beaten you Monday on RAW. Now do you wanna get beat again?"

Vickie grabbed the microphone from Chavo and laughed it off.

"I just figured this whole thing out," Vickie said. "I just figured it out. The difference, Rey, between my Eddie and you is not in our last names. The difference is my Eddie had balls."

Then Delancey and Rochelle looked at each other and went into an uproarious laughter and Rochelle took the microphone from Rey.

"Is that supposed to scare Rey?" Rochelle said. "It really doesn't because he's got more balls than Chavo has. Why? Because the coward known as Chavo can't admit the real truth. And you think you got more balls than Rey? How would you feel if I made you my bitch? Yeah, because if Chavo loses, that's exactly what's gonna happen to you. You will become my slave for 30 days and 30 nights and I will embarrass you and make you look stupid since you think you got more balls than Rey."

Then Rochelle gave the microphone back to Rey and said,

"I'm gonna tell you that I'm going prove to both of you what Rey Mysterio is made out of. You want an 'I Quit' match, I'll tell you what and I can promise you the words 'I Quit' will be coming out of _your_ mouth."

Then Chavo and Vickie went to the back and Rey, Delancey, and Rochelle left the ring and went to the back.

"Rochelle, I gotta admit," Delancey said, "that sounds like a good idea. What are you planning on doing to Vickie?"

"Oh, I'm thinking tight leather clothing, Vickie's hair looking wild, and her on a leash," Rochelle said as she and Delancey laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Rey said. "Don't you think that's a little overboard?"

"Rey, Chavo and Vickie have been putting you down for weeks before you beat Chavo at No Mercy. It's time for them to really pay the price. Rey, I've known you for a year and I've seen what you can do in the ring. Vickie's wrong. You do got balls. You won the Royal Rumble and you won the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 22. Chavo, he's jealous because Randy Orton got him to jump to conclusions and Chavo can't admit it because he's a coward."

"Randy doesn't have a championship now to hold and you, Rey, you got pride," Delancey said. "You, without a doubt, got balls."

"What am I gonna do without you girls?" Rey said.

Then the three got into a group hug.

Later, it was time for the number one contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Bobby, Dave, and Finlay. King Booker and Queen Sharmell were at ringside for commentary.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and his arms in the air. He got back down and then Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Bobby stare each other down and then they look at Finlay and both men go after Finlay. Dave and Bobby hits a double back elbow and Finlay goes out of the ring. Dave hits some shoulders to Bobby in the corner and Bobby runs Dave into the corner and Bobby hits some elbows. Bobby misses a charge into the corner but Bobby gets a kick. Bobby and Dave then charged at each other with kicks to the head and both men are down. Finlay returns to the ring and he drops elbows and kicks Dave and Bobby. Finlay throws Dave out of the ring and then he hits Bobby with a European uppercut, kick, and knee drop. Bobby gets Finlay up and he hits a running power slam. Little Bastard comes into the ring and he stops the referee from making the count. Delancey and Rochelle get into the floor but run into each other as the Little Bastard escaped them this time.

Bobby chases the Little Bastard around the ring and Finlay leaps over the Little Bastard on the floor, but he is met with a clothesline from Bobby. Bobby sending Dave into the ring post and gets back into the ring. Finlay has Bobby in a rear chin lock and Finlay kicks Bobby in the leg while Bobby responds with punches to Finlay. Dave returns to the ring and he punches Finlay and Bobby. Dave gets a back elbow to Finlay and then he hits a standing power slam to Finlay and then he clotheslines Finlay over the top rope to the floor. Dave hits a spinebuster to Bobby and then he sets for the Batista Bomb, but Finlay hits a clothesline. Finlay and Bobby work on Dave on the floor but Dave fights back.

Dave slams Bobby and then Finlay into the ring steps. Dave rearranges the announce table and Dave gets Finlay up for an apparent power slam through the announce table, but Bobby kicks Dave. Dave tries to do the same to Bobby but Finlay kicks him. Finlay and Bobby hits a double spinebuster and they send Dave through the table. Bobby wants Finlay to come into the ring and Finlay gets some forearms and a short arm clothesline to Bobby. Finlay hits a series of European uppercut and Bobby hits a forearm, but Finlay goes for the eyes. Bobby gets some punches to Finlay and Bobby misses a dropkick when Finlay holds on to the ropes. Finlay hits a senton splash and then he sends Bobby into the ring post. Finlay hits the Kryptonite Krunch on Bobby but Dave pulls Finlay out of the ring.

Finlay kicks Dave in the head and then throws a part of the announce table at Dave. Finlay returns to the ring and Bobby hits some punches and a back elbow in the corner. Bobby presses Finlay over his head but Dave hits a spear to Bobby. Dave clotheslines Bobby when Finlay moves out of the way and Finlay hits a clothesline to Dave but he can only get a two count. The Little Bastard rolls a chair into the ring and then when the referee deals with the chair, Finlay hits Bobby with the shillelagh. Dave blocks Finlay's attempt to hit him with the shillelagh and then he hits a spinebuster and the Batista Bomb for the three count.

Rochelle gets in the ring and jumps in Dave's arms. Then it was announced that John Cena and the Big Show will coming to Smackdown next week to watch the World Heavyweight Championship. Meanwhile, Delancey was checking on Bobby and in her mind, what would be the outcome for the next week and how long will her friendship between herself and Rochelle will hang on because of the tension between Bobby and Dave?


	14. Bobby Meets the Parents

**NOTE:**** Sorry for the long delay. I'm so busy with school and I'm having a hard time dealing with stuff. **

****

**Chapter 14: Bobby Meets the Parents **

Two weeks later……

Bobby and Delancey went to St. Louis, Missouri because Smackdown had a show the following day.

After checking in at the hotel, the two took the 24-minute trip to Delancey's hometown of Chesterfield because Delancey was finally going to introduce Bobby to her parents.

The two then finally arrived at Delancey's parents' house.

"Nice house your parents have," Bobby said when he and Nicole got out of the rental care.

"Thanks," Delancey said.

The house was a two-story Southwestern style house and it was about 3,000 square feet. When Bobby and Delancey arrived at the door, Delancey rang the doorbell. A minute later, her mom, Chantelle, opened the door.

"Hi, Delancey," Chantelle said.

"Hi, mom," Delancey said as she and her mom hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're finally here."

"Mom, this is Bobby," Delancey said. "Bobby, this is my mom, Chantelle."

"It's nice to meet you finally," Bobby said shaking Chantelle's hand."

"You too, Bobby," Chantelle said. "Well, come in."

Bobby and Delancey went inside and Chantelle closed the door. Then the three went to the living room and Delancey's dad, Steven was sitting down going over paperwork.

"Hi, dad," Delancey said.

"Hey," Steven said as he got up and hugged Delancey. "It's so good to see you."

"You, too. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Bobby. Bobby, this is my dad, Steven."

"It's great to finally meet you, Bobby.

"You too, Steven," Bobby said shaking Steven's hand.

"Well, let's have a seat." Then everyone sat down on the couch. "So, Delancey tells me you're a former Army sergeant."

"Yeah and I continued to wrestle there for several years before I signed with the WWE. Delancey told me you work alongside Nicole Mitchell's dad at the base in St. Louis."

"That's right. I, too, was a former Army sergeant and after a few years, I recently relocated to the base in St. Louis as a Major."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah. So Delancey, how's Nicole?"

"She's doing well," Delancey said. "Of course, John is teaming up with Dave tomorrow night and I know it will be a great match. And Nicole, she's actually throwing the first pitch at Game 4 of the World Series."

"What? No way," Chantelle said.

"Yep, she said it was a dream for her and it's finally coming true."

"That's wonderful," Steven said.

"Yes, it is," Chantelle said. "By the way, are we gonna expect a wedding invitation from her soon?"

"Oh, yes, you will," Delancey said. "Nicole was passing out the invitations at the supershow in L.A. and did mail some last week."

"That's good," Steven said.

An hour later, Steven and Bobby were continuing their conversation and Delancey was helping Chantelle with dinner.

"Bobby is really nice," Chantelle said. "I know that he's the one for you."

"I hope so," Delancey said. "I've dated three RAW guys and they've turned out to be losers. And now that I'm on Smackdown, I think this one is a catch."

"Well, you like Army guys and Bobby is one. A former Army sergeant? Delancey, stick with him."

"I will."

"So, have you heard from Rey since Sunday?"

"No, and neither has Rochelle."

"How is Rochelle?"

"She's okay. She's really taking this hard and so am I. I mean, Rochelle, she and Rey were immediately best friends from the start and now he's gone. I mean, since Rey became the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania, Chavo, all this time, became jealous and didn't have the guts to reveal the real truth. I know tomorrow night, he'll start babbling about making Rey say 'I quit.'"

"Well, I know for a fact he's not welcome here."

"Yeah."

After dinner, Bobby and Delancey went upstairs because Delancey wanted to show Bobby her old room. The two reached there, Delancey, opened the door, and they went inside."

"Well, this is it," Delancey said.

Delancey's room was redecorated with pink bedding and curtains and they were pictures and trophies all around. Also, there were three teddy bears sitting on the bed.

"Wow, it looks nice," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said. "My mom decorated it when I left."

"Well, she did a good job."

"Yeah."

Then Bobby walked over to the dresser where there were a bunch of old pictures from Delancey's childhood.

"Wow," Bobby said. "I guess your mom decided to keep the same pictures you got back in L.A."

"Yeah," Delancey said. "My mom's very sentimental when it comes to pictures. I got something to show you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Delancey reached down at the bottom of the dresser and pulled out a box from the drawer. Then she and Bobby sat on the bed. Delancey opened the box and inside were old photos of her biological dad who passed away when Delancey was three.

"Wow, are these pictures of your real dad?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "You remember back on our first date when I told you that my mom told me stories about my dad and when I turned 18, she gave me this box of old memories of him."

"Yeah, I remember. You also told me that your grandparents passed away before you were born."

"Yeah, I mean, all my life, I've been living here and it's hard to remember your relatives. I'm an only child and I got my mom and stepdad, well, he's still a father to me because of the way he took care of me and my mom. I still have relatives living in Italy and I see them once in a while. I just feel like I want more people to hold on to, otherwise, I'll still be living in isolation."

"Delancey, you do have more people to hold on to. Not only you got John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany working over on RAW, you got me, Dave, Rochelle, and Ashley on Smackdown. You're not alone."

Then Delancey smiled at Bobby and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Delancey said.


	15. Look Who’s Talking Now

**Chapter 15: Look Who's Talking Now**

One week later...

Smackdown was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and Bobby was competing in a match against Jamie Noble. Last week, Bobby was in a tag team match with Tatanka against William Regal and Dave Taylor. After the match, William and Dave won and Tatanka was throwing a tantrum by knocking the referee down. Bobby tried to reason with Tatanka and Tatanka attacked Bobby.

Delancey and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room at the arena and their pets Shadow and Angel were playing with each other.

"So, Delancey," Rochelle said, "what do you think we should give Nicole at her bridal shower, which is less than two months away?"

"You know what I was thinking?" Delancey said. "I was thinking we should take her shopping to get something for her wedding night."

"Ooh, how tempting. That'll be something. What's her bra size?"

"36"DDD, Pamela Anderson's size, and no, they're not fake."

"I wasn't gonna say Nicole's breasts are fake and besides, they're real nice. At least my bra size is a 34"DDD."

"You got real breasts too and I'll bet Dave won't even stop looking at them."

"Hey, he likes what he sees. Hey, can I see your laptop computer?"

"Yeah."

Delancey went over to her bag and took out her laptop computer. She turned it on and it was loaded. Then Delancey gave her laptop computer to Rochelle and she clicked on the internet browser. Rochelle typed in the website address and got in.

"Delancey, come here," Rochelle said. "I got something to show you."

"Okay," Delancey said.

Delancey walked over to Rochelle and sat next to her. Then Delancey was surprised at what Rochelle wanted her to see. It was her new MySpace page with a white Louis Vuitton background.

"Oh, my God," Delancey said. "You got a MySpace page?"

"Yep," Rochelle said. "I just started it yesterday."

"Cool, let's see. **'I'm a former Miss Fitness America, a former fitness model, and now, a professional wrestler. I am a WWE Diva working on the Friday Night Smackdown brand (Friday nights at 8:00pm on the CW Network) and this is my second year.'** Awesome."

"Yeah, you wanna see my pictures?"

"Yeah."

Then Rochelle clicked on her picture page and they were photos of her with Rey and his family, Rochelle and Dave from the Hall of Fame ceremony in Chicago, Illinois before Wrestlemania 23, Rochelle, Nicole, and Delancey (Eddie's Angels), Rochelle and Angel, Rochelle versus Melina in the Street Fight at the 2006 Royal Rumble in Miami, Florida, Eddie's Angels and Hulk Hogan at Summerslam 2006 in Boston, Massachusetts, Rochelle's Wrestlemania 23 poster hanging from the rafters, a picture of Rochelle's first photo shoot wearing a pink bikini kneeling on the beach, and Rochelle, Ashley, and Delancey before their six-Diva tag team match on Smackdown in Jacksonville, Florida.

"I definitely love that picture of us and Hulk Hogan," Delancey said. "Man, was that awesome working alongside him through Summerslam."

"Oh, yeah, that was a month full of memories," Rochelle said.

"Has Nicole seen this?"

"No and I know that she's not planning on opening her MySpace page anytime soon. That's why I have my pictures out so she can see."

"And that's a good thing, too."

"What about you? Are you thinking about opening your MySpace page as well?"

"Maybe. I just hope mine isn't gonna be hacked like John's was twice."

"Well, the way I see it, many people are cheering for John Cena once again and I don't see any reason why he wouldn't wanna try to do his MySpace page all over again."

"Yeah, so are we gonna take Nicole shopping for her wedding night or should we give her some lingerie at the bridal shower?"

"Well, Dave and I are going back to Florida on Tuesday and we're gonna be hanging with John and Nicole on the day of Halloween, so I'll ask her."

"That's fine."

"By the way, what are you and Bobby gonna be for Halloween?"

"Well, we both thought about it for a while and we decided we're gonna be Morpheus and Trinity from 'The Matrix.'"

"Oh, how awesome."

"What's Dave gonna be for Halloween?"

"Since I'm gonna be Xena: Warrior Princess for Halloween, Dave's gonna be Hercules."

"Oh, my God, this I have to see."

Then Smackdown was on Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with one crutch. Rey slowly walked down the aisle, jumped on the apron, and carefully slid into the ring. Rey got back up and asked for a microphone.

"Two weeks ago in Los Angeles," Rey said, "this is what happened to me." Then the Titantron showed Chavo smashing Rey's knee in the "I Quit match" two weeks ago. "I guess that's what happens in our business, right? As a result of that, I now need to have surgery on my left knee. But you know, I wanted to come out here personally from the bottom of my heart. I ain't gonna make no excuses, I'm gonna straight up with you guys. I want to speak to all of you before I have surgery. I quit that match because of the pain I was feeling in my knee. I quit with the hope of coming back and fighting Chavo again. But I want you to know and I want you have it very clear that I did not quit on each and every one of you, no, because you guys never quit on me. You guys helped me win the 2006 Royal Rumble. You guys made me realize that dreams come true when I won the World Title at Wrestlemania. And when this is all over, when I come back from surgery, we, together, are gonna climb that mountain again all the way to the top. And there's nothing..."

Then Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out with Vickie following him, who had a chair. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring.

"Hey, Rey," Chavo said onto the microphone. "Vickie and I heard you talking out here and I decided to come out here and ask you for a favor. I want you to say it, Rey. Say it again, Rey. Come on, say it."

Then the fans chanted "Chavo sucks!"

"Is that what you want me to say," Rey said.

"You know what I want you say, Rey," Chavo said. "Say 'I quit' because those words coming out of your mouth is like music to my ears. Say it, Rey. Do me the favor and say it again." Rey kept quiet. "Oh, you don't want to? You don't wanna say it? That's okay, that's okay. Maybe you'll do me another favor. You recognize this chair? Because it recognizes you, Rey. It's a little something I saved from our famous 'I quit' match. I was wondering if you could autograph this chair for me. Come on, Rey, why don't you autograph it right here? Right here. You know, this is where I hit your knee so hard, I broke the damn chair. Come on, Rey, autograph it for me, please. Do me that favor, be a good sport. What do you got to lose, Rey? You already lost the World Title, you already lost the 'I quit' match to me. You're a cripple."

"Who are you calling a cripple?"

"If the shoe fits. Come on, Rey, do me a favor. Autograph the chair for me. Come on." Still, Rey wouldn't budge. "Okay, you don't wanna autograph it for me? That's okay. I'll autograph it for you."

Vickie handed him a marker and Chavo wrote "I quit" on the chair.

"What's wrong, Rey?" Chavo said. "That's not your autograph? That looks like your autograph to me. I mean, those were the words that came out of your mouth. I'll tell you what. Since you don't wanna sign it, I got another way we can remember this 'I quit' match."

Rey then tried to swing his crutch on Chavo but Chavo then kicked Rey in the knee twice sending Rey down. Rey tried to reach for the crutch but Chavo stepped on it and Vickie gave Chavo the chair and smashed the chair over Rey's left knee. Vickie wanted a piece of the action and Chavo gave the chair to her. Just as Vickie was about to make her move, Chris Benoit comes out and Chavo bails out of the ring. Vickie was still in the ring and as she was about to bail as well, Rochelle jumped on Vickie and attacks her. Then Delancey came in and together, she and Rochelle ripped Vickie's clothes off to her bra and panties. Then Vickie ran out of the ring and she and Chavo ran up the aisle to the back.

Meanwhile, Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle walked over to Rey to check on him. Then a couple of referee came out and helped Rey to his feet. Then they helped Rey out of the ring and they, along with Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle, walked up the ramp and went into the back.

"Hey, Rochelle," Rey said. "Stupid me for not telling you I was coming here, huh?"

"No," Rochelle said. "I understand that you didn't want to get my hopes up. But are you really retiring?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess this is really good-bye," Delancey said, "but promise us one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't front on us because you know damn well you're invited to John and Nicole's wedding in December."

"I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, I guess we'll see you there."

"Yeah. Come here, Ro-ro." Rochelle and Rey then gave each other a long hug. "Don't forget about me. You know you're still a part of my family and you're welcome in my house anytime."

"Thank you, Rey. Thank you for making me feel welcome when I first came here."

"You're welcome." Then Rochelle and Rey finally pulled away. "See ya."

"See ya."

Then Rey, Chris, and the referees walked away.

"Are you okay?" Delancey said putting her hand on Rochelle's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Rochelle said. "I'm really fine, but this isn't over, not by a longshot. But right now, I got bigger fish to fry."

Then Rochelle walked away.

"Please, God," Delancey said. "Don't let Rochelle do anything stupid."

A little later, it was time for the match between Bobby and Jamie Noble. Jamie was in the ring and Bobby's entrance theme played He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing an orange tank top with a golden metallic spray painted design, black miniskirt, and black boots. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Tatanka's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with black and white war paint on.

Bobby looked on as Delancey was freaking out and left the ring as Jamie tries to take advantage of Bobby's distraction by trying to kick him the midsection. Bobby blocks the kick and picks Jamie up and walks across the ring before throwing Jamie on his shoulders across the ring. Bobby continues to look at Tatanka who just stands in front of the stage looking on and Bobby picks Jamie up and whips him into the corner and Jamie staggers out at the force of it where Bobby grabs him and does the same again. Jamie staggers out and Bobby grabs him and throws him across the ring again with a belly to belly suplex. Bobby continues to keep an eye on Tatanka and when he goes to get Jamie again, he's caught by a thumb to the eye.

Jamie tries a number of right arms to the head of Bobby but Bobby just picks Jamie up and rams him into the corner and then gives him a number of shoulder blocks. Bobby tries to whip Jamie across the ring but it's reversed by Jamie and reversed again by Bobby who puts him in the corner. As he charges, Jamie raises the knees and catches Bobby in the face. Jamie climbs the ropes and lands a cross body on Bobby who rolls through with the move and picks Jamie up in his arms. Bobby bumps Jamie up on to his shoulder and gives him a running power slam! Bobby makes the cover for the win.

After the match, Delancey gets in the ring and raises Bobby's arm in the air along with the referee.

"Hey, Lashley," Tatanka said onto the microphone, "I'm sure that you and all the fans want an explanation to what happened last week. Well, I don't owe you anything. It's me and my people owe an explanation. You know, I've suffered many grave injustices over the several weeks just like my people have for hundreds of years and still suffering today and you know something? I'm sick of it! So to make his destiny right again, I have called upon the spirits of my forefathers and they have awoken a new warrior, a vengeful warrior, inside of me. So, Bobby, if you or anyone else wanna stand in the way of what I'm rightfully taking back, well, Lashley, not only will you be at war with me, but you will be at war with a whole nation of warriors."

Then Bobby invited Tatanka to come down to the ring but Tatanka just stood at the stage and went to the back. Then Bobby and Delancey walked out of the ring and went to the back. Delancey was still a little freaked out.

"Delancey, are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Delancey said. "I'm just a little freaked out, that's all. I mean, the face paint and what Tatanka was saying. I'm just a little scared and my heart is beating fast."

"Well, if it's a fight Tatanka wants, it's a fight he's gonna get and I'm sure as hell ain't scared of him. Don't worry, Delancey."

"Okay."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and they joined Dave and Rochelle in their hotel room for a drink.

"So, Bobby," Dave said, "what's with Tatanka, man? I mean, the face paint and his speech, what's up with that?"

"Look," Bobby said, "I know he's now a member of the Lakota tribe and all, but tonight, he's all of a sudden, 'a vengeful warrior.' I mean, he didn't scare me but he did scare the crap out of Delancey."

"Delancey," Rochelle said, "is Bobby kidding?"

"No, he's not kidding," Delancey said. "Tatanka really freaked me out from that moment on. I have never been scared but this is really giving me the creeps."

"Wow, okay, let's not talk about Tatanka for the rest of the night."

"Yes, let's not talk about that anymore. What I wanna talk about is what Dave did tonight."

"What did I do?" Dave asked.

"Come on, you pretended that a bunch of guys from RAW and ECW were beating you up and Booker T., Sharmell, and Rochelle fell for it. That's, like, the oldest trick in the book."

"Yeah, that was the oldest trick in the book," Rochelle said, "and you did a good job of doing that."

"Hey, maybe I could do something like that to calm Tatanka down," Bobby said.

"Oh, that would be awesome," Delancey said as everyone laughed. "I keep playing that entire scene in my head and it just keep getting funnier everytime I see it."

_(Flashback: 45 minutes ago at the arena)_

_Dave was King Booker's bodyguard for the night and he, Rochelle, King Booker, and Sharmell were sitting at a private room._

"_I don't like this," Booker said. "Why did they put a hit on me? Why put a hit on King Booker?"_

"_You guys hot?" Dave said. "It's kind of hot in here. I'm gonna step out a second, get something to drink."_

_Dave then got off the couch and went to leave._

"_Wait a minute," Booker said as he stopped Dave. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_To get a drink of water," Dave said._

"_Teddy Long told you are to protect me. You are to protect King Booker."_

"_I'm gonna be right there. I'm gonna get a drink. I'll be right back."_

"_Wait, you'll bring me one?"_

"_I'll be right back."_

_Then Dave left the room. He then walk a bottle of water from the cooler, opened it, and took a sip. Then Dave walked around a bit and then..._

"_No, stop!" Dave shouted._

_Dave was pretending that a bunch of guys were jumping him by throwing and knocking stuff on the ground. Back in the private room, Booker, Sharmell, and even Rochelle were falling for it. Rochelle then pulled out her long stick getting to ready to strike. After Dave was done, he went back inside and Booker, Sharmell, and Rochelle screamed._

"_You guys all right?" Dave said as he closed the door._

"_You all right?" Booker said._

"_I'm good, I'm thirsty."_

"_You sure you're alright?"_

"_I'm positive, I'm good. You guys okay?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Look, at the right time, you got to move us out of here, alright?_ _You got to move us out of here. Let's go get our stuff."_

"_Come on, come on," Sharmell said as she and Booker walked away._

_Dave then sat down and smiled._

"_Dave, are you sure you're okay?" Rochelle said._

"_Yeah," Dave said. "I decided to...scare King Booker a little bit so I can get my title back."_

"_Wait a minute, you didn't..."_

_Dave nodded her head and Rochelle slapped his arm._

"_Ow, Rochelle, what was that for?" Dave said rubbing his arm._

"_Dave, you got me scared half to death," Rochelle said. "I thought some guys from ECW and RAW were really beating you up."_

"_Well, I'm sorry if I scared you, babe."_

"_But...you should've seen the look on Booker and Sharmell's face. They totally fell for it."_

"_They did, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

(Back to the present: 45 minutes later in Bobby and Delancey's hotel room)

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said. "I still can't believe Dave did that and you were right, Delancey. It was funny."

"So, Dave," Bobby said, "if you need any backup for your match against Finlay next week, you know I got your back."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dave said, "but I can handle Finlay myself."

"Well, we all have scores to settle in the weeks to come," Delancey said, "so let's make a toast to being victorious at the end."

"I'll drink to that," Rochelle said.


	16. Again with the Whole Shenanigans

**Chapter 16: Again with the Whole Shenanigans**

RAW and Smackdown was Columbus, Ohio for a supershow and Delancey was facing Queen Sharmell in a Divas' match.

Delancey and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room talking until Nicole walked inside.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said. "What's up?"

"Oh, my fiance's got the night off," Nicole said.

"Why?" Delancey said.

"I don't know but I smell something fishy going on."

"Like...Kevin Federline, for example," Rochelle said.

"Please don't mention K-Fed."

"Okay, I won't."

"Besides, John doesn't need the night off because he had a bad night last night and I don't blame him."

Then Nicole sat between Delancey and Rochelle.

"Hey, who doesn't?" Delancey said.

"Hey, do you know what's coming up in two weeks?" Rochelle said.

"Eddie's Angels Do California," Nicole said.

"Exactly."

"Oh, boy," Delancey said. "I wanna see the look on Bobby's face when he see a side of Delancey Scott he hasn't seen personally."

"Oh, boy, I wonder how he's gonna react."

"You know," Nicole said, "we should do something prior to the release on either RAW or Smackdown."

"Like what?" Delancey said.

"I don't know, maybe a dance-off."

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea," Rochelle said. "Maybe we should bring the guys out and show them what we got."

"Now _that_ sounds like a good idea."

"Oh, my God," Delancey said, "I just thought of something."

"What?" Rochelle said.

"Do you know what Monday is?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what Monday is?"

"It's going to be one year since Eddie Guerrero passed away," Nicole said.

"I still remember the day when Dave had that phone call and told me the shocking news. We were both devastated."

"Everyone was."

"But Eddie would want us to be happy," Delancey said. "We are carrying on his legacy by being Eddie's Angels and everyone knows that's a great way for them to remember Eddie."

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

Then Smackdown was on and King Booker and Queen Sharmell were in the ring as Booker was talking about his controversial victory at Cyber Sunday, thanks to Kevin Federline hitting John Cena with the World Heavyweight Title belt in the back, and as being the newly crowned Champion of Champions. Booker's revelry had just gotten underway when he was interrupted by Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long. After praising Booker's victory and the honor he brought Smackdown, Theodore informed Booker that Dave would be granted a World Championship Title opportunity at Survivor Series as thanks for safeguarding the King last week. King Booker was enraged and then...

"Because right now, you, King Booker, are going to put that World Title on the line right now," Theodore said. "I'll tell you what. Get me a referee out here, Get me a referee out here."

"You can't do this," Booker said. "You can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll sue your ass for everything you got!"

"Well, I'll tell you what, King Booker, the World Title is on the line right now and your opponent is... Bobby Lashley!"

Bobby's entrance theme played He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a red tank top with a golden metallic trim neckline, golden shorts, and black boots. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Delancey and Sharmell left the ring as the referee raised the World Heavyweight Title in the air and called for the bell.

The match begins with Booker in the corner complaining to the referee about how he doesn't want to do this and that he's not ready. Then Bobby hits a shoulder block to the midsection from and he lands another one before dragging Booker out and bodyslamming him. Bobby goes for the cover but only for a two count. Booker tries to beg off Bobby but is picked up and dragged to the corner and Booker has his head slammed in the turnbuckle.

Bobby then lands a number of boots to the midsection of Booker and Booker is kicked down to the canvas. Bobby moves back into Booker but is met by a thumb to the eye and then a chop and a right arm to the head before he's whipped into the ropes. Booker goes to give him a high elbow but it's blocked and Bobby clotheslines Booker! Bobby gets a hook to the leg and another two count on Booker and Bobby has Booker on the canvas face down with his elbow in the back of Booker's shoulder and grinding it in wearing him down. Booker manages to get to his feet and work Bobby to the ropes where a clean break up doesn't happen as Booker drives his shoulder into the midsection of Bobby. Booker lands a number of right arms to the back of the head of Bobby and Booker puts Bobby up against the ropes and give him a big chop against the chest. Booker tries to whip Bobby across the ring but it's reversed and off but Booker is off the ropes and kicks the chest of Bobby. Bobby manages to charge Booker and clothesline him over the top ropes and onto the floor below! Bobby drags Booker back inside the ring and has Booker on the canvas in a headlock wearing him down.

Booker manages to get to his feet and break the hold by planting a knee into the chest of Bobby. Booker forces Bobby into the corner and lands a number of knees to the midsection and head of Bobby. Booker drags Bobby out into the middle of the ring but out of nowhere Bobby picks him up and slams him in the corner and delivers some shoulder blocks to the midsection and a kick to the midsection before following up with a snapmare! Bobby covers for a two count and Bobby measures Booker as he gets to his feet then gives a kick to the midsection then picks up and delivers a suplex on Booker but not before holding him up upside down! Bobby measures up Booker again and he goes and picks him up from the canvas but Booker was foxing though as Bobby gets a thumb to the eye. Booker hits some elbows to the head and whips Bobby into the corner but Booker is met by an elbow and Bobby lines Booker up for a spear but at the last moment, Booker moves out of the way and Bobby crashes shoulder first into the steel ring post!

Booker exits the ring and grabs the legs of Bobby and crotches him against the ring post as Sharmell was distracting the referee before Delancey chases her. Booker gets back in the ring and lands some boots into the chest of Bobby and drags him by the leg to the middle of the ring. Booker has both legs of Bobby in his hands and delivers a leg drop into the thigh and stomach area of Bobby. Booker picks Bobby up and chops him against the ropes and he gives Bobby some more and some right hands knocking Bobby back down to the canvas and the corner. Booker prances around the ring and connects with a kick to the jaw as Bobby makes it to his feet. Booker goes for the cover but only for a two count and Booker hits a side slam on Bobby and covers for another two count. Then Booker goes to work on the arm of Bobby in a rest hold and Bobby gets to his feet. Bobby gets some hits on Booker and manages to break the hold and he bounces into the ropes but comes out and straight into a kick to the jaw from Booker again. Booker picks up Bobby and delivers a big right hand which staggers Bobby who comes back with his own. Bobby and Booker go toe to toe until Bobby gains the advantage and gets Booker in a headlock. Booker picks Bobby up by the leg and drops Bobby knee first into his own. Booker then puts a step over toe hold onto Bobby who is in pain with the injured knee and Bobby manages to wrap his arms around the head of Booker and roll him up in a small package but only for the two count before Booker retaliates with a clothesline!

Bobby is lying face down on the canvas with Booker standing over him and Booker picks up Bobby and forces him against the ropes again with a number of chops. Bobby fights back though with a number of right arms to the head of Booker before coming from the ropes and taking Booker down with a shoulder block. Bobby comes off the ropes again, jumps over Booker and then comes off the ropes again. Booker attempts to leapfrog Bobby but is grabbed mid air and given a big power slam by Bobby! Bobby covers for a two count and Bobby gives Booker a number of right arms again before whipping Booker into the ropes and taking him down with an elbow. Booker is up on his feet is taken down by a clothesline and Booker is up again and is given a kick to the midsection doubling him up and Bobby comes off the ropes again with a blow to the back of the head of Booker knocking him to the canvas! Booker gets to his feet and Bobby slams the head of Booker into the turnbuckle. Bobby tries to whip Booker into the opposite corner but Booker manages to stop himself and try to leap over Bobby as he charges in but is caught once again in midair. Booker manages to slide out of that but is caught by Bobby who plants a spinebuster on him and goes for the cover for another near fall! Sharmell mounts the apron and distracts the referee and Delancey chases Sharmell again. Bobby goes over to remonstrate as well but this gives time for Booker to catch his breath and Bobby is caught with a thumb to the eye.

Booker gets some knees to the head of Bobby as he gets him against the ropes. The referee breaks it up and remonstrates with Booker and Sharmell looks to land a low blow on Bobby but he catches her arm before she can do any damage. Then Delancey lands a spear to Sharmell as Bobby is hit from behind by Booker. Booker grabs Bobby and rolls him up and holding the tights gets the pin on Bobby and this one is over!

After the match, Booker picks Bobby up and delivers a kick to the midsection setting up Bobby for a scissor kick off the ropes. Bobby moves at the last minute and takes Booker down with a big clothesline and Booker is out of there as he rolls out the ring. Delancey gets in the ring as Booker and Sharmell make their way to the back as Bobby and Delancey is in the ring looking upset as they stare at Booker and Sharmell as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Chavo and Vickie Guerrero were talking backstage when Chavo noticed Chris Benoit, Delancey, and Rochelle walking towards them.

"What's up with you two?" Chris said. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Chavo said.

"What happened to the sweet Vickie Guerrero that I once knew? This thing about Rey trying to steal the legacy of the Guerrero name."

"That's exactly what he was..."

"Come on, that's absurd. Now I know something's up, I know something's going on. It's got to do something with Eddie's estate, doesn't it?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Vickie said. "What you need to worry about is losing this title because at Survivor Series, Chavo will be the new United States Champion."

"That's what you gotta worry about," Chavo said. "That's right."

"Uh, Vickie," Rochelle said, "there may be something you need to worry about. I went to Teddy Long's office and guess what. At Survivor Series, you're gonna be in a match...with me."

"What?" Vickie said as her eyes widen in shock.

"Yep, I'm not through with you yet. I'm gonna embarrass you even worse and everyone here will know kind of a bitch you are."

"You know what," Chavo said walking towards Rochelle, "I am sick and tired of your...your..."

"My what, Chavo?"

Then Chavo and Vickie walked away and Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle smiled.

Later, it was time for the non-title match between Chris and KC James.

Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey and Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a mauve stripe chain link dress and black boots. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. KC James and Idol Stevens' entrance theme played and KC James came out from the curtain with Michelle McCool following him. The two walked down the aisle and KC got into the ring first followed by Michelle. Delancey and Rochelle stare at Michelle and the girls left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match begins with KC and Chris facing off each other before locking up and Chris being forced into the corner. Chris reverses the position and takes the advantage by planting knees into the midsection of KC. He follows up with right hands to the head and then a chop to the throat of KC who tries to fight back but to no avail. Chris lands another huge chop and then whips KC across the ring and charges in and connects with the knee to the midsection flipping KC over.

KC rolls out of the ring and Chris is stopped from going after him by the referee. KC consults with Michelle before mounting the apron and Chris goes after him and looks to drag him into the ring but KC drops to the floor managing to choke Chris over the ropes as he does so. KC enters the ring and goes after Chris with a fist to the face and KC gets another one dropping Chris to the canvas and then drops an elbow onto the chest. He goes for the cover but only gets a one count. KC gets another right hand to Chris staggering him into the corner and KC comes in and whips Chris into the opposite corner.

Chris slams into the corner and drops to the canvas like he's been shot! KC hits the double axe handle to the back of Chris before flipping him over and then planting the knee into his back as he applies a chin lock. Chris manages to break out by reaching back and hitting KC to the side of the face. KC hits a couple of more rights onto Chris but KC is stopped from another one by Chris who moves behind KC and lands a suplex on him. Both men get to their feet and Chris takes the advantage. Chris whips KC across the ring and connects with a right arm to the head.

Chris hits a snap suplex on KC and covers but only for a two count. Chris then unleashes his trademark three German suplexes on KC and Chris runs the finger across the throat, then mounts the ropes, and drops the headbutt onto KC! Chris now gets the Crippler Crossface and KC is forced to submit and this one is already over!

After the match, Delancey and Rochelle get into the ring and they raised Chris' arms in the air along with the referee. Then Chris got on one of the turnbuckles raising the United States Title belt in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time the Divas' match between Delancey and Queen Sharmell. Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Queen Sharmell."

Sharmell walked down the aisle waving to the crowd and she got inside the ring. Then she stood waiting for Delancey come out. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle following her

"And her opponent being accompanied by Rochelle Kennedy, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a black mesh top, black bra top, and black pants. The two walked down the aisle and Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and then Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match starts as Delancey yanks Sharmell to the canvas and apply the boots to her. Delancey pulls Sharmell and climbs on the turnbuckles and gives Sharmell a naked choke hold. Delancey then picks up Sharmell and hits some punches and lands a flying clothesline. Then Delancey shoves Sharmell into the corner and lands the leg lock to Sharmell. Delancey releases the hold, but Sharmell hits her a few time and then tries to kick Delancey in the midsection but Delancey grabs her leg and pushes her to the middle of the ring where she gives her some punches and then a kick to the midsection. Then Delancey picks Sharmell up and lands the Switcheroo of D and covers for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

Rochelle gets in the ring as the referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air then the two girls walked over to Sharmell and were talking smack to her. Then Delancey and Rochelle left the ring and the two walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, the girls turned around and raised their arms in the air and went to the back.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle went to K & J Pitstop Lounge and Dave and Rochelle were playing pool as Bobby and Delancey looked on.

"So, Bobby," Delancey said, "are you excited about teaming up with John and the crew at Survivor Series?"

"Yep," Bobby said. "I have a feeling that this match will be a blockbuster."

"Weren't you in an Elimination match last year?"

"Yeah, it was me, Dave, Rey, JBL, and Randy Orton."

"Ugh! Randy was the sole survivor for the third year in a row. Let's see how lucky he gets when he, Edge, Mike Knox, Gregory Helms, and Johnny Nitro face D-Generation X, the Hardy Boyz, and CM Punk."

Dave and Rochelle continued to play pool until Dave accidently hit the 8-ball in the corner pocket.

"What?" Dave said.

"I win," Rochelle said.

"You beat Dave?" Delancey said getting off the stool.

"She got lucky," Dave said. "The stupid 8-ball went in the pocket too early."

"I'll tell you what," Bobby said. "How about you and I play teams against the girls?"

"Um, I really don't feel like playing pool," Delancey said.

"Hey, you're overruled," Rochelle said. "Besides, it'll probably take your mind off of things for a while."

"Alright, I'll break."

The gang played pool for another hour and they went back to the hotel.


	17. Starting Over Again

**Chapter 17: Starting Over Again **

Smackdown was in Manchester, England and Delancey was teaming up with Dave, Rochelle, and Bobby in an 8-person intergender match against Finlay, King Booker, Queen Sharmell, and the Little Bastard.

Earlier on ECW, Bobby answered an open challenge to the Extreme Elimination Chamber match at ECW's December to Dismember for the ECW World Championship. It was originally for Hardcore Holly but Bobby attacked him, then came out, speared the Big Show, and signed on the dotted line. Bobby talked it over with Delancey and Delancey made a decision to stay on Smackdown for the time being until the war between Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero was resolved. Delancey felt that if she went to ECW with Bobby right away, it wouldn't feel right for her because she hardly knows anybody there.

After ECW was over and before Smackdown came on, Bobby and Delancey were walking to the locker room after Bobby's first match against Hardcore Holly and Dave and Rochelle were walking towards them.

"Hey, you guys," Dave said.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Um, what's going on?" Rochelle said. "Dave and I just got here and we've been hearing that you're going to ECW. What's up with that?"

"Yeah, about that," Delancey said, "Bobby has made an open challenge to be part of Extreme Elimination Chamber match at ECW's December to Dismember for the ECW World Championship. So therefore, he's going to ECW but I'm staying on Smackdown for the time being."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's talk."

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked away from the guys.

"Rochelle, I'm gonna stay here and help you get this situation between Chris and Chavo resolved," Delancey said. "I wouldn't want you to do this alone."

"What about Bobby?" Rochelle said.

"Look, we talked it over and he was fine with it. Bobby understands my feelings and if I went to ECW with him, it wouldn't feel right because I hardly know anybody there."

"Yeah, I mean, ECW has been part of the WWE for five months and yeah, we hardly know anyone there, except the Big Show and Rob Van Dam, of course."

"Yeah."

"So, you're gonna be alone on Smackdown, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't wanna be alone."

"Well, I don't think that's gonna happen," Dave said as he and Bobby walked up to the girls.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bobby and I talked it over and we thought it'll be a good idea if you hung with me and Rochelle during Smackdown until you're ready to go to ECW."

"Yeah," Rochelle said. "You hung out with John and Nicole when you were on RAW. I guess hanging with us could help you boost up a little."

"What do you say?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said, "I guess so."

"Oh, Delancey, we are gonna have so much fun," Rochelle said.

"Yes, we will." Then Delancey and Rochelle hugged each other. "Thanks, Dave."

"You're welcome," Dave said as he hugged Delancey.

"And thank you, Bobby."

"Hey, you're welcome, Delancey," Bobby said.

Then Bobby and Delancey gave each other a peck on the lips and hugged each other as Dave and Rochelle smiled at this sentimental moment.

A little later, it was time for the match between Chris Benoit and Tatanka. Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey and Rochelle following him. Delancey was wearing a black tank top with a brown ruched-bustline criss-crossed at the back, black miniskirt and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a black mini-sparkle empire dress with asymmetrical hanky hem. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Tatanka's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with black eye paint and red striped war paint on. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Delancey and Rochelle stared at Tatanka and the girls left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chris and Tatanka locked up in the middle of the ring and Chris is forced into the corner. The clean break is not made as Tatanka kicks into the midsection of Chris. He repeats the dose a number of times before planting a chop to the chest of Chris. Chris retaliates with one of his own sending Tatanka reeling and then hits some more much as Chris works Tatanka into the opposite corner where Chris takes to Tatanka with right hands.

Chris whips Tatanka into the opposite corner and comes in with more chops but Tatanka takes advantage with a rake to the eyes. Tatanka gets a kick to the midsection and then a short arm clothesline to take Chris down. Tatanka covers for a two count and then hits a chin lock on Chris. Chris finally makes his way to his feet and he breaks out of the hold and delivers a German suplex on Tatanka. Chris tries for another one as Tatanka grabs the shirt of the referee and then reaches for the ropes. Chris works on the back of Tatanka against the ropes and the referee steps in between them to force Chris away which allows Tatanka to take him down with a right hand. Tatanka takes to Chris on the mat with a number of stomps and then a choke hold. Tatanka sends Chris through the second ropes onto the floor and then follows him out as Tatanka rams Chris into the steel steps shoulder first and then throws him back into the ring where he stomps him again.

Tatanka hits a backbreaker on Chris before kneeling over him and laying right hands into the side of his head. Tatanka picks Chris up and whips him across the ring into the opposite corner with a force that drops Chris straight down to the canvas. Tatanka works on Chris with the boot again and then tries to pick him up from the canvas but Chris pushes him down and tries to apply the Sharpshooter on him but Tatanka finally kicks Chris away. Tatanka grabs Chris by the legs and Chris tries to break away in a futile attempt with punches to the head before Tatanka turns him over applying the Boston crab. Chris grabs the bottom rope and Tatanka finally breaks the hold and picks up Chris. Tatanka tries to bodyslam Chris but Chris slides out behind him and delivers with three German suplexes. Tatanka makes his way to his feet then takes Chris down with a number of chops to the chest.

Chris gets some knees to the head as Tatanka makes his way to his feet and Chris tries to whip Tatanka into the corner but it's reversed and Chris is slammed in there and staggers out to an attempted bear hug from Tatanka which is broken by hits to the head. Chris takes the legs of Tatanka dropping him to the canvas and he finally manages to apply the Sharpshooter and Tatanka is forced to tap out!

Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring and they raised Chris' arms in the air. Then Chavo Guerrero gets in the ring and knocks Chris down from behind knocking Delancey and Rochelle down. Chavo unleashes a number of kicks to the head and then works on Chris with the right hand! Chavo screams at Chris to stay out of his business and Chavo takes Chris down with some short arm clotheslines and then stands over him yelling at him again and slapping at his face. Delancey jumps on Chavo's back and rakes his eyes but Chavo flips Delancey on her back. Then Rochelle slams Chavo on his back with a chair and goes ballistic ramming on Chavo several times with a chair screaming at him until some referees come out and restrain her. Chavo then leaves the ring as Rochelle was screaming at him and Chavo goes to the back. Delancey then walks over to Rochelle to console her and so does Chris. Then the three left the ring, walked up the aisle, and went into the back.

"You okay, Rochelle?" Chris said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Rochelle said catching her breath. "I've been wanting to do that for months and boy, did it feel good."

"Man, you went crazy out there and I don't blame you," Delancey said. "Vickie really doesn't stand a chance against you."

"Rochelle, are you okay?" Dave said walking up to the gang. "I saw what happened out there. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rochelle said. "I'm just……I'm really tired of Chavo Guerrero and his bullshit, that's all."

"Alright, just calm down and you come with me."

"Okay."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away.

"Wow, I have never seen Rochelle like this before," Chris said.

"Yeah, since the "I quit" match last month, she's been hell-bent on getting revenge," Delancey said. "I don't wanna say she's lost it, though."

"Yeah."

Later, Bobby and Delancey were walking down the hallway until they reached General Manager Theodore Long's office and Bobby knocked on the door.

"Come in," Theodore said and then Bobby and Delancey went inside. "Bobby Lashley."

"What's up, Mr. Long?" Bobby said as he slapped hands with Theodore.

"What's poppin', player?"

"Nothing much."

"Miss Delancey, it's good to see you."

"You too," Delancey said as Theodore kissed her hand.

"Hey, I saw what you did on ECW. I mean, you set them on fire, dawg. And the look on Paul Heyman and the Big Show's face, now that was priceless."

"Yes, it was," Bobby said.

"Bobby, you're gonna be real good on ECW. You're gonna get your shine on, player, because I can see it now. Bobby Lashley, the next ECW World Champion. I know you're feeling that."

"Man, I'm feeling it more than anything. I can't wait to get over there, but you know what? I came here for one reason."

"What's that?"

"I came here to thank you."

"For what?"

"I wanna thank you for the opportunities you've given me here on Smackdown."

"No, no, no, player, you've earned every opportunity you got. Believe that."

"Alright, well, I got a new conquest and that conquest is going to ECW and making a statement and that statement is I'm going there to be the next ECW World Champion."

"I know that's right."

"And nobody is gonna stop me."

"Well, Bobby, I want you to know this, I wish you nothing but success in ECW and you know what? The door is always open."

"I appreciate that."

"No problem and your match tonight, good luck, player."

"Thank you."

Then Bobby and Theodore slapped hands and hugged each other.

"It's been real, player," Theodore said.

Then Bobby and Delancey left.

Later, it was time for the 8-person intergender match which was Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle against Finlay, King Booker, Queen Sharmell, and the Little Bastard.

King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out with Queen Sharmell following him. The two walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Queen Sharmell was yelling, "All hail King Booker!" as Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Little Bastard following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a white low-cut tank top with a blue anchor, black pants, and black arm warmers. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby and Delancey walked around the ring and stood a few away from the ring. Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and Dave walked down the aisle and they hugged Bobby and Delancey. Bobby, Dave, and Delancey got into the ring and Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a blue corset tube top with black ribbon in the front and black pants. Rochelle got into the ring and Dave and Booker stand face to face staring each other down and they're joined in the middle of the ring by Bobby and Finlay, Delancey and Sharmell, and Rochelle and the Little Bastard who stare each other down as well. The referee separates them Bobby, Delancey, Rochelle, Booker, Sharmell, and the Little Bastard left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match begins with Finlay and Dave sizing each other up before they lock up in the middle of the ring. To the total disgust of Finlay, Dave just throws him to the canvas! They look to be going into a competition of strength with the arms but Finlay just kicks Dave in the midsection. Finlay gets Dave in a headlock but Dave breaks it by whipping Finlay into the ropes and then taking him down with a shoulder block. Dave staggers Finlay with right arms and then whips him into the ropes. Dave drops his head and Finlay off the ropes kicks him in the chest.

Finlay comes at Dave but is picked up and given an inverted atomic drop. Dave then slingshots Finlay into the ropes and back onto his knees and Dave elbows Finlay into the corner and unloads with shoulder blocks. Dave whips Finlay across the ring and then tries to follow up but is met by a boot to the face. Finlay comes after Dave but is picked up by Dave and given a side slam of sorts! Dave goes for the cover but only for a two count. Finlay rolls away and makes the tag to Booker who stares down at Dave as he enters the ring. They face up before locking up in the middle of the ring and Booker takes the advantage with a knee to the midsection. Booker works on Dave in the corner with a number of chops which brings Dave down to his haunches almost. He whips Dave across the ring into the corner and follows up but is met by a clothesline as Dave explodes out of the corner! Dave hits a suplex to Booker covers for a two count and Dave makes the tag to Bobby. Both of them whip Booker into the ropes and take him down with a double shoulder block. Bobby looks to belly to belly suplex Booker but it's blocked by Booker who breaks out of the move. Booker gets Bobby in an arm bar and pokes him in the eyes before making the tag to Finlay. Finlay comes in and elbows Bobby into the corner. Finlay tries to whip Bobby across the ring but it's reversed and Finlay hits the corner hard and staggers out and is picked up by Bobby who military presses him! Bobby then throws Finlay onto Booker who has made his way back into the ring. Bobby calls Dave into the ring and together they lift Finlay up into a vertical suplex. They wave to the crowd and to Delancey and Rochelle before finishing the move and Finlay is then clotheslined out of the ring by the both of them and Booker checks on Finlay as Delancey and Rochelle become impressive and Rochelle does Candice's Go-Daddy dance.

Finlay gets back in the ring and is speared into the corner by Bobby who unloads on Finlay with right arms. The referee pushes Bobby away as Finlay rolls out of the ring and to the floor. Bobby comes off the ropes and slides out at Finlay who lifts the apron mantle catching Bobby in it and then goes to work on him with right hands and the boot before Dave and Delancey comes around to help him. Finlay gets back in the ring and goes to work on the head of Bobby with the boot as he crawls back into the ring. Finlay takes down Bobby with a short clothesline before taking a cheap shot at Dave on the apron who tries to enter the ring. This allows Finlay to ram Bobby shoulder first into the steel post as the referee is busy with Dave getting him out of the ring. Finlay makes the tag to Booker then whips Bobby across the ring and he's taken down by a high kick from Booker. Booker prances around the ring waiting for Bobby to get to his knees and then takes him down with a kick to the jaw before going for an attempted cover. Booker picks him up and then takes him down again with a standing kick and covers again for a two count. Booker applies a chin lock and Bobby manages to get to his feet and break out of the hold before the two go toe-to-toe with Bobby finally taking the advantage. Bobby whips Booker against the ropes but collect each other as he comes off the ropes and both men are down. Bobby manages to get up and goes for the pin which is broken by Finlay who has come into the ring. Dave enters as well but is held back again by the referee. As the referee is dealing with Dave, Booker picks up Bobby and throws him out of the ring. Finlay is looking under the ring and out the side of the ring comes the Little Bastard. Finlay picks him up and throws him onto Bobby before he scurries away after getting chased by Delancey. Booker counts to 6 with the referee before Bobby finally rolls back into the ring to be met by the boot of Booker time and time again and then the right hands. Booker makes the tag to Finlay who comes in with a kick to the ribs of Bobby. Finlay unloads with a couple of big forearm jolts against Bobby and Bobby picks up Finlay and scoop slams him! Bobby then comes off the ropes and drops the elbow onto him. Bobby tries to make the tag to Dave but he's taken down by a sliding drop kick from Finlay. Finlay gets the chin lock on Bobby and Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle starts up a clap with the crowd egging Bobby on. Bobby gets to his feet and breaks the hold and then throws Finlay into the ropes but he's bet by a clothesline!

Finlay makes the tag to Sharmell and Bobby tags Delancey. The two women circle around the ring and they locked up and end up in a catfight. Delancey whips Sharmell into the ropes and follows up with an elbow. Delancey measures Sharmell up and drives her to the corner. Delancey applies the corner leg lock on Sharmell and whips her with a snapmare. Delancey covers for a two count and get a chinlock on Sharmell. Booker pulls Delancey off of Sharmell and Dave and Bobby rushes in the ring to stop him. Then Sharmell made the tag to the Little Bastard and Delancey tags in Rochelle. The Little Bastard pumps around the ring ready to fight and he tries to charge at Rochelle superkicks the Little Bastard. Rochelle picks up the Little Bastard and just like Dave did in his character on "Smallville," Rochelle breaks the Little Bastard's back with her knee. Finlay rushes in the ring and Rochelle throws the Little Bastard onto him.

Booker makes a blind tag and Rochelle tags Dave. Dave takes down Booker with a right hand and then Finlay and then repeats the dosages on the both of them. Dave whips Booker into the corner and delivers a clothesline! Dave comes out of that and does the same to Finlay! He whips Finlay into Booker in the corner and a back body drop is waiting for Finlay as he staggers out of that corner. Dave clotheslines Finlay over the top ropes and then goes to work on Booker. Booker pokes him in the eye though and whips him across the ring. Dave ducks the attempted clothesline and comes off the opposite ropes taking Booker down with a spear! Dave shakes the ropes and gives Booker the thumbs down! Dave locks Booker into position for a Batista Bomb but is taken down by a clothesline from Finlay who has come into the ring again. He in turn is taken down by a spear from Bobby and Bobby is taken down by a kick to the jaw from Booker!

Booker takes to Dave and puts him down along the bottom rope. The referee is distracted by Booker as Sharmell uses the scepter to clock Dave in the head with it! Delancey and Rochelle chased Sharmell around the ring and Sharmell is cornered. Sharmell tries to get into the ring but Delancey and Rochelle grabbed Sharmell and shoved her hard into the wall. Meanwhile, Booker goes for the pin but Dave kicks out! Booker kicks Dave in the midsection and measures him up for his scissors kick. Dave meets him as he comes off the ropes and Booker takes Dave down with a spinebuster and goes for the pin and the match is over.

After the match, Bobby, Delancey, and Rochelle get in the ring and they have their arms raised in the middle of the ring. They hugged briefly before they went up on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air. Booker was carrying Sharmell and they were walking up the aisle as Dave, back in the ring, was making signs of the World Heavyweight Title belt across his waist. As Booker and Sharmell went to the back, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle continued their celebration and left the ring. As the four walked up the ramp and was going to the back, they turned around and raised their arms in the air and Delancey was pointing at Bobby. Then the gang went to the back.

"Wow, what a match that was," Rochelle said. "I guess the Little Bastard wasn't tough to beat up on."

Then everyone laughed.

"Man, Bobby," Dave said, "I can't believe this is our last time together as a tag team. Smackdown's not gonna be the same without you."

"Well, it's been real and I'm gonna be working real hard to get to where I wanna be," Bobby said. "At least, Delancey's sticking around with you."

"Hey, we might need her because Sharmell is much of a distraction and two girls are better than one," Rochelle said.

"Listen to her," Delancey said, "because that's exactly what happened last week."

"Hey, I got an idea. How about, when we get back to the U.S., we all get together and watch 'Smallville' on Thursday?"

"Hey, that's a great idea."

"Yeah, you're actually guest starring on that show this week, right?" Bobby said.

"That's right," Dave said.

"I must say," Rochelle said, "you scared me just a little when I saw what your character does."

"Well, I'm sorry if I frighten you, sweetie."

Then everyone laughed.

"I must say, Dave," Delancey said, "sucking the bone out of humans, that does sound scary."

Then everyone laughed again as they continued walking.


	18. Starting Over Again with a Bad Twist

**NOTE:**** Sorry for the delay because I got school and other stuff to deal with. Plus, the system was down but it's working again. I will post chapter 19 today. Please review! **

**Chapter 18: Starting Over Again with a Bad Twist **

Smackdown and ECW was in Long Island, New York and Delancey was going to be in the first-ever "Eddie's Angels" Dance-Off against Nicole and Rochelle. This was also the day that the Eddie's Angels DVD "Eddie's Angels Do California" and the special "Eddie's Angels" magazine was finally released.

On ECW, Bobby had a match against Matt Striker and won it and the Big Show was boasting that no one could beat him, especially in an Extreme Elimination Chamber, but he found himself being interrupted by Bobby. Unable to control his anger after some heated words between the two, Big Show went after Bobby, but Bobby, however, responded explosively, attacking right back.

After ECW was over and before Smackdown was on, Delancey was in her little private room and waited for Bobby to show up. After a few minutes, Bobby walked inside.

"Hey," Delancey said. "Hey," Bobby said as Delancey walked up to him.

Then Delancey wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and kissed him.

"Baby, I am so proud of the way you handled the Big Show," Delancey said. "You sure showed him."

"Hey, I'm not afraid of the Big Show," Bobby said, "and like I said before, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get to the ECW World Championship."

"I know that's right."

"Come on, let's go."

Then Bobby and Delancey left the room.

Bobby and Delancey were walking to the locker room and John and Nicole were walking towards them.

"Hey, you guys," John said.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"So, are you ready for tonight, Delancey?" Nicole said.

"I've been practicing all day for this."

"You know I'm ready," Delancey said. "So what's the plan after Smackdown?"

"Well, after Smackdown is over, you and Rochelle got to get ready before the limo shows up at exactly ten minutes to 11:00pm so we can get to New York City by 11:30pm."

"Great."

"Well, we might as well start getting ready, so let's go, and you guys will meet us in front of the Women's Locker Room?"

"Yes, we will," John said."

"Alright."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked away.

"I know that the rest of the night will be good for me," Bobby said.

"Me, too, because guess what I got?" John said as he held up the special "Eddie's Angels" magazine.

"Hey, you got it. Let me see, I wanna see what Delancey's got."

"Here you go." John then gave the magazine to Bobby. "As soon as I got this magazine, I couldn't stop looking at Nicole all day."

"I know I won't stop looking at Delancey all day." Bobby was referring to the picture of Delancey lying in the water on the beach wearing a red bikini. "If I knew my girlfriend was this hot, I would die."

Then Bobby flipped some more pages until he stopped at another picture of Delancey standing in front of Mann's Chinese Theater wearing a black one-strap tank top with a silver sequined skull and crossbones, a denim miniskirt, a pink scarf belt, tan cowboy boots, and black and red striped arm warmers.

"Beautiful," John said. "Beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Bobby said. "So, do you think Dave got his copy yet?"

"If I know Dave, he's probably got a photo of Rochelle taped inside his locker right now."

"Well, not quite yet," Dave said walking up to Bobby and John. "You guys aren't going anywhere until you see what Rochelle's got."

Dave opened the magazine and showed Bobby and John the picture of Rochelle laying on the ledge of a porch wearing a red and white polka dot short dress.

"Man, you're lucky," John said.

"Yes, I am," Dave said.

"So are you excited about going to the DVD release party tonight?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm really excited. I haven't got the DVD yet but I'm lucky to see the viewing at midnight."

"Hey, I got the DVD but I haven't seen it yet," John said. "Man, are we lucky to have three most beautiful women who are WWE Divas in our lives."

"Oh, yeah," Bobby and Dave said.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the Eddie's Angels Dance-off. Layla's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Smackdown Diva and the 2006 Diva Search winner, Layla," Tony Chimel announced.

Layla walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Layla blew kisses to the crowd and asked for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown," Layla said. "Tonight, we're gonna start with a bang and what better way to start Smackdown than with a first-ever 'Eddie's Angels' Dance-off. So let's bring out the sexiest women on television. First up from Smackdown, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Dave following her. Rochelle was wearing a black deep-plunging halter dress. The two walked hand-in-hand down the aisle and Dave got into the ring first. He then held the ropes for Rochelle to come into the ring. Rochelle blew kisses to the crowd and she and Dave stood in the middle of the ring.

"Next up, Delancey Scott," Layla announced.

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Bobby following her. Delancey was wearing a white low-drape halter top, red bustier, red plaid miniskirt, and black boots. The two walked hand-in-hand down the aisle and Bobby got into the ring first. He then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and she raised her left arm in the air. She got back down and she and Bobby stood next to Dave and Rochelle.

"And finally from Monday Night RAW, Nicole Mitchell," Layla announced.

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with John following her. Nicole was wearing a white halter top, pink miniskirt, pink suede fur boots, and her hair curled. The two walked hand-in-hand down the aisle and John and Nicole got into the ring. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and she raised her left arm in the air. She got back down and she and John stood next to Bobby and Delancey.

"Now ladies, this contest is simple," Layla said. "Each of you girls will dance to a part of the song when a bell has rung and the fans will choose a winner. Alright, ladies, take your places." Then Nicole, Rochelle, and Delancey got into position. "Are you ready? Let the 'Eddie's Angels' Dance-off begin! Rochelle, you go first."

Rochelle signaled Layla to wait and she went out of the ring and grabbed a chair. Rochelle got back into the ring, plopped the chair down, and ordered Dave to sit down. Dave had a pretty good idea of what Rochelle was going to do.

"Now let's start the music!" Layla said.

Then "Buttons" from the Pussycat Dolls featuring Snoop Dogg started playing in the arena.

_(Snoop Dogg) _

_What it do, babyboo _

_Yeah, little mama, you lookin' good _

_I see you wanna play with a player from the hood _

_Come holla at me, you got it like that _

_Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat _

_I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down _

_Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown _

_You look at me and I look at you _

_I'm reachin' for your shirt, what you want me to do _

_(The Pussycat Dolls) _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah) _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah) _

_Typical and hardly _

_The type I fall for _

_I like it when the physical _

_Don't leave me askin' for more _

_I'm a sexy mama (Mama) _

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna) _

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya (On ya) _

_Backup all the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya, told ya) _

_You've been sayin' _

_All the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here _

_To help take this off _

_Baby, can't you see (See) _

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (Me) _

_And the heat comin' from this beat (Beat) _

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, Babe (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah) _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah) _

_(The bell rings and Delancey is next) _

_You say you're a big boy _

_But I can't agree _

_'Cuz the love you said you had _

_Ain't been put on me _

_I wonder (Wonder) _

_If I'm just too much for you, wonder (Wonder) _

_If my kiss don't make you just wonder (Wonder) _

_What I got next for you, what you wanna do (Do) _

_Take a chance to recognize _

_That this could be yours _

_I can see just like most guys _

_That your game don't please _

_Baby, can't you see (See) _

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (Me) _

_And the heat comin' from this beat (Beat) _

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah) _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah) _

_(The bell rings and Nicole is next) _

_(Snoop Dogg) _

_Now you can get what you want _

_But I need what I need _

_And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed _

_I'ma show you where to put it that _

_PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat _

_You roll with the big dog _

_All six of y'all on me _

_Now tell me how ya feel, babydoll _

_Ashley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody _

_You tellin' me _

_Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe (Loosen up my buttons babe) _

_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe (Loosen up my buttons babe) _

_Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe (Loosen up my buttons babe) _

_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe (Loosen up my buttons babe) _

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons, baby (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons, baby (Uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (Uh) _

_Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

As the song faded, the crowd cheered and Nicole walked back over to John.

"Alright, Long Island, New York, it's now time for you to decide who is the winner of the 'Eddie's Angels' Dance-off," Layla said. "Will it be Rochelle? Delancey? Or Nicole?" The crowd cheered mostly for Rochelle, thanks to her giving Dave 'a lap dance.' "Well, your winner of the 'Eddie's Angels' Dance-off is Rochelle!"

Dave raises Rochelle's right arm in the air and he hugs her. Then Rochelle walked over to Nicole and Delancey all three hugged each other. Then the girls raised each other's arm in the air along with Dave, Bobby, and John and Chavo and Vickie were backstage watching the whole thing not impressed because in their minds, "Eddie's Angels" wouldn't let go and wouldn't let Chavo move on with his life.

A little later, Chris Benoit was adjusting his wrist bands and Vickie Guerrero walks towards him.

"Chris," Vickie said she grabs Chris by the shoulder and spins him around, "I just got off the phone. What are you doing calling my attorney?"

"Because I know you and Chavo are up to something," Chris said.

"Benoit, stay out of my life, stay away from my attorney! I am not doing anything wrong! I am the executor of the estate!"

"Ooh, the executor of the estate."

"Benoit, stay the hell away out of my life!"

Vickie went to slap Chris but someone grabbed her arm and Vickie jumps to see Rochelle staring her down.

"Vickie, Vickie, Vickie," Rochelle said as she laughed. "You know what they say about golddiggers?"

Then Delancey sung the lyrics to Kanye West's "Golddigger."

_She take my money when I'm in need _

_Yea, she's a trifflin friend indeed _

Then Delancey and Rochelle laughed.

"So, Vickie," Rochelle said, "you're ready to face me this Sunday at Survivor Series? I still say you're not the wrestling type but think of this as a punishment."

Then Rochelle let go of Vickie's arm and she, Delancey, and Chris walked away with Vickie looking furious.

Later, it was time the Divas' match between Rochelle and Queen Sharmell. Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Queen Sharmell."

Sharmell walked down the aisle waving to the crowd and she got inside the ring. Then she stood waiting for Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. She and Delancey walked down the aisle and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a red corset tube top with black ribbon in the front and black pants. Rochelle got into the ring and she stared at Sharmell. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Then Chavo Guerrero's entrance theme played and Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain with a basket in her hand. She walked down the aisle and stood a few away from the ring. Rochelle and Sharmell locked up and Sharmell nailed an arm drag. Rochelle released the hold and Vickie tossed tomatoes into the Rochelle and Delancey chased Vickie around the ring. Vickie tossed a tomato at Delancey's face as Sharmell climbed on Rochelle's back but Rochelle flipped Sharmell down. Vickie got on the apron distracting the referee and Rochelle was about to attack Vickie when Sharmell got a tomato and threw it at Vickie instead of Rochelle when she ducked. Vickie fell to the floor and then Rochelle nailed Sharmell with the Rochelle-shock and this one is over already.

Delancey got into the ring wiping the tomato chunks off of her face and checked on Rochelle. Then the two Divas were talking trash to Vickie and Delancey ran and grabbed the basket and she and Rochelle tossed tomatoes at Vickie. Vickie ran up the aisle to the back and Rochelle and Delancey were laughing as Smackdown went to a commercial.

A little later, it was time for the non-title match between Chris Benoit and Finlay. Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey and Rochelle following him. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Delancey and Rochelle stared at Finlay and the girls left the ring as the referee called for the bell. Chris and Finlay moved around the ring and Finlay was mouthing off at Chris and pointing at him as Chris stalks him.

They locked up in the middle of the ring with Finlay forcing Chris into the corner. The two was still locked up and Chris pushes himself away from the corner and he and he and Finlay tussle with each other to the opposite corner. They're still locked up as Finlay pushes himself out of there and forces Chris up against the ropes.

Once again, Chris and Finlay break away from the ropes until Finlay forces Chris into the corner again and then hits Chris in the midsection with a knee. Finlay grabs Chris in a headlock and works his way to the middle of the ring. Chris breaks out of it by picking Finlay up and suplexing him. Chris follows up with a bodyslam and then comes off the ropes and drops the elbow into the chest. Chris covers Finlay but only for the one count as Finlay gets to his feet and backs away from Chris, begging him off. Finlay puts his body through the ropes to stop Chris from coming in and tackling him. After catching his breath for a moment, Finlay reenters the rings and both him and Chris lock hands in the middle of the ring in a test of strength. Finlay seems to take the advantage bending Chris backwards slowly and Chris makes a comeback but it's stopped short by a Finlay kick to the midsection. Finlay hits at Chris but Chris makes his own comeback by landing some huge chops on Finlay forcing him into the opposite corner.

Chris's advantage is stopped dead in its tracks as Finlay rakes the eyes of Chris before knocking him to the canvas with a big uppercut. Finlay locks in a chinlock onto Chris on the canvas and gouges at his face. Chris tries to get out of it as Finlay lets go and drives an elbow in the shoulder of Chris. Finlay works on the shoulders of Chris squeezing his fingers into the base of his neck. Chris manages to get to his feet though and break the hold with a number of elbows into the midsection. Chris comes off the ropes by is taken down by an elbow to the head from Finlay who goes for the pin but is kicked off. Once again, Finlay grabs Chris in a chin lock which Chris stops with a foot on the ropes but Finlay just drags him to the center of the ring and applies it again. Finally, Finlay lets go and drops a knee into the face of Chris before applying the hold again. Finlay continues to work on the arm and shoulders of Chris in a stretch submission move. He finally breaks the hold getting Chris in an armbar, twisting him around and then taking him down with a short arm clothesline! He then proceeds to kick Chris in the back! Finlay picks up Chris and goes to body slam him but Chris slides out behind Finlay and gives him a German suplex! Finlay rolls out of the ring and Chris measures him up though and coming from the ropes, Chris launches a missile drop on Finlay through the ropes sending him crashing into the barricades! Both wrestlers are lying down on the floor they are being checked by the referee.

Chris and Finlay get back in the ring and Finlay gets a leg lock on Chris. Chris makes it upright with Finlay still holding onto one leg and Chris staggers him though with a kick to the head using his free leg. Finlay rolls through the ropes and feet first onto the floor. Chris once again comes off the ropes and slides out under the bottom rope but is met by Finlay who catches Chris and pushes him backwards, back first into the steel ring steps! Finlay catches his breath before he picks Chris up and throws him back into the ring. Finlay works on the knee of Chris by first stomping him in the knee then dragging him over to the ropes and with Chris's leg over the bottom rope, Finlay drops his body across it. Finlay then exits the ring, grabs the leg of Chris and slams it against the edge of the ring! Finlay reenters the ring and taunts Chris with a boot to the face pushing him down. He then drops a knee into the leg of Chris and grabs the leg of Chris in a leg lock which Chris can't fight his way out of before Finlay puts a half Boston crab onto him.

Finlay continues to work on the leg of Chris who manages to reach the ropes forcing a break of the hold. Chris hops away favoring the knee but Finlay comes in straight after him only to have his legs taken out by Chris who tries to execute the Sharpshooter on Finlay who hits out at Chris and then rolls out of the move and out of the ring and back onto the floor for another breather as Chris writhes around in the ring clutching his knee! Finlay reenters the ring and drags Chris to the corner where from the outside of the ring. Finlay slams the injured knee of Chris into the edge of the apron and Finlay then takes advantage again by ramming the knee of Chris into the steel ring post! Finlay raises is arms to the crowd to a chorus of boos before stomping into the knee of Chris again. Finlay wraps the leg of Chris over the ropes and tramples on it illegally. Chris is stalked by Finlay as he gets to his feet and out of nowhere, Chris unleashes with a big chop against the chest of Finlay. He tries again but Finlay just lashes at the sore knee of Chris dropping him in pain back to the canvas. Finlay applies a front leg lock on Chris but it's broken by Chris who runs his other booted foot across the face of Finlay! He then kicks his way out from Finlay but as he tries to crawl away for a breather is given another kick to the knee sending him writing on the canvas again.

Once again, Finlay taunts the crowd as he drops the knee into Chris and he picks up Chris and forces him to the corner where just before the forced break by the referee unloads a big right arm into his chest. Finlay then kicks at the knee of Chris which is locked over the ropes. With Chris locked in the corner, Finlay continues to hit out at Chris until pushed back by the referee which gives Chris a chance to pull his leg inside the ring. Finlay charges in at Chris who moves out of the way at the last moment causing Finlay to hit the turnbuckle face first as speed! Chris takes Finlay down and rolls him up but only gets a two count. Chris looks to give Finlay a German suplex but Finlay spins around and gives Chris a number of headbutts. Finlay body slams Chris then climbs up to the second rope to leap onto Chris. He does so but at the last moment, Chris lifts his good leg up and Finlay lands face first into the boot! Chris takes the advantage with a staggering Finlay and gives him the Three Amigos before climbing out to the apron. Finlay comes at him but is met by a shoulder block to the midsection. Chris reenters the ring and gives Finlay his patented three German suplexes! Chris gives his finger across his throat and then climbs back out to the apron and up to the top rope. He then launches and connects with the flying headbutt! As Chris comes to his senses, Chavo and Vickie Guerrero come from backstage and make their way to the ring.

Vickie distracts Delancey and Rochelle talking trash as Chavo jumps on the apron but is chopped by Chris. With the referee distracted, the Little Bastard comes out from under the ring and gives Finlay a shillelagh! Finlay whacks Chris in the midsection and the Little Bastard has made his way up the rampway! Finlay picks Chris up over his shoulders and gives him the Captain Cross! He goes for the pin and the match is over.

After the match, Finlay grabs his shillelaghs and exits the ring as Delancey and Rochelle get into the ring and check on Chris. Meanwhile, Chavo and Vickie yell at Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle to stay out of their business as Chris is curled up in pain. Delancey and Rochelle stare at Chavo and Vickie with cold eyes as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, King Booker and Queen Sharmell are in the ring and it is decked with red carpet with a table and two chairs and there are two Heralds who are giving Booker a trumpet fanfare. Earlier, King Booker wanted Smackdown General Manager to promise him to sign his "royal contract." The contract, according to Booker, says that once he beats Dave at Survivor Series, he never has to face him again.

Booker salutes the crowd and he says, "Greetings and salutations, my Smackdown kingdom. It is I, King Booker, the Champion of Champions. This Sunday, Batista's destiny will be denied when I, King Booker, defeat him at Survivor Series for the last time. I will vanquish him from contendership for my the World Title. And without any further ado, I invite you, my loyal subjects, to bear witness as my royal contract is to be signed."

Then Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. He walks down the ramp and gets in the ring.

"Now King Booker," Theodore said, "I want to ask you something, player. Now what's really going on? I mean, look at this. Is all this necessary?"

"Thaddeus…..." Booker said as Theodore interrupted him.

"Now I gave you my word that this Sunday would be Batista's final opportunity."

"Thaddeus, excuse me. Your word is all fine…...for a mere mortal. I am King Booker, I am royalty, someone of my standard need it signed. I need it on my royal decree."

"Well, King Booker, I'll tell you what. Now if this is what the King wants, then the King shall receive. Alright, where do I sign? Where's it at?"

Theodore takes the contract from Sharmell and he signs the contract where indicated.

"Yes, thank you," Booker said.

"You happy now?" Theodore asked.

"One down and one to go."

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Delancey following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him while Delancey stood on the side. Rochelle stood back up and she, Dave, and Delancey walked down the aisle, went around the ring slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Dave took off his sunglasses and jacket and gave them to Rochelle. Then Dave rolled up his sleeves and sat on the opposite side of the table and looks over the contract.

"A little nervous?" Booker said. "Perhaps, Batista, maybe right now, sitting before King Booker, you are second guessing yourself because you know, Batista, you know you can't beat me. Right now, I can see it in your eyes, you have a lot of doubt." The crowd then chanted "Batista!" as Dave continued smirking. "Don't listen to them, Batista. Trust your own mind, think about what you're getting yourself into, Batista." Dave then signs the contract. "There it is, Batista, the Animal. Right there on the scroll that will last a lifetime. Batista, I say to you, at Survivor Series, may the best... man…... win."

Then Booker sits down the microphone on the table before upturning it against Dave knocking him off of his chair and onto the canvas. Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as Booker was kicking into Dave and beating into him with right hands! Dave fights back knocking Booker away and then dealing with the two Heralds who came into the ring. Booker toke the scepter from Sharmell and thrusts it into Dave's throat. Booker beats on Dave with a number of right hands again before kicking him to the side of the face. Then as Dave tries to get up, Booker then breaks the scepter with a vicious looking hit against Dave's skull! Dave is left lying on the canvas as Sharmell laughs at him and Booker yells at Theodore Long at ringside that he is going to win! Booker raises his arm to the crowd as he grabs his gear and leaves the ring. Delancey and Rochelle gets into the ring checking on Dave as Booker and Sharmell make fun of them. As they went to the back, Delancey and Rochelle helped Dave out of the ring. Then the three walked up the ramp and went into the back.

"Baby, are you okay?" Rochelle asked Dave.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dave said still holding his head.

"Alright, let's just get ready to go to New York City and we'll talk about this on the way," Delancey said.

"You said it," Rochelle said. "Let's go."

"I'll meet you girls in front of the Women's Locker Room," Dave said.

"Okay."

Then everyone went their separate ways.

Delancey and Rochelle went to the Women's Locker Room and changed into their outfits and they met up with Dave and Bobby at the door.

"Hey, ladies," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Wow, you girls look beautiful," Dave said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said.

Delancey was wearing a low-cut leopard short dress with black lace at the top and black platform pumps. Rochelle was wearing a black v-neck spaghetti strap dress with asymmetrical hem and black peep-toe heels.

"Shall we?" Dave said.

"We shall," Rochelle said.

Then Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle walked arm-in-arm down the hallway and out of the arena. Then at exactly ten minutes before 11:00pm, the limo pulled up and everyone put their stuff in the trunk. Then the driver opened the door and everyone got inside.

"Hi," Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle said.

"Hey," John and Nicole said.

"Wow, you all look great," Nicole said.

"Thanks, so do you," Rochelle said.

"Thank you."

Nicole was wearing a burgundy off-the-shoulder dress with a silver butterfly on the top.

Then the driver pulled away.

"So what's been happening with you all?" John said.

"Well, Chavo and Vickie were up to their old tricks again distracting Chris in his match against Finlay and Finlay won…..." Rochelle said, "…...and Dave had to sign a contract for his match against King Booker at Survivor Series."

"Why?" Nicole said.

"Well, if Dave loses the World Heavyweight Championship match, he won't have another title opportunity again," Delancey said.

"What?!"

"Yep," Dave said.

"Dave, I've known you for two and a half years. Are you ready to take that risk?"

"Nicole, John took a risk and won his match against Edge at Unforgiven," Bobby said. "Dave will do whatever it takes to get the title back, even if that means killing King Booker."

"Especially if the distraction is Queen Sharmell," Delancey said. "That's where I come in."

"Well, Survivor Series is this Sunday," John said, "so let's hope and fight for the best."

After the 40-minute ride to New York City, the limo finally arrived at the Rosemont Ballroom. There were fans across the street and in front of the ballroom along with cameras and reporters from Entertainment Tonight, E! News, and Extra. The gang got out of the limo and started walking down the pink carpet talking to reporter, posing for pictures, and signing autographs for the fans. The WWE Superstars in attendance were WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long, Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, Torrie Wilson, Maria, Candice Michelle, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Ashley, Jeff Hardy, Brittany, and Tina. After 15 minutes on the pink carpet, everyone went inside.

Bobby, Delancey, John, Nicole, and Rochelle were led to a table several feet away from the stage and sat down.

"Wow, this is nice," Rochelle said.

"Hey, it's gonna be real nice when they show the viewing of the DVD at midnight," Delancey said.

Then Rey came forward walking up to the table.

"Hey, everyone," Rey said.

"Hey, Rey," everyone else said.

"So how's your knee?" John said.

"It's still healing up but I'm hanging in there," Rey said.

"Well, we're glad you're here," Nicole said.

"Thanks."

A few minutes before midnight, Vince McMahon went up on the stage and got on the microphone.

"May I have your attention, please?" Vince said as the crowd quiet down. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out here to celebrate this night and I know that Eddie Guerrero would be so proud that these three girls have decided to keep the Guerrero legacy alive by forming one of the most popular groups in the WWE. You have waited months for this DVD to come out and now, you will a get a full look for your viewing pleasure. So here it is to you: 'Eddie's Angels Do California.'"

Then everyone cheered and applauded as Vince left the stage and a giant screen was lowered and the DVD was now playing.

The DVD's chapters were of Rey's introduction, Nicole, Rochelle, and Delancey's segments, Nicole telling Rey to be quiet (the same way Trish Stratus did to Jonathan Coachman in the Vivas Las Divas DVD), Rey with Rochelle, Rochelle's hobby of her rollerblading at a skate park with Nicole and Delancey falling down several times learning how to skate, the girls shopping around L.A., Rey being the photographer, Nicole and Rochelle talking about their engagements to John and Dave, and Rey giving some motivation to Nicole.

The DVD's extras were of "Eddie's Angels'" first appearance on Smackdown back in February 2006, "Eddie's Angels" versus Sharmell, Jillian, and Melina after the Smackdown Pay-Per-View event No Way Out, "Eddie's Angels" dancing along with the band P.O.D. at Wrestlemania 22, "Eddie's Angels'" comeback on Monday Night RAW back in July 2006, and the Maxim photoshoot.

After the DVD was over, the crowd cheered and applauded and Vince McMahon went back up the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the host of 'Eddie's Angels Do California,' Rey Mysterio," Vince said as the crowd cheered and applauded and Rey got up on the stage, "and the stars themselves from RAW, Nicole Mitchell, and from Smackdown, Delancey Scott and Rochelle Kennedy."

The crowd continued to cheer and applaud as the girls got up on the stage and Nicole got on the microphone.

"I hope you all enjoyed the DVD and don't forget to pick up a copy of that and the special 'Eddie's Angels' magazine today," Nicole said as she gave the microphone to Delancey.

"Don't forget to watch Survivor Series this Sunday on pay-per-view because John Cena is leading his team of Bobby Lashley, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, and Kane against the Big Show and his team of Test, MVP, Finlay, and Umaga in a classic elimination match," Delancey said, "and John and Bobby are here, so let's give it up for them."

John and Bobby stood up as the crowd cheered and then Delancey gave the microphone to Rochelle.

"And of course," Rochelle said, "Dave Batista is facing King Booker again for the World Heavyweight Championship and he's been a mission to get it back since he came back from his injury. So let's show some support for Dave and he's here as well. Come on, Dave, stand up."

Dave stood up as the crowd cheered and then Rochelle gave the microphone to Rey.

"Thanks, everyone, for being here and I know that Eddie is looking down on us and you all have a good night," Rey said.

Then the crowd cheered and applauded as Rey and the girls took a bow as the night came to a close.


	19. Survivor Series

**Chapter 19: Survivor Series **

Survivor Series was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and Delancey and Rochelle arrived at the arena after shopping at Victoria's Secret for gifts for Nicole's bridal shower next month.

The girls walked down the hallway quickly and looked around to make sure Nicole wasn't around. Nicole wasn't in the arena because she was with Tina and Brittany at a tattoo parlor because Brittany was getting a tattoo. When Delancey and Rochelle reached the Women's Locker Room, they went inside.

"Good, Nicole's not back yet," Delancey said as she and Rochelle set their stuff down.

"Alright, it looks like we got it covered," Rochelle said. "So now, we got to have a final fitting for our gowns and finish preparing for the bridal shower, right?"

"Yeah," Delancey said.

"Okay, I'm thirsty, let's get something to drink."

"Okay."

Delancey and Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room and walked down the hallway to the catering room. When the girls got inside, they were grabbing something to eat at the buffet table and talking to each other. Then Rochelle noticed Melina walking inside the catering room.

"Delancey, look," Rochelle said.

"I can't stand her," Delancey said.

"Excuse me."

Then Rochelle walked up to Melina and grabbed her arm.

"Now, you listen to me, you little wench," Rochelle said, "if my fiancé loses the World Heavyweight Championship match tonight, I swear to you, I'm going to RAW and I'm gonna haunt you every single day. I will never ever get over the fact that you falsely accused my fiancé of sexual harassment, and yes, it has been almost a year! Because of you, at this very city, he was forced to surrender the World Heavyweight Title and at this very city, he came back six months later. Everytime there was a championship match, there was always a distraction and Dave never got the title back. Let this be your final warning or else, Brittany Swanson won't be the only Diva you'll be facing alone."

Then Rochelle let go of Melina's arm and still stared at her while Melina was still shaken. Then Rochelle walked away and Delancey said,

"Remember."

Then Delancey walked away and Melina knew that her night would be embarrassing including facing Brittany in a strap match.

Meanwhile……

"Rochelle, are you sure about this?" Delancey said. "What about Chris' situation with Chavo Guerrero? You know that won't be over already."

"Look, I'll talk to Dave and Chris," Rochelle said. "They'll probably understand."

"You sure?"

"Yes, this is a last ditch effort for Dave to get back the World Heavyweight Championship, otherwise, the bitch Melina is dead meat. As for Chris' situation with Chavo Guerrero, maybe I can still stay on Smackdown until that is over."

"I don't think anyone's gonna improve of you being on two shows."

"Oh, my God."

"Look, we'll work something out."

"Okay, I just got too much on my mind right now."

"I know."

A little later, it was time for the United States Championship match between Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero. Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey and Rochelle following him. Delancey was wearing a low-cut off-the-shoulder sleeveless top, red plaid miniskirt, black arm warmers, and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a pink tube dress with a sequined tail hem. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Delancey and Rochelle stared at Chavo and Vickie as Chris went up on the turnbuckle and raised the United States Title belt in the air. Delancey, Rochelle, and Vickie left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Chris hit some forearms and slammed Chavo then hit a powerdrive elbow and a side backbreaker for a one count. Chris rammed Chavo in the buckles and then chopped his chest. Chris delivered some knees to the gut and then headbutted Chavo to the ring apron. Chavo rolled back in and hit an uppercut, but Chris chopped him down then hit a snap suplex for another one count. Chris slammed Chavo for another one count and Chavo hit a shot to the gut and went on offense with European uppercuts and punches, but Chris headbutted him and chopped Chavo.

Chris hit a running forearm for another one count and Chris hit some kneelifts, then chopped Chavo. Chavo fired back with some forearms to the back and then stomped Chris in the corner. Chris grabbed Chavo's arm and took him down in a Crippler Crossface attempt, but Vickie grabbed Chavo's foot and pulled it to the ropes. Chris hit some knees to the head and then dropped Chavo with a back suplex. Chavo hit a knee to the gut and threw Chris shoulder first into the ringpost then choked him with his boot. Chavo delivered a backdrop driver for a two count and then kicked Chris and applied a rear chinlock before switching to an overhead wristlock. Chris lifted Chavo and hit a Samoan Drop to escape the hold, but Chavo came right back with a dropkick for a two count.

Chavo kicked at Chris's arm and then decked him with an uppercut. Chavo yelled "I told you to stay out of my business, but you don't want to" as he kicked him and Chavo missed a right hand and Chris hit three German suplexes then called for the top rope headbutt. Chris went to the ropes, but Vickie grabbed at his foot, slowing him down. Rochelle chased after Vickie and Chris went for the headbutt, but Chavo rolled out of the way. Chavo kicked at Chris's back and then delivered a series of forearms. Chavo hit a brainbuster and then went to the top rope and Chavo hit a frog splash for a two count.

Chavo went to pick up Chris, but Chris grabbed his legs and went for a Sharpshooter, but Chavo started punching Chris in the head before he could turn it over. Vickie got on the apron, as Chavo kicked off Chris, and Chris fell backwards into Vickie on the apron, knocking her to the floor. Rochelle was talking smack to Vickie's face as Chavo rolled up Chris for a two count, but Chris rolled through it and got the Crippler Crossface for the tapout win.

Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring as the referee gave Chris the title belt. Then the referee along with Delancey and Rochelle raised Chris' arms in the air and Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle left the ring. Vickie got into the ring to check on Chavo and they were talking trash to Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle who were walking up the aisle.

A little later before Rochelle's match against Vickie Guerrero, Rochelle was going to be in an interview with Kristal Marshall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time…….Rochelle Kennedy," Kristal said rolling her eyes as Delancey and Rochelle stepped forward. Rochelle had her long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses on. "Rochelle, you're facing Vickie Guerrero up next and Chris Benoit has been already been successful in his United States Championship match tonight. What is your strategy?"

"My strategy?" Rochelle said. "My strategy is simple: embarrassing the hell out of Vickie Guerrero."

"Oh, yeah, and Vickie," Delancey said, "you better pray that this will be your last match ever, so you best better behave yourself."

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked away.

Back at the arena, Chavo's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Vickie Guerrero."

Vickie walked down the aisle very confident and got into the ring. Vickie stood in the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The two Divas walked down the aisle and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a solid low-cut black teddy with black lace sleeves and black lace stockings. She then got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle offered Vickie a free shot and Vickie wouldn't budge. Then Rochelle turned her head and laughed and Vickie slapped Rochelle in the face and ran out of the ring. Rochelle chased Vickie and just when Vickie was about to get through the crowd, Rochelle grabbed her and slammed her down on the floor. Rochelle picked up Vickie and rammed her on the apron. Rochelle got Vickie in the ring and kicked her in the gut a few times.

Rochelle was about to kick Vickie again but Vickie grabbed Rochelle's foot and tripped her and Vickie choked Rochelle with her hands. Then the two get into a catfight and Rochelle rammed Vickie's head on the mat several times while choking her. Then Rochelle picked up Vickie and nailed a right hand. Vickie bounced off the ropes and Rochelle kicked Vickie in the gut and nailed the Rochelle-shock for the win.

Delancey went into the ring and she and Rochelle hugged. Then Chavo came out and went into to check on Vickie. Then he bitched at Delancey and Rochelle and pulled Vickie out of the ring. Chavo continued to talk trash to Delancey and Rochelle and the girls in the ring continued to make fun of him and Vickie.

Later, it was time for the Survivor Series Elimination match which was John Cena, Bobby, Sabu, Rob Van Dam, and Kane versus the Big Show, Finlay, Test, MVP, and Umaga.

Delancey was walking down the hallway until she saw Bobby getting ready.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said as Delancey wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to wish you good luck on your match tonight."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I wish would come out there with you but……"

"Hey, I'll tell you what. How about if I dedicate my match to you? Would that make you feel better?"

"Oh, yeah." Then Delancey kissed Bobby on the lips. "Good luck, Bobby."

"I'll see you later."

Then Delancey walked away.

As Delancey was walking down the hallway, she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Rochelle was there sitting down.

"Are you okay, Delancey?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Delancey said as she sat down next to Rochelle.

"You wish you were at ringside, are you?"

"Yeah, but Bobby said he was dedicating the Survivor Series Elimination match to me."

"Oh, Delancey, I have a feeling this will be a good match."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey turned on the TV and it was time for the Survivor Series Elimination match which was John, ECW's Bobby Lashley, Sabu, and Rob Van Dam, and Smackdown's Kane versus the Big Show, RAW's Umaga, Smackdown's Finlay and MVP, and ECW's Test. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John started out with Umaga and John ducked a charge and Umaga went into John's corner, but he decked Sabu and Rob. John threw Umaga out of the ring and pulled Finlay in. Rob was tagged in and he gave Finlay a corkscrew legdrop. Umaga grabbed a television monitor and he hit John, Rob and Sabu with it. Umaga laid out John on the floor and Kane and Lashley started brawling with Test and MVP, while the referee ordered Umaga out. Umaga is eliminated via disqualification.

Finlay was going at it with Rob, hitting a sitdown splash before tagging in Test. Rob mounted a comeback on Test, but Test caught a bodypress attempt and gave him a backbreaker. Finlay tagged back in and hit an elbowdrop on Rob. MVP tagged in and stomped Rob then put him in a chinlock. Rob was bleeding from the mouth but Rob elbowed out and kicked away a backdrop attempt and cradled MVP for a two count. Rob hit MVP with a spinkick, a back kick, then gave Test a thrust kick as he came in. Finlay ran in and Rob kicked him as well. Rob then kicked Big Show's legs out on the apron before he could come in. Rob was tripped and was pulled to the floor by Test. In the ring, Kane grabbed MVP and chokeslammed him and Rob got back in, gave MVP a five star frog splash and pinned him but Test then gave Rob a big boot and pinned him. MVP and Rob were both eliminated.

Sabu cradled Test for a two count and Test sent Sabu to the floor. Then Test went out after him, but Bobby gave him a spear on the outside. Test was thrown back into the ring and Sabu hit a slingshot legdrop then a Tornado DDT on Test for the pin. Test was eliminated. Big Show came in and chokeslammed Sabu then pinned him. Sabu was eliminated. Big Show and Kane faced off and grabbed each other by the throat. The Little Bastard came in stood between them then left. This distracted the referee and Finlay came in with a new shillelagh and hit Kane with it. Big Show chokeslammed Kane and pinned him. Kane was eliminated.

Big Show powerslammed John then tagged in Finlay. Finlay worked over John before tagging Big Show back in. Big Show hit some chops in the corner then Finlay tagged in and gave John a shoulderblock in the corner. Finlay came off the middle rope, but John got a boot up, and then made the tag to Bobby. Bobby hit some clotheslines and elbows on Finlay, then set up for the powerslam. Finlay floated out of it, but Bobby caught him with an exploder suplex. Bobby covered, but Big Show broke it up. John came in and he and Bobby went to double team Big Show, but Big Show clotheslined them down. Finlay grabbed the Little Bastard and was going to throw him at Bobby, but Bobby speared Finlay, and the Little Bastard went into John's arms. Bobby pinned Finlay and Finlay was eliminated.

John went to FU the Little Bastard, but Big Show kicked him and the Little Bastard got out of the ring before Nicole made a field goal kick on him to the ringpost. Bobby gave Big Show a shoulderblock, then he and John gave Big Show a double suplex John did the Five Knuckle Shuffle fistdrop and Big Show got up and grabbed John by the throat. Bobby came in and shoulderblocked Big Show to break his grip, and John lifted Big Show and gave Big Show the FU for the win.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring and they hugged John and Bobby. Then everyone's arms was raised and John and Bobby went up on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air. They got back down and John and Bobby raised their arms in the air. Then everyone got out of the ring and they walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, John turned around and raised the WWE Title Belt in the air. Then he, Bobby, and the girls went to the back.

"Oh, my God," Delancey said. "I love Bobby so much right now. He dedicated that match to me and he and John are the two men left standing."

"Wow, that was a good match," Rochelle said, "and now there's one left."

"Listen to me, Rochelle. Dave is gonna win this, believe me. I've known Dave for a long time and I've seen how he is in the ring. He's not gonna back down and it took him four months to get this last opportunity. You and I are be in his corner and together, we're gonna stop King Booker and Queen Sharmell."

"Yeah, you're right, you're absolutely right. Let's do this."

"Let's go."

Then Delancey and Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room.

Earlier, Smackdown General Manager Theodore R. Long came out and talked about the stipulation that this is Dave's last title shot. Theodore announced that if Booker got himself counted out or disqualified during the match, then Dave would win the title.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Delancey following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him while Delancey stood on the side. Rochelle stood back up and she, Dave, and Delancey walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Delancey and Rochelle posed together as Dave got on the turnbuckle flexing his muscles. He got back down and King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out with Queen Sharmell following him.

Dave charged Booker in the aisle as Booker was making his entrance. They brawled in the aisle with Dave ramming Booker into the guardrails and ring apron. Dave decked Booker at ringside and pounded him on the floor and Dave rolled Booker into the ring and the bell rang. Dave hit a clothesline and got a two count and Booker hit a back kick and threw punches and forearms at Dave. Dave fired back with punches and chops of his own.

Dave rammed Booker head first into the corner and then gave Booker a suplex. Dave went for a powerbomb, but Booker broke free and rolled to the floor. Booker started to walk out but Sharmell reminded him that he couldn't get counted out. Booker got on the apron at nine and then grabbed Dave and tried to pull him throat first across the top rope, but Dave blocked it and yanked Booker across the rope instead. Dave gave Booker a backbreaker and a clothesline for a two count and then hit some more clotheslines for another two count. Dave choked Booker against the middle rope, but Booker came back with a Hot Shot. Booker drove Dave throat first across the rope again and then hit a thrust kick for a two count. Booker hit some chops and punches knocking Dave down in a corner. Dave came back with punches but Booker poked him in the eyes and hit a clothesline in the corner and then chopped Dave. Dave reversed a whip into the corner and then hit a side slam for a two count. Dave gave Booker a jackhammer for a two count. Booker hit some knees to the head but ran into a sidewalk slam by Dave for two. Booker went to leave the ring, but Dave stopped him, and they slugged it out on the apron. Booker poked Dave in the eyes and Dave blindly knocked Booker back into the ring. Dave went to reenter as well, but Sharmell grabbed his foot. Dave shook her off, but this allowed Booker to superkick Dave off the apron and into the security wall.

Booker rammed Dave into the ring steps and then rolled him back into the ring for a two count using the ropes for leverage. Dave threw some punches but Booker nailed him with a side kick for a two count hooking the trunks for leverage. Booker applied a cobra clutch, but Dave fired up and broke free. Dave hit some punches but ran into a back elbow by Booker. Booker ran into a belly-to-belly suplex by Dave and as the two got up, they exchanged punches. Dave hit a clothesline, then another, and Dave hit a clothesline in the corner, then a boot to the face and Booker fell to the floor. Dave threw Booker into the ringsteps and then back into the ring. Dave went to the top rope and hit a flying shoulderblock for a two count. Dave gave Booker a spinebuster for another two count and Dave went for a clothesline, but Booker ducked it and hit the Bookend for a two count. Booker went for an ax kick, but Dave kicked him in the gut and hit the Batista Bomb. Dave covered, but Booker reached out and grabbed the ropes at the two count. Dave complained about the count as Sharmell slid the World Heavyweight Championship belt to Booker.

Sharmell got in the ring and Dave grabbed her. Dave set her up for a powerbomb but the referee threatened to disqualify him, so Dave let her go. Then Sharmell ran into Rochelle who was in the ring and then Rochelle landed an amazing Batista Bomb of her own and rolled Sharmell out of the ring. Booker went to hit Dave with the title belt but Dave ducked it, kicked Booker, grabbed the belt, and hit Booker with it. Dave tossed the belt out of the ring and covered Booker for the pin and the win!

Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring and Rochelle wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as he was on his knees. Then the referee gave Dave the title belt and he stood and had his arms raised along with Delancey and Rochelle. Dave got on the turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air and he got back down and he was on his knees again hugging the belt. Dave got back up and Rochelle jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. Rochelle pulled away and Dave hugged Delancey as well. Dave got on the turnbuckle again and raised the title belt in the air as fireworks went off. Then Dave got back down and he and the girls left the ring. The three walked up the aisle and then went to the back.

"Oh, my God, Dave," Rochelle said as she hugged Dave tightly, "I'm so proud of you. I'm very happy for you."

"You're now the two-time World Heavyweight Champion, Big Dave," Delancey said patting Dave's back.

"Yes, I finally got it back," Dave said as he pulled away from Rochelle and looked at the belt. "Man, almost half of the year, I've been on this mission to reclaim my World Heavyweight Title and now, my mission has accomplished."

"Yeah, you've been out because of an injury for six months and now, you're the two-time World Heavyweight Champion," Rochelle said. "I'm so happy you didn't give up."

"Hey, you know who you should really thank?" Delancey said. "John Cena. He got you to go to war and he knew that you had to go through hell to get this title back."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Dave said. "I'll be sure to thank him when I see him."

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here and go celebrate," Delancey said.

"Let's go," Rochelle said.

Then Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey walked away.

After Survivor Series was over, everyone met up with John, Nicole, Jeff Hardy, Brittany, and Tina at the Chrome Night Life Arena and they went inside. A lot of people were dancing, drinking, and having a great time and the gang was enjoying the view.

"So what do you say?" Nicole said. "Should we go find a place to sit down?"

"No," Rochelle said. "I'm in so much of a good mood to sit down."

"I can see that," Dave said.

Then "Mama's Room" by Under the Influence of Giants started playing.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said. "I love this song."

"Hey, me too," Brittany said.

"Well, let's get out there and dance," Delancey said.

"Right behind you," Bobby said.

Then everyone went to the dance floor.

_Something's got my fear _

_And it won't get through my head _

_But there's something missing _

_There's something missing here _

_Here I go again _

_React without a plan, oh _

_But there's something missing _

_There's something missing here, oh _

_Making love in mama's room _

_Taking all I can from you _

_And when you go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_Go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_She's on high demand _

_I can try, but nobody can, oh _

_But there's something missing _

_There's something missing here, yeah _

_Oh, lay right on the floor _

_I want to hear no more, oh _

_But there's something missing _

_There's something missing here, oh _

_Making love in mama's room _

_Taking all I can from you _

_And when you go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_Go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_Making love in mama's room _

_Taking all I can from you _

_And when you go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_Go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_I like the pain that comes out at night _

_Everybody dance, everybody feel right _

_I like the pain that comes out at night _

_Everybody dance, everybody feel right _

_I can't sleep alone _

_Everybody dance, everybody feel right _

_I can't sleep alone _

_Everybody dance, everybody feel right _

_Making love in mama's room _

_Taking all I can from you _

_And when you go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_Go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_Making love in mama's room _

_Taking all I can from you _

_And when you go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

_Go, go, go, oh, oh, oh _

After the song was over, the gang went to the back of the club.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Rochelle said. "I'm about to go to the little girls' room."

"Oh, I'm going, too," Delancey said.

"Right behind you," Tina said.

"Why don't you order champagne while we're in the restroom," Nicole said.

"Alright," John said.

"We'll be right here," Jeff said.

Then the girls went to the restroom.

"Man, what a night this has been," Nicole said fixing her hair.

"Yeah," Delancey said checking herself in the mirror. "All three good teams won, Dave's the new World Heavyweight Champion, and Lita is finally gone."

"Thank God," Brittany said doing the same thing.

"You know, last year, she really showed her true colors by telling the whole world that she slept around on Matt Hardy with Edge and I was with that bastard during that time. Now the bitch is gone and she got what was coming to her."

"Well, speaking of a bitch," Rochelle said putting lip gloss on. "Melina is so lucky I'm not coming to RAW if Dave wasn't gonna be the World Heavyweight Champion, otherwise, it would've been a whole lot worse than that Strap match. I mean, Brittany, you whipped her ass good."

"Hey, I did what I had to do," Brittany said, "and besides, she got what was coming to her."

"So, Rochelle," Tina said, "what are you and Dave gonna do after you two leave the club?"

"Tina, come on," Rochelle said, "why did you have to ask that question?"

"Oh, come on. All of us girls know you and Dave are freaks in bed."

"And besides," Nicole said, "Dave hasn't been the World Heavyweight Champion for ten months. So now, I can sense a 'little celebration' in the hotel room tonight."

"Okay, I'm gonna let you girls in on a little secret," Rochelle said. "I'm thinking about tying Dave to the bed or better yet, I'll let him tie me to the bed."

"Oh, Rochelle, you are a freak," Delancey said.

Then the girls left the restroom to enjoy the rest of their time at the club with the guys.


	20. War of the Three Worlds

**Chapter 20: War of the Three Worlds **

Smackdown and ECW was in Buffalo, New York and on that night, Bobby was facing the Big Show in a non-title match.

Delancey was at the arena in the catering room getting a bottle of water and she was getting out of the room until she almost ran into Kelly.

"Oh, hello, Delancey," Kelly said.

"Kelly," Delancey said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. You know, Kelly, I don't wanna jump the boat or anything, but when are you gonna leave that jerk Mike Knox?" Kelly looked down and paused. "Kelly, I don't like insecurity and Mike Knox, he's got plenty of insecurity. I mean, he's always telling you where to go, he sends you backstage, and he doesn't like it when you show off. I mean, Kelly, it's about time you left the bastard."

Kelly was about to say something when she saw Mike Knox standing behind Delancey. Delancey turned around and looked at Mike. He walked over to Kelly and grabbed her arm.

"You got a problem, Delancey Scott?" Mike said.

"No, I don't have a problem," Delancey said. "But if you wanna start something, maybe I'll get my boyfriend, Bobby Lashley, and then you'll have a problem."

Then Mike and Kelly walked away and Delancey scoffed.

"It's always the 'Oh-so-tough' guys that wanna jump the boat," Delancey said as she walked away.

Then ECW was on and Paul Heyman, with his special security force, was talking about the Extreme Elimination Chamber at this Sunday's ECW's December to Dismember. He introduced the weapons that would be inside the Chamber - a crowbar, a steel chair, a table, and a barbed-wire baseball bat.

Bobby and Delancey were in the private room watching the whole thing.

"Whoa, okay," Delancey said, "the chair and table I can handle, but the crowbar and the barbed-wire baseball, uh-uh, no way."

"Delancey, look," Bobby said, "I can handle a lot of things, I welcome pressure. You know that. I've said this once and I'll say it again, I will do whatever it takes to be the ECW World Championship."

"I understand. I just don't wanna see you hurt."

"Delancey, I've been hurt a few times in the ring. This is going to be different. I can't promise you that I won't leave the Extreme Elimination Chamber bloody and bruised. You've seen it happen several times. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"I gotta go." Bobby stood up and kissed Delancey's forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Then Bobby left the room and Delancey took a deep breath.

Later, it was the time for the non-title match between Bobby and the Big Show. The Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Paul Heyman and his special security force following the Big Show. The four walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro, he walked down the aisle, and got into the ring.

Then Bobby and the Big Show had a staredown as the referee called for the bell. Bobby went right after Big Show with punches but Big Show rebounded off the ropes and decimated him with a big clothesline. Big Show suplexed Bobby over and Big Show trapped Bobby in a corner and began decimating him with punches and strikes.

Bobby began to mount a comeback but Big Show cut him off with a big boot. Big Show continued to batter Bobby punches and then worked over his back. Bobby finally came back, suplexing Big Show, who was standing on the bottom rope and he nailed Big Show with several moves, then speared him. Paul Heyman's personal security then entered the ring and attacked Bobby.

Test entered the ring and attacked Bobby and they all began beating down Bobby. Big Show chokeslammed Bobby and all five, including Paul, began putting the boots to Bobby. Paul began taunting Bobby with the ECW World Title belt as security and Test held Bobby. Paul began slapping him and Big Show drilled him with the ECW World Title belt. Big Show covered the unconscious Bobby with Paul acting as referee and counting to three. Paul's crew then were trashtalking the unconscious Bobby as ECW came to a close.

A few minutes later, Delancey was pacing back and forth until there was a knock at the door. Delancey picked up a chair as she stood.

"Don't worry, Delancey," Bobby said. "It's me."

Delancey gave a sigh of relief and put the chair down. Then she walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Bobby, are you all right?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bobby said as he walked in the room and closed the door.

"Oh, my God, that was brutal out there."

"Yeah, it was."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, I just don't……"

"Hey, everything's gonna be all right. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Okay."

"Come here."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other.

Then Smackdown was on and General Manager Theodore Long was in the ring.

"I would like to introduce the you the man that defeated King Booker at Survivor Series," Theodore said. "I'm talking about the new World Heavyweight Champion, Batista."

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing an aqua pleated wrap halter top with an aqua flower pin, black miniskirt, black boots, and Delancey had an aqua flower pin in her hair. Rochelle was wearing a brown tube dress with an asymmetrical sequined hem. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him while Delancey stood on the side. Rochelle stood back up and she, Dave, and Delancey walked down the aisle and Dave and Delancey got into the ring first. Then Rochelle jumped up on the apron, crawled between Dave's legs, and she sexually made her way up inside the ring and kissed Dave on the lips. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and Delancey and Rochelle smiled at him. Dave got back down, hugged Teddy, and took the microphone from him.

"Yeah!" Dave said, "and all is right with the world. You have no idea how good I feel. Eleven months, eleven months. Back in January, I was forced to surrender my title. I made a promise. I made a promise to you and I made a promise to myself to reclaim the title I never lost. So here I stand eleven long, long, long, long months later and I am once again the World Heavyweight Champion and all is right with the world. But this is only the beginning. From here on out, I'll tell you……

Then King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. Sharmell was yelling "All hail King Booker" in anger while she and Booker while walking down the aisle. Then the two got into the ring and Sharmell gave Booker the microphone.

"Look at you, Batista," Booker said. "You're just like all of these peasants right here in this arena. You have the nerve to stand here in the middle of this ring with my World Title when you know, just like each and every one of these people know, that you stole it, stole it with the help of your accomplice, Teddy Long. Yeah, that's right, Teddy. You come out here tonight, you give him hugs, you shake hands. Well, last Sunday night, you helped him steal my title when you changed the stipulation right before the match began. That's unheard of. I didn't have time to prepare. But you know what? It wouldn't have mattered anyway because you, Batista, you went to the lowest of low when you had to cheat to win my World Title. Well, I'll tell you what. It doesn't matter because I'm, tonight, I, King Booker, invoke my royal contract and that is for my rematch."

"Let's do it, we'll do it right now," Dave said.

"And I want my rematch right here tonight before all of you peasants."

"Let's do it."

Dave took off his jacket and sunglasses and gave them to Rochelle. Then Booker took off his robe and crown and gave them to Sharmell. Dave and Booker were about to square off until Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Hold up, Booker," Finlay said, "just a minute. Congratulations, big man, but Booker, I know you got a clause in your contract that says you got a rematch. But I don't think you deserve one, especially because you have never beaten me. So, the way I see it, Booker, I get the championship with Batista."

"The hell you talking about?" Booker said. "You got to be kidding me. You need to step off, man. This ain't got nothing to do with you."

"You take one step closer, I'll knock your head off."

"Wait a minute, wait just a minute," Theodore said coming in the ring. "Hold on, just a minute, player. Wait just a minute. Now Finlay, you and the King, y'all make a good point."

"This ain't got nothing to do with him, Teddy!" Booker said.

"Hey, just a minute. Now I know an easy way to solve this right now and I'm gonna solve it right here tonight. Now both of you are gonna get your chance. So tonight, it's gonna be Finlay versus King Booker versus the World Heavyweight Champion Batista and this will be a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship."

Booker, Sharmell, and Theodore left the ring and Dave, along with Delancey and Rochelle, and Finlay were still standing in the ring. Dave and the girls were staring at Finlay as they left the ring. The three walked up the aisle and went to the back.

"Cheater?" Rochelle said. "Well, if I remember correctly, King Booker has cheated so many times when he was the World Heavyweight Champion. But now, the tables have turned. So wah, wah, wah."

"Yeah, but what about Finlay?" Delancey said. "I mean, he's a cheater as well with his shillelagh and his Little Bastard."

"Speaking of the Little Bastard, did you see the way Nicole kicked his ass at Survivor Series? Oh, my God, that was classic."

"Hey, Nicole didn't whirl her way into gymnastics and kickboxing for nothing," Dave said.

"Exactly," Delancey said.

"So, you think we'll see the Little Bastard tonight?" Rochelle said.

"Who knows?"

"Who cares?" Dave said.

As the three were walking down the hallway, they stopped to see MNM walking towards them. They stopped as well and the tension was building because of what happened back in December of last year.

"Dave, why don't you go ahead?" Rochelle said. "Delancey and I will handle this."

Dave nodded his head and he walked away staring at MNM, but Melina had her eyes closed because she knew she made a big mistake.

"Well, well, well," Rochelle said, "MNM reunited, ready for action for just tonight and Sunday and ECW's December to Dismember. How shocking."

"Yeah, because if I remember correctly," Delancey said, "back in May, you lost the tag team championship to Brian Kendrick and Paul London and you guys immediately disbanded. Boy, I got the Judgement Day DVD and I've been watching that 1,000 times and I'll watch it 1,000 times more."

"Now you guys are reunited and are facing the exact same team that whipped your asses at Judgement Day. Well, good luck and uh, break a leg."

Delancey and Rochelle walked away, but Delancey stopped and said,

"Oh, and Melina, you were this close to being man-handled last night by Rochelle, but I guess Brittany took care of that."

Delancey was referring to the Women's Battle Royal to determine the new number one contender for Mickie James' Women's Championship. Melina was thrown over the top rope by Brittany and Victoria.

Delancey and Rochelle walked away laughing with Melina mouthing off to herself.

A little later, it was time for the Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Dave, King Booker, and Finlay. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee raised the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Dave was in early charge of the match against both Booker and Finlay. Dave made another new offensive move by Dave and Booker took control of Dave for a while and both Finlay and Booker teamed up briefly before Dave knocked both of them out of the ring. Booker got back inside the ring and now he's in charge of Dave with Finlay outside the ring.

Booker almost got a three count but it was broken by Finlay who got back in the ring and then worked on both Booker and Dave. Finlay introduced the head of Booker to the steel steps and went to work on Dave. Dave tried to fight back but was given a DDT by Finlay who almost got the pin! Dave finally gained control over Finlay until Booker gets back in the ring with a scissor kick to Dave who was leaning over the top rope and almost got the pin. Finlay made it back into the ring where he and Booker mouthed off face-to-face before Finlay gave Booker a soccer kick. Booker regained control though very quickly and worked on Finlay outside of the ring smashing him against the steel steps before going back to work on Dave who had been attacked by Sharmell and choked. Delancey and Rochelle then chased Sharmell out of the ringside area.

Booker almost gained another pin before Dave once again was worked on out of the ring. Finlay tossed him back in and both he and Booker decided to double team Dave again. Booker was taken out again by Dave almost got a pin on Finlay with a Samoan Drop and then an attempted pin. Finlay then managed to gain control over Dave for a while and then he and Booker double teamed Dave again before he regained control! The Little Bastard gave Finlay the shillelagh and then distracting Booker and Dave in the ring before running off allowing Finlay to take out the leg of Dave and ram the shillelagh into the midsection of Booker! Finlay just missed out on a pin on Dave and continued to work on the leg of Dave.

Booker finally made a reappearance taking out Finlay with a scissor kick before working on Dave. Dave took him out with a spinebuster and then he and Finlay tussled before Dave took Booker down with a spear, then unloaded with a Batista Bomb and made the cover!

Delancey and Rochelle got in the ring and went to check on Dave as his leg was still sore. The two helped him up as the referee gave Dave the World Heavyweight Championship belt. Dave had his arms raised by Rochelle and the referee and Dave got on one of the turnbuckles raising the title belt in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the non-title match between Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero. Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey and Rochelle following him. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him.

Vickie had a neckbrace on because of the so-called incident at Survivor Series when she was on the apron and Chris knocked her to the floor. Chavo then made a ridiculous comment saying that Chris likes to hit women and Delancey and Rochelle knew this was bogus.

Chavo and Vickie slowly walked down the aisle as Chris, Delancey and Rochelle stared at them and Chris was shaking his head. Chavo and Vickie were about to get into the ring but Vickie didn't want to. So she stood outside of the ring and Chavo got into the ring. Delancey, Rochelle, and Vickie left the ring as the referee and called for the bell.

Chavo jumped Chris before the match and had the early control before Chris took control and worked on Chavo. Chavo took back control before Chris looking quite intense worked on Chavo again with a number of moves including his patented three German suplexes. Chavo got out of the ring and used Vickie as a shield. Delancey and Rochelle argued with Chavo and he and Chris got back in the ring.

Chris is now in control in the ring again before Chavo pulled Chris by the tights ramming his shoulder into the ring post before dominating Chris. Chavo had an attempted near fall before working on Chris with an abdominal stretch for a while before Chris managed to break out of the hold but allowing Chavo to take control again. Chris managed to gain control again with a face slam on Chavo before unloading with chops. Chris gave Chavo a superplex from the top rope but leaving both men winded and a double count by the referee. Chris managed to take control with an attempted Sharpshooter and Crippler Crossface before attempting the Three Amigos.

Vickie made it onto the apron and during the attempted third Amigo, Chavo managed to push Chris off and he almost collided with Vickie but stopped himself at the last moment. As Delancey and Rochelle were walking to the other side of the ring, Chavo rolled Chris up and with a handful of tights got the pin!

Chavo quickly got out of the ring and Delancey and Rochelle quickly got in the ring to check on Chris. Chavo checked on Vickie and they were walking up the aisle laughing. Chavo was yelling at Rochelle calling her a psycho and Rochelle talked some smack back to Chavo. As Chavo and Vickie walked to the back, Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle left the ring, walked up the aisle, and went into the back.

"Okay, this getting uglier," Rochelle said. "I know that bitch Vickie is faking. She's faking this entire time. And Chavo calling me a psycho? I'm a psycho? No, he's doesn't know that I'm twice as tough as all of the Divas in the WWE and I'm still undefeated."

"Well, he and Vickie better watch their backs because I'm getting sick of them," Delancey said.

"Well, I just know something's up with them and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Chris said.

"You know, there's another thing I might be wondering about," Rochelle said. "I mean, Vickie might be a golddigger in trying to sink her claws into Eddie's estate, but I also think that she's a slut as well."

"What exactly are you saying, Rochelle?"

"Well, you know there's this saying, 'Never mix business with pleasure.' Well, I know that Vickie is Chavo's business manager, but I also think Chavo's screwing her as well."

"Oh, my God, Rochelle," Delancey said, "where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know, it's a just a thought. You never know. But if it's really happening and if I provided proof, Chavo and Vickie Guerrero will both be the disgrace of the entire Guerrero family and in two weeks, everybody will forget about them."

"You're full of ideas, Rochelle," Chris said.

"Tell that to Dave. And speaking of him, we should go find him."

"Yeah, we should go find him," Delancey said. "We'll see you later, Chris."

"Alright, see you, girls," Chris said.

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked away.

As the girls were walking down the hallway, they spotted Dave talking to somebody on his cell phone. After Dave ended the call, Delancey and Rochelle walked up to him.

"Hey, Dave," Rochelle said. "Who were you talking to?"

"Well, it just so happens that I found a partner for the tag team match at Armageddon," Dave said.

"Well, who is it?" Delancey said.

"I'm about to go to Teddy Long's office and tell him."

"Oh, come on, Dave," Rochelle said, "you can tell us. Who is it?"

"Yeah, we won't say anything," Delancey said.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you can't say anything yet," Dave said.

"Okay."

Then Dave whispered in Delancey's ear and Delancey's eyes widen in amazement.

"Oh, my God, Dave," Delancey said, "Booker and Finlay is not gonna see this coming."

"Who is it, who is it?" Rochelle said.

Then Dave whispered in Rochelle's ear and Rochelle's eyes widen in amazement.

"If somebody said you had a ten-cent brain," Rochelle said, "they would be dead wrong. You made a good choice, Dave Batista."

"Well, how about we go to Teddy Long's office and tell him the good news," Dave said.

"Let's," Delancey said.

Then the three walked away.

It just so happened that the person Dave chose to be his tag team partner at Armageddon against King Booker and Finlay was none other than the WWE Champion John Cena.


	21. ECW’s December to Dismember

**Chapter 21: ECW's December to Dismember**

Five days later...

Smackdown had a taping in Florence, South Carolina on Saturday and that night was personal.

Dave had a non-title match against Finlay and Dave won by disqualification when King Booker got involved and he and Finlay were beating Dave down. Chris Benoit had a interview with Kristal Marshall talking about the "incident" at Survivor Series and Chris explained that it was an accident and that he doesn't hit women. But Vickie Guerrero came up and said that in the past two weeks, Chris hasn't apologized or called and this is from someone who she thought was family. Vickie tried to slap Chris but Rochelle grabbed her arm and Vickie walked away. Later that night, Chris had a non-title match with Sylvan and won it in one minute! Then Rochelle made a speech saying that match was an example of what was gonna happen at Armageddon when Chris defends the United States Championship against Chavo Guerrero. Then Rochelle said she was gonna make her job very easy to hurt Vickie even worse and that's why she's gonna face Rochelle again at Armageddon.

ECW's December to Dismember was in Augusta, Georgia and Delancey was walking down the hallway with her head down thinking about the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match. Then Brittany Swanson spotted Delancey and walked over to her.

"Hey, girl," Brittany said.

"Hey, Britt," Delancey said when she turned her head and hugged Brittany. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Is something wrong? You look worried."

"Yeah, it's the Extreme Elimination Chamber match."

"Oh, that. Look, Delancey, Bobby is gonna make it out of there as the new ECW World Champion. I've seen him in the ring. He's very powerful."

"Yes, he is. I just hope he wins the ECW World Championship because that is his mission and I want him to accomplish that."

"He will."

"So how are you and Jeff Hardy doing?"

"We're doing great. I mean, when I came into the WWE back in August, I didn't expect to start dating right away. But…….almost three months, it's awesome. I mean, Jeff, he's very artistic and creative and very ambitious. I really like that about him."

"And now, you're hanging with him and Matt Hardy, the Hardy Boyz."

"Yes, as the Princess of Team Extreme. I mean, like you, I grew up a Hardy Boyz fan and now, I'm hanging with the Hardy Boyz."

"And tonight, they're facing the reunited MNM and you got Melina to deal with."

"Ugh! I hate her."

"Everybody hates her. I can't believe she, Johnny Nitro, and Joey Mercury are facing your boys for one night only, thank God."

"I hope that this is the last night we hear from MNM."

"Yeah."

Then it was time for the Extreme Elimination Chamber match for the ECW World Championship between Bobby, Test, CM Punk, Rob Van Dam, and the Big Show. Sabu was pulled out of the match because of an unseen attack and now, he's replaced by Hardcore Holly.

Bobby and Delancey were in the back before the match.

"Well, this is it," Delancey said. "This will be brutal but I wanna say good luck and bring the ECW World Title home."

"I will," Bobby said.

Then Bobby and Delancey shared a kiss.

"Go get 'em, soldier," Delancey said.

Bobby pinched Delancey's cheek and smiled at her as he walked away. Delancey was gonna watch the match in the back.

The Extreme Elimination Chamber in the arena was starting to lower. The match starts with two competitors in the ring and four in the pods with weapons. After five minutes, a new competitor will be released and another competitor will follow every five minutes after with competitors eliminated by pinfall or submission.

Each man made their way to the ring and Big Show came to the ring first and practiced swinging a barbed wire baseball bat in the pod. CM Punk was second and immediately got into the face of the Big Show and got inside the pod with a steel chair. Test was third and was locked inside a pod with a crowbar. Then Bobby was out fourth and was locked in with a table.

Rob Van Dam and Hardcore Holly were going to start the match and the referee called for the bell. Rob and Holly began the match and Rob kicked Holly in the face and clotheslined him. Holly came back with a clothesline of his own and covered for a one count. Rob and Holly battled to the steel outside the ring and Rob dove off the ropes towards Holly, who evaded it. Rob caught himself on the cage then jumped at Holly. Holly moved and Rob caught the ropes. Holly slammed Rob on the steel and then into the cage's fencing.

Holly went to the top and jumped off but Rob put his foot up. Rob ran across the ring and pulled himself over the top to the outside with the Rolling Thunder on the steel. Rob tried to suplex Holly, but Holly reserved and suplexed him into the ring. Rob and Holly battled inside the ring, culminating with Rob kicking Holly. Holly got a near-fall on Rob and CM Punk was released and nailed Holly with the chair. He tried to do the same with Rob but was hit with a Van Daminator. Rob monkeyflipped Punk onto a chair and Punk hit a legdrop on a chair on Rob. Punk then hit a springboard leg lariat on Holly and Rob was bleeding above his right eye. Punk slammed him into a chair that was wedged in between several turnbuckles and Punk went after Holly, who grabbed Punk and threw him upside down into the Chamber's fencing. Holly tried to get a pin on Punk, who kicked up, and Paul Heyman, on the outside of the chamber with his security, was screaming for Holly to eliminate someone. Rob was laid on the mat for a long time and Holly turned his attention on Punk, who kept kicking up. Holly picked up Punk for a suplex and draped him chest-first over the top rope. He sent Punk into the cage and Holly put Punk on the top rope and hit a superplex with both men standing on top of the ropes. Rob tried to sneak in a pin on Holly, but Holly kicked out. Holly tried to get a pin on Punk, who kicked out as well, and Punk came back with a big lariat on Holly. Test was then released and nailed Punk with the crowbar and immediately went after Rob, working over his cut with it. Test choked Punk out against the ropes and Rob clotheslined Holly, then followed up with a reverse kick. Rob drilled Test with a chair, then slammed it over Holly, who was down in the corner. Rob hit the skateboarding dropkick with the chair on Punk.

Rob went to the top and hit the Five Star Frog Splash on Punk. He covered Punk and scored the pin. Punk was eliminated and Test turned on Holly and laid him out. Rob took down Test with a kick and Rob climbed atop of the pod that contained the Big Show, but Big Show grabbed Rob's foot and Test drilled Rob with a chair. Test suplexed Rob into the ring and Test climbed atop of the pod and dropped an elbow on Rob's face, which was covered by a chair. Test pinned Rob and Rob was eliminated. Test pinned Holly with a big boot and Paul Heyman's security laid out the person responsible who was about to release Bobby, trapping him inside the pod. Bobby used the table inside the pod as a spear to break the chains locking him inside the pod and climbed out. Bobby kicked Test away then hit a clothesline into the ring. He went right after Test, beating him outside the ring into the fencing. He whipped Test into two pods, sending him into them and destroying them in the process. Test tried to nail Bobby with a chair and Bobby kicked it finally and suplexed Test. Bobby finally scored the pin on Test after a crowbar to the stomach and a spear. Test was eliminated him as Bobby waited for Big Show to be released, he threw a table and the chair at the pod.

Big Show was released wielding the barbed wire bat and Bobby wielded the chair. Bobby quickly took down Big Show and drilled his head into the Chamber several times. Big Show was busted open and Bobby whipped Big Show into a pod crashing into it and Bobby went after Big Show, who tossed him into the ring with a Beal Throw. Big Show called for a chokeslam, but when he lifted Bobby, it was countered into a DDT. Bobby charged Big Show but was caught and tossed off. Then Bobby speared Big Show for the pin.

After the match, Bobby was on his knees raising his arms in the air as the referee gave him the ECW World Championship belt. Bobby stood up and walked around the Extreme Elimination Chamber raising his arm in the air. Then he got out of the Chamber and was walking up the ramp as he saw Delancey running down the ramp and she jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. Then Delancey got back down and she raised Bobby's arm in the air as he was raising the title belt in the air. Then pyro started going off at the top of the ramp and it was turned off and Bobby and Delancey went to the back.

"Oh, my God, Bobby," Delancey said as she hugged Bobby, "you did it. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, baby," Bobby said. "I couldn't have done it without your support."

"And now myself, Nicole, and Rochelle have three of the hottest men as World Champions, just the way we wanted it to be."

Then Bobby and Delancey shared a long, passionate kiss until……

"Hey, Bobby," Jeff and Matt Hardy and Brittany said walking towards them.

"Congratulations, man," Jeff said slapping Bobby's hand.

"Thanks, Jeff," Bobby said hugging Jeff.

"So how does it feel to be the new ECW World Champion?" Matt said.

"Man, it feels great. I worked my entire life to get this, and now, this right here is only the beginning."

"Hey, we are so glad for you," Brittany said.

"Hey, how about we go grab some dinner and go celebrate?" Jeff said.

"That sounds great," Delancey said.

"Great, I'm starving," Matt said.

"Well, let's go," Brittany said.

Then the gang walked away.

After ECW's December to Dismember was over, Bobby, Delancey, Matt, Jeff, and Brittany went back to the hotel and went to the restaurant for a little celebration dinner.

"I would like to propose a toast to the Hardy Boyz for whipping MNM's ass," Delancey said as everyone laughed, "and of course, to my boyfriend Bobby for becoming the ECW World Champion."

"Here, here," everyone else said as they took a sip of their drinks.

"So, Bobby, what's up next for you?" Matt said.

"Well, I know I'm gonna defend this title against somebody, but I'll be ready," Bobby said. "And of course, there's that trip to Iraq for the annual Tribute to the Troops. I'm really looking forward to that."

"Me too," Delancey said.

"So what's John and Nicole been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," Brittany said. "John accepted Umaga's challenge for the WWE Championship, that's one thing. And Nicole, well, she's working hard to capture the Women's Championship. That Victoria is crazy."

"I can see that," Matt said. "So what about the wedding? Any changes?"

"I don't think so," Delancey said. "I guess everything's almost ready."

"Cool, because I'm ready to hit that bachelor party in Boston," Jeff said.

"Aren't we both," Bobby said as everyone laughed.

"So Brittany," Delancey said, "are you, your sister, and your mom coming to the bridal shower next Friday?"

"Yeah, we're still coming," Brittany said, "but the problem is I can't think of a good wedding gift to give to Nicole."

"Have you come up with some ideas?"

"Let's see, there's lingerie, jewelry, perfume, that's all I can think of."

"Well, maybe you could give Nicole some jewelry because practically the rest of the girls invited to the bridal shower are giving Nicole perfume and lingerie."

"Well, I heard that John is giving Nicole a necklace from Tiffany and Co. as a wedding gift," Matt said.

"Oh, how thoughtful."

"Wait a minute," Brittany said. "I totally forgot that Nicole said she wanted some more navel jewelry. That's exactly what I should give her at the bridal shower."

"Well, there you go. Maybe I should get some new ones myself. I only got three."

"Maybe you should get an 'L' for Lashley," Bobby said.

Then Delancey smiled.

Several minutes later, Bobby and Delancey were on the couch in their hotel room making out. Delancey was sitting on Bobby's lap with his arms wrapped around Delancey's waist. Then Delancey pulled away.

"Boy, am I happy you're the ECW World Champion," Delancey said. "You really showed the Big Show and I'm so proud of you."

"I did exactly what I had to do to get to it," Bobby said, "and like I said before, I couldn't have done it without your support."

"I've always believed in you. I've seen you in the ring and you're so powerful and dominant. I like that about you. When I saw your debut in the WWE, I knew for a fact that someday, you were gonna be a World Champion. And now, you are a World Champion."

"Yes, I am."

Then Delancey smiled and went back to kissing Bobby.

XXX

The next day at around 7:00am, Bobby and Delancey were sleeping in the bed until Delancey slowly woke up. Delancey slowly unwrapped Bobby's right arm from around her waist and then Delancey slowly got up covering her naked body since she and Bobby made love last night. Delancey picked up her cell phone and dialed Nicole's number. After a few rings, Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said lowering her voice trying not to wake Bobby up.

"Hey, girl, how are you?"

"I'm better."

"I can see that. It looks like all of our men are World Champions, just the way we wanted it to be."

"Yeah, I told Bobby that last night. So when are you, John, and the others coming to North Charleston?"

"Probably before you and Bobby show up."

"Okay, well, I gotta go and Nicole?"

"What?"

"I don't think I ever thanked you for telling me that Bobby had feelings for me."

"Well, you're welcome. Good-bye."

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call.

She turned her head to see Bobby still sleeping and Delancey smiled, especially at the thought of Bobby finally gotten what he wanted: not only Delancey, but the ECW World Championship.


	22. A Golden Opportunity On the Line

**Chapter 22: A Golden Opportunity On the Line**

The next day, ECW and RAW was in North Charleston, South Carolina and Bobby was defending the ECW World Championship against the Big Show.

Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena and they were walking down the hallway until they spotted John walking towards them.

"Hey, Bobby," John said.

"What's up, John?" Bobby said slapping John's hand and hugging him.

"Hey, Delancey."

"Hey, John," Delancey said hugging John. "Where's Nicole?"

"She, Tina, and Brittany are at F.Y.E. trying to get the latest issue of People magazine because you know Nicole's in it."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot."

"Hey, Bobby, you know we got that thing with FOX News in a little while."

"I'll meet you in a bit."

"Alright."

Then John walked away.

"Well, I'm about to go to the Women's Locker Room," Delancey said.

"You want me to walk you there?" Bobby asked.

"No, I can get there by myself."

"Alright."

Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and went their separate ways.

As Delancey was walking down the hallway, she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Kelly was there.

"Hey, Kelly," Delancey said.

"Hi, Delancey," Kelly said as Delancey sat her stuff down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

"Yeah, me too."

"Now you see why you need to leave that jerk, Mike Knox."

"Yeah."

"He's not here, is he?"

"No."

"Good."

"Well, Delancey, at least you have someone who loves you is not insecure as Mike is."

"Kelly, Bobby Lashley is never insecure. He like pressure and intensity and he'll use them if someone I hate tries to hit on me. As for loving me, he's always doing things to keep me happy instead of trying and I appreciate that."

"You're lucky to have someone who's now the ECW World Champion."

"Oh, yeah. I'm very happy."

A few minutes later, Delancey, along with her cat, Shadow, was in the catering room getting something to eat when...

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said when she walked in the room.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said when she turned her head.

Then the two girls walked over to each other and hugged.

"How are you?" Nicole said.

"I'm great," Delancey said. "I'm doing very well."

"Let me guess: a former Army sergant who's a former United States Champion now the ECW World Champion."

"Yes, and his name is Bobby Lashley."

"You know what? I've been thinking. Since John, Dave, and Bobby happen to be World Champions, how about you, Rochelle, and I plan a Champions Night Out with us girls? I'm talking dinner, dancing, and maybe a whole lot more."

"Hmm, sounds like a great idea. When should we have it?"

"How about next Tuesday after the Smackdown taping?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Of course, the following day, you're appearing on the Best Damn Sports Show Period."

"Yeah, and I got a bridal shower on Friday."

"Wow, it sounds like next week will be a blast."

"Yeah."

Later, ECW was on and Delancey was walking down the hallway in anger because of what happened after the match between Kelly and Ariel.

After the match, Kelly's boyfriend, Mike Knox came to the ring with red roses and apologized on bended knee. At December to Dismember, he left her to fend for herself against Kevin Thorn and Ariel. Mike explained that it was a mistake and begged for forgiveness. Kelly accepted his outstretched hand, but Mike changed his tune and said he was sorry he had waited so long to dump her. Then he pelted her in the face with the roses and laid her out with a Spinning Reverse STO.

As Delancey was walking through the arena, she spotted Mike Knox coming out the entrance to the arena.

"Mike!" Delancey shouted as she walked up to Mike. "What the hell was that all about? First, you leave Kelly to fend for herself at December to Dismember, and now tonight, you attack her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Listen, Delancey," Mike said getting in Delancey's face, "Kelly got what she deserved because I was tired of her showing off. And it looks like you want some more of the same thing."

"Try it and I swear you'll suffer the same fate the Big Show had when my boyfriend whipped his ass in the Extreme Elimination Chamber match. You know, in the beginning, I have underestimated Kelly, but now I realize that pretty girls like her shouldn't go out with bums like you. That's something I'm learning from past experiences."

Then Delancey backed away and walked away.

Then it was time for the ECW World Championship match between Bobby and the Big Show. The Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black and white pinstripe halter bikini top, black miniskirt, black arm warmers, and black boots. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles and raised the ECW World Title belt in the air with Delancey posing with him. Bobby got back down and Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Bobby avoids Big Show at the start of the match and Bobby gets some punches to Big Show. Big Show hits a back elbow to Bobby when Bobby comes off the ropes and Big Show gets a forearm to Bobby's back and then he slams Bobby. Bobby punches Big Show and then moves to some forearms and Big Show hits a side slam and then he kicks Bobby in the ribs. Big Show hits a head butt to Bobby and then he chokes Bobby in the ropes. Bobby punches and kicks Big Show and then he wrings Big Show's arm and works on it.

Big Show hits a head butt to Bobby and Bobby goes down to the mat. Big Show gets a forearm to Bobby's back and Big Show gets a bear hug and Bobby fights his way out of the hold. Big Show hits an Irish whip but he charges into the boots from Bobby. Bobby hits some more punches and he tries to slam Big Show, but Bobby cannot hold Big Show up and Big Show falls on Bobby for a near fall. Them Big Show sent Bobby back first into the ring post and Big Show chokes Bobby with his boot.

Big Show hits some forearms to Bobby's kidneys as he sends Bobby off the ropes and Bobby tries for a crossbody but Big Show catches him and Big Show hits a standing power slam but he can only get a one count. Big Show works on Bobby's back with double sledges and Big Show hits a hard Irish whip and Bobby goes down to the mat. Big Show stands on Bobby's back and Big Show continues the attack with another head butt and a kick to the midsection. Bobby punches back and he hits a flying shoulder tackle but he can only get a one count.

Bobby hits some kicks to Big Show's leg and then he takes out Big Show's leg with a shoulder tackle to the knee. Bobby hits a punch to Big Show but Big Show responds with a clothesline for a two count. Bobby tries to get Big Show up again but Big Show blocks it and continues to work on Bobby's back and walks over Bobby's back. Bobby punches Big Show and he tries to suplex Big Show, but Big Show is able to block it and Big Show hits a suplex of his own. Big Show hits an abdominal stretch on Bobby and he punches Bobby in the side to apply more pressure to the back. Bobby rakes the eye to get out of the hold and hits an elbow followed by some kicks and punches. Big Show hits a shoulder tackle when Bobby comes off the ropes. Big Show picks up Bobby and puts Bobby on the top turnbuckle. Big Show tries for a superplex but Bobby punches Big Show off the turnbuckles. Bobby hits a shoulder tackle from the turnbuckles and Big Show goes down.

Big Show hits a series of clotheslines but Big Show does not go down until the third one. Bobby sets for the spear but Big Show grabs Bobby and hits a choke slam but he can only get a two count. Big Show tries for another choke slam but Bobby blocks it and he hits a power slam for a two count. Bobby punches Big Show and kicks him in the head and follows that with a shoulder tackle. Bobby then sets for Big Show to get up and he slams Big Show for the three count.

Delancey gets in the ring and she hugs Bobby and raises his arm in the air with the referee. The referee gives Bobby the ECW World Title belt and he walks around with it raising his arm in the air. Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring and walked back up the aisle slapping the hands of the fans as ECW came to a close.


	23. World Champions Night Out

**Chapter 23: World Champions Night Out**

ECW and Smackdown was in Boston, Massachusetts and Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle were walking down the hallway to meet with John and Nicole in the catering room. John was making an appearance on Smackdown and of course, Boston was his hometown. Then Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle reached the catering room and went inside and John and Nicole were there.

"Hey, you lovebirds," Delancey said.

"Hey," John and Nicole said.

"What's up, everyone?" Nicole said walking up to Delancey and hugging her.

"Well, if you were at the Armageddon press conference," Rochelle said hugging Nicole, "you should know that all hell almost broke loose."

"What happened?" John said as everyone sat at the table.

"Well, let's see," Dave said, "fights almost broke out and a couple of guys calling each other names."

"Who?" Nicole said.

"Finlay and King Booker almost got into a fight," Rochelle said, "and Chris and Chavo were calling each other a bitch and a ho."

"Whoa, that's deep," Delancey said.

"So, nothing else happened?" Bobby said.

"Well, Finlay was calling you out, John," Dave said.

"And he expected me to be at the press conference," John said.

"Him and King Booker since you and Dave are teaming up at Armageddon this Sunday," Rochelle said.

"Yeah."

"So, you girls said you had something to tell us?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said, "Nicole, Rochelle, and I have been planning this for a week and since 'Eddie's Angels' have three of the hottest superstars in the WWE as World Champions..."

"We wanna take you guys out after the Smackdown taping," Nicole said.

"The girls and I have arranged a limo to take us to the Felt Boston for dinner, dancing, and a little mingling," Rochelle said. "What do you say?"

"I say that's a good idea," Dave said.

"Yeah, that is a great idea," John said. "Thanks, ladies."

"You're welcome," Nicole said.

"Hey, us girls are proud to have our guys as World Champions," Rochelle said wrapping her arms around Dave's neck.

"Well, it looks like I lucked out, huh, Delancey?" Bobby said.

"Yes, you did," Delancey said as she kissed Bobby.

"Hey, John," Dave said, "what is with that Estrada guy trying to bribe you Monday night?"

"Look, he should know that I don't back down from a fight even when someone tries to bribe me," John said.

"But Estrada thought he was slick when he tried to hit you with the brass knuckles," Delancey said.

"Hey, Tina, Brittany, and I saw that," Nicole said. "The negotiations, the bribes, and the brass knuckles didn't work. Armando couldn't get out of the match easy."

"But you know what?" Bobby said. "I still couldn't believe that you tore that watch in half, John. That showed some strength."

"Yeah, that was a nice watch."

"Wait a minute, you wanna talk about strength?" Rochelle said. "How about the time when Dave had busted the table with his hand during the contract signing with Mark Henry?"

"Oh, my goodness, that was crazy."

"Didn't that hurt, Dave?" Delancey said.

"No, it didn't hurt me one bit," Dave said.

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something," Nicole said. "Do you remember the time when Dave cracked the sledgehammer that Triple H had with his leg? Now that was classic."

"Now did that hurt, Dave?" Delancey said.

"No, it didn't hurt me one bit," Dave said.

"Hey, since we're talking about these guys with superstrength," Rochelle said, "let me ask you something, John and Bobby. How do you two manage to lift men that are 500 pounds?"

"It's all about lifting the weights," John said.

"You can say that again," Bobby said giving John a high five.

"Wait a minute, speaking of lifting things," Delancey said, "didn't you lift a car almost crushing Finlay back in February or March before Wrestlemania?"

Then everyone laughed.

"Oh, my God, I almost felt sorry for Finlay," Rochelle said.

"Well, he was lucky I didn't kill him," Bobby said.

"Wow, this is exactly how I pictured," Nicole said. "Three superstars who are World Champions. Are we lucky or what, girls?"

"Oh, yeah, we're lucky," Delancey said.

On ECW, Bobby had a match against Paul Heyman's personal enforcers and won that match, and on Smackdown, it was all about John Cena who gave a speech at the beginning at the show and had a match against Finlay and won it. However, Chavo Guerrero was still accusing Chris Benoit of being a women beater and ordered him to publicly apologize for his actions, but Chris simply stated that he didn't do anything wrong. Chavo took on Funaki with Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle watching from ringside and after the match, Chris applied the Sharpshooter on Chavo. Vickie slapped Chris and Delancey and Rochelle went after Vickie before Vickie was on her knees praying for mercy.

After Smackdown was over, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room dressed up to take the guys out.

"Rochelle, where did you get that dress? I love it," Nicole said.

"I got this at Bloomingdales," Rochelle said.

Rochelle was wearing a navy blue squareneck collar mini dress and black stockings.

"Well, it sure does look good on you," Delancey said.

"Thank you."

"Well, are we ready?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we are," Rochelle said.

"Let's go."

Then the girls grabbed their stuff and walked out of the Women's Locker Room strutting their stuff down the hallway. When they reached the locker room, Rochelle knocked on the door and a minute later, Dave opened it.

"Oh, hi," Dave said. "Wow, you ladies look amazing tonight."

"Thank you," Nicole and Delancey said.

Nicole was wearing a black two layer dress and her hair curled and Delancey was wearing a minty green babydoll corset tunic top with a bow and black pants.

"You ready?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, we are," Dave said.

Then Bobby and John came forward.

"Whoa, you girls look great," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"Well, let's go."

Then the gang walked arm-in-arm down the hallway and out of the arena. Then the limo pulled up and everyone put their stuff in the trunk. Then the driver opened the door and everyone got inside. The driver closed the door and drove away.

Several minutes later, the limo pulled up at Felt Boston and everyone got out of the limo and went inside the club. The gang walked to a rounded red velvet booth and sat down.

"Oh, yeah, this is what I'm talking about," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, thanks for taking us here," Bobby said.

"No problem."

"So, John and Dave," Delancey said, "are you ready for Sunday?"

"Hey, you know I'm ready," John said.

"Me too," Dave said, "but we gotta watch for Finlay and his shillelagh. That could be his secret weapon and good luck charm."

"And the Little Bastard too," Nicole said. "Did you see JBL and Michael Cole running away from him? JBL mostly. I mean, he ran from the Little Bastard like a little girl. I thought he was a wrestling god."

"And he said the Little Bastard bit him," Rochelle said as everyone laughed. "I can't wait until Sunday, especially with my third match against Vickie Guerrero."

"She was so lucky that she didn't get hit," Delancey said. "I mean, there she was on her knees on the mat praying and saying, 'Please, God, please God, don't let them hit me, don't let them hit me.' She ain't gonna be so lucky Sunday."

"Well, I know the bitch is faking that neck injury," Nicole said, "so what do you think she's gonna do Sunday?"

"Nothing," Rochelle said. "Plain and simple."

"Wow, when did you girls get hardcore?" Bobby said.

"Probably the time when we started hooking up with you guys," Delancey said.

"That's true," John said. "I was training Nicole a lot to become a former three-time Women's Champion."

"That's right," Nicole said.

Then the waiter came forward to them.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The waiter said.

"Give us your finest champagne, please?," Nicole said.

"You got it."

Then the waiter walked away.

"So, John," Dave said, "you happy to be home in Boston?"

"Hey, you know it," John said. "It's good to be home especially with having a match on Smackdown and what's happening Friday."

"Oh, yeah, the bachelor party."

"That's what I'm talking about," Bobby said giving a high five.

"Where it's gonna be again?" Nicole said.

"King's Back Bay," John said.

"Oh, yeah."

Then the waiter brought the champagne in a bucket with four glasses and everyone ordered their food and the waiter walked away.

"Let's make a toast to John, Dave, and Bobby being the World Champions of the WWE," Delancey said, "and for 'Eddie's Angels' having the three hottest men in our lives."

"Here, here," John, Bobby, and Dave said.

Then everyone raised their classes in the air and took a sip.

After several minutes of a good conversation and eating dinner...

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Rochelle said.

"I don't know," John said. "What do you girls wanna do?"

"Maybe we could go dance," Nicole said.

"Hey, I'm up to it," Dave said.

"Me too," Bobby said.

"Well, let's go," Delancey said.

Then everyone got up from the booth and went to the fourth floor of the club. Then "Get Into Something" by Jen-E started playing.

"Oh, yeah, I like this song," Rochelle said.

"Perfect timing," Delancey said.

Then everyone went to the dance floor.

Now it's time to get into something

Life is what you make it and it can past you fast

What more does it take to get you up off yo' ass

Written up at work

Workin' for a jerk

Name is in the dirt

Now it's time to get into something

Hey, there's a party going on

(Hey) Ain't no reason for you to be, stuck at home all alone

Come on, let's reflect

Who is now your ex

Lose some self respect

Least you've got yo' cheque

Now it's time to get into something

Let's go to where the party's jumping

And where the music is bumping

And we ain't caring bout nothing

It's time to get into something

Here we go where we get in free

Or at least where we're drinking for cheap

And forget everything stressing me

It's time to get into something

Something, yeah, mmm-mmm

You know I'm saying

Never sweat the small stuff, it happens everyday

Never sweat the small stuff and you will be ok

Far away from home

It says you're grown

Telling you come on

Now it's time to get into something

Don't worry 'bout the females staring

They can't do what you're wearing

Don't worry 'bout the fellas staring

They can buy the drinks

Long Island Ice tea

Vodka Martini

Sex on the beach

Now it's time to get into something, yeah

Let's go to where the party's jumping

And where the music is bumping

And we ain't caring bout nothing

It's time to get into something

Here we go where we get in free

Or at least where we're drinking for cheap

And forget everything stressing me

It's time to get into something

Let's go to where the party's jumping

And where the music is bumping

And we ain't caring bout nothing

It's time to get into something

Here we go where we get in free

Or at least where we're drinking for cheap

And forget everything stressing me

It's time to get into something

Something ohhh

That's how we roll

It's time to get into something

Everybody in the front and the back

Throw your hands in the air where you at

If you're knowing that you got it like that

Bounce with it, bounce with it

If you got a dollar in your pocket

And you wanna get this party started

And you feeling like there ain't no stoppin'

Bounce with it, bounce with it

Everybody in the front and the back

Throw your hands in the air where you at

If you're knowing that you got it like that

Bounce with it, bounce with it

If you got a dollar in your pocket

And you wanna get this party started

And you feeling like there ain't no stoppin'

Bounce with it, bounce with it

Let's go to where the party's jumping (Jumping)

And where the music is bumping (Bumping)

And we ain't caring bout nothing

It's time to get into something

Here we go where we get in free

Or at least where we're drinking for cheap

And forget everything stressing me

It's time to get into something

Let's go to where the party's jumping

And where the music is bumping

And we ain't caring bout nothing

It's time to get into something

Here we go where we get in free

Or at least where we're drinking for cheap

And forget everything stressing me

It's time to get into something

Yeah, hey

After that song, "The Answer is Yes" by Javier started playing and everyone began to slow dance.

Hello... are you still there?

This long silence is more than I can bear

I know it seems we ain't got much to say

But can you try to hear me out anyway?

This space between us just keeps on growing

We both know where we been

But that ain't where we're going

I can see it in your eyes, girl, that you're wonderin'

Will our love still stand the test?

The answer is yes... Yes (Yes), Yes (Yes), Yes

The answer is yes... Yes (Yes), Yes (Yes), Yes

Hold on, you're breaking up

There's so much static between the two of us, yeah

You say I'm trippin' (You say I'm trippin') I say you've changed (I say you've changed)

Maybe we both need to stop playing these silly games

We gotta open up and tell the truth

Just be real with me and I promise I'll be real with you

If you're still wondering if I'll be there when you need me, girl

You'll never have to guess

The answer is yes... Yes (Yes), Yes (Yes), Yes

The answer is yes... Yes (Yes), Yes (Yes), Yes

Will I hear you call? (Yes)

Catch you when you fall? (Yes)

The answer is yes

Will I always care? (Yes)

Will I still be there? (Yes)

I could write a thousand songs for you

I'd still be short a word or two

As the years go on, will my love stay strong?

Will I be there to give you my best?

Yes!

Yes... Yes... Yes

The answer is yes!

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Will I still be the one (Yes!)

When it's all said and done (Yes!)

Will my love for you stay strong?

Will we stand the test 'til our very last breath? (Yes!)

Will I be there as the years go on? (Yes!)

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Oh, yes!

"Have I told you how proud I am that you're the ECW World Champion?" Delancey said.

"Many times," Bobby said.

Then Delancey and Bobby started kissing passionately while Nicole and Rochelle looked on with smiles on their faces.


	24. Armageddon

**Chapter 24: Armageddon**

Armageddon was in Richmond, Virginia and Delancey, Rochelle, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were at the arena working out and training.

For an entire hour, the girls were running around the arena and were doing sit-ups and push-ups.

"Whoo, I needed that," Nicole said.

"Me, too," Delancey said. "I haven't wrestled in a while."

"Well, Delancey, you haven't had any good competition since Bobby went to ECW," Tina said.

"Hey, I still gotta train, you know."

"Well, I think I gotta face Melina tomorrow night on RAW, so training is exactly what I need," Brittany said.

"Well, now that's done," Rochelle said, "you girls wanna see the outfit I'm gonna wear for my match against Vickie Guerrero tonight?"

"Yeah," Tina said.

The girls walked through the arena and through the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Rochelle walked over to her bag and opened it and pulled out a black long-sleeve low-cut lace top and black lace shorts (the same outfit Torrie Wilson wore in October 2005).

"Whoa, Rochelle, you're gonna wear that?" Brittany said.

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said.

"Has Dave seen this?" Nicole said.

"Yes, he has. Dave loves anything I wear."

"_I'll bet_," Delancey thought and out loud, "Well, tonight is gonna be one hell of a night."

"Yeah, your fiancé and my fiancé, both World Champions, teaming up against King Booker and Finlay tonight," Nicole said to Rochelle. "I can't wait."

"Me either," Rochelle said.

"You know what?" Tina said. "Do you really think King Booker and Finlay are gonna get along and trust each other for this match?"

"Not a chance," Brittany said. "I bet you one of them is gonna walk away from each other. Just wait and see."

"Oh, it's gonna happen," Nicole said. "I see it coming."

A little later, Armageddon was on and it was time for the match between Rochelle and Vickie Guerrero. Chavo's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Vickie Guerrero."

Vickie walked down the aisle very confident and got into the ring. Vickie stood in the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a green lingerie spaghetti strap halter top with black lace and sequins and black pants. Rochelle was wearing her sunglasses and long black pinstripe coat. The two Divas walked down the aisle and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal her black long-sleeve low-cut lace top and black lace shorts. She then got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Vickie walked towards each other and Rochelle smiled as Vickie stared at Rochelle. Rochelle continued to laugh as Vickie kicked Rochelle in the gut and tossed her out of the ring. Vickie quickly left the ring and Rochelle charged at Vickie but Vickie tripped Rochelle and Rochelle landed face first on the steel steps. Then Vickie grabbed a steel chair and hammered away at Rochelle and the referee has called for the bell.

Rochelle is busted open and Delancey ran over to Vickie but Vickie whacked Delancey with the chair sending her to the announce table. Vickie kept hammering away at Rochelle's face and her nose looks to be broken. The referee then tried to stop her but Vickie shoved him away. Vickie continued to work on Rochelle as more referees came out and stopped her. A couple of the referees tended to Rochelle as Delancey was getting up holding her head and went to check on Rochelle.

Meanwhile, Vickie was walking up the aisle with the referee following her and then she turned around and said, "Stay out of my business, Rochelle! You're not part of it!" As Vickie went to the back, the referee helped Rochelle up and helped her walked to the back with Delancey following her.

"Oh, my God, Rochelle, are you all right?" Delancey said.

"Ow!" Rochelle said holding her bloody nose.

Then Dave and Chris came forward.

"Rochelle, are you okay?" Dave said.

"Oh, my God, her nose may be broken," Chris said.

"Come on, let's take you to the infirmary."

Then Dave, along with the referees and Rochelle, walked away.

"I can't believe this," Delancey said. "This is getting out of control. I can't believe Vickie would stoop so low to break Rochelle's nose with a chair. Has she lost her mind?"

"Vickie knew Rochelle was gonna be the backbone of this," Chris said. "Now it's really personal. How's your head?"

"I'm good. I'm telling you, Rochelle's gonna kill Vickie when she sees her."

"Yeah."

A little later, it was time for the United States Championship match between Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero. Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Delancey stared at Chavo and Vickie and Delancey went to attack Vickie but Chris held her back. Then Chris went up on the turnbuckle and raised the United States Title belt in the air. He got back down and Delancey and Vickie left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air.

Chavo attacked Chris from behind before the match started but Chris battled back with knees and chops. Chris clotheslined Chavo and then worked him over with punches. Chris backdropped Chavo and went for the Sharpshooter but Chavo kicked him off. Chris tossed Chavo to the floor and followed him and he unloaded with chops on Chavo at ringside, then rolled him back inside the ring.

Chris got back in the ring and Chris hit his signature series of German suplexes, then signaled for the flying headbutt off the top rope. Chavo got to the corner and took Chris' legs out from under him and Chris and Chavo battled on the ropes with Chris getting the better of the exchange and shoving Chavo off. Chavo returned and caught Chris with a suplerplex into the ring and Chavo began working over Chris' back with punches and kicks. He whipped Chris into the corner and from outside the ring, he used the ringpost to stretch Chris around it. Chavo returned to the ring and hit a baseball sliding kick into Chris, nailing him into the post. Chavo scored a two count off the move, then continued working on Chris.

Chris fired back with chops, but was caught with a drop toehold. Chavo kept working on the back, then cinched in a rear chinlock. Chris fought his way to his feet and tried to backsuplex Chavo, but Chavo turned in mid-air and ended up on top as they crashed to the mat. Chris finally got the better of Chavo and went for the Crippler Crossface, but Chavo grabbed the ropes. Chavo continued the assault on Chris's back with uppercuts and suplexes and Chavo tied Chris upside down in the corner. He went for a sliding kick but Chris pulled himself up and Chavo nearly crotched himself on the post. Chavo caught Chris and went for the Electric Chair but Chris escaped and landed on his feet. They battled back and forth and Chris began nailing German suplexes nailing seven suplexes total.

Chris covered Chavo for the pin, but Chavo draped his leg over the bottom rope. Chris went for the Sharpshooter and Vickie grabbed the U.S. Title belt and got into the ring. Chris yelled at her not to do it and finally released the hold. Vickie fell backwards in fear and Delancey came from behind, grabbed her, and teased putting the Sharpshooter on her. Chavo rolled Chris up but Benoit rolled through, locked on the Sharpshooter and forced the submission.

After the match, Delancey let go of Vickie and the referee gave Chris the U.S. Title belt and raised his arm in the air along with Delancey. Then the two left the ring and they turned around to see Chavo and Vickie staring at them. Delancey smiled knowing the fact that this war was far from over.

Later, before the tag team match between John and Dave versus King Booker and Finlay, Delancey, Tina, Brittany, and Nicole were walking down the hallway and when they reached the locker room, they went inside and Bobby, Dave, and John were there.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Any word on Rochelle yet?" Dave said.

"They're still working on her," Nicole said.

"Yeah, they'll let us know when Armaggedon is over," Tina said.

"I sure hope Rochelle can pull through by Friday," Bobby said.

"Me, too," Nicole said. "I still can't believe Vickie would have the audacity to break Rochelle's nose with a chair. This is getting out of control."

"Vickie knew she was a target, but it looks like the tables have turned," Delancey said.

"Well, we do know that there's one more match," Brittany said, "so let's win this for Rochelle."

"Yeah, let's do it," John said.

"Let's go," Dave said as he and John grabbed their title belts.

"Alright, you guys," Bobby said as he slapped hands with John and Dave. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

Then John and Dave, and the girls left the locker room.

Back at the arena, King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. Sharmell was yelling "All hail King Booker" as she and Booker walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Finlay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a white darlingly low halter top, black bikini top, black pants, and her hair was wavy with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Tina was wearing a minty green tank top which lined at the bust and the rest of it was see-through lace, minty green miniskirt, white boots, and her hair was curled. Brittany was wearing a pink net separate top, white and black pinstripe bustier, white and black pinstripe pleated miniskirt, black knee-high boots, and her hair was curled. The four walked down the aisle and they stopped a few feet away from the ring. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Delancey stood on the side and the two walked down the aisle and Dave and John hugged each other. Dave and John got into the ring while the girls stayed outside of the ring and John was trying to get at Finlay but Dave held him back. John took off his green camo military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd and Dave, Finlay, and Sharmell left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Booker and John started out and Booker nailed John with a series of forearms but John came back with an armbar. Dave and Finlay tagged in and Finlay tried to jump off the turnbuckles but was caught, dropped, and slapped. Dave catapulted Finlay into the ropes and Finlay bounced back and snapped backwards over Dave's knees.

Dave hit a muscle buster but Booker broke up the pinfall. Booker tagged in and he worked over Dave with chops in the corner. He tried to hiptoss Dave, but Dave caught him and clotheslined Booker down. Dave and John tagged in and out, working over Booker and John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Booker, teased the F-U, but Booker escaped. He locked on the STFU but Finlay interfered. Dave and Finlay brawled while the referee broke them up and Booker nailed John in the throat with his royal sceptre. Booker and Finlay took turns working over John and the Little Bastard tried to interfere but when he measured John for a kick, John moved and he ended up kicking himself in the head. The Chain Gang Divas and Delancey pulled the Little Bastard out of the ring and gave him the bumps. Booker then took back over John with a top wristlock.

John escaped and nailed a DDT and John made the tag to Dave. Dave nailed a spinebuster and clothesline on Finlay and he sent Finlay crashing into Booker in the corner. Booker ended up kicking Finlay and Dave hit a spinning sideslam. They went back and forth and Dave hit the Batista Bomb on Booker for the pin.

Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Delancey get into the ring as Dave and John hugged in the ring. Then the girls hugged the men and everyone raised each other's arms in the air. Then John and Dave went up on the turnbuckles raising their title belts in the air and John did the Marine salute. John and Dave got back down and they along with the girls leave the ring and walked up the aisle to the back.

"Alright, great job, you guys," Delancey said.

"Now that's what I call a match," Nicole said.

"So Dave," Brittany said, "you satisfied?"

"Very satisfied," Dave said. "John and I did what we said we're gonna do."

"Well, we all knew you both were gonna dominate because King Booker and Finlay didn't fair well," Tina said.

"Nope," Nicole said.

"Come on, let's see how Rochelle's doing," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Dave said.

Then everyone walked away.

A little later after Armaggedon was over, John, Dave, Bobby, and the girls were sitting down outside the infirmary waiting for Rochelle. Well, Dave was pacing back and forth. After a few minutes, Rochelle came out of the infirmary with a protective mask.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey, baby, what did the doctor say?" Dave said.

"My nose is not broken," Rochelle said, "but it was crooked. The doctors got it back in place but my nose is still bleeding, so it's gonna take three or four days to stop it."

"Well, that's good," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I swear the next time I see Vickie Guerrero, I'm gonna tear her apart this time. But until my nose is better, I gotta take it easy."

"Yeah, you should," Dave said.

"Well, at least you're gonna be okay," Tina said.

"Thanks," Rochelle said.

"Well, we gotta get going," Bobby said.

"Yep, so we'll see you Wednesday in Boston, right?" Delancey said.

"Yep," Nicole said.

"Okay, take care."

"See ya," John said.

Then Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle walked away.


	25. Seasons Beatings

**Chapter 25: Seasons Beatings **

ECW and Smackdown was in Hampton, Virginia and Delancey was going to be in a match against Vickie Guerrero.

Bobby and Delancey were walking down the hallway until they reached the catering room and went inside. Dave, Rochelle, and Rochelle's puppy, Angel, were sitting at the table.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said, "Bobby and I went out and we got you something to make you feel better."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked over to the table and Delancey sat the bag down. Then she took out some cartons of Chinese food.

"Oh, Chinese food, my favorite," Rochelle said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bobby said as she sat down.

Delancey went over to the catering table and grabbed some plates and forks. Then she sat at the table next to Bobby.

"So, are you guys ready for Friday?" Dave said.

"You know I'm excited," Rochelle said. "Everybody in this place is talking about John and Nicole's wedding. I'm telling you, the two were on the Today Show and they're gonna be on TRL."

"Yeah, talk about getting into the holiday spirit," Bobby said. "I mean, they did plan on having the wedding during the holiday season and everybody around the world is talking about it."

"Well, Friday is gonna be an exciting day and we gotta be in Boston, Massachusetts tomorrow," Delancey said. "Speaking of the holiday season, what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"I'm thinking about dragging my mom and my brother, Taylor, from Florida to spend Christmas with me and Dave and his family in Washington D.C.," Rochelle said.

"Oh, that's nice."

"What about you, Delancey?" Dave said.

"Well, I'm spending Christmas in Los Angeles with Bobby, his family, and my family. Plus, my relatives from Italy are coming."

"Really?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, they are dying to meet you."

"Do they speak English?"

"Yes, and you know I'm trying to speak Italian even though I'm fluent in Spanish."

"Well, you know, I'm very international and I'm straight-up American," Rochelle said. "I can speak Spanish, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, and Japanese."

"No way," Bobby said.

"Yep."

"Oh, that's right. You are a former 'international' fitness model."

"That's what I was."

Minutes before ECW, Bobby was leading Delancey to the private room.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come out to the ring with me?" Bobby said. "Paul Heyman's personal security aren't gonna be here."

"No, I'm cool," Delancey said. "Besides, you can take on anybody. I know you will."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and Delancey walked inside the private room and closed and locked the door.

Delancey turned on the TV and sat in the chair.

Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle with a smile on his face slapping the hands of the fans and he jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got in the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Holy cow," Bobby said. "That's why I came to ECW because of all of you people makes me happy, proud, and I can't believe I am the new ECW World Champion. But I just wanted to take a second to remember and reflect on the former ECW World Champion the Big Show." Then the fans booed. "Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second. The Big Show had to be the toughest, tallest, baddest opponent that I ever had since I've been in the WWE. But I got a message to the Big Show: the title is right here. If you ever want a shot at this title again, it's right here, come get it, big man. One thing I learned since I've been the ECW World Champion is that when you're a champion, you got a big target on your chest." Bobby was about to speak again as the fans chanted, "Lashley!" "I'm living my dream. I'll tell you, if you log on right now, you can pick my next opponent in two weeks, one of these three men will have an opportunity at the ECW World Title: Sabu, Test, or Rob Van Dam." Then the fans chanted "RVD." "Whoever, whoever, whoever it is, I just want them to know one thing. I am a champion, I am the ECW World Champion, and I live for the challenge. Speaking of one other thing, I just wanted to talk about, I had an opportunity to go with the WWE to Iraq and visit our troops. The Tribute to the Troops show, which airs on Christmas night, which is a great show, that we all need to watch. And just to…..."

Then Rene Dupree's entrance theme interrupted Bobby and Rene came out from the curtain.

"Excuse_ moi_, excuse _moi_," Rene said. "Excuse me. Bobby Lashley, you're a hero, man. You're just like all the troops in Iraq, you're a hero. Reality is, Lashley, you're nothing but a corporate puppet. You're run by the man, just like those troops. And my honest opinion, Bobby Lashley, the Tribute to the Troops show, they needed it because they're getting their ass kicked in the middle east. And how ironic, Bobby, because I'm your challenger for that title and you're going to end up just like them, beat, by the most extreme athlete in the history of ECW."

Then Bobby landed a right hand blow to answer Rene and start the match. Bobby gave Rene a belly-to-belly suplex early on but Rene recovered in the corner and slipped to the outside for a breather. He caught Bobby by surprise with a neckbreaker and then he worked on him on the mat. Then Bobby made a comeback with a hard forearm blow into a vertical suplex. He then speared Rene in the corner and then hit the Dominator for the win.

Then the referee raised Bobby's arm in the air and Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Delancey said. "Bobby Lashley, big, smart, heroic, and dominate. That's what I like about him."

After ECW was over and minutes before Smackdown, Delancey was helping Rochelle get ready. Delancey was doing Rochelle's hair.

"Alright, I'm almost done," Delancey said.

Then Delancey got Rochelle's hair in high ponytails with fluff-fluff bands. Then Delancey turned Rochelle around in her chair.

"Wow, that looks cute," Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "Now I gotta help you with your makeup."

Delancey turned Rochelle back around and she was putting on lipstick on Rochelle's lips and black eyeshadow on Rochelle's eyes.

"I must look ridiculous with this protective mask on," Rochelle said.

"No, you don't," Delancey said. "Your nose is not broken, it just bleeding excessively."

"Man, I swear I'm gonna tear Vickie apart because apparently, she forgot I was a bridesmaid for the wedding. That would've cost her."

"Yeah, you're right, but your nose will feel better by Friday."

"Yeah."

"You wanna see what Dave gave me yesterday to wear for tonight?"

"Yeah."

Rochelle walked over to her bag and opened it and pulled out a red stretch velvet dress with faux fur trim and black belt, red Santa hat, red gauntlets with faux fur trim.

"Whoa, Merry Christmas to you," Delancey said.

"Yeah, talk about getting into the holiday spirit," Rochelle said.

"I guess Dave didn't want you to be sad tonight with your nose all messed up."

"Yeah, Dave is always so thoughtful."

"And hey, you know I got a match with Vickie Guerrero tonight."

"Yeah, baby! Payback's a bitch."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a black pinstripe tube jumper with adjustable belt. Rochelle was wearing a red stretch velvet dress with faux fur trim and black belt, red Santa hat, red gauntlets with faux fur trim, and black boots. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle and Delancey stood on both sides. The three walked down the aisle and Dave and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle walked up the steps as Dave was holding on the ropes and Rochelle turned around and she got into the ring showing Dave her "assets" like Stacy Keibler would. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and Delancey and Rochelle smiled at him. Dave got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Hell, yeah!" Dave said. "First off, I wanna say happy holidays to the Smackdown fans all over the world. I got the holiday spirit, got my red trunks on." Then Rochelle was hitting Dave's butt with a smile on her face. "It's been a hell of a year, some ups, some downs, a little rough for in the beginning, but I'm finishing up strong. Yeah, just the way I want to. Not to mention, I got myself engaged to the hottest Smackdown Diva is this roster, Rochelle Kennedy." Then Dave raised Rochelle's right arm in the air and Rochelle showed off her engagement ring on her left hand. "I got to go into Armageddon with my man, WWE Champion John Cena. And we whooped up on Booker and Finlay. But importantly to me, I had to surrender this title at the beginning of the year, the hardest thing I've ever done. At the end of the same year, I get stand right here right where I wanna be in the middle of the Smackdown ring your World Heavyweight Champion, yeah! I'll tell you, this title…..."

Then some festive holiday music played and Santa Claus came out from the curtain. Santa was walking down the aisle throwing out merchandise into the crowd and went around the ring giving JBL and Michael Cole merchandise as well. Santa got into the ring with and gave Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle a box of candy canes. The three went to throw out some of them into the crowd and as Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle were distracted doing that, Santa knocks Dave onto Rochelle with a steel pipe, nicely wrapped in red ribbon! Dave got off of Rochelle and Rochelle was holding onto her nose as Santa leaves the ring and walks back up the aisle. Delancey went to check on Dave and Rochelle as Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Hold on there, just a minute, uh, Santa, player. Now I don't know who you are, but I sure in the hell know that you're not Santa Claus. Now since you wanna come out here and give away cheap shots instead of giving away presents, then let me return the favor, player. So your present for this year, I'm going to give you a match with Batista. Now get me a referee out here, get me a referee out here right now. And you know why? This match is going to start right now.:

Santa, after an initial moment of shock, runs back into the ring and he attacks Dave in the corner as he was still nursing his injured arm where he was hit.

Santa works on the injured arm of Dave sliding out of the ring and hitting into the arm of Dave across the edge of ring. He smashes it again before sliding back into the ring as the crowd chanted "Batista!" Santa goes for a pin but only for a two count before working more on the arm of Dave. All of a sudden, Dave just picks Santa up and rams him into the corner before favoring his injured arm and then coming in to clothesline Santa in the corner!

Santa tries again but is met by a boot to the chest staggering him. Santa charges Dave but is taken down with a back bodydrop. Dave hits another clothesline and then a spear and Dave rips off the hat and beard revealing Sylvan! Dave picks Sylvan up and gives him a spinebuster! Then Dave hits the Batista Bomb and this one is over!

After the match, Delancey and Rochelle gets in the ring and they along, with Dave, stare down a prone Sylvan. Dave got on the turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air and he got back down. Dave and the girls left the ring and the three walked up the aisle and then went to the back.

"Oh, boy, talk about bad Santa," Delancey said. "What was Sylvan thinking?"

"Looks like he was bad all year," Dave said as he smiled. "Are you all right, Rochelle? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Rochelle said.

"God, you must have strong bones to not have a torn knee or a broken nose," Delancey said.

"Yeah, come on, we got to meet up with Chris."

"Okay, see you, Dave."

"Alright," Dave said.

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked away.

Then it was time for the United States Championship match between Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero. Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey and Rochelle following him. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle stared at Chavo and Vickie and Rochelle went to attack Vickie but Chris and Delancey held her back. Delancey, Rochelle, and Vickie left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air.

Chavo and Chris locked up in the ring before Chavo is forced into the corner and he reversed positions with Chris and begins to lay punches into him. Chris counters with a chop to the chest of Chavo knocking him down and Chris hits a flurry of punches and kicks before viciously slamming Chavo into the corner.

Chris hits a snap suplex and covers but the pin is broken by Chavo putting his feet on the ropes. Chris' advantage is briefly broken by Chavo who manages to counteract Chris and begin his own assault on him with a number of punches and kicks to the back! Chavo continues his assault on Chris with a bodyslam, an elbow drop, and a cover for a two count. Chris is quick to kick out and try to take the advantage with a drop toe hold and then he gets the Crippler Crossface but it's too close to the ropes and Chavo uses them to force the break. Chavo works again on Chris whipping him viciously into the corner himself before working on a rest hold with a knee to the back. Chris breaks out and rolls up Chavo but it's broken out of. Chris is quick to gain the advantage with a German suplex but Chavo lashing out at him with elbows! Chris twists Chavo around and looks to deliver a front suplex but they're both too close to the ropes and Chavo is thrown over the top rope with Chris still hanging on doing the same thing and both wrestlers are on the floor! Chavo gets up and gets Chris back in the ring and Chavo is in command of the match working on the arm of Chris while keeping him in a scissor lock. Chris manages to get back to his feet and take Chavo down in a desperation move before Chavo once again with a back breaker and takes control of the match.

Chris once again tries to get back into the match by attempting the Sharpshooter but it's kicked out of by Chavo who whips Chris hard into the corner again. Chavo works more on the back and neck of Chris with Chris finally managing to break free of a Chavo rest hold. Chavo whips Chris into the ropes and misses with a dropkick as Chris hangs onto the ropes. Chris once again attempts to lock in the Sharpshooter but once again Chavo kicks out of it! Chavo charges at Chris but is picked up and dropped on the top rope staggering him. Chris comes off the ropes and takes him down with a shoulderblock! He tries again but meets a knee to the midsection and the momentum is only temporarily halted as Chris quickly gains an upper hand with chops to the chest of Chavo. Chris whips Chavo into the ropes and then picks him up with the momentum and lets go, landing Chavo face first into the canvas! Chris hits his three German suplexes before he runs his finger across his throat and mounts the ropes! Chris dives and connects with the flying headbutt and Chris covers but Chavo just kicks out.

Chris picks him up and mounts him on the ropes where he can't suplex him off as Chavo knocks him back to the canvas! Chavo now from the top rope attempts the Frog Splash but connects with the raised knees of Chris! Chris locks in the Crippler Crossface as Vickie runs for the title belt without Delancey and Rochelle noticing her. Vickie enters the ring and hits Chris with the title and this one is over!

After the match, Chris lets go of Chavo and stares down Vickie. Vickie backs up into Delancey and Rochelle as she turns around slowly and Delancey and Rochelle stare down at Vickie. Chris takes his title belt from the referee and he, along with Delancey and Rochelle, slowly walk out of the ring continually looking at Vickie. Chavo gets back to his feet and yells at Vickie for disqualifying him. Chavo pokes his finger at Vickie knocking her to the canvas and Chris and the girls saw that. Chris makes his way back into the ring and looks down at Vickie seeming unsure of what to do as Chavo comes back into the ring and takes him down from behind! Chavo picks up the title belt and takes out Chris with it before beating his chest at Chris, then looking at Vickie before getting out of the ring and walking away. Delancey and Rochelle get into the ring and check on Chris as he gets up. Delancey and Rochelle help Chris up and they left the ring as Chavo was looking down at them from the stage as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey had a interview with Kristal Marshall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Delancey Scott," Kristal said as Delancey came forward. Delancey was wearing a black open tank top, leopard print bustier, and black shorts. "Delancey, you are facing Vickie Guerrero tonight and last Sunday at Armageddon, your friend, Rochelle Kennedy fell victim to Vickie and suffered excessive bleeding to the nose. What do you have to say?"

"What do I have to say?" Delancey said. "Vickie Guerrero, you had a lot of guts attacking Rochelle last Sunday at Armageddon, but tonight, you won't be so lucky. You also showed a lot of guts attacking me with a chair. But you know what? I'm gonna get even. I'm gonna embarrass you, kill you, attack you, and make your life miserable as you tried to make Rochelle's."

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked away.

A little later, it was time for the match between Delancey and Vickie Guerrero. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle following her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Rochelle Kennedy, Delancey Scott."

The two Divas walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Delancey was walking around the ring pumping herself up as Chavo's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Vickie Guerrero," Tony announced.

Vickie walked down the aisle and got into the ring.

Delancey speared Vickie down and started beating on her as Rochelle pulled Delancey off of Vickie. Vickie then left the ring and was walking back up the aisle with Delancey and Rochelle looking on. Vickie appeared to be distraught as she wanted nothing to do with Delancey or Rochelle after what she did to Rochelle at Armageddon.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Bobby was giving Delancey a massage on her shoulders.

"Ooh, Delancey, you're tense," Bobby said.

"Really?" Delancey said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm never calm when I'm going through so much."

"Well, you're not, are you?"

"No, just this war with Chris and Chavo is really killing me. I don't know what Chavo and Vickie are up to, but I smell it."

"Well, Chavo is out of control and he's probably gonna learn about what happens when you cross the line."

"Well, that's what Rochelle is thinking. She thinks Chavo is sleeping with Vickie but we don't know that for sure."

"Well, from I saw tonight, you can't be too sure."

"Or that's probably another one of Chavo's plans to capture the United States Title and he has failed three times."

"Yeah."

"Ooh, has anybody ever told you that you're good with your hands?"

"No, not really. Has any guy you've been with gave you a good massage?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, have I told you that I'm good at doing this?"

Then Bobby leaned down and kissed Delancey's neck and Delancey giggled a little.

"I don't know," Delancey said, "but I know now."

Then Delancey turned around, because her back was facing Bobby, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other passionately and they laid on the bed just making out.


	26. New Years Eve with Bobby and Friends

**Chapter 26: New Years Eve with Bobby and Friends **

A week and five days later…...

The day was New Years Eve and Booby and Delancey were walking through the hallway at the Waldorf-Astoria hotel where John and Nicole were having their New Years Eve party.

"Okay, this is it," Delancey said when she and Bobby reached the hotel room where the party was.

Delancey knocked on the door and a minute later, Nicole opened the door.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said as she hugged Nicole and pulled away. "Oh, my God, I love your hair."

"Thank you. You like it?"

"Yeah."

Nicole had dyed her hair into a lighter brown color leaving strands of it her natural regular blonde.

"I'm surprised Rochelle dyed her whole hair black," Nicole said turning to Rochelle who was talking to Brittany and Tina. "Now that's a little scary."

"Hey, 2007 is coming," Delancey said. "We gotta start something new."

"Yeah, well, come in."

Bobby and Delancey went inside and they greeted John, his cousin Marc Predka also known as Tha Trademarc, Nicole's sister Amy, Tina, her boyfriend Robbie, Brittany, Jeff Hardy, Dave, and Rochelle. Then the girls gathered in the dining room.

"Okay, now that Delancey's here," Brittany said, "tell us everything that happened on your honeymoon," Nicole said.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell everything," Nicole said. "I mean, I already told you and Tina when John and I got back."

"Well, I haven't talked to you since the wedding, so I guess the honeymoon was really good, wasn't it?" Delancey said.

"Yes, it was."

"Let me guess," Rochelle said, "it was the same thing as your wedding night, wasn't it?"

"Let's just say that besides the pool, the candles, the roses, the strawberries and chocolate, John knows exactly what to do when he and I are making love."

"The pool, Nicole?" Amy said.

"Did you and John make love...in the pool?" Tina said.

Nicole nodded her head.

"Oh, my God," Amy said.

"Yeah, it felt pretty good," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Rochelle said.

"Girls, you got to go to this place. It's beautiful, there's a lot to do. You girls won't be disappointed."

"I might wanna check this place out," Delancey said as the girls laughed.

"So, how was everyone's Christmas?" Tina said.

"Well, my Christmas was special. I mean, Bobby is so generous. He's always putting his family and me first. He bought his father a Rolex and his two-year-old daughter a pony."

"Bobby bought his daughter a pony?" Brittany said. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, and he got me this for Christmas."

Delancey held her wrist to show the girls a 14 karat yellow gold diamond tennis bracelet that Bobby bought for her.

"Oh, my God," Tina said. "That is beautiful. Bobby sure is generous."

"Hey, he is besides being a former Army sergeant and an ECW World Champion," Delancey said.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room.

"You know, 2006 was a kind of a okay year," Nicole said. "Some ups, some downs, but in the end, we all pulled through. So what do you all think was your favorite moment of 2006?"

"Well, me, honestly," Delancey said, "my favorite moment of 2006 was teaming up with you and Rochelle to become 'Eddie's Angels.' We both dominated Wrestlemania 22 and Summerslam. Rey Mysterio was the new World Heavyweight Champion and Hulk Hogan defeated your psycho ex-fiancé and is still undefeated at Summerslam. Hulk Hogan, I won't forget that, ever. And as for 'Eddie's Angels,' you never know when they'll come back."

"For sure," John said.

"My favorite moment of 2006," Bobby said, "was of course, becoming the ECW World Champion. I mean, I've been in the WWE for a year now and of course, this year was kind of an up and down year, but I finally got what I wanted."

"My favorite moment of 2006," Rochelle said, "I would have to agree with Delancey on being part of 'Eddie's Angels' and of course, being engaged to my World Heavyweight Champion, Dave Batista."

Rochelle kissed Dave as everyone looked in amazement.

"My favorite moment of 2006," Dave said, "was winning back the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series. Of course, I've had an up and down with surrendering the World Title in January, being out for six months, coming back, and being on a mission to reclaim that bad boy right back."

"My favorite moment of 2006," Nicole said, "was indeed marrying John. I am very, very happy about that and…...my life has really turned over a new leaf because of everything I earned: a gold album, three Women's Championship reigns, everything. So John, again, I wanna say thank you."

"You're welcome," John said.

Nicole kissed John as everyone looked in amazement.

"Me, personally," John said, "my favorite moment of 2006 was indeed successfully defending the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania 22 and asking Nicole to marry me. I mean, Wrestlemania 22 was a huge deal for me and I knew was taking a risk defending the WWE Championship against Triple H. But I stuck it out and won the match and also, got down on one knee and asked Nicole to marry me."

"Well, for me," Jeff said, "my favorite moment of 2006, winning the Intercontinental Championship two times. Ever since I came back to the WWE, that was the reason: to become the Intercontinental Champion. I also didn't expect to hook up with Brittany, I mean, she's pretty, she can kick a lot of ass, and John, you've done very well training her."

"Hey, Brittany knows how to fight hard," John said.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can pick a favorite moment of 2006," Brittany said, "I mean, I've only been with the WWE for four months and I guess just being in the WWE can make your life worthwhile."

"I agree with Brittany," Tina said. "I've been with the WWE for five months and I guess there is one moment that's very sentimental: being reunited with Nicole. Yeah, we were both competitors at the Miss Fitness America pageant and became friends and lost touch. But since coming into the WWE and being reunited with Nicole, I guess it brought back a friendship that was lost for years."

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Okay, me, personally," Robbie said, "what makes 2006 worthwhile is just seeing Tina on TV every Monday night while promoting in the clubs and that makes my job great because lately, I've been getting some great offers and it's true that being in the WWE does have benefits."

"Well, my favorite moment of 2006 was touring with my big sister in her summer concert tour," Amy said. "I definitely had a ball especially with dancing in her music video back in February. That was big."

"It sure was," Nicole said.

"Well, my favorite moment of 2006," Marc said, "was being engaged to Amy at my cousin's wedding and I know that we live miles apart, but at least we have a good long-distance relationship."

"Yeah, they always long-distance relationships don't work well," Amy said, "but at least there was trust in that relationship and that's all we needed was trust."

"Well, we had some moments of 2006 and let's hope we have some bigger moments in 2007," Nicole said, "including with John beating Kevin Federline's ass tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah," everyone else said.

For a couple hours, everyone watched a movie and after that...

"Well, that was a good movie," Nicole said.

"So what time is it?" Delancey said.

"Well, we got exactly 30 minutes until the clock strikes 12:00, so how's about we start dancing?"

"You know I'm in a mood for some dancing," Rochelle said.

Nicole went over to the dining room and grabbed a CD from the table. Nicole walked back to the living room to the stereo and put the CD in. Then she pressed play and "Do Your Own Thing" by Raven-Symone started playing.

"Hey, I like that song," Tina said. "Good choice, Nicole."

"Hey, I'm a sucker for dance music," Nicole said as everyone started dancing.

_(Come on, Come on) _

_(Do your own) _

_(Do your own thing) _

_(Do your own) _

_(Do Your own thing) _

_You don't have to be like anybody else (No) _

_So what's the problem, why can't you be like yourself (Oh) _

_You're individual, you might as well let it show _

_Oh, Oh, Oh _

_Because you're beautiful just the way that you are _

_Not everybody has to bling-bling superstar _

_Holla back if you're feeling what I'm feeling now _

_Oh, Oh, Oh _

_You got to do your own thing (Oh) _

_Don't be just the same (Oh) _

_Get the party jumping (Oh) _

_The way you like (Oh) _

_You got to do your own thing (Oh) _

_And dance your own way (Oh) _

_Go a little crazy (Oh) _

_'Cause you got the right (Oh) _

_Go home and change your clothes 25 times a day _

_Tell the haters not to come around, they bother me _

_Know that it's your world, go ahead live it up _

_Oh, Oh, Oh _

_Some call me crazy, well, I guess they'll never understand _

_I change my hair, my clothes, my style because I know I can _

_Now get out on the dance floor, and dance _

_You got to do your own thing (Oh) _

_Don't be just the same (Oh) _

_Get the party jumping (Oh) _

_The way you like (Oh) _

_You got to do your own thing (Oh) _

_And dance your own way (Oh) _

_You got something (Oh) _

_That makes you rise (Oh) _

_Up to the top of the world (Oh) _

_You got to know what you like (Oh) _

_All my fellas and my girls (Oh) _

_Show who you are tonight (Oh) _

_You got to do your own thing (Oh) _

_You got to rock your own style (Oh) _

_You got to live for yourself (Oh) _

_Every once in a while (Oh) _

_Do your own thing _

_And live your own way _

_The world is all yours _

_Go out and get some more _

_Do your own thing _

_And live your own way _

_The world is waiting _

_Go out and get what's yours _

_(Got to do your own, do your own) _

_(Got to do your own thing) _

_(Got to do your own, do your own) _

_(Got to do your own thing) _

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey) _

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey) _

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey) _

_You got to do your own thing (Oh) _

_Don't be just the same (Oh) _

_Get the party jumping (Oh) _

_The way you like (Oh) _

_You got to do your own thing (Do your own thing) _

_And dance your own way (Dance) _

_You got something (Oh) _

_That makes you rise (Oh) _

_Up to the top of the world (Oh) _

_You got to know what you like (Oh) _

_All my fellas and my girls (What) _

_Show who you are tonight (Come on) _

_You got to do your own thing (Do your own thing) _

_You got to rock your own style (Dance) _

_You got to live for yourself (Oh) _

_Every once in a while (Oh) _

_You got to do your own thing _

After about almost a half hour of dancing, everyone went to the rooftop for the New Years countdown.

"Here's to another great year of wrestling and a wonderful year of 2006," Nicole said as everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Alright, it's time for the countdown!" Delancey said looking at her watch.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they hugged and kissed each other.


	27. Bash in the Sunshine State

**Chapter 27: Bash in the ** **Sunshine****** **State******

ECW and Smackdown was in Lakeland, Florida and Bobby was defending the ECW World Championship against Rob Van Dam, who was voted by the fans two weeks ago to be Bobby's opponent for this dream match.

Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena playing with her cat, Shadow, and Rochelle walked inside.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said, "I was walking around the arena and look who I ran into."

Then Nicole stepped inside.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said as she laid Shadow on the floor.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said as Delancey walked over to her and hugged her.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Yeah, but look on the bright side: one, John got what he wanted twice, and two, everyone enjoyed watching K-Fed getting FU'ed by my husband. That makes me feel better."

"Hey, before you know it, everybody's gonna be talking about John Cena because he's the biggest star than K-Fed."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole, Rochelle, and Delancey sat down on the bench.

"Now for the next two days, I'm gonna continue recording my album, then it's back home to Tampa, then New Year's Revolution in Kansas City, Missouri."

"Oh, my God, you're going home to St. Louis after that, aren't you?" Rochelle said.

"Yep, I hope John retains the WWE Title and ends Umaga's undefeated streak so I won't have a third year of bad luck. I guess it was the Elimination Chamber that gave me bad luck."

"Well, not me," Delancey said. "I got real lucky and Bobby's the ECW World Champion. Now he's gotta defend it against Rob Van Dam tonight. What a match that will be."

"Yeah, and for Dave," Rochelle said, "tonight, there's a Beat the Clock sprint. Sixteen Smackdown superstars competing in a series of matches and the superstar that wins this match in the fastest time will go to the Royal Rumble to face Dave for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Man, 2007 is really the pressure start for my husband, your fiancé, and your boyfriend," Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Then the girls leaned on the wall at the same time.

"Well, speaking of championships," Nicole said, "I'm gonna get the Women's Championship back after me, Tina, and Brittany is through with Melina's stupid ass at New Year's Revolution."

"Oh, yeah, the Chain Gang Diva Squad versus Melina," Rochelle said. "That's interesting since Melina wanna slap people around and you haven't had the title in almost three months."

"Well, I'm starting 2007 the right way and John is training me. I'm not gonna let certain stupid people get in both of our ways."

"I heard that," Delancey said. "Jonathan Coachman might be the next one to get fired. By the way, how was the press conference?"

Then Nicole started laughing.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said. "John said out loud, 'And through hell or high water on January 7th in Kansas City, I will have sex."

Then Delancey and Rochelle started laughing.

"John is such a comedian," Rochelle said.

"He's always got jokes," Delancey said.

Later, ECW was on and it was time for the ECW World Championship between Bobby and Rob Van Dam. Rob's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and he jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. Bobby got in the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and he gave the title belt to the referee. He raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Bobby and Rob locked up at the bell and Bobby shoved Rob to the mat. Rob grabbed a side headlock and Bobby threw him off. They locked up again and Rob fired off some punches. Bobby returned fire and then ran into Rob's boot. Rob flipped over Bobby in a corner, then went for a spinkick, but Bobby caught it and tripped Rob. Bobby went for an elbowdrop, but Rob rolled out of the way.

They locked up and Rob kicked the back of Bobby's leg and went for an armbar, but Bobby punched out of it and went for a backdrop, but Rob kicked it away. Rob ran into Bobby's powerslam and Bobby then applied a bearhug. Rob fought out of it, but got caught with a spinebuster. Bobby pressed Rob over his head and threw him over the top rope and to the floor. Bobby went to the outside and rolled Rob back into the ring for a two count and Bobby went back to the bearhug. Rob elbowed Bobby in the head to break out, and kicked Bobby as Bobby tried to ram Rob into the turnbuckles. Rob hit a springboard thrust kick, then a spinning leg lariat for a two count and Rob powerslammed Bobby, then hit the split leg moonsault for a two count. Rob went for a monkeyflip, but Bobby stopped it and gave Rob a belly-to-belly suplex.

Rob flipped over a backdrop attempt and caught a Bobby kick, but Bobby grabbed Rob before he could to do a spin kick and put him in a torture rack backbreaker. Bobby dropped down to his knees with the hold, bending Rob over his shoulders, then scored a two count. Bobby gave Rob a vertical suplex then measured him for a spear. Rob blocked it with a drop toe hold, and Bobby went face first into the mat. Rob went to the top rope and missed his top rope kick. Rob went for the Rolling Thunder backsplash, but Bobby rolled out of the way, and out of the ring. Bobby grabbed Rob after he crashed to the mat and pulled him to the floor. Bobby hit a clothesline on the outside then rammed him into the announcers table. Bobby went for a suplex on the outside, but Rob blocked it and slammed Bobby chest first on the announcers table.

Rob went to the ring apron and Bobby stood up on the table. Rob jumped off the second rope with a clothesline on Bobby and they both fell off the table to the floor. Both men just laid there and the referee stopped the match. Then some doctors checked Rob and Bobby and Delancey came out from the curtain, ran around the ring, and went over to Bobby. Then some of the doctors helped Bobby up and they started walking to the back with Delancey following them as ECW came to a close.

A little later before Smackdown, Delancey was sitting down outside the infirmary waiting for Bobby and Dave and Rochelle came forward.

"Hey, Delancey," Dave said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"How's Bobby?"

"I don't know yet."

"My God, it looked like a freak accident just happened," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, as soon as I saw what happened during that match, I literally freaked out a little."

"Hey, Bobby is gonna be fine," Dave said. "Don't you worry."

"Okay."

"We should get going," Rochelle said.

"Yeah."

Then the three walked away.

Then Smackdown was on and General Manager Theodore Long was in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Theodore said, "tonight, we are going to kick off something I like to call……the Beat the Clock Sprint where sixteen Smackdown superstars will be competing in a series of matches over the next two weeks. Now all the matches have been selected completely at random. Now what that means is no one is going to know who they will be facing. Now, the Smackdown superstar that wins this match in the fastest time will beat the clock and go on to the Royal Rumble to have an opportunity to win the World Heavyweight Championship from this man. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the World Heavyweight Champion, the Animal, Batista."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a white tube top, green camouflage miniskirt, black buckled boots, and black buckled arm warmers. Rochelle was wearing a red halter jumper with adjustable belt. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeled in front of him and Delancey stood on the side. The three walked arm-in-arm down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and Delancey and Rochelle smiled at him. Dave got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Teddy," Dave said, "a 16-man Beat the Clock Sprint."

"Believe it," Theodore said.

"And the winner, the man with the fastest time, faces me for my World Heavyweight Title at the Royal Rumble." Theodore nodded his head and Dave takes off his sunglasses and said, "Teddy, I love it. I love it! Yes! I've always told, I've always said, 'I don't want to be a paper champion. I want to be in the ring with the best, with the best.' I had to fight hard to win this title, I had to fight even harder to win it back, I will keep fighting and fighting as hard as I can to keep my title. So, Teddy, congratulations, I think that's awesome. So do your own thing and I will see the man with the fastest time at the Royal Rumble. Yeah!"

"Alright, player, y'all know what this is. So let me introduce to you the first man to compete in the Beat the Clock Sprint, he is the big red machine, Kane."

The fire went off and Kane's entrance theme played. He came out from the curtain and walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He stared at Dave and set the fire on the turnbuckles off. Then Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle left the ring and walked up the aisle to the back. Then Kane stood in the ring waiting for his opponent to come out. Then Chavo's entrance theme and he slowly came out from the curtain. Chavo slowly walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Chavo was still shaking as the referee called for the bell.

Chavo kicks Kane in the leg after avoiding a collar and elbow tie up, but Kane responds with an uppercut that knocks Chavo down. Kane slams Chavo's head into the turnbuckle followed by a punch and hard Irish whip. Kane charges at Chavo but Chavo avoids Kane and tries for a rollup but Kane holds on to the ropes and he kicks Chavo. Kane punches Chavo but Chavo tries for a sunset flip and he is able to get a two count. Delancey and Rochelle came out from the curtain and Chavo stared at him and began to talk trash.

Chavo gets a drop kick and a cover, but Kane sends Chavo out of the ring when he kicks out. Chavo tries to pull Kane out of the ring, but Chavo is hip tossed back into the ring. Kane gets a slam followed by a leg drop and Kane gets a kick and punch in the corner followed by a clothesline and press slam. Kane sets for the chokeslam, but Chavo goes outside the ring to regroup. Kane follows after Chavo on the floor and he connects with an uppercut. Chavo gets a kick and then he tries to Irish whip Kane, but Kane holds on to the top rope and he sends Chavo over the top rope to the floor. Chavo almost ran into Delancey and Rochelle and fell back to the floor. Kane goes out after Chavo and Chavo gets a drop toe hold that sends Kane into the ring steps. Chavo gets into the ring and he tells the referee to start his count and yells at Delancey and Rochelle. Kane is able to get into the ring at nine to stop the count.

Chavo kicks Kane and then he hits a dropkick to Kane's back. Chavo chokes Kane in the ropes and then he gets a two count with help from the ropes. Chavo gets a triangle choke, but Kane gets to his feet and he hits an electric chair drop. Kane tosses Chavo into the air and face first into the mat. Kane gets a kick and he sets up for a suplex, but Chavo counters with a DDT for a two count. Chavo yells at the referee and Kane sits up and Kane gets a big boot and then he punches Chavo. Kane hits an Irish whip and two running clotheslines. Kane follows that with a side slam and then he goes up top for the clothesline but Chavo gets his foot on the rope to stop the referee's count.

Kane sets for the choke slam but Chavo hits some kicks to the knee. Kane hits a back body drop and charges into a boot from Chavo and then Chavo goes up top. Kane goes up as well, but Chavo rakes Kane's eyes and Kane goes to the mat. The referee gets distracted by Rochelle and Delancey shoves Chavo off the turnbuckles with Kane grabbing Chavo by the throat and he hits a choke slam for the three count.

After the bell, Delancey and Rochelle are laughing on the outside of the ring and they walked up the aisle not acknowledging Chavo as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Kane's time was 7:53 and his match against Chavo Guerrero was followed by Paul London versus Brian Kendrick, and King Booker versus Gregory Helms. Now King Booker was in lead with 6:24.

Later, Vickie Guerrero was going to be in an interview with Kristal Marshall.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kristal said, "I am here with my guest and my very good friend Vickie Guerrero, who as you know, has been going through some trying times and like two weeks ago, this is what happened. Let's take a look." Then footage was shown of Vickie costing Chavo the match and Chavo yelling at Vickie and pushing Vickie down. "Vickie, how are you holding up?"

"Kristal," Vickie said, "I'm not doing very well. I don't think anyone knows what I've been going through or they don't know anything about me. These past few months were supposed to be about me and getting my career going and moving on. But I can't do that because people like Chris Benoit have turned their backs on me. The WWE fans, they've done the same thing. What hurts the most is my nephew, Chavo Guerrero. Not only did he turn his back on me, but when he walked out on me. I don't think I can handle this anymore. I feel lost, I feel emotionally distraught. I can't focus, I can't sleep, and I've lost all my focus and faith in humanity. I don't know who I have left. I feel confused."

Then Kristal hugs Vickie and Vickie cried on Kristal's shoulder.

"Vickie, Vickie, Vickie," Rochelle said, "Delancey and I are not gonna fall for your little damsel in distress act, okay? But the reason everyone has turned their backs on you is because of what you've done and what you've been doing for the past five months. You're stressing yourself out and the only way to stop this bullcrap is to stop acting like a whiny, little bitch. I know for a fact you're putting on this act with Chavo and Delancey and I aren't falling for it. I'm watching you."

"And Kristal," Delancey said, "when did you and Vickie become friends?"

Then she and Rochelle laughed and walked away with Kristal and Vickie giving them mean looks.

The final two matches of the Beat the Clock Sprint was Jimmy Yang Wang versus Tatanka and Chris Benoit versus Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Kennedy won that match with 5:07.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Delancey came out of the bathroom, sat on the bed next to Bobby, and was warming him up with a hot washcloth all over his face

"I gotta tell you," Delancey said, "that was a frightening ending to your World Title match."

"Well, at least I'm still the ECW World Champion," Bobby said. "I hope you're not mad about the match."

"Bobby, why would I be mad? I've seen you wrestlers take risks every week. It's just that I've never seen you in this predicament. That's all."

"Wow, that's a first."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey got off the bed, went to the bathroom, and put the hot towel on the edge of the bathtub. Then she got of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Bobby. Then Delancey looked at the window playing with her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "It's Vickie Guerrero. I have a bad feeling she and Chavo are plotting something."

"You're not falling for her little act, are you?"

"No, and neither is Rochelle. I just know something bad is gonna happen, that's all."

"Look, try not to worry about it, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Bobby."

"Good night, Delancey."

Then the two fell asleep.


	28. Pushing People's Buttons

**NOTE:**** Sorry for the long delay! **

**Chapter 28: Pushing People's Buttons **

Two weeks later……

ECW and Smackdown was in Little Rock, Arkansas and Bobby was defending the ECW World Championship in a triple threat match against Rob Van Dam and Test.

Last week, there was rematch for the ECW World Title between Bobby and Rob Van Dam, but came to a controversial close, this time thanks to Test who assailed both men with a steel chair. On Smackdown, no one was able to beat Mr. Kennedy's time in the Beat the Clock Sprint and now he was going to the Royal Rumble to face Dave for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Delancey was in the catering room with her cat, Shadow, getting something to eat when someone walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Delancey turned around to see……

"Kelly!" Delancey said as she hugged Kelly.

"Hey, Delancey," Kelly said as she pulled away.

"Oh, my God, how are you?"

"I'm doing much better."

"I see."

"So, how are things with you?"

"Let's just say never been better. My boyfriend is still the ECW World Champion and I feel so fortunate to finally date a World Champion."

"You know, I never asked you this but what is Bobby like as a person?"

"Kelly, he is generous, he's dominant, he's everything. From his body to those big juicy lips, I just can't get enough of him. I know I sound like a dirty girl but it's true."

"Hey, you're in love with him and everybody knows that."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room with Rochelle.

"So, Rochelle, you got any plans with Dave since his birthday is Thursday?" Delancey said.

"Well, maybe after the party," Rochelle said. "Yes, it just so happens that I got a little something when I was back in Florida."

Rochelle picked up a bag and pulled out a black rhinestone heart babydoll.

"You're bad, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"I know," Rochelle said. "Hey, speaking of Thursday, doesn't Bobby have a photoshoot that day?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll be done before the party."

"What magazine is it for?"

"Maxim magazine. Oh, my God. I just remembered. Nicole's got a Maxim photoshoot next week."

"That's right. Oh, my God. Bobby and Nicole are gonna be in the March issue around Wrestlemania time. That's hot."

"Yeah, it's Nicole's third time posing for that magazine, huh?"

"Yup. Hey, guess what I'm doing tonight on Smackdown."

"What?"

"Since Torrie brings Chloe out to the ring on RAW, I'm going to do the same with Angel."

"You're bringing Angel out tonight?"

"Yep, I'm bringing her out during my match against Jillian Hall and during the United States Championship match."

"Hey, maybe you should give Chavo the Angel Tush Push."

"Oh, I plan on it."

A little later, ECW was on and Bobby and Delancey were in the interview area talking about the triple threat match for the ECW World Championship. Delancey was wearing a black bikini top, black overlay top, dark denim jeans, and black lace arm warmers.

"Standing by right now is the champion Bobby Lashley," Joey Styles said. "Bobby, you got two challengers tonight and what are your thoughts on tonight's triple threat match?"

"Yeah, you know," Bobby said, "the odds are not in my favor. Rob Van Dam can beat Test and become the new ECW World Champion. And likewise, Test can beat Rob Van Dam and become the ECW World Champion. My point is this is a triple threat match. I don't have to be beaten to lose the ECW World Title. I have all of the respect in the world for Rob Van Dam and I have no respect whatsoever for Test. Test shouldn't even be a part of the match with Rob Van Dam and myself but the reality is that I'm coming in the ECW World Champion and I'm leaving the ECW World Champion."

Later, it was time for the triple threat match for ECW World Championship between Bobby, Rob Van Dam, and Test. Rob and Test were already in the ring and then Bobby's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him.

He walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and he and Test started brawling at ringside. Rob watched from the ring as Bobby whipped Test into the ringpost and Bobby tossed Test into the ring. But as Bobby got in, Rob kicked him and Rob covered Test for a two count, then kicked Bobby again, and covered him for a two count. Test grabbed Rob and tossed him to the floor and Bobby slammed Test, but missed an elbowdrop. Test rolled to the floor, but Rob grabbed him and put him gut first across the security wall. Rob then hit a corkscrew legdrop on Test.

Rob got in the ring and faced off with Bobby and Bobby hit a shoulderblock, but Rob leapfrogged him. Rob leapfrogged Bobby again and Bobby hit some forearms. Rob hit some shoulderblocks then Bobby hit a clothesline in the corner. Test got on the apron and Bobby knocked him back to the floor. Bobby but Rob in a chinlock, then a front facelock, and Rob fought out. Then there was a blocked backdrop spot and then Bobby hit a clothesline on Rob for a two count. Bobby put Rob in a chinlock and Rob started to fight it out.

Then Test came back into the ring and was stomping and kicking both Bobby and Rob in a corner. Test elbowed Rob, but Rob leapfrogged him and rolled him up for a two count. Bobby clotheslined Rob and everyone started going for covers on each other. Bobby suplexed Test for two then Rob jumped on Bobby for two. Bobby whipped Rob into a corner, but Test decked Bobby with a forearm and threw him to the floor. Test ran into a boot to the face by Rob and Rob went to the top rope, but Test shoved him off and Rob crashed to the floor. Bobby grabbed Test from behind, but Test hit an elbow and threw Bobby shoulder first into the ringpost. Test whipped Bobby across the ring but Bobby came back with clotheslines and a suplex. Bobby covered but Rob came in to break it up. Rob legdropped Test for two and then gave Bobby a spinkick. Rob kicked Test in a corner and then gave Bobby a springboard kick and went for the cover, but Test broke it up.

Test threw Rob out of the ring and went to the top rope. Bobby met him there and set for a superplex, but Test shoved him off. Test hit a top rope elbowdrop but Bobby kicked out at two. Test covered again for a two count and Rob climbed to the top rope as Test was getting up and gave him a top rope kick. Rob then kicked Bobby down and Rob hit the Rolling Thunder on Bobby and Test who were laying next to each other. Rob gave Test the Five Star Frog Splash and as Rob went to cover Test, Test rolled out of the ring. Rob got up and Bobby speared him and Bobby then powerslammed Rob for the win.

Delancey gets in the ring and she hugs Bobby and raises his arm in the air with the referee. Meanwhile, Test was in the aisle, doubled over and holding the ECW World Title belt. Bobby and Delancey left the ring and Bobby went at Test but Test nailed Bobby with the belt. Delancey looked on in horror as Test leaned down on Bobby and screamed "This is mine!" Test then threw the belt on Bobby and stood over him as ECW came to a close.

A few minutes later, Bobby and Delancey were in the locker room and Bobby was laying on Delancey's lap and started to wake up.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Bobby said.

"Hey, you're still the ECW World Champion and Test really needs to lighten up, I mean, really lighten up."

"Yeah, I told you that I don't have any respect for him."

"Yeah, look, I gotta go meet up with Rochelle and after her match, I'm coming right back here for you."

"You do that."

"I'll see you."

Delancey kissed Bobby's forehead, she got up, and left the locker room.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Jillian Hall. Jillian's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Jillian Hall."

Jillian walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Jillian posed in the middle of the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain carrying Angel with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a black cropped halter top with cut-outs in the middle, white miniskirt, black boots, and black lace hand warmers. Rochelle was wearing her sunglasses and long black pinstripe coat. The two Divas walked down the aisle and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, gave Angel to Delancey, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal her pink halter bikini top, pink boyshorts, pink skirted leg warmers, and a black belt with a diamond studded belt buckle that said, "ROCHELLE." She then got into the ring and Rochelle took Angel from Delancey and posed in the middle of the ring as a pre-recorded video was shown on TV.

_"Jillian, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but if you think you're gonna mess up Ashley's face before she poses for Playboy, you better think again because I'm the one that's gonna mess up your face." _

Then Rochelle gave Angel to Delancey as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Jillian locked up and Jillian gets a kick to Rochelle's midsection and then she sends Rochelle to the mat. Jillian chokes Rochelle while she verbally torments Rochelle. Rochelle responds with a punch, but Jillian slams Rochelle to the mat again. Rochelle hits some forearms, but Jillian responds with a knee to the face. Then Jillian tries smothers Rochelle and Rochelle flips Jillian over with a slam. Rochelle slaps Jillian in the corner, but Jillian slaps Rochelle back.

Jillian chokes Rochelle in the corner and then she slams Rochelle. Jillian gets an Irish whip, but she charges into Rochelle's elbow. Rochelle gets a head scissors to Jillian followed by a forearm and clothesline. Rochelle gets a tilt-a-whirl head scissors and tries for a hurricurrana, but Jillian counters with a powerbomb for a two count. Jillian hits a slam, but Rochelle holds on and gets the three count with a small package.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle left the ring and she and Delancey hugged. Delancey gave Angel to Rochelle as Jillian bitched at Delancey and Rochelle. Delancey and Rochelle continued to make fun of Jillian and Delancey raised Rochelle's left arm in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the No Disqualification match for the United States Championship between Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero. General Manager Theodore Long made this match because of what happened last week.

Chris had a match against Mr. Kennedy and Chavo was at the announcers' table for commentary. Then he interrupted Chris costing him the match and then the two had a brawl with Chavo being chased away by Chris.

Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Rochelle was wearing a red and black striped velvet novelty dress. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Chris was walking around the ring holding the U.S. Title belt in the air and then Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring and did his signature pose in front of Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle. Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Chavo goes into the corner and he has some words for the referee and Chris. Then Chavo hits a low blow and then he kicks Chris. Chavo continues the illegal moves with a punch to Chris followed by a Latino uppercut and Saito suplex. Chavo exposes the turnbuckle before hitting another Saito suplex and Chavo also exposes the middle turnbuckle. Chavo tries to run Chris into the exposed turnbuckle, but Chris is able to counter and he hits a hot shot. Chris gets a knee to Chavo's head followed by a neck breaker and Chris hits a German suplex but Chavo holds on to the ropes to avoid any more. Chavo hits a back breaker and then he stretches Chris' back on his knee. Chris puts Chavo in the Crippler Crossface, but Chavo rolls outside and Chris holds on as they both go outside.

Chavo sends Chris into the ring steps and Chavo gets a chair but Chris ducks and Chavo hits the ring post. Chavo brings the chair into the ring but Chris stops Chavo and Chris tries to lock in the Crippler Crossface again. Chavo fights out of it at first, but Chris locks it in. Chavo rolls to the ropes and Chavo hits a slam to Chris followed by a kick. Chavo gets the chair one more time but Chris is able to avoid the chair shot and hits a back body drop. Chris hits a snap suplex onto the chair for a two count and Chris hits chops and knees to Chavo. Chavo reverses the Irish whip and Chris goes chest first into the exposed turnbuckle.

Chavo hits Chris in the back with the chair but Chavo can only get a two count. Chavo gets the chair and hits Chris in the back and shoulder. Chavo went to hit Chris again with the chair but Rochelle goes on the apron and grabs the chair. Rochelle is off the apron and distracts Chavo long enough for Delancey to get in the ring and nail Chavo with a dropkick sending Chavo onto the ropes. Then Rochelle smothers Chavo's face with Angel's butt and then slaps him. Chris, from behind, chops Chavo followed by a punch and Chavo misses a drop kick when Chris holds on to the ropes. Chris gets a catapult that sends Chavo over the top rope to the floor and Chris hits a baseball slide and then Chris goes out after Chavo. Chris slams Chavo's head into the ring steps and Chavo hits Chris with the title belt. Chavo rolls Chris back into the ring and he brings the belt into the ring as well. Chavo bitches at Delancey and Rochelle hits the Three Amigos with the second suplex onto the title belt and the third one onto the chair.

Chavo goes up top and he tries for the Frog Splash, but Chris moves and Chavo lands on the chair. Chris hits a suplex onto the chair and then Chris hits a German suplex and a suplex onto the title belt. Chris hits another German suplex and he goes up top for the diving head butt, but Chavo moves and Chris appears to have injured his shoulder. Chavo gets the chair and he waits for the opportunity to strike Chris. Delancey distracts Chavo long enough for Angel to run across the ring distracting Chavo and she runs to Delancey. Delancey grabs Angel and talks some smack to Chavo and Chris puts Chavo in the Sharpshooter. Chavo reaches for the chair, but Chris pulls Chavo away from the chair and Rochelle takes it away and Chavo taps.

Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring as the referee gave Chris the title belt. Then the referee along with Delancey and Rochelle raised Chris' arms in the air and Chris, Delancey, and Rochelle stared down at Chavo. Then the three left the ring and walked to the back.

"Thanks, ladies," Chris said. "I really appreciate it."

"All in a day's work, Chris," Delancey said.

"And thank you, Angel. Have you been training her lately, Rochelle?"

"Yes, I have," Rochelle said. "She's definitely not housebroken."

Then everyone laughed.

Then Dave was going to be in an interview with Kristal Marshall.

"I like to introduce my guest at this time, the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista," Kristal said as Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey came forward. "Batista, I know you have an avid interest in the main event tonight."

"I do, Kristal, as it stands right now," Dave said, "I don't know if I will be defending the World Heavyweight Championship against one man or two men at the Royal Rumble. I don't know, we'll see. But I'll tell you one thing. Tonight, I'm gonna be at ringside to watch the main event."

"And Rochelle, who is your little bitch?" Then Rochelle gave Kristal a dirty look. "I mean, your little friend?"

"Well, Kristal," Rochelle said, "my little friend here is named Angel. She was very useful in the United States Championship match and Chavo Guerrero was lucky that Angel didn't piss on him. So Chavo, let that be a warning to you because I know you and Vickie are plotting something and I got eyes and ears all over the place. And Kristal……don't ever call Angel a bitch again."

Then Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle walked away with Kristal giving Rochelle a dirty look.

A little later, it was time for the main event match between Mr. Kennedy and the Undertaker.

Earlier, Mr. Kennedy arrived to the ring bragging about his victory in the Beat the Clock Sprint and his match with Dave for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble but General Manager Theodore Long made the stipulation that if Mr. Kennedy defeated Undertaker, he would face Dave one-on-one at the Royal Rumble. And if the Undertaker won, the World Heavyweight Championship would be contested under Triple Threat rules.

Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey were at the announcers' table for commentary and Mr. Kennedy and the Undertaker made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kennedy gets a side head lock but Taker hits a Saito suplex and snapmare. Taker hits an elbow for a two count and then Taker slams Kennedy's arm into the turnbuckle as he continues to work on the arm and shoulder. Taker goes Old School and Kennedy goes down and Taker hits a Flatline for a two count. Taker punches Kennedy followed by an Irish whip but he charges into a boot from Kennedy. Kennedy hits a clothesline for a two count and Kennedy punches Taker, but Taker punches back. Kennedy hits a kick to Taker but Taker throws Kennedy over the top rope to the floor. Taker goes outside and he hits a big boot to Kennedy's face. Taker punches Kennedy in the ribs before rolling Kennedy back into the ring.

Taker is choking Kennedy in the ropes and Taker slams Kennedy's head into the turnbuckle and then he puts Kennedy on the top turnbuckle and he tries for a superplex, but Kennedy head butts Taker off the turnbuckles. Taker sits up and he knocks Kennedy off the turnbuckle to the floor. Taker slams Kennedy's head into the ringside barrier and the two men return to the ring with Taker hitting a running knee into the corner. Kennedy hits a drop kick to Taker's knee and Kennedy kicks Taker in the knee and he hits a single leg take down. Taker hits a series of kicks to get out of the hold and then he hits a big boot that sends Kennedy over the top rope to the floor. Kennedy hits an Irish whip on the floor that sends Taker into the ring steps. Kennedy comes off the apron, but Taker catches him and he runs Kennedy into the ring post. Taker hits a forearm with Kennedy on the apron and then Taker hits the leg drop on the apron for a two count. Taker gets Kennedy up for the Last Ride, but Kennedy gets out of the hold and he clips Taker for a two count. Kennedy punches Taker and then he kicks Taker in the leg when Taker tries to get Kennedy set up for the chokeslam. Taker punches Kennedy and then he Irish whips Kennedy and then hits Snake Eyes and a big boot. Taker sends Kennedy over the top rope to the floor. Kennedy stumbles and then punches Dave at the announce table.

"Kennedy, you bastard!" Rochelle said.

"What the hell did he do that for?" Michael Cole said.

Kennedy gets back in the ring but Taker sets up Kennedy for the choke slam but Dave gets into the ring with a spear to Kennedy and the referee calls for the bell.

After the match, Dave and Mr. Kennedy get into a brawl and leaves the ring with Mr. Kennedy hightailing away from Dave. Delancey and Rochelle joined Dave outside the ring as all three yelled at Kennedy with the Undertaker staring down at Dave as Smackdown came to a close.

After Smackdown was over, everyone went back to the hotel and Bobby and Delancey were in the bed naked with the lamp on.

"I remember when Steven and I went to our first baseball game together," Delancey said. "I was like around eight or nine I think. That game was so good, Steven caught the ball and everything. God, I miss those days though."

"Did you ever hang with Steven around the base?" Bobby said.

"I have. I was hanging with the boys so much, Army guys were beginning to become my type."

"I guess I lucked out, huh?"

"Yes, you did." Then Delancey started sitting up sideways in the bed. "You know, I admire everything about you, Bobby. I mean, them other guys I've been with, they just don't have the same attributes you have."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, you're very strong, very athletic, you kick a lot of ass, and you have an enormous amount of strength. Not to mention your whole body and those big, juicy lips of yours."

"Well, I can say about you is pretty much the same thing and behind those eyes of yours, your hair, and your long legs, I admire everything about you as well."

Delancey smiled and she and Bobby kissed passionately. Bobby landed on top of Delancey as they continued to make out and Delancey turned off the lamp.


	29. Royal Rumble

**NOTE: Again, sorry for the delay because I got school catch up with. Please review!**

**Chapter 29: Royal Rumble**

Two weeks later...

The Royal Rumble was in San Antonio, Texas and Delancey was working out in the gym at the arena until Nicole walked in.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said as Delancey stopped punching the punching bag.

"Hey, Nicky," Delancey said as Nicole was walking up to her.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How's everything with you?"

"Okay."

"How's John? Is he okay?"

"I hope so."

Last Monday on RAW, John was scheduled to have a match against Vince McMahon's executive assistant Jonathan Coachman, but the Coach forced John to compete in an impromptu Over-the-Top-Rope Challenge. After taking on Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Viscera, Shelton Benjamin, and Charlie Haas, John was eliminated by The Great Khali. Then the Coach attempted to pin John, but John kicked out. Then Umaga came in and attacked John and with the help of Armando Estrada and the Coach, John was splashed through a table by Umaga.

Reports were circulating that John suffered a ruptured spleen and he was about to refuse admittance to a medical facility. Nicole loved John so much, she didn't want John risk his injury further and wanted John to seek treatment and John took Nicole's advice to do it for her. Then they both found out that John didn't suffer a ruptured spleen.

"I'm so glad it wasn't serious, otherwise...

"I know. That Umaga is no joke."

"No doubt."

"So how was your Maxim photoshoot last week."

"It was awesome. I had a great time."

"Yeah, you know who else is gonna be in next month's issue?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah."

"Man, it's awesome that two WWE superstars got to be in Maxim magazine."

"Yeah. You know what I am thinking?"

"What?"

"What if next week, we have an 'Eddie's Angels' reunion? It's almost been a year since we came onto Smackdown."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how about we have a lingerie fashion show dressing in our favorite lingerie and also have a surprise expose of our own just like Kelly, Layla, and the new girl Brooke did last week?"

"A surprise expose?"

"Yeah, and you know we got to have Bobby, John, and Dave with us."

"I like that idea."

"Cool."

"Does Rochelle know about this?"

"Yeah, I've spoken with her before you arrived."

"Okay."

A little later, the Royal Rumble was on and it was time for the ECW World Championship match between Bobby and Test.

Test's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He then stood waiting for Bobby to come out and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing the same outfit that Ashley wore when she won the Diva Search competition in 2005, but this time, it was red. It was a backless tube mini dress with the front spilt down, a black leather strap on top of the bustline, and attached sleeves, and black boots. Bobby and Delancey walked hand and hand down the aisle and Bobby got into the ring first. He then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Delancey walked around the ring as Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and he and Delancey stared at Test. Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the ECW World Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Bobby and Test locked up and jockeyed for position. Test broke on the ropes and then slapped Bobby in the head. Bobby tackled Test down and choked him but Test grabbed the bottom rope and the referee forced a break. Test hit Bobby low and choked him against the middle rope. Test hit some elbows in the corner and choked him with his boot. Bobby reversed a whip but ran into Test's back elbow and Test then ran into Bobby's T-Bone suplex.

Bobby hit a vertical suplex going one handed and Test rolled to the floor grabbing his back. Bobby went after him rolling Test back in and as Bobby got on the apron, Test hit him with a shoulderblock between the ropes. Test then rammed Bobby into the ringpost and Bobby fell to the floor. Test rolled Bobby back into the ring and covered him for a two count. Test applied an armbar with a chinlock and Bobby got to his feet and broke out of it, but ran into Test's boot. Test hit an over-the-shoulder armbreaker for a two count and then went back to the armbar.

Test hit some knees to the arm and continued to work him over with the armbar. Bobby punched and shoved out of it and then ran into Test's back elbow. Test charged Bobby and Bobby backdropped him. Bobby then hit a clothesline and a pair of shoulderblocks with his good arm and Bobby went for a press slam, but his bad arm gave out on him. Bobby was doubled over in pain and Test charged him with a big boot for a two count.

Test complained to the referee that it should have been a three count and then Test went for a TKO, but Bobby floated over it, hit a belly to belly suplex, and then hit a clothesline and Test rolled to the floor. Test got to his feet and started to get into the ring, then changed his mind and walked away.

After getting counted out, Bobby chased Test down the aisle, dragged him back to the ring, and gave him a running powerslam. Delancey got into the ring and raised Bobby's arm in the air. The referee gave Bobby the title belt as Delancey was talking to Test laying on the mat. Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring and walked down the aisle to the back.

"Well, you're still the ECW World Champion and I can't believe Test walked away from the match like a chicken," Delancey said.

"From those times of striking me with the chair and the ECW World Title belt," Bobby said, "I can't believe it either. Maybe he knows he can't beat me and that's true. I'm not letting him walk or run away. He's going to stay in that ring and fight me."

"Well, you're very dominating and you're right. Test can't beat you and he better think twice about walking away this time." Then Delancey kissed Bobby. "Well, I gotta meet up with Dave and Rochelle. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Then Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match between Dave and Mr. Kennedy.

Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Rochelle was wearing a white eskimo mini dress and white eskimo boots. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Delancey standing on the side. Rochelle got back up and the three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and got back down. Then Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee raised the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Dave and Kennedy locked up and Dave threw Kennedy to the mat. They locked up again and Dave tossed him down again. Dave and Kennedy locked up and then went to the corner and Dave broke clean, but Kennedy kicked Dave's knee. Kennedy then hit a right hand and rolled Dave up for a one count and Dave backed Kennedy into a corner and Kennedy poked Dave in the eye. Kennedy hit some shots but ran into a boot by Dave.

Dave delivered a vertical suplex for a two count and Kennedy rolled to the floor and Dave rammed Kennedy into the security wall. Kennedy grabbed Dave low and rammed him knee first into the ringsteps. A limping Dave threw Kennedy back into the ring and Dave hit some forearms and elbows and then worked over Kennedy with shoulderblocks in the corner. Kennedy dropkicked Dave's leg out from under him and Kennedy stomped Dave down and dropped an elbow and a knee on Dave's leg. Kennedy dropped his weight on Dave's leg and then got a one count. Kennedy applied a standing figure four and he then turned into a reverse figure four.

Kennedy used the middle rope for leverage and the referee caught him. Kennedy kicked Dave down in a corner and continued to target the leg. Kennedy was bleeding from the nose and Kennedy hit a running facewash kick to Dave as he was slumped in the corner. Kennedy then hit a running knee to the head for a two count and Kennedy applied a single leg Boston Crab, and Dave went for the ropes, but Kennedy dragged him back into the center of the ring. Dave managed to roll through the move and then grabbed a small package for a two count. Dave went for a slam but Kennedy floated over it and chopblocked his leg. Kennedy charged Dave, and Dave grabbed a spinebuster, but he hurt his knee in doing so.

Both men were slow to get up and Dave hit some punches, but Kennedy kicked out his knee. Kennedy kicked Dave in the face, and Dave hulked up. Dave hit two short clotheslines and a backdrop, then hit a clothesline in the corner. Dave slammed Kennedy and Dave lifted Kennedy into a fireman's carry and hit a rolling Samoan Drop. Dave called for the Batista Bomb, but Kennedy hit his knee to block the move. The referee got caught an errant elbow from Dave and fell to the mat. Kennedy gave Dave a neckbreaker, but there was no referee.

Kennedy revived the referee and hit a DDT, but Dave kicked out at two. Dave reversed a whip but ran into Kennedy's boot in the corner. Kennedy got on the second rope but Delancey got on the apron, opened her dress, and flashed her breasts at Kennedy. Kennedy got down and stared at Delancey's breasts with a disgusted look on his face and he ran right into Dave's clothesline. Delancey got off the apron and Dave hit the Batista Bomb for the three count.

Dave was tending to his knee as Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring and helped him up. Then the referee gave Dave the title belt and his arms was raised by the referee along with Delancey and Rochelle. Then Dave and the girls walked over to the side of the ring where Mr. Kennedy was laying on the ground outside of the ring with a glazed look on his face from getting distracted by Delancey and her breasts. Then Dave and the girls left the ring and they walked down the aisle to the back.

"I cannot believe you did that, Delancey," Rochelle said. "What is Bobby gonna think about that?"

"Hey, he'll probably ask me to do that if he were to have a rematch against Test for the ECW World Title," Delancey said.

"But did you girls see the look on Mr. Kennedy's face?" Dave said.

"Oh, my God, it was priceless," Rochelle said as she was laughing.

"I'll bet his mind will be on Delancey's breasts all night."

"Maybe he'll drink his mind out of them."

"Hey, I can't believe I flashed my breasts at Mr. Kennedy," Delancey said, "but I'll admit it was funny."

Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey laughed as they continued walking.

After the Royal Rumble was over, everyone agreed to get together in a Jacuzzi at the hotel along with John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy.

In Bobby and Delancey's hotel room, Bobby was ready in his swim trunks and Delancey came out of the bathroom in a red bikini and a towel wrapped around her waist. Bobby then whistled.

"Wow, Delancey," Bobby said. "You look...I mean, you look really..."

"I'll bet you're surprised to see me upclose and personal in a bikini finally," Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah, very surprised."

"Well, I don't blame you. Come on, let's go."

Then Bobby and Delancey grabbed their stuff and left the hotel room.

Then the two ran into Dave and Rochelle who just came out of their hotel room.

"Well, well, well," Rochelle said, "look at you two."

"And good night to you too," Delancey said as everyone started walking.

"When was the last time we all got together and did something like this?" Dave asked.

"If you mean sitting in a Jacuzzi," Bobby said, "I say never."

"Well, we've had our get-togethers at clubs and hotel rooms, but this is a first," Rochelle said.

"And you know we're gonna have such a good time," Delancey said.

"You bet," Bobby said.

Then Bobby, Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle walked outside of the hotel and walked over to the Jacuzzi where John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy were.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said. "I see you guys are comfortable already."

"Oh, yeah, the water's fine," John said.

"Yeah, come join the party," Tina said.

"We're just getting down to it," Rochelle said.

Then Bobby, Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle got inside the Jacuzzi.

"So, now that the Undertaker is the winner of the Royal Rumble," Nicole said, "which title you think he's gonna go after?"

"Probably mine," Dave said, "because you know for two weeks, we've had Kennedy on our asses."

"Well, Kennedy really needs to shut his mouth because I'm tired of listening to it," Brittany said.

"Well, you know, the Undertaker," Jeff said, "he's still undefeated at Wrestlemania. I mean, can you imagine ending his winning streak and what it can do to your career?"

"I can just see it now," Dave said. "I don't wanna get my hopes up, but this is big."

"But let's talk about the last man standing match," Delancey said. "I mean, John, I really gotta hand it to you. Despite injuries, you really took Umaga down."

"Hey, like I was gonna let him take me down," John said. "I don't think so."

"Hey, Estrada made a big mistake releasing that top rope and throwing it to Umaga," Bobby said. "You really choked the life out of him."

"Hey, I did what I had to do."

"Well, Nicole," Rochelle said, "it looks like you married a true WWE Champion."

"Not only I married a true WWE Champion," Nicole said wrapping her arms around John's neck, "I married a superman."

Then Nicole kissed John on the cheek.

"Hey, you know what?" Tina said standing up. "How about we continue our night by taking a dive into the pool? The Royal Rumble is over and the road to Wrestlemania has started. Let's get a little crazy. What do you say?"

Everyone else agreed and they got out of the Jacuzzi. The gang then ran over to the pool and took a dive. They were playing around for a while until...

"Hey, let's play chicken," Jeff said.

"Let's go," Brittany said.

Then Tina sat on the side of the pool and the girls got on the guys' shoulders.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Nicole said.

Then the girls began to tackle each other as the guys held. Delancey kept trying to push Nicole off while Rochelle was doing the same to Brittany. Delancey shoved Nicole aside and then pushed Rochelle into the water, then Brittany. Then Delancey and Nicole battled each other until John turned Nicole around and Delancey untied her bikini top. John turned Nicole back around and then Delancey pushed Nicole into the water.

"Yeah, I won!" Delancey said raising her arms in the air.

"Hey, that wasn't fair," Nicole said tying her bikini top.

"That was low, Delancey," John said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you two fell for the oldest trick in the book," Delancey said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm gonna get you back, Delancey," Nicole said.


	30. Bound for Tricks

**Chapter 30: Bound for Tricks**

ECW and Smackdown was in Houston, Texas and on that night, Bobby was defending the ECW World Championship against Test in the Royal Rumble rematch and Delancey was competing in a Smackdown Diva bikini contest against Rochelle, Jillian Hall, Ashley, and Kristal Marshall.

Bobby and Delancey were in the locker room at the arena arm wrestling each other and Bobby had beaten Delancey three times already. The two were on their fourth game and Delancey was struggling to get Bobby's arm down. Then in one swift move, Bobby got Delancey's arm down.

"Damn, Bobby, that's the fourth time you've beaten me," Delancey said.

"Hey, you know I got these guns, Delancey," Bobby said flexing his right arm. "How else are you gonna beat me?"

"Okay, how about another game? You ever played 'Thumb of War?'"

"Yeah, I have."

"Okay then."

Then Bobby and Delancey clasped their hands together.

_1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb of war_

_5, 6, 7, 8, try to keep your thumb straight_

Then Bobby and Delancey battled it out until Bobby landed his thumb on Delancey's.

"Ha! I won again," Bobby said.

"Ugh! I can't beat you in anything, can I?" Delancey said.

"I'm afraid not. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Then Bobby left the locker room and Delancey smiled and laughed.

Then Delancey's cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket to see Nicole calling. Then Delancey answered the call.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

_"Hey, Delancey,"_ Nicole said. _"How are you?"_

"I'm good. The same old stuff."

_"Yeah?"_

"Yeah. Oh, I just have to say how happy I am for you that your husband is a tag team champion with one of your wrestling idols."

_"I can't believe it either. I mean, things are finally being put into place and now, John is a tag team champion with Shawn Michaels. When John landed the FU on my ex-fiancé, oh, my God, that was a feel moment and then 1, 2, 3. Oh, you saw how excited I was."_

"Yes, I did. But what about what's going on between John and Shawn Michaels?"

_"I don't know, I would hate to see this boiling, especially over the WWE Championship. It's really killing me."_

"I know. Okay, let's switch gears right now. So, how are the plans for Rochelle's surprise bridal shower?"

_"I think we got them covered."_

"Cool."

_"You still got the wedding invitation?"_

"Yes, I do. You got yours?"

_"Yeah."_

"Alright, well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye."_

Then Delancey ended the call.

Delancey walked over to her bag and pulled out a sheer wedding invitation with beautiful beach scene that said,

_We're having a beach themed celebration_

_You'll never forget_

_Under the tropical sun_

_Near the sea and the spray_

_You're invited to join us_

_and share our special day_

_Rochelle Marie Kennedy_

_and_

_David Michael Batista_

_Saturday, April Twenty-Eighth_

_Two Thousand and Seven_

_Three o'clock in the afternoon_

_2637 South Atlantic Avenue_

_Daytona Beach Shores, Florida_

Then Delancey started having thoughts about her relationship with Bobby. Things have been so good for almost six months, Delancey was hoping that the next upcoming months would be better. Nicole was finally married to John, Rochelle is engaged to Dave, and Delancey is going out with Bobby and Delancey would be jealous in a good way because her best girlfriends would always be happy with their guys.

"Please, God, let this relationship last forever," Delancey said. "I would hate to be by my lonesome again."

Later, ECW was on and it was time for the ECW World Championship match between Bobby and Test.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a white tank top with a black pinstripe open tank top over it, black denim jeans, and black lace hand warmers. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Delancey walked around the ring as Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Test's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the ECW World Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Bobby hit some knees to the body at the start and then threw Test to the floor. Bobby went out after him, but Test kicked him in the gut and shoved him into the ringpost. Test pulled back the mats at ringside with Delancey telling him to stop. Test went for a piledriver but Bobby backdropped Test and Test was on the floor in pain with Delancey laughing at him.

Bobby got Test back in the ring and he hits a shoulderblock onto Test in the corner. Then Bobby charges for another one but Test moves out of the way and Bobby hits his shoulder. Test gets Bobby in a chinlock and hits a cross armbreaker. Then Test dragged Bobby to a corner and slammed his arm into the ringpost twice. As he prepared for a third, Bobby yanked his arm back and sent Test head first into the post.

Bobby hits a series of right hands in the ring and then a running clothesline and Bobby hits a pair of shoulderblocks and a vertical suplex. Bobby went for a powerslam but Test floated over and shoved Bobby into a corner. Test went for a big boot but Bobby ducked it and suplexed Test. Bobby then powerslammed Test for the win.

Delancey got into the ring as the referee gave Bobby the title belt. The referee raises Bobby's arms in the air along with Delancey and Delancey hugged Bobby. Then the two tossed Test from the ring and posed with Bobby's title belt. Then the lights went off and the Undertaker's entrance theme played. Then the lights came back on and the Undertaker was standing in the ring. Bobby had his arms wrapped around Delancey for safety and Delancey ran behind Bobby as they stared at the Undertaker. Then Test ran in with a chair to go after Bobby, but the Undertaker grabbed Test by the throat. The Undertaker looked at Bobby and then chokeslammed Test. The Undertaker gestured that he wanted the belt and Bobby stared back at the Undertaker as he and Delancey slowly left the ring and walked back down the aisle to the back.

"Okay, Bobby, what the hell is going on?" Delancey said. "I mean, just last night, he appeared on RAW staring at John dead in the face. And now he shows up doing the same thing to you. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Delancey," Bobby said. "I don't know."

Then Dave and Rochelle came forward.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Dave said.

"I don't know, Dave," Bobby said. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think the Undertaker is playing games with all of three of you guys including John," Rochelle said.

"Well, if that's the way it's gonna be," Dave said, "then I'm going to demand an answer tonight."

"Dave, are you sure? Because I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Don't worry, Rochelle. I'll be fine."

"Well, be careful, Dave," Delancey said. "There's no telling what the Undertaker will do."

A little later, Smackdown was on and Delancey and Rochelle were walking down the hallway until they spotted Vickie Guerrero walking towards the interview area.

"Well, well, well," Rochelle said. "I wonder what Vickie's gonna say now."

"Well, she's not wearing her neck brace anymore, so maybe she and Chavo are still planning something." Delancey said.

"Well, let's see what she's got to say."

Then Delancey and Rochelle tiptoed down the hallway and hid behind a crate near the interview area.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kristal said, "please welcome my guest and good friend, Vickie Guerrero." Then Vickie came forward. "Vickie, how are you feeling?"

"Kristal, now that my neck brace is off, my neck is feeling so much better," Vickie said. "Thank you."

"Vickie, I just wanna commend you on your strength and your courage for going through everything that you went through. I have to ask, what does the future hold for you next in the WWE?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the working conditions here on Smackdown are so unsafe and have been made worse by General Manager Theodore Long. But regardless of Teddy Long, I do plan on returning to Smackdown very soon and there is an opportunity that has caught my eye and this opportunity will bring me much success in the new year. Kristal, I just wanna say thank you for all your support and good luck tonight."

"Thank you, Vickie."

Then the two women hugged and Vickie walked away.

"Now what opportunity could Vickie be looking at to be more successful?" Rochelle said.

"I have no idea," Delancey said. "If she thinks about being a WWE Diva, no chance."

A little later, it was time for the Smackdown Diva Bikini Contest hosted by John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

"On Monday Night RAW," JBL said, "Mr. McMahon was right. J.R. did look stupid in a cowboy hat. Me, I look fantastic. And while Vince McMahon and Donald Trump can argue who brings the fans the most, come on down to good 'ol JBL because tonight, Houston, Texas, get ready, because JBL is bringing you the Smackdown Diva Bikini Contest. I love being me."

As JBL introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain and went into the ring in black robes wearing bikinis underneath.

"Ladies, the rules are real simple," JBL said. "When I call your name, you step forward, you disrobe to reveal, you sexiest ladies on TV, in your bikinis, and I'm gonna ask the fans here in Houston, Texas to cheer and that will denote who the winner by the greatest applause."

Kristal's entrance theme played and Kristal went first. She took off her robe and revealed her leopard skin type bikini. Kristal was showing off and then Ashley then has her turn. She took off her robe to reveal a red bikini. Ashley poses all over the ring and even went on one of the turnbuckles raising her arms in the air. She got back down and Rochelle was up next. She took off her robe to reveal a black leather bikini. Rochelle walked over to the side and got out of the ring still standing on the apron. Then she did ECW vixen Ariel's upside-down, batlike trick posing in her bikini. Rochelle popped back up and got back inside the ring. Then it was Delancey's turn and she took off her robe to reveal a lavender bikini. She walked to the ropes flaunting and shaking her butt to the crowd and finally, it's Jillian's turn. She took off her robe to reveal just a t-shirt and sweat shorts. She grabbed the microphone from JBL and said,

"JBL, I am the most talented Diva on Smackdown, you know. And it does not take talent to strut around the ring in a little bikini like these tramps. So I wanna show you my real talent, I want to sing."

JBL takes the microphone from Jillian and said,

"Jillian, this really isn't a talent contest...alright, okay, but same rules. You sing your song but the fans still decide who the winner is. Fair enough?"

JBL gives Jillian the microphone and then started to sing Britney Spears "Baby One More Time."

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

Jillian was singing so badly, the crowd booed and, Delancey, Rochelle, Ashley, and Kristal were laughing before JBL with a shocked look grabs the microphone again and said,

"That sounded like Barbaro being unthanized. Michael Hayes singing 'Bad Tree' was better than that. Are you sick? Ladies and gentlemen, your applause decides the winner. Kristal? Ashley? Rochelle? Delancey? Britney Spears without the trailer park, Jillian?" The crowd cheered loudly for Ashley. "Well, it was close, Jillian, it was close. The winner is...Ashley."

Delancey and Rochelle applauded and Kristal left the ring. But Jillian grabbed the microphone and said,

"No, no, no, no, no, no. This audience has no clue what real talent is. All she did was take off her clothes. If it was about that..."

Then Ashley knocked Jillian down and stripped her to her underwear. Then Jillian runs out of the ring and down the aisle leaving Ashley getting her arms raised by Delancey and Rochelle as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Delancey was wearing a triangular zebra print tank top with an opening at the bustline, black shorts, and black suede boots with soft faux fur trim and Rochelle was wearing a purple chain link dress. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Delancey standing on the side. Rochelle got back up and the three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and got back down. Dave asked for a microphone and said,

"Last Sunday, the Undertaker won the Royal Rumble match. So all that I've been hearing all week is 'Batista, can you beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania? The Undertaker has never been beaten at Wrestlemania. Undefeated 14-0. You can't beat the Deadman at Wrestlemania. Batista, you can't do it.' My response, I welcome the challenge. I want it. The World Heavyweight Championship on the line against the 14-0, undefeated Wrestlemania streak. Oh, it doesn't get any bigger than that. But after what I've seen this week, I don't know which title the Undertaker's after. I deserve a decision, man-to-man, I want a decision, I want an answer now."

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him who had one of the World Tag Team Championship belts over her right shoulder. Nicole was wearing a white low-cut midriff tank top with a blue eagle on it, black miniskirt, black boots, a green camouflage arm band tied to her left arm, and her hair curled. The two walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. John took the microphone from Dave and said,

"Easy, easy. First things first, no need for alarm. I'm actually here for the same reason that you're here. You see, I've had a bit of a rough week. The last man standing match, Monday Night RAW, I actually won the tag team championship with HBK, Shawn Michaels." Then Nicole raised the title belt in the air. "I know, man, the place was going crazy, the moment was great, and I turn around and I'm about to get my face superkicked off by HBK. Why? Because then I realize he wants to go to Wrestlemania and wrestle John Cena for the WWE Championship. Well, that turns me into a tailspin because good is bad, bad is good, I got no friends, everybody's my enemy, and just when it can't get any worse, bong, and I found myself at the wrong end of the coldest stare that I ever seen. And then I realize that the Undertaker doesn't have to choose you; he can also choose to face me at Wrestlemania 23 for the WWE Title. You already said that the Undertaker's undefeated, he's done pretty good for himself. I would go as far as to say he has mastered the art of winning the Wrestlemania match and I know he's gonna make a decision here tonight. And when he does, just like you, I wanna find out who it is because if it's me, I got a lot of work to do to prepare for the biggest match of my life.

Then the lights went out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with smoke filling around the ramp. He slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring. The lights came back on and the Undertaker took off his coat and hat and Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle stood behind John and Dave as the Undertaker walked over to John staring down at him before doing the same to Dave.

Then D-Generation X's entrance theme and Shawn Michaels came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle with a microphone in his hand and got into the ring.

"Pardon the interruption, gentlemen," Shawn said, "but you two aren't the only ones who want an answer from the Undertaker. Now, deadman, I know you won the Royal Rumble but did we really prove anything? Come on. Guys like you and me, we're cut from the same cloth. We thrive on competition. We thrive on finding out who the better man is. Now I ask you, did we do that at Royal Rumble? I don't think so. I'm taking this opportunity right now to challenge you. Put this title match at Wrestlemania on the line and let's give these fans what they really want. Another day in paradise. The Undertaker versus Shawn Michaels, one-on-one, what do you say, big man?"

Then Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He swaggers angrily down the aisle and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"It appears to me that you have a decision to make," Vince said. "By the way, Shawn Michaels, as great as this potential matchup is you wanna make, I don't give a damn what you want, I don't give a damn what you people want because you want what I want and you want when I'll tell you when you wanted. No, we're not gonna see this match. I'll go you one better. I'm gonna give you a match you've never dreamed of seeing. I'm gonna give you a match that has never been taken place before, in all likely will never take place again. There will be No Way Out for you four competitors February 18th. No, no. No way out at all because you, John Cena, you're gonna be teaming up with Shawn Michaels in a tag team match against your competitors the Undertaker and Batista."

Everybody was shocked at that announcement and Vince leaves the ring and struts away as John, Dave, Shawn, and the Undertaker stare down at each other as Smackdown came to a close.

A few minutes later, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Alright, this is bad," Rochelle said, "this is really bad."

"What are we gonna do?" Delancey said. "We planned to have our guys at ringside for our 'Eddie's Angels' reunion next Tuesday and now this happens."

"All because of what happened last night," Nicole said. "Maybe we should cancel the reunion next Tuesday."

"No, we can't cancel the reunion," Rochelle said. "Everybody is expecting it."

"Yeah, Eddie Guerrero wouldn't want us to cancel it," Delancey said. "Maybe we can postpone it until this situation at No Way Out cools down."

"You think we should do that?" Nicole said.

"Let's wait until the Undertaker makes his decision of who he is gonna face at Wrestlemania then we'll decide," Rochelle said.

"Okay."

"Fine by me," Delancey said.


	31. Bound for More Tricks

**Chapter 31: Bound for More Tricks **

ECW and Smackdown was in Omaha, Nebraska and on that night, Bobby was facing Hardcore Holly in a non-title match.

Last night on Monday Night RAW, the Undertaker had to choose which title to go after at Wrestlemania and he chose the World Heavyweight Championship. Then Bobby had to face Kenny Dykstra, who challenged him for the ECW World Championship, and Bobby won.

Delancey and Rochelle were at the hotel restaurant in Sioux City, Iowa where RAW was at and Nicole came in. Delancey spotted her and Delancey waved her arm in the air. Nicole saw Delancey and she walked over to the table where Delancey and Rochelle were sitting at and sat down.

"Hey, guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Rochelle said. "How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. So what's the verdict?"

"I'm in," Delancey said.

"Me too," Rochelle said.

"Then it's official," Nicole said. "Looks like we're gonna have our 'Eddie's Angels' reunion tonight after all."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"But John's not coming because he doesn't want to ease the tension between himself and Dave with No Way Out around the corner."

"Oh, yeah, that," Delancey said. "That's the problem right there."

"Let's not that spoil our reunion tonight," Rochelle said. "But Nicole, at least your ex-fiancé isn't gonna face John at Wrestlemania, otherwise, things would get worse."

"Well, Randy still can't touch me," Nicole said. "He's so much of a psycho as Edge is. And don't think that I'm still in love with him, okay? Period."

"We know. I wonder how Rated RKO is gonna handle their situation next Monday?"

"Who cares?" Delancey said. "I'm looking forward to Wrestlemania in less than two months."

"Oh, yeah," Nicole and Rochelle said.

"Oh, and there's another thing I gotta tell you," Nicole said.

"What?" Rochelle said.

"Guess who's part of AskMen's Top 99 Most Desirable Women of 2007?"

"Who?" Delancey said.

"Let's see, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, and all three of us."

"Shut up."

"I'm not kidding."

"Wow, now that's more like it," Rochelle said.

"Yeah. I don't know where we are, but I'm proud to be known as most desirable."

"Me, too," Delancey said.

"Hey, I'll drink to that," Rochelle said as she and Delancey raised their glasses in the air.

A little later, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were at a dance studio at the arena in Omaha, Nebraska rehearsing a routine with Kelly, Layla, and Brooke from ECW also known as Extreme Expose.

After several minute, the girls were done rehearsing.

"Alright, good job, girls," Kelly said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Whoo, I am so looking forward to tonight," Delancey said.

"So, let's get this straight," Layla said. "You're having a lingerie fashion show and you're dancing as well?"

"Yeah," Rochelle said. "We're not just gonna stand in the ring saying some speech. We gotta do something really hot and spicy for everyone to remember."

"So, what are you girls gonna do for the lingerie fashion show?" Brooke said.

"Well, we're just gonna dress in our best outfits and strip down to our favorite underwear," Nicole said.

"Trust us," Delancey said, "we picked some good ones."

"You're gonna love what we got in store," Rochelle said.

"We can't wait," Kelly said.

Later, ECW was on and it was time for Bobby's match against Hardcore Holly.

Hardcore Holly's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the aisle and he jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got in the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and he gave his title belt to the referee as the referee called for the bell.

Holly and Bobby locked up early and Bobby backed up Holly in the corner but Holly refused to back down. Bobby took down Holly with a big shoulderblock and Bobby hit a delayed vertical suplex on Holly. Holly nailed Bobby with a Hot Shot across the ropes and Holly sent Bobby into the ringpost shoulder-first. Bobby was then tossed to the floor.

Holly followed Bobby to the floor and slammed him backwards into the ringpost and Holly threw Bobby into the ring steps and then returned to the ring. Holly went right after Bobby again, focusing on his lower back, and then locked on an extreme chinlock. Bobby fought back to his feet but Holly nailed him and took him back down with a forearm in the face as Bobby rebounded off the ropes. Holly covered Bobby for a one count and Holly went right back after the lower back.

Bobby fought back and he charged Holly in the corner, but missed. Holly began dropping elbows across Bobby's exposed back and he grapevined Bobby's legs and pulled back. Holly applied a rear naked choke but Bobby fought out and Bobby catches Holly with a belly-to-belly suplex.

Both men return to their feet and Bobby unloads with a series of clotheslines. Bobby backdrops him and hits a running clothesline in the corner. He then went for a second but Holly got his boot up but Holly got caught with the Dominator and pinned for the win.

As the referee gave Bobby his title belt, he raised Bobby's arm in the air and then Snitsky attacked Bobby. Snitsky began putting the boots to Bobby and Snitsky fed Bobby into Holly, who hit the Alabama Slam. Holly warned the unconscious Bobby that he hadn't seen the last of Holly.

Delancey saw the whole thing and then she waited in the private room for a few minutes until the coast was completely clear.

Then she came out of the room and slowly walked down the hallway until she reached the entrance to the arena. Bobby came out of it and Delancey walked over to him.

"Bobby, are you all right?" Delancey asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bobby said.

"Oh, my God, I didn't expect Snitsky to show up so soon and boy, he's uglier than ever."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"God, it looks like you got a bigger problem ahead of you."

"Hey, Delancey, I can handle it."

"Yeah."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the "Eddie's Angels" reunion. "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Smackdown Divas Rochelle Kennedy and Delancey Scott and RAW Diva Nicole Mitchell, Eddie's Angels," Tony Chimel announced.

Nicole was wearing a white tank top, green camouflage miniskirt, black boots, the new "Chain Gang" camo bulldog wristbands, and the "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap covering her straight hair. Delancey was wearing black tank top with a silver skull and crossbones, red plaid miniskirt, black and red net arm warmers, and black boots. And Rochelle was wearing a red collared long-sleeve mini dress, black belt, and black boots. The Angels walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. Delancey jumped into the ring first and Rochelle got up the steps and went into the ring next. Then Nicole used Melina's ring entrance to get in the ring. "Eddie's Angels" waved to the fans and got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. The girls got back down and Nicole asked for a microphone. The fans were chanting "Eddie!"

"What's up, everybody?" Nicole said. "We're back for this special reunion and everybody knows that it has been one year since 'Eddie's Angels' made their appearance here on Smackdown and boy, what a year did we have."

Then Nicole gave the microphone to Delancey and she said,

"Oh, yeah, everything we've done helped made a mark on the legacy of the late Eddie Guerrero and also made a mark for us in the WWE. We've helped Rey Mysterio win the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 22 and we were tagging alongside the immortal Hulk Hogan at Summerslam and they both have one thing in common: a certain crazed psycho jerk, also known as the Legend Killer, who referred us as Public Enemy #1 named Randy Orton."

Then Delancey gave the microphone to Rochelle and she said,

"Let's face it. All that he done last year was starting crap and look where it led him: tagging alongside another crazed psycho jerk, the Rated R Superstar, Edge. I mean, from losing at Wrestlemania to losing at Summerslam, Randy just snapped and he forms an alliance with Edge to destroy D-Generation X. Now you see why Nicole married John Cena last December. I mean, had John did anything that 'Team Rated RKO' has done to D-Generation X?"

Then Rochelle gave the microphone to Nicole and she said,

"Let's see." Then Nicole thought for a minute. "No, not at all. Well, now that Rated RKO is no longer the World Tag Team Champions, it's only a matter of time before they're done for good. But enough talk about Randy. Tonight is the night of the 'Eddie's Angels' reunion and we all know the love that Eddie Guerrero felt when he was still here in the WWE and he would want us to continue his legacy as 'Eddie's Angels.'"

Then Nicole gave the microphone to Delancey and she said,

"Tonight, we got something special planned for all you WWE fans out her. We're having a lingerie fashion show and as you see, we're dressed in our favorite outfits getting ready to strip to our favorite lingerie. So without further ado, let's get the party started."

The lights dimmed to purple and pink and some slow sultry music played. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring. Delancey did a little sexy dance and slowly took off her tank top revealing a red plaid bra. Delancey tossed her tank top out of the ring and turned around and took off her miniskirt revealing red plaid panties. Delancey tossed her miniskirt out of the ring and she walked towards the ropes and flaunted her butt to the crowd. She walked to the other side of the ring and did it again.

Then Nicole walked over to the middle of the ring and she took off her baseball cap letting down her hair. She sat it down and then Nicole slowly took off her tank top revealing a green camouflage bra. Nicole tossed her tank top out of the ring and then took off her miniskirt revealing green camouflage panties. Nicole tossed her miniskirt out of the ring and she did a sexy little dance.

Nicole picked up her baseball cap and put it back on and then Rochelle walked over to the ring and she took off her belt and threw it out of the ring. Then Rochelle slowly unbuttoned her dress and popped it open to reveal her black bra and panties with silver sequins. Rochelle tossed her dress out of the ring and she walked towards the ropes and did a sexy little dance hanging onto the ropes. Then she went to the other side of the ring and did it again.

Then Nicole and Delancey joined Rochelle at the middle of the ring and they took a bow. Then Rochelle picked up the microphone and said,

"Hold on a second, we're not done yet. It just so happens that we got another special thing planned. Oh, yeah. You know, that Extreme Expose always got their thing going on at ECW? Well, it just so happens that we are gonna do the same thing right here tonight right now...in our lingerie."

Rochelle sat the microphone down and she and the rest of the Angels got into position as "Put Your Back Into It" by Ice Cube featuring Ms. Toi started playing and "Eddie's Angels" started dancing.

(Ice Cube)

Yeah, yeah

Get your ass up and hurra

Uh, Ice Cube, baby

Ninety-nine, baby

I'm on the grind, baby

All the time, baby

Show me something

(Ms. Toi)

You can do it put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

I can do it put your ... into it

(Ms. Toi)

You can do it put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

I can do it put your ... into it

(Ms. Toi)

Put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

Put your ... into it

(Ice Cube)

Tic-tic-boom

Hear me banging down these back streets

Bumpin' Blackstreet, fiending like an athlete

Life ain't a track meet (no)

It's a marathon

... the cemetery that a ... get buried on

We be clubbing till the day we die

... ask the bartender if you think we lie

But if you think we high, ... think again

'Cause when it's sink or swim

You got to think to win

And if I drink this hen

Everybody will know it

'Cause I ain't going for it

So pray to the Lord that I don't pull out

Cuss out and bust out

You can try to smoke an ounce to this

While I pronounce this ...

Baby bounce them ...

Mama move them hips

Baby, shake them cheeks

I got ... for days

You got ... for weeks, yeah, yeah

(Ms. Toi)

Don't stop get it, get it

(Ice Cube)

That's real

(Ms. Toi)

Don't stop ... hit it

(Ice Cube)

I will

We gon' do it, (do it) gon' do it (do it)

Gon' do it, do it, do it

(Ms. Toi)

You can do it put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

I can do it put your ... into it

(Ms. Toi)

You can do it put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

I can do it put your ... into it

(Ms. Toi)

Put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

Put your ... into it

(Ice Cube)

Now all I wanna do is have fun with my loved ones

The thug ones, relatives, and my cousins

And I got 'em by the dozen

When they buzzin', quick to say ... your husband

This is for my ... locked away

Extra love for the ones who ain't got no date

But when we hit checkmate with Ice Cube the great

As soon as I get a word, we can rush the safe

... them license plates because life is great

It don't matter if you're rich and your folks ain't straight

I'm still coming with that underground gangsta ...

No matter how many ... say we ain't the ...

(Ms. Toi)

Don't stop get it, get it

(Ice Cube)

That's real

(Ms. Toi)

Don't stop ... hit it

(Ice Cube)

I will

We gon' do it, (do it) gon' do it (do it)

Gon' do it, do it, do it

(Ms. Toi)

You can do it put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

I can do it put your ... into it

(Ms. Toi)

You can do it put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

I can do it put your ... into it

(Ms. Toi)

Put your back into it

(Ice Cube)

Put your ... into it

Then the song faded and the three girls hugged each other and they raised each other's arms in the air. "Eddie's Angels" got out of the ring and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, they turned around, raised each other's arms in the air again, and bowed down. Then they went to the back and as the girls came out of the entrance, they saw Dave and Bobby applauding for them.

"That was wonderful," Bobby said.

"That was beautiful, ladies," Dave said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"Man, I wish John was here to see this," Nicole said.

"Don't worry," Rochelle said. "He'll see it Friday night."

"Hey, let me take a picture of this," Dave said.

Then Nicole, Rochelle, and Delancey posed together as Dave took a picture of them with his camera.

"That looks nice," Bobby said.

"Yeah," Dave said.

"Come on, guys," Delancey said. "Let's go."

Then the whole gang walked away.

Later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match between Dave and Mr. Kennedy.

Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Delancey was wearing a black tube top with an opening at the center, beads, and rhinestone buckle, white miniskirt, black boots, and black lace arm warmers. Rochelle was wearing a pink oriental geisha dress. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Delancey standing on the side. Rochelle got back up and the three walked down the aisle and stopped a few feet away from the ring. Dave whispered something to Rochelle and he and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle walked around the ring and got on the apron. She gave Angel to Delancey and then Rochelle did ECW vixen Ariel's upside-down, batlike trick and got inside the ring. Delancey gave Angel back to Rochelle as Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and got back down. Then Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee raised the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kennedy kicks at the leg of Dave who stands there watching him. Both men locked up but Dave just throws Kennedy to the canvas. They stare at each other before Kennedy kicks at Dave who fights back and takes Kennedy to the ropes where the break up is made by the referee. Kennedy wants a test of strength but Dave kicks him in the midsection and takes him to the corner where he grinds the head of Kennedy against the middle turnbuckle with his elbow.

Dave hits an Irish whip and he slams Kennedy hard into the corner before they lock up again in the corner and another clean break is made by Dave who eggs on Kennedy. Kennedy gets rake to the eyes but Dave now throwing him in the corner and taking to him with a number of kicks before choking him against the ropes. Kennedy hits Dave's head to the turnbuckle and then he tries for an attempted whip across the ring but it's reversed and Kennedy is taken down by a boot by the face as he comes off the ropes again. Dave hits a backbreaker and an attempted pin and he takes to Kennedy some more with a number of blows to the head and midsection.

Dave whips Kennedy across the ring and hits a clothesline in the corner before Dave hits a number of shoulder blocks as Kennedy tries to fight out. Dave puts Kennedy up on the top rope and looks to superplex him but is stopped by a thumb to the eye and then a kick to the head by Kennedy. Kennedy drops Dave in the middle of the ring with a focus on the injured arm and he takes him outside the ring where Dave manages to slam the back of Kennedy against the apron Kennedy yanked Dave's arm first into the steel ring steps. Both men get back in the ring and Kennedy pins Dave using the ropes for leverage but it's broken up by the referee. Kennedy mounts the ropes but Dave manages to get to his feet and take to Kennedy on the ropes but Kennedy drops to the floor yanking the arm of Dave against the ropes.

Kennedy again on the top rope and he launches a Canton Bomb from the top rope and almost gets the pin which is reversed by Dave for an almost attempted pin. Kennedy is mad at that and works on the arm of Dave. Kennedy continues to hold the submission hold on Dave's arm but Dave manages to get to his feet with Kennedy over his shoulders and gives him a Samoan Drop. Kennedy did not let go of the arm though and continues to work on the arm with a scissorlock on Dave at the same time. Dave gets to his feet and whips Kennedy into the ropes and both collide as he comes off them.

Kennedy is knocked out of the ring but he goes and grabs the title belt as the referee is checking on Dave. Kennedy argues and yells at both Delancey and Rochelle who tried to stop Kennedy and Dave goes to grab Kennedy from over the ropes but is whacked in the head by the belt unseen by the referee who is standing behind him. Kennedy reenters the ring and kicks Dave to the face and almost gets the three count before he takes to Dave with a number of blows in anger. He slams Dave into the corner with a shoulder block and continues to beat up on Dave connecting with another boot to the face. Kennedy pins Dave but he kicks out and Dave finally picks up Kennedy and slams him in the corner before whipping him across the ring. He charges in but is taken down by a dropkick from Kennedy to the legs. Kennedy picks Dave over his shoulders and plants him to the canvas. Kennedy comes at him but Dave connects with a spinebuster.

Dave takes time out to catch his breath as Kennedy is flat on his back in the ring. Dave covers but Kennedy manages to kick out. The two go toe-to-toe before off the ropes and Dave takes down Kennedy with a clothesline and a back body drop. Dave hits a clothesline in the corner and a powerslam and then Dave hits Kennedy again with three spinebusters! Dave plant a Batista Bomb and covers for the win.

Delancey and Rochelle gets into the ring as Dave takes his title belt from the referee and Rochelle wrapped her arms around Dave. Delancey and Rochelle helped Dave up and they raised his arms in the air along with the referee. Dave and the girls kneeled over Kennedy as Dave got on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. Then the lights go out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played. The Undertaker comes up from the stage as Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle stared at him. Dave raised his title belt as the Undertaker stares at him in return as he makes the slashing motion across his throat as Smackdown went off the air.

After Smackdown was over everyone went back to the hotel.

Bobby came out of the bathroom of his and Delancey's hotel room and he spotted Delancey sleeping on the couch with photos in her hand. Bobby walked over to couch and he took the photos out of Delancey's hand. Bobby looked at the photos with a smile on his face because the photos were of him, Delancey, and his two-year-old daughter, Kyra and another photo of just Delancey and Kyra.

Then Bobby looked at Delancey at the thought that if things between him and her went well, they would get married and Delancey would be a great mother to Kyra.

Then Bobby walked over to the nightstand and sat the photos down and made up the bed. Then he walked over to the couch and picked up Delancey in his arms and carried her to the bed. Bobby tucked Delancey in and turned off the lamp. Then he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

About a few hours later, Delancey woke up still sleepily and noticed that she was in the bed. In the dark, she noticed the photos on the nightstand and she turned on the lamp. Delancey turned to Bobby and he was still sleeping. Then Delancey picked up the photo of her, Bobby, and Kyra and she kissed it with a smile on her face. Delancey sat the photo back on the nightstand, turned off the lamp, and fell asleep.


	32. The Ultimate Test of No Way Out

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay. I got school and personal issues to deal with.**

**Chapter 32: The Ultimate Test of No Way Out **

ECW and Smackdown was in Seattle, Washington and Bobby was facing Hardcore Holly in an Extreme Rules match.

Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena playing with Shadow when Rochelle walked inside.

"Oh, hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Rochelle said as she sat her stuff down and petted the cat. "Hey, Shadow."

"So, you wanna tell me what happened last night or not?"

"Yeah, and you need to know."

Last night on RAW, there was an eight-man tag team match between John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Dave, and the Undertaker versus Rated RKO, Mr. Kennedy, and MVP.

John, Shawn, Dave, and the Undertaker won the match before a brawl ended with the Undertaker giving Shawn the chokeslam and Dave giving John the Batista Bomb.

"Why did Dave do that?" Delancey said.

"Because Shawn Michaels accidently knocked the Undertaker out of the ring and that's when John got involved," Rochelle said.

"What did you do? Did you say anything?"

"Yeah, I said, 'Dave, why did you do that? Shawn Michaels accidently knocked the Undertaker out of the ring.' And he was like, 'Oh, my bad.' He didn't apologize and I didn't want to get on his bad side. And I guess he didn't want to get on the Undertaker's bad side."

"Don't you see? This is Mr. McMahon's dirty work and you never know what the Undertaker could do. And look what it's doing to all of us."

"Yeah, I can't take much more of this. I got enough problems to deal with."

"Have you spoken to Nicole this morning?"

"Yeah, and I've told her the same thing."

"What did she say about John?"

"She said he wasn't too pissed off but said he's going to get a little payback. Her advice was to watch out for the Undertaker. He can't be trusted.

"Okay."

"Oh, I didn't tell you what Nicole did recently?"

"What?"

"You didn't hear? She signed a deal with WWE Films to star in her own movie next year."

"Get out of here."

"Yep."

"Oh, my God. John's movie on DVD is number one in the country and now Nicole's gonna star in a movie. That's gonna be awesome. I gotta talk to her she gets here."

"Yeah. So what are you and Bobby gonna do for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

"You know what? I've been begging Bobby to tell me over and over, but he wouldn't budge. He said it was a surprise."

"Did you try to seduce him for him to tell you?"

"No! God, Rochelle, you are nasty. Bobby sure as hell couldn't fall for that. Is Dave surprising you for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

"No, we're going to Los Angeles tomorrow."

"That's cool."

"I can't believe you and Bobby have been together for six months already."

"Yeah, I mean, since Bobby and I have gotten together, I tried my best not to be afraid of another broken relationship and things are getting so good. I'm dating a World Champion, finally, who's so good at everything, especially being a wonderful father to Kyra. God, I love that little girl so much."

"Do you see you and Bobby getting married and you being a mother to Kyra?"

"Most definitely. You remember the picture I showed you of me, Bobby, and Kyra?"

"Yeah, that was Christmas Day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's my good luck picture. I definitely see me and Bobby getting married and being a happy family. That's something I've always dreamed of."

"It'll happen, Delancey. You just gotta have faith in yourself."

"Yeah."

Later, ECW was on and it was time for the Extreme Rules match between Bobby and Hardcore Holly.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a white tank top with a red open tank top over it that had "Army Chick" and the U.S. Army emblem on it, black miniskirt, black boots, and black arm warmers. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Delancey walked around the ring as Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Hardcore Holly's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby and Holly exchange punches before Holly rolls out of the ring and Bobby follows him and is met with a series of forearm shots. Bobby regains the advantage slamming Holly into the side of the ring and hitting a belly to belly suplex. Bobby pulls a table out from under the ring with Delancey's help and they sets up the table, but Holly takes Bobby down with a clothesline. Holly takes the table down and puts it back under the ring and Holly continues to pick apart Bobby on the outside. Bobby reverses a whip into the security railing and follows with a clothesline that takes both men into the seats. Bobby throws Holly back into the ring and Bobby whips Holly into the corner. Holly jumps up but is caught in mid air. Bobby is looking for the running power slam, but Holly grabs the ropes and falls to the ring apron.

Holly grabs Bobby by the neck and jumps off of the apron causing Bobby's neck to be snapped on the top rope. Holly on the outside pulls Bobby crotch first into the ring. Holly gets out of the ring and pulls a chair from under the ring. Holly gets back into the ring and is setting up the chair in the ring. Holly drops Bobby throat first onto the chair two times before he stands on his throat. Holly lays the chair flat and Bobby tries to pick up the chair, but Holly kicks it back into his face. Holly wedges the chair in the corner and Bobby catches Holly and throws him face first into the chair. Bobby regains control of the match, hitting Holly with a splash and a spear in the corner. Bobby follows with a suplex and Bobby hits Holly with his torture rack backbreaker for a two count. Bobby goes outside the ring and sets up the table again with Delancey's help. Holly connects with a baseball slide that knocks down Bobby and Holly rolls Bobby back into the ring and grabs a chair. Holly sets up Bobby for the Alabama slam on the chair but Bobby reverses it into a running powerslam onto the chair to pick up the win.

Delancey gets in the ring and she hugs Bobby and raises his arm in the air with the referee. The referee gives Bobby the ECW World Title belt and he walks around with it raising his arm in the air. Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring and walked back up the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and they went to the back.

"Bobby, I can't even begin to say how proud I am of you," Delancey said. "You are truly unstoppable."

"Hey, I did what I had to do, especially in an Extreme Rules match," Bobby said. "I'm lucky that Snitsky didn't get involved this week."

"Hey, don't worry about Snitsky, he's nothing. You, Bobby Lashley, are everything, especially what I want and more."

"That's right."

Then Bobby and Delancey started kissing passionately.

Later, Smackdown was on and Delancey was walking towards the Women's Locker Room and when she reached there, Delancey went inside and Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle were there.

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole, Tina, and Brittany said.

Then Delancey walked over to the girls and hugged them.

"So, first of all," Delancey said, "Nicole, I heard from Rochelle that you're gonna star in a movie for WWE Films. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "Oh, my God, I still can't believe it. I mean, since I got married, things have been put into place and now this. Man, I'm really stoked."

"That's good. So, what's your movie gonna be about?"

"It's called 'The Socialite.' It's your typical chick flick about the typical spoiled, little brat who parties all the time and what not and she finds out that she inherited $35 million dollars from her grandfather who just passed away. But there's a catch: the only way to get the money is to change her partying ways and do one good deed to help out the orphans coming from England looking for a new home."

"Wow, that sounds inviting."

"Yeah, don't you have your movie coming out this year?"

"Oh, yeah. 'Undercover Cheerleader' coming out in theatres September 21st. You know, I think I'll use my cheerleading skills for the Diva Talent Invitational at No Way Out. What about you, girls?"

"Well, since I happen to have a background in karate and kickboxing," Brittany said, "I feel like using a little self-defense on somebody on Sunday."

"Well, everybody knows that I'm now a singer," Nicole said, "but not everybody knows that I also play the piano. So that is what I'll do on Sunday."

"Well, I might as well keep my talent a secret because all of you will be surprised," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, me too," Tina said.

"Oh, come on, you can tell us," Brittany said.

"Sorry, you girls gotta wait until Sunday."

"Hell, I'll be surprised what the other Divas have for talent come Sunday," Rochelle said.

"I'm with you," Nicole said.

"Hey, I know one thing," Delancey said, "Jillian is gonna make a fool out of herself, again."

Then the girls laughed.

A little later, Bobby and Delancey were walking down the hallway to General Manager Theodore Long's office.

Earlier, Theodore came to Bobby and asked him to be a special guest on Smackdown because Theodore was impressed with Bobby's run on ECW.

When Bobby and Delancey reached Theodore's office, Bobby knocked on the door.

"Come on," Theodore said from inside.

Then Bobby and Delancey walked in.

"What's up, Mr. Long?" Bobby said as he slapped hands with Theodore.

"Bobby Lashley. How you doing? Glad to have you back on Smackdown, player."

"Good to be back, good to be back. You all right?"

"Are you okay?" Delancey asked.

"A little warm in here," Theodore said.

Then Mr. Kennedy barged in the office.

"Teddy, did you see what happened out there?" Mr. Kennedy said. "Did you see what happened out there. Did you see what happened out there? Thanks a lot, thanks again. I guess you were wondering, I guess you were wondering that I happen not to be a tag team competitor, I happen to be a singles competitor."

"You've been in tag team matches before," Theodore said.

"I have beaten everybody there is on Smackdown. I even beaten you when you were on Smackdown."

"Who?" Bobby said.

"That's right, you. And you know what? Maybe I'll beat you again for your ECW World Championship."

"Really?"

"Yeah, oh, yeah. I'll beat you again. You know something, Teddy? I think it's ridiculous that the future of sports-entertainment isn't even competing this Sunday. Don't you think that's a little bit ridiculous? Huh, Teddy?"

"I'll tell you what..." Theodore said.

"You know what? No, I'll tell you what. Mr. Kennedy, Bobby Lashley, for the ECW World Title. Make it happen.

"I'll tell you what. I'll talk to the ECW officials and I'll see what I can do."

Then Mr. Kennedy walks away and left the office.

"Make it happen," Bobby said.

"Please make it happen so once and for all, Bobby can shut Mr. Kennedy's mouth!" Delancey said.

A little later, it was time for the interpromotional tag team match which was Dave and the Undertaker versus Rated RKO.

Rated RKO's entrance theme played and Randy Orton and Edge came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and they into the ring. Edge posed in the middle of the ring while Randy did his signature pose on one of the turnbuckles. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Delancey was wearing a black halter top with a gold chain on the hemline and demin miniskirt. Rochelle was wearing a blue bust dress with crystal star. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Delancey standing on the side. Rochelle got back up and the three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and got back down. Then the lights went out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with smoke filling around the ramp. He slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring. The lights came back on and the Undertaker took off his coat and hat and Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle got into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Edge and Undertaker lock it up in the ring and Undertaker stalks Edge into the corner and takes to him with a knee to the chest and a big right to the head before going to work on this arm before climbing the ropes and attempting to do Old School. Edge yanks Undertaker off the top rope before he can finish his move but Undertaker as he comes down and manages to yank Edge himself across the ring. Undertaker then takes him down with a big clothesline and Randy as well who tried to enter the ring! He takes Edge by the arm again and climbs the ropes and does Old School again completing it this time before making the tag to Dave who enters the ring and goes to work on Edge taking him down with a couple of shoulderblocks and a powerslam before knocking Randy off the apron!

He gets Edge into the corner and delivers a number of shoulderblocks against him. Randy enters the ring again but is picked up by Dave and is manhandled into the corner in front of Edge and Dave shoulderblocks the both of them and again before Undertaker enters the ring and both he and Dave clothesline them over the top rope. Edge gets back into the ring and Dave just whipped Edge into the corner and followed up with a big clothesline. He yanks Edge into the middle of the ring and goes to come off the ropes but is met with a knee to the back by Randy. Dave turns around and hits Randy off the apron and into the announcers table. He then gets Edge and throws him over the top rope landing him next to Randy. Dave exits the ring and picks Edge up and slams him back first into the apron. As he goes to reenter the ring, however, Randy grabs him from behind and delivers a backbreaker on him. This gives Edge the chance to come off the ropes and connect with a baseball slide into the face of Dave knocking him flat onto his back on the floor.

Edge exits the ring and goes after Dave with some big right hands before throwing Dave back into the ring and tagging in Randy where they connect with a double dropkick. Randy covers for a two count and then he stomps all over Dave before dropping the knee to the head. Randy covers but it's broken by Undertaker and he makes the tag and Edge comes in and continues the assault on Dave before making the tag to Randy. Randy spins Dave over and gets him in a headlock and Dave manages to get to his feet and throw Randy into the ropes and then takes him down with a side slam! Dave staggers towards Undertaker but Edge enters and takes out Dave. Randy finally manages to tag Edge but at the last minute Dave manages to tag in Undertaker as well! Undertaker enters and takes to both Edge and Randy with left and rights. In opposite corners, he has them and clotheslines them both twice! Undertaker gets both Edge and Randy in a chokeslam position but they kick out of it. They whip Undertaker into the ropes, he ducks under the double clothesline attempt and takes out Edge with the flying clothesline as Randy slides out of the ring but into the waiting arms of Dave who slams his head against the apron. In the ring, Undertaker is taking to Edge with big rights before he tries to whip him across the ring.

Edge reverses it but Undertaker reverses it as well and rams Edge into the referee taking him out of the ring! Undertaker picks up Edge and delivers Snake Eyes before coming off the ropes and landing the big boot to the face! Undertaker stalks Edge as outside the ring and Randy slide out from behind Dave who is carrying him and rams him into the steel ring post! Randy gets onto the apron but is taken to the floor by a big boot from Undertaker! Undertaker turns around to go back for Edge but is taken down by a Spear! Edge slides out of the ring and goes for a couple of steel chairs and looks to give Undertaker a conchairto! As he is about to hit him with the chair, however, Undertaker sits up and grabs Edge around the throat. Undertaker looks to chokeslam him but Randy comes in from behind and gives Undertaker a low blow! Randy is standing in the ring and he picks up a chair and stalks Undertaker. He takes Undertaker down with the chair, throws both chairs out of the ring and exits himself to try to revive the referee! A new referee from the back comes out and starts the count but manages only 2 1/2 before Undertaker kicks out!

Edge stands up but Dave enters the ring and takes him down with a shoulderblock and then one to Randy as well and then another to Edge! He gives Edge a spinebuster and Dave shakes the ring ropes, goes to give Randy the Batista Bomb but is speared by Edge as he has him over his head! Edge stands over Dave mouthing off at him but all of a sudden, Undertaker gets up and as Edge turns around, he is grabbed around the throat and given a chokeslam! Undertaker stalks Edge, picks him up and we get the Tombstone Piledriver and this one is over!

After the bell, from out of nowhere Shawn Michaels and John Cena get into the ring and Shawn takes out the Undertaker with a heel kick and John gives Batista the FU. Then Shawn gives the Undertaker Sweet Chin Music and John poses over Dave and salutes him. Then John and Shawn stare down at Dave and the Undertaker before they leave the ring. Delancey and Rochelle were speechless and confused at the same time but they get into the ring and check on Dave as Smackdown came to a close with No Way Out around the corner.


	33. Valentine's Day in the Big Apple

**Chapter 33: Valentine's Day in the Big Apple **

The next day at around 7:00am, Delancey was sleeping in the bed and Bobby was laying down a box of chocolates and a teddy bear next to her. Then Bobby kissed Delancey on her cheek and that woke Delancey up. Delancey turned to see Bobby looking down at her.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Bobby said.

"You too." Then Delancey saw the box of chocolates and teddy bear next to her. "Aw, Bobby, you're so sweet. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other and kissed as well.

"So, are you gonna tell me where you're taking me for Valentine's Day?" Delancey said.

"Delancey, you're gonna have to wait," Bobby said. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I better not be."

"Well, you better get ready. We have an early flight to catch."

"Okay."

Then Delancey got out of the bed while Bobby went to the bathroom.

Bobby and Delancey left the hotel and went to the airport to board a 9:00am flight.

About almost five hours later……

"Delancey," Bobby said shaking Delancey gently while she was asleep, "Delancey, we're here."

Then Delancey slowly woke up and yawned.

"What's up?" Delancey said opening her eyes.

"We're finally here," Bobby said.

"Where?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Captain said, "welcome to New York City. Please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened as we land to the terminal."

" New York City? We're going to New York City?"

"Yes, we are," Bobby said.

"Oh, my God, this is gonna be so exciting."

The plane landed on the runway and all of the passengers including Bobby and Delancey got out of the plane. The two went to the baggage claim and got their bags and they walked out of the airport to the parking lot and went over to the limousine. Bobby and Delancey put their bags in the trunk and got inside. Then the driver drove away.

A few minutes later, the limousine arrived at the Hotel Plaza Athenee. The driver came out and opened the door for Bobby and Delancey. The two came out and grabbed their luggage. Then Bobby and Delancey went inside, checked in at the desk, and went inside the elevator.

The two went to the top floor and they got out of the elevator. Bobby and Delancey continued walking down the hallway until they reached their hotel room. Bobby took out his card key, slid it in the lock, and opened the door. Then he and Delancey went inside.

"Wow, this is very nice," Delancey said.

"That's why I picked it," Bobby said.

The room was a one-bedroom deluxe suite that had a dining room, an indoor atrium and outdoor balcony, a kitchenette, a living room with two couches, a chair, and a table, and one and a half bathrooms.

Bobby and Delancey went to the bedroom and set their bags on the bed. Delancey noticed a dozen of red roses sitting on the nightstand with a card.

"Aw, Bobby. Are those for me?" Delancey said.

"Yes, they are," Bobby said. "I made arrangements to have them delivered before we got here."

Delancey walked over to the desk, picked up the card, opened it, and read it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet, strong Mexican-Italian-American Leo. _Día de Valentine feliz, mi leo Mexicano-Italiano-Americano dulce, fuerte_. Bobby."

"Ah, thanks, sweetie," Delancey said as she hugged Bobby. "I can't believe you actually got this written in Spanish as well."

"You're welcome," Bobby said as he pulled away. "I had some practice."

Bobby and Delancey kissed each other passionately with all of their heart.

After settling in, Bobby and Delancey began their day.

The two went on a limo ride around New York City and went a shopping spree; then they took a romantic carriage ride around Central Park.

After about four hours later, Bobby and Delancey returned to their hotel room with a few shopping bags.

"Wow, this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," Delancey said.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it," Bobby said.

Then the two went into the bedroom and sat their bags on the bed.

"So, do you think Kyra will like this?" Delancey said.

Delancey took out a three piece set of a pink striped sweater, scarf and hat.

"Wow, that is cute," Bobby said. "I'm sure she'll like it."

"Yeah, your daughter is so adorable, I don't wanna spoil her too much," Delancey said

"Speaking of that, here."

Bobby took out a golden box out of a shopping bag and gave it to Delancey. Delancey opened it and inside was a golden locket.

"Oh, my God," Delancey said. "Bobby, it's so beautiful."

"You like it?" Bobby said.

"I love it. This locket almost resembles the one my dad gave me, only it had a 'D' on it."

"You still have it?"

"Yeah, ever since I was born. I don't wear it anymore but it has sentimental value. Thank you, Bobby."

"You're welcome."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other.

Several minutes later, Bobby and Delancey were sitting on the couch in the living room reading poetry after eating dinner on the balcony of their hotel room. Bobby was reading his poem to Delancey.

_If I could touch the stars, _

_I'd give them all to you, _

_And if the moon was in my reach, _

_That would be yours, too. _

_I pray to see your smile, _

_To warm and brighten my day. _

_You always seem to be in my thoughts, _

_You are special to me, in every way. _

_Like the stars in the heavens _

_Your eyes shine down on me, _

_And when you close them tight, _

_I hope I'm what you see. _

_I couldn't be any happier, _

_Especially when I'm by your side, _

_All the feelings I feel, _

_In you, I try to confide. _

_Sometimes the words 'I love you' _

_Are hard for me to say, _

_But my love for you is endless, _

_And I love you more with each new day. _

"That was beautiful," Delancey said.

"Thank you," Bobby said.

"Okay."

_In dreams, I am with you, _

_Gazing at you, _

_Wandering through the depth of those brown eyes, _

_Where stardust sparkles bright _

_With my whole universe contained within…... _

_In them, I see the future _

_I see reality, I see hope and fantasy _

_And I see them all become one; _

_I see you. _

_Then I am awake, still I am with you; _

_My dream lingers in my consciousness _

_In my days, in my heart. _

_Who's to say …... _

_If I am really awake or…... _

_In dreams I still remain? _

"I love it," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"Could you read that poem again in Spanish?"

"Sure."

_En sueños, estoy con usted, _

_Mirando en usted, _

_Vagando con la profundidad de esos ojos azules, _

_Centro de donde chispea el stardust brillante _

_Con mi universo entero contenido... _

_En ellos, veo el futuro que veo realidad, _

_Veo que la esperanza y la fantasía _

_Y yo los ven todos convertirse en una; _

_Le veo. _

_Entonces soy despierto, inmóvil yo estoy con usted; _

_Mi sueño se rezaga en mi sentido _

_En mis días, en mi corazón. _

_Quién tiene decir…... _

_Si soy realmente despierto o…... _

_¿en sueños todavía permanezco? _

"Wow, I guess it's true that Spanish is the language of love," Bobby said.

"_Si_," Delancey said.

"You know, it's getting too quiet in here."

Bobby got up from the floor and turned on the stereo. "Like a Star" by Corrine Bailey Rae played and Bobby walked towards Delancey and offer her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Bobby asked.

"I thought you never ask," Delancey said.

Delancey took Bobby's hand and she got up and Bobby and Delancey went to the middle of the living room and started slow dancing.

_Just like a star across my sky _

_Just like an angel off the page _

_You have appeared to my life _

_Feel like I'll never be the same _

_Just like a song in my heart _

_Just like oil on my hands _

_Honour to love you _

_Still I wonder why it is _

_I don't argue like this _

_With anyone but you _

_We do it all the time _

_Blowing out my mind _

_You've got this look I can't describe _

_You make me feel like I'm alive _

_When everything else is au fait _

_Without a doubt you're on my side _

_Heaven has been away too long, _

_Can't find the words to write this song, oh _

_Your love _

_Still I wonder why it is _

_I don't argue like this _

_With anyone but you _

_We do it all the time _

_Blowing out my mind _

_I have come to understand _

_The way it is _

_It's not a secret anymore _

_'Cause we've been through that before _

_From tonight I know that you're the only one _

_I've been confused and in the dark _

_Now I understand _

_I wonder why it is _

_I don't argue like this _

_With anyone but you _

_I wonder why it is _

_I won't let my guard down _

_For anyone but you _

_We do it all the time _

_Blowing out my mind _

_Just like a star across my sky _

_Just like an angel off the page _

_You have appeared to my life _

_Feel like I'll never be the same _

_Just like a song in my heart _

_Just like oil on my hands _

After Bobby and Delancey finished dancing, Bobby picked up Delancey in his arms and he carried her to the bedroom and closed the door.


	34. No Way Out

**Chapter 34: No Way Out**

No Way Out was in Delancey's residing hometown of Los Angeles, California and Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room writing a song and playing her guitar when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Delancey said.

"It's Bobby," Bobby said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Bobby walked inside.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said as Bobby sat next to her on the bench.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just writing a song and playing it. I'm almost done." Then Delancey finished writing her song. "There."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure."

Then Delancey started playing her guitar and started singing her song called "Built This Way."

_Did you ever feel like you wanna be someone else for just one day _

_Did you ever feel like you wanna see through another pair of eyes _

_Did you ever think I might wanna be with anyone else for just one day _

_Did you ever really think of me when I walked away _

_The look, the dunks, and the bottle of Jack _

_The smokes, the slouch, and my eyes back _

_You think you know what you think you'll find _

_You think you'll figure me out tonight _

_But you'll never know what I won't share _

'_Cause I don't care_

_No, I don't care _

_You think you'll figure me out tonight _

_But I don't care _

_And I wonder if I'm just built this way _

'_Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame _

_When it's over_

_Me and my selfish ways _

_Go back to start again _

_Go back to start again _

_Did you ever feel like you should have said something smarter at the time _

_Did you ever feel like you should have kept it all to yourself _

_Did you ever think it might be your fault _

_I never promised anymore_

_Did you ever think it might not be me_

_Now it was always me _

_The look, the dunks, and the bottle of Jack _

_The smokes, the slouch, and my eyes back _

_You think you know what you think you'll find_

_You think you'll figure me out tonight _

_But you'll never know what I won't share _

'_Cause I don't care_

_No, I don't care _

_You think you'll figure me out tonight _

_But I don't care _

_And I wonder if I'm just built this way _

'_Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame _

_When it's over, me and my selfish ways _

_Go back to start again _

_And I wonder if I'm just built this way _

'_Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame _

_When it's over, me and my selfish ways _

_Go back to start again _

_Go back to start again _

_The look, the dunks, and the bottle of Jack _

_The smokes, the slouch, and my eyes back _

_You think you know what you think you'll find _

_You think you'll figure me out tonight _

_But you'll never know what I won't share _

'_Cause I don't care_

_No, I don't care _

_You think you'll figure me out tonight _

_But I don't care _

_And I wonder if I'm just built this way _

'_Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame _

_When it's over, me and my selfish ways _

_Go back to start again _

_And I wonder if I'm just built this way _

'_Cause every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame _

_When it's over, me and my selfish ways _

_Go back to start again _

_Go back to start again_

_Go back to start again_

"Wow, that was great," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said as she sat her guitar down.

"So, have you practiced your routine for the Diva Talent Invitational yet?"

"Yeah, I practiced for like two hours and I know I'm ready. I haven't been doing this since shooting my movie last year."

"You wanna show me what you got?"

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me."

"I promise."

Delancey went into her bag and pulled out her CD boombox with a CD inside and two white pom-poms. Delancey got up from the bench and she pressed play on her boombox. Delancey stepped a few feet away from Bobby and "Glamorous" by Fergie started to play.

_If you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home _

_You say if you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home _

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S,_

_Yeah_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S _

_We flying the first class _

_Up in the sky _

_Poppin' champagne _

_Livin' the life _

_In the fast lane _

_And I won't change _

_For the glamorous_

_Oh, the flossy flossy _

_The glamorous _

_The glamorous, glamorous (The glamorous life) _

_For the glamorous_

_Oh, the flossy flossy _

_Wear them gold and diamonds rings_

_All them things don't mean a thing _

_Chaperones and limousines _

_Shopping for expensive things _

_I be on the movie screens _

_Magazines and boogie scenes _

_I'm not clean, I'm not pristine _

_I'm no queen, I'm no machine _

_I still go to Taco Bell _

_Drive through, raw as hell _

_I don't care, I'm still real _

_No matter how many records I sell _

_After the show or after the Grammys _

_I like to go cool out with the family _

_Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang _

_And now I'm in... _

_We flying the first class _

_Up in the sky _

_Poppin' champagne _

_Livin' the life _

_In the fast lane _

_And I won't change _

_For the glamorous_

_Oh, the flossy flossy _

_The glamorous _

_The glamorous, glamorous (The glamorous life) _

_For the glamorous_

_Oh, the flossy flossy _

After Delancey was finished dancing, she turned off her CD boombox and sat her pom-poms.

"Wow, you sure are full of surprises," Bobby said.

"Hey, I'm a sexy tomboy professional wrestler with things up my sleeve," Delancey said, "and yes, I am full of surprises."

"Come here."

Delancey walked over to Bobby and then sat on his lap. Then the two began to make out.

Later, No Way Out was and it was time for the ECW World Championship match between Bobby and Mr. Kennedy.

Earlier, Kristal Marshall interviewed Mr. Kennedy and she asked his thoughts on Bobby. Mr. Kennedy said Bobby was like everyone in Los Angeles, phony wannabes, and asked how many of them came to Los Angeles to be rich and famous but got squat. Kennedy noted that he had a dream and they had a dream and he is standing there and the fans are sitting there paying to see him. Bobby then interrupted him and said "I have one word for you...halitosis." Mr. Kennedy went to hit Bobby, but Bobby blocked it and decked Mr. Kennedy and then walked off.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black halter top with diamond-shaped rings at the open center and black free-flowing pants.

As Bobby and Delancey were walking down the aisle, Mr. Kennedy jumped Bobby knocking Delancey down. They brawled in the aisle, with Bobby getting the better of it, and Bobby dragged Kennedy to the ring and tossed him in to start the match. Bobby pounded Kennedy across the back, whipped him across the ring, and tossed him with a Beel throw. Kennedy rolled to the apron and Bobby stomped him. Kennedy crawled to the floor and Bobby went after him. Kennedy fought back on the floor but Bobby stayed on offense.

Bobby threw Kennedy back in the ring and then Kennedy poked Bobby in the eyes and went for a whip, but Bobby reversed it and backdropped Kennedy. Bobby hit a forearm and a bodyslam and Bobby went for a charge, and Kennedy side stepped it. But Bobby put on the breaks and hit a clothesline and Bobby hit a vertical suplex for a two count. Kennedy came back with some knees to the body and kicks to the back. Bobby reversed a whip and Kennedy kicked away a backdrop attempt, but Bobby scored with a clothesline. Bobby put Kennedy in a Torture Rack, but Kennedy raked his eyes and dropkicked his legs out from under him. Kennedy hit a running kick to the face for a two count and Kennedy applied an inverted figure four leglock. Bobby struggled in the hold then rolled out of it. Kennedy dropped a pair of elbows to the leg then applied a leglace. Kennedy pounded on the leg, but Bobby headbutted and elbowed out of it. Kennedy punched Bobby in the head and then dropped his weight on Bobby's leg. Kennedy scored a two count and then elbowed Bobby's leg. Kennedy drove Bobby's knee into the mat and Kennedy applied a single leg crab, but Bobby made the ropes. Bobby went for a slam, but his leg couldn't support the weight, and Kennedy scored a two count. Kennedy wrapped Bobby's leg in the ropes and dropkicked it.

Kennedy got another two count and then kicked Bobby in the gut. Kennedy threw Bobby into the corner and worked him over with right hands. Kennedy choked Bobby in the corner and Bobby shoved Kennedy away and started throwing right hands. Bobby went for a suplex, but Kennedy kicked him in the leg and hit a DDT. Kennedy scored a two count and Kennedy put Bobby in the single leg crab again. Bobby tripped out of it but Kennedy grabbed him and hit the forward roll Samoan Drop. Kennedy went to the top rope and went for the Kenton Bomb, but Bobby got his knees up. Bobby hit a belly-to-belly suplex. Bobby and Kennedy were slow to get up and Bobby and Kennedy traded punches. Kennedy hit a spinebuster for a two count and Bobby put Kennedy in a Torture Rack and dropped down to his knees, then covered Kennedy for a two count. Bobby went for a backdrop, but Kennedy hit a neckbreaker for a two count. Kennedy accidentally on purpose elbowed the referee and Bobby scooped up Kennedy for a slam, but Kennedy floated over and knocked out Bobby's leg and the referee was back up.

Kennedy went for a chair and got back in the ring. Kennedy going to blast Bobby in the back with the chair but Delancey, who got in the ring, grabbed the chair from Kennedy. Kennedy bitched at Delancey and shoved her aside. Kennedy grabbed the chair while the referee was busy wiping his eyes and Kennedy went for another chairshot, but Bobby kicked Kennedy and grabbed the chair. Bobby swung the chair but Kennedy ducked it. Kennedy tried to escape the ring, but Bobby hit him in the back with the chair getting disqualified. As Kennedy was leaving the ring and walking up the aisle, Bobby then proceeded to beat Kennedy down with the chair until officials stopped him. Delancey ran to Bobby as the officials were restraining him and Delancey was talking smack to Kennedy for knocking her down and shoving her as well. Then Bobby raised his arms in the air and Delancey smiled at him.

Then it was time for the Diva Talent Invitational and the Miz, who was the host, was in the ring.

"Mizfits," the Miz said, "would you forget about all those competition shows like American Idol, So You Think You Can Dance, Dancing with the Stars, and Nashville Star? Because tonight is the first ever Diva Talent Invitational. Hoo-rah!" Then the crowd chanted "Hoo-rah!" "Divas from Smackdown, ECW, and RAW are going to be competing to show off their talents and impress the WWE Fans. The Diva with the biggest crowd reaction will be the winner. So let's this get started with ECW's Extreme Expose."

Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla and Brooke following her. The girls walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and they got into the ring. The girls got into position and started dancing to "Boy Looka Here" by Rich Boy.

_This what I'm talkin' 'bout, boy _

_Looka here_

_It's Alabama_

_... talkin' get took _

_Boy, looka here_

_Rich Boy really do it _

_Boy, looka here_

_We can buy the bar all night _

_Looka here_

_I can show you what a stack like _

_Looka here_

_Boy, looka here _

_Boy, looka here_

_Looka here_

_Looka here_

_Off top, I'mma tell ya this some playa ..._

_A real ... here now, better get ya ..._

_Yeah, 'cause big pimpin' in the house now_

_If ya real then, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Rich Boy, I don't know what these ... thankin'_

_Bet a thousand shoot a thousand _

_What you ... bankin'?_

_Comin' down like snow in the winter time_

_I don't know about you but I'm gettin' mine_

_D-I-P never, cold ... hell yeah_

_Zone 4, gon' pull up in the ATL_

_Gettin' money, already know what it is_

_Huh, don't stop, ... what the business is_

_Get mo' ass then a lazy boy sofa_

_Keep my toaster, warm in my holster_

_See you got ya lil' jewelry but I'm chunked out_

_All the hatin' playboy, get ya stomped out_

_... talkin' get took _

_Boy, looka here_

_Rich Boy really do it _

_Boy, looka here_

_We can buy the bar all night _

_Looka here_

_I can show you what a stack like _

_Looka here_

_Boy, looka here _

_Boy, looka here_

_Looka here_

_Looka here_

"Extreme Expose," the Miz said. "Oh, yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. Next up, representing RAW, Nicole Mitchell, Tina Alexander, and Brittany Swanson, the Chain Gang Diva Squad."

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her. Nicole was wearing a tan see-through tank midriff top, black bustier, black miniskirt, black arm warmers, black boots, and a black bandanna covering her straight hair. Tina was wearing a black halter top with pink contrast, black shorts with a pink waistband, and her hair was curled. Brittany was wearing a blue strap sliver bikini top, baggy denim jeans, and a blue bandanna covering her straight hair. The girls walked down the aisle and they got into the ring.

"Nicole, come up," the Miz said as Nicole walked up to him. "What talent are you gonna show us tonight?"

"Well, as many of you know," Nicole said, "I'm now an accomplished singer with a gold album in England and a new album coming out this summer. But as many of you don't know, I also play the piano. And I'm about to play you guys something here tonight."

Then a few guys came out from the curtain with a bench, keyboard, and a microphone stand. They walked down the aisle, got into the ring, and set up the equipment in the middle of the ring. Then they left and Nicole walked over to the keyboard.

Nicole cracked her knuckles and began playing the instrumental version of Alicia Keys' "If I Ain't Got You."

After she was done, the girls in the ring applauded and Nicole walked back to the side of the ring.

"Alicia Keys, eat your heart out," the Miz said. "Tina Alexander, come up." Then Tina walked up to him. "What talent are you gonna show us tonight?"

"Well, I happen to have a background in gymnastics," Tina said, "and I happen to be very flexible. Watch and you'll see what I mean."

Tina bent down and then folded her body into a pretzel. Then Tina laid down on the mat on her stomach and bent her upper body backward and she grabbed her feet to make a circle. Then Tina popped back up, blew a kiss to the crowd, and walked back to the side of the ring.

"Now that's gotta hurt," the Miz said. "It doesn't hurt to you, Tina?" Tina shook her head. "Oh, boy. Brittany Swanson, come up." Then Brittany walked up to him. " Brittany, I hope you're not bending your body backwards here tonight."

"No," Brittany said. "My talent is slightly different. I happen to have a background in karate and kickboxing and I wanna show everybody what I can do. I'm gonna need a volunteer." Brittany walked around the ring looking at the fans raising their hands until…… "How about you, Miz?"

"Well, okay!"

Brittany got into position and the Miz sat the microphone down.

Then the Miz grabbed Brittany and then Brittany elbowed the Miz in the stomach and flipped him over to the mat. Then Brittany nailed an elbow drop onto the Miz's stomach.

Brittany raised her arms in the air and walked back to the side of the ring.

The Miz slowly got up holding his stomach and picked up the microphone.

"Ow," the Miz said. "Okay, next up, representing Smackdown, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Rochelle was wearing her long black pinstripe coat. She walked down the aisle, went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she unbuttoned her coat and opened it to reveal a black low V-neckline halter leotard with crystal rhinestones and white tights. She then got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring.

"Rochelle," the Miz said, "what talent are you gonna show us tonight and I hope you don't have any karate moves to do to me."

"Oh, no, I'm not gonna hurt you," Rochelle said. "You see, I happen to be an accomplished trained dancer and there's one little secret that everybody doesn't know. I rather show than tell."

Rochelle walked over to the side of the ring and started doing front flips and backflips all over the ring. After Rochelle was finished, walked back to the side of the ring.

"Wow, now that's what I call a perfect ten," the Miz said. "Next up, representing Smackdown, Delancey Scott."

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing her St. Louis Rams cheerleader outfit and was carrying her white pom-poms. She walked down the aisle and got into the ring.

"Well, Delancey, I notice that you're in your cheerleader outfit," the Miz said, "and I'm guessing that you're doing some cheerleading, I suppose."

"Yes," Delancey said. "As many of you know, I'm a former St. Louis Rams cheerleader and because of that and my movie 'Undercover Cheerleader' coming out in theatres September 21st, I think everyone should see my background of what I've done before coming to the WWE."

Then Delancey got into position and "Feraglicious" by Fergie started playing in the arena as Delancey started dancing.

_Four, tres, two, uno _

_(Will.I.Am) _

_Listen up, ya'll, 'cause this is it _

_The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious _

_(Fergie) _

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco _

_They want my treasure, so they get their pleasures from my photo _

_You could see me, you can't squeeze me _

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_

_I got reasons why I tease 'e._

_Boys just come and go like seasons. _

_Fergalicious (so delicious) _

_But I ain't promiscuous _

_And if you was suspicious _

_All that…… is fictitious. _

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh) _

_I put them boys on rock, rock _

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno) _

_So delicious (It's hot, hot) _

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) _

_So delicious (They wanna taste of what I got) _

_I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) _

After Delancey was done dancing, the song faded and the girls in the ring applauded and Delancey walked back to the side of the ring.

"Hey, I think everyone should go see 'Undercover Cheerleader' because I happen to love cheerleaders," the Miz said. "The next Diva in the Invitational from Smackdown, Jillian Hall."

Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then she grabbed Miz's microphone and said,

"Oh, my God, this is my big break. I am about to wow everybody here in the audience and all of the Hollywood music executives that came just to see me. You know, the Grammys were right here one week ago in Los Angeles and the big winners were Mary J. Blige and the Dixie Chicks. But seriously, that was only because I wasn't signed to my record deal yet. But that's all about to change because tonight, I have written my own song and..." Then the crowd booed. "...come on, and I'm going to perform it live. It's a Jillian original for all of you, okay? But first, I have to warm up just a little bit, okay?" Then Jillian warmed up with a pitch pipe. "If we could just get the treble up just a little bit, please?" Then Jillian continued to warm up badly. "Maybe a little more bass this time, okay? Just a little more bass." Then Jillian finished warming up. "I think I'm ready, okay?"

Then Jillian sung her song badly as usual with the girls laughing and the crowd booing. Then the Miz interrupted taking the microphone and said,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Jillian, Jillian, you're like the chick version of William Hung."

Jillian freaked out and snatched the microphone from the Miz.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jillian said. "You have absolutely no idea what talent is and none of you do either. You say this is not talent? And you think that Extreme Expose is talent? They couldn't even be my backup dancers! What? Nicole here thinks she's Alicia Keys and she didn't even sing a note! Tina, little Tina here, all she did was fold her body into a ugly pretzel and hell, she and Delancey wouldn't make great cheerleaders either. I don't even care if Delancey got a movie coming this year. Brittany...Rochelle..."

Jillian couldn't think of what to say about Brittany or Rochelle knowing they'll both kick her butt.

"I have more talent than Brooke, Layla, Kelly Kelly, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Delancey, and Rochelle altogether," Jillian said. In fact, I have more talent than all of the Divas in this contest tonight. What? Candice is gonna come out and do her little Go-Daddy dance? Seriously, it's not like we haven't seen that one before. And Maria, she's gonna come out, little Miss Kiss Cam, and she's gonna have two girls kiss? Nobody wants to see that, okay? And Ariel, oh, my God. I don't even have anything to say about that freak, okay? So as far as I'm concerned, all of those girls are just talentless bitches." Then Candice Michelle, Maria, and ECW's Ariel came out from the curtain. "Oh, what are you gonna do? Here she comes now. What are you gonna do? You're gonna show us your talent, huh? Come on, show us your talent because you don't have any talent."

The three girls walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Candice speared Jillian and then Extreme Expose started brawling with them as well as Maria and Ariel. There's a big catfight in the ring with the Miz, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Delancey, and Rochelle looking on. Then some referees came out to the ring and broke it up. Then Ashley's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Playboy cover girl, Ashley," the Miz said.

She stood at the entrance and the explosions popped up and the giant version of her Playboy cover was rolled down from the ceiling. Ashley walked down in the aisle and stood a few feet away from the ring. Then she took off her top and she had Playboy Bunny pasties on her breasts. She then turned around and walked back down the aisle to the back.

"And the winner of the first-ever Diva Talent Invitational, the Playboy cover girl, Ashley," the Miz said.

Delancey was the only one applauding and she, Rochelle, and the Chain Gang Diva Squad left the ring and went to the back.

"Oh, well," Delancey said, "at least everyone got to see our special talents."

"Hey, it was fun while it lasted," Tina said.

"Hey, Ashley's on the cover of Playboy and there was a chance she was gonna win," Brittany said.

"Yeah, but Jillian," Rochelle said, "she was awful as usual."

Then the girls laughed.

"Yeah, no doubt," Nicole said. "Well, this is it. Let's through this tonight and let's get over it tonight. Let the best men win."

Then Nicole extended her hand to Rochelle.

"Good luck, Chain Gang Diva Squad," Rochelle said shaking Nicole's hand.

Then the girls went their separate ways.

Then it was time for the interpromotional tag-team match between John Cena and Shawn Michaels versus Dave and the Undertaker. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dave started off with John and they locked up. Dave threw John into the ropes and hit a shoulderblock. Dave hit some shoulderblocks in a corner and then whipped John across the ring and ran into John's foot. John hit some right hands but Dave blocked a whip and hit a forward roll Samoan Drop. Dave gave John a jackhammer for a two count and Dave backed John in a corner, but missed a charge and ran into the ringpost.

John worked over Dave with punches and tagged in Shawn. Shawn chopped Dave and Dave whipped Shawn into the corner and kicked him in the gut. Shawn kicked away a backdrop attempt but Dave nailed him with a clothesline. Dave tagged the Undertaker and grabbed Shawn in an armbar. Undertaker hit a pair of short arm shoulderblocks and a legdrop to the arm. Undertaker did the Old School rope walk and dropped a forearm. Undertaker hit Shawn with some headbutts, but Shawn fought back with punches. Undertaker shoved Shawn away, but Shawn came right back with more punches. Undertaker hit a boot to the face for a two count and Undertaker tagged in Dave, who worked on Shawn's arm. Shawn fought back with chops, but Dave slammed him. Dave missed an elbowdrop and Shawn tagged in John. John and Dave went at it and Dave hit a back elbow and tagged in Undertaker. Undertaker hit a running knee in the corner for a two count and Undertaker went for the Old School rope walk, but John stopped him and hit some right hands. John went for a superplex, but Undertaker blocked it and headbutted John to the mat. John got right back on the ropes, punched Undertaker, and got the superplex.

Undertaker sat up on the mat and John hit some punches, but Undertaker decked him with a clothesline. Undertaker missed an elbowdrop and Shawn tagged in. Shawn hit a flying forearm and kipped up. Undertaker grabbed Shawn by the throat, but Shawn kicked himself free. Undertaker pressed Shawn over his head and then dropped him over the top rope to the floor. Dave grabbed Shawn on the floor and dropped him face first on the ringsteps. Undertaker went to the outside and punched Shawn and then rolled him back into the ring for a cover, which John broke up. Dave tagged in and worked over Shawn with punches and then hit a running kick to the face for a two count. Dave put Shawn in his corner and hit elbows and punches and then tagged in Undertaker. Shawn fought back, but was overwhelmed being in the corner. Undertaker missed a running kick in the corner and got caught in the ropes. Shawn threw some punches and chops, but Undertaker caught him with a side slam for a two count. Undertaker tagged in Dave, who hit Shawn with a trio of short arm clotheslines for a two count and then applied a reverse chinlock. Shawn fought out of it and hit some chops, then bounced off the ropes and gabbed Dave, planting him with a DDT.

Shawn made the tag to John and John hit Dave with the Throwback, then hit a top rope Rocker Dropper. Undertaker came in to break up the pin and John hit Undertaker with a shoulderblock. John clotheslined Undertaker out of the ring and hit Dave with a back suplex. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle fistdrop and John went for an FU, but Undertaker came in and gave John a boot to the face. Shawn kicked Undertaker to the floor and then tried to jump on him from the apron, but Undertaker caught him and rammed Shawn into the ringpost. John went for a bodypress, but Dave powerslammed him. Dave went for the powerbomb on John as Undertaker tossed Shawn back into the ring. Shawn clipped Dave's knee to stop the powerbomb and John tagged in Shawn. Shawn worked over Dave, with John taking a shot at Dave from the apron. Shawn hit a clothesline and a stomp, and then tagged in John, who hit an elbowdrop for a two count. John ran into a boot by Dave, but hit a clothesline. Undertaker reached into the ring to break up the cover.

John tagged in Shawn, who chopped Dave and hit an enzugiri for a two count, and Shawn put Dave in a front facelock. Shawn tagged in John, who put Dave in a sleeper, and Dave had some blood coming from near his left eye. Dave backdropped John, but was crawling to the wrong corner. John did the same and both men got punched for their efforts. John tripped Dave with a drop toe hold and put him in an STFU. Undertaker came in to break it up and John slammed Dave and tagged in Shawn, who gave Dave a top rope elbowdrop. Shawn did a crotch chop in Undertaker's direction and then went for Sweet Chin Music. Dave ducked it and hit a spinning sidewalk slam and Shawn tagged John and Dave tagged Undertaker. Undertaker cleaned house, giving Shawn Snake Eyes and a bit boot. Undertaker gave John a flying shoulderblock and Undertaker went back and forth, splashing John and Shawn in the corner.

Undertaker grabbed both men by the throats and Undertaker tossed Shawn to Dave, who gave him a spinebuster. Undertaker gave John a chokeslam and Undertaker and Dave were standing tall over John and Shawn. Then Dave turned and gave Undertaker a spinebuster. Dave left the ring and just watched as Shawn gave Undertaker a superkick sending him into John's FU for the pin and the victory

Shawn and John left quickly joining the Chain Gang Diva Squad and they raised each other's arms in the air as they went to the back. Dave picked up his title belt, got in the ring with Delancey and Rochelle, and stood over the Undertaker. Rochelle blew the kiss of death to the Undertaker and Dave and the girls left. As the three walked up the aisle and got to the entrance, the Undertaker sat up. Undertaker staggered up, glaring at Dave, who stood at the entrance holding up his belt and screaming. Then he and the girls went to the back.

As the three came out of the entrance, they saw John and Nicole staring at them.

"So, payback really is a bitch, huh, Dave?" Nicole said as Dave nodded his head. "Well, to tell you the truth, the Undertaker saw it coming."

"Is your nose all right?" John said.

"Yeah, I'll live," Dave said. "It's no big deal."

"So, I guess we can get over this and focus on Wrestlemania, huh?" Delancey said.

"Yes," Rochelle said. "I was really tired of this and I'm glad it's finally over."

"Come on, let's get the others, go out, and have a drink."

"Yeah, because I need one."

Then the gang laughed and walked away.


	35. Payback’s a Bitch, Isn’t It?

**Chapter 35: Payback's a Bitch, Isn't It?**

ECW and Smackdown was in San Diego, California and Bobby was defending the ECW World Championship against Hardcore Holly and Mr. Kennedy in a triple threat match.

Delancey and Rochelle were in the catering room talking until Rey Mysterio walked in.

"Hey, ladies," Rey said.

"Rey!" Delancey and Rochelle said.

Then the girls got up from the table, walked over to Rey, and hugged him.

"Oh, Rey, it's so good to see you," Rochelle said as she and Delancey pulled away.

"Wow, we haven't seen you since John and Nicole's wedding," Delancey said. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good, I'm hanging in there," Rey said. "How is everybody?"

"Everybody's doing good," Rochelle said. "John and Nicole, they're happy and they're doing great as usual; Brittany, she's got a Women's Championship match next week against Melina; Dave and I are doing great as well. As you know, Dave and I are getting married in April after Wrestlemania and I'm moving in with him in Tampa next month."

"That's great, I'm happy for you two. You know, I'm gonna be at the wedding which is two months away."

"Yes."

"And what about you, Delancey? How are things with you and Bobby Lashley?"

"They're great and I couldn't be any happier," Delancey said. "Bobby is still the ECW World Champion and he's been treating me real good."

"He better."

"Oh, he is. You should see this bracelet he gave me for Christmas and this locket he gave me for Valentine's Day."

"Wow, Bobby has good taste."

"Yes, he does."

"So, I'm surprised you're still on Smackdown. Has anything been happening lately?"

"Well, Chavo is through messing with Chris and he's now the new Cruiserweight Champion," Rochelle said. "Vickie, on the other hand, I don't know what she's up to, but I'm gonna find out once and for all."

"I think she's planning something to throw us off the track, maybe," Delancey said.

"Well, if I were you," Rey said, "I'd watch my back."

"Oh, we'll do that," Rochelle said.

Later, ECW was on and Delancey was walking around the arena until Extreme Expose walked up to her.

"Hey, Delancey," Kelly said.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said. "What's up?"

"Well, the girls and I were talking and we were thinking," Layla said, "if you switch to ECW when you want to, we want you to join Extreme Expose."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious," Brooke said. "We were so impressed with your talent at No Way Out, we thought maybe Extreme Expose could use a fourth member."

"What do you say?" Kelly said.

"Hmm, me being part of Extreme Expose," Delancey said as she thought it over. "You got yourself a deal, girls."

"Great," Layla said.

"Well, we gotta go prepare, so we'll see you," Brooke said.

"Okay, thanks for the offer," Delancey said.

"No problem," Kelly said as she and the rest of Extreme Expose walked away.

"Wow, Extreme Expose. Wait until Nicole and Rochelle hear about this."

Then Delancey walked away.

Later, it was time for the triple threat match for the ECW World Championship between Bobby, Mr. Kennedy, and Hardcore Holly. Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the aisle, got into the ring, and then the microphone lowered down the ceiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr. Kennedy, "you're looking at the man who Last Sunday, shut up when I'm talking! The man who last Sunday at No Way Out was screwed. And this match should be one-on-one, but you want the other who overcomes the odds here tonight and I will be able to stand here before you nincompoops and be able to say, 'The winner of the match and new ECW Heavyweight Champion, Mr. Kennedy!'" Then Mr. Kennedy went on one of the turnbuckles and said, "Kennedy!"

Hardcore Holly's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Holly and Kennedy were nose to nose when Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black halter top tying at lower back, red shorts, black boots, and black hand warmers. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off and he got in the ring.

Kennedy went to attack Bobby, that started the match, but Bobby ducked and speared Holly. Kennedy attacked Bobby and worked him over in the corner and Holly tried to get involved but was shoved off. Bobby clotheslined both and he elbowed Holly. Bobby picked up Kennedy and drilled him into the corner.

Kennedy raked Bobby's face and tossed him shoulder-first into the ringpost. Kennedy hit a back suplex on Holly for a two count and Kennedy turned his attention back to Bobby. He choked Bobby in the corner using his boot and then hit a Facewash. Holly hit an uranage on Kennedy for a two count and Bobby nailed Holly with a series of right hand and then hit a belly-to-belly suplex. Bobby backdropped Holly and Bobby rebounded off the ropes but was tripped and pulled out of the ring by Kennedy. He tried to manhandle Bobby, who slammed him into the ring steps, and Holly attacked Bobby from behind. Holly jumped on Bobby's back trying to choke him out and Kennedy kept trying to attack Bobby who punched him off as Holly choked him. Bobby broke free and suplexed Kennedy and then clotheslined him over the top.

Bobby charged Holly, who nailed him across the ropes with a Hot Shot, and Holly grabbed a chair on the floor and drilled Bobby with it. He hit the Alabama Slam but Kennedy pulled the referee out of the ring before he could count three. Holly went after Kennedy, who lowblowed him and Kennedy went to nail Bobby with the chair but Bobby ducked and Holly got drilled. Then Bobby hit a running over the shoulder powerslam on Kennedy for the pin.

Delancey gets in the ring and she hugs Bobby and raises his arm in the air with the referee. The referee gives Bobby the ECW World Title belt and he walks around with it raising his arm in the air. Then Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air and got back. Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring and walked around slapping the hands of the fans as ECW came to a close.

Then Smackdown was on and Michael Cole was standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Michael said. "please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion, the Animal, Batista."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle, Delancey, Angel following him. Delancey was wearing a black halter bikini top with red polka dots and denim jeans. Rochelle was wearing a leopard print corset tank top showing her cleavage and black miniskirt. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Delancey standing on the side. Rochelle got back up and the three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and got back down.

"Batista, everyone wants to know……" Michael said before he was cut off by Dave.

Then Michael gave the microphone to Dave and Dave shook Michael's hand before Michael left the ring.

"Long before I came to the WWE," Dave said, "I was familiar with the Undertaker. A decade and half of destruction, 14-0 winning streak at Wrestlemania. The Undertaker is the phenom and I have nothing but respect for him." Then Dave took off his sunglasses and gave them to Rochelle. "But I cannot apologize for what I did at No Way Out. Three weeks ago, the Undertaker chose me as his Wrestlemania opponent and he sealed the deal with a chokeslam. Now I love competition, I love aggression, which is why I didn't complain, I didn't cry, I simply said 'Payback is a bitch.' So the way I see it is after No Way Out, Undertaker and I, we are even. Now we can go to Wrestlemania and give you a match that you will never forget. Because I'm bringing my A-game and I know that the Undertaker brings his A-Game. And if it gets ugly, it just gets ugly. But I'm not intimidated by him, I'm not intimidated by anyone. I respect the Undertaker, but does not intimidate me. Honestly, I don't think anybody would respect me, you wouldn't respect me as your World Heavyweight Champion if was intimidated, would you? At this point, it doesn't matter whether you cheer for the Undertaker, whether you cheer for me, this is about competition. I plan on walking into Wrestlemania as your World Heavyweight Champion and I plan on walking out of Wrestlemania your World Heavyweight Champion."

Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle stared up at the Wrestlemania sign and the girls raised Dave's arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey and Rochelle were tiptoeing down the hallway and hid behind a crate near the interview area because Vickie Guerrero was going to be an interview with Kristal Marshall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my very fabulous guest, Vickie Guerrero," Kristal said as Vickie walked up to her. "Hi, honey."

"You look great," Vickie said.

"Oh, you look fabulous. Vickie, this past Sunday at No Way Out, you mentioned to us that you have something very important to take care of tonight. What is it?"

"Oh, Kristal, that little thing," Vickie said, 'it's already been taken care of."

Then Vickie and Kristal hugged.

"What is the bitch up to?" Rochelle whispered. "That little thing, it's already been taken care of."

"That little thing, it's already been taken care of," Delancey whispered. "What is she referring to?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

Later, Delancey and Rochelle were running backstage because of an incident that happened to Rey Mysterio.

Rey made a special appearance, especially because he was from San Diego, and it was supposed to be a special moment before it was interrupted by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, who was hell-bent on the Battle of the Billionaires at Wrestlemania 23 against Donald Trump. Both men had to pick a representative to wrestle for them and the loser gets his head shaven. Vince questioned Rey as to who he thought would win the match at Wrestlemania and Rey said "You're a loser, Vince." Then Mr. McMahon introduced Umaga, his representative, and both men attacked Rey in the ring, especially Umaga who reinjured Rey's knee.

The EMTs appeared with Rey on the stretcher from the arena and Delancey and Rochelle walked over to them.

"Rey, I'm sorry," Rochelle said as she leaned down and hugged Rey. "I'm so sorry."

"_Amigo_, are you all right?" Delancey said.

"I'm okay, I'm all right," Rey said.

Rochelle nodded her head as the EMTs carried Rey away.

"Oh, my God, has Rey been through enough already?" Rochelle said.

"I think the question is, has Mr. McMahon lost his mind?" Delancey said. "First, proposing the tag-team match at No Way Out and now this? He's taking this Battle of the Billionaires thing way too far."

"Yeah, I hope Donald Trump will pick someone to kick Umaga's ass like John did, twice."

Delancey nodded her head with a smile on her face without Rochelle looking because a bombshell was about to drop soon.

After Smackdown was over, the gang went back to the hotel and Delancey was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling wearing her black tank top and blue shorts. Bobby got out of the bathroom in his black boxers. Then Bobby climbed on the bed and sat next to Delancey.

"You okay?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said as she sat up. "I'm still thinking about Rey."

"Don't worry. He's gonna be fine. You know, Delancey, I feel kind of guilty keeping this secret from everyone. Do you think we should tell everyone now?"

"No way. Not until next week. Besides, everybody will be so shocked when they find out."

"Yeah."

"Besides, you mentioned that you made grown men in college. Just wait until next week when you-know-who starts crying his eyes out."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey turned off the light and she and Bobby got into bed and fell asleep.


	36. RAW: The Trump Stops Here

**Chapter 36: RAW: The Trump Stops Here**

RAW was in Fresno, California and Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena.

"Well, I'm about to head to the Women's Locker Room," Delancey said.

"Okay," Bobby said.

"Please, Bobby, don't say anything to anybody until they find out tonight."

"Delancey, I won't say a word. I promise."

"Okay."

Delancey kissed Bobby on the cheek and the two went their separate ways.

Delancey walked down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, Delancey knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said from inside.

"It's Delancey," Delancey said.

"Come in," Tina said from inside.

Then Delancey walked inside.

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Brittany said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, of course, I came to see the show including the Women's Championship match which is tonight. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I am. Oh, my God, this is my second Women's Championship match and I am so ready to kick Melina's ass."

"Well, Rochelle told me to tell you that she's proud of you for taking this step and that she's rooting for you because you know she hates Melina."

"Well, I hate Melina, too."

"So, Nicole, when is your Maxim magazine cover coming out?"

"Sometime next month and I'm gonna start shooting my movie for the entire month of May."

"Oh, you're gonna shoot the movie on your birthday?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you'll get the day off for that day," Tina said.

"Hopefully."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Women's Championship match between Brittany and Melina.

Delancey and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were in the Women's Locker Room.

"Okay, Brit, this is it," Delancey said. "You ready?"

"Yes, I am, yes I am," Brittany said pumping herself up. "Melina has never beaten me and she doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Well, please take that title away from her," Delancey said. "She doesn't deserve it."

"Yeah," Tina said.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Brittany said.

"Well, good luck out there," Delancey said.

"Thanks, Delancey."

Then Delancey and Brittany hugged each other and Brittany, Nicole, and Tina left the Women's Locker Room.

Delancey then turned on the TV and sat on the bench.

At the arena, Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain with photographers coming out taking pictures of her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle and did her ring entrance. Melina was prancing around carrying the Women's Title belt and then Brittany's new entrance theme, "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects, which was Layla's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Tina Alexander and Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a pink sheer tie-up front halter babydoll, white halter bustier, green camouflage pants, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing a pink short sleeve shrug, white miniskirt, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a pink open halter midriff top, black halter bikini top, pink shorts, and her hair straight. The three Divas walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her left arm in the air. She got back down and Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Melina stared each other down for a minute and then they locked up. Melina pulls down Brittany by the hair and starts to punch her on the mat. Brittany counters into a roll up and the two women brawl on the mat. Brittany misses a dropkick and Melina talks trash to Nicole and Tina. Melina throws Brittany into the corner and chokes her with the boot. Melina ties her up in the ropes, applies a submission, and covers for two.

Melina tosses Brittany to the mat and then clocks in with a Camel Clutch. Brittany counters out and blocks a charge in the corner. Brittany tosses Melina around and throws her in the corner. Brittany hits a bulldog for two and Brittany gets a charging clothesline in the corner, but is met by Melina's elbow. Melina climbs up the turnbuckle for a crossbody but Brittany moves out of the way. Then Brittany stands on Melina's hair and pulls her up twice.

Brittany picks up Melina and nails some punches to the face and hits a couple of clotheslines. Then Brittany sets up for the Big Apple but Melina rakes Brittany's face and rolls her up for a two count. Melina screams at this and Brittany nails a baseball slide sending Melina out of the ring. Brittany gets out of the ring and nails some chops to Melina's chest. Brittany sends Melina back into the ring.

Melina staggers up and Brittany kicks Melina in the gut. Brittany nails a DDT and gets up on the turnbuckle and nails the Moonsault. Then Brittany picks up Melina and nails the Big Apple, a spinning bulldog, and pins Melina for the three count.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany stood in the ring in shock and amazement as Nicole and Tina got into the ring and hugged her. Brittany then sat down on her knees covering her mouth with both hands as the referee handed her the Women's Championship belt. Brittany looked at it and took it from the referee as she started to cry. Brittany stood up and her arms were raised by the referee, Nicole, and Tina. Jeff Hardy got into the ring, Brittany ran to Jeff, and she hugged him. Then John came into the ring and hugged Brittany as well. Then the men picked her up on their shoulders as Brittany raised her title belt in the air. John and Jeff then put her down as Brittany went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. She got back down and everyone left the ring. Nicole. As everyone was walking up the ramp and as they were about the reach the back, Brittany turned around and once again raised the title belt in the air. Then the gang went to the back.

Back in the Women's Locker Room, Delancey was cheering and applauding and then she immediately left.

Delancey ran down the hallway until she reached the entrance to the arena and John, Jeff, and the girls came out of it.

"Brittany," Delancey said as she ran to Brittany and hugged her. "Congratulations, girl. You did it."

"Thank you," Brittany said as Delancey pulled away.

"So, how does it feel to be the Women's Champion?"

"Oh, my God, there are no words to describe this. I'm completely speechless at the moment."

"Well, the Women's Championship is back with the Chain Gang where it belongs and we are gonna celebrate tonight," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Tina said.

"Well, I love to stay and chat, but I got business to take care of," Delancey said. "So I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," Jeff said.

"Hey, D," John said, "ask Bobby if he wants to come with us."

"Okay, I will," Delancey said as she walked away.

Then back at the arena, Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vince showed off the barber's chair that was sitting at the top left of the ramp and did his usual strutting down the ramp with a microphone in his hand and went into the ring.

"Well, how about it, folks? How about it?" Vince said. "You can't go anywhere in the world without hearing about this. At Wrestlemania, it's the Battle of the Billionaires. It's Trump versus McMahon and just a reminder of the stipulation of this match, Donald Trump is about to select someone who represents himself, some superstar. Now when that person loses, I'm certain that he will lose my representative, Donald Trump, I'm gonna shave your head bald. Likewise, if your representative were to defeat mine, you shave my head bald. But then again, if my aunt grew a set of testicles, then she would be my uncle. You see, Donald, with all your billionaire friends in society, I don't know what's worse for you, Donald. When you lose the match and I shave your head bald, I will give you a Billionaire Bitch Slap. So who's it gonna be, Donald? Let me see. I know who it is. No, no, no, wait a minute, I know who's not. Let's take you back to Friday Night Smackdown." Then the Titantron showed footage of Vince and Umaga attacking Rey Mysterio. "Now allow me to introduce to you the man who will ensure me victory at Wrestlemania, the 348-pound Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga."

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada who was holding the Intercontinental Title belt. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring

"Hey, Trump, take a look at this, Trump," Vince said. "Let me remind you of something. There's no other expression. I think you built your empire pretty much on this creto, actually, it's an old song, 'Anything you can do, I can do better.' And you know what, Donald? You pretty much done exactly that. I mean, someone builds a tall skyscraper, you built a taller one. Someone builds a glamorous casino and Trump, you built a more glamorous one. Wait a minute, I got one for you. Someone marries a really hot looking chick, Donald Trump gets divorced and marries a hotter one. Make no mistake about it, Trump. This is one thing you cannot do better. This is my creation, this is Wrestlemania. And if you say you can do better than me at Wrestlemania, Donald Trump, I'm gonna turn you in a bald-faced liar because my name is Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

Then Donald Trump appeared on the Titantron.

"Are you done, Vince?" Donald said. "Are you finally done? You're wrong about that. I can do you one better all the time. I'll always beat you, Vince. I'm impressed with your man, Umaga. He is an animal. You know it, I know it, everybody knows that Umaga is an animal and that's why the appropriate thing is to do to animals, you know what it is, Vince, it's called tame them. Very simple, little children know that. You have animals, you tame them and the only way that I know how to really tame an animal is to find someone or something that's superior. Like I said, Vince, I can do you one better than you all the time. So allow me to introduce to you the man who will be directly responsible for me shaving your head bald at Wrestlemania, my man, the ECW World Champion, the great Bobby Lashley. Come on, Bobby."

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a darlingly low-cut green camouflage mini dress and black boots. Bobby and Delancey walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Bobby then went to face-to-face with Umaga with Vince standing in the middle.

"Before anything happens out here," Vince said, "I think maybe we need have security come down. Come down here, please. Gentlemen, I'm asking……damn it, send me security." A bunch of refs and security come out to keep the two apart. "Send me some more security."

Then some more security come into the ring and then Vince was talking trash to Bobby and put his hand on Bobby's chest. Bobby shoved it away and Umaga gets a cheap shot and Bobby tries to fight back, but too many men get between them. The two are pulled apart but brawl some more and security pulls them apart again. Umaga knocks off a few men and Bobby jumps on Umaga and sends Umaga to the floor and they brawl around the ring. Bobby and Umaga is knocked down behind the announcer's table and Bobby leaps off the apron and goes for Umaga again as they continue to brawl as RAW went to a commercial break.

Several minutes later, Delancey was going to be in an interview with new RAW Diva and interviewer, Kimberly Montgomery, who's been in the WWE for almost a month.

Kimberly was 24 years old with long brunette hair and brown eyes and she was Asian-Korean-American. Kimberly was from Dallas, Texas and she has a background in gymnastics, track & field, karate, and kickboxing. Before coming to the WWE, Kimberly was a fitness model, like Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle, for a year before spending another year training to be a wrestler.

Kimberly was wearing an aqua green vest-styled top, light denim jeans, black and white striped arm warmers, and part of her hair was in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Smackdown Diva, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward. "Delancey, you must be really excited that Donald Trump chose ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley as his representative to face Mr. McMahon's representative, the Intercontinental Champion, Umaga."

"Oh, yes," Delancey said. "Kimberly, what you and everyone else saw was a brawl that was very interesting and Bobby Lashley was getting the best of Umaga just like John Cena did, twice in WWE Championship matches. You see, Donald Trump chose my boyfriend because he's stronger, powerful, and more dominate than ever before and that's why at Wrestlemania, I am so looking forward to Bobby defeating Umaga and Donald Trump shaving Mr. McMahon's hair bald."

Then Kimberly noticed Melina coming forward and Delancey turned around to face her.

"Thanks a lot, Delancey," Melina said. "Thanks again."

"What did I do?" Delancey said. "What did I do, Melina?"

"What did you do? Another Diva has a target on me and that same Diva took my Women's Championship."

"Your Women's Championship?"

"Yes, for almost six months, Brittany and I have faced each other in eight matches and I have never beaten her. And now as soon as I lose my Women's Championship to that bitch, here you come showing up. If you hadn't came to the WWE, then Nicole Mitchell, Rochelle Kennedy, and Brittany Swanson wouldn't spend their time messing with me and it's all your fault!"

"I tried to tell you, Melina, that your problems were gonna get worse, but you wouldn't listen. So it's only a matter of time before your ass is kicked out of here, and I'm sure that everyone would want to see that."

Then Kimberly started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Kimberly?" Melina said.

"Hey, Kimberly has nothing to do with this," Delancey said, "and if you wanna pick a fight with another Diva, you have to go through me."

"Well, let me tell you something. I hope Umaga can beat your boyfriend at Wrestlemania because I would love to see Donald Trump have his head shaved bald."

"Oh, we'll see about that, bitch."

Then Melina walked away with Delancey still staring at her.

After RAW was over, Bobby and Delancey, along with John, Jeff Hardy, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went to Club Fred to celebrate their victories. Jeff Hardy won his qualifying Money-in-the-Bank match and John and Shawn Michaels retained the tag team titles against Edge and Randy Orton.

While everyone at the club was dancing, drinking, and having a great time, the gang was sitting at a table making a toast.

"Here's to a victorious night including the road to Wrestlemania," Delancey said.

"Here, here," everyone else as they tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Okay, I'm only drinking one because I don't wanna get a hangover the next day."

"Well, come on, let's dance," Nicole said.

"Yeah, let's dance," Tina said.

"Okay," Delancey said as the girls got up.

"You boys wanna join us?" Brittany said.

"Nah, you girls go ahead," Jeff said.

"Okay."

Then the girls went to the dance floor.

"Man, Bobby," John said, "I still can't believe Donald Trump chose you to be his representative for the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania and you and Delancey kept this a secret."

"Yeah, it's big," Jeff said.

"I know," Bobby said. "I'm gonna do whatever I can to win this match. I am not going to let Mr. Trump down, I'm not going to let WWE fans down, I'm damn sure not going to let myself down, and most importantly, I'm not gonna let Delancey down either."

"It sounds like you and Delancey are getting along great."

"Oh, yeah, everything is great. I'm telling you, my first year in the WWE, I didn't expect to fall in love with her; but now that I'm with her, I'm doing my best not to hurt her. You should see how Delancey is with my little girl. She treats her as if she was her own daughter and she spoils her too."

Then the men laughed.

"Sounds like Delancey wants to be a part of your family and that happens to be her next goal in life: having a family," John said. "Do you want to marry Delancey?"

"Most definitely," Bobby said. "I mean, we've been together for almost seven months and things are getting good."

"Well, we'll be rooting for you," Jeff said.

"Thanks, Jeff."

Then Bobby turned his head and looked at Delancey who was dancing with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany.

Several minutes later……

"Alright, everyone. It's karaoke time," the emcee said on the stage and everyone applauded. "For all tourists that don't know how the rules go in the club, here it is, plain and simple. You're the judge. If you hate 'em, tell 'em. If you like 'em, let them perform. Be loud, be fair, and be generous if you like what you hear. So, come on, do we have any volunteers here tonight?"

Everyone raised their hands and were shouting.

"What do you say?" Delancey said. "You girls dare to say?"

"I'm game if you girls are," Nicole said.

Then Tina and Brittany looked at each other.

"Let's go," Tina and Brittany said.

Then the girls walked over to the stage. They each grabbed a microphone and waited for the DJ to play a song. The DJ started playing the introduction of the instrumental version of "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera and the girls started dancing.

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_Candy man, candy man _

_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine) _

_(Nicole) _

_Sweet _

_(Delancey) _

_Sugar _

_(Brittany) _

_Candy _

_(Tina) _

_man _

_(Nicole) _

_Hey _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night _

_He really got me working up an appetite _

_He had tattoos up and down his arm _

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm _

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop _

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_Ooh, yeah, yeah _

_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night _

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise _

_(Delancey) _

_(A big surprise) _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_The gossip tonight will make tomorrow's headlines _

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop _

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Nicole) _

_Ooh, yeah _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Scatting) _

_(Nicole)_

_Hey, yeah _

_(Scatting) _

_(Nicole) _

_Oh, yeah _

_(Scatting) _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop _

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Nicole) _

_Oh _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Nicole) _

_Whoa, yeah _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot _

_When he kissed my mouth, he really hit the spot _

_He got lips like sugar cane, oh _

_Good things come for boys who wait _

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) _

_Candy man, candy man _

_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine) _

_Candy man, candy man _

_(Nicole) _

_Sweet _

_(Delancey) _

_Sugar _

_(Brittany)_

_Candy_

_(Tina) _

_man _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop _

_(Nicole) _

_Sweet _

_(Delancey) _

_Sugar _

_(Brittany) _

_Candy _

_(Tina) _

_man _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop _

_(Nicole) _

_Sweet _

_(Delancey) _

_Sugar _

_(Brittany) _

_Candy _

_(Tina) _

_man _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop _

_(Sweet, sugar) _

_He got those lips like sugar cane _

_Good things come for boys who wait _

_He's a one stop shop with a real big uh _

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Nicole) _

_Say what _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Delancey) _

_Say _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Tina) _

_Woo _

_(Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany) _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man _

_(Nicole) _

_Oooh, whoa _

_Candy man,_

_Candy man,_

_Candy man,_

_Candy man _

_Candy man, candy man, candy man, candy man _

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell _

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell _

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell _

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell) _

Everyone in the club applauded and Nicole, Delancey, Tina, and Brittany hugged each other for a job well done. Then they looked at John, Bobby, and Jeff and gave them a thumbs up.


	37. Bound for Even More Tricks

**Chapter 37: Bound for Even More Tricks**

ECW and Smackdown was in San Jose, California and on that night, Bobby was defending the ECW World Championship against Hardcore Holly in a steel cage match and Delancey was facing Ariel in a Divas' match for the first time on ECW.

At the arena, Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room talking on her cell phone to her mom, Chantelle.

_"Delancey, I can't believe that Donald Trump, the Donald Trump, has chosen Bobby to face Umaga, Mr. McMahon's representative at Wrestlemania,"_ Chantelle said. _"How amazing is that?" _

"I know, it's very cool," Delancey said. "I can't believe it either."

_"So, did Donald meet you and Bobby or did he contact you somehow?"_

"Yeah, actually, Donald called Bobby and this actually happened a week ago."

_"Wait a minute. A week ago?"_

"Yep."

_"And you didn't say anything to anybody?"_

"No, Bobby wanted to, but I had to keep him quiet until last night."

_"So how did everybody take the news?"_

"Most of them were pleased and some of the Divas were like, 'If Bobby wins the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania, then there is a good chance that you and him could get married.' I was like, 'Yeah, John and Nicole made it to the wedding after they got engaged at last year's Wrestlemania.' Maybe it could happen with me and Bobby."

_"It will, Delancey. I know because Bobby is everything you want in a guy. He's smart, strong, athletic, he's good at everything, and he's a wonderful father. You just have to be strong and have faith in yourself."_

"I know."

_"Well, Delancey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay. _Te amo, mama_."

_"Te amo también, hija."_

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call.

Then Delancey sat down, went over to her black pet duffle bag carrier, and she pulled out Shadow.

"Mom's right," Delancey said. "I gotta stay strong and have faith in myself. Things have been getting so good for almost seven months. They will get better."

Then Rochelle walked inside the Women's Locker Room and saw Delancey sitting down with Shadow. Rochelle then gave a look.

"Delancey Scott, you lucky bitch," Rochelle said.

"Well, I love you too," Delancey said as Rochelle sat her stuff down.

"I can't believe that your ECW World Champion boyfriend got chosen by _the_ Donald Trump for the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania. This is so much."

"I know. Everybody in the RAW locker room couldn't believe it. Me, this is totally amazing."

"Have you and Bobby met Donald Trump yet?"

"No, but we're going to New York City first thing Thursday because you know tomorrow is Tina's birthday."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be interviewing Donald Trump's daughter, Ivanka, for the latest Superstar 2 Superstar."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious."

"Oh, my God, that is great."

"Yeah."

"Wow, Delancey, so many things have happen to you since you came to Smackdown and now this. I think I see a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"A sign of you getting finally married, to Bobby."

"That's exactly what some of the Divas were telling me last night. I'm staying strong and I know that Bobby is the one. Rochelle, you have no idea how my life is changing since Bobby and I got together. My mom said she know because Bobby is everything I want in a guy and I have to be strong and have faith in myself."

"Trust me, Delancey. Bobby is like John. He doesn't back down and he doesn't quit. You got to follow that."

"Yeah."

A little later, ECW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' match between Delancey and Ariel. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making her way to the ring representing Smackdown, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a black low-cut tank top with a red anchor, black pants, and black arm warmers. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring blowing a kiss to the fans and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and stood waiting for Ariel to come out. Kevin Thorn's entrance theme played and Ariel came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing ECW, Ariel," Justin announced.

Ariel walked down the aisle and got on the apron. Then she did her usual upside-down, batlike trick and got into the ring. Ariel took off her cape and asked for a microphone.

"You know, Delancey," Ariel said, "I can see in your future that your boyfriend, the ECW World Champion, Bobby Lashley, will lose the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania and not only will he become the embarrassment of the ECW locker loom, so will your new friend, Donald Trump."

Delancey snatched the microphone from Ariel and said,

"Ariel, I think you need to read your cards again and predict a different future because I didn't come here to listen to your fortunes. I came here to fight."

Delancey dropped the microphone and kicked Ariel in the gut to start the match. Delancey tossed Ariel across the ring by her hair and then Delancey lands spinning headscissors onto Ariel. Delancey hops up wrapping her legs around the neck of Ariel and somersaults her over in a cradle like move and attempts the cover to which Ariel kicks out of. Delancey is up again and locks in a scissors move across the arms of Ariel from behind but Ariel lands a Samoan drop on Delancey then goes for the cover but only for a two count. Ariel now rubs the head of Delancey into the canvas screaming and then picks her up by the hair and slams her head against the turnbuckle before kicking her in the back. Delancey tries to fight back but Ariel works on the back of Delancey whilst pulling her hair. Ariel is counted off by the referee and Ariel looks to go after Delancey again but is kicked away.

Ariel tries to run from Delancey but Delancey rolls her up almost for a three count! Ariel takes to Delancey again by tossing her into the corner with an Irish whip. Ariel rushes into the corner after Delancey but Delancey lifts her legs up and wraps them around the head of Ariel. Ariel yanks her out and drops Delancey to the canvas and goes for the cover but is using the ropes for leverage and the count is broken by the referee. Ariel complains then grabs Delancey by the hair and drags her into the middle of the ring and goes for a bodyslam but Delancey slips out from the back and lands a DDT on Ariel before crawling to the corner. She climbs to the top rope and lands the Ram's Moonsault on Ariel. Delancey goes for the cover and gets the three count for the victory.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Justin announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey looked down at Ariel as she left the ring. Delancey walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and she turned around and blew a kiss to the audience as ECW went to a commercial break.

Later it was time for the steel cage match for the ECW World Championship between Bobby and Hardcore Holly.

Earlier, Mr. McMahon showed up and vowed to make Bobby's life a living hell. He announced that if Bobby could not defeat Hardcore Holly in less than five minutes, Hardcore Holly would be awarded the ECW World Title.

Hardcore Holly's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and Hardcore Holly got into the steel cage. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a gray gingham tank dress with contrasting and crossover back trim straps with a button decor front and black boots. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and Delancey kissed Bobby as he got into the steel cage and the referee outside closed it. Then Bobby gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Holly kicked Bobby in the gut at the bell, but Bobby hit a shoulderblock for a two count and then punched Holly for another two. Bobby rammed Holly into the cage twice and kept looking at the clock. Bobby stomped Holly and then covered him for a one count. Bobby punched Holly in the head and Holly was bleeding with four minutes remaining.

Bobby hit a clothesline in the corner, but then ran into a boot by Holly. Holly climbed to the top rope, but Bobby climbed up as well and started punching Holly. Vince McMahon then came out bringing Umaga and Armando Alejandro Estrada with him. Three minutes to go and as Umaga and Armando went around the ring, Holly and Bobby fell from the top rope into the ring. Vince stayed in aisle while Umaga disrupted the ringside area and tossed a chair into the cage. Holly picked up the chair and blasted Bobby with it. With two minutes left, Holly covered Bobby, but Bobby kicked out.

Holly set up the chair in the ring, but Bobby grabbed Holly with a belly-to-belly suplex and Bobby picked up the chair and blasted Holly in the head with it. Bobby hit Holly repeatedly with the chair and then was distracted by Umaga yelling at him. With one minute left, Bobby hit Holly with one more chairshot and then gave him a running powerslam for the pin with 34 seconds left on the clock.

Delancey nearly collapsed outside the ring and Umaga and Bobby had a staredown. Then Bobby bounced off the ropes and dove into the cage with the wall coming down crushing Umaga underneath it on the floor. Umaga was trapped under the cage wall and Bobby was out cold on the floor from his dive. Then Delancey ran around the ring and went over to Bobby. Then she and the referee helped Bobby up and Bobby came to. The referee gave Bobby the title belt and he and Delancey started walking. As they were walking down the aisle and were about to reach the back, Bobby turned around and raised his arms in the air along with Delancey. Then they went to the back.

"Alright, Delancey, go ahead and yell at me," Bobby said. "That was stupid, wasn't it?"

"Bobby, you knocked Umaga down and he stayed down," Delancey said. "I'm proud of you especially with beating the clock to retain the ECW World Title. You're proving to everybody that you will take Umaga down at Wrestlemania and you're gonna make Donald Trump proud. You are so good."

"Hey, that was amazing, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Well, I gotta go meet up with Dave and Rochelle. I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya."

Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and Delancey walked away.

Then Smackdown was on and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle, Delancey, and Angel following him. Delancey was wearing a black mesh flowing top, black bustier, and denim miniskirt. Rochelle was wearing a black crushed pattern catsuit with a deep scoop front. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Delancey standing on the side. Rochelle got back up and the three walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and got back down. Then he asked for a microphone and said,

"Last week, I explained what I did at No Way Out. I really just want to make the point that I am here to compete. When the Undertaker chose me to be his Wrestlemania opponent, I was honored. It's gonna be a privilege to share the ring with the Deadman. I was honored, I was honored. I know why the Undertaker chose me. The Undertaker is a competitor, he's a fighter, he's proud, he brings it, he comes to compete, and he chose me. He doesn't want to be in there with a pushover. He doesn't want an easy match. He chose me. Then……" Dave raised his right arm in the air, "……he chokeslammed me. The point is I'm here to compete. Now we both know where we stand. Now we know it is going to be war. Now we know at Wrestlemania 23, Batista versus the Undertaker is going to get ugly. I can say, without a doubt, that it's gonna be the match of my career. But I wanna say this, I wanna stress this, I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Undertaker, but I will not be intimidated. Therefore at Wrestlemania 23……"

Then the lights in the arena went out and the Titantron shows a video of a cemetery.

"Batista," the Undertaker said, "it's time to take you on a journey, a trip back to the old school. You says you're not intimidate; we'll see. For everyone else, Wrestlemania will be heaven on earth. For you, Batista, it will be hell and there will be hell to pay. Without death, there cannot be life." Then the Undertaker rises from a grave. "So all things must die." Then the video showed a grave get filled by the Undertaker using a shovel. "At Wrestlemania, your reign as champion will rest in peace."

Then the lights in the arena came back on and Dave drops the microphone and takes off his sunglasses. Rochelle closed her eyes and had her hand on her chest breathing. Then Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle left the ring and walked up the aisle to the back.

"Rochelle, are you okay?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up," Rochelle said.

"Well, maybe for you, but still, the Undertaker does not intimidate me," Dave said.

"Yeah, well, still, you never know what the Undertaker could do, especially in the next three weeks until Wrestlemania," Delancey said.

"Yeah, we should definitely keep our eyes open," Rochelle said.

Then Dave and the girls continued walking.

A little later, Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vince did his usual strutting down the aisle and went into the ring. He asked for a microphone and said,

"How about that, folks? Here I stand in the very same ring in which last week Rey Mysterio was systematically annihilated by the man who will represent me at Wrestlemania, Umaga. I could still hear Mysterio's cries of agony from last week. Courtesy of Umaga, Rey Mysterio's now is nothing more than a stain on the canvas of life. Courtesy of Umaga, Umaga will be the man who takes me onto victory at Wrestlemania. And make no mistake about this, this is the biggest match I've ever been in my life in my long industrious career. This is the most single important match. It's Trump versus McMahon, the Battle of the Billionaires and it's simple. If Umaga defeats Donald Trump's representative, Trump's head will be shaved bald. Likewise if Trump's representative defeats Umaga, then my head will be shaved bald. But you know what? Come to think of it……" Then the crowd booed. "I appreciate a little silence here so you'll listen to everything I say. There's no question in my mind that this match is about two things, okay? It's about ego and it's about embarrassment. Imagine having 80,000 people in attendance live at Ford Field watching you getting your head shaved bald. Imagine a worldwide pay-per-view televison audience, Trump, watching you getting your head shaved bald. Trump, it's gonna make headlines all over the world. 'Donald Trump's a Baldy.' This is also about ego and I admit, I have a sizeable ego, but not as big as Trump's. But after this match is over, at Wrestlemania, my ego will grow larger than ever because think about it. After I'm victorious, that'll be the headlines, that'll be the headline on the Wall Street Journal. 'Trump Defeated by McMahon.' Hell, you know what? I could be Time magazine's Man of the Year. I must admit though, I was a little surprised at Trump selecting a representative, he did. Let's go back and take a look." Then the Titantron showed the footage from Monday Night RAW when Donald Trump selected Bobby to represent him at Wrestlemania and the brawl between Bobby and Umaga that had to be separated by security. "Alright, that was the surprise element. But on ECW, Lashley proved another thing that he belongs in a cage." Then the Titantron showed footage from ECW when Bobby defeated Hardcore Holly retaining the ECW World Championship in a steel cage match and Bobby doing a splash knocking the wall of the cage onto Umaga. "Well, I agree, by the way, with the Board of Directors because this Monday, they will, in fact, name a guest referee to try and maintain some order in this match at Wrestlemania and I'm looking forward to whoever it is they name a guest referee because it won't matter. At the end of Wrestlemania, regardless, Donald Trump's hair, his head will be shaved bald. I can guaran-damn-tee you……"

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. The two walked arm-in-arm down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron. He got into the ring and then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Bobby and Delancey then went to face-to-face with Vince standing in the middle.

"What the hell you doing out here?" Vince said. "How dare you come out here and interrupt me. You can be out here for only one reason. You're a smart man and I think maybe you want to make a deal. I'll tell you what, no matter what Trump has offered you, I will pay you twice as much, twice as much as Trump. What do you say, Mr. Business Man?"

"Well, you know, Vince," Bobby said, "it was an honor to be chosen by Donald Trump in the Battle of the Billionaires and it's a privilege to compete in Wrestlemania. But it will also be my pleasure to beat Umaga."

"So what exactly are you saying to my proposal?"

"Well, no!"

Then Vince slapped Bobby in the face!

"Nobody says no to me!" Vince said. "Not you! Nobody! Nobody says no to Vince McMahon! Damn it, you're under contract to me! Nobody says to me!"

Then Bobby, all of a sudden, gets an angry look on his face and Vince quickly leaves the ring and steps a few feet away from the ring. Vince tries to get back into the ring but Bobby stopped him. Then Vince slowly walks back up the aisle pointing at Bobby and threatening him as Bobby stares him with Delancey smiling.

A little later, Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room and Rochelle walked inside.

"So, have you seen Vickie?" Rochelle asked.

"No," Delancey said. "The bitch isn't gonna show up."

"Alright, well, I'm starting to figure out what Vickie's plan is and I'm also thinking that Kristal is somehow involved in this."

"How?"

"Well, do you remember when Vickie said about the 'opportunity' and thanked Kristal for her support?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kristal has been flaunting her scrawny ass around Theodore Long's office and in one of the occasions, Vickie came in 'wondering' what was going on."

"Wait a minute. I remember one night when Vickie had to talk to Kristal about 'something personal.'"

"But you didn't know what the conversation was all about?"

"No, it was too quiet."

"Now last week, Kristal said at No Way Out, Vickie mentioned that she had something very important to take care that night and Vickie said that little thing was already taken care of. Okay, I'm starting to put two and two together. Opportunity, something personal, and that little thing. I'm guessing Vickie and Kristal are somehow planning a plot to ruin Theodore Long."

"That could be it, but we don't have any proof."

"That's because they've been meeting in private and they wanted you to really leave Smackdown to go to ECW so you wouldn't hold me back from killing them and I could get fired."

"In other words, to throw us both off the track."

"Exactly."

"We better keep a close eye on Vickie and Kristal in the next few weeks because if our theory is correct, then this means war."

"Yeah."

A little later, it was time for the ECW World Championship match between Bobby and Mr. Kennedy.

Earlier, Mr. Kennedy approached Vince McMahon and asked for a title opportunity against Bobby and Vince granted the request. He then added the rules that Mr. Kennedy could not be disqualified or counted out, but Bobby could.

Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the aisle, got into the ring, and then the microphone lowered down the ceiling.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Kennedy said. "Tonight, the ball is in my court and because of that fact, and the fact that I am the future of sports-entertainment, tonight, you will see a new ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Mr...!"

Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off and he got in the ring along with Delancey. Bobby looked down on his title belt and gave it to the referee as he raised it in the air. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby backs Kennedy into the ropes and Kennedy gets a thumb to the eye to get the advantage. Kennedy tries to send Bobby into the exposed turnbuckle, but Bobby blocks it. Bobby tries to slam Kennedy's head into the exposed turnbuckle, but the referee reminds him that he will be disqualified. Bobby hits an Irish whip and a running clothesline and Kennedy gets out of a slam attempt and he hits a low blow to Bobby and then he sends Bobby into the exposed turnbuckle for a two count.

Kennedy follows it up with a side Russian leg sweep for a two count and Kennedy tries to get another quick count. Bobby rolls outside the ring and Kennedy hits a swinging neck breaker with Bobby caught up in the ropes and Bobby returns to the floor. Kennedy lets the referee count Bobby out, but Bobby makes it back to the apron. Kennedy kicks Bobby off the apron and this time, he goes out and sends Bobby back first into the apron. Kennedy hits an Irish whip into the ring steps and Bobby punches Kennedy but Kennedy hits a drop kick to Bobby's knee. Kennedy chokes Bobby with the tape around his wrist and Bobby backs Kennedy into the turnbuckle to get Kennedy to release the choke hold. Bobby gets Kennedy up for a power slam, but Kennedy gets out of the hold and he clips Bobby. Kennedy gets a chair and he hits Bobby with it. Kennedy covers, but he can only get a two count. Kennedy hits the rolling fireman's carry slam onto the chair for a two count and Kennedy hits Bobby in the back with the chair repeatedly.

Bobby blocks the chair shot and he kicks Kennedy. Bobby tries to use the chair, but Delancey warns Bobby that he will be disqualified. Kennedy sends Bobby out of the ring, but Bobby returns to the ring and hits a series of clotheslines. Bobby gets Kennedy up in the torture rack, but Kennedy gets out of the hold. Kennedy tries to clip Bobby again, but Bobby leaps to avoid it. Bobby then hits a running power slam for the three count.

Delancey gets in the ring and hugs Bobby as the referee gives Bobby the title belt. Delancey talks some smack to Mr. Kennedy as he was laying on the ground and she and Bobby leave the ring. Bobby and Delancey were walking up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and Bobby raised his arms as Smackdown came to a close.


	38. A Special Visit

**Chapter 38: A Special Visit **

Bobby and Delancey, along with Dave and Rochelle, took a trip to Phoenix, Arizona because they were meeting John and Nicole at a cemetery to pay a special visit to a special WWE superstar.

It just so happened that Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle made a promise to each other that if RAW or Smackdown was having a show in Phoenix, Arizona, they would visit Eddie Guerrero's grave because that's where he was buried almost a year and a half ago.

As Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle arrived at the cemetery, they spotted John and Nicole in front of their rental car. Then Bobby parked the car, because he was driving, and he and the rest of the gang got out of the car.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"How are you two?" Bobby said.

"We're good," John said. "You?"

"We're doing good," Dave said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're actually here," Rochelle said. "But we made a promise and we're keeping it."

"Yeah," Delancey said.

"Well, let's go," Nicole said.

Everyone started walking through the cemetery and it didn't take long before they found Eddie Guerrero's grave.

"Well, here it is," Delancey said. "Hey, Eddie. It's me, Delancey, talking to you. I got Bobby, John, Nicole, Dave, and Rochelle with me. The girls and I made a promise that if we were in Phoenix, Arizona, we would come visit you, so here we are. It still hurts that you're gone and……well, at least you have 'Eddie's Angels' to carry on your legacy. Boy, you would be so proud of us and I know you're already are."

"Hey, Eddie, it's Rochelle," Rochelle said. "If you were still alive, you'd be coming to mine and Dave's wedding next month. We still miss you and like Delancey said, it still hurts that you're gone. I still remember the day when Dave had that phone call and it really shook him up. When he told me about what happened to you, I was shaken up, too. But now, it's been a year and a half and now, Dave is defending the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania against the Undertaker and his 14-0 winning streak. How cool is that?"

"Hey, Eddie, it's Nicole," Nicole said. "It's been two and a half months and John and I are still married and couldn't be any happier. Some good things happened after we got married: John, he's got the number one DVD in the country, 'The Marine,' he finally ended Umaga's undefeated streak at New Years Revolution retaining the WWE Championship, got two Subway commercials, and he's also one-half of the World Tag Team Champions with one of my wrestling idols, Shawn Michaels. Me, well, I guest starred on 'That's So Raven' on the Disney Channel, I'm recording my second album called 'Mesmerized' coming out in the summer, and I'm starring in my own movie called 'The Socialite' and gonna starting shooting in May. God, Eddie, I believe things do happen for a reason and I've dealt with some issues in my first year in the WWE, but I've paid my dues and look what happened now. Eddie, I miss you, I love you, and may God keep you in peace."

"Hey, Eddie, it's Bobby," Bobby said. "I remember when I made my debut in the WWE a couple of months before you passed away and I wish I've gotten to know you longer. But I'm glad I got a chance to know you and just to let you know, I'm taking real good care of Delancey."

"Hey, Eddie, what's up? It's John," John said. "I just wanna say that I'm keeping my head up and I'm still holding out strong. I'm still doing what I'm doing and I hope I'm keeping you proud."

"Hey, Eddie, it's Dave," Dave said. "I'm trying my best not to cry because it's still hard that you're gone. But I hope that you're resting in peace and I know you're looking down on us. You definitely were a clown all around us and you were always so damn funny. Man, Eddie, I wish you were still here to make us laugh, buddy, because we miss you. We love you, Eddie."

Then the whole gang set some bouquets of flowers in front of the tombstone and then walked away.

"You know, to tell you the truth," Rochelle said, "I didn't want to come to this cemetery because of what happened last week, but this is different and I kept my promise to visit Eddie's grave."

"Well, I'm still not intimidated by the Undertaker and we did come here during the day," Dave said. "At least there was no empty grave."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Wrestlemania," Nicole said, "now that we know that Donald Trump chose you, Bobby, to be his representative for the Battle of the Billionaires match, do you know who's gonna be the special guest referee or is that another one of your secrets between you and Delancey?"

Bobby looked at Delancey and Delancey nodded her head.

"Okay, I guess there's no reason to keep this hidden any longer," Bobby said. "It just so happens that the special guest referee is none other than 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin."

"What? No way," Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said.

"Uh-oh, it looks like our boss could have his head shaven at Wrestlemania," Rochelle said.

"Hey, that's what I like to see," John said.

Then everyone laughed.


	39. Wrestlemania Rebounding

**Chapter 39: Wrestlemania Rebounding**

ECW and Smackdown was in Tucson, Arizona and Delancey was facing Jillian Hall in a Divas' match.

After Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle took the two-hour trip from Phoenix, Arizona to Tucson, they checked in at the hotel and went to the arena.

Delancey and Rochelle had just walked inside the Women's Locker Room and sat their stuff down.

"So you wanna show me the clothes that you bought when you went shopping with Ivanka Trump?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Delancey opened her suitcase and took out some mini dresses.

"Wow, these look so hot," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I wanted to dress more 'Apprentice' like in a sexy way because that's the way Donald wanted me to be since he knows I have a tomboyish side," Delancey said.

"Well, I guess you're giving yourself another makeover."

"Yeah. Now I can't decide what to wear for tonight because I'm coming out with Bobby again on ECW."

"Hmm, well, I'm about to get a bottle of water. You want one?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be back."

Rochelle walked over to the door and opened it reveal Bobby who was about to knock.

"Oh, hi, Bobby," Rochelle said as she walked away.

"Hey, Rochelle," Bobby said as he walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to decide which dress to wear for tonight since I'm coming out with you again on ECW."

"How about this one?"

Bobby picked up the same dress that Torrie Wilson wore on RAW last Monday, but it was pink with white polka dots.

"You really like that dress, don't you?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I love it," Bobby said. "Besides, you have beautiful long legs and you gotta show them more often."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Then Delancey wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and kissed him passionately.

After the ECW opening, Vince McMahon made his way to the ring.

"Well, it's official that last Monday night on RAW, the WWE Board of Directors have named indeed the guest referee for the Donald Trump/Bobby Lashley/Mr. McMahon/Umaga match-up at Wrestlemania and that special guest referee is 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, who is, of course, a long time acquaintance of mine and 'Stone Cold,' of course, is here tonight. I am looking forward to Austin's comments a little later, but you know, last Monday night, something else happened if you'll recall. I was giving Donald Trump a warning. It's a warning worth repeating because let me remind all of you that the contract signing, the official contract for the Trump-McMahon Wrestlemania Hair match is on RAW this Monday night." Then the crowd chanted "What?" "And I told Donald Trump last Monday, I'll tell him again tonight. Trump, if you so much at look at me, the wrong……let me say that again." Then the crowd again chanted "What?" "You think you people have me rattled?"

"What?"

"I don't think so. Can you do that a little louder?"

"What?"

"Is this Tucson?"

"What?"

"I said Tucson sucks." Then the crowd booed. "So I told Donald Trump so much, Donald Trump, I will…..." Then the crowd chanted "You suck." "Trump, they're telling what they think of you. Listen to them, Trump. You suck. Trump, if you get out of line, I'm gonna give you a billionaire bitchslap. I'll tell you somebody who can tell you all about Mr. McMahon's patented billionaire bitchslap and that would be the man representing Donald Trump, the ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Bobby Lashley. Oh, yeah, you go ahead and do your little cheering and all that kind of stuff, but if you're Bobby Lashley, this is what you remember about Mr. McMahon's billionaire bitchslap. Let's take a look." Then the Titantron played the clip of Vince slapping Bobby over and over again on Smackdown. "Alright, okay, if you insist, we'll take another look at it. Alright, let's take a look." Then the Titantron played the clip again. "As a result of that, I showed up this afternoon here at the arena and who was standing outside my office door? Bobby Lashley. As I approached my office, I knew I was gonna get into it with Lashley and then I could smell it only ten feet away. I could smell the fear in Bobby Lashley. I could see the tears well up in his eyes. As I got a little closer to Bobby Lashley, his thrills flaring, Bobby Lashley looked me and said, 'I apologize.' I said, 'Under normal circumstances, an apology would be necessary and he said, 'Mr. McMahon, I humbly apologize.' He shook my hand. I said to Lashley, 'That's too damn bad. I will not accept your apology unless you do it in front of the public.' I want an apology and by God, that's about what I'm about to get right now because here is your ECW World Champion, Bobby Lashley."

Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing the pink and white polka dot mini dress and black rugged sole Mary-Jane pumps. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces and slapped the hands of the fans. Then Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off and he got in the ring. Bobby held on the ropes and Delancey got in the ring as well.

"And I think this microphone would……testing 1-2-3……would be yours," Vince said as he handed Bobby the microphone. "So now that you're here, you go ahead and do what you did this afternoon but do it now and do in front of the public."

"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, whoa," Bobby said. "Hey, I want do to apologize."

Then the crowd booed a little.

"Hold on, hold on," Delancey said onto the microphone. "Just listen."

"I do want to apologize to everyone here," Bobby said. "I do want to apologize to everyone worldwide. I really do. I especially wanna apologize to you, Vince, Mr. McMahon."

"Did you just call me Vince?" Vince said.

"I do wanna apologize to you." Then Bobby offered Vince his hand. "I wanna apologize to you." Then Vince shook Bobby's hand. "I wanna apologize to you, Mr. McMahon...because last week when you slapped me……" Then Bobby started squeezing Vince's hand a little, "…… I should've beaten the hell out of you." Then Bobby squeezed Vince's hand tighter until Vince went down. "If you ever, ever, ever put your hands on me again, I will break you in half."

Then Bobby let go of Vince's hand and Bobby and Delancey immediately left the ring. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle leaving Vince on his knees in the ring as ECW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey was going to be in an interview with Rebecca.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, Smackdown Diva, Delancey Scott," Rebecca said as Delancey came forward. "Delancey, I would like to hear your thoughts on 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin being the special guest referee of the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania and your comments on what happened between Mr. McMahon and the ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley earlier."

"Well, Rebecca," Delancey said, "my thoughts on 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin being the special guest referee of the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania, I'm ecstatic, I cannot wait. The last time I stood beside him was back in June 2005, but whatever he does at Wrestlemania during the match, it's his business and I don't have a problem with that. As far as what happened tonight between Mr. McMahon and my boyfriend Bobby Lashley, it's true that if Mr. McMahon ever slaps Bobby again, there will be hell to pay. Oh, and by the way, there may be a point where Mr. McMahon will ask me to do something as to joining his side and my answer, of course, will be no, but he wouldn't dare put his hands on a woman, otherwise, my boyfriend Bobby Lashley will have the absolute pleasure of beating him down."

Then Delancey walked away.

Later, Smackdown was on and Dave was going to be an interview with Kristal Marshall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista," Kristal said as Dave, Delancey, Rochelle, and Angel came forward.

Delancey was wearing a pink low-cut halter top with silver accents on the bustline, black miniskirt, and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a purple chain link dress.

"Batista, tonight, you have a match against Kane," Kristal said. "Before we get into that, let's take a look at your Wrestlemania opponent's undefeated streak. Let's take a look." Then a video package was shown of the Undertaker's undefeated streak at Wrestlemania. "That's pretty impressive."

"It is not only impressive, it's incredible," Dave said. "I mean, if you think about, 14-0 winning streak at Wrestlemania, that is incredible. You know what's even more incredible besides Rochelle?" Dave looks at Rochelle and Rochelle seductively smiles at Dave. "The man who beats that streak and I'll tell you, I'm walking in Wrestlemania World Heavyweight Champion and I am walking out World Heavyweight Champion. Wrestlemania 23, the streak is over. And for tonight, my match against Kane, Undertaker's baby brother, Undertaker's sick, demented, and twisted baby brother, well, let's just say tonight, I'm gonna do to Kane exactly what I'm gonna do to the Undertaker at Wrestlemania."

"Uh, Dave, why don't you go ahead," Rochelle said. "Kristal, Delancey, and I have something to discuss."

"Okay."

Then Dave walked away.

"Alright, Kristal. What are you and Vickie Guerrero up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristal said.

"Don't play dumb with us," Delancey said. "We know you two are plotting something."

"I swear. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Rochelle said.

"Yes."

"Well, you and Vickie are 'good friends' and I think that's unusual for everybody. Isn't it, Delancey?"

"Yep," Delancey said.

"Okay, alright. We'll let you off the hook for now, but keep this mind. If you are somehow involved with whatever Vickie is planning, I will kill you."

Then Rochelle and Delancey walked away with Kristal looking a little worried.

A little later, it was time for the non-title match between Dave and Kane.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Delancey following him. Rochelle didn't bother to bring Angel with her. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeled in front of him and Delancey stood on the side. The three walked arm-in-arm down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and Delancey and Rochelle smiled at him. Then fire went off and Kane's entrance theme played. He came out from the curtain and walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He stared at Dave and set the fire on the turnbuckles off. Then Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Kane begin locking up before Kane pushes Dave away and Kane mouths off at Dave before they lock up again and Kane takes Dave down before Dave backs Kane into the corner. Dave backs away but is pushed by Kane and Dave pushes him back and Kane has words with him again before they lock up again and Kane gets Dave in a headlock. Dave breaks it by pushing Kane against the ropes but then can't hiptoss him as he comes off the ropes as it's blocked by Kane.

Kane reverses it and tries the same but to no avail and Dave takes him down with a clothesline before taking him into a corner and landing shoulderblocks against him. Dave then takes Kane down with another clothesline and goes for the cover but Kane breaks out of it easily. Dave tries to whip Kane across the ring but it's reversed and Kane takes Dave down with an elbow before landing a big right hand to the face before smashing the head of Dave into the turnbuckles and lands some big blows knocking Dave down to the canvas before trying to choke him with his boot. Dave is whipped across the ring next by Kane but he ducks the attempted clothesline and kicks Kane in the midsection before landing a DDT. Dave covers for a two count and he whips Kane across the ring but Kane ducks under the attempted clothesline and turns around and grabs Dave around the throat but Dave breaks it by kicking Kane in the midsection then clotheslining Kane over the top rope where he lands feet first before they stare down at each other. Kane gets back into and Dave is taking to Kane in the corner choking him with the boot before Kane puts his hands around the throat of Dave and throws him into the corner where he lands a number of blows as the referee tries the count to get him to break away. Kane stomps off scaring the referee and when he turns back, he walks right into a clothesline by Dave. Dave now works on Kane with blows to the head before getting him in a headlock. Kane breaks it by shoving Dave into the ropes but as he comes back, Dave shoulderblocks Kane who crashes out of the ring through the ropes and onto the floor!

Dave looks to follow Kane out but Kane grabs him by the foot and drags him to the floor himself where his attempted blow is blocked and Dave clotheslines him onto the floor. Dave picks him up and looks to whip Kane into the steel steps but it's reversed and, Dave hits shoulder first rammed into the steps and Kane goes after him and throws him back into the ring before entering himself and going to work on the back before attempting a pin. Kane locks in leg scissors around the abdomen of Dave and hit with some blows to Dave's chest. Dave hits some back elbows to Kane a number of times to make him break the hold and he continues to beat on Kane before trying to whip him across the ring. It's reversed and Dave coming off the ropes is taken down by the big boot of Kane to the head. Kane goes for the cover of two and he goes back to work on Dave with a knee to the back before he drags Dave to the corner, exits the ring, and stretches Dave against the post focusing on his back again. Kane reenters the ring and approaches Dave but is met with a kick to the face. Kane tries to slam the head of Dave into the turnbuckle but it's blocked by Dave who staggers Kane with kicks and blows. Dave tries to whip Kane across the ring but it's reversed by Kane who whips Dave hard into the corner! Dave with the injured back looks like he's been shot as he falls to the canvas where Kane is down trying to catch some breath.

Kane goes to work now on the back of Dave again locking in a bear hug and Dave manages to break the bear hug with blows to the head of Kane but Kane takes advantage again with an uppercut before more blows to the back. Kane whips Dave across the ring but it's reversed and out of nowhere, Dave hits Kane with an elbow, staggering him, before taking him down with a clothesline! Kane is quickly back into control and takes Dave down with a kick to the head! Kane exits the ring and climbs to the top rope but as he comes down, Kane is met by a clothesline and Kane is flat on his back as Dave tries to crawl over to cover him for a two count. Kane then sits up and grabs Dave around the throat looks to chokeslam him. Dave manages to break out of it using elbows before whipping Kane into the corner and following in with a clothesline. Dave tries it again but is knocked away by Kane. Kane comes out but is taken down by a kick to the head from Dave. Dave covers for a two count and Kane looks to be whipped across the ring but he manages to pick up Dave and deliver a side slam before attempting the cover yet again for two. Kane is then out to the top rope again where he leaps in with a flying clothesline and almost gets another two count. Kane raises his hand and measures up Dave for the chokeslam but Dave notices at the last minute, ducks under it, picks up Kane and offloads with a spinebuster! Dave tries to lock in a Batista Bomb but can't get it locked in as Kane rams him back first into the turnbuckle!

Dave staggers out but this time, Kane is waiting as he picks him up and lands a chokeslam. Kane covers for two and Kane removes his elbow pads and Kane looks to go after Dave in the corner and mounts the second rope offloading onto Dave! Dave manages to lock his arms around the thighs of Kane and from the position of being in the corner, Dave carries a weakly struggling Kane into the middle of the ring dropping the Batista Bomb from that position! Dave, feeling the pain, goes for the cover and this one is over.

Delancey and Rochelle got in the ring and checked on Dave trying to come to. Then Delancey and Rochelle managed to get Dave up as the referee gives Dave the World Heavyweight Championship belt. Then Dave got his arms raised by the referee and the girls and Dave walks over to the side of the ring raising his title belt in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Several minutes before Delancey's match against Jillian Hall, Delancey was backstage stretching when Bobby walked up to her.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she turned around.

"Getting ready for your match?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to wish you good luck and I'll be backstage watching you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean, Mr. McMahon might try to do something after what happened earlier."

"Look, I'm not afraid to stand up to the boss, okay? What you did to Mr. McMahon, oh, my God, Bobby, I'm really impressed with your strength. I am. Besides, you happen to have 273 pounds of pure sex appeal. I mean, your dominance, your body, your strength, everything. Okay, that sounded stupid. I can't believe I said that."

"No, no, I actually love what you say about me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing what you been saying to Rochelle about me and to tell you the truth, I like what you say about me. That brings out a side of you I've never seen before."

"Well, I'm glad."

Then Delancey wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and Bobby wrapped his arms around Delancey's waist. Then the two kissed passionately when someone cleared their throat. Then Bobby and Delancey turned to see Melina.

Melina was a guest on Smackdown's newest talk-show, Miz TV with the Miz, and so was Ashley. Ashley thought she was on Miz TV to talk about her experience posing for Playboy magazine, but the Miz revealed he had another guest, Melina. Melina has been insanely jealous of the attention Ashley has been getting and Melina complained, "I should be getting the attention since I was the Women's Champion before getting beat by Brittany Swanson and people would kill to see me in Playboy, but they have to settle for you." After hearing that Melina ordered a Women's Championship match against Brittany at Wrestlemania, Ashley made the announcement that she wanted in and then, a catfight ensued with Ashley getting the better of Melina.

"Bobby, could you excuse for a moment?" Delancey said.

"Sure," Bobby said as she walked away.

"What did I do now, Melina?"

"You know, Delancey, you were right. My problems are getting worse. I scheduled a Women's Championship match against Brittany at Wrestlemania and now Ashley steps in. If one Diva was bad enough for me, here comes another."

"You see, if you had the goodies like Ashley have and not acted a total bitch, then maybe you wouldn't have these problems. Simple as that. Man, Melina, I do remember last year at Wrestlemania when I totally humiliated you. I guess this year will be a piece of cake whether Ashley or Brittany wins."

"You know, Delancey, since you and Bobby Lashley are coming to RAW for the official contract signing, how about I challenge you to a match on Monday Night RAW? What do you say?"

"It's a done deal. See you Monday."

Then Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Jillian Hall. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a black and white striped bikini top, black pants, and black separate net top. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey posed in the middle of the ring and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and stood waiting for Jillian to come out. Then Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Jillian Hall," Tony Chimel announced.

Jillian walked down the aisle and got into the ring.

"You know, Delancey, you must be really proud that your boyfriend, the ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley is teaming up with Donald Trump for the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania," Jillian said. "So I thought to get you ready, I want to dedicate this song to you."

_When the rain comes tumbling, tumbling down _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when the pain starts coming, coming out _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when I can't find comfort in being found _

_And I'm on the ground, and I'm on the ground _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around_

_Will you be around_

Delancey walked over to Jillian and was talking smack to her because that song was Delancey's from John's movie, "The Marine" and Jillian sung it so bad, it ticked Delancey off.

Delancey then shoved Jillian and Jillian nailed a shot to the gut and then worked over Delancey in the corner. Jillian took Delancey down with a snapmare and then stomped her in the abdomen. Jillian went for a monkey flip but Delancey did a handstand and then nailed a spin kick before choking Jillian in the corner with her foot. Jillian came back with a sunset flip and then Jillian nailed a clothesline for two.

Jillian choked Delancey in the ropes with her leg and then covered for two and Jillian pulled back on Delancey's arms while driving her foot into Delancey's neck. Delancey flipped Jillian over and then sent her to the outside. Delancey followed Jillian and then Delancey planted Jillian's face first on the apron. Delancey got Jillian back into the ring and scored with a spin kick. Delancey hits some mounted punches in the corner and landed a monkey flip.

Delancey stomped Jillian in the gut a few times and then tossed Jillian across the ring by her hair. Then Delancey picked Jillian up and landed the Switcheroo of D for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey looked down at Jillian and was talking smack to her. Then Delancey left the ring and walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and before going to the back.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and went inside their room.

"Wow, what a night," Delancey said as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, yeah," Bobby said.

"I gotta tell you, Monday night RAW, I'll bet you it's gonna be pretty interesting when Donald Trump shows up and something is about to go down."

"Yes, it will. Well, I'm gonna take a shower.

"Okay."

Then Bobby walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Then Delancey walked over to her suitcase, opened it, and pulled out a large bag. Delancey opened it and pulled it over to reveal a dress she was wearing for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. It was a sparkling low-cut backless tan gown that she bought while shopping with Donald Trump's daughter, Ivanka, last week. Delancey smiled as she put the bag back over her dress and put it back in her suitcase and closed it.

Then Delancey heard the shower in the bathroom and gave a seductive smile.

She took off her tank top and denim jeans and slowly walked over to the bathroom door. She opened it quietly, walked inside the bathroom, and closed it gently.

Then Delancey unhooked her bra, took it off, and then her panties. Then Delancey opened the shower stall door and Bobby turned his head at Delancey.

"Is there room for one more?" Delancey said.

"Oh, there's plenty of room in here, baby," Bobby said.

Then Delancey stepped inside the shower stall and closed the door.


	40. Trump versus McMahon on the Dotted Line

**Chapter 40: RAW: Trump versus McMahon on the Dotted Line**

RAW was in Washington, D.C. and on that night, it was the official contract signing for the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania and Delancey was facing Melina in an Interpromotional Divas' match.

Delancey walked down the hallway at the arena and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were there.

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole, Tina, and Brittany said.

"How are you today?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine," Delancey said as she put her stuff down. "So, how was the tour in Panama City and Puerto Rico?"

"It was beautiful, it was great. The beaches were nice, everything was gorgeous. And you're not gonna believe who John and I ran into."

"Who?"

"Molly Holly," Tina said.

"No."

"Yep," Nicole said.

"Wow, how was it?"

"It was cool to see her again. I mean, the Women's Division hasn't been the same since she and Gail Kim left, but it's picking up again."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you wanna see the dresses we got for the Hall of Fame Ceremony?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, let me see."

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany opened their suitcases and pulled out large bags. They opened them and pulled them over to reveal their dresses.

Nicole had a red jersey gown with a brooch on the front, Tina had a green strapless appliqué dress, and Brittany had a pink shirred bodice gown.

"Wow, these are so gorgeous," Delancey said.

"Thanks," Tina said.

"We got them yesterday," Nicole said.

"Where's yours?" Brittany said.

"At home," Delancey said.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna ruin it three weeks before the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Plus, I had to go to Colorado Springs to spend time with Bobby and Kyra."

"Oh."

"By the way," Nicole said, "how are things going between you two and Donald Trump?"

"They're going great," Delancey said. "Donald Trump is already becoming a good personal friend of mine and Bobby and you're not gonna believe this. E! News wants to do an interview with me and Bobby and I'm gonna be on Jimmy Kimmel Live Thursday."

"No way."

"Yep."

"Wow, Delancey, it looks like you moving to Smackdown and going out with the ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley was the right thing to do for you," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much things have changed in just eight months. By the way, how are things with John and Shawn Michaels?"

"I think the tension is building up and this could get ugly," Nicole said.

"Yeah, who know when Shawn's gonna do you-know-what to John?" Tina said.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

"Trust me," Delancey said. "Nicole and I have been there before."

"Don't mention it," Nicole said. "I don't like to remember that."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Melina. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following is an Interpromotional Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring representing RAW from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp and did her ring entrance. She started prancing around and stood waiting for Delancey to come out. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing Smackdown from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing an orange open tank top with the black Playboy logo on it, black bustier, black arm warmers, and black pants with two silver Playboy logos on the back. Delancey walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and stared at Melina. Then the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Melina locked up and Delancey starts by working Melina's back. Melina kicks Delancey off and tries to nail a clothesline but Delancey ducks. Delancey hits a bridge for a two count and she slams Melina onto the mat. Delancey drags Melina into the corner and Melina kicks Delancey as she tried to charge. Delancey quickly dodges a charge on Melina and rolls up Melina for a two count. Melina throws Delancey down by the hair.

Melina hits Delancey in the stomach and tosses her down again for another two count. Delancey trips Melina and hits her several times with punches. Delancey tosses Melina across the ring by the hair and Melina hits some forearms to Delancey's gut. Melina throws Delancey by the hair and hits some clotheslines. Melina picks Delancey up and bounces her off the ropes before Delancey kicks Melina in the face and Delancey floats over a suplex and Melina rolls Delancey up before Delancey could roll Melina up for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raises Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey starts to make fun of Melina who was sitting on the mat in disappointment. Then Melina tackles Delancey as Delancey was about to leave and Melina attacks Delancey in a rage. Then Mickie comes out to the ring and attacks Melina and then Victoria comes out to Melina's aid and attacks Mickie. But Mickie got the best of Victoria and Mickie threw Victoria out of the ring. Melina then attacked Mickie again and then Ashley came out to the ring and starts attacking Melina. Then with the help of Delancey and Mickie, all three girls tossed Melina out of the ring.

As Melina was getting up, Delancey, Ashley, and Mickie raised their arms in the air with Melina talking trash to them as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the official contract signing for the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania.

Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vince showed off the barber's chair that was sitting at the top left of the ramp and did his usual strutting down the ramp and went into the ring which was covered with a black carpet, a table, and two chairs. Vince then grabbed the microphone and said,

"Oh, it's funny, huh? You laugh at me, huh? Well, you'll all be laughing at Donald Trump. See, Donald wrote a book sometime ago, a number-one bestseller entitled 'The Art of a Deal.'" Then the crowd chanted "What?" "Don't start with that 'What' crap. Well, this is one deal that Donald Trump is gonna be really sorry he's gonna sign."

"What?"

"Alright, if you're a jerk from Washington, D.C., tell me."

"What?"

"That's my point. What a bunch of jerks. Can we get back to Donald Trump who's gonna sit right there, he's gonna sign a deal, a deal that will make Donald Trump out to be the laughingstock of the entire world. This is a deal that Donald Trump will not be able to get out of and why? Because this is Vince McMahon's world. I created this world, I created Wrestlemania, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna get embarrassed and I'll tell you why I'm not gonna be embarrassed. Because the man who represents me is none other than the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga."

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada who was holding the Intercontinental Title belt. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Umaga," Vince said. "So where are you? Where's the Donald? It wouldn't surprise me if Donald Trump got back in his long limousine and headed right on back up 95 north of New York City. I was suspecting Donald Trump's right about now got a case of heebie-jeebies. He's shaking; he's got that yellow streak down his back. He's still back there saying, 'Oh, my God, what have I gotten himself into? What have I gotten myself into? Vince McMahon will double-cross me……" Vince snaps his fingers, "……like that. Vince McMahon will hurt me. Umaga will crush me.' So let's find out whether or not he has left. No one could blame him. We decided to move on down the line and not sign his dotted line on the contract. Well, I'll be damned if he did leave. You know what? That's what I think. The reason Donald Trump's not coming out here is because, well, he knows I have the grapefruits to give him a patented Mr. McMahon Billionaire Bitchslap. Let's get out of here."

Then Donald Trump's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Maria and Candice Michelle following him. The three walked down the ramp arm-in-arm and Donald gets in the ring. Donald grabs the microphone from the table and the crowd chanted "Donald."

"You people shut up!" Vince said.

"First of all, Vince," Donald said, "your grapefruits are no match for my Trump Towers. You better hold your guy back, Vince, because he's going to have a hard time on April 1st. Let me tell you right now, he's gonna have the hardest time he's ever had in the ring and you know, Vince, when my man was last in the ring with you, he did a big number on you, Vince. You were scared, you were frightened. You didn't wanna be in the ring with him and I wanna introduce him now, Vince. There's nothing for you to say. I wanna introduce him now. The ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley, folks. My man."

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a picnic plaid mini dress tied in the back at the waist and the black rugged sole Mary-Jane pumps. Bobby and Delancey walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Then Bobby shook hands with Donald and Donald hugged Delancey and kissed her on the cheek.

"We love you, Bobby," Donald said.

Then Bobby stared at Vince and Umaga.

"Back off, sonny," Vince said. "Back off."

"Do we love Bobby?" Donald said. "Do we love Bobby?"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Trump, let's get down to business here and see how good you are at making this deal." Then Vince and Donald sat in their seats. "You don't mind if I sign first, do you?"

"You sign first, Vince. Go ahead and sign first."

Then Vince signed the contract.

"Here you go," Vince said handing Donald the contract. "Before you sign that, I like for you to know one thing. This will probably be the last contract you sign with hair on your head."

"You know what, Vince?" Donald said. "I doubt that. I doubt that very much. I think Bobby is gonna kick your guy's ass."

Vince stood up as Bobby smiled and he and Umaga began talking trash and Bobby stared at Umaga as Vince sat back down.

"So now then, there you go," Vince said. "The Battle of the Billionaires is on for Wrestlemania. Donald Trump cannot get out of this deal."

"I don't wanna get out, Vince," Donald said. "I don't wanna get out."

"And at Wrestlemania……" Vince made a buzzer sound, "……snip, snip, snip, I'm gonna do what everybody wanted to do. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna do what all these celebrities wanted me to do. You know, here you are, show business mogul and 95 of all the celebrities that we polled want me to win and shave your head bald and that's a fact."

"Well, you know, Vince, I don't know if you seen the latest poll. I saw it the other night. John Travolta, he prefers Trump. I see others prefer Trump and the poll shows 95 of the Hollywood celebrities want your head shaved and we're gonna do it, Vince. We're gonna do it."

"You might have some support from this audience but 95 of them are idiots."

"To me, they look like a smart group of people."

"Well, let me say this. This is one deal you can't get out at Wrestlemania."

"I'll see there, Vince. I'll see you there. It's gonna be painful."

Then Donald and Vince got up from their seats.

"And my man is gonna take……" Vince said.

And then 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He gets on the turnbuckles and raising his arms in the air and gets back down. He grabs a microphone and said,

"Seems like we got a difference of opinions out here, seems like we got somewhat of a disagreement, so let me come here tonight and ask two questions to settle this deal and ask two questions out here in Washington, D.C." Steve walks over to Donald and said, "If you think that Vince McMahon is gonna win this match and shave Donald Trump's head, give me a hell yeah."

The crowd said, "Hell yeah," but there wasn't much of a response. Then Steve walked over to Vince and said,

"If you think that Donald Trump is gonna win this match and shave Vince McMahon's head, give me a hell yeah."

The crowd again said "Hell yeah," and it was much approved.

"You know, Donald, I don't think you and me haven't been formally introduced yet," Steve said as he walked back over to Donald. "My name is 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin and you're standing in my ring. If you're standing in my ring, what I say goes. Do you understand that? You don't have answer that because I hope you do understand that. That's a good-looking tie you got there. You doing okay? You look a little stiff. Glad to have you here. You know lately, Donald, I've been seeing you on your little TV show and all the only thing you got to say is telling people 'You're fired.' Let me tell you something. You're not gonna tell 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin he's fired because he don't work for you. Ain't never gonna work for you. Do you understand what I'm saying? I think it's only fair that you give a man a fair warning so I'm gonna break it down to you like this. Donald, in this ring, don't get under my skin, don't rub me the wrong way, don't rough on my feathers, to make a long story short, I'm telling you not to piss me off. Because if you do piss me off, I'll whip your ass. Look at me when I'm talking to you because I've done my research on you. I don't give a rat's ass if you're worth a billion dollars, two billion dollars, three billion dollars, four billion dollars, five billion dollars, six billion dollars, seven billion dollars, eight billion dollars. You piss me off, I'll open up an eight billion dollar can of whoop ass and serve it you and that's all I got to say about that!"

Vince starts to smile and Steve catches him doing so. As Delancey was holding her laughter in, Steve walks over to Vince and said,

"Did I say something funny? I don't think I said a damn thing funny. I'm over here carrying on a conversation with Donald Trump and you're over goosing and giggling with that stupid smile on your face. Do you have a problem? Did I say something funny? Because I don't remember saying a damn thing funny. All you want to talk about is shaving everybody's head, bald people this, bald people that. You got a problem with bald people? Why don't we explain that right now face-to-face. You got a problem with bald people?"

Vince then looks at Bobby and Bobby gets a little serious. Even Delancey gave Vince a look as if she was saying "I dare Vince to say something about Bobby. I dare him." Steve grabs Vince's tie, wraps it around his hand, and Steve gets up in Vince's face.

"Do I have your attention now?" Steve said. "I'm gonna break it down to you like this. You and me have been around for a long, long time and the last time I checked, every single chance you got to make my life a living hell, you did. So it happens like this. Lashley and Umaga are gonna fight at Wrestlemania. There will be a winner and there will be a loser. That being said, someone's gonna get a haircut. I'm not talking about a crew cut, I'm not talking about a flat cut, I'm not talking about a buzz cut, no one's getting a little off the top, and no one's getting their damn ears lowered. Someone's getting their head shaved bald at Wrestlemania and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so."

Then a person throws a couple of beers at Steve as he leaves the ring and walks up the ramp to the back.

"Now what 'Stone Cold' was trying to say in a sort of round-about diplomatic way is that when Umaga beats Bobby Lashley and pins him 1-2-3," Vince said, I'm gonna shave your head and Austin's gonna shave your head bald. I'll see you at Wrestlemania, Donald."

Then Vince, Armando, and Umaga left the ring and Donald grabs the microphone and said,

"Hey, Vince, hey, Vince, hey, Vince. You listen to me, Vince. I've been watching you for the last couple of weeks all over your office, all over this place, all every arena in this country. You showing me with my head shaved bad, right? Yeah, that's what you do and you're having a lot of fun, aren't you? Well, let me tell you what I did. I did a little number on you because I had something done with your head shaved bald, Vince. Check it out." Then the Titantron showed of a picture of Vince with his head shaved bald. "Not so pretty, Vince, isn't it? That's what you're gonna look like on April 1st, Vince. You're gonna look like that April 1st, Vince." Then Umaga and Armando went to the back. "Bobby, I want you to do a number on them, baby. They say you're the best. I just want them to suffer; I want them to suffer, Bobby."

Then Bobby and Donald shook hands and Vince starts talking trash to Donald.

"What are saying to me, Vince?" Donald said. "What are you saying? You want some? You want some? Come on up here. Come on up, Vince. You want some? Let's go. Come on up, Vince, come on."

Vince walked down the ramp, but then turned around and walked back up.

"You don't have it, Vince," Donald said. "You don't have it. You never had it. Alright, Bobby and Delancey, get out of the ring. Go ahead, get out of the ring. Bobby, you do your number on Umaga. Let me take this guy on. Go ahead." Then Bobby and Delancey then left the ring. "Come on up, Vince. Come on up."

Bobby and Delancey walked towards the ramp looking at Vince and then they walked away.

"Come on up, Vince," Donald said as Vince got up on the apron. "Get in the ring, Vince. Get in the ring."

Vince got in the ring and turned a chair over. Vince pokes Donald in the chest and takes his jacket off. Vince kept poking Donald and then Donald shoved Vince over the table and onto the mat.

As Vince was lying on the mat, Donald left the ring. Donald began walking up the ramp and turned around to see Vince still lying on his back. Then Donald went to the back.

As he was coming out of the entrance, he saw Delancey standing with a smile on her face.

"Delancey," Donald said.

"Donald, I cannot believe you did that," Delancey said. "Holy cow, did you see the look on Vince's face? It was priceless. You showed him."

"Hey, what can I say? Vince thought I didn't have it in me."

"But you got guts. You do."

"Where's Bobby?"

"Oh, he's taking care of business like you told him to do. I don't think Umaga had the guts to come out to the ring and saved Mr. McMahon which is why Bobby is handling it."

"I gotta tell you, Bobby's a good man."

"Oh, you know it."

"Well, I better get going. I'll probably see you and Bobby and next week."

"Oh, you will. Take care, Donald."

"You bet."

Then Donald and Delancey hugged each other and went their separate ways.

After RAW was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and they were at the bar having one little drink.

"A toast to Wrestlemania," Delancey said.

Then she and Bobby tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"I gotta tell you," Delancey said, "despite getting my ass kicked a little after my match against Melina, this was one of the best nights of my life."

"I'm glad," Bobby said. "I wish I was there to see Donald Trump shove Mr. McMahon off."

"Hey, I don't blame you. You had business to take care of. Besides, if Umaga were to attack Donald and you had to save him, then two weeks ago would happen again."

"But you know what? At least 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin was there to maintain order, and of course, he said what he had to say and to Donald Trump and here comes Vince smiling as if Steve was going to kick Donald's ass. Now 'Stone Cold' giving Mr. McMahon a warning, that was funny."

"Yeah, I tried to my best to hold my laughter as you saw."

"Yeah. This is going to be a good brawl at Wrestlemania."

"And you, Bobby Lashley, are so gonna bring Umaga to his knees because after what John did to him twice, I know you're gonna be next to bring him down because you're definitely a superman."

"That I am."

Then Bobby and Delancey tipped their glasses and they smiled.


	41. Clash of the Powerhouses

**Chapter 41: Clash of the Powerhouses **

ECW and Smackdown was in Trenton, New Jersey and Bobby was facing Randy Orton.

After Bobby and Delancey took the plane from Washington, D.C. to Trenton, they checked in at the hotel and went to the arena.

"Alright, Delancey," Bobby said, "you go hurry and change and I'll meet you in front of the locker room."

"Okay," Delancey said.

Delancey quickly walked down and went into the Women's Locker Room and Rochelle was there.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said. "What is up?"

"Well, Bobby and I got an interview with E! News and I got to find something to wear," Delancey said.

"Wow, that's great. Well, you hurry up and I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

As Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room, Delancey opened her suitcase and took out a hot and light pink, blue, and silver tube top with a solid pink band and denim jeans. Then she went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her outfit. Then Delancey got out of the bathroom, put her clothes back in her suitcase, and left the locker room.

Then Delancey walked quickly to the locker room and Bobby came out of it.

"Oh, you're ready," Bobby said.

"Yep, I am," Delancey said.

"Alright, let's do this thing."

"Let's."

Then Bobby and Delancey started walking hand-in-hand down the hallway.

As the two went inside the arena, Bobby and Delancey walked to an area with cameras and Giuliana DePandi got up from a chair to greet Bobby and Delancey.

"Hi, I'm Giuliana DePandi from E! News,'" Giuliana said extending her hand to Bobby.

"Bobby Lashley," Bobby said shaking Giuliana's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And Delancey, good to see you again."

"You too," Delancey said.

"Thank you. Would you two like to have a seat?"

"Sure," Bobby said as he, Delancey, and Giuliana sat down.

(The Interview)

Giuliana: Now, first of all, it's great to have you both here taking some time off to have this interview.

Bobby: It's a pleasure to be here.

Giuliana: Now, the first question I'm sure everybody would like to know, how did you get in contact with Donald Trump?

Bobby: Well, he called me and told me that he was impressed with my status here in the WWE, he actually asked me to represent him and I couldn't say no. I mean, he knows what I can do in the ring and that's why I can't let him and the WWE fans down.

Giuliana: And Delancey, what was your reaction when Donald Trump contacted Bobby?

Delancey: I couldn't say a word. I was, like, speechless. I mean, this is the Donald Trump who co-owns the Miss Universe pageant in which I was a judge of last year and I felt that there was a connection and I had to tell Bobby to accept Mr. Trump's offer. He can't pass it up.

Giuliana: That's wonderful. So now, Bobby, why don't you tell us a little about yourself.

Bobby: Well, I happen to be a former Army sergeant for the U.S. Army, I'm a three-time wrestling national champion, a four-time wrestling All-American, a two-time Armed Forces Champion and a silver medalist in the 2002 CISM World Championships competing against the best of the rest of the world's military.

Giuliana: That's impressive.

Delancey: It is, believe me.

Giuliana: Yeah, now with Donald Trump on your side, the buzz is going around you two as the next 'it' couple and lately that has been going around with John Cena and Nicole Mitchell. Do you both find that unusual?

Bobby: Well, I wouldn't say it's unusual, I would say it's flattering.

Delancey: Yeah, I mean, if you see two good-looking athletic professional wrestlers already at the top and they have potential, chances are, you're gonna see a hot couple.

(End of the interview)

"Well, that's it and thank you very much for taking this time to have an interview with me," Giuliana said.

"It's been a pleasure," Bobby said.

"And I wish you both luck at Wrestlemania 23."

"Thank you very much," Delancey said.

Bobby and Delancey shook Giuliana's hand and they left the arena to the back.

"Hey, you guys," Dave said as he and Rochelle were coming forward.

"Hey, Dave," Bobby said.

"How was your interview?" Rochelle said.

"It was great," Delancey said. "It was awesome."

"Yeah? Well, while you guys were doing your interview, Dave came back with something."

Then Dave pulled out from his back the latest issue of Maxim magazine with Nicole on the cover doing the Marine salute wearing a green camouflage jacket, black bra and panties, a pair of silver dog tags, and the Chain Gang camo Military Style Cap covering her curly hair.

"Oh, my God, you got it," Delancey said taking the magazine from Dave. "I gotta see what Nicole's got, not that I'm a lesbian."

Everyone laughed as Delancey flipped the pages until she found Nicole's article with a picture of her back turned wearing black panties and the Chain Gang camo Military Style Cap and her arms covering her breasts.

"Whoa," Delancey said, "if John saw this, he'll go hard. I know."

"Speaking of John," Bobby said, "I gotta tell you, I thought he was really gonna hit Shawn Michaels with that chair."

"Well, the tension is building and even though Nicole idolizes Shawn," Rochelle said, "she can't trust him."

"Well, there's this saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,'" Dave said. "I've learned that a lot."

"Well, at least John has a break from this," Delancey said, "and he needs it because he's gonna be part of Fast Cars and Superstars: Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race."

"That's gonna be pretty exciting," Rochelle said. "I can't wait."

Later, ECW was on and it was time for the non-title match between Bobby and Randy Orton

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a pink and black striped polo mini dress and black boots. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Delancey walked around the ring as Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Randy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. Randy walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. Delancey was standing behind Bobby as Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his usual pose. He got back down and Delancey left the ring as Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Last night, Edge approached Vince McMahon on RAW and volunteered Randy's services in teaching Bobby a lesson. It just so Edge, who was competing in the Money in the Bank Match along with Randy, appeared to have ulterior motives and he persuaded Vince to include a stipulation that Randy would lose his Wrestlemania spot if he failed to show up for the match.

Earlier, Randy was arguing with Edge backstage being very upset and claims Edge was kissing up to Vince. But Edge assured Randy that he had his back tonight.

The referee called for the bell as Randy and Bobby locked up and Bobby broke clean on the ropes. Randy kicked Bobby but Bobby responded with punches and Randy clipped Bobby's leg, elbowed it a few times, then hit a kneedrop to the chest. Randy choked Bobby against the middle rope and he backed off and distracted the referee. Edge teased that he was going to hit Bobby and Delancey got him to back off and the referee turned around. Bobby sprung up and clotheslined Randy and Randy rolled under the ring and confronted Edge about not hitting Bobby and Edge was trying to explain that the referee could see him.

Randy got back into the ring and gets Bobby in an elevated Boston Crab. Bobby made it to the ropes to break the hold and Randy did the Garvin Stomp to Bobby and scored a one count. Randy let Bobby get up and he trashtalked him and Bobby punched Randy, backdropped him, and hit an elbowdrop. Randy raked Bobby's eyes and then hit a series of forearms to Bobby's back. Randy hit a side backbreaker, then set up for the RKO, but Bobby pushed it off. Edge grabbed the title belt and got into the ring, but the referee stopped him and Edge returned to the floor. Randy rolled out of the ring on the other side and the referee ordered Edge to leave ringside. Randy complained to Edge for not helping him but Edge said he had to leave. Delancey smiled as Edge turned away from Randy and Edge smirked. Bobby hit Randy from behind on the floor and pulled him back into the ring but Randy dropkicked Bobby off the apron to the floor.

Randy was down in the ring and Bobby was getting up on the floor and Delancey went to check on Bobby but backed away as Randy rammed Bobby into the ring steps twice, and then stomped Bobby's head and back as he was bent over the steps. Randy suplexed Bobby on the floor and Randy got Bobby in the ring for a two count. Randy stomped Bobby and then hit a kneedrop to the chest for a two count. Randy dropkicked Bobby in a corner and then kicked at him. Randy dragged Bobby into the ring and went for the Boston Crab again, but Bobby made the ropes. Randy let Bobby get up and then decked him with a right hand. Bobby got up and Randy decked him again. Randy whipped Bobby across the ring and then charged but Bobby moved and Randy went shoulder first into the ringpost.

Bobby whipped Randy across the ring and hit a clothesline and Bobby hit a pair of shoulderblocks and then lifted Randy and backdropped him. Bobby dropped an elbow for a two count and Bobby put Randy in the Torture Rack and then dropped to his knees. Bobby got a two count on Randy and Bobby hit a series of right hands on Randy in a corner. Bobby then stomped Randy in the corner and Bobby lifted Randy and hit a running powerslam for the victory.

Delancey got into the ring and hugged Bobby as the referee gave him the title belt. Delancey blew the kiss of death to Randy as Bobby got one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vince stood in the aisle and just stared at Bobby and Bobby dared Vince to come into the ring as the ECW came to a close.

Then Smackdown was on and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle, Angel, and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a backless newspaper print short-sleeve turtleneck gown and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a black pinstripe midriff dress shirt with white collar, black pinstripe miniskirt, black stockings, and black boots. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeled in front of him and Delancey stood on the side. The three walked arm-in-arm down the aisle and got into the ring for MizTV with the Miz.

"Big Dave," the Miz said. "Can I call you Big Dave?"

"Yes, you can, Miz," Dave said.

"Welcome to the second edition of MizTV. Hoorah!" Then the crowd chanted "Hoorah!" "Now we're just a little over two weeks away from Wrestlemania where you're gonna defend your title against the Undertaker. Now I've been doing some research for this interview and I came across this month's WWE magazine which, uh, great cover, by the way, big dog, and I came across in a little article that you said you're unstoppable. Dave, come on. Unstoppable? I mean, you're a lot of things. I mean, you wanna talk about unstoppable? Think about the Undertaker at Wrestlemania, 14-0. Now that is unstoppable."

"That's pretty impressive, Miz."

"And in my opinion and I'm gonna be completely honest with you and I think you'll respect the fact that I'm being honest with you, I don't think you can't stop the Undertaker. Hell, if the Undertaker wanted to, he could come here right now and kick your ass."

Then the lights go out and then the lights go back on and there is no Undertaker and Delancey and Rochelle were in the corner and the Miz is laughing loudly. Dave took off his sunglasses and he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Gotcha," the Miz said. "You thought the Undertaker was gonna come out. I paid some dude in the back to turn out the lights. You should've saw your face."

"You got me," Dave said. "You... I thought he was coming out here. I think everybody thought the Undertaker was coming out here."

"I know, I wasn't sure if you're gonna, you know, have a good sense of humor."

"That's pretty funny. I like this MizTV."

"Do you? Thank you."

"MizTV is pretty funny."

"Thank you, thank you."

Then Dave gave his sunglasses to Rochelle and his title belt to Delancey and he extended his hand out to the Miz.

"Pretty funny, I got a sense of humor," Dave said. "I get it."

"Okay," the Miz said as he shook Dave's hand.

"I like this MizTV."

"Yeah, it's good."

"I just don't know if I like you."

Then the Miz got a serious look on his face as Dave drops the microphone. The Miz tried to get away as Dave kicks him in the midsection then takes him down with a Batista Bomb with Delancey and Rochelle laughing. Dave adjusted his suit while standing over Miz and Rochelle gave Dave his sunglasses and puts them back on. Then Delancey gave Dave his title belt and then the three left the ring. Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and when they were about the reach the back, Dave raised his title belt in the air with Delancey and Rochelle posing with him and he and the girls went into the back.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said, "I do not feel at least bit sorry for the Miz. I mean, he paid some guy to turn out the lights and almost got me spooked."

"Well, I don't like the Miz much and he deserved to get Batista Bombed," Delancey said. "I can tell you that."

"But come on, girls, admit it," Dave said wrapping his arms around Delancey and Rochelle. "Did you think was the Miz did was funny? Come on, I saw you laughing. Admit it."

"Okay, I admit it," Rochelle said. "It was a little funny."

"Yeah, it was," Delancey said, "but still, he never should've done that."

"Yeah, and he probably wants the Undertaker to win at Wrestlemania, whoop-de-doo."

"Well, it doesn't matter if the Miz wants the Undertaker to win at Wrestlemania," Dave said. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm not intimidated, I'm walking in Wrestlemania World Heavyweight Champion and I am walking out World Heavyweight Champion

"I know you will."

Then Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey continued walking.

Later, it was time for Delancey to make her appearance and her entrance theme played.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Smackdown Diva, Delancey Scott," Tony Chimel announced.

Delancey came out from the curtain and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and asked for a microphone.

"What's up, Trenton, New Jersey?" Delancey said as the crowd cheered. "You know, last Monday night on RAW, it was one of the best nights of my life. Number one, despite me getting my ass kicked a little, I've beaten Melina. I mean, here she is all jealous because Ashley is on the cover of Playboy and all the attention should be on her. Why would Melina need all the attention for herself? May I remind her that, yeah, she did win the Women's Championship from Mickie James and that was before a week later, Melina got beaten by Brittany Swanson who took the Women's Championship from her. Melina, the reason Ashley is getting all the attention for posing for Playboy is because she's not something you are and I can describe it in one word: bitchy. Nobody likes you! Remember that! Number two: the official contract signing of the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania 23. Here's Mr. McMahon running his mouth about shaving my good personal friend Donald Trump's hair until Donald himself got the last laugh by showing Vince what he'll look like on April 1st and shoving Vince on his billionaire ass. Vince McMahon has his patented 'Billionaire Bitchslap,' but for Donald Trump, I would like to call his move, the Donald Trump shove-off. And number three: the Rock." The crowd cheered loudly. "The Rock gave exactly the right answer as to who will get their head shaved at Wrestlemania and it's also true about what Umaga means." Then Delancey started laughing. "Hey, the Rock can talk the talk and walk the walk. In fact, the Rock is a very good friend of mine because I happened to made my WWE debut at Wrestlemania 20 almost three years ago and I cost Evolution their match against the reunited Rock N' Sock Connection. I'm telling you, the Rock and Mick Foley told me thank you and the Rock said that I was gonna be a big star and guess what? He was right. So, Rock, thank you very much because I gotta tell you…..."

Umaga's entrance theme played and Armando Alejandro Estrada comes out from the curtain. Armando walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He asked for a microphone and said,

"Delancey, don't worry. Umaga is not here."

"He better not be here or else," Delancey said.

"Umaga is not here. You know, Delancey, I've done some research on you. I know that you're a former two-time All American, a former St. Louis Rams cheerleader, a former Women's Champion, and also a former Playboy cover girl. I also know that you happen to have difficulties with men. Delancey, a beautiful senorita like you shouldn't be with men who tend to be losers and it just so happens that you could end up with another loser.

"I don't think so, Estrada, not a chance."

"Delancey, what I'm trying to say to you is that you should leave Bobby Lashley and come join me and Umaga. What do you say?"

"Gee let me think. Hell, no! And don't even think about trying to bribe me either because if I remember correctly, you tried to do the same thing to John Cena and ended up with your ass on the mat. As a matter of fact, when the match was made between you and John, you pissed your pants. And then the cigars, the watch, the money, and even the brass knuckles didn't work. So, Estrada, the answer is no."

"Okay, okay, you win, Delancey. You win."

"That's what I thought."

And just when Delancey was about to leave the ring, Armando grabbed her arm and Delancey began to struggle. Delancey punched her way out and ran before Armando grabbed her legs and Delancey fell down on the mat. Armando climbed on top of Delancey as she struggled to get him off of her and then Bobby came out to the ring and pulled Armando off of Delancey. Delancey left the ring as Bobby kicked Armando in the gut and picked him up to land the kneeling torture rack backbreaker drop. Bobby then left the ring and walked over to Delancey to see if she was okay, in which she was. Then the two walked back up the aisle and went into the back.

A little later after Smackdown was over, Dave, Bobby, and Delancey were sitting down at the hospital waiting for Rochelle.

After the Undertaker-King Booker match, in which the Undertaker won by disqualification thanks to Finlay, Finlay and Booker double-teamed the Undertaker as Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey looked on while doing commentary. The Undertaker fought back and dismantled Finlay and King Booker and then threw Finlay into Dave and Rochelle and Rochelle hit her back on the wall causing her to twist her ankle.

Several minutes later, Rochelle came out of the room with crutches and tape all over her right ankle.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey, baby, what did the doctor say?" Dave said.

"Well, the doctor said I popped a bone in my ankle but he was able to put it back in place," Rochelle said. "So he said it'll take two weeks to heal."

"So you'll be okay by Wrestlemania," Bobby said.

"Yeah. Man, this week was supposed to be big because I'm moving in with you, Dave, in Tampa. How I'm supposed to get my things in from Miami with a bad ankle?"

"How about after I get back from the day of Jimmy Kimmel Live, Bobby and I can help you if that's okay," Delancey said.

"That's fine," Bobby said.

"Thanks, man," Dave said slapping hands with Bobby.

"Come on," Delancey said. "Let's get out of here."

Then Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle walked away.


	42. Jimmy Kimmel Live

**Chapter 42: Jimmy Kimmel Live **

Two days later...

**Jimmy:** Welcome back to the show. My next guest is a WWE Diva from Friday Night Smackdown. She will be alongside ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley and Donald Trump who will be up against the Intercontinental Champion Umaga and Vince McMahon at Wrestlemania 23. Please welcome Delancey Scott.

Delancey comes out wearing a black sheer print spaghetti strap mini dress with ruched bustout and a bow in the back. Jimmy greeted Delancey with a hug as they both sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Jimmy:** May I say, Delancey, you look beautiful tonight.

**Delancey:** Thank you. I bought this dress when I went shopping with Donald Trump's daughter a couple of weeks ago.

**Jimmy:** Really?

**Delancey:** Yeah.

**Jimmy:** So I guess you must've filled your closet with a fortune of outfits, right?

The audience laughed.

**Delancey:** Um, no. You see, I'm kind of a tomboy but since I switched from RAW to Smackdown, I started dressing a little sexier and I changed my hair as you can see. Um, since Donald Trump came into the picture, I wanted to dress more 'Apprentice' like in a sexy way because that's the way Donald wanted me to be.

**Jimmy:** Well, you look really nice tonight.

**Delancey:** Thank you.

**Jimmy:** Now you've been in the WWE for almost three years, so how did you become interested in wrestling?

**Delancey:** Well, I'm a huge sports fan and all my life from little league to college, I've been playing basketball, volleyball, and softball. I've also took dance classes for fun and with that little dance experience, I landed a job as a St. Louis Rams cheerleader for the entire 2002-2003 football season after I graduated from college. After that, I began training to become a wrestler and a year later, I signed with the WWE.

**Jimmy:** Now I heard that people get confused about you because your last name is an American name and you're part Mexican and part Italian.

**Delancey:** Yeah, my grandparents immigrated to the United States from Mexico and my mom was born in Chesterfield, Missouri, where I'm originally from, so that makes her Mexican-American. My grandparents passed away when my mom was in her junior year of college and that was years before I was born and my mom married my biological dad who was Italian-American and his family immigrated from Italy. My dad passed away when I was three and my Italian relatives moved back to Italy and three years later, my mom remarried an American guy and that's how I got the last name Scott.

**Jimmy:** So do you speak Spanish and Italian?

**Delancey:** I can speak Spanish very well, but learning to speak Italian. My friend Rochelle Kennedy who's from Friday Night Smackdown is helping me with that and besides those two languages, she can also speak Japanese and Mandarin Chinese.

**Jimmy:** Really?

**Delancey:** Yep.

**Jimmy:** Maybe Rochelle could give me a crash course.

The audience laughed.

**Jimmy:** How about I give you a crash course?

**Delancey:** Okay.

**Jimmy:** How would you say "Welcome to Jimmy Kimmel Live" in Italian?

**Delancey:** Okay, um, _benvenuto al jimmy Kimmel in tensione_.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Delancey:** I guess I said it right.

**Jimmy:** Yeah, you did. Good job.

**Delancey:** Thank you.

**Jimmy:** Now tell me about this Battle of the Billionaires match between Donald Trump and Vince McMahon at Wrestlemania 23.

**Delancey:** Okay, Vince McMahon, my boss, he's somewhat jealous of Donald Trump being a billionaire and then blah, blah, blah. So Donald Trump came to RAW several weeks ago and challenged Mr. McMahon to a match and Vince was like, "No." So onto plan B. Donald and Vince each had to pick a guy to represent them so they can fight and if that guy loses, a billionaire gets his head shaved.

**Jimmy:** Whoa, and lately, most celebrities been wanting Donald Trump to get his head shaved.

**Delancey:** Well, I'm not worried about them. They got their own opinions.

**Jimmy:** So, how did Donald Trump contact Bobby Lashley, who's gonna be representing him for the match at Wrestlemania?

**Delancey:** Well, Donald called Bobby and he actually asked him to represent him because he was impress with what my boyfriend has achieved and what he can do in the ring. I was, like, speechless. I had to tell Bobby to accept Mr. Trump's offer. I told him not pass it up. I mean, last year, I was a judge at the Miss Universe pageant and I didn't get a chance to meet Donald Trump because I was shooting my movie. But now, this is big. It's really big.

**Jimmy:** Are you and Bobby Lashley dating?

**Delancey:** Yes, we've been dating for seven months. He's a great guy. You guys gotta check him out.

**Jimmy:** Well, we will. Well, we wish you, Bobby Lashley, and Donald Trump luck. Wrestlemania is on April 1st on pay-per-view in Detroit, Michigan. Delancey, thanks for coming.

**Delancey:** Thanks for having me here.

**Jimmy:** Delancey Scott, everybody.

The audience applauded.


	43. A Combination Worth Unlocking

**Chapter 43: A Combination Worth Unlocking **

RAW was in Indianapolis, Indiana and Bobby was facing Chris Masters in the Masterlock Challenge.

After Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena, Delancey made a plan to hang out with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany for lunch.

That's what they were doing right now. When they arrived at the Hard Rock Café, the girls were seated and the waiter came over and the girls ordered their drinks.

"So, Delancey," Nicole said, "Bobby's gonna be in the Masterlock Challenge tonight, huh?"

"Yup," Delancey said, "I know it's been two years and the Masterlock still hasn't been broken. But tonight's gonna be different because if Bobby breaks the Masterlock, I'm gonna be jumping for joy all over the ring.

"Well, we wish you luck," Tina said.

"Thank you, Tina."

"So how Rochelle's doing?" Brittany said.

"She's doing okay. After the night of Jimmy Kimmel Live, Bobby and I went to Florida to help move her things to Dave's place in Tampa."

"Oh, that's nice," Nicole said.

Then the waiter came with their drinks and Delancey, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany ordered their food.

"Speaking of Rochelle," Nicole said, "are we gonna have our little bridal luncheon Wednesday?"

"Of course," Delancey said. "With Wrestlemania and the rest of our hectic schedule next month, we're sticking to that day."

"I agree," Brittany said. "I've been training all week for Wrestlemania and I ain't stopping just yet."

"Well, you're still a rookie and a current Women's Champion, but at least you're making your Wrestlemania debut as the Women's Champion."

"Yep, everyone is New York City is proud of you," Tina said.

"Thank you, Tina and Delancey."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Masterlock Challenge.

Chris Masters was already in the ring with a chair and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black and white plaid halter jumpsuit with a white collared and black necktie. Bobby and Delancey walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. Delancey was still outside the ring as Bobby gave the referee the ECW World Title belt.

Bobby sits in the chair with his arms opened and Chris tries to lock his move but couldn't. Bobby smiles and Delancey laughs as Chris got frustrated and then Chris slaps Bobby in the back of the head. Bobby gets up from the chair and slaps Chris in the face and Delancey laughed at that. Bobby picks up the chair but then puts it back down and Bobby opens his arms again. Then Chris applies the Masterlock to Bobby and Bobby tries to escape. Bobby gets down to one knee but he returns to his feet and tries to escape and then Bobby is able to get out of the Masterlock.

Outside the ring, Delancey was jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. Then Chris left the ring as Delancey got in the ring and jumped in Bobby's arms hugging him. Chris grabbed a chair and hit the ringpost in anger. Delancey raised Bobby's right arm in the air as Chris was walking around the ring and back up the ramp. Then Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles, raised his arms in the air, and flexed his left arm. Then he got back down, he hugged Delancey, and the two kissed passionately in the middle. Then Delancey gave Bobby the ECW Title belt and Bobby was rubbing his bald head as a message to Vince McMahon that he was gonna get his head shaved. Bobby was walking around the ring raising the title belt in the air and then again, he got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Bobby got back down and he and Delancey left the ring. The two walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and when they were about to go the back, Bobby and Delancey turned around and Bobby raised his arms in the air along with Delancey and was rubbing his bald head again. Delancey rubbed his head as well with both of her hands with a smile on her face and she and Bobby went to the back.

"Oh, Bobby, you have made me the happiest woman alive," Delancey said as she hugged Bobby. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, baby," Bobby said as Delancey pulled away. "I can't believe I actually did it."

"Well, I know that Donald Trump is so proud of you and Umaga and Vince McMahon have no idea with what they're in store for on April 1st."

"That's right."

Bobby and Delancey continued walking until they saw Vince McMahon clapping for Bobby.

"Congratulations on breaking the Masterlock," Vince said. "As long as you remember one thing at Wrestlemania, my man Umaga's gonna break you and then as a result of that, I'm gonna break Donald Trump's ego when I cut his hair and shave it bald. And right now, since someone took your gear and threw it to the parking lot, I think you should take a break for the rest of the night and I have these fine gentlemen escort you out to the parking lot and out of my damn building."

Bobby and Delancey started walking, but then they turned to Vince and smiled at him before leaving with security escorting them.

After Bobby and Delancey returned to the hotel, they decided to watch the rest of RAW. Brittany was backstage beating up Melina after Melina put Ashley in danger of the Great Khali after her bra and panties match against Candice Michelle. Then Brittany said she was gonna call General Manager Theodore Long to book a match between Melina and Delancey as punishment with a little stipulation to be announced on Smackdown. Then it was announced that Bobby would face Vince McMahon in a match next week on RAW.

After RAW was over, Delancey decided to give Bobby "a reward' for breaking the Masterlock. Bobby was laying on the bed waiting for Delancey to come out of the bathroom.

"Delancey, what are you doing in there?" Bobby asked.

"I'm coming out right now," Delancey said.

Then Delancey came out of the bathroom wearing a black floral triangle cup babydoll from Victoria's Secret. Bobby smiled as Delancey did sexy poses and turned around in her babydoll.

"I love that," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said as she climbed on top of the bed and on top of Bobby straddling his waist. "How did a girl like me end up with a wonderful guy like you?"

"I believe this all started when started having feelings for you and you came into my life."

"Well, that's true." Then Delancey leaned down and laid on Bobby's chest. "I'm glad I got together with you, knowing that you would be so good at everything."

"Well, I try to be good at everything."

"Well, let's see: you're a former United States Champion now an ECW World Champion, you've overcame every obstacle thrown at you especially breaking the Masterlock, and you've been chosen by Donald Trump to represent him for the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania 23. Now that's the biggest thing yet."

"Yes, it is."

Then Delancey leaned forward and kissed Bobby. Then Bobby wrapped his arms around Delancey and switched positions with her as they continued to make out.


	44. Overcoming Shadows

**Chapter 44: Overcoming Shadows **

ECW and Smackdown was in Cleveland, Ohio and on that night, Bobby was facing Chris Masters and Delancey was gonna face Melina in a Divas' match with a surprise stipulation.

Delancey was walking down the hallway with a huge smile on her face until she reached the Women's Locker Room. Delancey went inside and Rochelle was there sitting down on her laptop computer.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said setting her laptop computer next to her. "Give me a hug so I can say congratulations to you."

Delancey sat her stuff down and hugged Rochelle.

"You watched RAW last night, didn't you?" Delancey said.

"Yep, Dave and I did," Rochelle said as Delancey pulled away. "We saw how happy you were when Bobby became the first man to break Chris Masters' Masterlock."

"Oh, my God, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders when Bobby had the unique strength to break that Masterlock. Man, I haven't been this happy since I was engaged to Shelton. But that's in the past now, I got me a real good man."

"Yeah, who's facing Mr. McMahon next Monday on RAW."

"Oh, my God, that's gonna be interesting. I can't wait. But...there's another match I'm not happy about."

"Don't mention it. You, Nicole, and I dealt with this last month and this will be the last time."

"Well, if it makes you and your ankle feel better, I'm not coming out this time."

"Well, you could come out for this because it just so happens that my fiancé is teaming up with the Undertaker again against King Booker and Finlay tonight."

"Well, you are gonna be on crutches and you're not gonna bring Angel out."

"That's true."

Later, ECW was on and it was for the match between Bobby and Chris Masters.

Chris Masters was already in the ring and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a navy blue crossover neckline mini dress with ruched bustline, cap sleeves, and a red bow on the waistline and black boots. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and they stopped a few feet away from the ring. Bobby was staring at Chris dead in the face and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and then held the ropes for Delancey to come into the ring. Delancey stood next to Bobby as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Delancey got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby and Chris locked up twice but neither gets an advantage. Then they locked up again and this time, Bobby clotheslined Chris. Chris comes back with a series of punches in the corner but he and Bobby are both shrugged off. Bobby drilled Chris with punches of his own and then landed a backdrop on Chris sending to the floor. Bobby smiled as pointed to the fans and flexed his right arm. Bobby did the same to Delancey and she smiled. Bobby got outside the ring but Chris drills him back first into the ringpost on the floor. Chris gets Bobby back in the ring and calls for the Masterlock. Chris applied it to Bobby but Bobby countered and nailed a suplex. Bobby drives Chris' head into the turnbuckle and Bobby clotheslines him in the corner and nailed the Dominator for the pin.

Delancey got in the ring and hugged Bobby. Then she raised Bobby's right arm in the air and Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles, raised his arms in the air, and flexed his left arm. Then he got back down, Bobby picked up Delancey, and got her on his right shoulder. Delancey raised her right arm in the air and was rubbing Bobby's bald head with both hands with a huge smiled and Bobby looked at Delancey with a smile on his face as ECW came to a close.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Delancey was backstage for her promo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, standing by right now is Smackdown Diva Delancey Scott," Michael Cole said.

Delancey was wearing a solid black and red lace tube top with a black leather belt and black pants.

"Hey, everyone," Delancey said. "Last Monday night on RAW was another great night in my life because my boyfriend, the ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley became the first man to break Chris Masters' Masterlock. As you saw by my reaction, I was very, very happy. Now tonight is gonna be another great night because one, I got a match with Melina with a surprise stipulation from the current Women's Champion Brittany Swanson herself: lumberjills. Yeah, that's right. Since Melina wants to put Ashley in danger of the Great Khali, like Dave Batista said, 'Payback's a bitch.' My friends from RAW, Smackdown, and ECW are gonna teach Melina a lesson and pretty soon, Melina's gonna learn to be careful about who she messes with. And number two, my man, Bobby Lashley is gonna be in a tables match against an obnoxious loudmouth named Mr. Kennedy and my creepy, psycho ex-boyfriend named Randy Orton. Mr. McMahon, keep on throwing these games at Bobby because it's not gonna make one bit of difference since you're gonna face him next Monday Night on RAW."

Then Delancey walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Lumberjacks match between Delancey and Melina.

All the Divas who came out from the curtain were RAW Divas Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, Maria, and Kimberly Montgomery, Smackdown Divas Rochelle and Ashley, and ECW Vixens Extreme Expose and Rebecca.

Nicole was wearing the new Chain Gang "American Made Muscle" t-shirt custom made into a midriff women's size, green camouflage miniskirt, green camouflage wristbands, green camouflage suede boots, and the Chain Gang Camo Military Style Cap covering Nicole's pigtails. Tina was wearing a white mini dress with contrasting trim v-cut neckline, gathered trim shoulder sleeves, adjustable black and white striped belt, white boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black low-cut halter bikini top with a white skull and crossbones design showing her black and pink striped bra, pink miniskirt, black net arm warmers, black buckled boots, and her hair straight. Kimberly was wearing a sparkling blue halter top, black shorts, black lace arm warmers, and her hair curled. Rochelle had her crutches and she was wearing a white collared buttoned down midriff vest-styled top with a black necktie and black pinstripe pants.

Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle and stood a few feet away from the Divas and the ring. Melina walked slowly towards the ring and got in quickly without doing her ring entrance. Melina was a little scared but angry and stood waiting for Delancey to come out. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a red open tank top, a leopard print bustier, black arm warmers, and black pants. Delancey walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and stared at Melina with a smile on her face as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Melina locked up and Delancey takes Melina down with an arm drag and then another. Delancey nails Melina with a clothesline and then she pins her for a two count. Delancey whips Melina to the corner and Melina fires out of the corner with a huge clothesline. Melina gives Delancey a bodyslam and she picks Delancey up and Melina takes her down with a dropkick. Delancey bails to the outside of the ring and Torrie and Kimberly tend to her. Delancey gets in the ring and she charges into Melina.

Delancey attacks Melina with a number of punches on the mat and nails a snapmare and then Delancey pins Melina for a two count. Delancey goes for the DDT, but Melina counters it and then she gives Delancey a DDT. Melina pins Delancey for a two count and Melina goes to the second rope. She stares at Ashley goes to elbow Delancey with Ashley's move, the Starstruck, but Delancey moves out of the way. Delancey gives Melina a side Russian leg sweep and then she sets her up in the middle of the ring. Delancey goes to the top rope and she gives Melina the Ram's Moonsault and then she pins her for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

The referee raises Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey starts to make fun of Melina who was lying on the mat. Delancey leaves the ring as all the lumberjacks congratulate her as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the handicap tables match which was Bobby versus Mr. Kennedy and Randy Orton.

Earlier, Vince McMahon began SmackDown gloating about the "vivid message" he sent to Donald Trump when he shaved Eugene's head on RAW and then went on to guarantee a victory Monday night when he faces Bobby. That was when Vince made the first Tables Match of any kind on WWE television in two years.

Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Randy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. Randy walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his usual pose. He got back down and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and Delancey stayed outside as Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and then the referee called for the bell.

The match started with Bobby fighting off both Randy and Kennedy and Bobby hit a snap suplex on Kennedy before Randy finally gets some control. Randy and Kennedy whip Bobby into the ropes but on the way out, Bobby kicks Kennedy in the midsection and then throws Randy out of the ring before going to work on Kennedy. Bobby hits a big back body drop on Kennedy and got some strong offense on him. Bobby continues to take down Kennedy with some blows to the head and Kennedy tries to fight back with Bobby against the ropes. Then Kennedy gets some kicks to the back of Bobby's leg but Bobby pushes Kennedy away and into a corner. Bobby approaches the ropes and from the floor, Randy trips him up and drags Bobby to the floor! But Bobby takes Randy down with a clothesline onto the floor and as Bobby gets back into the ring, he ducks a kick from Kennedy before picking him up and slamming him into the corner. Bobby turns and sees Randy coming at him and takes him down with a belly-to-belly suplex! He then throws him into the corner and looks ready to speak Randy in the corner! At the last minute as Bobby charges him, Kennedy grabs Randy's arm and drags him out of the way and Bobby is left to ram shoulder first into the steel ring post!

Kennedy works on the arm of Bobby before Randy rams him shoulder first into the steel ring post and Randy holds onto Bobby as Kennedy off the ropes connects with a boot to the head. Then Vince McMahon walks out from the back and towards the ring as Randy is giving Bobby his version of the Garvin Stomp as Kennedy is holding him down. Randy hits a knee to the back of the head as he rolls out of the ring and grabs a table from under the ring and sets it up as Kennedy continues to work on Bobby. Bobby fights back but is stopped by Randy who comes into the ring to help Kennedy. Randy drags Bobby over to the table and slams his head against it before dragging Bobby onto it. Kennedy exits the ring and mounts the ropes as he's talking to Vince and doesn't notice that Bobby has beaten Randy away from the table and that he's coming for him. Bobby is doubleteamed again and Kennedy leaves the ring as he grabs another table and Vince looks on happily. Kennedy gets back in the ring and sets up the table at an angle as Bobby tries to fight back against Randy.

Bobby takes him down and then fends off Kennedy who has noticed Randy was in trouble. Bobby rams Kennedy and Randy back and forth in the corners and he clotheslines Randy in the corner and Kennedy with shoulderblocks! Bobby picks up Randy over his shoulders but Kennedy rushes in and takes out the leg of Bobby with a baseball slide. Kennedy beats viciously into Bobby and then Randy does so as Kennedy sets up the table against the corner. Bobby fights back against Randy as Vince doesn't look happy at the change of events and Bobby picks up Kennedy as he goes after him and then literally throws him into the table in the corner and Kennedy is out of this match! He goes and picks up Randy and then powerslams Randy through the other table and it's over!

Delancey was jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face and then she got in the ring and raised Bobby's right arm in the air as Vince was angry outside the ring. Then Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles, raised his arms in the air, flexed his left arm, and was rubbing his bald head as a message to Vince that he was gonna get his head shaved. Bobby got back down as Vince was walking to the back and Bobby and Delancey left the ring. The two walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and when they were about to go the back, Bobby and Delancey turned around and Bobby raised his arms in the air along with Delancey as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Dave, Delancey, and Rochelle were walking their way to the ring for the tag team match which was Dave and the Undertaker versus King Booker and Finlay. Then…..

"Yo, yo, hold up, Batista," King Booker said coming forward.

"What?" Dave said.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I need to talk to you about a couple of things."

Then from behind, Finlay takes out Dave knocking Delancey and Rochelle down to the ground and Finlay and Booker beat up on Dave as Delancey was yelling at them to stop. Then Finlay and Booker throw Dave into some kegs before they beat up on him more as officials and referees try to pull them away. But to no avail, Booker continues to assault Dave until the officials and referees pull him away.

"That's what I wanna talk to you about," King Booker said. "That's what I wanna talk to your punk ass about.

Dave was on the ground looking battered and sore and Rochelle, with the help of some officials, and Delancey, who was holding onto her sore elbow from being knocked to the ground, went over to Dave to check on him.

The night wasn't over yet because since Dave was unable to compete in the tag team match, the Undertaker had to fend off Finlay and King Booker himself. The Undertaker won the match by disqualification when Finlay used the shillelagh and it allowed him and King Booker to double team the Undertaker. Then Dave rushed to the ring to aid the Undertaker and they looked to be working together to dismantle Finlay and Booker. However, moments later, Dave launched Booker into the Undertaker, when the Undertaker was about to powerbomb Booker, undoubtedly payback for last week when the Undertaker tossed Finlay into Dave and causing Rochelle to twist her ankle.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Dave and Rochelle joined them in their hotel room for a drink.

Delancey was walking from the mini bar and handed Dave and Rochelle their drinks.

"Here you go," Delancey said.

"Thanks," Dave said as he and Rochelle took the glasses.

Then Delancey sat on the couch.

"Look, um, there's something I have to tell you, Dave and Rochelle, and I don't want you both to be disappointed, okay?"

"Okay," Rochelle said. "But about what?"

"Well, I thought about this all day, Bobby and I talked about it, and I've made a decision that after Wrestlemania, I'm going to ECW to join Bobby and Extreme Expose."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, it is," Bobby said putting his arm around Delancey.

"But what about Vickie Guerrero?" Dave said.

"Well, something is telling me that Vickie isn't planning to do something and Kristal may not be involved after all. I mean, Vickie's not that smart to plot something so stupid."

"Yeah, you're right," Rochelle said. "But still, I don't trust Kristal and I still won't be friends with her again."

"And another thing, I've been hanging around you two for five months while Bobby was in ECW and lately, I've been making appearances with Bobby on ECW and I feel like it's time."

"Well, all good things must come to an end. But why after Wrestlemania?"

"Because I wanna be there to see Dave end the Undertaker 14-0 winning streak and retain the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Good answer, Delancey," Dave said with a smile. "Good answer."

"Well, Delancey," Rochelle said, "I know after Wrestlemania, you'll have a good time on ECW, especially with being part of Extreme Expose."

"Now that I'm definitely looking forward to see," Bobby said as everyone laughed.


	45. RAW: Bobby and Delancey Versus the Egos

**Chapter 45: RAW: Bobby and Delancey versus the Egos**

RAW was in Chicago, Illinois and on that night, Bobby was gonna face Mr. McMahon and Delancey was gonna be the special guest referee for the six-Diva tag team match which was Ashley, Candice Michelle, and Torrie Wilson versus Melina, Victoria, and Jillian Hall.

At the arena, Delancey, Rochelle, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking down the hallway.

"I wanna say thank you, girls, for helping me with this," Delancey said. "I could use a good warm-up if I'm gonna be part of Extreme Expose."

"Hey, you need one," Nicole said, "and besides, we could use a good exercise since Wrestlemania is six days away."

"I know exactly what you mean," Brittany said.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine," Tina said. "Don't worry."

"Hey, this is your first Wrestlemania and not a lot of people get a chance to be part of the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment," Rochelle said. "But I recruited you, you stepped up to the plate, and now you're defending the Women's Championship against Melina and Ashley."

"That's cool," Brittany said. "I like Ashley and all, but Melina, she's one self-conniving little bitch."

"Tell me about it," Nicole said. "She's been raising hell ever since she got switched over to Smackdown. After one year, she's fired, she comes back to RAW, and she's still doing it. Hasn't she learned her lesson?"

"Nope, she's never gonna change," Delancey said. "And pretty soon, before you know it, her ass will be fired again."

"I hope that will happen again," Tina said, "and this time for good."

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

When the girls reached the dance studio, they walked inside, sat their stuff down, and Rochelle set up her CD boom box with a CD inside.

"Alright, we're start with the basics," Rochelle said.

For about an hour and an half, the girls learned the moves and they seemed to get them, especially Delancey.

"Alright, you girls ready?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Nicole, Tina, and Brittany said.

"You ready, Delancey?"

"I was born ready," Delancey said.

Rochelle ran over to the stereo and pressed play. Then she got into position and "Romantic" by Karyn White started to play and the girls started dancing.

_Ooh_

_Baby, baby_

_I wanna get romantic_

_Oh_

_Turn the lights down_

_It's time to get romantic_

_Light a candle_

_It's time to get romantic_

_Let's be romantic_

_Take me in your arms, caress me gently_

_Oh, I can't get enough, ooh_

_Thrill me, say the word, I will surrender_

_To your poetic charm, oh_

'_Cause when the night falls_

_I hear seductive voices sing_

_Romantic songs of love_

_Let's get intimate_

_Turn the lights down_

_It's time to get romantic_

_(Do everything romantic now)_

_Light a candle_

_It's time to get romantic_

_(The night has just begun, so baby) _

_Let's be romantic_

_Kiss me, I feel waves of steamy passion_

_I'm burnin' with desire_

_Baby, free me from the heat, my heart's on fire_

'_Cause I still need your love_

_Under the moonlight_

_With the stars shining so bright_

_Baby, my mind is on love_

_When we get home tonight, ooh_

_Turn the lights down (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_It's time to get romantic_

_(Do everything romantic please)_

_Light a candle_

_It's time to get romantic_

_(I wanna get, I wanna get, ooh, romantic)_

_Turn the lights down (Turn the lights down low)_

_It's time to get romantic_

_(Do it, do it, do it, do it, oh, me and you)_

_Light a candle_

_It's time to get romantic_

_(Just into me romantically, yeah)_

_Just keep lovin' me, oh, baby (Oh, baby)_

_Sweet ecstasy, oh, yeah_

_Baby we're all alone and I got this burnin' flame that's in my heart_

_It's time to let the romance start_

_Baby_

_Oh, yeah_

_Romantic_

_If you want romance_

_You got to work it every change you get_

_If you want romance_

_You got to work it, that's right_

_Oh, I-I-I-I_

_I wanna get romantic_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah_

_Let's get romantic (Ooh), now let's fall in love (Let's get romantic)_

_Make me surrender to your tender touch (Your tender touch)_

_Do you remember I can't get enough (Ooh...ooh...baby)_

_Love me _

_Let's be romantic_

_Hey, you're lookin' so, so tender_

_(It's time to get romantic)_

_Just say the word I will surrender_

_(Let's be romantic)_

_All I need to say what would you like_

_(It's time to get romantic)_

_I'll give you my love, love, love, love, love_

_Let's be romantic (Oh, baby)_

_Turn the lights down (Turn the lights down low)_

_It's time to get romantic_

_(Do everything romantic now)_

_Light a candle_

_It's time to get romantic_

After the girls were done, Delancey playfully collapsed on the floor and was out of breath.

"You okay, Delancey?" Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Delancey said.

"Well, it looks like you've been improving your dancing skills," Rochelle said.

"Hell, what can I say? I was a former cheerleader."

"Yeah, a former cheerleader, with a movie called 'Undercover Cheerleader' coming out in September," Tina said.

"Yeah," Brittany said as the girls laughed.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the six-Diva tag team match between Ashley, Candice Michelle, and Torrie Wilson versus Melina, Victoria, and Jillian Hall. It was then announced that the Women's Championship match between Brittany, Ashley, and Melina at Wrestlemania was now gonna be a Lumberjill match. The Lumberjills were gonna be Victoria, Extreme Expose, Jillian Hall, Kristal Marshall, Candice Michelle, Trinity, Torrie Wilson, Maria, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Nicole, Tina, Delancey, and Rochelle.

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee for this match, Smackdown Diva Delancey Scott," Lillian Garcia announced.

Delancey was wearing a referee uniform which was the tank top tied at the bottom, black shorts, black boots, and her hair was in ponytails. Delancey walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey posed in the middle blowing a kiss to the fans and waited for the Divas to come out.

Melina's entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain with Jillian and Victoria. The three walked down the ramp and Jillian and Victoria got into the ring first. Then Melina did her infamous ring entrance and she, along with Jillian and Victoria, started badmouthing Delancey and Ashley's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Torrie and Candice following her. The three walked down the ramp and they got into the ring and they were looking to pick a fight with Delancey holding the Divas back. Torrie, Candice, Jillian, and Victoria left the ring as Delancey called for the bell.

Melina slaps Ashley to start the match and bails out of the ring. Delancey ordered Melina to get back into the ring and Torrie puts her back in the ring and Melina is rolled up for two. Melina tags Victoria in and Ashley tags in Candice. Candice gets a spinning heel kick and she does the Go Daddy dance. Melina kicks Candice when she goes off the ropes and Delancey catches her. Victoria puts Candice in the Tree of Woe and Melina splashes her. Melina ties up Candice in the ropes and Jillian tags in and tosses Candice by the hair.

Jillian gets a scoop slam but she misses a leg drop and Candice goes for the tag, but Jillian keeps pulling her back. Candice kicks Jillian off and tags Ashley in. Ashley hits some clotheslines and a headscissors take down and Ashley hits a hurricurrana on Victoria. Torrie spears Victoria from the ring and Ashley tosses Melina in, but gets blindsided by Jillian. Jillian shoves Ashley to the corner and tries to hit a handspring back elbow but it's blocked by Ashley. Ashley then hops on the rope and gets a victory roll for the win.

Ashley and Delancey quickly leave the ring and Candice and Torrie hug Ashley. Then the girls' arms were raised along with Delancey while Melina, Jillian, and Victoria looked on as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the match between Bobby and Vince McMahon.

Earlier, when RAW started, Vince's Executive Assistant, Jonathan Coachman also known as the Coach, announced that the match would be No Disqualification and any "unauthorized" interference would result in a fine and suspension.

Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vince showed off the barber's chair that was sitting at the top left of the ramp and did his usual strutting down the ramp and went into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a blue tube dress with ruched bustline and black boots. Bobby and Delancey walked down the ramp and they stopped a few feet away from the ring. Bobby was staring at Vince dead in the face and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and Delancey stood outside and Vince asked for a microphone and said,

"Hey, Lashley, I'm not gonna embarrass you tonight with my physical superiority, I'm not gonna embarrass you tonight with my intellectual superiority. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna embarrass you tonight the exact same way I said I was going to last week when I guarantee I was gonna pin you tonight 1-2-3. Now you ring the damn bell."

The referee called for the bell but Vince gets out of the ring. Then Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch came out to the ring and they double team Bobby, but Bobby quickly squashes them. Bobby hits a belly-to-belly Suplex to Lance and a lariat to Trevor and then Chris Masters comes out to the ring and goes for the Masterlock but Bobby reverses it and slams down Chris. Johnny Nitro is the next one to come out to the ring but Bobby hits a military press on Johnny and he tosses Chris out. Bobby then hits the old Bulldog Slam on Johnny and then Umaga comes out to the ring and trades blows with Bobby. Bobby gets the advantage but Vince low blows him from behind. Then Umaga hits a Samoan Drop and Vince pins Bobby for the three.

After the match, Umaga hits a Superfly Splash on Bobby and Umaga hits two whipsplashes in the corner. Delancey kept yelling to stop and then Umaga hits the Samoan Spike to put down Bobby. Vince orders the referee to count the pin again and Vince demanded the bell to be rung and for Lillian to announce his victory again.

After that, Vince ordered Umaga to hit another Samoan Spike and Umaga obliges. Then Vince, Umaga, and Armando Alejandro Estrada left the ring as Delancey got into the ring to check on Bobby. Bobby struggled to get up and Delancey cradled him as Vince was celebrating his controversial victory as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Bobby and Delancey were in the locker room and Bobby was laying on Delancey's lap and started to wake up.

"Hey, Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said.

Then Delancey leaned down and hugged Bobby and started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Bobby said rubbing Delancey's back. "It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," Delancey said getting back up. "I didn't expect this to happen. I really didn't. Mr. McMahon couldn't even fight you because he knows you're gonna break him in half. That's why chickened out."

"Don't you worry, Delancey. I'm gonna get my hands on him somehow."

"I know you will."

Then Delancey leaned down and kissed Bobby.

A few minutes later, Delancey was gonna be in an interview with Kimberly.

Kimberly was wearing a black bustier, black unattached sleeves, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Smackdown Diva, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward. "Delancey, several moments ago, everyone has witnessed the ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley getting manhandled by the Intercontinental Champion Umaga and Mr. McMahon just six days before Wrestlemania. What are your thoughts?"

"Kim, my thoughts are simply this," Delancey said. "Mr. McMahon, you're sick, twisted, maniacal, and evil. You chickened out on a match against my boyfriend and got a few superstars to take out instead. That didn't work until you and Umaga got involved. Unauthorized interference? That was nothing but a boldface lie from the beginning. You know what? I can rest assure you that Bobby will beat Umaga at Wrestlemania and you will get your head shaved too. So, Mr. McMahon, it's time for you to grow the hell up!"

Then Delancey walked away.

Later, Delancey and Bobby were walking backstage because of what happened in the tag team match between John and Shawn Michaels versus Dave and the Undertaker.

Near the end of the match, the Undertaker tossed Shawn at Dave when it looked like he was hit a Batista Bomb on John and the Undertaker left the ring. It looked like John and Shawn's double team would lead them to victory and after the two delivered a unified Five-Knuckle Shuffle on Dave, Shawn dropped John with Sweet Chin Music and Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and even Rochelle was shocked and that gave Dave the advantage to cover John to pick up the win.

Then Bobby and Delancey saw Dave and Rochelle coming out of the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, you both saw that, didn't you?" Delancey said.

"I did," Rochelle said.

"I've just seen it," Dave said. "Boy, is John gonna pissed?"

"Of course he's gonna be pissed," Delancey said. "Shawn lied from the beginning saying he had John's back and nothing was gonna happen to him before Wrestlemania. Now how do you think Nicole is gonna feel?"

"Upset, of course," Rochelle said. "Because one, she idolized him, and two, she and John invited him to their wedding. The old Shawn Michaels is back and I hate to agree with 'Rated RKO,' but they were right."

Then John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany came out of the entrance to the arena.

"Yo, John, you all right, man?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I'm all right," John said.

"Man, we're sorry about that."

"Don't be. Something told me that was gonna happen."

"Yeah, Randy Orton and Edge," Nicole said.

"I'm telling you, this has been a crazy night for all of us," Brittany said.

"Yeah, but Dave got lucky in the end," Tina said.

"Thanks, I needed that," Dave said.

"How about we get outta here?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired," Rochelle said.

"Let's go," Bobby said.

Then everyone walked away.


	46. Crystal Clear Before Wrestlemania

**Chapter 46: Crystal Clear Before Wrestlemania**

ECW and Smackdown was in Grand Rapids, Michigan and Delancey was gonna be the special guest ring announcer for the five-on-five Diva tag team match which was Ashley, Maria, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, and Mickie James versus Melina, Victoria, Jillian Hall, Kristal Marshall, and Michelle McCool.

Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room on her laptop computer because yesterday, she, Rochelle, and Nicole were asked to write a special blog for Wrestlemania 23 entitled "Angels and World Champions" meaning the members of "Eddie's Angels" talking about what they think of their World Champion significant others. This was an idea used from an episode of "One Tree Hill" when a class assignment reveals the deepest secrets and desires of the students at Tree Hill High. Delancey looked at a picture of her, Bobby, and his daughter, Kyra, and Delancey started typing on her computer.

"_Over the past seven months, I've known Bobby Lashley: role model, Bobby Lashley: former Army sergeant, Bobby Lashley: great father, Bobby Lashley: entrepreneur, Bobby Lashley: former United States Champion, and Bobby Lashley: current ECW World Champion. Today, I'm dating Bobby Lashley, Donald Trump's representative, a true dominator, and a hero."_

Meanwhile, Rochelle was in the catering room on her laptop computer typing her blog.

"_For a year and a half I've spent my life with Dave Batista, I learned something. I do ignore his entrance theme 'I Walk Alone' by Saliva and the truth is, he's not alone because he's got me, his right hand Playboy Sex Kitten. And he may be quiet outside the ring, but inside the ring, he's a force to be reckon with. And for the people saying so much flack about him, I wish they would just leave him alone."_

Then Rochelle looked down on a picture on the table and it was a picture of Dave carrying Rochelle in his arms and Rochelle lifting her right arm and right leg.

A few minutes later, Delancey came out of the Women's Locker Room and immediately saw Brittany walking towards her.

"Hey, Brittany," Delancey said.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it just so happens that Jeff, Matt Hardy, and CM Punk are teaming with Edge to go up against King Booker, Finlay, Mr. Kennedy, and Randy Orton tonight on ECW."

"Oh, that's gonna be interesting considering what happened last night."

"Yeah, and Jeff is facing Randy tonight on Smackdown."

"Well, my advice to you is be careful."

"Don't worry, I will. How are you and Bobby holding up?"

"We're holding up just fine. I don't think Mr. McMahon is gonna show up because I know he's too chicken to face my boyfriend."

"Tell me about it?"

"So, you still coming to Rochelle's bridal luncheon tomorrow after the press conference?"

"You know I'm gonna be there especially when the press conference is gonna be at Trump Towers in my hometown of New York City."

"I know. Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah. Is there any chance that you could meet the new Miss USA?"

"I hope so."

A little later, ECW was on and Delancey was walking with Extreme Expose because Delancey was going to watch the girls' performance backstage.

"Alright, Delancey," Kelly said, "you are so gonna be happy when you become part of Extreme Expose."

"Yeah, you're gonna get a 101 crash course," Layla said.

"Well, I could get a little nervous next week," Delancey said.

"Don't worry," Brooke said. "You will do fine."

"Well, we gotta go out there," Kelly said.

"Okay, break a leg," Delancey said as the girls walked away.

Back at the arena, Kelly's entrance theme played and Extreme Expose came out from the curtain. The girls walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and they got on the apron getting into position.

"It's time for Extreme Expose," Justin Roberts announced.

Then "Whisper in Ya Ear" by the Ying Yang Twins started playing and Extreme Expose started to dance.

_Hey, how ya doing lil' momma _

_Let me whisper in ya ear _

_Tell ya something that ya might like to hear _

_Got a sexy ... body and yo ... look soft _

_Mind if I touch it and see if it's soft? _

_Naw, I'm just playin, less you say I can _

_And I'm known to be a real nasty man _

_And they say a closed mouth don't give in _

_And I don't mind askin' for ... _

_Ya heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed _

_You can start using your head _

_You like to ..._

_Have your legs open all in the buck _

_Do it up, slappin' ... cause the sex get ruff _

_Switch the position hurry and get down to business _

_So you can see what you been missing _

_Get my ... on _

_Bet you ain't never had nothin' like this _

_Just wait til you see my ... _

_Wait 'til you see my ... _

_Wait 'til you see my ..._

_Wait 'til you see my ..._

_I'm gon' beat that ... up _

_Wait 'til you see my ..._

_Wait 'til you see my ..._

_Wait 'til you see my ..._

_I'm gon beat that ... up _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Backstage, Delancey was clapping for Extreme Expose with a big smile on her face.

For a while, Delancey was hanging around in the private room and then it was time for the interview between Bobby and Vince McMahon. Bobby was in the locker room and Vince was in his world headquarters studios in Stamford, Connecticut.

"Gentlemen, after what happened on RAW," Joey Styles said, "how are you both feeling heading into Wrestlemania this Sunday?"

"Well, first of all, let me speak about it," Vince said, "it is so great for me to be in the comfort of my world headquarters studios in Stamford, Connecticut because that means that I don't have to breathe the same air as you, Bobby Lashley. But to answer the question, I'm gonna feel a lot better after Wrestlemania than I do right now because I gotta tell you, I haven't shaved, you could hear my voice, it's a little hoarse. I was up practically all night long partying down. I mean, we were celebrating, it's sort of a pre-Wrestlemania celebration. I mean, everybody all over the world saw it. Shot the half of Bobby, hooked him up, 1-2-3. And you know what? It wasn't that difficult to do. I mean, I thought you, Bobby, were, you know, a pretty tough guy. You got extraordinary credentials. I mean, you've been on a winning streak here, no question about that. And you're a fair athlete. But when you're matched against someone of my physical prowess, when you're matched against someone of my superior intellectual, and by the way, be happy. Be very happy I didn't take off my sweatshirt off last night, otherwise, I would've shown you what a true man looks like. So, I think, Bobby, you can be kind of counting your lucky stars or your lucky charms or whatever the hell it is you count, I mean, because I'm not there tonight. So, that's a good thing for you because if I were there, Bobby Lashley, I don't know what I would do quite frankly. I don't know what it is about me, whether or not it is the competitiveness about me, whether or not is that law of the jungle, I don't know what it is inside me that has to come out sometimes and it's gonna come out when I see Umaga stick his thumb right down your throat. It's gonna come out, Bobby Lashley, when I see Umaga coming off that top rope just like he did to you last night, splat! 1-2-3, and the look of your face knowing that you've let Donald Trump down, you've let your girlfriend, Delancey Scott down, you've let everyone down, Bobby Lashley. You let yourself down, Bobby Lashley, and that's gonna get right in your gut and twist you and make you half the man you already are because at the end of Wrestlemania, Bobby Lashley, I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, will still have his hair, and that means that your future, Mr. Lashley, is bleak, very bleak. You're like an irritate to me. You really don't mean that much and sure you've had a bit of a winning streak as of late and sure of that nature, but you're kind of like a nat flying around, you know." Vince makes a buzzing sound and a splat with his hands. "After that, it's practically over for you, pal. So be happy I'm not there tonight because if I were, I couldn't help myself, I just have to walk right up to you and just beat the hell right of you like I've done before."

"Listen, you old bastard," Bobby said. "After Wrestlemania, you're gonna leave one bald-headed son of a bitch."

After the interview was over, Delancey immediately cracked up.

"Oh, Mr. McMahon," Delancey said, "you messed with the wrong man and you are so gonna get your head shaved."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the five-on-five Diva tag team match between Ashley, Maria, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, and Mickie James versus Melina, Victoria, Jillian Hall, Kristal Marshall, and Michelle McCool. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee for this match, Rochelle Kennedy and the special guest ring announcer, Delancey Scott," Tony Chimel announced.

Delancey was wearing a black and gold metallic cut-out front halter top and black pants. Rochelle was wearing a referee uniform which was the tank top tied at the bottom, black pants, and her hair was in a ponytail. The two Divas walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. The girls got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. Delancey asked for a microphone and said,

"The following match is a five-on-five Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall." Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria, Jillian Hall, Kristal Marshall, and Michelle McCool following her. "Introducing first, the team of Victoria, Jillian Hall, Kristal Marshall, Michelle McCool, and Melina."

The five walked down the aisle and Jillian, Victoria, Kristal, and Michelle got into the ring first. Then Melina did her infamous ring entrance and she, along with the others, started badmouthing Delancey and Rochelle and Ashley's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Torrie, Mickie, Maria, and Candice following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Maria, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, and Ashley," Delancey announced.

The five walked down the aisle and they got into the ring and they were staring at the other five Divas with Rochelle keeping them separate. Torrie, Candice, Maria, Ashley, Jillian, Victoria, Melina, and Kristal left the ring as Rochelle called for the bell.

Mickie and Victoria started the match as Victoria goes for a kick to the midsection but has it blocked and then finds herself flipped over onto the canvas at the hands of Mickie. Mickie runs to the ropes and delivers a powerful dropkick to Victoria's chest and gets a two count. Mickie goes to the ropes for some leverage but is assaulted by Michelle, who is then tagged in. Michelle and Victoria double team Mickie with a double vertical suplex and Michelle pinned Mickie for a two count and Michelle drags Mickie to the corner and slams her head into the turnbuckle.

Michelle forces her boot into Mickie's throat for a choke and then tags in Melina. Melina delivers some right hands and then chokes Mickie over the top rope as Rochelle makes the five count. Melina argues with Rochelle as Melina looks to pick a fight with her and Jillian is tagged in and she grabs Mickie by the hair and plunging her across the ring like a rag doll. Jillian follows up by tagging in Victoria and she quickly bodyslams Mickie into the mat. Victoria rushes to the top ropes and hits a moonsault but misses. Mickie manages to tag Candice in and Candice hits a running spin kick to Victoria. Candice does her GoDaddy dance before dropping an elbow drop to Victoria for a two count and Maria gets tagged in and places Victoria in the corner where she proceeds to hit a bronco buster.

Torrie is then tagged in and she signals for a stinkface and pulls up her tight pants to perform the act. Victoria's face is in Torrie's butt now and Jillian gets tagged in as does Ashley and the pair once again meet but Jillian goes down fast with a boot to the midsection. Michelle enters and gets a clothesline as does Kristal. Ashley signals for Melina as Jillian reappears and delivers a boot to Ashley's stomach. Jillian goes for a powerbomb but Ashley reverses it into a rollup for the three count.

"Here are your winners, Maria, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, and Ashley," Delancey said.

Torrie, Candice, Maria, and Mickie got into the ring and celebrated with Ashley. Then the girls' arms were raised along with Rochelle while Melina, Jillian, Victoria, Michelle, and Kristal looked on as Delancey went to join the girls in the ring. They continued to celebrate as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the biggest interview in the history of sports-entertainment with Dave and the Undertaker.

Earlier, John "Bradshaw" Layfield was supposed to be interviewing the two superstars until Stone Cold Steve Austin made an appearance and stunned JBL with the Stone Cold Stunner not once, but twice.

Now, Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long was in the ring with security guards.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Theodore said, "after what just happened to JBL, the biggest interview in the history of sports-entertainment is still going to take place as scheduled. So without further ado, let me introduce to you the man that at Wrestlemania will be defending the World Heavyweight Championship, he is the Animal, Batista."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle, Angel, and Delancey following him. Rochelle was wearing a tan succulent dress that wraps with a keyhole opening at the back and a black leather gold-tone link belt and black boots. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeled in front of him and Delancey stood on the side. The three walked arm-in-arm down the aisle and got into the ring.

"And his opponent," Theodore said, "he is the Phenom of the WWE, the Undertaker."

Then the lights went out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with smoke filling around the ramp. He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps. The lights came back on and the Undertaker got into the ring. Dave and the Undertaker had to be separated by the line of security.

"Now, gentlemen, Batista, Undertaker," Theodore said, "let me remind you that Wrestlemania is not tonight, it is this Sunday. So I suggest you two control your tempers and let cooler heads prevail and as General Manager of Smackdown, I am demanding that. Now Batista, I'm going to begin with you. Eight weeks ago, when the Undertaker chose to challenge you for your World Title at Wrestlemania, you made it clear that you had a lot of respect for the Undertaker. But now since that time and all the things that have gone down between you two, do you still have that same level of respect?"

Dave stared at the Undertaker and said,

"No."

"Excuse me," Theodore said as he went through the security to the Undertaker. "Mr. Undertaker, how do you react to that lack of respect?" The Undertaker says nothing at all as he kept staring at Dave. "Alright, okay. Excuse me." Then Theodore went through the security again to Dave. "Well, I'll tell you what. Let's cut to the chase. Batista, in your mind, what is it going to take for you to beat the Undertaker?"

"It's going to take 48 hours," Dave said. "You hear me? In 48 hours, I'm going to whip your ass!"

Then Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the Undertaker removes his jacket and his hat as Dave muscled his way past the security and goes aft the Undertaker and they punch each other. The security try to separate them but the Undertaker went after Dave again. They are separated yet again before they both break free and go after each other. The Undertaker goes after Dave and they're outside the ring and at each other with security trying to separate them. Dave got back into the ring and then the Undertaker got back in the ring straight after him and they're at each other continuously as more officials were entering the ring. The Undertaker takes out all of the guards and officials holding him back and charges out at Dave who just comes through those holding him back and drops the Undertaker with a Spinebuster!

The security guards all exit the ring as Dave left the ring with Delancey and Rochelle joining him and the three walked up the aisle as the Undertaker sat up in the middle on the ring! The Undertaker stared at Dave and makes the throat slash gesture as Dave yells at him "48 hours!" Smackdown came to a close with Wrestlemania right around the corner in five days.


	47. A Special Dav in NYC

**Chapter 47: A Special Dav in NYC**

The next day was the day of the Wrestlemania 23 press conference at Trump Towers in New York City and Rochelle's bridal luncheon.

The press conference was great along with thousands of fans up and down Trump Towers. The superstars in attendance besides Bobby and Delancey were John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Dave, Rochelle, Shawn Michaels, Melina, Ashley, Vince McMahon, Umaga, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, and Donald Trump. Everyone was talking about what will they bring to Wrestlemania 23 on Sunday but the real surprise was at the end of the press conference.

"Stone Cold" Steve Austin invited Vince and Donald down for one last photo opportunity while they both had hair but when Donald offered Vince a handshake, Vince pulled away and he tugged at Donald's jacket and tie and messed with his hair. Then Donald responded by slapping Vince in the face.

Vince was angry and had to be restrained by a member of Donald's security team who had to keep Vince at bay. And in one last act of defiance, Vince turned and went to slap Bobby, but that only enraged Bobby to grab Vince and toss him over a table. At that point, Vince had enough and he stormed off the press conference set.

After the press conference was over, Bobby, Delancey, and Donald walked backstage.

"Donald, are you okay?" Delancey said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Donald said.

"Wow, I couldn't believe that you had the guts to slap my boss in the face."

"Hey, I guess shoving Vince over a table wasn't enough," Bobby said.

"Well, it wasn't," Donald said.

Then Donald's children Ivanka, Eric, and Donald Jr. came forward.

"Hey, dad, are you all right?" Donald Jr. said.

"I'm fine," Donald said.

"Hey, Bobby," Eric said, "thanks for having my dad's back. I appreciate it."

"Hey, what can I say?" Bobby said. "Your dad's a great guy."

"Hey, Delancey," Ivanka said, "I guess you and I lucked out on having a great man in our lives."

"No, that would be you, me, and Melania," Delancey said.

"Oh, right."

"Hey, Bobby and Delancey," Donald said, "I got some I want you to meet. Rachel!"

Then Miss USA 2007 Rachel Smith came forward.

"Rachel, these are my friends ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley and Delancey Scott from the WWE," Donald said. "Bobby and Delancey, this is Miss USA 2007 Rachel Smith."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Bobby said shaking Rachel's hand.

"You too," Rachel said.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Miss USA herself," Delancey said shaking Rachel's hand.

Then she screamed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Delancey, breathe," Delancey said as everyone laughed.

"Hey, since you got to be a judge at the Miss Universe pageant last year," Donald said, "how about a picture of you and Rachel together?"

"Are you kidding? I love to."

Then Delancey and Rachel got close together as photographers came forward and took some pictures. Then they walked away.

"Well, I have to get going," Rachel said.

"Okay," Donald said.

"Bobby and Delancey, it was nice to meet you both."

"You too," Bobby said as Rachel walked away.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I met Miss USA," Delancey said. "My parents are so not gonna believe me."

"Oh, they'll believe you, alright."

"I hope so. Hey, Donald, before we go, we got some friends we want you to meet."

"Okay," Donald said.

"Hey, John, Nicole!"

John and Nicole heard Delancey's voice and they saw her. Delancey also wanted Dave, Rochelle, Brittany, and Tina to come meet Donald. Then the group came forward.

"Donald, Ivanka, Eric, and Donald Jr.," Delancey said, "these are our friends John Cena, Nicole Mitchell, Dave Batista, Rochelle Kennedy, Brittany Swanson, and Tina Alexander."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Donald said shaking everyone's hand.

"You too," John said.

"It must be great to be friends with a great guy like Bobby."

"Don't we know it," Nicole said.

"Hey, I have an idea. I'm having a party after Wrestlemania on Sunday and I would love to invite all of you, including Bobby and Delancey."

"Wow, are you serious?" Rochelle said.

"You sure we're not gonna be a burden to you?" Dave said.

"Hey, when you're friends with Bobby Lashley and Delancey Scott," Donald said, "you receive a special invitation."

"Well, by all means, we kindly accept your invitation," Brittany said.

"Good. Well, I gotta get going. It's nice to meet all of you and I'll see you this weekend."

"Take care, Donald," Bobby said as Donald and his family walked away.

"Wow, you two are getting a lot of special treatment," Tina said.

"Hey, it's stretch for Bobby and me," Delancey said, "and we like it."

"So, how much is Donald paying you both?" Dave asked.

"Dave!" John, Nicole, Tina, Rochelle, and Brittany said.

"What?"

"Hey, that's okay," Bobby said. "We would tell you, but we rather not."

"Besides, I still can't believe Donald had the guts to slap our boss in the face," Nicole said. "I'm still shocked."

"Well, I'll bet everyone will pick up on that," Delancey said, "and Bobby finally got what he wanted and Mr. McMahon deserved it."

"Well, this is gonna be one Wrestlemania everybody will never forget," Dave said.

"Mmm-hmm," Rochelle said as she looked at her watch. "Well, baby, the girls and I got to get going. We gotta pick my mom and Jennifer up at the hotel."

"Alright."

"Alright, we'll see you guys," Delancey said.

"See ya," John said.

Then Delancey, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle walked away.

Several minutes later, the girls along with Rochelle's mom, Janet and Janet's co-worker, Jennifer arrived at Burton Doyle Steakhouse. The hostess lead the women to a private room and they sat down. Then the waiter came over and Delancey, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Rochelle, Janet, and Jennifer ordered their drinks.

"Well, this place is nice," Rochelle said.

"Yes, and quiet before I have to go back out with John to the USA Network Upfront party," Nicole said.

"Well, how about we get this started by giving Rochelle her presents," Jennifer said.

"I would like that," Delancey said as Jennifer picked up her present from the floor.

"Here, Rochelle. This is from me."

Jennifer gave her present to Rochelle. Rochelle opened it and inside were four white pillar candles.

"Oh, wow, candles," Rochelle said. "Thank you, Jenn."

"You're welcome," Jennifer said.

"Okay, I'm next," Delancey said as she picked up her present from the floor.

Delancey gave her present to Rochelle. Rochelle opened it and inside was a white Venise lace corset from Frederick's of Hollywood.

"Uh, wow," Rochelle said as everyone laughed. "Um, thanks, Delancey."

"Hey, I know you too well because that's something you would wear on your wedding night," Delancey said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay, me next," Nicole said as she picked up her present from the floor.

Nicole gave her present to Rochelle. Rochelle opened it and inside was a white crystal basket set including a shower gel, body lotion, a body shimmer powder puff, a powder puff."

"Wow, this is nice," Rochelle said. "Thanks, Nicole."

"You're welcome," Nicole said as she and Rochelle hugged.

"And finally me," Janet said as she picked up her present from the floor.

Janet gave her present to Rochelle. Rochelle opened it and inside was a wedding throw that said, "To have and to hold from this day forward. Dave and Rochelle, April 28, 2007."

"Ah, thanks, mom," Rochelle said.

"You're welcome," Janet said as she and Rochelle hugged.

"Sorry Brittany and I couldn't get you any presents," Tina said.

"Oh, it's okay," Rochelle said. "Just you two being here is enough for me."

Then the waiter came with their drinks and the women ordered their food.

"Well, Rochelle," Brittany said, "in just one month, you're gonna be Mrs. Batista. You must be pretty excited."

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty excited," Rochelle said. "I'm telling you, when Dave proposed to me, I was very overwhelmed and of course, this was a couple of weeks after he returned from six months of recovering his tricep. I missed him so much and I know he missed me. I know that the time he's been away, he's been thinking about me and couldn't wait to ask me to marry him. I still remember the first time we met and of course, our back and forth flirtation that finally led us to our first time in September 2005 and everything else. Ladies, I'm marrying a two-time World Heavyweight Champion who could possibly end the Undertaker's 14-0 winning streak at Wrestlemania this Sunday."

"Well, this calls for a toast," Delancey said as the girls got up from the seats. "Rochelle, may all your wishes come true coming next month."

Then the girls tipped their glasses and took a sip.

A couple of hours later, Delancey returned to her and Bobby's hotel room and sat her purse on the chair. She then sat in the chair in front of the desk and turned on her laptop computer. It was loaded and Delancey clicked on the internet browser and it came on with the WWE website. Delancey clicked on the link that leads to Eddie's Angels' blog website and it appeared on the screen. Delancey saw a picture of John standing behind Nicole with his arms wrapped around her and they were cheek to cheek with smiles on their faces. Then Delancey began to read Nicole's blog.

"_Everybody knows and loves John Cena. I know I do. But I soon discovered that not only he's a triple threat in music, movies, and wrestling, he's also a great husband. My senses and visions told me that all through the first time we met: Survivor Series 2004."_

Delancey smiled and then Bobby walked inside the hotel room.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Reading this blog on the WWE website."

"What about?"

"Take a look."

Bobby walked over to the desk and stood behind Delancey. Bobby looked at the laptop computer and read Nicole and Rochelle's blogs until he reached Delancey's blog.

"_Over the past seven months, I've known Bobby Lashley: role model, Bobby Lashley: former Army sergeant, Bobby Lashley: great father, Bobby Lashley: entrepreneur, Bobby Lashley: former United States Champion, and Bobby Lashley: current ECW World Champion. Today, I'm dating Bobby Lashley, Donald Trump's representative, a true dominator, and a hero."_

"Wow, that's really nice," Bobby said.

"I meant every word," Delancey said. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have you."

Then Bobby leaned down and kissed Delancey.


	48. Hall of Fame Ceremony

**Chapter 48: Hall of Fame Ceremony **

Three days later…..

The Hall of Fame ceremony was in Detroit, Michigan and Bobby and Delancey were in their hotel room getting ready.

Bobby was already in his suit and Delancey was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. After a few minutes, Delancey came out in her sparkling tan gown, her hair curled, clear heels, and her locket on. Bobby's eyes widen in amazement and gave a long whistle.

"Wow, you look really beautiful," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you for Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, I couldn't find anything fancy to go with this dress so I decided to wear my locket. It's been giving me luck and happiness since you gave it to me and I thank you for it."

"You're welcome."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other.

"So, you ready?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, let's go," Delancey said.

Bobby and Delancey left the hotel room and when the two arrived outside the hotel, Bobby and Delancey got inside a black limo and made their way to the FOX Theatre where the Hall of Fame ceremony was being held.

When the limo arrived there, Bobby got out of it first and did the real gentleman thing by extending his hand to Delancey. She took it and Bobby helped her out of the limo. The two walked inside the theatre and walked towards a crowd of WWE Superstars and their guests and they spotted John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Brittany, and Tina.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she hugged Nicole.

Then Delancey gave a look to John and Dave because of what they were wearing.

"Okay, timeout," Delancey said. "Didn't you guys wear black at last year's ceremony?"

"Yeah," John said. "So? I mean, you like wearing black most of the time."

"So? I can't help it."

"So, what's your point?" Dave said.

"No offense, Dave. But John, isn't that the same suit you wore at last year's ceremony?"

"Yes, Delancey," Nicole said. "Besides, I like this suit because my husband looks hot in it."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, John and Dave."

"Hey, it's alright," Dave said. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Is that the dress you bought when you went shopping with Ivanka Trump?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, it is."

"It looks really good on you."

"Yeah, I'm jealous," Brittany said.

"So where are you all sitting?" Bobby said.

"Well, I'm sitting with Jeff, Brittany, and Matt in the far middle," Tina said.

"John, Dave, Rochelle, and I are sitting in the front," Nicole said.

"Well, I think Bobby and I are sitting behind you, Dave and Rochelle," Delancey said.

"That's cool," Rochelle said.

Then Johnny Nitro and Melina walked by the group and gave them a look.

"Alright, let's go take our seats before I have to kill somebody in the FOX Theatre," Delancey said.

"Yeah, let's do that," Brittany said.

Then everyone went their ways to the theatre.

The Hall of Fame ceremony was truly a wonderful ceremony. This year's inductees were Nick Bockwinkel, the Wild Samoans, Mr. Fuji, the "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, the Original Sheik, RAW announcer Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Mr. Perfect.

One interesting moment of the ceremony was when the "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes did his signature dance with Kristal and even Delancey and Rochelle danced along.

After that, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle were in the lobby waiting for John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff until Delancey and Rochelle saw Vickie Guerrero walking by.

"Hey, could you guys hold on for a minute?" Delancey said.

"Okay," Bobby said.

"Come on, Rochelle."

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked over to Vickie.

"Hello, Vickie," Rochelle said.

Then Vickie turned around and jumped to see and Delancey and Rochelle.

"What do you want?" Vickie said.

"Look, I thought you should know that I'm going to ECW after Wrestlemania to join Bobby," Delancey said, "and I'm warning you that if you try any funny stuff while I'm at ECW, I'm not going to hold Rochelle back this time."

"We thought you should know that," Rochelle said.

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked away with Vickie giving no reaction.

Several minutes later, John, Nicole, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff, Brittany, and Tina arrived at the Classic Grille & Bar. The gang was seated and the waiter came over and Bobby ordered champagne.

"So any thoughts on Wrestlemania?" Tina said.

"Well, like 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin said," Delancey said, "a billionaire will be leaving Wrestlemania bald and it's Vince McMahon."

"Gee, I wonder what he could do if he were to have his head shaved bald." Nicole said.

"Raise hell, of course."

"Well, he deserves to have his head shaved because as much hell he's been putting me through," Bobby said, "it's time to turn the tables."

"Well, Bobby," John said, "I'll be rooting for you because that Umaga is one tough son of a bitch."

"Thanks, John." Then Bobby and John gave each other a five. "So what about your match with Shawn Michaels?"

"Well, I'm gonna do my best because this match could be a buzzkiller."

"Trust me," Nicole said. "My husband and my wrestling idol in the same ring, it's gonna be big."

"What about the World Heavyweight Championship match?" Brittany said. "It looks like you got your work cut out, Dave."

"Well, I hope it's worth it because I know I'll retain my World Title and end the Undertaker's winning streak," Dave said.

"Well, we wish you luck," Jeff said.

"Thanks, Jeff."

Then the waiter came with glasses of champagne and sat them on the table and walked away.

"You know what?" Bobby said standing up holding his glass, "I think this calls for a toast……to another great Wrestlemania and for Mr. McMahon getting his head shaved bald."

Everyone laughed and tipped their glasses and took a sip.

About 25 minutes later...

Everyone was eating dinner and drinking champagne and having a great conversation. Bobby turned his head to look at Delancey, but she wasn't in her seat. Bobby figured Delancey needed fresh air, so he got up from his seat to look for her. Bobby went to the outdoor section of the restaurant and spotted Nicole looking at the view of Detroit. He walked over to her.

"Hey," Bobby said as Delancey turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the view of Detroit and Ford Field," Delancey said. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Then Bobby noticed Delancey smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just excited about tomorrow and the fact that Donald trump chose you as his representative. He made the right decision."

"Yes, he did. I mean, I didn't expect this, but standing by Donald Trump's side is a huge honor."

"Yeah, who would've thought of that? You know, Bobby, I'm really proud of you of everything you've done so far and if you win this match, you're gonna make me even prouder."

"And I plan on doing that."

Then Bobby and Delancey shared a long, passionate kiss.


	49. Wrestlemania 23

**Chapter 49: Wrestlemania 23**

The next day, Wrestlemania 23, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Detroit, Michigan at Ford Field with a record-breaking attendance of 80,103 fans. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

Bobby and Delancey drove down to Ford Field and when they arrived there at the parking lot, Bobby and Delancey got out of the car and took their stuff out. Then they went inside the arena.

"Wow, I can't believe we're here together at Wrestlemania," Delancey said. "I have a pretty good feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too," Bobby said.

"Well, I have to go to the Women's Locker Room and you better get ready, soldier."

"Well, I'm about to start."

"I'll see you later."

Delancey kissed Bobby and the two went their separate ways.

Delancey walked down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside

"Hello, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle said as Delancey sat her stuff down and sat down.

"Oh, my God, I'm here, I'm pumped, and I'm ready."

"I know just how you feel," Brittany said. "I couldn't sleep thinking about today. I'm just too excited."

"Well, this is your first Wrestlemania and you know we'll be at ringside for the Women's Championship Lumberjill match."

"Yeah, not to mention you standing alongside Donald Trump for the Battle of the Billionaires match," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I'm jealous of you, Delancey," Nicole said.

"And I love you too," Delancey said.

"Speaking of Donald Trump," Tina said, "are we still going to his party tonight?"

"You know we are," Brittany said.

"Good, I could use a little unwinding after my husband's match against Shawn," Nicole said.

"Come here, girls," Delancey said as everyone gathered around. "This happens to be the greatest spectacle of sports-entertainment and since one of us five girls is competing this year, let's witness this event and enjoy it while we can and hope for the best. Okay? Wrestlemania 23 on three." Delancey, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle put each other's hand on top of the other. "Ready? 1, 2, 3……"

"Wrestlemania 23!" the girls shouted and cheered

Later, Wrestlemania 23 was on and Delancey and Rochelle, along with Angel were walking to the locker room to join Dave for the World Heavyweight Championship match coming up. When the two girls reached the locker room, Rochelle knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Dave said from inside.

"It's Rochelle and Delancey," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked inside.

"Hey, champ, you ready?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, I am," Dave said. "I'm totally ready."

"I can't believe this," Delancey said. "Your dream match against the Undertaker and his 14-0 winning streak. Man, this is big for you."

"I know, I can't believe it either. This is actually coming true."

"Well, how about we get our asses out there right now?" Rochelle said.

"Let's go."

Then the three left the locker room.

Then it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match between Dave and the Undertaker. Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long was announcing the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Theodore announced, "this match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with Rochelle, Angel, and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a green leaf-print gown with a slit in the middle and Rochelle was wearing a red mambo tube dress with a slit on the left side and white sequined flower design and red flared unattached sleeves. The girls were standing in the middle of the stage as Dave went on both sides of the stage turning on the spotlights. Then he did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeled in front of him and Delancey stood on the side.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Rochelle Kennedy and Delancey Scott, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, the Animal, Batista," Theodore said.

The three walked arm-in-arm down the aisle and got into the ring. Dave got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air and got back down. Then the lights went out and druids came out from sides of the stage with fire torches and were walking all over the stage. They stopped in their positions and then pyro and came off in the stage. Then the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with smoke filling around the ramp and stage.

"And introducing the challenger, he is the Phenom of the WWE, the Undertaker," Theodore said.

He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps. The lights came back on and the Undertaker got into the ring. He took off his coat and hat and Delancey and Rochelle left the ring as the referee raised the World Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Dave speared Undertaker immediately and hit some punches in the corner. Taker reversed positions and pounded Dave with punches. Dave responded with shoulderblocks to the gut and Dave whipped Taker across the ring and hit a clothesline then clotheslined him to the floor. Taker landed on his feet and pulled Dave out and they slugged it out on the floor. Dave whipped Undertaker into the ringsteps and rolled back into the ring. Then Dave came back out and tossed Undertaker back in.

Dave went to the top rope and hit a flying shoulderblock for a two count and Dave hit some punches, but ran into Undertaker's boot to the face. Dave absorbed the shot and came right back with a clothesline. They exchanged punches and Dave slammed Undertaker. Dave went for a kick but Taker caught it and then hit a series of rights and lefts to the gut. Dave and Taker were punching each other back and forth and Undertaker whipped Dave across the ring and hit a running splash. Taker hit a second and then gave Dave Snake-Eyes and a boot to the face. Undertaker dropped the leg for a two count and Undertaker went for the Old School rope walk and hit the top rope forearm. Undertaker called for a chokeslam but Dave blocked it and pulled Taker's hand off his throat. Dave hit a knee to the gut but Taker came back with a shoulderblock. Undertaker got a two count and then punched Dave to the floor. Undertaker rammed Dave into the ringsteps and then stretched him over the ring apron and hit an elbow and then kicked him in the head. Undertaker went for the ring apron legdrop and nailed it bringing Dave to the floor with it. Dave slowly got up on the floor and Undertaker dove over the top rope and hit a tope.

Taker pounded Dave on the floor rolling in briefly to break up the count. Dave reversed a whip and sent Undertaker into the timekeeper's table. Dave pounded Undertaker on the floor and was clearing off the RAW and ECW announce tables and putting Taker on the RAW one. Dave stood on the RAW announce table, lifted Undertaker, and powerslammed him through the ECW announce table. Dave shoved Undertaker back into the ring for a two count, hit a series of punches, then covered him for another two count. Dave set up for a powerbomb, but Taker backed him into a corner and hit a pair of back elbows. Taker went for a whip, but Dave blocked it and hit a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count. Dave kicked Taker in a corner and then got on the second rope and started punching him, arguing with the referee in between shots. Undertaker pulled Dave off the ropes and gave him the Last Ride powerbomb for a two count. Both men got to their feet and Undertaker hit a series of rights. Dave reversed a whip and hit a spinebuster and Dave called for his powerbomb, but Undertaker sat up and rose to his feet. Dave went for a clothesline, but Undertaker ducked it and hit a chokeslam for a two count. Undertaker called for the tombstone and Undertaker lifted Dave, but Dave floated over and speared the Undertaker.

Dave hit the Batista Bomb but Undertaker got a shoulder up at the two and a half count. Dave was stunned, so was Delancey and Rochelle. Dave went for a second one, but Undertaker backdropped him. Undertaker went for a punch but Dave ducked it and scooped him up for a slam. Undertaker floated over and shoved Dave into the turnbuckles. Dave staggered out, Undertaker lifted him, and delivered the tombstone piledriver for the win.

Rochelle was most shocked as the Undertaker continued his Wrestlemania winning streak at 15-0 and captured the World Heavyweight Championship. The referee gave the Undertaker the World Title belt and quickly left the ring. Then Delancey and Rochelle got into the ring to check on Dave and they helped him out of the ring. The three walked up the ramp and got into the back.

"Dave, are you all right?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Dave said.

"Damn, I thought for sure you was gonna win this match," Delancey said. "I don't know what it is about the Undertaker that keeps him winning at every Wrestlemania."

"Me either," Rochelle said.

"I'm sorry, Dave."

"It's okay," Dave said. "It's not your fault."

"Well, I guess this is it. It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, it was," Rochelle said.

"Well, I better catch up with Bobby. I'll see you later."

"Alright, Delancey," Dave said.

Then Delancey walked away.

A little later, Bobby and Delancey were walking to the locker room to join Donald Trump for the Battle of the Billionaires match coming up. When the two reached the locker room, Delancey knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Donald said from inside.

"It's Bobby and Delancey," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked inside and Donald had former Miss USA 2006 Tara Conner with him.

"Hey, Donald, how are you?" Bobby said.

"I'm doing great, Bobby," Delancey

"Oh, my God, hi," Delancey said.

"Hi, how are you?" Tara said walking over to Delancey and shaking her hand.

"I'm doing great. I can't believe this. Miss USA 2006 Tara Conner herself. Listen, behind the drinking and all that stuff, I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Tara is gonna accompany me to the ring and I have Miss Teen USA, Miss Universe, and Miss USA sitting in the crowd rooting for me," Donald said.

"Oh, my God," Delancey said. "This is gonna be a fabulous night."

"Well, what are we waiting for? You ready, Bobby?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Bobby said.

"Well, let's go."

Then everyone left the locker room.

Then it was time for the Battle of the Billionaires match between Donald Trump with Bobby versus Vince McMahon with Umaga.

The stipulations were that if a Superstar won his match, then their opponent's representative would have his head shaved.

A barber's chair was pulled to ringside complete with it's own entrance music and Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from behind. Vince did his usual strutting down the ramp and showed off the barber's chair and went into the ring. Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with Armando Alejandro Estrada who was holding the Intercontinental Title belt. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Donald Trump's entrance theme played and he comes out from behind with Tara following him. The two walked down the ramp as money came down from the ceiling and Donald gets in the ring as Vince, Armando, and Umaga left the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from behind. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from behind. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off and got into the ring. Bobby then held for ropes for Delancey to come in the ring. Delancey hugged Donald as Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and shook Donald's hand. Then Delancey left the ring as she walked over and greeted Miss Teen USA Katie Blair, Miss USA Rachel Smith, and Miss Universe Zuleyka Mendoza who were sitting with the crowd.

Then "Stone Cold" Steve Austin's entrance theme played and he comes out from behind in a referee uniform. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He gets on the turnbuckles and raising his arms in the air and gets back down. Then Donald got of the ring and Umaga got back in the ring as Steve called for the bell.

Bobby and Umaga charged into each other at the start and neither man budged. Bobby hit a series of right hands, and Umaga shoved him, but Bobby hit a clothesline in the corner. Bobby hit some punches in the corner and Steve told him to break. When he didn't, Steve pulled Bobby out of the corner. Then Umaga kicked Bobby and whipped him into a corner. Bobby dodged a charge and hit a second rope clothesline. Bobby covered Umaga but Armando put Umaga's foot on the bottom rope. Bobby pulled Armando into the ring and gave him a running powerslam. Bobby then asked Delancey to come into the ring and then she slapped Armando in the face and kicked him in the groin.

Bobby and Delancey tossed him out of the ring and Umaga charged Bobby, but Bobby and Delancey dodged it and pulled the ropes down. Umaga went over the top rope and landed on the floor and Delancey was cracking up as she left the ring. Umaga went to check on Armando and he was totally out. Vince convinced Umaga to get back in the ring and fight and Umaga got back in and dodged Bobby's charge and Bobby went through the ropes and landed on the floor. Umaga got Bobby back into the ring and hit a splash for a two count. Umaga choked Bobby against the bottom rope and Steve told him to break. When he didn't, Steve slapped Umaga in the back. Umaga and Steve had a staredown and Umaga choked Bobby again, and Steve pulled him off by the hair. They had a staredown again and Bobby hit Umaga with some shots, but Umaga took him down with a clothesline. Umaga used the second rope to hit a Bonsai Splash on Bobby and then hit a second. Bobby came back with some punches but Umaga caught him with a Samoan Drop. Bobby went to lift Umaga for a slam, but fell under the weight and Umaga went down on top. Vince got on the ring apron and Umaga went to slam Bobby, but Bobby floated over and bounced into the ropes knocking Vince to the floor. Umaga gave Bobby a faceplant and Umaga went to the top rope, but Bobby went over and slammed him off the top. Bobby hit Umaga with a running clothesline and both men were down.

Steve counted both men down, but stopped at nine, refusing to end the match in a draw. Steve said there would be no countouts in the match. Then Shane McMahon came out to help up Vince who had been lying on the floor since being knocked off the apron. Umaga got up and hit Bobby with some punches and then choked him in the corner. Steve pulled Umaga off by fishhooking his eye and Shane got on the apron, but Steve chased him away. Umaga gave Steve the Samoan Spike knocking him to the floor and Shane got in the ring and gave Bobby some right hands. Bobby grabbed Shane for a suplex but Umaga hit him. Shane stomped Bobby down in the corner and Umaga gave him the running posterior shot in the corner. Vince got a trash can out from under the ring and Umaga held it over Bobby in the corner. Shane went to the top rope and hit the Coast-to-Coast dropkick crushing the trash can into Bobby's face. Shane then took off his shirt and jacket and had a referee's shirt on. Shane pulled Bobby into the center of the ring and Umaga hit a top rope splash. Shane counted two, but Steve pulled Shane out of the ring, hit a series of right hands, and tossed him into the ring steps.

Steve got into the ring and Umaga hit him with another Samoan Spike. Steve was down and Vince trash talked him from the floor. Then Donald gave Vince a clothesline on the floor and hit a few punches. Back in the ring, Umaga lifted up Steve for a third spike but Steve ducked it and hit the Stone Cold stunner on Umaga. Then Bobby hit a spear and covered Umaga and got the pin.

Delancey and Donald cheered outside as Vince started to get worried. Then Delancey and Donald got into the ring and Donald hugged Bobby. Delancey was overjoyed and Bobby lifted her up and Delancey hugged him. Meanwhile, Steve stared at Vince dead in the eye, he got of the ring and grabbed Vince on the floor and tossed him into the ring. Vince was begging for mercy as Shane attacked Steve from behind. But Steve gave Shane a Thesz press and Steve gave Shane a series of right hands, an elbowdrop, and the Stone Cold stunner.

Meanwhile, Vince was crawling on the floor trying to sneak off and Steve was raising Donald and Bobby's arm in the ring, along with Delancey, when they saw Vince escaping. Vince walked back up the ramp and Bobby got out of the ring. Bobby quickly ran up the ramp, scooped up Vince over his shoulder and brought him back to the ring. Vince yelled at Bobby from the ring and backed into Steve. Vince had his hand on Steve's head and he slowly turned around and Steve gave Vince the Stone Cold stunner.

Bobby put Vince in the barber's chair and Steve held down Vince while Bobby and Delancey strapped him. Then Donald and Bobby grabbed the razors and began to shave Vince bald. Vince screamed for them to stop but they shaved it all off. "Bald Headed Blues" started playing the arena as Bobby and Donald put shaving cream on Vince's head and then used razors on it as Steve was drinking beer.

Then Bobby and Delancey unstrapped Vince from the barber's chair and Bobby had a mirror to show Vince how he looked. Once Bobby turned his mirror with a smile, Vince saw his bald head and tried to fall back over the chair, but the chair wouldn't topple, so Steve and Bobby knocked it over. Vince got out of the ring and staggered up the ramp. Then a person throws a couple of beers at Steve and he gave them to Donald, Bobby, and Delancey in the ring. Steve had his usual beer celebration and Delancey was pouring beer all over herself. Then Steve then gave Donald the Stone Cold stunner and immediately left the ring. Steve walked up the ramp while Bobby and Delancey checked on Donald in the ring. Steve gave a double bird from the stage as Bobby and Delancey helped Donald up and left the ring. The three walked up the ramp and got into the back.

"Donald, are you all right?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Donald said.

"Hey, what just happened with 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, forget about it. You'll be all right."

"Yeah, because what really matter is that we got to shave Mr. McMahon's head bald," Bobby said.

"Yes, we did," Donald said.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe this actually happened," Delancey said. "I feel so much better now."

"Well, I'm glad that I chose your boyfriend, Bobby. He's a great guy."

"Yes, he is."

"Well, I better get going. Are you both coming to the party tonight?"

"Of course. We'll be there."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"See you, Donald," Bobby said.

Then Donald walked away and Bobby and Delancey hugged each other immediately.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship Lumberjill match between Brittany, Melina, and Ashley.

All the Lumberjills who came out from the curtain were Victoria, Extreme Expose, Jillian Hall, Kristal Marshall, Candice Michelle, Trinity, Torrie Wilson, Maria, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Nicole, Tina, Delancey, and Rochelle.

Nicole was wearing a sparkling rainbow butterfly top with black sleeves and black back strap, black pinstripe pants, and a black newsboy cap covering her curly hair. Tina was wearing a patriotic v-neck tank top, white miniskirt, white boots, and her hair curled.

Then Ashley's entrance theme played first and she came out from behind.

"The following is a Triple Threat Lumberjill match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Long Island, New York, Ashley."

Ashley raised her arms in the air as her current Playboy cover was shown on the titantron and she walked the ramp into the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Ashley got back down and waited for Melina and Brittany to come out. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played next and paparazzi came out from behind.

"And her opponents, first from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Tony announced.

Melina came out from behind and was walking down the ramp while the people were taking pictures. Then Melina did her infamous ring entrance and was prancing around in front of Ashley. Then Brittany's entrance theme played last and she came out from behind.

"And from Manhattan, New York, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Brittany Swanson," Tony announced.

Brittany was wearing a blue halter bikini top with a pink trim and tribal print, black pants with a yellow trim and tribal print, brown arm warmers with tribal print, and her hair curled. Overall, it was same outfit Melina used to wear when she goes out to wrestle and after seeing what Brittany was wearing, Melina was pissed off. Brittany raised her title belt and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and gave her belt to the referee. He then raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Ashley hit some punches and Melina rolled to the floor but was tossed back in. Ashley rolled her up for a two count before it was broken by Brittany. Brittany took it straight away to Ashley slamming her against the canvas and tossing her across the ring. Melina tripped Brittany into the ropes and choked her with her boot. Brittany hit some forearms and punches and then choked Melina. Brittany then choked Melina against the ropes and then Ashley clotheslined Brittany. Ashley stomped on her before whipping her off the ropes and attempting another clothesline.

Brittany came back with a double dropkick for a two count and Melina then delivered a backslide pin to Brittany for a two count and Ashley broke it up. Ashley was about to go for a suplex but Brittany then decided to join Ashley and they both did a double suplex on Melina. Brittany gave Ashley a Giant Swing for got a two count and Brittany got Ashley in a headscissors. Melina then drove Brittany face first into the mat but Brittany grabbed a flying headscissors and Ashley whipped Melina across the ring and did a monkeyflip. Brittany and Ashley nailed a double clothesline to Melina and Ashley went for a hurricanrana, but Brittany pinned Ashley with a Backlund Bridge for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Tony announced.

The referee gave Brittany the Women's Title belt and he raised her arm in the air. Then Brittany and Ashley shook hands and Melina speared Brittany to the floor. Melina attacked Brittany and Ashley came to Brittany's aid as the all the Divas got in the ring in a huge catfight. Melina escaped and Rochelle caught her. Melina tried to run but Rochelle caught up with her and landed a Lou Thesz press landing Melina's face first on the ramp. Rochelle was attacking Melina like a mad dog as Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Delancey pulled her off.

Then Victoria, Jillian Hall, Kristal Marshall, Trinity, and Michelle McCool got out of the ring to attack Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Delancey, and Rochelle and they turned around and chased them back into the ring but Victoria, Jillian, Kristal, Trinity, and Michelle escaped. Nicole, Tina, Delancey, Rochelle, Ashley, Candice, Torrie, Maria, and Mickie celebrated Brittany's win as Melina bitched at the other Divas outside of the ring for being scared of Delancey, Rochelle, and the Chain Gang Squad. They all walked up the ramp to the back as the Divas in the ring continued their celebration. Then they left the ring, walked up the ramp, and went into the back.

As they reached backstage, Nicole, Tina, Delancey, and Rochelle cheered for Brittany and Ashley came forward.

"Hey, Brittany," Ashley said, "good job out there. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Brittany said. "You didn't do too bad."

"Well, I did my best. You hold onto that title and make sure that Melina doesn't try to get it back."

"Don't worry, she ain't getting it back."

"Alright, see you girls."

"See ya, Ash," Delancey said as Ashley walked away.

"Well, Brit," Nicole said, "your first Wrestlemania and you retained the Women's Championship. How do you feel?"

"Man, I feel so good, oh, my God," Brittany said. "I don't know what to say. I can't wait to go home to New York City to celebrate my win with my mom, my sister, and my friends."

"That's gonna be awesome for you," Tina said.

"Yeah," Delancey said, "and are you okay, Rochelle? You sure were messing up Melina bad."

"Yeah," Rochelle said. "I imagined if things went worse for Dave, it's gonna get worse for Melina."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Nicole said. "She did started this whole mess in the first place in December 2005."

"Well, we ain't gonna hold you back this time," Delancey said.

Then the girls walked away.

After Wrestlemania was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel to change and along with John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff Hardy, Brittany, and Tina, they took the trip to the Westin Detroit Metropolitan Airport where Donald Trump's party was.

The gang walked inside the hotel and were walking down the hallway. Then they finally reached the hotel room.

"Is this it?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, this is it," Bobby said.

Bobby knocked on the door and then one of Donald Trump's security guards opened the door.

"Oh, Bobby Lashley, we were expecting you," The guard said. "Come in." Then everyone got inside the ballroom. "Wait right here."

The guard walked over to where Donald was and let him know that the gang arrived.

"Hey, everybody," Donald said, "the man of the hour is here. Here he is, Bobby Lashley."

Everyone applauded, they greeted the WWE superstars and even gave their congratulations to Bobby and winning the Battle of the Billionaires match. Then Donald walked over to them.

"I'm glad to see that you and your friends made it," Donald said.

"Well, thanks for inviting us," Bobby said.

"Well, go ahead and help yourself to anything."

"Thank you, Donald," Delancey said.

Donald spoke to John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff Hardy, Brittany, and Tina and as the gang made their way to the buffet table, Delancey saw Ivanka Trump talking to Miss USA, Miss Teen USA, and Miss Universe."

"Hey, why don't you go ahead?" Delancey said. "I'm gonna talk to Ivanka for a moment."

"Okay," Bobby said.

Delancey walked away from Bobby and walked over to Ivanka and the beauty queens.

"Ivanka," Delancey said.

"Delancey, hi," Ivanka said hugging Delancey and pulling away. "Wow, you look good."

"Thank you."

Delancey was wearing a black and red rose print mini dress and had a red rose in her hair."

"Girls, this is my very good friend, Delancey Scott of the WWE," Ivanka said. "Delancey, this is Miss Teen USA Katie Blair and Miss Universe Zuleyka Mendoza. I'm sure that you met Rachel already."

"Yes, I did," Delancey said. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You too," Zuleyka said.

"So, Delancey," Katie said, "how long have you been in the WWE?"

"Well, this is my fourth year now," Delancey said.

"That's cool."

"You know, Delancey," Zuleyka said. "I'm starting to remember this. Were you a judge at the Miss Universe pageant last year?"

"Yes, I was."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. It was a great experience for me. I was actually in L.A. shooting my movie during that time."

"Oh, really?" Rachel said.

"Yep."

"When it's coming out?" Katie said.

"This September."

"Wow, I gotta see it. What's it about?"

"Well, the movie is called 'Undercover Cheerleader,' and it's about a college cheerleader who witnesses a strange crime in a fraternity and goes undercover to recover the truth when nobody believes her."

"You know, Delancey was a cheerleader for the St. Louis Rams before coming to the WWE," Ivanka said.

"Really?" Rachel said.

"Yep," Delancey said, "for a year."

"Do you miss doing that?" Zuleyka said.

"Yeah, I do.

An hour into the party, Donald walked up on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Donald said as everyone quieted down. "I wanna say thank you for coming here tonight and I have special treat for you. I'm gonna bring a young lady up here and she happens to be Bobby Lashley's girlfriend." Then Delancey gave Donald a look wondering what was going on. "She had a song for John Cena's movie, 'The Marine' and I would like for her to come up here. Ladies and gentlemen, Delancey Scott."

Everyone applauded and Delancey wasn't budging.

"Bobby, did you have something to do with this?" Delancey said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Bobby said. "Go on, Delancey."

"No way. I'm not going up there embarrassing myself in front of Donald's friends."

"Come on, Delancey," Donald said. "Don't be shy. Come on."

Delancey still wouldn't budge until……

"Delancey, Delancey, Delancey," Nicole chanted as everyone else joined in.

Then Delancey started walking towards the stage and went up there.

"Donald, what is up?" Delancey said. "What is going on?"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later," Donald said as he walked off the stage.

There was a big catch and Delancey had no idea. Then the band started to play the instrumental version of Whitney Houston's "All the Man I Need" and Delancey knew that song very well. She was nervous but started to sing.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ah, yeah _

_I used to cry myself to sleep at night _

_But that was all before he came _

_I thought love had to hurt, to turn out right _

_But now he's here _

_It's not the same, it's not the same _

_He fills me up _

_He gives me love _

_More love than I've ever seen _

_He's all I've got _

_He's all I've got in this world _

_But he's all the man that I need _

_And in the morning when I kiss his eyes _

_He takes me down _

_He rocks me slow _

_And in the evening when the moon is high _

_He holds me close _

_And won't let go, he won't let go _

_He fills me up _

_He gives me love _

_More love than I've ever seen _

_He's all I've got _

_He's all I've got in this world _

_But he's all the man that I need _

Then Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle got up the stage to help Delancey finish her song.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_He fills me up (He fills me up) _

_He gives me love _

_More love than I've ever seen (Than I've ever seen) _

_He's all I've got (He's all I've got) _

_He's all I've got in this world _

_But he's all the man that I need (All the man that I ever need) _

_He fills me up (He fills me up) _

_He gives me love _

_More love than I've ever seen, more love, more love (Than I've ever seen) _

_He's all I've got (He's all I've got) _

_He's all I've got in this world _

_But he's all the man that I need (All the man that I ever need) _

_All the man I need _

After the song ended, everyone applauded and the girls got off the stage.

"You all right, Delancey?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

"Wow," Tina said. "You got a powerful voice."

"Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you," Brittany said.

"Well, I sorta kept it inside of me so I wouldn't crack," Delancey said.

"Well, you were nervous but you didn't crack," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, thank God."

Then Donald came forward and the girls walked away.

"Delancey, you were great, you were wonderful," Donald said as he hugged Delancey.

"Thank you, Donald," Delancey said. "You wanna tell me why you asked me to sing on the stage?"

"Well, Delancey, I had someone tape your performance and I was gonna take it to Columbia Records so you can sign a record deal if you're ready."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe it."

"Delancey, I believe you're ready. You got talent."

"You know what? You're right. I've been holding back for months now and I think I'm ready. Thanks, Donald."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna send that tape in first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

Then Donald walked away and Bobby walked over to Delancey.

"Delancey, you were wonderful," Bobby said as he hugged Delancey.

"Thank you, Bobby," Delancey said. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Well, sort of. Donald told me about what he was planning and I agreed with it. I think you're ready."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, my God, me releasing an album? That's huge. As much as I've been writing and singing, I just gotta get out there completely."

"Hey, Delancey," John said as he came forward with Dave and Jeff. "You were good, you were great."

"Thank you, John."

"Hey, we gotta let you know that we're leaving now," Dave said.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, tell Donald Trump we said thank you for inviting us to his party," Jeff said.

"We will."

"Alright, we'll see you," Bobby said.

"Alright, catch you later," Dave said.

"Bye, guys," Delancey said.

Then the guys walked away and left the party.

Then the band started playing "Through the Fire" by Chaka Khan.

"You wanna dance?" Bobby said.

"I'd thought never ask," Delancey said.

Then Bobby and Delancey went over to the dance floor and started dancing as the lead singer started to sing.

_I look in your eyes and I can see _

_We've loved so dangerously _

_You're not trusting your heart to anyone _

_You tell me you're gonna play it smart _

_We're through before we start _

_But I believe that we've only just begun _

_When it's this good, there's no saying no _

_I want you so, I'm ready to go _

_Through the fire _

_To the limit, to the wall _

_For a chance to be with you _

_I'd gladly risk it all _

_Through the fire _

_Through whatever, come what may _

_For a chance at loving you _

_I'd take it all the way _

_Right down to the wire _

_Even through the fire _

_I know you're afraid of what you feel _

_You still need time to heal _

_And I can help if you'll only let me try _

_You touch me and something in me knew _

_What I could have with you _

_Well, I'm not ready to kiss that dream goodbye _

_When it's this sweet, there's no saying no _

_I need you so, I'm ready to go _

_Through the fire _

_To the limit, to the wall _

_For a chance to be with you _

_I'd gladly risk it all _

_Through the fire _

_Through whatever, come what may _

_For a chance at loving you _

_I'd take it all the way _

_Right down to the wire _

_Even through the fire _

_Through the test of time _

_Through the fire _

_To the limit, to the wall _

_For a chance to be with you _

_I'd gladly risk it all _

_Through the fire _

_Through whatever, come what may _

_For a chance at loving you _

_I'd take it all the way _

_Right down to the wire _

_Even through the fire _

_Through the fire, to the limit (Through the fire) _

_Through the fire, through whatever _

_Through the fire, to the limit _

_Through the fire, through whatever _

_Through the fire, to the limit _

_Through the fire, through whatever _

_Through the fire, to the limit _

_Through the fire, through whatever_

After the band finished performing, everyone applauded

"Hey, why don't we get outta here?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Then Bobby and Delancey walked over to Donald and Ivanka.

"Hey, Donald," Bobby said, "Delancey and I are leaving now."

"Oh, you are?" Ivanka said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Delancey said.

"Well, before you go, I have something to give you," Donald said.

Donald reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two envelopes. He gave them to Bobby and Delancey and they opened them to pull out a check for $100,000.

"Whoa, Donald," Delancey said, "this is a lot."

"Yes, it is," Bobby said.

"You both deserve it," Donald said. "This is my way of saying thank you because I knew that you, Bobby Lashley, were the right man to beat Umaga at Wrestlemania. Delancey, this is a good man you got here."

"Don't I know it?" Delancey said.

"Bobby, it's been an honor and thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you for trusting me," Bobby said as he shook hands with Donald.

"You're welcome and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call my office."

"I will do that."

"Well, Delancey," Ivanka said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Well, you know where to reach me," Delancey said hugging Ivanka and pulling away.

"Goodbye, Bobby and Delancey," Donald said.

"Goodbye, Donald," Delancey said.

"We'll probably see you around," Bobby and Delancey said.

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away and left the party.

After Bobby and Delancey left the party, they immediately went to their hotel room and went to the bedroom.

Bobby and Delancey fell on the bed and Delancey was on top of Bobby. Delancey ripped Bobby's shirt open and started kissing all over his chest. Then she kissed Bobby on the lips as he reached for the zipper on the back of Delancey's dress and unzipped it. Then Delancey pulled away and sat up. Delancey pulled down her dress revealing her strapless black bra. Then Delancey leaned back down and kissed Bobby as he pulled off her dress and switched positions with her. Bobby just looked at Delancey and Delancey said,

"I love you, Bobby."

Then Bobby smiled and kissed Delancey as they began to make love.


	50. Bobby and Delancey Gets the Last Laugh

**Chapter 50: RAW: Bobby and Delancey Gets the Last Laugh**

The next day at around 6:30am, Bobby and Delancey were sleeping in the bed until Delancey slowly woke up. Delancey slowly unwrapped Bobby's right arm from around her waist and then Delancey slowly got up covering her naked body since she and Bobby made love last night. Delancey picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed the number. After a few rings, the concierge answered the call.

"Front desk," the concierge said.

"Yes, hi," Delancey said. "I would like to order room service."

"Okay."

"I'll have two plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and two glasses of orange juice."

"Okay, we'll have them up in 30 minutes."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

Then Delancey ended the call.

She turned her head to see Bobby still sleeping and then she lay down and wrapped her arm around Bobby. This woke him up and he turned his head to see Delancey smiling at him.

"Good morning," Bobby said.

"Good morning," Delancey said as she kissed Bobby. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yeah. How about you?"

"I slept like a baby. Last night was another great night for me. I wonder what Vince is gonna do tonight."

"I don't know. He'll probably run his mouth about last night and probably cover his newly shaved bald head."

Delancey started giggling.

"Yeah, he'll do that," Delancey said. "You know what? I was thinking that when we arrived in Dayton, Ohio, I'm thinking about getting a new tattoo."

"Yeah?" Bobby said.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about getting a pentagram star on the right side of the back of my shoulder. Those designs are so cool. It got me thinking of getting that one."

"You sure this is your last one?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I'm no punk rock chick or rebel or gothic princess, but I love expressing myself. You see I got my sacred heart tattoo on my right shoulder, the tow Chinese symbols on the back of my neck, and the dagger through a D on my lower back. I think the pentagram star is gonna be complete."

"Well, I'm still gonna love you no matter how many tattoos or piercings you get."

"Well, I'm gonna have one piercing and it's gonna remain on my belly button."

Then Bobby switched positions with Delancey. He laid on top of her and began to make out with Delancey as she and Bobby began to make love again.

RAW was in Dayton, Ohio and Delancey was walking down the hallway after she and Bobby arrived at the arena and Delancey put her stuff in the Women's Locker Room. When she reached the catering room, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were sitting at the table.

"Hello, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole, Tina, and Brittany said as Delancey sat down.

"So how are you?" Nicole said.

"Oh, I'm feeling so happy today, I can't stop smiling," Delancey said.

"I can see that," Brittany said. "It's because of last night, isn't it?"

"Of course. What else would it be?"

"So did you hear about your record deal yet?" Tina said.

"No, not yet. I'll probably get a call in a few days."

"So are you really ready to have a music career?" Brittany said.

"You know, Brittany, the last several months, I've been feeling more confident and happy, I feel like I can do anything and not have to worry. I know I'm ready. And besides, I might have to do a song for my movie coming out in five months."

"That you could do," Nicole said.

"Yeah, and Nicole, aren't you shooting your movie next month?"

"Yep, and I can't wait. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you who's gonna be my co-star in 'The Socialite.'"

"Who?"

"Kelly Carlson."

"Shut up," Tina said. "You didn't tell me, Brittany, or John."

"That's because……well, I wanted to keep it secret so you wouldn't be too surprised."

"Well, Nicole, I think that's awesome," Delancey said. "Are you and Kelly gonna get in a catfight or something?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Hey, I got a new tattoo. Wanna see?"

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Okay."

Delancey turned around and pulled down the strap of her black tank top to show Nicole, Tina, and Brittany her tattoo of a pentagram star.

"Wow. That's nice," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I thought this was so cool, I just had to get it," Delancey said.

"Well, it looks nice," Brittany said.

"Yes, it does," Tina said.

"Thank you."

Later RAW was on and Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon," Lillian announced.

Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain wearing a hat. He did his usual strutting down the ramp and went into the ring. Lillian gave the microphone to Vince and Vince asked Lillian to stay in the ring.

"I expect most of you people think I'm gonna come out and eat a nice, big slice of humble pie," Vince said. "I suppose all you people like the fact that I'm a bald billionaire. You find humor the misfortunes of others. Let me just say this. April 1, 2007 will go down in the history books as a Day of Infamy, a day in which there was a travesty of justice perpetrated against me. And the perpetrator of that injustice was a beer swilling, foul-mouthed, soon-to-be action-adventure star, guest referee, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. Had it not been for Austin, Donald Trump, as we speak, would have no hair. Lillian?" Then Lillian walked over to Vince. "Therefore, since I have the authority, I'm wiping the slate clean. Wrestlemania did not happen for me. I'm changing the record book as of this moment. Repeat after me. The winner……"

"The winner," Lillian said.

"Of the Battle of the Billionaires……"

"Of the Battle of the Billionaires."

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

"Stay right there, I may need you again. You damn right and to prove my point that Bobby Lashley could never defeat Umaga one-on-one legitimately, to prove my point, I can't take Bobby Lashley's hair, but I can damn sure take his World Championship. I'm gonna take it tonight. Here in this very ring, Bobby Lashley, tonight, defends the ECW Championship against Umaga. I'm sure that many here in this arena……" The crowd chanted "We want Austin." "Well, I damn sure don't want him. I never want to see him again. I know I can hear you right now, a lot of you people thought you were gonna come see me with absolutely no hair on my head. There must be millions of people all over the world watching live tonight hoping that somehow you're gonna get to see me with a bald head. That's just not going to happen. Sorry, folks. Sorry to disappoint you. That's just not gonna happen. By the way, you like the hat? You see, I went to my physician and he had this hat surgically cemented around my head. It won't come off, not until my hair grows back. And by the way, the same physician told me, 'Mr. McMahon, don't worry about a thing. Your hair's gonna grow fully back, it's gonna be thick as ever. As a matter of fact, Mr. McMahon, you have more raw testosterone flowing through your body than an all-male prison.' So, I hate to disappoint you people, you may have seen Wrestlemania and……alright, that was embarrassing for me. You saw me with no hair. Those of you went to the WWE website, saw a little something, that is the last time ever I will be embarrassed the last time ever you will see me with a bald head. And you know what? I kinda like that. I kinda like that I came her tonight and disappointed every damn one of you. And I'll just say this, seeing me bald, well, it's the equivalent of no chance in hell. Thank you very much, have a good night everybody."

Vince was to leave the ring but then, Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a black and white leopard print halter tie-front top and black pants. Bobby and Delancey walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron and he and Delancey got into the ring.

Then Bobby stared down Vince and Vince was boiling with anger. Then Vince tries to punch Bobby, but Bobby moves out of the way and Bobby takes off Vince's hat. Delancey was cracking up as Vince noticed everyone could see his bald head and he quickly left the ring with Bobby following him. Delancey watched from the ring laughing as Vince grabbed a towel and puts it on covering his head. Bobby was standing behind Vince and Vince turned around as Bobby takes the towel off Vince's head. Vince ran over to the announcers' table and takes Jerry "The King" Lawler's crown and Jim Ross' hat before Bobby took them both. Then Vince ran around the ring and hid under the ring, but Bobby pulled up the ring skirt. Then Vince got back in the ring and hid under Lillian's skirt and Bobby walked around Lillian. Bobby asked Delancey if he could do it and she turned around and covered her eyes. Then Bobby took off Lillian's skirt and Bobby bent down looking at Vince rubbing his head. Delancey turned around as Vince and Lillian ran out of the ring and Delancey fell on the mat cracking up and Bobby was fanning her with his hand.

Vince was running up the ramp trying to cover his head as Delancey got back up still laughing as Bobby was walking around the ring pointing at the fans and rubbing his head. Then Bobby raised his arms in the air along with Delancey and the two left the ring. Bobby and Delancey walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces and they went to the back.

"Oh, my God, I'm having so much fun," Delancey said, "you should start messing with Mr. McMahon more often."

"I should, huh?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I mean, him trying to cover his bald head with a towel, Jerry's crown, JR's cowboy hat, and the ring skirt, like those would help him. And what was he thinking going under Lillian's skirt? That's nasty."

"Yeah, that was."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for Brittany's Wrestlemania celebration. Her entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Delancey following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian Garcia announced.

Nicole was wearing a white low-cut midriff tank top, red bustier, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, white & red striped knee socks, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a black sparkling tube dress and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a red halter dress with the front drape decorated with a rhinestone and silver dangling chain detail and side cutouts, black boots, and her hair curled. The four Divas walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and asked for a microphone.

"When I was a little girl," Brittany said, "I would always watch wrestling with my mom, my sister, and my dad, God rest his soul, and I would always watch women like Sensational Sherri, Wendi Richter, and Rockin' Robin become the Women's Champion. That was my dream and my dream came true in February when I captured the Women's Championship. And another dream of mine came true when I walked into Wrestlemania the Women's Champion and I walked out of Wrestlemania the Women's Champion. Now I gotta give my props to Ashley for doing a good job, but Melina, she's a ho, a bitch, and a straight-up loser. She'll never get the Women's Championship again. I mean, all she does is bitch, bitch, bitch and make people's lives miserable. Well, that's why for the second year in a row, she lost at Wrestlemania, and that's why she's still ain't better than anyone here. Well, this is my moment in the spotlight and I wanna continue my celebration with some pictures and my good friends here with the Women's Championship belt."

The photographers got into position as they took pictures of Brittany by herself with the title belt in front of her waist over her shoulder. Then Nicole, Tina, and Delancey came forward and the photographers took some pictures of the group with Delancey kneeling in the front and the girls in a line. Then Melina came into the ring and attacked Brittany from behind. Then Nicole, Delancey, and Tina grabbed Melina and Brittany slapped her. Then Brittany picked up Melina and hit the Big Apple, a spinning bulldog. Then Mickie James stormed the ring and attacked Melina and eventually gave her a spike DDT. Then she told the cameramen to take a picture of that as they did and Mickie asked the girls to pose with her and they did with smiles on faces and giving the thumbs up.

Then Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Delancey, and Mickie all raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the ECW World Championship handicap match which Bobby versus Umaga and Armando Alejandro Estrada.

Earlier, Vince was still fuming over getting embarrassed by Bobby and Armando told him to calm down. Then Vince yelled and screamed at Armando and changed the match to a handicap match.

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada who was holding the Intercontinental Title belt. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring. Bobby stared at Umaga dead in the eye and he jumped on the apron with the pyro going off.

Umaga attacks Bobby before he enters the ring and Bobby is sent into the ring steps by Umaga. Umaga hits a chop on the floor while Armando watches from the ring and Bobby is rolled back into the ring and Umaga gets back in too. Umaga kicks Bobby in the upper chest and Bobby takes Armando into the turnbuckles but Umaga attacks Bobby from behind. Umaga chops Bobby but Bobby tries for a sunset flip, but Armando kicks Bobby and Umaga drops down for a two count.

Umaga kicks Bobby and chokes him by the ropes. Bobby punches Umaga but Umaga hits a Samoan Drop. Umaga kicks Bobby as Umaga and Armando stand over Bobby and Umaga drops onto Bobby's chest with help from the ropes. Umaga tries again but he gets a boot to the groin and Bobby hits a DDT, but Umaga gets a kick to Bobby. Bobby and Umaga exchange punches but Umaga hits a belly-to-belly suplex and Armando covers but only gets a two count. Umaga hits a knee to Bobby's chest followed by a head butt and Armando gets another two count. Umaga hits a splash and he gets a two count and Armando returns to the ring and Armando tells Umaga to beat him up. Umaga punches Bobby, but Bobby punches back and Umaga hits an uppercut to the throat when Bobby tries for a clothesline. Armando covers for a two count and Umaga stomps on Bobby and punches Bobby but Bobby punches back. Umaga hits a spinning heel kick as Bobby charges at him and Umaga hits some punches to Bobby and then he chokes Bobby in the corner. Bobby punches Umaga but Umaga hits a clothesline when Bobby comes off the ropes. Armando walks on Bobby's back while Umaga continues to work on his back and Umaga kicks Bobby in the corner and then he gets ready for the running butt splash into the corner and he hits it. Umaga punches Bobby in the head and then Armando holds Bobby for the Samoan Spike, but Bobby blocks it and Bobby punches Umaga.

Bobby hits a clothesline but Umaga stays up and Umaga misses a cross body and Bobby hits a spear but Armando breaks up the cover. Bobby chokes Armando in the corner and Bobby moves out of the way when Umaga tries to hit an Avalanche splash but gets Armando. Bobby hits a shouldertackle that knocks Umaga out of the ring and Bobby gets Armando up for a running power slam and the three count.

Delancey cheers outside the ring as she gets in the ring. Delancey hugs Bobby as the referee gives him the ECW World Title belt. Bobby has his arms raised in the air along with Delancey and he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. Bobby got back down and he and Delancey left the ring and walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces pointing at the fans as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Delancey was giving Bobby a massage on his shoulders.

"Man, you are tense," Delancey said. "But you know what? After the three times you've faced Umaga and you beat him twice, I still say you're a true dominator."

"Yes, I am," Bobby said. "Ooh, man, that feels good right there."

"You didn't think I'd be so good at giving you a massage like you would. Besides, you got good hands." Delancey then wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. "Some really nice hands."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And another I find interesting and it has something to do with what Kristal said in Diva Dish. I think bald guys are sexy, minus Vince McMahon, and it just so happens I'm dating one right now."

Then Bobby turned around, because his back was facing Delancey and then the two kissed each other passionately and they laid on the bed just making out.


	51. Delancey’s First Night On ECW

**NOTE:** Sorry for the long delay of the last chapter. Please review!

**Chapter 51: Delancey's First Night On ECW**

ECW was in Fort Wayne, Indiana and Delancey was gonna make her debut with Extreme Expose on her first night on ECW.

ECW was on and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a white ribbed tee with an airbrushed pink lightening bolt, black miniskirt, black boots, and black see-through arm warmers. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces and they slapping the hands of the fans. Then Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off and he and Delancey got into the ring. Delancey was posing with Bobby as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and asked for a microphone. Bobby began to speak as the fans chanted "Bobby!"

"Wrestlemania 23 had to be the biggest moment of my life," Bobby said. "Donald Trump, Vince McMahon. Umaga, or the rattlesnake himself, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. It was unbelievable. But whether it was the 80,000 people in attendance at Ford Field, or the millions watching on pay-per-view, whether it was FOX news, USA, Sportscenter, or the Colorado Springs Gazette, everyone was talking about the Battle Of The Billionaires. But I'm not gonna talk of the Battle of the Billionaires... because like the old saying goes, 'A picture is worth a thousand words.'" Then the Titantron showed Bobby and Donald Trump shaving Vince McMahon's head at Wrestlemania. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Vince McMahon got his head shaved bald. And if a picture's worth a thousand words, there ain't enough words in the English dictionary to describe this."

Then the Titantron showed a recap of Vince having his bald head exposed on RAW by Bobby. After that, Delancey was laughing and Bobby was smiling rubbing his head. Delancey rubbed his head as well as the fans chanted "Bobby!"

"Well, well, well," Bobby said, "Vince McMahon, I know that you're not gonna rest until you make my life a living hell. I know that every week, everyday, you're gonna make me defend this title. I know you're gonna send two people, three people, four people, five people, you could send a whole army against me. I don't care because I got this for you. You look in my eyes and you hear what I say. No matter who or what you send against me, nothing will stop me...because standing here in this ring right now is the ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley."

Then Bobby gave the microphone to Delancey.

"What's up, Fort Wayne, Indiana?" Delancey said as the crowd cheered. "Well, I have an announcement to make. I am now officially a member of ECW and that's not all. I'm also the newest member of Extreme Expose. And I'm gonna make my debut with Kelly, Layla, and Brooke tonight. You see, I'm not only gonna stand by Bobby Lashley's side, I'm gonna shake my ass all over the ring and you guys, and you, Bobby, are gonna enjoy it. Trust me, if you thought Donald Trump and Bobby Lashley shaving Mr. McMahon's head was great, just wait until you see me and the rest of Extreme Expose a little later tonight."

Then Delancey sat the microphone down as she and Bobby raised each other's arms in the air. Then Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and he got back down. He and Delancey left the ring and they were slapping hands of the fans as ECW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey was in the restroom changing into her outfit for her first performance with Extreme Expose. She was wearing a red see-through top with a black bustier underneath, black pants, and black arm warmers. Then Delancey came out of the restroom and Ashley and Rochelle were there.

"Oh, hey, Delancey," Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley," Delancey said as she put her clothes in her bag.

"So, it looks like you and Extreme Expose are about to perform," Rochelle said.

"Yep," Delancey said.

"Are you excited?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, Delancey, you better get out there and dance," Rochelle said.

"I'm about to right now."

"Well, good luck," Ashley said.

"Thanks, Ash."

Delancey and Ashley hugged each other and Delancey left the Women's Locker Room. Delancey started to pace back and forth and trying to remember the moves for her first performance. Then Bobby came forward.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Look, don't worry. You'll do great. I know you will."

"Thanks, Bobby, I really need that."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other and started walking.

As the two were walking down the hallway and reached the entrance to the arena, Extreme Expose came forward.

"There you are, Delancey," Kelly said.

"We thought you might have chickened out," Brooke said as the girls laughed.

"You know she's kidding, Delancey," Layla said.

"I know she was," Delancey said.

"So are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Well, let's go," Kelly said.

"Alright, I'll be right here watching on the TV," Bobby said.

"Okay," Delancey said as she kissed Bobby.

Then Delancey and Extreme Expose walked away.

Kelly's entrance theme played and Extreme Expose came out from the curtain. The girls walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and they got into the ring which had four chairs. Kelly asked for a microphone and she said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the newest member of Extreme Expose making her debut, Delancey Scott."

Kelly gave the microphone back and the girls got into position. Then "Give It To Me" by Timbaland featuring Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake started playing and Extreme Expose started dancing

_(Nelly Furtado)_

_I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (Eye) _

_I'm real as it comes if you don't know why I'm fly-y-y-y-y_

_Seen ya try to switch it up, but girl, you ain't that dope _

_I'm a wonder woman, let me go get my rope _

_I'm a supermodel and mommy, sí mommy_

_Amnesty international got Bangkok to Montauk on lock_

_Love my ass and my abs in the video for "Promiscuous" _

_My style is ridi-di-di-diculous-culous-culous_

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice _

_If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night _

_We ain't here to hurt nobody _

_So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me _

_Wanna see you work your body _

_So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me _

_(Timbaland) _

_When Timbo is in the partym everbody put up their hands _

_I get a half a mill for my beats, you get a couple gra-a-and_

_Never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand _

_I'm respected from Californ-i-a way down to Japan _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Extreme Expose got up the chairs and they took a bow with Delancey. Then they left the ring and walked up the aisle waving to the fans and went to the back.

As Extreme Expose came out of the entrance, they saw Bobby, Dave, Rochelle, Ashley, Brittany, Jeff and Matt Hardy applauding mainly for Delancey. Kelly, Layla, and Brooke joined along as Delancey hugged everyone as they were telling her that she did amazing. What a great week it was for Delancey as this was the beginning for her.


	52. RAW: The McMahons Strike Back

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay! I got school to catch up on. Please review! **

**Chapter 52: RAW: The McMahons Strike Back**

RAW was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and Delancey was walking down the hallway at the arena. When she reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and spotted Nicole, Tina, and Brittany on Nicole's laptop computer.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said. "What are you doing?"

"Delancey, you gotta check out these photos on my WWE profile," Brittany said.

Delancey sat her stuff down and sat next to Brittany.

Brittany was showing Delancey photos of her and Jeff & Matt Hardy that were posted as part of the Diva Box entitled "Brittany: Team Extreme Gold." Brittany showed Delancey a photo of her and the Hardys upclose with their title belts on their shoulders. The Hardys won the World Tag Team Championship last week in a tag team battle royal after Shawn Michaels purposely threw John over the top rope moments ago. Then Brittany showed Delancey another photo to Delancey of her standing between Jeff and Matt with the title belts around their waists. Brittany was wearing a sparking navy blue bustier, denim miniskirt, black boots, black lace hand warmers, and her hair straight.

"Wow, these are great photos," Delancey said.

"Thank you," Brittany said. "Oh, my God, who would've thought that in six and a half months, I would be the Women's Champion, I would be part of Wrestlemania defending the title and retaining it, and that I would be part of the World Tag Team Champions of the tag team that I idolized, the Hardys? This is a lot."

"Hey, it happens," Nicole said.

"Yeah, especially with you dating Jeff Hardy," Tina said.

"That, too," Brittany said. "You know how I told you that I never had a crush on him until I met him last year."

"Yeah," Delancey said.

"Now it's been six months and I'm freaking dating one-half of the World Tag Team Champions of my favorite tag team. Damn, all my friends were surprised when they found out."

"Hey, the same thing happened to me when I first started going out with John," Nicole said, "and now, almost four months later, we're still happily married."

"Yeah," Tina said. "So Delancey, how was your week?"

"Oh, it was great with Wrestlemania, RAW, and ECW," Delancey said. "I spent some time with Bobby in Colorado Springs and I spent Easter weekend with my family in Chesterfield."

"That's good."

"Oh, by the way," Nicole said, "you did a great job on ECW last week. John and I were so proud of you."

"Oh, thank you. I gotta tell you, when I first got in the ring, I still had butterflies in my stomach. But when I started dancing, all the nervousness was gone. Boy, I had a good time. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Hey, we'll be watching," Brittany said.

Then RAW was on and Shane McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He teased the Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Then he asked for a microphone and said,

"McMahon, one of the most powerful and prestigious names recognized all over the world." Then the crowd chanted, "You suck!" "Usually, when that name is mentioned, it is garnered with fear and respect. But over the last couple of weeks, everytime that name has been uttered, I've been hearing something a little different and very foreign to me and that has been laughter. People have been laughing in the fact of what happened to my father at Wrestlemania courtesy of Donald Trump and one Bobby Lashley when they shaved the poor man bald. Now this isn't about my father, and as God know, we've had our differences, but what tonight is all about, it's about the McMahon family dynasty. As many of you know, I am the fourth generation McMahon in this business and my sons at home, both of them, are now the fifth generation. And tonight, tonight is all about putting respect back in the McMahon family name. So Bobby Lashley, I want you front and center right now because I got something to say to you face-to-face."

After a minute, Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a black split-front halter top with diamond and circular silver-tone rings on the front, denim miniskirt, and black boots. The two walked down the ramp and instead of Bobby doing his usual thing before coming into the ring, he and Delancey walked up the steps and got into the ring and Bobby stood face-to-face with Shane.

"You took my family's dignity at Wrestlemania, so tonight, I plan on taking yours. You see, I plan on taking the one thing that the means the most to you, the one that identifies you, and that is the ECW Championship. So tonight, Bobby, just wanted to let you know, face-to-face, that your title is gonna be on the line because tonight, it's Bobby Lashley versus...Shane McMahon."

Bobby and Shane go nose-to-nose and then Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada who was holding the Intercontinental Title belt. The two walked down the ramp as Bobby took off his jacket and gave it and the ECW World Title belt to Delancey. Then Shane got out of the ring and stopped Umaga and Armando.

"Back it up, whoa, whoa, whoa," Shane said. "Hold on one second. Okay, I appreciate the offer, but I want you to go to the back. We're doing this thing my way tonight." Then Umaga yells at Shane. "I said back...back your man up..." Then Shane slapped Armando in the face. "Hey, you understand what I'm saying? I said get back!"

Delancey laughed in the ring as Shane stares down Umaga and he and Armando walked up the ramp to the back. Then Shane returns to the ring and said,

"I don't need Umaga to fight my battles for me. Tonight, Bobby, I'm gonna take great pleasure at giving you the beating of your life."

Bobby grabbed Shane's hand with the microphone and said,

"You really want everybody talking about this? Well, let's make this interesting. You beat me, the ECW World Title. But if I beat you, just like your dad, I shave you bald."

"First off, I do not answer to you and I make the rules," Shane said. "You work for me, you got that? As it relates to title versus hair, well...you're on."

Then Shane leaves the ring and walks up the ramp talking trash to Bobby. Then Shane went to the back as Bobby raised his arms in the air along with Delancey and the two left the ring. Bobby and Delancey walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces and they went to the back. As they reached there, Delancey was still laughing.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I'm just having a lot of fun," Delancey said. "I mean, wouldn't it be great to see both McMahons with their heads shaved bald?"

"Yeah, it would."

"I'm telling you, Shane McMahon doesn't stand a chance with you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Well, I'm gonna go to Women's Locker Room, I'll see you later."

"Alright."

Delancey walked down the hallway and she went inside the Women's Locker Room. Brittany was getting ready for her Divas' tag team match teaming up with Mickie James against Melina and Victoria.

"Oh, your match is up next?"

"Yep," Brittany said, "and I'm about to head out that door."

"Alright, well, good luck."

"Thanks."

Then Brittany grabbed her Women's Title belt and left the Women's Locker Room.

"Whoa, Delancey, I gotta tell you," Nicole said, "Bobby is on a roll and you are so lucky. I mean, what else can Bobby do?"

"All you gotta do is wait," Delancey said, "and you'll see."

"Oh, we'll see, alright," Tina said.

Delancey turned on the TV and back in the arena, it was time for the Divas' tag team match between and Brittany and Mickie James against Melina and Victoria. Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the Women's Championship belt around her waist.

"And her tag team partner from Manhattan, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing an orange open halter midriff top, black halter bikini top, orange shorts, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. She got back down and stood next to Mickie as Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Victoria walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She was talking trash to Brittany and Mickie and Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Lillian announced.

Melina walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and did her ring entrance. Melina was staring at Brittany and Mickie dead in the eye as Brittany was showing Melina the Women's Championship belt. Then she gave it to the referee and Mickie and Victoria left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Melina and Brittany start things off but Melina wants Mickie hits some punches but Mickie sends Melina into the corner followed by a snapmare and a dropkick. Mickie pulls Melina into her corner and Brittany is tagged in and Brittany hits a double sledge to the arm from the turnbuckles.

Brittany works on the arm with a hammerlock and she sends Melina shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Brittany hits a triangle choke in the ropes but Victoria gets a kick to Brittany's chest. Victoria is tagged in and she rolls Brittany back into the ring and gets a two count. Victoria puts Brittany in the Tree of Woe and Melina is tagged in and Melina hits a seated senton on Brittany. Melina hits a fisherman's suplex for a two count and Melina works on Brittany's back with a bow and arrow. Melina slams Brittany's head into Victoria's boot and then she slams Brittany. Victoria tags in and she misses the slingshot legdrop and Mickie is tagged in and she clotheslines Victoria and knocks Melina off the apron.

Victoria tries to get an Irish whip but Mickie hits an elbow and a hurricanrana. Mickie hits a Lou Thesz Press on Melina when Melina interferes and Mickie hits a neck breaker for a two count when Melina breaks up the cover. Melina holds Mickie for Victoria but Mickie blocks a kick and Brittany gets in the ring and hits a spinning heel kick on Melina while Mickie hits the spike DDT for the three count.

"Here are your winners, Mickie James and the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Mickie and Brittany's arms were raised by the referee and the two girls hugged each other. The referee gives Brittany the title belt and she and Mickie leave the ring. Melina rolls back in the ring and she bitches at Brittany and Mickie as Brittany raises the title belt in the air and Mickie was making fun of Melina.

Back in the locker room, Delancey, Nicole, and Tina were cheering.

"So, what is the verdict with Brittany, Mickie, and Melina?" Delancey said.

"My guess is a triple threat match for the Women's Championship at Backlash," Nicole said.

"Most definitely," Tina said. "Melina has no idea who she's up against. I mean, how many times has she faced Mickie and Brittany?"

"Mickie, a few times, Brittany, a lot of times. Melina still hasn't beaten Brittany and those two will tear each other apart if they have to."

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Later, it was the time for the ECW World Championship match between Bobby and Shane McMahon and the barber's chair was already at ringside.

Shane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring. Bobby stared at Shane dead in the eye and he jumped on the apron with the pyro going off.

Shane spears Bobby and they fight on the floor and Bobby gets Shane up for a power slam, but Shane sends Bobby into the ring post as he gets out of the hold. Shane returns to the ring and Bobby tries to get back in but Shane hits a baseball slide. Shane hits some jabs and then he runs Bobby's back into the apron. Shane hits a shoulder that sends Bobby into the ring steps and they return to the ring and Shane gets a few near falls as the match officially begins.

Shane gets some kicks to Bobby and then he connects with a punch and knees to the ribs. Shane hits some jabs and then goes for the Shane-O Shuffle, but Bobby blocks the punch and Bobby hits an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Bobby continues the attack with a running clothesline into the corner and then Bobby hits a back body drop. Bobby gets a fallaway slam and Shane grabs the referee and then he punches the referee and then the referee calls for the bell. Bobby punches Shane in the corner and kicks him.

Umaga's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada and Vince McMahon following him. Bobby and Umaga battle in the ring and Bobby goes after Vince and Umaga takes control. Umaga hits some knees in the corner and then Armando holds Bobby in the corner as Umaga hits an Avalanche into the corner. Umaga hits the running butt splash into the corner and then he hits a second one.

Vince gives Shane a chair and then Shane drills Bobby in the head with the chair while Umaga holds Bobby. Vince gets the microphone while Umaga punches Bobby in the head and Bobby bleeds from the chair shot. Shane hits a couple elbow drops to Bobby and Vince gets in Bobby's face and said,

"You wanna humiliate me?" Vince said as he took off his hat. "Look at me, look at me! You did this, you did this! Now what's gonna happen to you? Huh? I'll tell you what's gonna happen to you. This wasn't about the title tonight, but it will be. Yeah and guess what? Huh? Backlash, Bobby Lashley versus Umaga versus Shane McMahon versus Vincent Kennedy McMahon! The ECW Title comes to the McMahons. Now beat the hell out of him some more. Give it to him."

Shane and Vince hold Bobby for Umaga to connect with the Samoan Spike and Bobby goes down. Vince, Shane, Umaga, and Armando stand over Bobby and Vince punches Bobby in the head several times.

Then Vince left the ring as the fans were booing and was walking around the ring as Shane grabbed the ECW World Title belt and Vince got back in the ring. Umaga picked up Bobby by his head and Shane wrapped the ECW World Title belt around Vince's waist. Vince acted like he won the ECW World Championship with his arms raised in the air along with Shane and Armando and Umaga dropped Bobby back on the mat. Then Shane dropped the ECW World Title belt on Bobby, picked up the chair, and got on one of the turnbuckles raising it in the air. Vince left the ring and walked around the ring teasing everybody and walked up to Delancey. Vince got in her face and said, "No chance in hell."

Delancey closed her eyes and turned her head because she didn't bother to look at Vince as inside, she was crying. Then Vince walked away as Shane, Umaga, and Armando left the ring and Delancey went into the ring to check on Bobby. Bobby struggled to get up and Delancey was cradling him as Vince, Shane, Armando, and Umaga walked up the ramp. Then the four raised their arms in the air as Delancey stared at them as Shane held the chair in his hand with Bobby's blood on it. Delancey never expected to see Bobby bleeding and in her mind as Dave Batista said it best, payback's a bitch, as RAW came to a close.

**NOTE: I'm gonna have two more stories in the works coming out at the end of April. The first one is "Dream Date II: The Wedding" and it's about the wedding of Dave Batista and Rochelle Kennedy narrated by Rochelle herself. And the second is "Missing My Baby" which is John and Nicole having one more night together before Nicole leaves for L.A. to shoot her movie 'The Socialite.'" When I said that "Breakaway II" will be the last story of John and Nicole _unless otherwise_, I meant "unless otherwise." Please review!**


	53. Double Duty

**NOTE: Again, sorry for the delay! I got school to catch up on. Please review! **

**Chapter 53: Double Duty**

The next day, ECW and Smackdown was in Providence, Rhode Island and Delancey was sitting in front of the window in her and Bobby's hotel room looking out the window thinking about last night. The beating on Bobby was worse than the one before Wrestlemania 23 and still, Delancey was in shock to see Bobby bleeding for the first time. It scared her, but Delancey got over it.

Then Bobby woke up in the bed and noticed that Delancey wasn't there. Then he turned to see her sitting in front of the window and Bobby got out of the bed. He walked over to Delancey and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right. I'm just……still shaken up by last night, that's all."

"Yeah, I understand completely."

"But you know what? I still have faith in you because I know you'll beat Mr. McMahon, Shane, and Umaga in the 3-on-1 handicap match and retain the ECW World Championship. You've beaten a lot of odds and you'll beat this one."

"Thanks, Delancey."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and Delancey's cell phone rang.

Delancey got up from the chair, walked over to the nightstand, and picked up her cell phone. Then Delancey answered the call without bothering to see who was calling her.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hi, Delancey, it's Donald," Donald Trump said calling from his office in New York City.

"Donald, hi. Um, what's up? What's going on?"

"Well, I called to tell you that the people from Columbia Records were impressed with your performance at my party last Sunday and they want you to sign with them."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe this. Donald, I don't know what to say."

"Just bring me a copy of your album when it's released."

"I'll do that. Donald, I don't know how to thank you."

"Hey, since Bobby did me a favor, I oughta do you a favor. Good luck with your music career."

"Thanks, Donald. I really appreciate it."

Then Delancey ended the call and sat her cell phone back on the nightstand.

"Was that Donald Trump?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Delancey said getting up from the bed, "and he just told me that Columbia Records wants me to sign a record deal!"

"Delancey, that's great, that's amazing."

Then Bobby picked up Delancey hugging her and twirled her around.

Later, ECW was on and Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain wearing a hat. He did his usual strutting down the aisle and went into the ring. He asked for a microphone and said,

"On April 1 at Wrestlemania, I experienced the greatest humiliation of my life when Stone Cold, Donald Trump, and Bobby Lashley shaved my head bald. And you people enjoyed that, didn't you? I vowed later on that night that somehow, I would regain my self-respect, regain my dignity, and more than anything else, I would exact revenge. But I can't exact revenge against Stone Cold. He's too busy with his new action-adventure, 'The Condemned.' I can't exact revenge on Donald Trump. He's back in his ivory tower. Then that leaves you Bobby Lashley." Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" "Oh, really? Well, I regret to inform you...no, no. I'm pleased to announce that Bobby Lashley will not be here tonight. You see, I gave Bobby Lashley the night off. Truth be told, I barred Bobby Lashley from the building. I knew you'd be happy about that, but you see, Mr. Lashley would not have been here anyhow because Mr. Lashley is suffering from a severe concussion. And how did Mr. Lashley get that concussion? Let's take you back last night on RAW." Then the Titantron showed the footage of the attack on Bobby from Shane McMahon and Umaga from last night on RAW. "Now Bobby Lashley last week said a couple of things. Mr. Lashley stated that Wrestlemania was the biggest, greatest night of his life. And if that's the case, I can assure you that Backlash would be the worst night of Bobby Lashley's life, the night when he loses the ECW Championship. The night when Bobby Lashley faces the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga, along with the greatest superstar in the history of this business, my son Shane, as well as me. All three of us against one Bobby Lashley, not only will the championship change hands that night, I could hear the ring announcer right now, 'Ladies and gentlemen, your new ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.' Now the other thing Bobby Lashley said was, well, he said that he was certain of his result of Wrestlemania, I was going to make Bobby Lashley's life a living hell. Well, I started each and everyday of Bobby Lashley's life, that's exactly what I'm gonna do, make his life a living hell. Make Bobby Lashley suffer humiliation like I never did. That's not all because people all over the world, because everyone of you in this building laughed at me, everyone of you enjoyed my humiliation, somehow, someway, it's my intent to make your collective lives a living hell, too."

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She was wearing a pink and baby blue airbrushed tank top with "Rebel" on the front, denim miniskirt, black boots, and black lace hand warmers.

"You know, Mr. McMahon," Delancey said, "Donald Trump was right about you. You're not a good guy, you treat everyone like crap, and he doesn't like you. That will explain exactly what you did last night and what you're doing right now. But you know what? Despite everything that is happening, I got some good news to tell everybody. I just signed a record deal with Columbia Records and I'm planning on releasing my debut album in January." Then the crowd cheered. "Maybe I should write a song about how Freddy Krueger, my boss, tried to make his employee's life, my boyfriend, a living hell."

"You know, Delancey," Vince said, "I would normally give someone a decent punishment for that kind of behavior, but you're a lady and you'll probably sue me." Delancey nodded her head. "So I'll let that slide, but however, I will give you your first official match on ECW a little later because you, Delancey Scott, will not only perform with Extreme Expose, you will be facing Trinity. How about that?"

"Fine, deal."

Then Delancey dropped the microphone and stared at Vince as she went to the back.

"Yeah, Mr. McMahon can try all he wants," Delancey said to herself. "I don't give a damn."

Then Delancey continued walking through the hallway.

A little later, it was time for the the Divas' match between Delancey and Trinity. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making her way to the ring first, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a green low-cut tank top, black pants, and black arm warmers. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring blowing a kiss to the fans and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and stood waiting for Trinity to come out. Trinity's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent next, Trinity," Justin announced.

Trinity walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Trinity posed all over the ring and then the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Trinity locked up in the middle of the ring and Delancey backed Trinity to the ropes, but Trinity elbowed Delancey in the face and whipped her into the corner where she kicked away. Trinity took Delancey down with a snapmare and jumped on her. Trinity kicked Delancey in the gut while she was down before whipping her off the ropes and delivering a knee to Delancey's midsection. Trinity shoulderblocked Delancey in the corner numerous times before dragging her out by her left leg which she worked on with stomps and elbows to the back of her knee. Trinity whipped Delancey off the ropes, but was caught with a headscissors takedown. Delancey covered for a two count and Trinity nailed her with a powerful clothesline. Delancey whipped Trinity into the corner but Trinity countered her charge attempt before hooking Delancey in a suplex for a two count.

Delancey whipped Trinity to the ropes again and Trinity came back with a kick to the chest, but was quickly taken down with a roundhouse kick by Delancey. Delancey covered for another two count and Delancey delivered three consecutive clotheslines to Trinity and then delivered a single person flapjack right onto Trinity's face. Delancey covered again for two and Delancey lifted Trinity up, but Trinity powered out and delivered a facebuster to her. Trinity covered for a two count and Trinity screamed at the referee for not giving her the three before choking Delancey on the mat. Trinity grabbed Delancey and went for a backdrop b ut Delancey landed on her feet though and ran at Trinity with the Switcheroo of D to pick up the victory!

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Justin announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey looked down at Trinity as she left the ring. Delancey walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and she turned around and blew a kiss to the audience as ECW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for Extreme Expose's performance. They were wearing pink ribbed tops, black bustiers, black shorts, and black boots. They were dancing to Timbaland's "Throw It On Me" and during that time, Delancey was hoping Bobby was here to see her performance but she had a good time.

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered.

Then Snitsky's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring as Extreme Expose ran out of the ring.

But Snitsky grabbed Delancey by the hair and he stared into her eyes as Delancey was trying get out of Snitsky's grip. Then Balls Mahoney got into the ring with a chair and hit Snitsky with it as he let go of Delancey. Delancey ran out of the ring as Snitsky landed a big boot to Mahoney. Then Delancey and the rest of Extreme Expose ran to the back.

"Delancey, are you all right?" Layla said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Delancey said trying to catch her breath. "Man, if Balls Mahoney hadn't gotten to the ring, I would've been dead meat."

"Delancey," Dave said coming forward with Rochelle, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"My God, if Bobby saw this, he'll go crazy," Rochelle said as she hugged Delancey.

"No doubt," Brooke said.

"Come on, Delancey," Dave said. "You come with us."

"Okay," Delancey said.

Then Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey walked away with the rest of Extreme Expose.

Later, Smackdown was on and Rochelle was walking Delancey to the locker room so she could be safe with Dave. When the two girls reached there, they went inside and Dave was there.

"Hey, Dave," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Dave said.

"Alright, Delancey, you'll be safe here, okay?"

"Okay," Delancey said.

Then Rochelle left the locker room and Delancey sat down.

"I'm sorry that you're going through this," Dave said as he sat next to Delancey.

"Yeah," Delancey said, "I didn't expect my beginning here at ECW to be from one great night to one crazy night. If Bobby saw what was going on, he'll flip out."

"Yeah, he will."

"Thanks, Dave. Thanks for being here for me."

"Hey, no problem.

Then Delancey turned on the TV and back at the arena, it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Jillian Hall.

Earlier, Rochelle ran into Michelle McCool backstage and a commotion was heard down the hall. Rochelle and Michelle ran over to the Women's Locker Room and Jillian was attacking Ashley's leg saying if she can't be in Timbaland's video, neither can Ashley. Then Rochelle attacked Jillian in a rage and asked Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long for a match against Jillian.

Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Jillian Hall."

Jillian walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Jillian posed in the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing her sunglasses and long black pinstripe coat. She walked down the aisle, went around the ring, and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal her red halter bikini top, red boyshorts, red skirted leg warmers, and a black belt with a diamond studded belt buckle that said, "ROCHELLE." She then got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Then she stared at Jillian as the referee called for the bell.

Both women got in each other's face until Jillian slapped Rochelle knocking her to the mat. Rochelle got right back up and chased Jillian around the ring. Both Divas got back inside the ring and took one another out with a clothesline to each other. Both women were very slow at getting up, but Rochelle managed to toss Jillian across the ring by her hair first. As Rochelle went to attack again, Jillian countered by slamming some rights and lefts and an elbow into Rochelle's face before going for a bulldog, which Rochelle in turn countered and shoved Jillian across the ring onto her butt!

Jillian got back to her feet and delivered a couple of arm drags to Rochelle before putting a wrist lock on her. Rochelle managed to counter this and delivered a short arm clothesline that almost beheaded Jillian. Rochelle then dropped an elbow to Jillian and went for the pin but Jillian got her foot on the rope. Rochelle picked up Jillian, but Jillian clobbered her before whipping her off the ropes and Jillian once again went for a clothesline, but Rochelle kicked Jillian in the gut and delivered the Rochelle-shock for the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's left arm in the air and Rochelle bent down and pulled Jillian's head up by her hair. Then Rochelle said, "It looks like you won't be in Timbaland's video after all." Then Rochelle shoved Jillian down and left the ring. Rochelle walked down the aisle and turned around raising her arms in the air.

"I gotta tell you, Dave," Delancey said back in the locker room, "you are so lucky to have Rochelle in your life and that you're marrying her in two weeks."

"Yeah, I am," Dave said, "I may have lost the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania, but I'm still a champion with Rochelle in my life. I can't wait to marry her."

"Yeah."

After Smackdown, Dave, Rochelle, and Delancey went back to the hotel, got up on the elevator, and went to the top floor. Then they got out of the elevator.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Delancey said.

"Okay, try to get some sleep," Dave said.

"I will. Good night."

"Night," Rochelle said.

Then the three went their separate ways and Delancey walked down the hallway until she reached her and Bobby's hotel room. Delancey took out her card key, slid it in the lock, opened the door, and Delancey went inside.

Bobby got up from the couch and walked over to Delancey.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

Then Delancey dropped her stuff on the floor, walked over to Bobby, and hugged him tightly, Then she started to cry.

"It's okay," Bobby said rubbing Delancey's back. "I'm here. I saw what happened tonight."

"I was almost toast, but thank God Balls Mahoney saved me," Delancey said as she wiped her tears away. "I'm so tired."

"Hey, we both had a rough night. Come on."

Then Bobby grabbed Delancey's stuff and he and Delancey walked inside the bedroom.


	54. Bobby, Delancey, and La Famiglia

**Chapter 54: Bobby, Delancey, and La Famiglia **

Six days later…..

Bobby and Delancey arrived in Milan, Italy where RAW, Smackdown, and ECW were having their shows for two nights and it was also the place where Delancey's family relatives lived.

The limo then finally arrived at Delancey's relatives' house because Bobby and Delancey were staying there.

"Nice house your family has," Bobby said when he and Delancey got out of the limo.

"Thanks," Delancey said. "Ever since they moved back here after my real dad died, my grandparents, my aunt, and uncle put forth a lot of work to keep the family together, especially in this place."

"I can see that."

The house was a three-story Italian-style townhouse.

When Bobby and Delancey grabbed their bags from the driver, they walked over to the door, Delancey rang the doorbell, and a minute later, her aunt, Giovanna, opened the door.

"Delancey," Giovanna said.

"Hi, Aunt Giovanna," Delancey said as she and Giovanna hugged.

"My, Delancey, you look more like your mother everyday. Hi, Bobby."

"Hey, Giovanna," Bobby said as he and Giovanna hugged "It's good to see you."

"You too. Well, _acceso dentro_, come on in."

Bobby and Delancey went inside and Giovanna closed the door.

"I was telling Delancey what a beautiful place you have," Bobby said.

"Thank you, _grazie_," Giovanna said. "Aldabella and I did the decorating ourselves."

Then the three went to the living room and Delancey's uncle, Angelo was sitting down looking at the newspaper.

"Angelo, _hanno osservato chi qui_," Giovanna said.

"Delancey," Angelo said getting up from the couch.

"Hi, Uncle Angelo," Delancey said walking up to Angelo and hugging him.

"How was your flight?'

"It was good, it was good."

"Well, the great Bobby Lashley, how are you?"

"I'm doing well," Bobby said as he and Angelo hugged.

"How's the family in Colorado Springs?"

"They're doing really good, thank you."

"_Siete benvenuti_."

"Speaking of family," Delancey said, "where is grandma Aldabella and grandpa Fedele?"

"Your grandmother is finishing with dinner and your grandfather is in his study," Giovanna said.

"Okay, cool."

"Well, why don't I take you and Bobby to your room?"

"Sure," Bobby said.

Then Bobby and Delancey took their bags and followed Giovanna upstairs.

The three reached there, they went over to Delancey's room. Giovanna opened the door and they went inside.

"Well, this is it," Giovanna said.

Delancey's room had yellow walls with yellow bedding in a canopy, yellow curtains, and there was brown furniture all around.

"Wow, it looks nice," Bobby said.

"_Grazie_, I always kept this nice and neat whenever Delancey comes to visit," Giovanna said. "Well, why don't you both get settled in and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay," Delancey said.

Then Giovanna left the room.

"Wow, your family is amazing," Bobby said as he and Delancey set their bags in front of the closet.

"Yeah, besides my grandmother Molly and my parents," Delancey said, "they're the only family I have left. I can always depend on them."

"Well, I'm glad you can."

"Well, I'm about to say hi to my cousins. They probably don't know that I'm here."

"Alright."

Then Delancey left the room.

Delancey walked over to her 18-year old cousin Lia's room and knocked on the door.

"_Chi è esso?_" Lia said.

"You know who this is," Delancey said.

Then a few seconds later, Lia opened the door.

"Hey," Lia and Delancey's 21-year-old cousin Gianna said.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said as she hugged her cousins. "How are you?"

"We're doing great," Gianna said.

"Good."

"So, where's Bobby?"

"In my room getting settled. What are you girls doing?"

"Well, we're looking over our fashion designs," Lia said.

"Hey, I wanna see."

Delancey walked inside Lia's room and Lia and Gianna grabbed some papers of clothing designs off the bed and showed them to Delancey.

"Wow, these are amazing," Delancey said. "These are really good."

"Yeah, and that's not all," Gianna said. "There's a job opportunity for me. So if I finish school and my internship, there's that possibility right there after graduation."

"That's great and what about you, Lia?"

"Well, I've already been accepted," Lia said.

"Wow, that's great. I'm so proud of you."

Then 14-year-old Federico and 26-year-old Giuseppe, who were also Delancey's cousins and Lia and Gianna's brothers, walked inside Lia's room with Bobby.

"Hey, Delancey," Federico and Giuseppe said.

"Hey!" Delancey said as she walked up to Federico and Giuseppe and hugged them. "How are you?"

"We're good," Giuseppe said as he pulled away.

"Hey, Lia and Gianna," Bobby said as he hugged the girls.

"Hey, Bobby," Gianna said. "It's good to see you."

"So how's everything?" Delancey said.

"Everything's good," Federico said. "I'm really enjoying high school."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, and you know, I'm still helping dad with the shop and everything here at the house," Giuseppe said.

"That's great. Well, now that I've seen you all, I better get downstairs and help grandma with dinner which will be ready in a few minutes."

"Alright," Lia said.

Then Bobby and Delancey left Lia's room and went downstairs. Bobby went to the living room to hang with Angelo while Delancey went to the kitchen. Giovanna and Delancey's grandmother, Aldabella were there.

"Hi, grandma," Delancey said.

"Delancey, come here, _venuto qui_," Aldabella said as Delancey walked up to her and hugged her. "Oh, it's good to see you. Where's Bobby?"

"In the living room with Uncle Angelo. So do you need any help? Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I think we got everything taken care of," Giovanna said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, _siamo benissimo_, we're fine," Aldabella said.

"Okay, I better go say hi to grandpa."

"Okay," Giovanna said.

Delancey left the kitchen and walked through the hallway to the study. When she reached there, Delancey knocked on the door.

"_Sì, entri_," Delancey's grandfather, Fedele, said from inside.

Then Delancey walked inside the study.

"Delancey, _venuto qui_, how are you?" Fedele said as Delancey walked up to him.

"I'm doing great, grandpa," Delancey said as she hugged Fedele and pulled away.

"My, you look more like your mother everyday. How are things with you and Bobby?"

"They're great. I couldn't be any happier."

"And how's little Kyra?'

"Still adorable as always."

"You know, I could see you as a great mother to little Kyra because I know how much you want a family of your own."

"Yeah, I hope that too."

A few minutes later, everyone was in the dining room for dinner and Uncle Angelo was saying a prayer.

_Il nostro padre nel cielo, hallowed è il vostro nome. _

_Il vostro regno viene. _

_La vostra volontà è fatta, su terra mentre è nel cielo. _

_Diaci questo giorno il nostro pane quotidiano. _

_E perdonici i nostri debiti, poichè inoltre abbiamo perdonato i nostri debitori. _

_E nonli porti al periodo della prova, ma salvili da quella diabolica. _

_Benediciamo questo alimento con le nostre famiglie _

_e godiamo questo _ _pasto__ sacred _

_amen _

Then everyone fixed his or her plates.

"So," Giovanna said, "how long will two be here in Milan?"

"Just two days," Delancey said. "In fact, Bobby and I are sneaking to the arena for some payback to our boss."

"Mr. McMahon sure isn't very nice these days," Federico said.

"No, he isn't," Angelo said. "I thought I was going to hit him with my _ramo_ if he was going to do something to you."

"Well, he didn't. Well, maybe he had something to do with Snitsky grabbing me. I don't know."

"Well, thank God you're okay," Giovanna said.

"Thanks, Aunt Giovanna."

"So did you hear about Delancey's record deal?" Bobby said.

"Yes, we did," Gianna said. "That is great."

"It is," Delancey said. "I just can't believe this is happening to me. I am so stoked."

"So have you recorded yet?" Giuseppe said.

"Not yet. I'm gonna start recording my album next month."

"What's it gonna sound like?" Lia said.

"It's gonna be a mixture of pop and rock."

"That sounds nice," Aldabella said.

"Well, we're very proud of you," Fedele said.

"Thank you, grandpa," Delancey said.

Several minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room because Angelo and Fedele were continuing their long game of chess.

Fedele was bringing the chessboard to the coffee table.

"Come on, Angelo," Fedele said. "You can run but you can't hide."

Then Fedele sat on the couch and Angelo sat on the chair.

"Alright," Angelo said. "So I'm black, right?"

"No, no, _sapete che siete bianchi_," Fedele said. "You know you're white. It's your move."

"It's my move? You're sure?"

"Yes, the last move, I took your rook with my bishop right there."

"Yeah, that's right."

"How long has this been going on?" Bobby asked.

"Three years."

"The first year, he really had me on the run," Fedele said.

"Lia, what do you think?"

"Knight to king four," Lia said.

"Smart girl," Giuseppe said to Bobby.

Then Angelo made the move.

"Lia, you come here and sit with me," Fedele said as everyone laughed.

Then Lia sat next to Fedele on the couch.

"Well, Bobby, we gotta get going," Delancey said. "We gotta pay Mr. McMahon a visit."

"Yeah," Bobby said.

"You're in trouble," Lia said to Fedele.

"Yeah, well…..." Fedele said.

Then Bobby and Delancey went upstairs.

"I got to tell you," Giovanna said, "Bobby is such a good man. I mean, he's always putting a smile on Delancey's face and I'm glad that my niece is happy."

"Yeah, Bobby is great soldier and a great father," Fedele said. "I mean, he's done everything to keep my granddaughter happy and he would make a great husband."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed for Delancey," Giuseppe said.

"Yeah," Federico said.


	55. Welcome Home Milan, Italy

**Chapter 55: Welcome Home ** **Milan****** **Italy******

ECW and Smackdown was in Milan, Italy and Delancey was facing Ariel in a Divas' match.

Last night on RAW, Vince McMahon introduced Umaga to the ring and Vince explained that Bobby would not be able to attend the WWE European tour due to some problems with customs. After offering up a chance at Umaga's Intercontinental Championship to anyone on the roster, Vince did the unthinkable and pulled a WWE fan out of the crowd named Santino Marella to face Umaga for the gold.

Santino was able to give the Intercontinental Champion a run for his money until Vince declared the contest a No Holds Barred Match. As Umaga was about to end Santino's career, Bobby blasted into the ring and slammed Umaga's hulking frame to the mat three times with a chair. The ensuing scuffle left Umaga on his back long enough for Bobby to aid Santino in a cover. With the win, it became the first time in sports-entertainment history that a fan won the Intercontinental Championship.

At the arena, Delancey was playing with her cat, Shadow, when Brittany walked inside.

"Oh, hey, Delancey," Brittany said.

"Hey, Brittany," Delancey said.

Delancey got up from the ground and picked up Shadow while Brittany sat her stuff down and she and Delancey sat down on the bench.

"So, did you enjoy your birthday last night?" Delancey said.

"Yes, I did," Brittany said. "Thank you so much for taking me out with everybody. I mean, what better way to spend my 24th birthday than spend it here in Milan, Italy. It is beautiful here."

"Yes, it is. I cannot believe John's _30th_ birthday is next week and we're going to be in London, England. You know how much Nicole loves going to England."

"Yeah, are you, Nicole, and Tina still gonna take John out?"

"Yeah, we gotta celebrate with him before Backlash."

"Yeah and Dave and Rochelle's wedding is next Saturday."

"Oh, boy, Rochelle told me that she's so excited about that, she could cry. I'm so happy for her."

"Yeah, I mean, you know, she did recruit me to part of the WWE, so I gotta go to the wedding to support her."

"Hey, I happen to be a maid of honor along with Nicole, you know."

Then Delancey and Brittany laughed.

A little later, ECW was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Ariel. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making her way to the ring first, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a black low-cut midriff top with the Italian flag on, black shorts, and black net stockings. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring blowing a kiss to the fans and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and stood waiting for Ariel to come out. Kevin Thorn's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ariel following him.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Kevin Thorn, Ariel," Justin announced.

Kevin and Ariel walked down the aisle and Kevin got into the ring first. Ariel got on the apron and then she did her usual upside-down, batlike trick and got into the ring. Delancey stared at Kevin and Ariel as they were talking trash to her and Kevin left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kevin took this opportunity to go to the other side of the ring and distract Delancey allowing Ariel to attack her from behind knocking her down to the mat. Ariel started yelling at Delancey and began kicking her who was still unable to get up from the blow that Ariel had struck from behind. Delancey quickly recovered and after a minute, she was punching Ariel and landed a clothesline for a two count. Delancey continued punching Ariel and as Delancey bounced off the ropes, Kevin grabbed Delancey by the leg and pulled her out of the ring. Kevin was yelling at Delancey and she promptly kicked him in the groin and then gave Kevin a DDT right to the floor. Ariel then attacked Delancey from behind and quickly threw her back into the ring.

Ariel got back in the ring as Delancey tried to get back up, Ariel kicked Delancey in the mid-section and yelled at her and then kicked her some more. Ariel then dragged Delancey over to the middle rope and began choking Delancey with it. Ariel broke the hold once during the referee's count and then went right back to choking Delancey some more. While Delancey was trying to get her breath back, Ariel snatched her by the head and slammed her right into the turnbuckle and Ariel landed a DDT of her own for a two count. Ariel was kicking Delancey in the mid-section again four or five times and she pulled Delancey from the corner and to the middle of the ring. Ariel began to set her up for a powerbomb only to have Delancey flip her over her back. Delancey headed to the opposing corner only to have Ariel grab her and set her up in the corner for a Tornado DDT. But Delancey countered the move and threw Ariel down on the mat face first and then picked her up for the Switcheroo of D which she successfully put on Ariel to win the match.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Justin announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air and left the ring. Kevin went to the ring to check on Ariel and was talking trash to Delancey who was holding onto her head and stomach. Then she walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and she went into the back.

As Delancey reached there, Bobby was there who saw the match from backstage.

"Delancey, are you all right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delancey said.

"I thought I was about to go out there and help you, but you handled yourself pretty well."

"Hey, you trained me, remember?"

"Yeah."

Then Bobby and Delancey continued walking.

A little later, Bobby's entrance theme played and he did his thing with the pyro and then Delancey came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black convertible top, denim jeans, and black boots. The two walked down the aisle and instead of Bobby doing his usual thing before coming into the ring, he and Delancey walked up the steps and got into the ring. Bobby walked around the ring holding the ECW World Title belt in the air and Delancey asked for a microphone.

"What's up, Milan, Italy?" Delancey said as the crowd cheered loudly. "You know, I am so glad to be here because I'm not only part Mexican, I'm part Italian as well, and being here in Milan, Italy makes me feel so proud to be Italian. And not only that, my family is actually sitting right there." Then Delancey got out of the ring and went over to her family who was sitting with the fans. "This is my aunt Giovanna, my uncle Angelo, and my cousins Lia, Gianna, Federico, and Giuseppe." Delancey hugged everyone and went back into the ring. "That's my Italian family right there and everybody knows that you should never mess with the family."

Then Delancey gave the microphone to Bobby.

"I cannot wait for Backlash," Bobby said. "On my way to Backlash, I stopped into RAW last night and this is what happened."

Then the Titantron showed footage from last night on RAW of him helping Santino Marella win the Intercontinental Championship from Umaga.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce the new Intercontinental Champion, Santino Marella," Bobby said.

Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Intercontinental Championship belt in his hand.

Joey Styles gave some background that Santino has been training in Canada to become a wrestler and he was in Italy visiting relatives when he stumbled on the opportunity.

Santino walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He then shook Bobby's hand and hugged Delancey and kissed both of her cheeks. Then Santino walked around the ring raising the title belt in the air and stood next to Bobby.

"Congratulations, man," Bobby said as he handed Santino the microphone.

"Thank you very much, Bobby," Santino said. "Thank everybody here."

Then Santino said his speech in Italian and after that, he and Bobby raised their title belts in the air. And then along with Delancey, they raised each other's arms in the air.


	56. Jolly Old Time in England

**Chapter 56: Jolly Old Time in ** **England******

ECW and Smackdown was in London, England and Bobby was facing Umaga in a non-title match.

Delancey was walking down the hallway after her workout and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, Delancey went inside and Rochelle was there.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey," Rochelle said as Delancey sat next to her.

"Give me a hug." Then the two hugged each other. "I can't believe you're getting married Saturday. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I am. Oh, my God, how long did we wait?"

"Nine months. For Nicole, it was eight."

"Sure was."

Then Rochelle started looking gloomy.

"Rochelle, are you okay?" Delancey said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said. "I'm just worried about Backlash. I don't know what could happen during the Last Man Standing match or after the Last Man Standing match."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid Dave's gonna snap."

"Rochelle, don't think the worse. Don't do that to yourself. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"I hope not. I'm just worried about Dave, that's all."

Then Delancey gave Rochelle a hug.

Then ECW was on and it was time for the non-title match between Bobby and Umaga.

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a yellow halter top with lace midsection and flower appliqués, denim miniskirt, and yellow boots. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and stopped a few feet away from the ring. Bobby stared at Umaga dead in the eye and he jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. Bobby and Delancey got in the ring and Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Delancey posed with him. Then Delancey and Armando got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby and Umaga stared each other down with Umaga slapping Bobby but Bobby responded with punches. Umaga sends Bobby to the apron and Armando tries to pull Bobby off the apron but Bobby kicks Armando off. Umaga knocks Bobby off the apron to the floor and then Umaga sends Bobby into the ring steps. Umaga then goes to the announce table and rearranges it.

Bobby hits some punches to Umaga but Umaga hits a knee to keep the advantage followed by slamming Bobby's head into the apron. Umaga brings Bobby back to the apron but Bobby drops Umaga across the top rope. Bobby goes up top but Umaga punches Bobby in the midsection and follows that with a Samoan drop. Umaga punches Bobby in the head and then he pushes the referee away. Armando talks to the referee while Umaga goes to the second turnbuckle but he misses a diving head butt when Bobby rolls out of the way.

Bobby and Umaga exchange punches and Bobby comes off the ropes but Umaga connects with an uppercut. Umaga charges at Bobby but Bobby moves out of the way and Umaga is clotheslined over the top rope to the floor. Then Armando gets in the ring and hits Bobby with the ECW World Title belt and the referee calls for the bell.

Then Vince McMahon came out from the curtain and walked down the aisle while Bobby sends Armando into the turnbuckles. Bobby punches and kicks Armando and then he knocks Umaga off the apron. Then Bobby hits a biel to Armando while Vince tries to keep Umaga out of the ring. Then Bobby hits a spear to Armando and Bobby gets Armando on his shoulders and then he tosses Armando to the floor.

Vince was still trying to keep Umaga back as Delancey gets in the ring and raises Bobby's arm in the air. Then she gets out of the ring and looks at Armando on the floor. Delancey waves her hand over Armando's face and Armando was completely out cold. Delancey laughed and got back in the ring and gave Bobby a high five as ECW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome ECW Diva, Delancey Scott," Justin Roberts announced.

Delancey was wearing a black sliced top, black shorts, and black boots. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring blowing a kiss to the fans and she asked for a microphone.

"You know," Delancey said, "since Extreme Expose couldn't perform last week and this week, I decided to do an Expose of my own...as what Nicole does for John Cena called motivation. If it worked John Cena, it will certainly work for Bobby Lashley to keep the ECW World Title at Backlash. Hit the music."

Delancey sat down the microphone and "Wait A Minute" by the Pussycat Dolls featuring Timbaland started playing and Delancey started dancing.

_(Timbaland) _

_Everybody listen all over the world _

_I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute) _

_(Nicole) _

_Oh, my baby's sexy for sure _

_I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute) _

_(Timbaland) _

_She was 'bout to drive me insane _

_She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute) _

_(Nicole) _

_I'm focused but I'm losing control _

_He only wants me for my body is all (Wait a minute) _

_(Timbaland) _

_Girl, why you do me like that? _

_You take all my money _

_Can't even call a player back _

_So wait a minute _

_(Pussycat Dolls) _

_Boy, why you trippin' like that? _

_You think 'cause you trickin' _

_You get it just like that? _

_Wait a minute _

_Minding my business, I was doing my dance (Go girl) _

_Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute) _

_Did I mention he was buying the bar? (Yes, you did) _

_Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute) _

_Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need (Yeah) _

_Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute) _

_Now he been blowing up my phone like he know me (Oh no) _

_Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" _

_Oh no (Wait a minute) _

_(Timbaland) _

_Girl, why you do me like that? _

_You take all my money _

_Can't even call a player back _

_So wait a minute _

_Boy, why you trippin' like that? _

_You think 'cause you trickin' _

_You get it just like that? _

_Wait a minute _

_(Timbaland) _

_Girl, why you do me like that? _

_You take all my money _

_Can't even call a player back _

_So wait a minute _

_(Pussycat Dolls) _

_Boy, why you trippin' like that? _

_You think 'cause you trickin' _

_You get it just like that? _

_Wait a minute _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Delancey picked up her clothes and left the ring and walked up the aisle waving to the fans and went to the back where Bobby was who saw the whole thing.

"So, what did you think?" Delancey said.

"I liked it," Bobby said. "I really enjoyed it."

"Good, because that's exactly what you're gonna need for this Sunday."

"Will I get more?"

"You betcha."

Then Bobby and Delancey wrapped their arms around each other and shared a long, passionate kiss.


	57. Backlash

**Chapter 57: Backlash **

Backlash was in Atlanta, Georgia and Delancey, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room getting their stuff together until there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Delancey said.

"It's Kimberly," Kimberly Montgomery said from outside.

"Come in," Nicole said.

Then Kimberly walked inside the Women's Locker Room

"Hey, girls," Kimberly said.

"Hey, Kim," Tina said. "What's up?"

"Well, I thought I should let you all know that Randy Orton is here."

"Oh, really?" Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm surprised," Brittany said. "I didn't think he would still be part of the Fatal Four Way match for the WWE Championship after the latest stunt he pulled which was damaging a hotel room."

"I just don't understand why they're letting him still wrestle tonight," Rochelle said.

"Well, here's something I think you all should know," Kimberly said. "They're considering moving Randy back to Smackdown Or ECW."

"Well, if Randy goes back to Smackdown or goes to ECW," Nicole said, "that'll be good for me because everytime I see him in the halls, he stares at me with those cold eyes and he makes my skin crawl. He's probably still fuming at the fact that I left him for John and that I married him. Well, I'm gonna say this loud and clear. I'm not in love with Randy anymore! I'm happily married to John and if it wasn't for him, my life would have never been better."

"I understand completely and speaking of happily married, Rochelle, congratulations to you. How does it feel to be married to the Animal, Dave Batista?"

"To tell you the truth, it feels wonderful," Rochelle said. "I couldn't be happier."

"Well, now that you and Nicole are happily married," Brittany said, "there's still one more Angel left to walk down the aisle."

"Yeah, I know how happy you are with Bobby," Tina said, "so, is there a possibility you and him could get married?"

"I hope so because the past two weddings I've been in as a bridesmaid and maid of honor," Delancey said, "I keep hoping that will be me at the aisle. I got a feeling that this will be it because I'm with a man who's so good at everything and has earned a lot. Hell, I got a movie coming out in September and an album coming out in January. These happens to be signs meaning that I could finally be married."

"And you gotta believe that because we believe in you," Nicole said.

"You just gotta keep telling yourself and hold onto your confidence and faith," Kimberly said.

"Thanks, you guys," Delancey said.

Then Backlash was on and Delancey, Rochelle, and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were still in the Women's Locker Room.

"Alright, Brittany, your Women's Championship match is next," Delancey said. "You ready?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready," Brittany said as she grabbed her Women's Championship belt. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Brit," Nicole said.

Then Brittany left the Women's Locker Room.

"Alright, let's get the party started," Rochelle said.

"You said it," Tina said.

She turned on the TV and back at the arena, it was time for the Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship between Brittany, Melina, and Mickie James.

Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Triple Threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie ran down the ramp into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Melina and Brittany to come out. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played next and paparazzi came out from behind.

"And her opponents, first from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Justin announced.

Melina came out from the curtain and was walking down the ramp while the people were taking pictures. Then Melina did her infamous ring entrance and was prancing around in front of Mickie. Then Brittany's entrance theme played last and she came out from behind.

"And from Manhattan, New York, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany was wearing a black short sleeved jacket, black spaghetti strap midriff tank top, green camouflage shorts, black hand warmers, black net stockings, and her hair straight. Brittany raised her title belt and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and gave her belt to the referee. He then raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Mickie stared at Melina and they both charged her before Melina clotheslined them both. Melina then grabbed a hammerlock on Mickie but Mickie reversed out of it and grabbed an armbar. Melina reversed but Mickie cartwheeled out of it and hit a monkeyflip. Mickie took Melina to the mat with a side headlock but Melina grabbed a headscissors to get out. Mickie kipped up out of the headscissors and Melina hit a kick to the gut and took Mickie down with a headlock. Mickie used a headscissors to break out and Melina pulled out of it and then complained about being poked in the eye which was a distraction for a sucker punch from Brittany.

Melina hit some shots but Brittany came back with shoulderblocks in a corner and a monkeyflip followed by a series of right hands. Melina came back with a shot to the throat but Mickie kicked Melina as she charged at her. Mickie went to the top rope but Melina shoved her off and Mickie fell hard to the floor. Brittany attacked Melina from behind in the corner and she got Melina in the corner foot choke. Brittany nailed some shots to Melina's midsection and a knee to the cheekbone. Then Brittany nailed a monkey flip for a two count. Mickie made it back to the ring and then threw Melina by the hair for a two count before being broken up by Brittany.

Brittany and Mickie went at it before Melina kicked Mickie onto Brittany sending her to the corner. Then Melina choked Mickie on the ropes and then kicked her to the mat for a two count. Melina applied a full nelson with her legs and rolled Mickie into a pinning position for a two count. Melina then used the ropes for leverage, but got caught and Melina had to break the hold. Melina went for a suplex but Mickie rolled her into a small package for a two count. Melina stood on the middle rope and picked up Mickie by the throat for a choke before Brittany kicked Melina in the back of the head. Brittany then drove Melina to the mat with a vertical bodypress and Brittany pulled Melina by the hair and got a two count.

Melina put Brittany in a crossface chickenwing but Brittany broke out. Brittany went for a kick but Melina caught it and yanked her to the mat into a split. Mickie then swept Melina's leg and she fell into a split. Both women started punching it out until Mickie hit a dropkick to Melina. Mickie hit a series of punches to Brittany and then hit a neckbreaker for a two count. Melina kneed Mickie in the back and Mickie caught a charging Melina in a headscissors, but Melina threw it off sending Mickie to the apron. Brittany hit a forearm from behind and then went to the top rope and hit a flying bodypress. Then Brittany used Melina's move, California Dream, the muta lock, and Melina tapped out.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Tony announced.

The referee gave Brittany the Women's Title belt and he raised her arm in the air. Then Brittany helped Mickie up and the two shook hands. Then Mickie raised Brittany's arm in the air.

Back in the Women's Locker Room, Delancey, Nicole, Tina, and Rochelle were cheering.

"I gotta tell you," Rochelle said, " Brittany is becoming a great Women's Champion and she sure is doing a good job."

"Uh-huh. Melina still doesn't have a chance," Delancey said.

"Gee, I wonder what Melina is gonna do next," Nicole said.

"Who knows?" Tina said.

"Who cares?" Delancey said.

"Well, ladies," Rochelle said getting up from the bench, "I'm about to join my newlywed husband for the Last Man Standing match. So I'll see you girls later."

"Okay, Rochelle," Delancey said.

Then Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room.

A little later, it was time for the 3-on-1 handicap match for the ECW World Championship between Bobby and Umaga and Shane and Vince McMahon. Every man made their way down to the ring and called for the bell.

Shane started the match with Bobby and Bobby hit a takedown and delivered some right hands and then hit a clothesline in the corner and stomped Shane down. Bobby hit a spinebuster and then pointed at Vince while Shane crawled to the floor. Shane got back in the ring and tagged Umaga and Umaga missed a charge and Bobby hit some punches, kicks, and elbows.

Umaga caught Bobby with a kick and then decked him and Umaga elbowed Bobby down and hit some punches. Bobby fought back and leapfrogged Umaga off the second rope and then hit a clothesline in the corner. Bobby went for a belly-to-belly suplex but Umaga headbutted out but Bobby came back with a clothesline, sending Umaga to the floor. Shane ran in and Bobby hiptossed him over the top rope and Bobby dared Vince to come in. Umaga got on the apron and Bobby knocked him down and Shane came in and Bobby suplexed him. Umaga ran in and charged Bobby but Bobby moved and Umaga ran into Shane. Bobby hit Umaga with some punches and he went to rebound off the ropes, but Shane pulled down the top rope and Bobby fell to the floor. On the outside, Umaga threw Bobby into the steps, then got back into the ring, and Umaga hit a legdrop. Umaga then whipped Bobby hard into a corner and Shane tagged in and put Bobby in a Fujiwara armbar. Shane then switched to a hammerlock and Shane elbowdropped Bobby's arm and then applied an armbar with a headscissors. Bobby struggled in the hold for a while, then stood up, and lifted Shane in the hold and slammed him down to the mat. Bobby covered but Umaga broke it up.

Umaga tagged in and hit a diving headbutt on Bobby and Umaga kicked Bobby then stood on his throat. Umaga applied a bearhug and Bobby struggled in that for a while. Bobby fought out but Shane kicked him from the apron and Umaga planted him with a Samoan Drop. Shane tagged in and hit an elbowdrop and then drove some knees into Bobby's back. Shane hit a pair of elbows to the back and then drove in some forearms and Shane applied a camel clutch on Bobby. Bobby struggled in that hold for a while and Bobby eventually stood up and rammed Shane in a corner and then hit an exploder suplex, a shoulderblock, and a clothesline. Bobby knocked Umaga off the apron then backdropped Shane. Bobby put Shane in a Torture Rack then dropped to his knees. Bobby went to cover Shane, but Umaga ran in and Bobby jumped up and speared Umaga. Bobby gave Shane a running powerslam, but Vince ran in and broke up the cover. Bobby and Vince went face-to-face and Bobby lifted Vince for a slam, but Shane hooked Bobby's leg and Umaga chopped Bobby to break it up. The referee was getting Vince and Umaga out of the ring and Shane hit Bobby with the ECW World Title belt. Vince yelled for the tag and Shane gave it to him. Vince covered but Bobby kicked out.

Vince got up angry and Bobby cradled him from behind, but Shane broke it up. Vince tagged Umaga, who gave Bobby a top rope splash and Vince called for the tag again and covered Bobby, but Bobby kicked out. Vince tagged in Umaga, who hit Bobby with another top rope splash. Vince tagged back in, got the cover and won the match.

Delancey outside the ring was shocked as hell as Shane grabbed the ECW World Title belt and wrapped it around Vince's waist. Then Vince carefully shook hands with Umaga and had the ring announcer reiterate that he is the new ECW World Champion. Vince, Shane, and Umaga left the ring as Delancey got into the ring to check on Bobby. Shane and Umaga raised Vince's arms in the air and Delancey was crying inside the ring with her head down beginning to blame herself for Bobby's loss.

A few minutes later, Delancey was sitting down with her head on her knees in front of the Women's Locker Room and Nicole came out. Then she turned to see Delancey sitting down and Nicole kneeled next to her.

"Are you okay, Delancey?" Nicole said.

"No," Delancey said. "I could've done something, Nicole. I could've done something."

"Delancey, don't end up blaming yourself. Bobby did all he could to retain the ECW World Title. There was nothing you could do."

"I know, but still…..."

"Delancey, Bobby will get the title back, believe me. Remember last year when John lost the WWE Title at New Years' Revolution? You asked me why I would rather lose the Women's Championship to Mickie James than have John lose the WWE Championship to Edge. I still had the title and look what happened two weeks later at the Royal Rumble. You got nothing to lose, Delancey. Bobby will get the ECW World Title back. And hey, even the ECW Originals are on your side and they know exactly how you feel."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just pretty shaken up, that's all."

"Come here."

Then Nicole hugged Delancey. Lucky for Nicole, John would retain his WWE Title in the Fatal Four Way match later that night.


	58. RAW: Extreme Downfall

**Chapter 58: RAW: Extreme Downfall **

RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee and Delancey was walking down the hallway at the hotel after she arrived from Atlanta, Georgia.

Rob Van Dam was facing Umaga and he asked for Bobby's permission for Delancey to come to RAW to accompany him. Bobby accepted because he thought it would boost Delancey's confidence and Delancey would show some support for the ECW Originals who were standing up for Bobby and hated the fact that Vince McMahon was the ECW World Champion.

Bobby, however, had problems with his shoulder and had to go to Birmingham, Alabama to get it checked.

When Delancey reached John and Nicole's hotel room, she knocked on the door and a minute later, John opened the door.

"Hey, Delancey," John said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Come in."

Delancey entered the hotel room and John closed the door.

Delancey walked over to the bed and sat down and John sat next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night," John said. "I really am."

"Thanks, John," Delancey said. "I really never expected this to happen. Bobby has overcame every obstacle thrown at him and now this. I just can't believe it."

"Where is Bobby?"

"He's in Birmingham, Alabama because something happen to his shoulder."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, let me tell you this. Just like me, Bobby's not gonna back down from a fight. He's gonna kick someone's ass one way or another and he will get that ECW World Title back."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hi, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said as Nicole sat next to her on the bed.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm here because tonight on RAW, I'm accompanying Rob Van Dam to the ring because he's facing Umaga."

"Oh, that's good. Where's Bobby by the way?"

"He's in Birmingham, Alabama because something happen to his shoulder."

"Ooh, that doesn't sound good."

"No. I expected you to be gone because I know you're going to L.A. to shoot your first movie."

"Nope, I'm leaving tomorrow and I can't wait."

"Damn, John, what are you gonna do without Nicole for a whole month?"

"I don't know," John said. "A guy could go crazy without his wife around."

"And I guess a woman would go crazy without her husband around."

Then everybody laughed.

Several minutes later, Delancey was walking down the hallway with her cat, Shadow, and then spotted Melina walking by. Delancey had a feeling that Melina would make fun of her for last night.

"Oh, Delancey," Melina said, "I am so sorry that your boyfriend lost the ECW World Title last night to Mr. McMahon. How embarrassing. You know, Delancey, maybe this oughta teach you a lesson to leave me alone and stay out of my business."

Then Melina walked away smiling until Delancey said,

"You know, it's bad enough that Bobby lost the ECW World Title to Mr. McMahon, but you didn't get back the Women's Championship." Delancey walked over to Melina. "Yeah, how long has Brittany been the Women's Champion? Two and a half months. She took the championship from you, she successfully defended it at Wrestlemania 23, and she successfully defended it at Backlash last night using your little finishing move. Period. Now what do you have to say about that?"

Melina said nothing and Delancey laughed and walked away leaving Melina pissed.

As Delancey continued walking...

"Hey, Delancey," Santino Marella said.

Delancey walked passed him and didn't notice.

"Santino!" Delancey said as she walked over to Santino and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"You too," Santino said as he pulled away. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Yeah? Where's Roberto?"

"He's in Birmingham, Alabama because something happen to his shoulder."

"Oh, sorry about last night."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You have a beautiful cat there. Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl. Her name is Shadow. Do you want to hold her?"

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, she won't bite you."

"Okay."

Then Delancey gave Shadow to Santino and Santino held her in his arms. Then Shadow went up and licked Santino's chin.

"Look, she likes you," Delancey said.

"Wow, this is a first," Santino said.

Then Delancey laughed and smiled.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Rob Van Dam and Umaga.

Shane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He asked Kimberly Montgomery, who was in the ring making the announcements since Lillian Garcia been out on injury for a couple of weeks, for the microphone and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to announce to you one of the main men responsible for my dad becoming the new ECW World Champion, give it up for the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga."

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain without Armando Alejandro Estrada. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring with Shane holding the ropes. Then Rob Van Dam's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a brown criss-cross front halter top with side cut-outs and a rhinestone at the front and denim jeans. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rob got on one of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air and he got back down and raised Delancey's right arm in the air. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rob is trying to kick Umaga down and he hits a running kick in the corner, but is quickly tossed off the top rope by Umaga and into the security barrier. Umaga rolls him back in the ring and hits a leg drop and Umaga hits a forearm to Rob's chest. He then hammers Rob in the shoulder and Rob punches back, but runs right into a Samoan Drop. Rob tries to lift Umaga up but falls down into a two count for Umaga. Umaga hits a forearm to the back and Rob dodges a charge and goes for a sleeper hold applying the body scissors to a standing Umaga. Rob gradually wears Umaga down to the mat and Umaga recovers and tosses Rob out of the ring. Rob quickly gets back up and goes to the sleeper hold again on the floor.

Umaga gets Rob off by leaping into the ring steps and the two get back In the ring. Umaga hits a headbutt and Rob avoids the Whipsplash. Rob flies over the top rope with a Sunset Flip attempt and He avoids a splash attempt and kicks Umaga on the mat. Rob hits a clothesline and a kick and Rob connects with the thrust kick off the top and hits Rolling Thunder, but only gets a one count. Umaga gets up and headbutts Rob and Umaga hits a thrust to the throat. Rob dodges a splash in the corner and hits a springboard thrust kick. Rob goes for the Frog Splash but Umaga grabs him by the neck and hits the Samoan Spike for the victory.

After the bell, Shane gets in the ring clapping for Umaga and taps Umaga on the shoulder. The two leave the ring as Delancey gets in the ring to check on Rob and Vince McMahon comes out from the curtain at the top of the stage. He raises the ECW World Title belt in the air as Umaga and Shane join him to celebrate Umaga's win and Delancey stares at them at the thought of what would happen next in the weeks to come.


	59. What's Good for the Goose

**Chapter 59: What's Good for the Goose is Good for the Gander**

The next day, ECW and Smackdown was in Birmingham, Alabama and Delancey, along with Rob Van Dam, had just arrived at the airport and Bobby was waiting for them. The two got off the plane and they met up with Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said as he hugged Delancey. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Rob, thanks for looking after Delancey."

"No problem," Rob said. "I'll see you both a little later."

"Alright," Delancey said as Rob walked away. "So, what did the doctor say about your shoulder?"

"Well, he said that I got damage to my rotator cuff, but I don't need surgery at this time," Bobby said.

"Well, that's good. But what about Mr. McMahon? Apparently, the ECW Originals are gonna confront him tonight."

"Well, at least it's a start. I remember watching their videos on the WWE website and they were pretty disgusted."

"Yeah, they were."

"But I will get my title rematch and I'm demanding tonight."

"Well, if that's what you wanna do, I ain't stopping you."

"Good, well, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Several minutes later at the arena, Delancey and Rochelle were walking down the hallway having a conversation.

"So, what did you and Dave do yesterday?" Delancey asked.

"Well, we stayed in Atlanta, ate at this wonderful restaurant, and I just had to give him a nice bubble bath with me to join him," Rochelle said.

"Oh, Rochelle."

"Hey, I had to relax him somehow after what he went through last night at Backlash."

What Rochelle was referring to was during the Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship, Dave speared the Undertaker sending them flying off the stage and crashing to the ground below them causing to a draw with neither men answering the ten count.

"Speaking of that," Delancey said, "has anyone been making comments to you of what Dave did at Backlash?"

"No," Rochelle said. "In fact, I think one person might think that Dave spearing the Undertaker off the stage to the equipment was stupid. So what? Don't we all put our bodies on the line in the ring everyday?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly."

Then a brunette woman came forward.

"Hi," the woman said.

"Hi," Delancey said.

"My name is Holly Sanders and I'm the newest WWE Diva in ECW."

"Oh, congratulations," Rochelle said.

"Thank you, but I would prefer you to call me by my ring name, Buffy."

"Okay, Buffy," Delancey said. "I'm Delancey Scott, by the way."

"And I'm Rochelle Kennedy," Rochelle said as Buffy shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet two of the three members of Eddie's Angels," Buffy said. "This is amazing."

Holly Sanders also known as Buffy was 24 years old and 5'10" with medium brown hair and blue eyes and she was Atlantic City, New Jersey. Buffy had a background in gymnastics & dance and was also a part-time fitness model throughout college and continued with it until she started training to become a wrestler.

"So, Buffy," Rochelle said, "when are we gonna see you in the ring?"

"Well, I'm actually the newest ECW correspondent," Buffy said.

"Oh, right, we definitely need a new one since Rebecca left," Delancey said. "But do you wrestle?"

"Yeah, I can wrestle. I have a background in gymnastics and dance."

"Wait a minute, you dance?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"That's cool."

"Maybe you and I could have a workout together soon."

"That'll be cool. Well, it was really nice meeting you both and I'll see you around."

"Okay, nice meeting you, Buffy," Delancey said.

Then the girls went their separate ways.

Then ECW was on and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black corset tank top with white outlines and white ribbon on the front, white miniskirt, black boots, and black lace arm warmers. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered and Bobby asked for a microphone.

"So Mr. McMahon finally got revenge for what I did to him at Wrestlemania 23," Bobby said. "Vince McMahon is now the ECW World Champion. Outside of the McMahon family, I don't think there's a person around here that's happy about this. The ECW fans aren't happy, the ECW Originals aren't happy, my girlfriend Delancey Scott is not happy, and I'm damn sure ain't happy. But I have a way of making this all better. I will give Mr. McMahon the beating of a lifetime. So Vince, I don't care if I have an injured shoulder, a hurt shoulder, I don't care. I want a rematch right here and right now."

Bobby took off his "Dominate" t-shirt, threw it to the ground, and then,

"_Esperate, esperate, esperate, esperate_," Armando Alejandro Estrada said coming out from the curtain in a wheelchair. "Everybody listen to me."

Delancey was laughing as Armando was rolling down the aisle and stopped a few feet away from the ring.

"Lashley," Armando said, "who the hell do you think you are to come out here and demand anything? I'm not going to let you ruin this special night. It's because of you that Mr. McMahon got his head shaved bald. It's because of you that I'm in this wheelchair right now...and I can't do my job as the manager of Umaga. It's because of you. Lashley, like I said before, you're not gonna to ruin this special night for Mr. McMahon and before he gets here tonight, he's told me to deliver a special message for you. Lashley, you will get your title rematch, but it's not going to be here tonight. However, however, I have been authorized to let you know that unless you are physically provoked, you cannot touch the following people: the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga, Shane McMahon, and the new ECW World Champion, Mr. McMahon."

"What?" Bobby said.

Bobby left the ring and asked Delancey to stay in the ring. He then walked over to Armando.

"What?" Bobby said. "What did you say? Say that again. What did you say? What did you just say?"

"I said you cannot touch Umaga, Shane McMahon or the new ECW World Champion Mr. McMahon," Armando said, "or you'll be forfeiting your title rematch."

"Okay, so...so what did you say? I can't touch them? So, so... what's your name? What's your name again?"

"What? What? Everybody knows my name. You know my name. My name is Armando..."

Then Armando cuts off as Bobby smiled and Armando realized that he was a rat trapped. Then Bobby dropped the microphone and he went behind Armando and rolled the wheelchair to the ring. Bobby asked the fans if they want Armando in the ring and they cheered. Delancey opened the ropes, but then, Bobby turns the wheelchair and runs it into the steel steps sending Armando flying over it.

Delancey immediately fell on the mat cracking up and she left the ring joining Bobby and was still laughing. The two walked down the aisle and went to the back as ECW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for Extreme Expose's performance. They were wearing white ripped tops, red bustiers, white miniskirts, Kelly and Layla were wearing white boots, and Brooke & Delancey were wearing red boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly, Layla, Brooke, and Delancey, Extreme Expose," Justin Roberts announced.

Then "Cherry Pie" by Warrant started playing and Extreme Expose started dancing.

Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin'...

She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water

Such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good

Makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie

Swingin' in the living room

Swingin' in the kitchen

Most folks don't 'cause

They're too busy bitchin'

Swingin' in there 'cause

She wanted me to feed her

So I mixed up the batter

And she licked the beater

I scream, you scream

We all scream for her

Don't even try 'cause

You can't ignore her

She's my cherry pie

Put a smile on your face

Ten miles wide

Looks so good

Bring a tear to your eye

Sweet cherry pie

Swingin' to the drums

Swingin' to guitar

Swingin' to the bass

In the back of my car

Ain't got money

Ain't got no gas

But we'll get where

We're goin' if we

Swing real fast

Then the girls grabbed silly string with under the ring and started spraying each other.

I scream, you scream

We all scream for her

Don't even try 'cause

You can't ignore her

She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water

Such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good

Makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie, oh, yeah

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Extreme Expose walked up the aisle waving to the fans and went to the back where Rochelle was watching the whole thing.

"Hey, great job, girls," Rochelle said.

"Thanks," Extreme Expose said.

"Hey, I'll talk to you girls later," Delancey said.

"Okay," Brooke said as she, Kelly, and Layla walked away.

"Wow, Delancey," Rochelle said, "you are getting better and better. How do you do that?"

"Lots of practice," Delancey said. "Man, I'm enjoying being part of Extreme Expose. I'm glad I went to ECW."

"Yeah, you're the first Diva in WWE history to be part of RAW, Smackdown, and ECW."

"Yeah, speaking of Divas, have you talked to Nicole yet or has she called you yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll bet she's having a great time shooting her first movie and she'll probably tell us all about it tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Later, Smackdown was on and Bobby and Delancey were walking down the hallway to the locker room and when they reached there, they went inside and Dave was there.

"Hey, Dave," Delancey said.

"Hey, what are you both doing here?" Dave said.

"We're here to watch Rochelle's match with you." Then Delancey and Bobby sat next to Dave. "Her first as Mrs. Batista."

Then everybody laughed."

"Man, Dave, your wife's been in the WWE for almost two years and she's still undefeated?" Bobby said.

"Yep," Dave said.

"No Diva has been able to beat her," Delancey said. "She's just as tough as you, Dave."

"As long as I train her, she's gonna keep getting better."

Dave turned on the TV and back at the arena, it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Cherry. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Angel.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle was wearing her sunglasses and long black pinstripe coat. She walked down the aisle, went around the ring, and got on the apron. She gave Angel to the referee, she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal her blue halter bikini top, blue boyshorts, blue skirted leg warmers, and a black belt with a diamond studded belt buckle that said, "ROCHELLE." She then got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Then Deuce and Domino's entrance theme played and Cherry came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Cherry," Tony announced.

Cherry walked down the aisle frighten of Rochelle and got into the ring. Then she stared at her as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Cherry had a staredown and they locked up. Cherry surprised Rochelle with a hair takedown and Rochelle gets angry and nailed a clothesline to Cherry. Rochelle shoves Cherry to the corner and chokes Cherry in the corner with her boot. Then Rochelle nailed a snapmare and choked Cherry in the ropes. Rochelle bounced Cherry off the ropes and Cherry comes back with a hurricanrana and a running clothesline. Cherry runs full steam ahead but gets caught by Rochelle who flings her by her hair and drops her face first hard into the mat for the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's left arm in the air and Rochelle looked down at Cherry and left the ring.

Back in the locker room, Bobby, Delancey, and Dave cheered.

"Okay, Dave, tell me," Bobby said. "When is Rochelle gonna go for the Women's Championship?"

"Hey, Rochelle keeps telling me she'll go for the Women's Championship when she feels like it and I ain't gonna push her," Dave said. "It's her decision."

"Well, I haven't been the Women's Champion in over a year and a half," Delancey said, "but I have gotten a mean streak since I went to Smackdown. Maybe I should try to go for the Women's Championship when I'm ready."

"You should," Bobby said. "You're ready."

"Yeah."

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Delancey was in the bathroom taking a shower when Bobby came in and opened the shower stall door.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Then Bobby walked inside and closed the shower stall door.

Bobby and Delancey were washing their arms and all over their body and after a few minutes, Bobby just stared at Delancey's full body and turned her around. He leaned down and kissed her and Delancey wrapped her arms around Bobby as he moved down to her neck.

Delancey must've figured that after Backlash, Bobby needed something or someone to calm him down and that was Delancey.


	60. RAW: McMahon, You Got a Problem

**Chapter 60: RAW: McMahon, You Got a Problem **

RAW was in University Park, Pennsylvania and Bobby and Delancey were walking down the hallway at the arena until Santino Marella came forward.

"Roberto, Delancey," Santino said.

"Hey, Santino," Bobby and Delancey said.

"How are you?" Bobby asked as Delancey hugged Santino.

"I'm doing good, thank you," Santino said as he hugged Bobby and pulled away.

"So are you excited about your title defense on RAW tonight?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yes. I am very excited. I'm gonna try to give it all I got if I can."

"Well, I know you're gonna do great," Bobby said. "I know you will."

"Thanks, Roberto. By the way, I was wondering now that you're both here, would you like to accompany me to the ring?"

"Well, I don't know if I can, you know, with my situation with Mr. McMahon and all. But Delancey can if she wants to."

"Yeah, I can do that," Delancey said. "I gotta see what you can do."

"Great," Santino said. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you both later."

"Alright, see ya," Bobby said.

"Bye, Santino," Delancey said.

Then all three went their separate ways.

Then RAW was on and Vince McMahon, along with his executive assistant Jonathan Coachman also known as the Coach, were in the ring after Vince put the Great Khali in a number one contenders match against Shawn Michaels for John's WWE Championship at Judgment Day in less than two weeks.

"Now then, hold that," Vince said as he gave the Coach the ECW World Title belt. "This is what everyone is talking about. This, the ECW World Heavyweight Championship and everybody is talking about me. Don't deny it."

Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a pink halter top with a rhinestone at the bust and side-outs, black miniskirt, and black boots. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and Bobby snatched the microphone from the Coach.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Vince said. "Give me one reason why you're out here."

"You gave Shawn what he wants," Bobby said, "now you give me what I want."

"Let me remind you of one thing. If you ever want this championship ever again, you know the deal. You can't, unless physically provoked, lay a hand on me, my son Shane, or even Umaga. And if you do, Bobby Lashley, you will never have an opportunity to be champion again. How does that feel? Come on. How's that feel? Go ahead. You want to hit me? Huh? Hang on a second. Hang on. You hit me, you'll never get what you want. But you know what? I'm glad you're here because the Coach and I along with all these people were going to enjoy a little footage. As a matter of fact, what we like to do is remind you of what happened after Wrestlemania. We want to remind you of what happened at Backlash. Let's take a look. Take a look at this, Bobby. Come on." Then the Titantron showed footage of the ending of the 3-on-1 handicap match for the ECW World Championship at Backlash. "So, how does it feel to be in the ring with a champion? You want to call me 'champ?' Come on, say it. Come on, champ. What's the matter? You want to knock my block off, don't you, huh? Don't you? I could feel it. Don't make me tear you apart." Then Bobby got in Vince's face. "You make me sick, Lashley. I got something else to show you, pal. About ten hours after Wrestlemania, the WWE magazine took a photo. That photo is out of date. Nonetheless, the collector's edition goes on sale this Tuesday. Uh, let me just show you what it's gonna look like. Let's take a look. Come on, come on. Watch it, it's right up there." Then the Titantron showed the cover of the June issue of WWE Magazine with Bobby, the Undertaker, and John holding their titles. "Hey, there you go. Right out of Wrestlemania, the three champions but that now is, in fact, a collector's edition because it is all wrong. Look at me. Why's it all wrong? Something up there's not right. Something's not right so I say, Coach, let's make it right. Let's make it right, let's take a look at the way it really should be." Then there was Vince's head on Bobby's body and Delancey shook her head. "So I'll tell you what we're gonna do. You want your rematch? You think I'm not man enough to put this title on the line with you? You never heard about the grapefruits, huh? I'll take you on, Bobby Lashley. Yeah, I'll take you on. Damn right, I will. Judgment Day. I'll be your judge, your jury, and your executioner. Bobby Lashley against the ECW World Champion Vincent Kennedy McMahon. How you like that? Oh, and Mr. McMahon's tag team partners Umaga and my son Shane. So you got your rematch, so how does that sound? Huh? How does that sound?"

"You know what? That it sounds good. But I have a little problem. I want to let you know what I really think about you……but I can't put my hands on you."

"Damn it. I hate when that happens. You'll get your title shot at Judgment Day, pal! You'll get it. Unless you wanna take it now. Go ahead and take it. Come on, Bobby. Take the shot. Come on! Take the shot and blow all of your dreams. Blow it all to smithereens. You got a message to send to me? Huh? Is that what you wanna do? Send it. Come on. Send the message. What are you gonna say, Bobby? You can't be physical. You won't do that. You won't shatter your own dreams. Huh?"

Then Bobby looked down knowing he wasn't going to blow it even though Delancey told him to do it and she wouldn't get upset.

"How do like that?" Vince said. "Bobby Lashley, humbled right before the champion's eyes. How does that feel, Lashley? See you at Judgment Day, pal. Let's get the hell outta here."

Vince walks toward the ropes with the Coach holding Bobby back and Vince leaves the ring. The Coach was about to leave the ring when Bobby pulls Coachman back into the ring and the Coach had a few words before Bobby punches him and throws the Coach out of the ring. Delancey picked up the microphone and said,

"Hey, Vince," Delancey said, "now I know that Bobby can't touch you, Shane, or Umaga, but you didn't say he can't touch Jonathan Coachman, your little executive assistant. Shame, shame, shame. I think I'll sit back and watch this. Bobby, you go do your thing, baby."

Delancey sat on one of the turnbuckles as Bobby gets out of the ring, points at the Coach and slams his head into the ring steps. Bobby points at the Coach again and then he grabs a cord and Bobby chokes then Coach with it. Bobby gets back into the ring and then he signals for Vince to come, but Vince stands at the top of the ramp with the belt over his head and Bobby leaves the ring, goes around it, and he spears the Coach.

Delancey laughs as Bobby points to Vince and gets in the ring. Bobby points to Vince again and to the Coach saying, "This could happen to you," and he takes off his "Dominate" t-shirt. Delancey gets off the turnbuckle as Bobby walks around the ring pumping himself up and Delancey raises his arm in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Santino Marella and Chris Masters.

Chris was already in the ring and then Santino's new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. The two walked down the ramp and they entered the ring. Delancey clapped for Santino as he got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down, took off his jacket, and Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the Intercontinental Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Chris throws Santino down on a collar and elbow tie up and Chris gets a side head lock and shoulder tackle. Then Chris slams Santino but misses an elbow drop and Santino hits a series of slaps, a flying back elbow, and a dropkick for a near fall. Santino tries to Irish whip Chris, but Chris holds on to the ropes and he hits a short arm clothesline. Chris works on Santino's back and chokes him in the ropes and Chris has Santino draped over the edge of the apron and he hits an elbow from the apron to the floor.

Chris covers for a two count when he returns to the ring and Chris get a cravate before stomping on Santino's head. Chris pulls down the knee pad but he misses a knee drop and Santino works on the leg with kicks to the thigh and an enzuigiri. Santino hits a drop kick to the knee for a two count and Santino hits a neck breaker and then he goes up for the punches of ten but Chris pushes him off at five. Chris hits a back elbow and then he charges into the corner but Santino moves out of the way and Chris runs his shoulder into the post. Santino then gets a rollup for the three count.

Santino quickly leaves and runs up at the ramp as Delancey catches up to him. Santino and Delancey hug each other as the referee gives Santino the title belt and raises his arm in the air along with Delancey. Then the two went to the back.

"Santino, I am so proud of you," Delancey said. "You really gonna make it here in the WWE and hey, you didn't need Bobby's help this time."

"Yes," Santino said catching his breath. "I'll tell you, what happened out there was just the beginning. I'm gonna work harder and I promise I'm gonna make you and Bobby proud."

"Hey, you already made me proud and I know for sure you made Bobby proud."

Then Delancey and Santino hugged each other.

XXX

The next morning at about 5:00am, Bobby woke up to an empty bed. He wondered where Delancey was and he looked around the room and got up from the bed. He saw that the sliding glass door to the balcony was opened and he went outside to see Delancey looking at the view. Bobby walked up to Delancey and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Delancey said. "I'm just worried about what could happen in the next week before Judgment Day. Oh, my God, I'm going home to freaking St. Louis, Missouri for that. Okay, I shouldn't think negative. I shouldn't think negative."

"Hey, don't worry about that. Everything is gonna be okay. I'm promise you."

"Yeah."

Then Bobby leaned down and kissed Delancey's shoulder and Delancey closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. As Bobby reached up to Delancey's neck, Delancey turned around, wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck, and kissed him passionately. As the makeout session started to get hot……

"Wait, wait," Delancey said as she pulled away. "We should take this inside instead of out here in the balcony. And besides, it's cold."

"I agree with you," Bobby said.

Then Bobby lifted Delancey up on his shoulder and Delancey laughed as the two went inside and Bobby slid the door close.


	61. Another Extreme Downfall

**Chapter 61: Another Extreme Downfall **

ECW and Smackdown was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and when Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena parking lot, they got out of the car and took their stuff out of the trunk. Then they walked towards the arena only to find Armando Alejandro Estrada in a wheelchair and four police officers.

"Well, look who it is," Armando said. "Bobby Lashley, I've been expecting you, _amigo_. Come a little closer. I have a message to deliver to you from the chairman of the board…...and the ECW Champion Mr. McMahon. Bobby Lashley, these four police officers here have a simple instruction. You attempt to enter the arena tonight and you're going to jail. Oh, and by the way, you attempt to lay a finger on me and I'm pressing charges…...and you're going to jail. So you're not needed here tonight, take a hike, you're not welcomed in the building, _vaminos_. Leave now."

Bobby took off his sunglasses and said,

"Look, guys, I'm not here for any trouble at all. I actually come to apologize to…...

"It's about time." Then Bobby turned the wheelchair around. "Hey, hey. What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Bobby pushed Armando's wheelchair down the ramp and Armando crashed into the garbage bins falling off the wheelchair. Then Delancey immediately cracked up.

"Well, looks like you have to arrest me," Bobby said.

"Let's go, Mr, Lashley," one of the police officers said.

Then the police officers and Bobby started walking.

"Hey, Bobby, don't you worry," Delancey said. "After ECW is over, I'm gonna come bail you out, okay?"

"Okay," Bobby said.

Then Delancey picked up Bobby's suitcase and walked inside the arena.

Delancey was walking down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, Delancey went inside and Rochelle was there reading a magazine.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey," Rochelle said as Delancey sat her and Bobby's stuff down.

"What's with the glasses?"

"I thought I'd try something new since I'm now married to Dave Batista."

Then Delancey saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Rochelle, what is that above your lip?" Delancey said.

"Oh, this?" Rochelle said pointing to her piercing as Delancey came closer. "I had this done yesterday."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"My God, what did Dave think about it?"

"He thought it was sexy."

"Oh, really? What did your mom say?"

"She was freaked out about it, but she wasn't mad."

"Oh, my God, what ever happened to the classy, conservative Diva I once knew?"

"She's gone. But now, you're looking at the Playboy Sex Kitten of Dave Batista. Black hair, lip piercing, butterfly and rose tattoos on the lower back and all."

"Oh, my God, wait until Nicole hears about this."

"So, what's been going on with you besides recording your album the past two weeks?"

"Oh…...Bobby just got arrested."

"What? Why?"

"Because thanks to Armando Alejandro Estrada and the self-proclaimed King of Extreme Mr. McMahon, Bobby was not allowed to enter the arena or put his hands on Estrada."

"So which got Bobby arrested?"

"All Bobby did was turn Armando's wheelchair around, pushed it down the ramp…..." Then Delancey started to laugh. "…...and Armando crashed into the garbage bins falling off the wheelchair."

Then Delancey and Rochelle started cracking up.

"But Bobby didn't even lay a finger on Armando," Rochelle said.

"Exactly, Rochelle!" Delancey said. "I'm telling you, when push comes to shove, something funny happens. It happened twice to Armando."

"Yep and last night to the Coach."

"I'm telling you, it's only a matter of time before Bobby becomes the ECW World Champion. I promise you that."

A little later, ECW was on and Delancey, Kelly, Layla, and Brooke were in the Women's Locker Room ready for their performance until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Delancey said.

Then Vince & Shane McMahon and Umaga came in the girls stared at them.

"Um, ladies, could you leave us?" Vince said. "I have something to say to your friend here."

Then Kelly, Brooke, and Layla left the Women's Locker Room.

"Delancey," Vince said, "how have you been?"

"What's it look like?" Delancey said. "My boyfriend Bobby Lashley is not here because he's in jail, you're making his life a living hell, and you're torturing me as well. I have been okay so far."

"Well, that's good. You got a movie coming out this fall and an album coming out in January. You should be happy."

"Yeah, Delancey," Shane said, "you should be happy. I mean, you're here in ECW with Bobby Lashley and you're part of Extreme Expose. You're doing pretty well for yourself."

"Yeah, you're right," Delancey said. "I am doing pretty well for myself, but you're on my boyfriend's ass and I don't like it. You know, if you only have changed into a real nice billionaire giving back to everyone, then none of this would've happened, especially getting your head shaved. Now if you excuse me…..."

Then Delancey left the Women's Locker Room with Vince, Shane, and Umaga smiling.

Then it was time for Extreme Expose's performance and the girls were in the ring with a chair. They were wearing Pittsburgh Steelers jersey midriffs, black shorts, and black boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly, Layla, Brooke, and Delancey, Extreme Expose," Justin Roberts announced.

Then "Toxic" by Britney Spears started playing and Extreme Expose started dancing.

_Baby, can't you see _

_I'm calling _

_A guy like you should wear a warning _

_It's dangerous _

_I'm falling _

_There's no escape _

_I can't wait _

_I need a hit _

_Baby, give me it _

_You're dangerous _

_I'm loving it _

_Too high _

_Can't come down _

_Losin' my head _

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round _

_Do you feel me now? _

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic _

_I'm slippin' under _

_With a taste of the poison paradise _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic? _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic? _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Delancey was glad that she could make it through the performance and didn't let the thought of Bobby in jail get to her.

A little later, it was time for the 3-on-1 handicap match between Rob Van Dam versus Vince & Shane McMahon and Umaga.

Last week, the ECW Originals Rob Van Dam, Sabu, the Sandman, and Tommy Dreamer confronted Vince McMahon about the fact that he was the ECW World Champion. Vince pitted the Originals against each other in a fatal four way match to face him tonight and Rob Van Dam won.

Shane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He asked Justin Roberts for the microphone and he said,

"And allow me to introduce to you, he's turning out to be an unbelievable allay to the McMahon family. Give it up for the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga."

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring while Shane was cheering and clapping for him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Shane said, "if you all please rise and on your feet for our tag team partner, he's not only the chairman of the board, he's not only the man that defeated Bobby Lashley to become the new ECW Champion and will once again at Judgment Day defeat Bobby Lashley to remain the ECW Champion, as a matter of fact, that man is my dad, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the ECW Champion.

Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain wearing a durag. He did his usual strutting down the aisle and went into the ring with Shane holding the ropes. He got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Rob Van Dam's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a black halter top with a rhinestone trim, black pants with o-ring and rhinestone waist straps, and black lace hand warmers. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rob was pumping himself up getting to fight and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The fans chanted "RVD" as Shane told Umaga he wanted to start the match. Vince was already on the apron and Shane and Rob exchanged arm wringers with both men rolling out of them. Shane hit an armdrag and did his Shane-O-Shuffle and he and Rob exchanged waistlocks. Shane grabbed a hammerlock but Rob tripped him with a legscissors for a two count and then gave him two armdrags. Rob did his pose and the crowd said his name and Shane charged and Rob hit a spin kick. Rob gave Shane a monkeyflip, then hit a spinkick in the corner. Umaga started to come in, but Rob kicked the middle rope into his groin, then dropkicked Umaga to the floor.

Rob slid to the outside and tripped Shane, then stalked Vince on the outside. Umaga charged Rob on the floor, but Rob hit him with a savate kick. Rob grabbed Vince, but Shane hit him with a baseball slide kick. Umaga threw Rob back in the ring, and Shane hit an elbowdrop to the back. Shane hit some elbows in the corner, then kicked Rob in the gut. Shane applied an armbar, but Rob fought up. Rob flipped over a Shane backdrop attempt, caught an attempted kick, and delivered a spinkick. Rob hit a corkscrew legdrop on Shane, and went to bounce off the ropes, but Umaga pulled down the top strand and Rob fell to the floor. Umaga threw Rob into the ringsteps and then threw him back into the ring.

Shane tagged in Umaga who decked Rob with a punch and Umaga picked him off the mat and then headbutted him back down and did a leg drop. Vince then tagged in and went for a cover, but Rob kicked out at one. Vince tagged Shane and Shane hit a legdrop to the back of Rob's head and then hit two elbowdrops. Umaga tagged in, but Rob fought back with some punches and Shane kneed Rob in the back from the apron and Umaga gave Rob a Samoan Drop. Vince tagged in and covered but Rob kicked out at two. Umaga tagged back in and pounded Rob down in a corner. Umaga charged, but Rob dropkicked Umaga's legs out from under him and Rob hit some punches. Rob then a clothesline and a spinkick and Rob kicked Umaga's leg and then dropkicked him.

Shane ran in but Rob tossed him over the top rope to the floor. Umaga grabbed Rob and called for the Samoan Spike, but Rob kicked free and then hit Umaga with a springboard kick. Rob went to the top rope, but Shane McMahon crotched him. Shane hit a top rope superplex and then crawled over and tagged Umaga who hit a top rope splash. Umaga hit Rob with the Samoan Spike then tagged in Vince, who covered Rob. Vince cradled Rob's legs and actually pulled up his shoulder accidentally on the two count, so the referee had to stop then start again to count the three ending the match.

Shane and Umaga got in the ring and Shane picked up Vince as they celebrate their victory. Then Sabu and Tommy Dreamer ran out to make sure the McMahons and Umaga couldn't beat up Rob after the fights and Vince, Shane, and Umaga left the ring. Delancey gets in the ring to check on Rob along with Tommy and Sabu and the McMahons and Umaga continued their celebration as ECW came to a close.


	62. RAW: The Final Nail in the Coffin

**Chapter 62: RAW: The Final Nail in the Coffin **

RAW was in Hampton, Virginia and Bobby was facing Vince McMahon's executive assistant, Jonathan Coachman also known as the Coach.

At around 7:00am, Delancey woke up to an empty bed and she wondered where Bobby was. Then she heard the shower running and figured that Bobby was in the bathroom taking a shower. Then Delancey's cell phone rang and she picked it up from the nightstand. Delancey saw that Nicole was calling and she answered the call.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hey, D," Nicole said calling from her sister Amy's apartment in Los Angeles, California. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just woke up. Hey, your birthday is Wednesday."

"Yes, it is. Oh, my God, I'm turning 27 and I'm getting old."

"Shut up, Nicole. Your husband turned 30 and he's still hot as ever."

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about, and besides, you have a boyfriend who has a birthday two months away from mine and he's turning 31."

"Yeah, so?"

"And you're turning 27 as well in August which is a month away from Bobby."

"Thank you very much, Nicole. I needed that. So, is John still coming to L.A. to see you?"

"Yes, he is. God, I miss him so much, but I'll be so happy to see him on Wednesday."

"I know you will be."

"Well, I gotta get going. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye, Nicole."

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call and Bobby came out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"Good morning," Bobby said.

"Morning," Delancey said.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Nicole."

"Oh, right. Her birthday is Wednesday."

"Yep, and she doesn't have a clue that we're coming to L.A. to see her. She still thinks John is the only one who's gonna come see her and there is no way Nicole is spending her birthday without her friends."

"Well, that's true."

Then Delancey heard Shadow meow a little weakly as she woke up.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Delancey said.

Then Delancey got out of the bed and walked over to Shadow's cat bed. Delancey picked up Shadow and sat on the chair.

"What's wrong with Shadow?" Bobby said as he walked over and sat on one knee next to Delancey.

"I don't know," Delancey said. "She looks fine." Then Delancey turned Shadow on her back and noticed something on her stomach. "Oh, my God, I can't believe this."

"No way, it can't be."

"Shadow's pregnant. She's gonna have kittens."

"Alright, Shadow."

"Who knocked you up, huh?" Delancey said as she raised Shadow in the air.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Santino Marella and Chris Masters.

Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a yellow halter and black bustier lace-up top, yellow plaid miniskirt, black buckled arm warmers, and black leather upper boots. The two walked down the ramp and they entered the ring. Delancey clapped for Santino as he got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down, took off his jacket, and Chris Masters' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did usual his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Santino and Chris locked up and Santino goes for a takedown, but Chris pounds him in the back. Chris whips Santino into the corner and goes for the Masterlock but Santino throws him off. Santino hits a hip toss to Chris, and then a wrist lock but Chris makes the ropes and hits a backbreaker. Chris Irish whips Santino into the ropes followed by another backbreaker and covers for two.

Chris knees Santino in the back but Santino fires back with kicks to the leg, but Chris hits a lariat. He goes for the Masterlock again, but Santino shoves him off. Santino gets some strikes and Chris hits a Spinebuster to Santino for a two count. Santino slips out of a Masterlock once again and floats around Chris to roll him up for the win.

Delancey gets in the ring and she and Santino hug each other as the referee gives Santino the title belt and raises his arm in the air along with Delancey. Then Chris attacks Santino from behind knocking Delancey down and locks in the Masterlock. Santino was about to go limp but Delancey nails the Dragonkick to Chris' head from behind breaking the Masterlock. Chris leaves the ring holding his head and was talking trash to Delancey. Santino was out on the mat and Delancey checks on Santino as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Bobby was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Bobby Lashley," Todd said as Bobby and Delancey came forward. "Bobby, this Sunday at Judgment Day, you will face off for the ECW Championship. Just wanna get your thoughts."

"Well, you see, I have three opponents……." Bobby said.

But then Shane McMahon comes up to him and Delancey clapping.

"Now remember," Shane said, "you will forfeit your ECW Championship Title shot if you touch me. As a matter of fact, if you touch me, my father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the current ECW Champion, or Umaga unless physically provoked, and since you can't touch me, excuse me." Shane takes the microphone from Todd and Todd walks away. "I just wanted to let you know that, well……" Then Shane puts his finger in front of Bobby's face. "I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you. Well, Bobby, I just wanna come out here and wish you good luck with Coachman because my father, Umaga, and I will be at ringside just to check it out and I'm just really excited about that, okay? So you have a good……" Shane tried to tap Bobby on his shoulder but couldn't. "You have a good night, okay?"

Then Shane made a kissy face in Bobby's face and walked away with Bobby and Delancey staring at him.

Then it was time for Bobby's match against Jonathan Coachman.

Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with his son Shane and Umaga following him. All three walked down the ramp and Shane went into the ring first. He held the ropes for Vince to come in followed by Umaga. Then Jonathan Coachman's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and went into the ring and Vince and Shane were clapping for the Coach as he was pumping himself up.

Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and the two were walking around the ring as Vince was taunting Bobby by holding the ECW World Title belt in the air. Then Vince, Shane, Umaga, and Delancey got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Coach kept looking back at Vince, Shane, and Umaga and he slaps Bobby. Bobby slaps him back and the Coach fell on his back and Bobby then pounds Coach in the ropes. Bobby was staring at Vince as Vince was taunting Bobby and Bobby hits a clothesline to Coach. Bobby stares at Vince again as Bobby hits some forearms to the back. He puts Coach in the Torture Rack as he stares at Vince and does an Argentine Backbreaker Drop. Coach tries to get up and then Bobby hits the spear to Coach and this was on over.

After the match, Umaga and Shane ran into the ring and attacked Bobby. Bobby was fighting back and then he throws Shane out of the ring but Umaga hits a throat thrust and beats down Bobby in the corner. Umaga was about to hit his signature splash but Bobby dodges the Whipsplash and hits a spear on Umaga. Vince gets on the apron and Bobby stares at Vince, but Vince runs away. Bobby gets out of the ring and chases Vince, but he gets blindsided by Shane. Vince keeps running as Shane gets up and walks away. Shane stares at Delancey who saw the whole thing and Bobby gets up and goes after Shane, but Shane runs through the crowd.

Bobby, along with Delancey, chases after Shane and they try to cut him off and they run around in the back. Bobby grabs Shane's sports jacket, but Shane takes it off and runs out of the arena. Shane climbs on top of a waiting limo, he crawls in through the moonroof, and the limo drives off just as Bobby and Delancey were catching up to him.

"Yeah, you keep running, you coward!" Delancey said.

When Bobby and Delancey turned around, Vince, from out of nowhere, clocks Bobby in the head with the ECW World Title belt knocking Delancey to the ground. Then Vince walks away as Delancey got up and checked on Bobby.

After RAW was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Bobby was sitting up on the bed watching TV. Then Delancey came out of the bathroom in a white robe and she plopped down the bed on her back looking at the ceiling.

"Are you all right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "I'm just tired of Mr. McMahon and his crap. I can't take it."

"Well, I know what you need. Come here."

Delancey sat up and moved in front of Bobby. He took off the back of the robe down, exposing Delancey's shoulders and he started massaging them with his hands.

"Oh, my God," Delancey said. "Why are you so good at giving me a massage?"

"Well, you know that I have a massage therapist and chiropractor." Bobby said.

"Oh, yeah, right. You are so lucky."

After a few minutes……..

"Okay, I'm done," Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby," Delancey said as she yawned.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Bobby and Delancey got off the bed and Bobby was making the bed as Delancey grabbed her yellow cami and boyshorts from her suitcase. Delancey pulled down her robe halfway and put on her cami, but didn't notice that Bobby was looking at her upper bare body from the back. Then Delancey sat on the chair and put on her boyshorts.

Delancey took off her robe completely as she and Bobby climbed into bed and Bobby turned off the TV and the lamp.

"Good night, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Good night, D," Bobby said.

Then the two fell asleep with Delancey snuggling in Bobby's arms.


	63. Countdown to Judgment Day

**Chapter 63: Countdown to Judgment Day**

ECW and Smackdown was in Baltimore, Maryland and Bobby was facing the New Breed in a 3-on-1 handicap match.

Delancey was walking down the hallway and when she reached the catering room, Delancey went inside and Rochelle was there reading a magazine.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Hey," Rochelle said as Delancey said. "What's up?"

"Well, I gotta tell you about the craziest thing that just happened."

"What?"

"My cat is pregnant."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my God, when did this happen?"

"I don't know, probably last week when I was home in L.A."

"So some other stray cat knocked her up?"

"I guess. I guess I'm gonna have to leave her with Amy when we go to L.A. tomorrow for Nicole's birthday."

"Speaking of Nicole's birthday, we're gonna surprise her and take her to dinner, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, cool."

"Oh, yeah, guess what? On the way here, I picked up something I thought you would want to see."

"What?"

Delancey pulled out a magazine from a plastic bag and it was the Maxim Hot 100 magazine.

"Oh, my God, you got it," Rochelle said taking the magazine.

"Yep," Delancey said.

"Alright, let's see."

Rochelle flipped the pages until she saw her page voted at number 25. She was wearing a black leather string bikini with the bottom that had conchos on each side and her hair was wet covering half of her face.

"Wow, Rochelle, that's hot," Delancey said. "I'll bet Dave would get a hard-on if he saw this."

"Yeah, he would."

"Alright, where's me?"

Rochelle flipped the pages until she saw Delancey's page voted at number 18. She was laying on her back wearing a white scarf covering her breasts and black boyshorts and her legs was raised up on the wall.

"Damn, Delancey," Rochelle said, "how the hell did God give you long legs?"

"Hey, you know I'm an athletic person and I don't use my legs to get what I want," Delancey said.

"Yeah, right."

"Shut up. So, I wonder where Nicole would be since she happens to be on this list."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Rochelle flipped the pages until she saw Nicole's page voted at number 1. She was on a couch wearing a long sleeve black and white striped top unbuttoned showing her cleavage, black boyshorts, black net stockings, and her hair was straight.

"Well, there she is," Rochelle said. "How the hell did Nicole end up at number on the Maxim Hot 100 List?"

"Hey, let's face it," Delancey said. "She's married to the three-time WWE Champion John Cena, she's a three-time WWE Women's Champion, two-time Babe of the Year, a certified recording artist with a gold album overseas in England and a sophomore album coming out in July, a former Playboy cover girl, a two-time Maxim cover girl, a soon-to-be movie star, an already certified TV actress, and possibly the next Trish Stratus."

"Not to mention, she's undefeated in two Summerslams."

"Yeah, that too. Oh, boy. John is very proud of his wife. He can't be more proud."

"Hey, at least we're part of Maxim's Hot 100 list and I'll bet 2007 is gonna be our hottest year yet."

"Oh, yeah, by the way, have you seen Vickie Guerrero yet?"

"No, I haven't and besides, why would Theodore Long give her an interview for an assistant manager position after everything she's done to me and Rey Mysterio?"

"Because Kristal is a bitch and she's using Theodore Long for Vickie to get his position, and possibly make my life a living hell."

"That's why she waited for me to go to ECW so I wouldn't prevent you from killing her. Dave would right now."

"Yeah, he would."

A little later, ECW was on and it was time for Extreme Expose's performance and the girls were outside of the ring. They were wearing black suspenders and black boyshorts. Brooke and Kelly were wearing white sparkling bustiers and Layla and Delancey were wearing blue bustiers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly, Layla, Brooke, and Delancey, Extreme Expose," Justin Roberts announced.

Then "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake started playing and Extreme Expose started dancing.

I'm bringing sexy back (Yeah)

Them other boys don't know how to act (Yeah)

I think it's special

What's behind your back? (Yeah)

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (Yeah)

(Take it to the bridge)

Dirty babe, you see these shackles

Baby, I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(Take it to the chorus)

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead be gone with it

Let me see what your twerkin' with

Go ahead be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead be gone with it

Go 'head child

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on.

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Extreme Expose got out of the ring and walked up the ramp waving to the fans and went to the back.

"Alright, great job, girls," Kelly said.

"I gotta tell you," Delancey said, "that performance has got to be my favorite one especially with wearing this outfit."

"Yeah," Layla and Brooke said.

"Well, I gotta go change and be with my man, so I'll see you girls later."

"Alright," Kelly, Layla, and Brooke said.

Delancey ran down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and she went inside.

Delancey went into her bag and grabbed her outfit and started changing. She quickly changed into a black and white swirl crop top with a long black tie crossed at the front, black pants, and black lace hand warmers. Delancey then went over to the door and opened it to see Bobby who was about to knock.

"Oh, hi, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said. "You were great out there."

"Thank you."

"Man, you should've kept that outfit on."

"Oh, you should've been here a little early to tell me that."

Then Bobby and Delancey laughed.

"Come on," Bobby said as he and Delancey started walking.

The two walked down the hallway until they reached the interview area where Buffy was.

Buffy was wearing a red front drape mini dress and her hair was curled with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Bobby Lashley," Buffy said as Bobby and Delancey came forward. "Bobby, this Sunday at Judgment Day, you're facing Shane McMahon, Umaga, and Vince McMahon in a 3-on-1 handicap match for the ECW World Championship. Tonight, you're facing Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von, and Matt Striker of the New Breed in a 3-on-1 handicap match. What is your strategy for both tonight and Sunday and what do you have to say to Mr. McMahon who gave his thoughts on tonight and Sunday earlier?"

"You see," Bobby said, "this Sunday, Vince won't have an opprotunity to sneak behind my back. Because it's Judgment Day and at Judgment Day, there won't be any "No Touch Rule." I can do to Vince whatever I wanna do and tonight, I have a match against the New Breed. As I look across the ring, I don't see the New Breed, I see Shane McMahon, Umaga, and Vince McMahon. I'm gonna do to the New Breed exactly what I'm gonna do this Sunday. I will destroy them and this Sunday, I will take back, my ECW World Title."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the 3-on-1 handicap match between Bobby and the New Breed.

The New Breed's entrance theme played and Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von, and Matt Striker came out from the curtain. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring. Bobby stared at all three members of the New Breed and he jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and the two were walking around the ring as Bobby was raising his arms in the air. Then Matt, Marcus, and Delancey got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby and Elijah locked up and Bobby shoulderblocked Elijah down. Bobby held up Elijah for a vertical suplex and Elijah Marcus tagged in. Bobby and Marcus had a staredown and then they had a brief exchange until Matt tagged himself in. Bobby destroyed Matt with a slam and then sent him flying from the ring to the floor. Delancey was laughing at Matt as Elijah began screaming at the referee, but Bobby knocked Elijah off the apron as well. Marcus attacked Bobby from behind and nailed the Pounce with Bobby nailing the ropes and bouncing to the floor.

Marcus threw Bobby back into the ring and Elijah took over on Bobby. Bobby kept making comebacks but was cut off and Marcus tagged back in and continued the beatdown. He slammed Bobby and worked him over with a chinlock and Marcus scored a two count with a back suplex. Elijah tagged back in and worked over Bobby with a stretch. Bobby finally scored with a belly-to-belly suplex sending Marcus into Matt without realizing he was tagged. Bobby dragged Matt in and charged him in the corner and then clotheslined him. Bobby picked up Matt for a one handed chokeslam and Delancey was very impressed. Then Bobby speared Matt for the pin.

Delancey got into the ring and hugged Bobby as Elijah and Marcus looked disgusted outside the ring. They were arguing as Bobby and Delancey raised each other's arms in the air as ECW came to a close with Judgment Day around the corner.


	64. My Best Friend’s Birthday

**Chapter 64: My Best Friend's Birthday **

The next day, Bobby and Delancey, along with Dave and Rochelle, took a plane to Los Angeles, California for Nicole's birthday.

When they arrived at Delancey's condo, they all got out of her Ford Expedition and took their stuff out of the trunk. Delancey's place was a luxury three-story three-bedroom and two-bathroom townhouse. When the gang arrived, they went inside.

"Well, it feels good to be here for a few days before I go back on the road on Sunday for Judgment Day," Delancey said.

"Yeah, for you at least," Rochelle said.

"Gee, I wonder if John, Brittany, and Jeff made it here yet," Dave said.

"Well, I'm about to find out," Delancey said. "Why don't you all get settled while I call them."

"Okay."

"And Bobby, would you mind carrying my bags to my room?"

"Sure," Bobby said.

As Bobby grabbed Delancey's bags and he, Dave, and Rochelle went into the rooms upstairs, Delancey went into the kitchen, picked up her cordless phone, and dialed Brittany's number. After a few rings, Brittany answered the call.

"Hello?" Brittany said calling from the airport.

"Hey, Brit, what's going on?" Delancey said.

"Nothing, Jeff and I are at the airport waiting for John. What about you?"

"Well, I'm at my place with Bobby, Dave, and Rochelle waiting for you guys."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, I guess while waiting for John, I might as well start getting ready and drop Shadow off at Amy's."

"Yeah, and Tina said she was gonna pick me, Jeff, and John up at the airport and we're gonna all meet at Amy's apartment, right?"

"Right, after you guys get ready."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you and the others a little later."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call.

About more than three hours later, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle drove up at Amy's apartment and they got out of the car. They went upstairs to the third floor and when they reached Amy's apartment, Delancey knocked on the door and a minute later, Amy opened the door.

"Hey," Amy said.

"Hey, Amy," Delancey said.

"Well, come on in."

Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle went inside and Amy closed the door. They walked all to the living room and John, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff were there.

"Hey, you guys," Delancey said. "It looks like you beat us."

"Yep, we did," Jeff said as he hugged Delancey.

"When did you guys get here?" Rochelle said.

"Just a few minutes ago," Brittany said.

"So I guess I'm gonna have to watch Shadow for two months, huh?" Amy said

"I'm afraid so," Delancey said.

"Here, let me put her in your room," Tina said.

"Okay," Amy said.

Then Tina took Shadow from Delancey and went to Amy's room.

"So, Nicole still doesn't have a clue that we're here, does she?" Bobby said.

"No, not one," Amy said. "In fact, she just called and said she'll be here in 30 minutes."

"Cool," Dave said.

"It's a shame she won't be in St. Louis for Judgment Day this Sunday," Delancey said.

"But I'm sure she'll love to see John whip the Great Khali's ass once and for all."

"That's for sure," John said.

"Hey, you wanna see the cake I got for Nicole?" Amy said as Tina walked into the room.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

Then everyone got into the kitchen.

The cake was sat on the counter in a plastic container and it was a white cake with white icing and sprinkles and it said, "Happy Birthday Nicole" in red writing icing with number "27" candles on it.

"That looks so good," Bobby said. "I think I want some right now."

"Bobby, get off," Amy said as Bobby tried to reach into the cake but Amy slapped his hand away.

Then everyone laughed.

"Speaking of food," Jeff said, "where are we going for dinner again?"

"We're going to the Lobby Supper Club," Amy said. "It's really nice."

"Yeah, I've been there a few times," Tina said. "It's really cool."

"Well, let's hope we have a good time there without worrying about Judgment Day Sunday," Rochelle said.

Several minutes later, the van pulled up in front of Amy's apartment and Nicole got out of it. She went up the stairs to the third floor and she reached Amy's apartment, Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Amy opened the door.

"Hey, sis," Amy said.

"Hey, Nicole said. "Is John here?"

"No, he is not, but there is something I like to show you."

"What is it?"

Nicole walked inside and Amy closed the door.

When the two women walked the living room……

"Surprise!" everyone else said.

Nicole was shocked and amazed to see all of her friends in the living room.

"Happy birthday, baby," John said as he walked over to Nicole and hugged her.

"Thank you, baby," Nicole said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

"I can't believe you guys are here," Nicole said. "I thought I was only gonna see John."

"Come on, Nicole," Delancey said. "Did you really think you was gonna spend your birthday just with John and without your friends?"

"Well, John said he was coming to L.A. to see me for my birthday."

"Well, that was part of the plan so all of us would celebrate your birthday," Brittany said.

"Well, this is truly a surprise and I'm glad that you're all here."

"Come on," Rochelle said. "Let's get out of here and take you out because after all, you deserve a break."

"Yeah, let's go," Tina said.

Everyone walked out of Amy's apartment got in separate cars.

John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, and Bobby were riding in Delancey's SUV and Jeff, Brittany, and Tina were riding in Amy's convertible. Then they all drove away.

Several minutes later, the cars pulled up at Lobby Supper Club and everyone got out of them and went inside. The gang walked upstairs and they sat down to a table and Amy ordered champagne.

"Okay, first things first," Amy said.

Amy opened the container with the cake inside and pulled out matches. She stroke one and lit the "27" candles and blew the match out.

"Okay, everybody," Amy said, "let's sing 'Happy Birthday' to my big sister here. One, two, three."

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday dear Nicole _

_Happy birthday to you _

After everyone finished singing, they applauded.

"Alright, Nicole," Bobby said, "make a wish."

"Okay," Nicole said.

Nicole thought about her wish and then blew out the candles and they applauded.

Then the waiter came over with the champagne and everyone ordered their food. Then John opened the champagne and poured it in everyone's glasses.

"I would like to make a toast," Delancey said as she stood up, "to one of my best friends in the entire world who's also Maxim magazine's hottest woman of 2007." Then everyone applauded. "Nicole, I know that after this night, you are so gonna have a ball this year." Then everyone laughed. "Happy birthday, Nicole."

"Thank you, Delancey," Nicole said as Delancey sat down.

"Speaking of Maxim magazine," Dave said, "you must be really happy that you were voted at number one."

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't expect it. I was surprised."

"Well, you earned it, Nicole," Jeff said. "You deserved it."

"Thank you, Jeff, and of course, I owe it all to John."

"You're welcome," John said.

"So, how are things with the movie?" Tina said.

"Well, it's going great," Nicole said. "As you can see, my hair is blonde just for the movie and the character that I'm playing is the 'typical dumb blonde' and I got a catfight scene with Kelly Carlson."

"No way," Rochelle said.

"Trust me, everybody was talking about it. They couldn't get enough of it."

Then everyone laughed.

"So when is the movie coming out again?" Brittany said.

"October 2008," Nicole said.

"Well, Nicole, baby," John said as he stood up holding his glass, "I just hope that you have as much success in the next year because as much as you believe in me, I believe in you."

"Thank you, John."

"Hey, let's all wish my sister Nicole a happy birthday," Amy said.

"Happy birthday," everyone else said as they stood up and tipped their glasses.


	65. Judgment Day

**Chapter 65: Judgment Day **

Judgment Day was in St. Louis, Missouri and Delancey was in the hallway at the arena dialing her parents' house on her cell phone. After a few rings, Delancey's mom, Chantelle answered the call.

_"Hello?"_ Chantelle said.

"Hi, mom," Delancey said.

_"Hi, Delancey. How are you?" _

"I'm doing okay. I'm at the arena just hanging around."

_"Okay." _

"Are you and dad still coming?"

_"Of course, I have to see Bobby whip Vince McMahon because I think Vince is really torturing you to see this happen." _

"Yeah, he is and I'm getting tired of it."

_"By the way, how was Nicole's birthday?" _

"It was nice. We all went out to dinner, Nicole had a good time, and she missed all of us, including John."

_"I'll bet. When is she coming back on the road?" _

"After One Night Stand which is June 4th. Actually, she's coming home to Tampa, Florida and that's where RAW is gonna be. Oh, my God, I can tell that Nicole cannot wait to come home."

_"I'll bet and what about you? How's your recording of your new album?" _

"It's going well. I've already recorded four songs and I'm going back to the studio this week to record four more."

_"That's great." _

Then Delancey turned around to see Shane McMahon walking up to her.

"Mom, I have to get going," Delancey said. "I'll see you later tonight."

_"Okay, see you tonight,"_ Chantelle said.

Then Delancey ended the call as she stared at Shane.

"Hi, Delancey, how are you?" Shane said as Delancey said nothing. "Okay. You know, Delancey, you're a smart young woman. You got everything going for you and I can promise you this, if you join Team McMahon, we'll give you everything and more. What do you say?"

"The answer is no, Shane," Delancey said. "I will not join Team McMahon after a month and a half of you guys making my boyfriend's life a living hell. So, no."

"That's too bad, Delancey. You would've had everything and more."

"Thanks, but I already have everything and more."

Then Shane noticed that someone was behind him. Shane turned around to see Bobby staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hi, Bobby," Shane said. "Well, I'll see you."

Then Shane walked away.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delancey said. "Shane McMahon really makes my skin crawl, you know."

"Yeah, come on."

Then Bobby wrapped his arm around Delancey and the two walked away.

Later, Judgment Day was on and it was time for the 3-on-1 handicap match for the ECW World Championship between Bobby and Umaga and Shane and Vince McMahon. Every man came out from the curtain and made their way down to the ring.

Bobby knocked Umaga over the top rope and then decked Shane as the bell rang. Bobby started pounding Vince, but Shane hit Bobby from behind. Bobby tossed Shane away, knocked Umaga off the apron, and then went after Vince again as he tried to crawl out of the ring. But Shane hit Bobby from behind and delivered some punches. Bobby tossed Shane in the corner and pounded him and Umaga went to avalanche Bobby from behind, but Bobby moved and Umaga squashed Shane in the corner. Then Bobby hit Umaga with a spear and then powerslammed Shane for the pin.

Vince, who lost his durag and has very short hair now, was on the floor stunned as Delancey jumped up and down happily and got into the ring and hugged Bobby. The referee gave Bobby the ECW World Title belt and Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. He got back down and Vince stared at Bobby from the aisle. Then Umaga got back in the ring and attacked Bobby from behind knocking Delancey to the ground. Then Umaga laid Bobby out with the Samoan Spike and Vince grabbed the ECW World Title belt and went around the ring and grabbed the microphone. He went up on the apron and into the ring and said,

"Congratulations, Bobby Lashley. You have indeed won this Handicap Match, but what you have not done is win this ECW World Title…...because to win this ECW World Title, you have to beat me. So, ladies and gentlemen, still your ECW World Champion, Vincent Kennedy McMahon!"

Delancey on her knees with her head down as Vince left the ring along with Umaga and Shane joined them as they walked up the ramp. Delancey checked on Bobby and they were angry as Vince and Shane were making fun of Bobby. As Vince, Shane, and Umaga went into the back, the fans cheered for Bobby and he and Delancey left the ring and went into the back.

"Delancey, are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm not," Delancey said as she shook her head. "When is this gonna end?"

Then Delancey immediately walked away from Bobby.

"Delancey," Bobby said.

But Delancey kept walking and Bobby was beginning to worry.

Delancey kept walking until she reached the Women's Locker Room but stood beside the door. Delancey started crying but didn't notice that Melina was walking towards her.

"Oh, Delancey, poor Delancey," Melina said. "Close but no cigar, huh? You know, I know all about your past relationships and I can see it now: Delancey Scott ends up with another loser named Bobby Lashley. That's a nice ring to it, is it?"

Then without warning, Delancey turned around and shoved Melina to the ground. Delancey nailed Melina with right and left hands and was attacking her like a mad woman. Bobby saw was what happening and he was able to pull Delancey off of Melina and some referees came by and were able to get Melina away from Delancey.

"You sure are one crazy bitch just like your friend Rochelle Kennedy!" Melina said as she walked away.

"You'll see how crazy I am the next time you make fun of me!" Delancey said as Bobby held onto her.

"Are you okay?" Bobby said as Delancey nodded her head and he let go of her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Delancey said. "I'm sorry if I was distant or anything. I can't take it anymore, I can't."

"I know, I know. Come here."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other.


	66. RAW: The Gauntlet

**Chapter 66: RAW: The Gauntlet **

The next day, RAW was in Moline, Illinois and Delancey was facing Victoria in a Divas' match.

Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room reading a magazine until Extreme Expose, Torrie, Ashley, and Maryse walked in.

"Hey," the girls said.

"Hey," Delancey said. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Well, you know that tonight is the world premiere of Timbaland's new music video, 'Throw It On Me,'" Kelly said as she sat next to Delancey.

"Oh, that's right. Yeah."

"So, how are you?" Ashley said.

"I'm trying to stay strong, you know."

"Yeah, we heard about your little beatdown with Melina," Maryse said.

"Yeah, she really pissed me off when she made fun of me and called Bobby a loser. Ugh, I hate her."

"Who doesn't?" Torrie said. "Everybody hates her because she thinks she's all that."

"Well, she's not."

"But you know what, Delancey?" Brooke said. "As usual, Bobby will not back down and he's not gonna stop. You know that."

"That's what I love about him: he's strong, tough, dominate, and he's gonna stop. You think after Backlash and Judgment Day, Bobby's gonna forget about it and quit? I don't think so."

"You know," Layla said, "everytime I see you with Bobby, I could just see you guys as the next it couple because you two mesh well together. I mean, there's sparks between you two. It's amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Layla. I'm just so happy right now despite what's happening, I think the three months of healing before getting together with Bobby was what I needed and now...everything is falling into place."

"Well, you deserve it," Ashley said putting her hand over Delancey's.

"Thanks, Ashley."

Then RAW was on and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a pink and black corset style tube top with pink ribbon on the front and black pants with pink trim. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron without the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and Bobby asked for a microphone. Bobby began to speak as the fans chanted, "Bobby!"

"So let me get his straight," Bobby said, "in order to become the ECW World Champion, I need to beat Vince McMahon. So tonight, I wanna propose a challenge for the ECW World Title. Vince McMahon versus Bobby Lashley."

Then after a while, Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with his son, Shane, and Umaga following him and the three stood at the top of the ramp.

"Let me tell you something," Vince said. "You think for one second that I'm afraid of you, Bobby Lashley? You're calling me out? You wanna go one-on-one with me, pal? Well, your answer is no. I'll tell you why your answer is no, Bobby Lashley, because you had you pligatory return match you didn't get the job done, son. Besides, I'm onto bigger and better things. I'm onto One Night Stand, baby. That's where I will next defend my ECW World Championship. One Night Stand when every match on the card is conducted under extreme rules. One Night Stand where I will defend my championship in a street fight when I go one-on-one with the number one contender, an ECW original...the Blue Meanie."

"Why not me?" Bobby said.

"Why not you?" Then the fans chanted "You suck." "Can I have a little decorum here tonight, please? Why not you? I kind of thought I explained that. You see, Bobby, you gotta face the facts. There is no chance in hell. Furthermore…..."

Shane then grabbed the microphone from Vince and said,

"Listen up, Bobby. You have the audacity? You have any idea who it is you're speaking to? This is not only the ECW champion, you know, this is the chairman of the board, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and by the way, my father. Nobody, and I mean nobody, beats my father in a street fight. Let's just say that in a street fight, as that goes, my father is invincible. Let's look at all the people that have fallen at this feet. He's beaten 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, the Undertaker, Triple H, Ken Shamrock, Shane McMahon, and let's not forget my sister Stephanie. So, Bobby, let me tell you one thing. If it's a street fight you want, well then, it is a street fight you get. You're on."

Then Vince takes the microphone back and he said,

"Alright, just like my son said, you're on. However, there is a stipulation that is tonight, Bobby Lashley, you have to defeat every single one of your opponents. You know what that means? It means buckle up, Lashley. Tonight, you run the gauntlet."

Then Bobby and Delancey both stood in the ring stunned as to thinking if Vince was joking. Unfortunately, he wasn't. He wanted so bad to get Bobby out of his hair, his now short hair, once and for all.

A little later, it was time for Bobby's first gauntlet match. Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and Bobby was running around and got on two of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and stood next to Delancey waiting for his opponent to come out.

Then Chris Masters' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did usual his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby and Chris locked up and Bobby works on Chris's arm but Chris hits a punch and Bobby hits a double leg takedown for a near fall. Bobby hits a forearm and gets an Irish whip but Bobby misses a charge into the corner and hits the ring post with his shoulder. Chris gets a divorce court for a near fall and Chris works on Bobby's arm and then he connects with a leg drop to the arm. Chris gets an arm bar on Bobby but Bobby punches back and Chris gets a double sledge to Bobby and then he signals for the Masterlock. Chris waits for Bobby to get up and then he applies the Master Lock.

Bobby tries to fight out of the Masterlock and he is able to get to the ropes and Chris releases the hold. Chris hits some forearms to Bobby and the referee admonishes Chris. Chris and Bobby exchange punches but Bobby hits a clothesline and back bodydrop. Bobby hits a punch and a powerslam to Chris for a two count and Bobby sends Chris into the corner and he hits a number of shoulders in the corner. Chris gets a boot to a charging Bobby but Bobby hits a spear for the three count.

Delancey got into the ring and she raised Bobby's arm in the air along with the referee. Bobby walked around the ring raising his arms in the air and he and Delancey hugged each other. Then the two left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back as RAW went a commercial break.

A little later, Bobby was walking down the hallway until he reached the Women's Locker Room and knocked on the door. He opened it and Delancey was there getting ready for her match.

"Hey, D," Bobby said. "Your match is up next. You ready?"

"Yeah," Delancey said, "but could you help me tie the back of this top?"

"Sure."

Bobby walked inside the Women's Locker Room, walked over to Delancey, and tied the back of her top. Then Bobby tapped Delancey on her lower back.

"There you go," Bobby said.

"Thanks, babe," Delancey said.

"No problem."

Bobby and Delancey left the Women's Locker Room and the two were holding hands walking down the hallway and reached the entrance to the arena.

"Alright, go get her," Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby," Delancey said.

Then she kissed Bobby and walked through the entrance to the arena.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Victoria. Victoria was already in the ring and Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing ECW, from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Kimberly Montgomery announced.

Delancey was wearing an olive green low-cut short-sleeve midriff top with the bottom front and back of the top tied and "DOMINATE" and stripes in bright yellow on the front, tan shorts, black hand warmers, and black long leg warmers with straps attached. Delancey walked down the ramp raising her arm in the air and got into the ring. Delancey posed in the middle of the ring and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and stared at Victoria as the referee called for the call.

Delancey and Victoria locked up and Victoria grabbed a waistlock. Delancey elbowed out of it and then hits a springboard clothesline for a two count. Delancey grabbed Victoria and landed a snapmare takeover and she rolled Victoria over and hooked the tights for a nearfall. Victoria knocks Delancey down and puts Delancey in a modified bow and arrow and then Delancey kicked her way out.

Delancey picked up Victoria and slammed her on the mat and dropped an elbow for a nearfall. Victoria landed some punches to Delancey and she bounced Delancey off the ropes but Delancey then came up with a spinning satellite headscissors takedown. Delancey was in the corner for a charge but Victoria elbows Delancey and goes for the TKO but Delancey ducked a clothesline and hit the Dragonkick right in the face. Then Delancey made the cover for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Kimberly announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey looked down at Victoria and smiled as she left the ring. Delancey walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans and she turned around and raised her arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for Bobby's second gauntlet match and Bobby and Delancey were in the ring as Bobby was waiting for his opponent to come out.

Then Viscera's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Bobby and Delancey both stood in a little shock as Viscera walked down the ramp taking off his scarf and robe and got into the ring. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby and Viscera locked up and Viscera sends Bobby to the mat on a collar and an elbow tie-up. They locked up again and Viscera misses a forearm in the corner. Bobby works on Viscera's arm but Viscera hits a short arm clothesline. Viscera hits a shoulder tackle but Bobby leaped over Viscera and hit a shouldertackle bouncing Viscera off the ropes followed by a impressive powerslam for a two count and Delancey was impressed. Viscera hits a clothesline and then he chokes Bobby in the corner followed by a chop. Viscera hits a chop to Bobby and then he stands on Bobby's chest.

Bobby hits some forearms to Viscera and Viscera hit a Bossman slam for a two count. Viscera hits a chop to Bobby in the corner and then he chokes Bobby on the top rope. Viscera slaps Bobby in the head but Bobby responds with some punches to Viscera. Viscera hits a spinning heel kick for a two count and Viscera works over Bobby in the corner and then he chops Bobby again. Viscera gets an Irish whip and he sets up for the running splash into the corner but Bobby moves out of the way hits a spear for the three count.

Delancey got into the ring and she checked on Bobby as he was lying on the mat. Delancey helped him up and Bobby was walking around the ring staggering and Delancey raised Bobby's arm in the air along with the referee. Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring and walked up the ramp as Bobby raised his arms in the air and Delancey was clapping.

Bobby and Delancey thought that Bobby would have at least one more match, but what they didn't know was that Vince McMahon had a couple of tricks his sleeve a little later.

Then it was that time and Bobby's second gauntlet match and Bobby and Delancey were in the ring as Bobby was waiting for his opponent to come out.

Then Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby and Umaga locked up and Umaga gets a kick and hits some forearms to Bobby. Bobby gets some kicks to Umaga but Umaga responds with a clothesline. Umaga hits a splash for a two count and Umaga gets some kicks to Bobby's back and then he connects with a double sledge to Bobby's back followed by a punch. Umaga hits a forearm to the throat and Bobby responds back with some punches but Umaga gets a rake of the eyes and the back. Umaga chokes Bobby in the corner and Umaga hits a punch to Bobby's head followed by an Irish whip. Umaga charges into a boot and Umaga grabs Bobby with a bear hug. Bobby hits some elbows to get out of the hold but Umaga responds with a Samoan drop for a two count. Umaga hits a leg drop to Bobby and then he stands over Bobby as he prepares for a punch to the throat and head.

Umaga hits a head butt to Bobby and then Umaga goes to the turnbuckles and he tries for a diving headbutt from the second turnbuckle and Bobby moves out of the way. Both men are down and the referee gets to seven before both Bobby and Umaga get up. Bobby hits some punches to Umaga but Umaga sends Bobby into the corner. Umaga gets a kick and then he misses a splash into the corner. Bobby hits some punches to Umaga and hits a flying shoulder tackle that sends Umaga out of the ring. Bobby goes outside to the apron and tries for a doublesledge but Umaga hits a superkick. Then Umaga grabs a chair and he hits Bobby in the head with it and the referee calls for the bell.

After the match, Umaga stands over Bobby with the chair in his hand and Bobby is out cold. Umaga threw Bobby back into the ring and Bobby fought back before Umaga extended his fingers to Bobby's throat. Then Umaga picked up Bobby and hit the Samoan Spike. Then Umaga left the ring as Delancey got into the ring and she checked on Bobby.

Umaga looked on from the aisle and Shane McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vince McMahon following him. He did his usual Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

Delancey left the ring as Bobby tried to get up. The referee asked Bobby if he was all right to compete and Bobby said yes. Then the referee called for the bell.

Shane walked over to Bobby and hits some jabs in the corner followed by a series of kicks. Shane hits forearms to the back followed by knees to the back and Shane gets a rear chinlock on the apron to Bobby before the referee tells Shane to release the hold. Bobby is against the ringpost and Shane hits a baseball slide into the ribs. Shane gets out of the ring and stretches Bobby against the ring post and Vince tells Umaga to stop with the steel chair before he can use it. Delancey dared Umaga to hit Bobby with the chair and Umaga is sent to the back by the referee. Bobby returns to the ring and Vince tells Umaga to go to the back. Shane hits some more punches to Bobby but Bobby pushes Shane off. Shane comes back and he charges into the corner but Bobby moves out of the way and gets a rollup for a two count. Bobby hits two clotheslines and a spinebuster for a two count and Bobby slams Shane's head into the turnbuckles and then he connects with punches and forearms.

Shane hits a DDT for a two count and Shane hits some forearms to Bobby's back followed by a series of elbowdrops to the lower back. Shane gets a Boston crab to Bobby but Bobby powers out of the hold and Shane is sent into the corner. Shane continues to work on the back and Shane goes up to the second turnbuckle for an elbowdrop to the lower back but Shane gets a two count. Shane hits some forearms to the lower back and then he puts Bobby in the camel clutch. Shane continues to work on the back and he returns to the camel clutch and Bobby gets to his feet and he runs Shane into the turnbuckle. Bobby punches Shane in the head and then he gets Shane up for the powerslam but Bobby's back gives out. Shane returns to the back and then he goes up top of the turnbuckle. Shane tries for an elbowdrop but Bobby spears Shane and gets the three count.

Delancey nearly collapsed and she jumped up and down happily as Vince, who was outside the ring, was stunned. Delancey got into the ring to check on Bobby and she helped him up and the two stared at Vince. Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air staring at Vince as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Bobby was sitting on the bed. Then Delancey came out of the bathroom with a wet cloth and she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bobby. Then she began to wipe Bobby's head with the wet cloth.

"Here you go," Delancey said. "I gotta tell you, I'm so glad that tomorrow we got the day off. A day for us to recharge our batteries and relax because we need to."

"Yeah, you said it," Bobby said. "We could sure use one right now."

"Yeah." Then Delancey sighed. "You know, Bobby, after Wrestlemania 23, I really didn't expect this to get ugly, including last night. I mean, Vince McMahon may be our boss, but still, he's far worse than the boss in the movie, 'The Devil Wears Prada.' I mean, if only he acted like a real 60-year-old, then none of this would've happened."

"I think you may be right."

"Yeah. But you know what? I know that you're gonna get through this because I have total faith in you. I do. I mean, tonight, you beat Chris Masters whose head I kicked last week, you picked up a 500-pounder named Viscera and you beat him and I'm very impressed, Umaga was out of control as usual, and you pinned Shane McMahon, two nights in a row. God, Bobby, who knew you was gonna go through the gauntlet and still prevail."

"You did. I mean, after the beatings I took all night, I wasn't gonna quit. The only thing I needed to keep me going was you and like I said before, you're all the support I need."

Delancey looked down as she smiled a little and Bobby turned her face with his hand to look at him. He then leaned towards Delancey and he kissed her. Delancey wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck as the two laid down on the bed and Bobby was on top of Delancey. Bobby continued to kiss Delancey on the lips and he moved down to her neck and then Delancey took Bobby's shirt off. Bobby switched positions with Delancey and she was on top of him and Delancey kissed Bobby on the lips. Then Delancey sat up and took off her purple tank top revealing her black bra and she leaned down and kissed Bobby again.

Several minutes later, Bobby and Delancey were in the bed naked and Bobby was looking down at Delancey who was in his arms sleeping.

"I love you," Bobby said.

And then he fell asleep.


	67. RAW: Memorial Day Mayhem

**Chapter 67: Memorial Day Mayhem **

RAW was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and on that night, Bobby was teaming up with John in a 3-on-2 handicap match against Umaga, the Great Khali, and Shane McMahon and Delancey was competing in a Memorial Day Bikini Beach Blast Battle Royal against the rest of Extreme Expose, Tina, Brittany, Candice Michelle, Mickie James, Maria, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, Kristal Marshall, and Melina.

Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena and went their separate ways and Delancey's cell phone rang, She took it out of her purse to see that Nicole was calling her and Delancey answered the call.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

_"Hey, D,"_ Nicole said. _"What's up?"_

"Nothing, Bobby and I just arrived at the arena and I'm on my way to the Women's Locker Room. Your husband is teaming up with my boyfriend tonight against the Great Khali, Umaga, and Shane McMahon.

_"Really?" _

"Yep."

_"Oh, my God." _

"Yeah, this should be interesting. So are you excited about returning to RAW next week in Tampa, Florida?"

_"Girl, you know I'm excited. I've been gone for almost the entire month of May and hey, shooting the movie was a great experience for me. I will never forget it. And now as soon I get home, I get a couple of weeks rest until I start promoting my album which is coming out July 10th." _

"Girl, you are gonna be so busy."

_"I know." _

"Well, I'm about to head to the Women's Locker Room. I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye." _

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call and put her phone back in her purse.

Delancey was walking down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, Delancey went inside and Tina and Brittany was there picking out bikinis.

"What are you doing?" Delancey said.

"Picking out a bikini for tonight," Brittany said as Delancey sat her stuff down on the bench.

"What have you two picked out so far?"

"This and this," Tina said holding a lime green and metallic blue bikini.

"Those both look good. What about you, Brittany?"

"Well, as you see," Brittany said showing Delancey three sets of bikinis. "I have no idea which one to wear."

"What about you, Delancey?" Tina said.

"I would show you," Delancey said, "but you're gonna have to wait."

"Oh, Delancey," Tina and Brittany said.

"Trust me. Once I show off this outfit, I'll make you girls jealous…….and I'll make Bobby go weak in the knees."

"Oh, my God," Brittany said.

Then RAW was on and it was time for the Memorial Day Bikini Beach Blast Battle Royal. There were squirt guns, water balloons, wet noodles, and towels all over.

As Kimberly introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain dressed in bikinis and made their way to the ring. Delancey was wearing a black and white striped bikini, Kelly was wearing a pink bikini, Layla was wearing a black bikini, Brooke was wearing a black & red bikini, Tina was wearing a lime green bikini, Brittany was wearing a pink & white polka dot bikini, Candice was wearing a red bikini, Mickie was wearing a mixed green camouflage bikini, Maria was wearing a silver metallic & black bikini, Jillian was wearing a black bikini with blue flowers, Michelle was wearing a black and white polka dot bikini, Kristal was wearing a white bikini, and Melina was also wearing a white bikini with blue, pink, and white flowers.

As the match started, all the Divas sprayed their squirt guns on Melina and they began hitting each other with water balloons and wet noodles. Maria and Brooke tackle each other and Michelle slams Kristal down. Kristal is eliminated first and Maria and Brooke are still at each other and so are Brittany and Melina. Maria dumps Brooke and Maria is then eliminated by Layla. Layla gets dumped through the middle rope in a nasty looking bump by Jillian and Candice, Brittany, and Melina are at it while Delancey and Mickie go at it. Michelle dumps a bucket of water on Kelly and Kelly does a sexy dance but is then eliminated. Mickie and Delancey fight off as well as Michelle and Jillian, so are Candice, Brittany, Tina, and Melina.

Melina and Jillian shove Candice and Michelle into each other and Mickie fights off Melina and Jillian, but is knocked off the apron by Jillian. Jillian kicks Delancey in the gut out of the ring and Jillian gets it on with Michelle. Candice tries to dump Melina with the help of Brittany, but Jillian knocks both Candice and Brittany out. Tina tries to land a baseball slide and Melina but Melina moves out of the way and Tina is eliminated. Melina and Jillian stretch Michelle in the middle of the ring on the ma but. Michelle fights back with a double clothesline. Michelle then hit a belly-to-belly to Melina and Jillian gets eliminated next. Melina ties up Michelle in the ropes and then hits a kidney shot. Michelle dropkicks Melina but Melina botches the bump and has to slide under the bottom rope to get eliminated.

"Here is your winner, Michelle McCool," Kimberly announced.

Melina got up and went around the ring as Michelle celebrated in the ring. Then Delancey, Tina, and Brittany came out and made fun of Melina as Melina was pissed off at them and Michelle as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Delancey was going to be in an interview with Maria.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, ECW Diva, Delancey Scott," Maria said as Delancey came forward.

Delancey was wearing a silver metallic halter-style vest, black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and black net arm warmers.

"Delancey, I understand that you have a couple of things to say," Maria said.

"Oh, yeah, I do have a couple of things to say," Delancey said. "Randy Orton has the absolute nerve to take advantage of both Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam's injuries."

What Delancey was referring to was that Randy Orton made Rob Van Dam the latest victim of his Legend Killing ways. Rob made a comment about what Randy did at Judgment Day to Shawn Michaels and Randy took it dead seriously when he defeated Rob in his match after leaving him concussed thanks in part to a vicious DDT.

"Rob Van Dam was right," Delancey said. "Randy Orton doesn't have the respect for the business; all he has is respect for himself. He's psycho, he's crazy, and he's an ass. I would be surprised if he got drafted to ECW because I sure as hell don't wanna see him and neither does the rest of the ECW Originals. He'll do whatever he wants until he gets what we wants. Second, my boyfriend is teaming up with John Cena tonight and it's gonna be interesting when they face Umaga, the Great Khali, and Shane McMahon. You see, with two supermen in the ring, and I'm talking about Bobby Lashley and John Cena, this is one of the biggest main events in RAW history and it's gonna be a knockout-dragout-shoot-em-up match. Oh, and another thing, Shane McMahon, you said you're gonna make my boyfriend Bobby Lashley your honey and that's why you're the money? Well, this is a message straight from Bobby Lashley himself and I quote, "I'm gonna make you my bitch.'"

Then Delancey walked away.

A little later, it was time for the 3-on-2 handicap match which was Bobby and John against Umaga, the Great Khali, and Shane McMahon Every man came out from the curtain and made their way down to the ring.

Umaga and Khali argue over who starts and Umaga then rams John into the corner after they trade punches. Umaga hits some punches in the corner, but he misses a charge and John hits a bulldog, but Umaga knocks him back down. John hits the Throwback for a one count and Umaga hits a thrust to the throat and he punches John in the corner. Khali tags in and he punches John to the mat. Shane tags in and kicks John in the corner and Shane hits some axe handles on the mat. Umaga tags back in and tosses John into the corner before punching him. John punches back, but Umaga counters with a Samoan Drop thanks to a kick by Shane.

Umaga covers for a two count and Khali tags in and gives John a leg drop. Shane tags in and applies the body scissors but John stands up and drives Shane into the corner. John hits a Blue Thunder Driver and both men are down. Umaga and Bobby tag in and Bobby splashes Umaga in the corner. Bobby hits a DDT and Umaga kicks him on the spear attempt. Bobby dodges a spear attempt and Khali makes the blind tag. John runs Umaga out of the ring and with Bobby and they hit stereo shoulder tackles to tie Khali up in the ropes. Umaga gives John a Samoan Spike on the floor and Bobby brings Shane in the ring, but Khali breaks free and hits a double barreled chokeslam. Shane tags in and connects with the Leap of Faith Elbow Drop from the top rope for the win.

Shane was crawling on his knees and the referee raised his arm in the air and he left the ring to join Umaga and the Great Khali. They walked up the ramp as Delancey got into the ring to check on Bobby and Tina and Brittany checked on John. Vince McMahon came out of the ring to congratulate the winning team and they raised their arms in the air as RAW came to a close.


	68. Clear Message

**Chapter 68: Clear Message **

ECW and Smackdown was in London, Ontario, Canada and Delancey was walking down the hallway until she spotted Randy Orton walking down the hallway. Delancey then held onto her breath.

"Well, hello, Delancey," Randy said.

"Go to hell, Randy," Delancey said.

Delancey tried to walk away but Randy was in her way.

"Can you move, please?" Delancey asked.

"Now why should I?" Randy said as he moved towards Delancey and she went back towards the wall. He had his arms pinned to the wall blocking Delancey. "Now let me tell you something. Since you happen to be the next person to brag about what I did to Shawn Michaels and also what I did to Rob Van Dam, I should start killing you next, but I can't touch you. You know, I don't understand you. You're always this tough Diva wanting to pick a fight with somebody and you have a guy on your arm. You keep coming back for more. I don't get it. Why is that? That's probably it. You want more. Do yourself a favor: stick with Bobby Lashley if you have to, and stay out of my business."

Then Randy walked away and Delancey deeply exhaled.

Delancey was catching her breath and started walking as Bobby came forward.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You look a little shaken up."

"Yeah, because Randy Orton thought he scared me."

"What happened?"

"He threaten to 'kill' me because I was bragging on Monday Night RAW about what he did to Shawn Michaels and also what he did to Rob Van Dam. He's sick, Bobby."

"I gotta say, I'm happy that Nicole married John. Imagine what her life could've been if she married Randy."

"I don't think about that."

"Come on."

Then Bobby wrapped his arm around Delancey and the two walked away.

Then ECW was on and Bobby and Delancey were at the entrance to the arena waiting for Randy Orton to come out.

Randy said that he was proud that he had ended Shawn Michaels' career and was proud that he had given Rob Van Dam a concussion on RAW, rendering him unable to compete tonight. Then Randy vowed to finish Rob once and for all and have him carried out on a stretcher, just like Shawn Michaels, after the two waged war in a Stretcher Match at One Night Stand. Then ECW Original and longtime friend of Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer couldn't stand it anymore and marched from the locker room and challenged Randy to a match later.

After Randy came out of the entrance to the arena, he saw Bobby and Delancey staring at him.

"Well, well, well," Randy said walking up to Bobby. "Is there something I can help you with, Bobby, or you happen to have a problem with this, too?"

"Let me make this real clear to you," Bobby said. "If you ever come near Delancey or threaten her again, I'll knock your head off."

"Well, you better hope you do that to Mr. McMahon this Sunday."

Then Randy walked away.

"Sick bastard," Delancey said. "God, I can't stand him."

Then Tommy Dreamer came out of the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, you guys," Tommy said as Bobby and Delancey turned around.

"Hey, Tommy," Delancey said. "I just wanna say that I think you did the right thing by standing up to Randy. He's a cold-hearted bastard."

"Hey, just to warn you," Bobby said, "be careful. You saw what Randy did to Shawn Michaels at Judgment Day and Rob Van Dam last night."

"Don't worry, Bobby," Tommy said. "I can handle it."

"Well, even though your match isn't until later," Delancey said, "good luck."

"Thanks, Delancey."

Then Tommy walked over to Delancey and hugged her and he walked away.

"Come on," Bobby said.

Then Bobby wrapped his arm around Delancey and the two walked away.

Later, Bobby was going to be in a face-to-face interview with Vince McMahon.

"Welcome back," Joey Styles said. "This Sunday at One Night Stand, ECW World Champion Mr. McMahon will defend the title one-on-one against Bobby Lashley in a street fight. Standing by right now is the chairman, Mr. McMahon."

Then they showed Vince McMahon sitting at WWE Studios via satellite.

"Well, thank you, Joey, and thank you, Tazz, and I like to thank this on-depth crowd for this arousing ovation. Joey, what kind of name is Joey? Joey sounds like you're about 12 years old. 'Hey, Joey, hey, Joey.' Joey? And what about the name of Tazz? Tazz sounds like uh, a name of one of those medieval gargoyles. And then there's..."

"What…..." Tazz said.

"Hang on a second. And then there's, I'll do this one. Thank you. Um, there's another name I like to bring up and this man's name is, well, it's starts with an L as in loser. Ladies and gentlemen, the former ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Mr. Bobby Lashley." Then it showed Bobby sitting in the locker room smiling. "Hey, Bobby. How you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Mr. McMahon," Bobby said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you. Uh, surprisingly, you seem like you're relatively relaxed. I mean, come on. We're talking about this Sunday and the street fight. One Night Stand. You gotta have those butterflies in your stomach, don't you?"

"No, I'm completely relaxed. I'm confident about this weekend. I have an easy match."

"See, the thing I don't understand about you is that you're very intelligent, you're very articulate, an extraordinary athlete. I just don't get why you keep coming back for more. I don't understand that. I wanna know what makes you tick."

"What makes me tick? What makes me tick is that I'm a champion and I need my championship back."

"This is not your championship." Then Vince held up the ECW World Title belt. "This, Bobby Lashley, is my championship. Mine. And after the match, after the match this Sunday, it's still gonna be mine. You see, I'm not in your world. I'm not about to go in your world even though there's a record of numerous defeats. As far as you're concerned, as far as you're concerned in numerous victories as far as I'm concerned, but I'm not gonna get in your world. You're coming into mine, okay? I'm from the streets, Bobby Lashley."

"From the streets?"

"Yeah."

"Vince, you were born with a silver spoon. You don't know nothing about the streets. You never had to work hard for nothing in your life."

"Hey, hey, shut up."

"Shut up?"

"Yeah, shut up."

"Okay, speak your mind. Tell me to shut up and this Sunday, I'm going to show you why I'm a champion."

"You're gonna show me why you're a champion?"

"Yes, I am."

"You know what? I'm gonna show you why my name is Vince McMahon. Again, I don't get it. I mean, come on. With the wealth, with the intelligence, with everything I have going on for me, and I like to remind you that this is a street fight which means that if I wanna pick up an equalizer, I'll do it. I'll clobber you, Bobby Lashley."

"Clobber me? You know, that's why I got into this match and I know that's what the ECW fans wanna see."

"Last Night Stand, okay, that's the name of this. Sorta like Custard's Last Stand. This is your last stand. You lose this one, you go down to the depths right where you belong…..."

"If I lose this one, there's no chance that I'm gonna lose this match. It's you and me, one-on-one…..."

Vince and Bobby kept debating over each other until Vince said,

"Have some respect. I'm old enough to be your uncle."

"My uncle? My dad's uncle," Bobby said. "You shouldn't get in the ring with me. It's the wrong thing. Wrong thing for you personally. I will hurt you if you get in the ring with me, especially with no rules, an extreme match. I don't need anything to beat you. I don't need to pick up one thing, not a chair, not a table, nothing. But I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it for all the ECW fans. I'm gonna shut you up and I'm gonna hurt you. I'm gonna take that title back and hold it high."

"Let's just see you do it. I'll see you this Sunday."

"And this Sunday, once again, I will be the ECW World Champion."

Then ECW went to a commercial break.

Back at the arena, Extreme Expose's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a white bikini and white jeans, Kelly was wearing a mahogany and gold bikini top and denim jeans, Layla was wearing a golden and black bikini top, black pants, and black hand warmers, and Brooke was wearing a black and white outline bikini top and dark denim jeans. The girls walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and they got into the ring and got into position.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly, Layla, Brooke, and Delancey, Extreme Expose," Justin Roberts announced.

Then "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado and started playing and Extreme Expose started dancing.

_(Timbaland) _

_Take it back, take it back…... _

_Everybody look at me, me _

_I walk in the door, you start screaming _

_C'mon everybody, what you're here for _

_Move your body around like a nympho _

_Everybody get your neck to crack around _

_All you crazy people, c'mon, jump around _

_I wanna see you all on your knees, knees _

_You either wanna be with me or be me _

_Maneater _

_Make you work hard _

_Make you spend all _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater _

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards _

_Make you fall real hard in love _

_She's a maneater _

_Make you work hard _

_Make you spend all _

_Make you want all of her love _

_She's a maneater _

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards _

_Wish you never ever met her at all _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Extreme Expose got out of the ring and walked up the aisle waving to the fans and went to the back.

"Hey, that performance was hotter than the last one," Delancey said. "I can do this around the hallway if I have to."

Delancey was shaking her hips a little and the rest of Extreme Expose laughed.

"God, it'll be a shame if we split up during the Draft Lottery though," Layla said.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I mean, if one of us split up, will there still be Extreme Expose on ECW with three members?"

"Hey, you three handled yourselves as Extreme Expose before I came here," Delancey said. "Maybe we can still have performances as a trio if one of us gets traded. Besides, I've been part of the group for two months and we can still continue this."

"You know," Kelly said, "I agree with Delancey. But what if you get traded to another brand without Bobby?"

"That's not gonna happen. I'm not going anywhere without Bobby."

A little later, it was time for the match between Randy Orton and Tommy Dreamer. Delancey was in the back watching the match hoping Tommy wasn't gonna get injured.

Tommy and Randy traded headlocks early and Randy shoulderblocks Tommy for a two count. Randy elbows Tommy in the face and Tommy rolls to the ropes. Tommy tries to suplex Randy out of the ring but Randy escapes and dropkicks Tommy to the floor. Randy cinches on a headlock and Tommy fights his way out. Randy goes to the top but is caught and superplexed off. Tommy unloads with punches and he nails a bulldog and then a sitdown powerbomb for a two count. Tommy ties Randy to the Tree of Woe and does the dropkick into the corner. Tommy nails an inverted DDT for a two count but Randy nails the RKO out of nowhere and pins Tommy.

Randy grabs Tommy and nails a second RKO and Randy goes the running kick to Tommy and then finally nails it. Delancey runs out from the curtain and gets in the ring and stops Randy from doing more damage. Delancey tells Randy that was enough and that he's done enough. Randy glares at Delancey and Rob Van Dam hits the ring but Randy immediately punches him and Rob goes down on the ropes with a glazed look.

Randy leaves the ring as the referee checks on Rob and Delancey checks on Tommy. Randy glares at everyone as ECW came to a close,

After ECW was over, Bobby and Delancey went back to the hotel and Delancey was talking to Nicole on her cell phone.

"What is with Randy?" Nicole said. "Has he lost it?"

"Nicole, you know he's now delusional," Delancey said. "I mean, just today, he pinned me on a wall, but he didn't touch me, and he threatened me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Since you happen to be the next person to brag about what I did to Shawn Michaels and also what I did to Rob Van Dam, I should start killing you next, but I can't touch you.' Then he told me to mind my own business and walked up. But a little later, Bobby stood up to Randy and said 'If you ever come near Delancey or threaten her again, I'll knock your head off.'"

"Wow, at least Bobby has the guts to do it."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad to see you're all right and I gotta get to bed. If I don't talk to you this week, wish Bobby good luck on Sunday for me and hopefully, I'll see Monday when I get back."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call, sat her cell phone on the nightstand, and Bobby came out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"Hey," Bobby said. "Was that Nicole you were talking to?"

"Yeah," Delancey said. "She wanted to see if I was okay after tonight. By the way, she told me to tell you good luck on Sunday."

"Well, that was nice of her."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go to bed."

Then Bobby and Delancey climbed into bed and Bobby turned off the lamp.


	69. Saturday Night’s Main Event

**Chapter 69: Saturday Night's Main Event **

Saturday Night's Main Event was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and on that night, Bobby was facing Vince McMahon in an arm wrestling match and Delancey was teaming up with Brittany and Rochelle in a six-Diva tag team match against Melina, Victoria, and Jillian Hall.

Delancey, Rochelle, Tina, and Brittany were walking down the hallway to meet up with the guys in the locker room. When the girls reached there, they went inside and Bobby, Dave, and John were there.

"Hey, guys," Tina said.

"Hey, what's up?" Dave said.

"Well, it just so happens that I have a tape of VH1's Maxim Hot 100 with myself, Rochelle, and Nicole on it," Delancey said.

"Ooh, put it in the VCR," John said. "Let's see it."

"Okay."

Everyone sat down and then Delancey put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. She sat down in front of Bobby on the floor and the TV showed Rochelle's segment first on VH1's Maxim Hot 100 List.

_Ever since she stepped into the wrestling ring on WWE's Friday Night Smackdown, she's been dominating the Diva roster ever since and addition to that, she's been linked to a certain Animal named Dave Batista. Coming in at number 25, she's sultry _ _Florida__ native, Rochelle Kennedy. _

_Rochelle: This is WWE's Friday Night Smackdown Diva Rochelle Kennedy and I wanna say thank you very much. This is flattering, I can't believe I'm actually on Maxim's Hot 100 List. _

_(How did learn to speak four languages?) _

_Rochelle: I'm a former international fitness model so as I done that, I went to these different countries for photoshoots and I wanted to learn the languages. So that sorta became my hobby, learning each language by reading books and stuff and I got used to it. This is how I say "I'm on Maxim's Hot 100 List" in Spanish: Estoy en la lista caliente 100 de la máxima and in Italian: Sono sulla lista calda 100 _ _del__ massimo. I also speak Mandarin Chinese and Japanese. _

_(What happened to the "conservative" side of Rochelle Kennedy?) _

_Rochelle: She's gone. Since I got engaged to Dave Batista, I've changed. The clothes I wear, I dyed my hair black, and I got a piercing above my lip. I also have a tattoo of a butterfly and two roses on my lower back. I know many people might say, "Rochelle, what the hell are you doing?" I'm still the same Rochelle Kennedy. Just don't mess with me. Period. _

_(You said that your mom is your biggest inspiration.) _

_Rochelle: She is. She's my best friend. She's my hero. She was pregnant with me when she left my dad who was abusing her. After my grandmother passed away when I was five, my mom worked two jobs to take care of me and she went back to school. She now owns a fashion boutique in _ _Miami__ and I'm very proud of her. She has put up a lot to take care of me and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. _

_(Signature wrestling moves?) _

_Rochelle: I have this move called the Whistler, which is a martial arts kick, Traffic Jam, which is a bulldog slam, and the Rochelle-shock, which happens to be a facebuster. I tend to kick a lot of ass in the ring and that's what I do. _

_This is one woman most girls are afraid of and all the men want to be with. That is why Rochelle Kennedy makes a slam dunk on Maxim's Hot 100 List to at number 25. _

_Then tape skips over to Delancey's segment. _

_Beautiful, athletic, exotic, long legs, blue eyes, long hair, and all. She's everything a guy could want in a woman. Coming in at number 17, she's the first WWE Diva to be part of all three brands on Monday Night RAW, Friday Night Smackdown, and now ECW, Delancey Scott. _

_Delancey: Hey, everyone. This is Delancey Scott and this happens to be my first time on Maxim's Hot 100 List and it's an honor. Thank you. _

_(Do people still confuse you because you're Mexican, and Italian and have an American last name?) _

_Delancey: Yeah, they still do. I actually explained this when I was on Jimmy Kimmel Live before Wrestlemania. My grandparents immigrated to the United States from Mexico and my mom was born in Chesterfield, Missouri, where I'm originally from, so that makes her Mexican-American. My grandparents passed away when my mom was in her junior year of college and that was years before I was born and my mom married my biological dad who was Italian-American and his family immigrated from _ _Italy__. My dad passed away when I was three and my Italian relatives moved back to _ _Italy__ and three years later, my mom remarried an American guy and that's how I got the last name Scott. _

_(You said in an article of Seventeen Magazine that you have a fetish for tank tops. Why?) _

_Delancey: This started when I was idolizing Selena. She was a popular Tejano singer who was always wearing these bustiers on stage and I was like, "Oh, cool. That's what I wanna do if I were to become a professional wrestler." Since she was gunned down, I wanted to wear bustiers in her honor and that's what I was doing when I started in the WWE three years ago. And then, I started wearing tank tops. There were times I was wearing long-sleeve tops, but still, I can't get enough of tank tops. _

_(Are you now fluent in Italian?) _

_Delancey: I'm almost there. My friend Rochelle Kennedy, who's on the Maxim Hot 100 List, is helping me with Italian and I think I got it now. Il mio nome è Delancey Scott. Sono un wrestler professionista del WWE e sono sulla lista calda 100 _ _del__ massimo. _

_(You're the third WWE superstar to release an album. What can we expect?) _

_Delancey: This album is a mixture of dance, pop, and rock. Many people might think I'm just gonna do a rock album because I look like a rock star because I once was a tomboy and have these tattoos. No, I listen to all kinds of music and I'm from _ _Missouri__. I've written a few songs on this album, I have two Spanish songs, and I also have a duet with Nicole Mitchell planned as well. The album will come out in January 2008. I'll keep you posted. _

_(What do you look for in a guy?) _

_Delancey: I like the big, strong guys. I like someone who's confident and motivated. I've dated losers and crybabies in my life. I also happen to like Army guys and my dad's a Major in the _ _U.S.__ Army. And it just so happens I'm dating a former Army sergeant named Bobby Lashley. He's a dominator and this is one guy you don't wanna piss off either. _

_Whether she's dancing her way or wrestling her way in the ring or making the jump to music and movies, it's no secret that Delancey Scott is one of the hottest Divas in the WWE and that's why she's on the list at number 17. _

_Then the tape skips over to Nicole's segment. _

_Megan Fox: So the time has come. You're about to meet the hottest woman in the world according to Maxim Magazine. But I think you already know her unless, of course, you're a monk. She sings, she wrestles, and she's also a soon-to-be actress with her movie debut in "The Socialite" coming out next Fall. Oh, another thing, since two of her fellow members of "Eddie's Angels" are on the list, you're probably wondering she might end up. Well, here we are and it just so happens that the number one woman on Maxim's Hot 100 List is Nicole Mitchell. _

_In the special WWE Superstar Yearbook, she was nicknamed "The Princess," as in Princess of Thuganomics, and she was voted most likely to become the next Trish Stratus. Well, 2006 proved to be her biggest year, with a gold album, three Women's Championship reigns, a guest starring role on the USA Network's "Monk," numerous TV appearances, and of course, 2006 ended with a much-anticipated marriage to three-time WWE Champion John Cena. That's why 2007 will be the next big year with a new album coming out in July and hopefully, a fourth Women's Championship Title reign, and already, a guest starring role on the Disney Channel's "That's So Raven" and why Nicole Mitchell is the most dominate Diva on the Maxim Hot 100 List. _

_Nicole: This is my second year on the Maxim Hot 100 List and I can't believe this. I really didn't expect this, but thank you, thank you very much. I'm happy……I can't think of anything else to say. _

_(So……what would you say is your hottest body part?) _

_Nicole: I would have to say…...my breasts? Okay, I admit it. I have big breasts and…...they're the same size as Pamela Anderson and I always love it when my husband John Cena stares at my cleavage because…...they happen to have a trance. I'm proud of them. _

_(What can we expect from your new album coming out in July?) _

_Nicole: My album is pop with a mixture of R & B and hip-hop, I have several collaborations on this album and I will tell you this. My first single will feature my husband and his cousin Trademarc. Look for it to come out in July. _

_(Describe your character in the movie "The Socialite.") _

_Nicole: My character's name is Jessica Marshall. She's your typical dumb blonde who's a spoiled little rich brat and a party girl who's got everything. I wouldn't compare myself to Jessica because I'm not a party girl, I'm definitely not dumb, but I am rich. _

_(If you would describe your husband, WWE Champion John Cena, in one word, what would it be?) _

_Nicole: I would say "superman" because here's a description of my husband: tall, sexy, strong, tough, funny, and he has a great body. Now don't you wish your husband was hot like mine? _

_(Now that you're number one on the list, do you feel there could be competition between yourself, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy?) _

_Nicole: Absolutely not because all three of "Eddie's Angels" are on the list and it doesn't matter where we are because "Eddie's Angels" brought us closer as best friends and nothing could tear us apart. I'm actually proud that Delancey and Rochelle are on the list. _

_Well, the WWE oughta be proud of this young lady with absolute potential, the one and the only Nicole Mitchell who is the hottest of them all. _

_Nicole: John, I love you, I dedicate all my success to you and I can't wait to see you and thanks to the Chain Gang members as well. _

After the tape ended, everyone applauded.

"Now that's what I call hot," Bobby said.

"Yeah, who would've thought my gorgeous wife would be part of Maxim's Hot 100," Dave said.

"Why, thank you, Dave," Rochelle said.

"But hey," Delancey said, "at least somebody's wife is voted number one and he is very lucky that he married her."

"Yeah, you're a lucky man," Dave said.

"Thanks, man," John said. "I can't believe it myself. I mean, Nicole's been out for a month and I find out she's number on Maxim's Hot 100 List. Man, that girl's done nothing but made me the happiest man alive and now, she's returning next Monday. I can't wait."

"It's exciting," Brittany said. "I mean, since Nicole left, I feel like the Chain Gang Diva Squad hasn't been the same."

"Hey, the Great Khali took John's WWE Championship and we got it back," Tina said. "Even without Nicole, we still prevailed and John beat the Great Khali at Judgment Day. That's what Nicole would've wanted us to do which was to help John."

"Yeah, now John's gotta face the Great Khali again this Sunday at One Night Stand," Delancey said. It's crazy."

"What about you, Bobby?" John said. "Are you ready to whip Mr. McMahon's ass this Sunday?"

"You know I am," Bobby said. "I can't wait to get in the ring and show Mr. McMahon what I'm made of."

"Oh, yeah, by the way," Dave said, "One Night Stand happens to be in Rochelle's hometown of Jacksonville, Florida."

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said. "I can't wait. And the best part besides Dave getting his third World Heavyweight Championship, my brother's coming to Jacksonville to see the show."

"That oughta be something," Delancey said.

A little later, Saturday Night's Main Event was on and it was time for the arm wrestling match between Bobby and Vince McMahon.

Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual strutting down the ramp and flexed his muscles and went into the ring. Vince was playing around on the table pretending to have Bobby's arm down and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a white low-cut tank top with a black skull and crossbones and red plaid miniskirt. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. Bobby walked up to the table and Vince was holding the ECW World Title belt in Bobby's face.

Then Vince gave the belt to the referee and Bobby put his elbow on the table and Vince walked over to the table and wrapped his hand on the handle. He then put his elbow on the table and backed away. Vince was warming himself up by stretching and Bobby put his elbow on the table as Vince was pulling the ropes. Then Vince walked over to the table and wrapped his hand on the handle. But he backed away again quickly to warm himself up again and Bobby put his elbow on the table again and Vince asked for a microphone.

"I want to hear the smack, okay?" Vince said as put his elbow on the table again. That's why I got this thing, Right there, pal. Yeah, you think you're something, don't you? Yeah, you do. I'm gonna kick your butt."

Then Vince backed away and Mark Henry's entrance theme played.

"I'm gonna embarrass you right now, Lashley," Vince said as Mark Henry came out of the curtain. "I'm gonna embarrass you this Sunday in a street fight. Allow me to introduce you to your competition in the arm wrestling match-up. Here he is, the strongest man in the world, he's the King of the Jungle, he's known as the Silverback, he is Mark Henry."

Mark got into the ring and Vince was clapping for him as Bobby and Delancey went to the other side of the table.

Mark and Bobby get their elbows on the tables, clasp their hands together and began the arm wrestling contest instead. Mark almost got Bobby's hand down, but Bobby pushes back up and it looks like he was gonna win. But Mark cheap shots Bobby as Delancey quickly leaves the ring and lays into him by ramming Bobby into the corner. But Bobby stages a comeback and hits Mark with a spear before Vince lays him out from behind with a chair shot.

Vince leaves holding the chair as Delancey gets into the ring to check on Bobby. Vince walks up the ramp and Delancey helps Bobby get to his feet in the ring. The two stared at Vince as he was holding the chair and Vince went to the back. Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring, walked up the ramp, and went into the back.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, Mr. McMahon thinks he's better than you," Delancey said, "but he's dead wrong. I mean, what you did to Mark Henry, baby, you're unstoppable. Mr. McMahon was too scared to pick a fight with you, but this Sunday, there's no turning back……" Then Delancey wrapped her arms around Bobby, "……and I know you will get the ECW World Title back. I have total faith in you."

"Thanks, baby."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other passionately.

A little later, it was time for Extreme Expose's performance. Delaney wearing a red halter bikini top and black pants, Layla was wearing a black halter bikini top and black pants, Brooke was wearing a blue and black bustier, black stockings, and black boots, and Kelly was wearing a pink plaid bustier, black boyshorts, black stockings, and black boots. The girls were in the ring with chairs and Rochelle was in the crowd to introduce them. She was wearing a black v-cup halter top with buckles on the front, black pants, and her glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly, Layla, Brooke, and Delancey, Extreme Expose," Rochelle announced.

Then "Throw It On Me" by Timbaland featuring the Hives started playing and Extreme Expose started dancing.

_Time has come _

_The flyweight champion of the world _

_Time has come _

_Hey girl _

_Take it to the back of the club _

_Don't take it the wrong way _

_I've been checking that ass _

_And if you give me the chance _

_I ain't gon' play _

_I really wanna getta know ya _

_That's what I told ya _

_Girl, you know I don't play _

_I wanna put it in ya OW! _

_You better do what the song say _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

Backstage, Hornswoggle and Little Boogey were running around and Hornswoggle was throwing stuff at Little Boogey to keep him away. Little Boogey chases Hornswoggle to the stairs and Hornswoggle slowly walked up the stairs until someone dumped worms on him. Hornswoggle screamed and turned to see the Boogeyman and he slid down a pole followed by Little Boogey. Little Boogey chases Hornswoggle throughout the back followed by the Boogeyman before Finlay laid him out.

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

Hornswoggle and Little Boogey ran back out from the curtain and they ran down the ramp to the ring. Extreme Expose stopped dancing and Hornswoggle ran behind Kelly. Little Boogey kept chasing Hornswoggle and Hornwoggle got between Brooke's legs and Little Boogey got between Layla's legs. Then the two lifted up the girls on their shoulders and walked over to each other face-to-face. Brooke and Layla didn't know what to think but then the two ended up in a catfight sending them down on the mat. Then Hornswoggle screamed and ran out of the ring followed by Little Boogey and the two ran to the back as Saturday Night's Main Event went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the six-Diva tag team match and Kimberly was in the ring to make the announcement. She was wearing a blue v-neck tank top, black miniskirt with silver trim, black boots, black and white striped arm warmers, and her hair straight. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria and Jillian following her.

"The following is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Kimberly announced. "Introducing first, the team of Jillian Hall, Victoria, and Melina."

The three Divas walked down the ramp and Jillian and Victoria got into the ring first. Then Melina did her infamous ring entrance. The girls were prancing around and Rochelle's new entrance theme, "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde, which was Christian's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain carrying Angel.

"And their opponents, first from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Kimberly announced.

Rochelle was wearing a purple halter bikini top and purple pants with cut-outs at the thighs. She walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag-team partners, first from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Kimberly announced.

Delancey was wearing a sparkling tan backless halter top, denim shorts, and black net stockings. Delancey walked down the ramp and stood next to Rochelle. Then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their tag team partner from Manhattan, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Kimberly announced.

Brittany was wearing a olive green vest jacket, black bustier, olive green shorts, and her hair in pigtails. Brittany raised the Women's Title belt in the air, she walked down the ramp and gave Delancey and Rochelle a high five. Delancey and Brittany went into the ring first and Rochelle went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed with Angel. Rochelle then got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring as Delancey and Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised their arms and title belt in the air. They got back down and Rochelle, Brittany, Melina, and Jillian got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Victoria and Delancey locked up and Victoria took to Delancey with a spinning backbreaker. Victoria then hammered away at Delancey's back with a double axe handle before lifting her up and delivering a double underhook suplex. Victoria whipped Delancey off the ropes but was caught with a flying headscissors. Victoria tagged in Melina as Delancey tagging Brittany in. Melina and Brittany competed in a strength test with one another where Brittany quickly took Melina down and pinned her for a two count.

Brittany chopped Melina twice but Melina took Brittany down with a shoulderblock. Brittany delivered a hip toss and a dropkick before Melina tagged in Jillian. Brittany dropkicked Jillian as soon as she got in the ring and then hit a sunset flip for two. Jillian countered into a pin of her own for two and Brittany and Jillian rolled around the ring in pinning moves for lots of two counts until Jillian got up and slingshotted Brittany into the ropes. Brittany rolled over and tagged in Rochelle and Jillian ducked a clothesline but was taken down with both legs by Rochelle and then slingshotted into the ropes herself.

Rochelle delivered a flapjack to Jillian and as she ran at the ropes and Melina kicked her in the back. Jillian stomped and punched Rochelle before elbowing Delancey off the ring apron. Brittany got in the ring, trying to get at Jillian, but the referee held her back. Jillian, Victoria, and Melina started beating on Rochelle before Delancey shoved the referee out of the way and dragged Jillian down by her hair before getting shots to both Melina and Victoria. Brittany got into the ring and started beating on Melina. Delancey and Brittany double clotheslined Jillian before whipping Victoria into the corner.

Delancey got down and Brittany delivered the Poetry in Motion to Victoria. Brittany whipped Melina into the opposite corner and Delancey got down again for a Poetry in Motion to her. As Delancey was tagged in though, Jillian got up and clotheslined Delancey down before yelling something at her. Jillian came off the top with a elbow drop to Delancey for a two count and Jillian picked up Delancey before Delancey turned around straight into a DDT. Delancey then climbed to the top and delivered the Ram's Moonsault to Jillian.

Melina and Victoria dragged Delancey off of Jillian and Delancey fought back with shots to both Victoria and Melina. Delancey threw Melina over the top rope before having her eyes raked by Victoria. Delancey was whipped off the ropes and Victoria missed and Delancey landed a dropkick tossing over the top rope by Rochelle. Jillian waited for Delancey to turn around and charged at her, but Delancey kicked her in the stomach before landing a double axe handle. Delancey tagged in Rochelle and then Brittany landed a corkscrew suicide drive onto Melina and Victoria. Rochelle got Jillian on her shoulders and Delancey went up top and they nailed the Doomsday Device! Rochelle then covered Jillian for the win.

"Here are your winners, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, and the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Kimberly announced.

Delancey, Rochelle, and Brittany raised each other's arms in the air and the three hugged each other. The girls went on the turnbuckles and raised their hands in the air and got back down. As Delancey, Rochelle, and Brittany left the ring, Rochelle went around the ring and got Angel and she joined Delancey and Brittany and they were walking up the ramp. Then they turned around and raised their arms in the air as Saturday Night's Main Event came to a close with One Night Stand around the corner.


	70. One Night Stand

**Chapter 70: One Night Stand **

One Night Stand was in none other than Rochelle's hometown of Jacksonville, Florida and Bobby and Delancey were in the limo on their way to the arena after an autograph signing. Bobby then noticed Delancey looking out the window being quiet.

"Delancey?" Bobby said.

"Hmm?" Delancey said as turned her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm-mmm."

"Are you sure? You've been quiet since we got here."

"I'm just thinking about tonight. I'm not worried, it's just…….Mr. McMahon, you know. He's been really under our skin for months now and you know, since this is a street fight, he'll bring Umaga and his son Shane. Trust me."

"Like I said before, nothing's gonna stop me. I don't care if there's one guy, two guys, three guys, I don't care. I've been through a gauntlet before and look what happened."

"Yeah, you really impressed with that. You'll get through anything, Bobby. I know."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other passionately.

At the arena, Delancey was in the catering getting a bottle of water when someone approached her.

"Hello, Delancey," the voice said.

Then Delancey turned around to see Vince McMahon smiling at her and Delancey crossed her arms.

"What? No hello?" Vince said as Delancey sighed. "Okay, you know, I've noticed that you've been in a fighting mood lately and I admire that about you, Delancey. You're a woman, you can talk the talk and walk the walk. That's hot."

"Vince, I'm not gonna ask you what you mean by that and I know where you're getting at," Delancey said. "The answer is no and if you think about putting me in danger in a situation I don't wanna be in, I will sue you. So leave me alone."

Then Delancey walked away but stopped, turned to Vince and said,

"I do mean that."

Then Delancey walked out of the catering room and Vince smiled evilly.

Later, One Night Stand was on and it was time for the street fight between Bobby and Vince McMahon.

Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with his son, Shane, who was doing his usual Shane-O-Shuffle, and Umaga following him. The three walked down the aisle and Shane went into the ring first. He held the ropes for Vince to come in followed by Umaga. Then Vince got on one of the turnbuckles and showed off the ECW World Title belt around his waist. He got back down and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a dark blue low-cut midriff tank top, black pleated miniskirt, black net warmers, and a black hat covering her long, curly hair. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. Delancey stayed outside the ring and Bobby was pumping himself up as Shane and Umaga left the ring and the referee raised the ECW World Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Bobby dove out of the ring to hit Umaga, but missed with only his foot catching Umaga. Shane attacked Bobby on the floor, rolled him into the ring and hit some punches. Bobby picked up Shane and press slammed him over the top rope and onto Umaga.

Bobby pounded and stomped Vince down in the corner. Shane ran in and Bobby threw him out. Umaga and Bobby went at it, but Umaga missed a splash in the corner, hitting his head on the ringpost. Shane ran in with a chair but Bobby kicked him down. Bobby lifted Vince for a slam but Umaga hit him with a shot to the throat. Shane hit a DDT on Bobby on the chair and Umaga stomped him. Umaga whipped Bobby into Vince's clothesline and Umaga and Shane lifted Bobby up and threw him into another clothesline. Umaga, Shane, and Vince kicked Bobby and choked him on the mat and Umaga and Shane whipped Bobby into Vince's kick and then Shane threw him to the floor. Vince choked Bobby on the floor with the bell hammer and Umaga pounded him. Vince then choked Bobby with a camera cable and Bobby was brought back into the ring. Umaga gave Bobby a Samoan Drop and Vince covered, but Bobby kicked out at two. Shane and Umaga held up Bobby and Vince gave him a spear for another two. Vince choked Bobby and then Shane and Umaga pounded him.

Vince and Shane stretched out Bobby and Umaga went for a splash, but Bobby sat up and pulled Vince into the path of the splash. Bobby went to town on Shane and Umaga tossing both of them from the ring and Bobby hit Vince with a chairshot to the head and then hit a series of chairshots to the back. Bobby hit a running powerslam but Umaga pulled him from the ring. Bobby rammed Umaga into the steps and then went for a chair. Before Bobby could use it, Umaga kicked him in the throat. Umaga then splashed Bobby on the floor from the apron and Umaga put Bobby on the ECW announce table, and Shane hit a top rope elbowsmash putting Bobby through the table. Umaga rolled Bobby back into the ring and Vince covered him, but Bobby kicked out at two. Umaga got in and hit a chop to the throat. Umaga beat Bobby down in the corner and then charged and hit the posterior thrust in the corner.

Shane got back into the ring with a trash can and he and Umaga set up for the Coast-To-Coast kick. Shane went for the kick but Bobby moved and the trash can ended up hitting Umaga how had been holding it at ringside. Then Bobby speared Shane and then speared Vince for the pin.

Delancey was jumping up and down happily as Bobby walked around the ring raising his arms in the air an pointing to the crowd. Then Bobby hit another spear on Vince and Delancey went into the ring and jumped in Bobby's arms hugging him. Then Delancey got down as the referee gave Bobby the ECW World Title belt and his arms were raised by the referee and Delancey. Then Bobby got on one of the turnbuckles and raised the belt in the air as Shane and Umaga helped Vince out of the ring. Then Bobby got back down and he and Delancey left the ring and walked up the aisle. Before they could reach the back, Bobby and Delancey turned around and once again, Bobby raised his arms in the air along with Delancey and the two went into the back.

"Oh, Bobby, I'm so happy," Delancey said as she hugged Bobby. "I'm so proud of you." Then Delancey pulled away. "Now I feel better."

"I'm glad you are," Bobby said.

"So you think Vince might have another trick up his sleeve?"

"He might, but I'm gonna be ready."

"Hey, Bobby," John said as he came forward. "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks, John."

Then Bobby and John slapped hands.

"You put up one hell of a fight out there," John said.

"Hey, that's what I do," Bobby said. "Hey, you got a huge match yourself. You think you got what it takes to beat the Great Khali tonight?"

"Hey, if I know John," Delancey said, "he'll get through anything and anyone and still won't back down from a fight."

"Exactly," John said. "Well, I better start getting ready."

"Alright, see ya," Bobby said as John walked away.

"Good luck, not like you need it," Delancey said as John turned his head with a smile and continued walking. "Come on, let's go."

Delancey took Bobby's hand and the two walked away happily.

For Delancey, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief and hopefully, the rivalry between Bobby and Vince McMahon would finally come to an end.

**I got another John and Nicole one-shot story in the works and it'll be out soon. It's called "Nicole's Return Back" and here is a preview: Nicole Mitchell returns to Monday Night RAW after a month of shooting her first movie and she also returns to the love of her life: her husband the WWE Champion John Cena.**


	71. From Hell and Back to the Draft

**Chapter 71: From Hell and Back to the Draft**

ECW and Smackdown was in Orlando, Florida, the home of Wrestlemania 24, and Bobby was facing Balls Mahoney, the Sandman, and Tommy Dreamer in a 3-on-1 hardcore handicap match.

Bobby and Delancey arrived at the arena, along with Dave and Rochelle, and went their separate ways. Delancey and Rochelle walked down the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Then the girls sat their stuff down and sat down.

"So, the WWE Draft is Monday," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

"I actually can't believe it. We actually didn't have it last year because ECW was coming back."

"Yeah, and now this time, things are really gonna change. I mean, no one is exempt from the draft, even me. What if I get drafted to RAW?"

"Well, there's pros and cons. Pros: you'll finally get a shot at the Women's Championship and you'll beat Melina up all you'll like. The cons: well, there's one. You and Dave won't be together on Smackdown."

"I don't want that to happen, especially when we've been married for over a month."

"I feel the same way with Bobby and we've been together for almost ten months."

"Whatever happens, we just have to accept it."

"Yeah. So, how are you holding up with Vickie being the co-general manager?"

"Like I give a crap. You remember when I told you that she walked up to me and said, 'Now that I'm Co-General Manager, you better start treating me with respect.'"

"Yeah."

"Well, like I said before, I don't give a shit and I ain't speaking to her."

"Ugh, I'm so glad I went to ECW."

"Yeah, you're dating a two-time ECW World Champion and former Army sergeant named Bobby Lashley and you're part of Extreme Expose."

"Yeah, I thought ECW was gonna be boring for me when Bobby decided to go there, but look at what has happened over the past eight months."

"Wow."

"Yeah, have you spoken to Nicole yet?"

"Yeah, I meant to tell you that and I forgot to tell you. She and John are spending the day together because you know how much they miss each other."

"Yeah, you know those two. They're always together and they can't keep their hands off each other."

Then the girls laughed.

Then ECW was on and Vince McMahon was sitting in a rocking chair that was set up on a stage near the entrance, just staring straight ahead and rocking. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome ECW Diva, Delancey Scott," Tony Chimel announced.

Delancey was wearing a green satin trimmed halter top and black pants. Delancey looked at Vince and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring blowing a kiss to the fans and she got one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Delancey got back down and she asked for a microphone.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," Delancey said. "It's the self-proclaimed King of Extreme, Vince McMahon, sitting in a rocking chair with a disturbed look on his face. Well, after two months of putting my boyfriend through hell, he finally prevailed and got his ECW World Title back. And you're sitting there with a crazed look your face especially after last night when you put my friends through hell on RAW."

What Delancey was referring to was that on RAW, Vince McMahon' behavior went odd when one, he accused John of mocking him for losing his title and put him in a triple threat match against Umaga and The Great Khali, which he survived. Two, Vince bumped into Santino Marella, who chastised Vince for yelling at Maria and that rebuke got Santino placed immediately in an impromptu Intercontinental Championship Title defense against Chris Masters, in which Santino came out victorious. Three, Vince put Matt and Jeff Hardy's World Tag Team Championships on the line against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, who capitalized on them to steal the gold away, ending their two-month title reign. Four, however, Vince put Brittany's Women's Championship on the line against Victoria and she came out victorious. And five, Vince's coup de grace was his meeting with Ric Flair and Torrie Wilson in the arena hallway. After the pair made the mistake of giggling at Vince, he made Torrie face Carlito and Ric square off with Randy Orton and both Torrie and Ric came out empty-handed.

"So you can sit there all you want because right now, I wanna introduce my man, my boyfriend, the Dominator himself, the new ECW World Champion, Bobby Lashley," Delancey said.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He got into the ring and got on one of turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air staring at Vince. Bobby got back down and he got on another turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air again. He got back down and he hugged Delancey. Then the ECW opening theme played and Balls Mahoney, the Sandman, and Tommy Dreamer came out from the curtain. They walked down the aisle and immediately went around the ring and got some weapons from under the ring.

Sandman caned Bobby at the bell as Delancey quickly left the ring and Mahoney and Tommy used street signs on him. Bobby rolled to the floor to regroup and he got back in and he was beaten down again. Bobby went to the floor again but got in again and Tommy nailed him with a trash can. Bobby was beaten down and Mahoney and Sandman went for more weapons while Tommy tried to suplex Bobby to the floor. Bobby reversed the move and suplexed Tommy into the ring and Bobby slid out of the ring and took down Mahoney, but Sandman came out and caned him. Tommy and Sandman gave Bobby a double suplex on the floor and Bobby reversed a whip by Tommy and sent Tommy into the ring steps. Mahoney hit Bobby with right hands and sent Bobby into the ring and Sandman and Mahoney put Bobby gut first on the top rope and Sandman hit a top rope legdrop to the back of Bobby for a one count.

Tommy and Sandman put Bobby in the Tree of Woe and Mahoney held a chair in front of Bobby's face and Tommy dropkicked it into his face. Tommy told Sandman to "get the tables" and Tommy hit Bobby and Mahoney went for a chairshot. Bobby moved and Tommy got the chair bent over his head and Mahoney then blasted Bobby with two chairshots. Mahoney put the chair under Bobby's head and went for a second rope legdrop but Bobby moved and Mahoney landed on the chair. Sandman, who had set up a table in a corner, charged Bobby, but Bobby picked him up and rammed him through the table in the corner. Bobby then speared Mahoney who was coming at him with a chair and Bobby pinned Mahoney.

Delancey got into the ring and she raised Bobby's arm in the air along with the referee. Then the two left the ring and they walked up the aisle and onto the stage and Bobby stood in front of Vince, holding up the ECW World Title belt. Vince just stared straight ahead as Delancey walked up to him with a microphone.

"Damn," Delancey said, "look at what Bobby Lashley did in the ring. You're just gonna keep throwing these little odds at him and he'll get over them. You know, Mr. McMahon, one of these days, you're gonna regret what you did to my boyfriend, what you did on RAW, and what you could do if you keep this act up."

Then Delancey dropped the microphone and she and Bobby left and Vince just continued to sit there and rock as ECW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for Extreme Expose's performance. Kelly and Brooke were wearing white bikini tops and black boots with Kelly wearing a black miniskirt and white stockings and Brooke wearing black boyshorts and black stockings. Layla and Delancey were wearing sexy white one-piece backless halter tops with Layla wearing black capris and Delancey wearing black pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly, Layla, Brooke, and Delancey, Extreme Expose," Tony Chimel announced.

Then "Ay Chico" by Pitbull started playing and Extreme Expose started dancing.

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera _

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera (no tengas pena) _

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera _

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera (dice)_

_Dale que tu puede (dale que tu puede)_

_Dale que tu puede (dale que tu puede)_

_I'm feeling so (Hot, hot, hot) _

_Mami looking so (Hot, hot, hot) _

_I wanna tickle her (Spot, spot, spot) _

_Until she says don't (Stop, stop, stop) _

_(t will be my pleasure to please you (lick, lick, bite, bite, nibble, nibble, tease ya) _

_Dime mami _

_ay que rico (Ay, ay, ay) chico _

_I wanna se C.L.I.M.A.X (Climax, yes) _

_I get of watching you get of _

_Com' on baby show me what your working with _

_Now set it off _

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Bend over, girl, show me what your working with_

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera _

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera (no tengas pena) _

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera _

_Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera (dice)_

_Dale que tu puede (dale que tu puede)_

_Dale que tu puede (dale que tu puede)_

Then Extreme Expose got out of the ring and danced on the announcers' table.

_Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bevida _

_Mami tu eres loca no te hagas la fina _

_Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bevida _

_Mami tu eres loca no te hagas la fina _

_(Ay, ay, ay) chico_

_(Ay, ay, ay) chico_

_(Ay, ay, ay) chico_

_(Ay, ay, ay) chico_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. Extreme Expose got off the announcers' table and Delancey kissed Tazz on the cheek as the girls walked up the aisle waving to the fans and went to the back.

Later, Smackdown was on and Rochelle and Delancey were walking down the hallway to Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long's office.

The reason was that after accidentally spilling some coffee onto Vince McMahon, Ashley felt the wrath of a manic Vince and instantly, Vince berated Ashley and suspended her indefinitely leaving her in tears. That's when Rochelle decided to take matters into her own her hands when Ashley told her what had happened.

When Rochelle and Delancey reached the Theodore's office, Rochelle knocked on the door.

"Come in," Theodore said from the inside.

Then Rochelle and Delancey went inside and Theodore, Kristal Marshall, and Vickie Guerrero were there.

"Hello, Rochelle," Theodore said. "Miss Delancey Scott, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, thank you," Delancey said.

"How can I help you?"

"I want a match with Jillian tonight," Rochelle said. "I'm not going to have another Melina trying to ruin other people's careers and I tend to put an end to this. Mr. McMahon is out of control and somebody should step up to the plate, especially when he suspends Ashley for accidently spilling his coffee. He's crazy. Jillian started this and I'm going to do what Ashley said she was going to: put an end to Jillian's career. So how about it?"

"You got it. The match is on."

"Wait a minute," Vickie said. "Are you sure you wanna do this? This could cost you your career."

"What are you talking about?" Rochelle said. "Getting into a match against Jillian who broke Ashley's leg and got her suspended indefinitely isn't going to cost me my job, okay?

"Besides, why do you care?" Delancey said. "I'll bet you want Rochelle traded to RAW or ECW next Monday so you wouldn't deal with her. That's what you care about."

Then the girls left Theodore's office.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Jillian Hall. Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Jillian Hall."

Jillian walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Jillian posed in the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black bikini halter top with silver sequins on the edge and black pants with slits on the top sides. Delancey was wearing a black short-sleeve buttoned-down midriff top with a red plaid collar, red plaid and underneath black lace pleated miniskirt with buckles on the front, red plaid gauntlets, black stockings, and black buckled boots. The two girls walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. Rochelle stared at Jillian as Delancey got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

The match starts off with Jillian and Rochelle locking up and Rochelle getting Jillian in a headlock. Jillian elbows Rochelle in the gut and Jillian is successful in keeping Rochelle off her vertical base for quite a few moments and they go for another collar and elbow tie-up but then Rochelle almost gets Jillian's top off. Rochelle backs off and Delancey distracts the referee allowing Rochelle to completely get Jillian's top off.

The situation seemed to tick off Jillian as she charges Rochelle and Rochelle trips Jillian for a two count. Jillian rakes Rochelle in the eyes and grabs handfuls of her hair and slams Rochelle's face into the mat and then slings her across the ring. Jillian delivers one fist after another not allowing Rochelle to build any kind of offense at all. Jillian then decides for an unorthodox move by doing a handspring and landing her legs across Rochelle's throat.

But Rochelle moves out of the way and takes advantage of Jillian's miscalculation to deliver a few fists of her own. A few fists and boots later, Rochelle scoops Jillian up to deliver the Spider's Web for a two count. Jillian comes back and delivers a surprise of her own by hotshotting Rochelle across the ropes and then hooks the leg for a pin but Rochelle puts her foot on the bottom rope to break the count.

Jillian screams at the referee as Delancey gets on the apron and talks smack to Delancey. Jillian tries to attack Delancey but Delancey moves away and Rochelle delivers the Whistler for a three count.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey got into the ring as the referee raised Rochelle's left arm in the air along with Delancey. Then Delancey and Rochelle picked Jillian up and tossed her out of the ring. Jillian got up and bitched at both Delancey and Rochelle and the girls in the ring raised their arms in the air.

After Smackdown was over, Bobby and Delancey went to the beach together. The two were sitting on the sand looking at the moon.

"Wow, it is beautiful out here," Delancey said.

"Yes, it is," Bobby said.

"Man, we have been through hell and back the last two months and now this draft on Monday...I really don't know what to expect. I just hope I don't get drafted to RAW. I mean, if that happens...we might not see each other as much."

"That's not gonna happen, Delancey. You're right. We have been through hell and back the last two months, but regardless of that, you won't get drafted."

"Yeah, but what about Mr. McMahon? He's really out of control, he's crazy, he's lost it. Who knows what else could happen, especially when his 'appreciation night' is during the draft on Monday?"

"I don't know, who knows?"

"Well, at least things are picking right back up. You got your ECW World Championship and at least Umaga and Shane McMahon are off your back for once."

"I'm glad."

Then Delancey leaned closer to Bobby and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Bobby," Delancey said. "I really do."

"I love you too, Delancey," Bobby said as he looked at Delancey.

Then the two kissed each other slowly and hugged each other.

Delancey, in her mind, thanked her lucky stars that Bobby got the ECW World Championship back.


	72. The WWE Draft

**Chapter 72: The WWE Draft**

The WWE Draft was in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania and Bobby was facing Chris Benoit.

Bobby and Delancey, along with John, Nicole, Brittany, Jeff Hardy, Tina, Dave, and Rochelle decided to get together for lunch before going to the arena and they were at the hotel restaurant.

"So, how are you guys today?" Delancey said.

"Pretty good," Brittany said.

"Oh, my God, the draft is today," Rochelle said as she put her head down.

"What's the matter, Rochelle?" Nicole said.

"She's worrying about being drafted to RAW and leaving me on Smackdown," Dave said as he rubbed Rochelle's back and Rochelle lifted her head up.

"Is that it?" Tina said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

"Rochelle, like I said," Delancey said, "there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Bobby said. "I'm sure you and Dave worked something out before this day."

"Actually, we did," Dave said. "Rochelle will be with me at the Smackdown tapings but she can't be on Smackdown."

"Oh, like she'll be in a private room to watch Smackdown," Delancey said.

"Exactly."

"Cool."

"Hey, Rochelle, I got a proposition for you," John said. "How about if you get drafted to RAW, would you like to be part of the Chain Gang Diva Squad?"

"John, are you serious?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah."

"John, you already got three girls in the group. Are you sure you can handle four?"

"Of course, you know I can handle anything."

"Let me think about it if I get drafted to RAW."

"Okay."

"I'm telling you," Jeff said, "it's a big night for RAW, Smackdown, and ECW. You never know who could go to where."

"Exactly," Brittany said. "I would be surprised if Teddy Long was drafted to RAW."

"But if Teddy Long is drafted to RAW," Nicole said, "what is Vickie Guerrero gonna do?"

"Nothing as far as I'm concerned," Rochelle said.

"She wouldn't be a good head General Manager anyway," Tina said.

"Well, the draft is tonight, so..." Delancey said holding her glass, "let's have a happy draft and hope for the best whatever comes around."

"Here, here," everyone said as they tipped their glasses.

Several minutes later, the WWE Draft was on and so far, the picks for RAW were King Booker and Queen Sharmell, the pick for Smackdown was the Great Khali, and the pick for ECW was the Boogeyman.

Then it was time for the match between Bobby and Chris Benoit for either ECW or Smackdown's next draft pick.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out of the curtain. She was wearing a black sheer crop top with off-the-shoulder straps, black bustier, and denim jeans. The two walked down the ramp as Bobby raised his arms in the air and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey got into the ring and got on one of turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Bobby got back down and he got on another turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air again. He got back down and Chris' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby gets a single leg takedown but Chris gets the arm as he escapes into a front face lock. Bobby takes Chris down but Chris holds on to the arm and Chris continues to hold on to the arm but Bobby gets a waist lock and Chris gets to the ropes. Bobby and Chris continues with a Greco Roman knuckle lock and Bobby gets the leg again but Chris returns to the arm and Chris hits a bodyscissors and chinlock. Bobby and Chris both return to their feet and lock up again and Bobby gets a double leg takedown and a near fall. Chris hits an arm bar but Bobby gets out of the hold and they lock up again and Chris hitting knees to the midsection and chops. Bobby sends Chris into the corner and he connects with forearms and Bobby slams Chris and gets a near fall. Bobby gets a front facelock but he and Chris return to their feet and Chris backs Bobby into the corner. Chris chops Bobby and then he kicks him and chops him some more and Chris hits a snap suplex and a near fall.

Chris chops Bobby but Bobby hits a knee and punch to the head. Bobby hits an Irish whip and then he gets Chris up for a torture rack but Chris gets out of the hold and he tries to get Bobby in the crossface. Bobby hits the Shock Treatment for a two count and Chris hits some chops to Bobby but Bobby hits Chris with a knee. Bobby hits an Irish whip and a running shoulder into the corner and Bobby tries for a suplex but Chris puts Bobby in the Crippler Crossface and Bobby makes it to the ropes. Bobby tries for a suplex again but Chris hits a knee to get out of the hold. Chris tries for the Sharpshooter but Bobby gets out of the hold. Bobby gets a gutwrench into a backbreaker but Chris gets out of the hold and Chris gets the Hat Trick German suplex combination. Chris signals that it is over but Bobby gets up. Chris tries for another German suplex but Bobby backs Chris into the corner. Chris tries for the Sharpshooter and he applies it on Bobby but Bobby powers out of the hold. Chris chops Bobby but Bobby hits a standing powerslam for the three count.

Delancey gets into the ring and she raises Bobby's arm in the air along with the referee. The referee gives Bobby the ECW World Title belt and the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2007 for ECW's next draft pick since Bobby won the match and ECW gets...Chris Benoit.

Then Bobby and Delancey walked over to Chris and Bobby and Chris stare each other down and shake hands in the ring. Then Delancey hugged Chris and she and Bobby left the ring as the WWE Draft went to a commercial break.

So far throughout the draft, the picks for Smackdown was Torrie Wilson and Chris Masters.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Candice Michelle and Kristal Marshall for either RAW or Smackdown's next draft pick.

Kristal hits a knee to Candice and she throws Candice down. Kristal works on Candice's leg but Candice hits an enzuigiri and hits some clotheslines to Kristal followed by a knee and then a backbreaker. Candice does the Go Daddy dance and elbow drop for a two count and Kristal hits a punch to Candice but Kristal charges into Candice's boot. Candice hits a triangle choke in the ropes before releasing the hold and Kristal hits a boot to Candice but Candice with a spinning heel kick for the three count.

The referee raised Candice's arm in the air and the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2007 for RAW's next draft pick since Candice won the match and RAW gets...Bobby Lashley!

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out of the curtain. Delancey was jumping up and down happily raising her arm in the air knowing that she was returning to RAW along with Bobby and Bobby was walking around the stage raising his arms in the air. Then Jonathan Coachman's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand and Bobby and Delancey were about to leave.

"Bobby, I just need you for a minute," the Coach said. "First of all, congratulations on just being drafted over to RAW. Now I just came from Mr. McMahon's office and per Mr. McMahon's orders now that you're a part of RAW, and not ECW, you can no longer be the ECW World Champion. So, per Mr. McMahon's orders, as of right now, you're hearby stripped of the ECW World Title." The crowd booed as Bobby was hesistant to give the belt back to the Coach. "Bobby, Bobby, please. Hand the title over to me. Bobby, please. Please.

Then Bobby takes the microphone as he gives the Coach the belt.

"You stripped the title away from me," Bobby said. "You stripped the title away from me." Then Bobby grabbed onto the Coach. "You stripped my title away from me, but I'll tell you one thing, Coach. I'm still a champion. We'll see because on RAW, I'm going to prove it."

Then Bobby let go of the Coach and he was walking around the stage raising his arms in the air as Delancey clapped for him. Then the two went into the back.

"Alright," Delancey said, "so Mr. McMahon strips you of the ECW World Title. I just said he's gonna regret what he was gonna do if he kept his mental state going."

"Well, you know what?" Bobby said. "At least I walked out of One Night Stand the ECW World Champion and now, I'm a former two-time ECW World Champion."

"Yes, you are, and now you are on RAW. It's exciting."

"So, are you coming with me?"

"Of course. I'm not going to stay on ECW without you and hey, it's been almost eleven months since I've been apart of the RAW roster and I started my WWE career there. So now, Delancey Scott is coming back to RAW."

"Well, that makes me happy."

"Hey, Delancey," Extreme Expose said as Bobby and Delancey walked by them.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"So are you leaving us and ECW?" Layla asked.

"I'm afraid so. But I wanna say thank you giving me the opportunity to be part of Extreme Expose. I had such a great time dancing with you girls."

"Well, you're welcome and we're happy that you had fun dancing with us," Kelly said.

"Yeah, we needed a fourth member and you definitely earned your stripes," Brooke said. "So, you promise to keep in contact with us to let us know how you're doing?"

"I'll do that," Delancey said as she hugged Brooke. "I'm gonna miss you girls."

"We'll miss you too," Layla said as she hugged Delancey.

"Hey, I want you to have this," Kelly said as she handed Delancey a picture.

It was a picture of Delancey and the rest of Extreme Expose after their performance on ECW which was Delancey's first with the girls.

"Oh, thank you," Delancey said. "I'll hold onto this."

Then Delancey and Kelly hugged each other.

"Hey, Bobby," Layla said, "good luck on RAW and take care of Delancey."

"I'll do that," Bobby said.

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

So far throughout the draft, the pick for Smackdown was Ric Flair.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Brittany and Jillian Hall for either RAW or Smackdown's next draft pick. Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Kimberly announced. "Making her way to the ring representing Smackdown, from Los Angeles, California, Jillian Hall."

Jillian walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Jillian posed in the ring and Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing RAW, from Manhattan, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Kimberly announced.

Brittany was wearing a black corset top with black skulls on the red underwire cups and trim, mesh sides, and mesh back with ribbon tie cut-out fronts, black mini-mini skirt, black net stockings, red net arm warmers, and her hair straight. Brittany raised her title belt and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and gave her belt to the referee as he called for the bell.

Jillian viciously assaults Brittany and grabs her by the hair before flipping her over and delivering a stiff kick to the back. Jillian goes for a pinfall early but is unsuccessful. Jillian goes into a fit of rage and begins repeatedly slamming Brittany face first into the canvas. Brittany tries to fend off Jillian but she gets her face slammed against the top turnbuckle. Jillian then sends Brittany flying across the ring and into the other turnbuckle before driving her knee into Brittany's gut. Jillian follows her devastating move with a nasty scoop slam into the canvas.

The match proceeds to go back and forward as Brittany and Jillian trade right hands and Brittany is the one that successfully knocks Jillian down. Brittany sends Jillian into the ropes and delivers and elbow shot to Jillian's face. Brittany then hits a nice suplex and then a kick to Jillian's stomach for good measure. Brittany hits a side Russian legsweep into a cover but Jillian kicks out at two. Brittany hits a few uppercuts to Jillian but Jillian counters with a deadly facebuster for the two count.

Jillian throws another fit of rage as she again slams Brittany face first into the canvas and places her in a sharpshooter. Brittany counters as she kicks Jillian off of her and nails a couple of clotheslines. Brittany lands an enzuigiri straight into Jillian's face and hits the Big Apple for the win.

"Here is the winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Brittany Swanson," Kimberly announced.

The referee gave Brittany the Women's Title belt and raised her arm in the air. Brittany was holding onto her back and the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2007 for RAW's next draft pick since Brittany won the match and RAW gets...Rochelle Kennedy.

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a light brown mini halter dress with a criss-cross front with one side adorned with silver studs and rhinestones and the waist exposing sexy side cutouts, black boots, and eyeglasses. Rochelle took off her glasses as she walked around the stage raising her arm in the air and shedding a tear knowing that she was leaving Smackdown and also Dave. Brittany was elated as she pointed to Rochelle and Rochelle pointed back. Then Rochelle went to the back.

"Oh, my God, Rochelle," Delancey said as she ran to Rochelle and hugged her. "It looks like 'Eddie's Angels' is on RAW. This is so cool."

"Oh, my God, I'm like, shaking right now," Rochelle said. "Oh, my God, I'm on RAW now and everybody can shut up."

"Hey, Rochelle, you got the look and the talent, it was about time you come to RAW. Oh, my God, you should've seen the look on Melina's face when she found out you was gonna get drafted to RAW. She was scared as hell."

"Because she knows she's dead meat when I get my hands on her, especially if Dave loses this Do or Die match at Vengeance and he'll never get a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship."

Then Delancey and Rochelle stopped walking to see Dave smiling at Rochelle.

"Well, you and Dave have a lot to talk about," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

Delancey patted Rochelle's right shoulder and Rochelle walked away over to Dave as Delancey smiled.

Towards the end of the WWE Draft, the last two picks for RAW were Snitsky and Mr. Kennedy but the WWE Draft closed out dramatically.

The night was also "Mr. McMahon Appreciation Night," which was "celebrated" the entire evening with decidedly marked comments from WWE Hall of Famers former Minnesota Governor Jesse "The Body" Ventura, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, The Iron Sheik, Bret "The Hit Man" Hart, Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Captain Lou Albano, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, and "Mean" Gene Okerlund, WWE Legends "Stone Cold" Steve Austin and Mick Foley, and A-list celebrities rap legend Snoop Dogg, Jackass' Steve-O, billionaire battler Donald Trump, Dallas Mavericks owner Mark Cuban and sportscaster and talk show host Bob Costas.

Also making an appearance on the Titantron was Ashley who recalled how Vince McMahon once forced Trish Stratus to bark like a dog on all fours in her underwear and Ashley decided to show her appreciation for the boss—by re-enacting a similar moment through the Fabulous Moolah and Mae Young.

Then later, Vince McMahon walked out to the ring in a daze and simply said, "Thank you." Then he left the arena and walked through a crowd of WWE Superstars backstage before leaving the arena. Then as he got into his limo, an explosion happened while he was inside and moments later, Mr. McMahon was pronounced dead.


	73. Whose Vengeance Is It Anyway?

**Chapter 73: Whose Vengeance Is It Anyway?**

RAW was in Richmond, Virginia and Delancey was in the catering room getting a bottle of water when two guys approached her. When one of the guys tapped Delancey's shoulder, Delancey turned around to see Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"Paul! Brian!" Delancey said as she hugged the two guys. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing great," Paul said.

"I can't believe you guys are actually on RAW. This must be exciting for you."

"Man, I can believe it either," Brian said. "This is an honor."

"You know, you guys might have a chance at the World Tag Team Championships since you held the Tag Team Championships for nearly a year. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, I really don't trust those two, so you better watch out."

"Don't worry," Paul said. "We will."

"Oh, my God, I am so glad you guys are here. I wanna wish you luck and I'll see you later."

"Alright, it's good to see you, Delancey," Brian said.

Delancey walked away and out of the catering room until she ran into Rochelle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Delancey said. "Oh, hi, Rochelle."

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still...you know."

"Look, I know you miss Dave, but trust me. As long as you're here on RAW, you'll get used to it and you and Dave will still be together but not on Smackdown."

"I know. It feels different and...you know, I feel like a part of me is missing. But I'll hang in there."

"That's the spirit."

"You know, Delancey, I have this feeling that may sound crazy so don't get weird on me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, I don't think Mr. McMahon is dead."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think he either set this whole thing up or faked his own death to set up somebody or to plan a plot against somebody."

"Probably somebody who hates Mr. McMahon so much."

"Exactly, but who?"

"I don't know, but what if he really is dead?"

"Who do you think set up the bomb in the limo?"

"Well, it can't be Bobby. He's not crazy. I mean, I know somebody will bring his name up because one, we know all about what happened at Wrestlemania 23, and two, Bobby's a former Army sergeant with experience with explosions. But come on, it takes a professional to set off an explosion in the limo and if I hear one person say that Bobby's the one that cause Mr. McMahon's death, I'll kill him, I will kill him."

"I think everyone's taking this thing too far."

"Yeah."

Then RAW was on and Mick Foley was in the ring.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the show will go on," Mick said. "I asked for special permission to be the first person to talk to you all of you tonight because as you may remember, last week was Vince McMahon Appreciation Night. And during the course of Vince's big night, I said some things which in retrospect may be looked at as inappropriate. If I had known how things were gonna turn out, if I had known that Vince McMahon would spontaneously combust, I may have handle things a little bit differently. For although, Vince McMahon did take great joy antagonizing me, it was also true that he took a guy who maybe didn't have the greatest body in the world, maybe didn't possess the greatest technical wrestling skills in the world, maybe didn't have a face that was exactly TV friendly, and with his help, that person went on to be one of the great successes in WWE history. So I like to take this opportunity to apologize to the McMahon family during their time of bereavement and I also like to say on behalf of the entire WWE..."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"That was pretty incredible, Mick," Randy said. "You think you could just walk down to this ring wearing that stupid tie and issue a simple, insincere, public apology and it's gonna make everything better about what you said last week. You said that Mr. McMahon had no real friends, you said no one should appreciate Mr. McMahon. And this is after you write a best-selling book that's no more than a Mr. McMahon hatchet job. Now it's no secret, Mick, that you meant everything you said last week and in your book. When they start writing down that lost list of names of people that just might be involved in the Mr. McMahon tragedy, your name's gonna be on the top of that list."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mick said. "Involved with the tragedy? Surely, you can't mean to imply that I may have something..."

"I'm not accusing anybody, Mick. I'm just saying that one would have a strong argument that you had all the motivation in the world."

Then King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"I'll straighten this out," King Booker said. "While I'll understand, most of you people will be looking in Mick Foley's direction, but I have first hand knowledge that there is a federal investigation here tonight. I also know he was seen speaking for more than an hour with one Bobby Lashley. Now if you ask me, that would be a good start. You talk about motive, let's look at it. It was Lashley who just last week was stripped of the title by Mr. McMahon. It was Lashley who was the object of Mr. McMahon's rage since Wrestlemania. And it was Lashley who is a former Army ranger who has intimate knowledge in weapons and explosives. I mean, come on, man! How well do we know Lashley? People tell me in Atlanta, he..."

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a pink vest-styled chic top with black lace overlay, black pleated miniskirt, and black boots. Bobby and Delancey walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron and he and Delancey got into the ring.

Bobby got in King Booker's face and pushed him on his butt and King Booker rolled out of the ring. Delancey asked for the microphone from Mick and he gave it to her.

"I knew somebody was gonna namedrop Bobby Lashley because of the two-month rivalry between him and Mr. McMahon," Delancey said. "I just knew it. Sure, Bobby is a former Army sergeant and he was stripped of the ECW World Title, but he is not crazy and he is not capable of setting off that explosion in Mr. McMahon's limo. It takes a professional to do that. So King Booker, if you ever blame my boyfriend of anything again, it'll be his pleasure to kick your ass and my absolute pleasure to kick your little queen's ass too. But since we're on the subject of whodunit, I have a pretty good idea of who might have set off the explosion of Mr. McMahon's limo. Someone I consider pretty psychotic and someone who will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants: Randy Orton. You know, Randy, I think you did it because it's been almost three years since you held a World Championship; you've been ending other superstars' careers, and I know somehow, you're plotting revenge on myself, Rochelle Kennedy, and your ex, Nicole Mitchell better known as 'Eddie's Angels.' But the problem is, you can't touch us and I think you 'killed' Mr. McMahon and wanted that contract burned with him so you can torture us and harass us or maybe even worse. And if that's the case, well, you're sadly mistaken because you will never lay a hand on us especially Nicole Mitchell because I know you're still jealous of the success she's been granted with because of John Cena."

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a red tube top, red arm warmers, white miniskirt, white boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black lace off-the-shoulder top, black strapless bustier, washed-up denim miniskirt, and her hair straight. The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring.

"Hey, hey, hey," John said onto the microphone. "Kojak, Ace Ventura, easy. This is not 'Law and Order,' this is Monday Night RAW. And like, everybody else, I watched last week and I'm asking myself the same questions. What really happened to Mr. McMahon when he closed that limousine door? And then there's a couple of guys like you who wanna come down and make a good old-fashioned whodunit. I got news for you. It's more than just coming down here pointing the finger at Mick Foley saying he did it. It's more than just coming down here pointing the finger at Bobby Lashley saying he did it. It's more than just coming down here pointing the finger at anyone else saying we did it. Guys, Mr. McMahon was our boss, yes. But when did we have to see him? One, two days a week tops? Put this into perspective. Over the course of his life, how many enemies do you think Mr. McMahon really have? I mean, you could be talking about housekeepers, bookkeepers, greenkeepers, beekeepers, divers, drivers, drummers, plumbers, teachers, preachers, that drunk in the bleachers." Then Nicole and Brittany started to laugh. "Yeah, buddy I'm watching you. Schoolboys, poolboys, boy bands, hair bands, rock bands, marching bands, anyone even remotely associated with the XFL. We could be talking about hikers, bikers, butchers, bakers, candlestick makers. And on top of that, throw in all the prostitutes, pimps and male escorts that have been 'screwed over' by Mr. McMahon." Then Delancey started to laugh. "Oh, except that last part, that was for additive effect. The point is there's a federal investigator that's gonna handle this case. The right thing to do is to honor the wishes of the McMahon family and get on with the show. That's what they would want, that's what I want, that's what you..."

Then Jonathan Coachman's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at the five superstars who will compete in the WWE Championship challenge this Sunday. But you know what, Cena? You're right. Mr. McMahon would want the show to go on, which is why the McMahon family put me in charge of RAW on an interim basis. And since Vengeance, Night of Champions is this Sunday, and since Vengeance, Night of Champions was the idea of Mr. McMahon himself, I'm gonna make the following main event in his honor. Tonight, Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, you will team up with King Booker to take on Bobby Lashley and John Cena. Now then as for you, Mick Foley, Mr. McMahon read your book and he wouldn't give you the satisfaction of telling you, but he told me how you distorted the truth and manipulated and took advantage of Mr. McMahon himself. So in honor of Mr. McMahon tonight, we will have a man detested against a man that Mr. McMahon admire. Mick Foley, you will get back into the ring tonight and you will go one-on-one with Umaga."

Then Delancey, Nicole, and Brittany high-fived each other and Delancey had some words for Mick about his match against Umaga as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for Rochelle to make her first official appearance on RAW and Nicole and Delancey were with her in the back.

"Alright, Rochelle," Nicole said. "This is your first night on RAW. Are you nervous?"

"A little," Rochelle said. "I still can't believe I'm here but I know everyone is really happy to see him."

"Hey, they waited two years to see you finally on RAW," Delancey said. "You're here now, so go out here and show them what you got. And hey, Dave will be watching you."

"Thanks," Rochelle said. "Wish me luck."

Rochelle then walked away towards the entrance to the arena and when her entrance theme played, she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome RAW Diva, Rochelle Kennedy," Kimberly announced.

Rochelle wore a white belted side angled dress and her eyeglasses. Rochelle walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rochelle then posed in the middle of the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Hey, Richmond, Virginia," Rochelle said as the crowd cheered. "You know, for the past two years I've been on Smackdown, everyone's been saying 'Rochelle, you should be on RAW competing for the Women's Championship.' I know I'm talented and strong and everything, but now that I'm on RAW, I do feel like it's time. It's time for me to make my mark on RAW and become the Women's Champion and I know that's what Dave Batista would want me to do."

Then Jillian's entrance theme played and she came from the curtain. Jillian walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Rochelle, Rochelle, Rochelle," Jillian said. "Sweetie, that's not gonna happen because it just so happens that I have a score to settle with you. You see, you've been undefeated for two years and everytime I get in the ring with you, you always got the decency to beat me up so bad and you always win. You always stick your nose where it doesn't belong and you always get away with it just like two weeks ago when your little friend Ashley got suspended indefinitely. Well, Rochelle, this time, things are about to change because you're never gonna get away with it this time and you'll never be the WWE Women's Champion because that title will belong to me."

Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came from the curtain. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she asked for the microphone from Rochelle and Rochelle gave it to her.

"Oh, really?" Nicole said. "Well, that's not gonna happen because of what I've seen the past couple of months, you're not fit to be the Women's Champion. I haven't been the Women's Champion for eight months but I will get the title back and unlike me, you're just a wannabe pop star with a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad singing voice! You can't sing a proper note and if you and I were in singing contest, we all know damn well who's gonna win."

Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came from the curtain. Melina walked down the ramp and did her infamous ring entrance. Then she asked for the microphone from Jillian and Jillian gave it to her.

"You know what, Nicole?" Melina said. "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing about you everywhere. You're a pop singer, a former Playboy cover girl in which I hate, a former three-time Women's Champion, a soon-to-be actress, a two-time Maxim magazine cover girl, two-time Babe of the Year, you're married to WWE Champion John Cena, and now you're the number one hottest woman in the world according to Maxim magazine. I'm sick of it! Sick and tired! I'm the most dominate female in the WWE and you and your little girlfriends have done nothing more but make me look like a complete loser! If there's one female who's fit to be the WWE Women's Champion, it's me, and there's nothing you and you, Rochelle, little miss psycho nutcase bitch, can do about it."

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came from the curtain. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she asked for the microphone from Delancey and Delancey gave it to her.

"Actually, I can," Delancey said. "You see, for over a year, you've been blaming me for your little problems and yet, when you face me in the ring or do every little stupid thing, they just keep getting worse. Well, you got lucky tonight when you and Jillian beat Candice Michelle and Mickie James, but Melina, honey, your luck is about to run out quickly. I haven't been the Women's Champion for nearly two years but I will get the title back even if it means killing you first."

Then Jonathan Coachman's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Hold on, ladies," the Coach said. "Hold on, hold on. Now it looks like we have a problem here because you girls all want to be the Women's Champion. Well, I'll tell you what. The match originally scheduled to be Brittany Swanson versus Candice Michelle for the Women's Championship, well, I'm gonna change it to a Women's Battle Royal for the Women's Championship and the Diva left standing in the ring will be the Women's Champion."

All the Divas stared at each other and smiled as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Bobby and John versus King Booker and Randy Orton. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Booker and Bobby start off the match with a spirited exchange and punches and Bobby gets a few nearfalls before he tags in John. Once John is tagged in, Booker sprints across the ring and tags in Randy. Randy doesn't hesitate and charges John but John is ready with a flurry of impact as well. John makes a quick tag to Bobby bringing all four men into the ring and John and Bobby work together to empty the ring of Booker and Randy. Bobby leaves the ring as John and Randy both fight each other and Randy has John in a headlock slowing the pace to a crawl. John gets tossed into a corner where Randy hammers away and John refuses to stay down nailing Randy with a running bulldog.

Randy makes it to a tag Booker and they isolate John from being able to tag out to Bobby. Booker slaps on a headlock and when John can't fight out, Randy is a tagged in to deliver the Garvin Stomp. Randy gets a two count on John and then slips on yet another headlock. John tries to drag Randy to his corner with strength and determination and Randy's hold is only finally broken when John powers out and a double clothesline takes both men to the mat. John and Randy crawl to their corner and make the tag and Bobby who comes out with the momentum and offense against Booker. Bobby hoists up Booker for the Dominator but Randy is able to interfere to stop the move. John takes out Randy but Booker has enough time to superkick John out of the ring. Randy recovers to make a blind tag an deliver an RKO on Bobby for the pin.

After the match, Randy looks down on Bobby with that cold stare in his eyes and he turns around and stares at Delancey with the look knowing she accused him being involved in Mr. McMahon's death. Delancey stared back at Randy as RAW came to a close and with Vengeance around the corner.


	74. Vengeance

**Chapter 74: Vengeance **

Vengeance was in Houston, Texas and Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room waiting until Rochelle came in.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Delancey said. "I have to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?"

"Not in here. Outside."

"Okay."

Rochelle sat her stuff down and then she and Delancey left the Women's Locker Room and walked all the way to the outside of the arena.

"Okay, so what's up?" Rochelle said.

"I think you may have been right about Mr. McMahon faking his own death to set up somebody," Delancey said. "I mean, I watched Friday Night Smackdown and I heard that they found DNA and hair from him, the limo driver, and 'one other well known personality' in the limo. I mean, the limo was burned and those prints would have been wiped away."

"Well, I don't think Mr. McMahon would have found some hair on Bobby because he doesn't have any hair and Bobby would never have been in the limo with Mr. McMahon. So in my words, he's in the clear."

"So, if Mr. McMahon isn't setting up Bobby, who do you think he's setting up?"

"Well, I have no clue. What do you think?"

"Well, I started putting clues together and I came up with someone who did show up for the WWE Draft but didn't say a speech for Mr. McMahon Appreciation Night, and someone who hated Mr. McMahon so much in the long run to want to kill him."

"Wait a minute, you said someone did show up for the WWE Draft but didn't say a speech for Mr. McMahon Appreciation Night. Maybe this person didn't bother to show up at the arena or didn't want to say a speech because he or she really hated Mr. McMahon so much."

"Yeah."

"Hmm, that would be the case."

"So now what? Tomorrow is the 'memorial service' for Mr. McMahon, everyone's gonna be there, and so far, no one said anything about finding Mr. McMahon's body. Even John mentioned it when he was guest hosting Best Damn Sports Show Period. That's what led me to believe that Mr. McMahon is still alive."

"Well, what about the federal investigator?"

"Apparently, he could be a fake and a spy that Mr. McMahon hired. He could be involved in setting up somebody."

"Yeah, he could be. I'm telling you, this is getting so much coverage, I'll bet Mr. McMahon is enjoying this."

"Me, too. Come on."

Then Delancey and Rochelle went back inside the arena.

Later, Vengeance was on and it was time for the Women's Championship Battle Royal between Delancey, Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Maria, Melina, and Jillian Hall. As Kimberly introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain and made their way to the ring.

Nicole was wearing a black leather backless halter jumpsuit and her hair curled, Delancey was wearing a burgundy tank top with "SS" meaning Sensational Sherri who passed away recently and a yellow lightning bolt, tan shorts, red and black striped leg warmers with straps attached, and red and black arm warmers, Brittany was wearing a pink ruffled bustier, pink ruffled shorts, black leg warmers with straps attached, black and pink ribbon arm warmers, and her hair curled, and Rochelle was wearing a black halter bikini top with sequins at the bottom and black pants with sequined edged cut-outs at the thighs. Then the referee raised the Women's Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

The match starts with Rochelle attacking Melina and Jillian, Nicole taking on Delancey and Candice, and Brittany going after Maria and Mickie. Rochelle yanks Melina to the canvas and applies the boots to her while Jillian tries a top rope maneuver but is pushed onto the apron by Rochelle. As Jillian tries to get her way back into the ring, Delancey comes up and pushes Jillian out and she's eliminated. Nicole then works on Delancey and then Candice pushes Nicole out of the ring and she's eliminated.

Maria clotheslines both Mickie and Brittany then she picks up Mickie over her head and tries to get her out of the ring but Mickie tries to break out of that and then Brittany dropkicks Mickie through the ropes and she is eliminated. Rochelle continues to beat on Melina as Brittany and Candice go at it and Melina goes after Maria and pushes her into the corner. Melina hits her and then tries to kick her in the midsection but Maria grabs her leg and pushes her to the middle of the ring where she gives her a couple of clotheslines and then a kick to the midsection.

Rochelle whips Delancey into the corner and then mounts the ropes but Delancey manages to push her to the apron. Both ladies are at each other and Melina grabs Rochelle and successfully suplexes her over the ropes and Rochelle is eliminated! Rochelle is livid as she gets back in the ring and goes after Melina but Melina leaves the ring and Rochelle chases her. Melina gets back in the ring and Delancey tries to spear Melina but accidently hits Rochelle and both girls fell to the floor and Delancey is eliminated. Maria and Candice are going at it as Brittany clotheslines them both but Melina grabs Brittany and eliminates her!

Now it's down to Candice, Maria, and Mickie. Candice charges and tackles Melina and Candice lands several hard punches to Melina's face before Melina can get her arms up to protect her head. Maria grabs Candice from behind and whips her into the ropes but Candice counters by springboarding off the second rope and connecting with a flying Mexican armdrag, launching Maria towards the ropes and roll out of the ring to be eliminated. Melina gets up before getting hit a spinning heel kick from Candice sending her to out of the ring to be the last one eliminated and Candice is the new Women's Champion.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle," Kimberly announced.

Candice stood in the ring crying as the referee handed her the Women's Championship belt. Candice's arm was raised by the referee and Delancey, Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, Mickie, and Maria came out to the ring and hugged her. Then Nicole and Rochelle held Candice up on their shoulders as Candice raised the Women's Title belt in the air and Nicole and Rochelle set her down. Then all the Divas left the ring and they all walked up the ramp before they turned around and once again, Candice raised the Women's Title belt in the air. They the Divas went into the back.

"Congratulations, Candice," Nicole said as she hugged Candice.

"Thank you," Candice said as she pulled away.

"Well, Miss Go-Daddy is now the Women's Champion," Delancey said. "How about that?"

"Hey, Candice, you really knocked Melina out and I gotta say thank you," Brittany said.

"You're welcome," Candice said.

"You know what?" Rochelle said. "Next time I see Melina, her ass is mine and she's dead meat. She succeeded in eliminating me, but this isn't over."

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," Candice said. "But believe me, this isn't over."

What Candice was referring to was that before the Women's Championship battle royal, Dave had a last chance match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Edge and lost by countout meaning he'll never get another shot at the World Heavyweight Championship as long as Edge is the champion.

"Yeah, don't let this get to you," Mickie said. "Dave wouldn't want to see you like this."

"You're right," Rochelle said. "He wouldn't want to see me like this and this has gotten in my head. I need to be alone."

Then Rochelle walked away.

"Poor baby," Maria said.

"She's gonna kill Melina the minute she sees her," Mickie said.

"Well, you know Rochelle," Delancey said. "She's gonna be more pissed off than ever since Melina falsely accused Dave of sexual harassment. She'll never forget it because that's what started this mess in the first place."

Then it was time for the WWE Championship Open Challenge between Bobby, John, King Booker, Randy Orton, and Mick Foley.

All five men were in the ring at once and King Booker went to ringside at the bell and had Sharmell rub his back. Randy realized he was in the ring with Bobby, John, and Mick. John punched him, Bobby backdropped him, and Mick gave Randy a Cactus Clothesline to the floor. Bobby and John were about to face off but Booker knocked John to the floor.

Bobby went to work on Booker, slamming him, and then threw Booker to the floor. Bobby dove from the ring, over the top rope, onto the pile on the floor. Bobby threw Booker into the ring, put him in a Torture Rack, and then dropped to his knees. Bobby covered Booker but John made the save, and John and Bobby faced off exchanging right hands. Bobby gave John a spinebuster and John rolled to the floor. Bobby went after John ramming him into the ringsteps and Bobby cleared off the ECW announce table, but Randy clipped him. Mick gave Randy a clothesline on the floor and Booker gave Mick a forearm on the floor. Booker and Mick slugged it out on the floor and Mick rammed Booker into the security wall, then Booker whipped Mick into the ringsteps. Randy gave Bobby a side backbreaker on the floor and Randy went for an RKO, but Bobby threw Randy off on the floor. John then grabbed Bobby and gave him an FU through the ECW announce table. John got back in the ring and Booker kicked him and Booker hit a back kick for a two count.

Booker gave John some knees to the head and then whipped him hard into the corner. John and Booker traded punches, but Booker hit John with an ax kick. Randy broke up the cover and Randy and Booker started going at it and John shoulderblocked Randy from the ring. John gave Booker a shoulderblock and a back suplex and John did the "You Can't See Me" bit, but Randy grabbed John with an RKO. Randy covered John but Mick broke it up. Mick punched Randy in the corner and Mick hit a running knee to Randy's head and then kicked Booker on the mat. Mick hit a double arm DDT on Randy and pulled out Mr. Socko. Booker nailed Mick with a superkick and Mick rolled to the floor. Booker then knocked Randy from the ring and Mick grabbed a chair on the outside. Mick went for a chairshot on Booker, but Booker ducked and Mick hit Bobby who had just gotten on the ring apron. Mick then hit Booker and John with the chair as well.

Randy hit Mick from behind sending Mick face first into the chair as he fell to the mat and Randy kicked Mick in the head. Bobby speared Randy who rolled to the floor and Booker kicked Bobby out of the ring. John went for an FU on Booker but Booker pulled himself to the ring apron by the ropes. John knocked Booker off the ring apron and John gave Mick the FU for the pin.

Then the referee gave John the WWE Title belt and raised John's hand in the air.

Delancey, Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room watching the match and they cheered.

"Well, my husband did it again," Nicole said. "Now if you excuse me."

"See ya," Brittany said.

Then Nicole and Brittany left the Women's Locker Room.

"I gotta tell you," Delancey said. "I ain't mad at John. He'll just keep beating the odds over and over."

"Yeah," Rochelle said looking gloomy.

"Rochelle, you shouldn't let what happened get to you. This isn't gonna last long."

"How do you know? It could."

"Come on, Rochelle, you can't possibly believe that. Edge is a sneaky son-of-a-bitch and his little tricks won't last longer than two to four months."

"Yeah, and that's gonna make me feel better."

"Rochelle……."

Then Rochelle got up and left the Women's Locker Room.

For Delancey, this has been a wild night knowing that tomorrow will be even wilder with Mr. McMahon's "memorial service."

**Well, the next chapter of my story will be dedicated to the late Chris Benoit. When my brother told me about Chris Benoit passing away, I thought it was a joke. But when I went to the WWE website, it was true. I cried, I was devastated, and I couldn't believe the WWE lost a great wrestler. I can say that now Chris Benoit will now be with Eddie Guerrero in heaven and that my prayers go out to everyone who's been associated with Chris throughout the years. I never got the chance to meet him because he was one of my favorite wrestlers and he earned one of the greatest championships ever in wrestling, the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 20 which Chris finally won after 18 years. Rest in peace.**


	75. A Tribute to Chris Benoit

**I've decided to go along with this chapter, but I do want to say that Chris Benoit was a great wrestler and a private person who didn't want to expose his demons. After finding out what happened, I didn't know what to say or think. Everybody has their problems but don't take your life or others for granted because life is short.**

**Chapter 75: A Tribute to Chris Benoit**

RAW was in Corpus Christi, Texas and Delancey, along with Bobby, John, Nicole, Dave, Tina, and Brittany were sitting in the catering room with sad looks on their faces because of a sudden tragedy that just happened.

Today was supposed to be the "memorial service" for Vince McMahon but suddenly, it was reported that Chris Benoit, his wife, and his son were found dead in their Atlanta, Georgia home. Rochelle was the first to receive this news from her mother and she immediately broke down, cried, and screamed. Dave spent minutes trying to consoling and calming Rochelle down and now Rochelle was sleeping in the Women's Locker Room.

"God, I still wish this was a bad dream," Delancey said. "I can't believe this."

"I know, I know," Bobby said as he wrapped his arm around Delancey. "But we now know that Chris is looking down on us with Eddie alongside him."

"Man, Chris was……he was about to go for the ECW World Title," John said, "and now suddenly this happens."

"Yeah. I mean, two weeks ago, he was drafted to ECW and so was I the following Sunday," Tina said, "and I was so happy to hang out with him and talk to him and everybody was so excited because that's where he was before coming to the WWE and before ECW was a brand. Now I'll never be able to talk to him again."

"I gotta tell you," Nicole said, "when I heard Rochelle scream in the hallway and the way she cried, I can tell she was devastated, heartbroken, and torn up. I felt the same way when Eddie died."

"Rochelle has been an emotional wreck since last night," Delancey said. "Now she's started smoking cigarettes."

"Really?" Brittany said.

"Yeah. Rochelle has been through a lot, you know. I have a feeling she's gonna stop smoking."

"What could've happened to Chris and his family?"

"I don't wanna think about it," Dave said as he got up from his chair and paced around the table. "And neither would Rochelle because if she found out, she'll be more devastated."

"God, Chris was such a respectful man," Delancey said. "So hard-working and had everything. And now he's gone."

"Well, now all we need to do is pay our respects to everyone who's known Chris and have a great show," John said.

"You're right," Nicole said putting her hand on top of John's. "That's what we need to do."

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Then everyone else got up and everyone gathered in an emotional group hug.

But unfortunately, there wasn't gonna be a show since all the WWE fans were turned way in light of the tragedy and the show was postponed.

Delancey and Nicole walked to an area where some wrestlers and Divas done a video tribute to Chris. The girls nodded their head and Delancey sat down in front of the camera.

"You ready?" the cameraman said and Delancey nodded her head.

He turned on the camera and Delancey began her speech.

"Chris Benoit was one of the first people I met when I first came into the WWE and he showed me the ropes of the business. When I had personal problems in my life, he was someone I could talk to and he would always listen and give me advice. He was always respectful and I enjoyed hanging out with him and I even got the pleasure to know his family as well, his wife Nancy, and his kids. I would always play with his kids whenever Chris brought them with him and that was a fun time for me. I do wanna send my condolences to the rest of the Benoit family including everyone who's known Chris for a long time and um……I wanna say Chris, I love you and I'll miss you and……I know you and Eddie have a lot to catch up on."

Delancey got up and she hugged Nicole.

"That was good," Nicole said.

"Thank you," Delancey said as she pulled away. "So, are you gonna do your speech?"

"Maybe later. Come on, let's check on Rochelle."

"Yeah."

Delancey and Nicole walked down the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Dave sat next to a sleeping Rochelle on the bench.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said.

"Hey," Dave said.

"How's Rochelle?" Delancey said.

"She's still resting, but it's best for her right now."

"Yeah, it is. I can't get that picture of her reaction out of my head. She was really devastated."

"We need to be there for Rochelle to get through this," Nicole said.

"We all do," Dave said.

"Come on, let's let her rest," Delancey said.

Then Dave got up and he, Delancey, and Nicole left the Women's Locker Room and Delancey closed the door.

"How are you holding up?" Delancey said.

"I'm hanging in there," Dave said. "I've been in there several minutes making sure Rochelle doesn't go crazy, but all she does is sleep. She needed that."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I gotta tell you, no one saw this coming. What was going on with Chris?"

"I don't know," Delancey said. "I'm not sure anybody knows. You know, being in here in Texas brings some eerie feelings leading to this tragedy. One, my idol Selena grew up here in Corpus Christi, but she was shot by her assistant in San Antonio; Eddie Guerrero grew up in El Paso, but he died in Minneapolis, and Shawn Michaels, he's from San Antonio, but thanks to your psycho-crazed ex, Nicole, he's out."

"Yeah, it does bring some eerie feelings. Okay, I'll tell you what. How about when we leave here, how about all of us get together, go get something to eat, go back to the hotel, and watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Dave said.

"Yeah, that'll probably take our minds off of this," Delancey said.

"Come on."

The three walked away.

XXX

The next day at around 7:00 in the hotel room, Delancey woke up and then she turned her head to see Dave and Rochelle sleeping on the couch. Delancey smiled at the thought that they wanted to stay because Rochelle was in need of company after yesterday. Then Bobby woke up and Delancey turned her head.

"Good morning," Delancey said.

"Good morning," Bobby said as he sat up and noticed Dave and Rochelle sleeping on the couch.

"Isn't that cute or what?"

"Yeah, I guess you would say that."

"We just gotta continue being there for Rochelle because who knows. She might find out what happened to Chris and his family and she'll go crazy."

"Well, everyone's going to San Antonio today, so we gotta keep an eye on her."

"Yeah." Then Delancey put her head on Bobby's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You won't, Delancey."

Then Bobby started rubbing Delancey's arm knowing how lucky he was to have her in his life.


	76. The Great American Dream Match

**Chapter 76: The Great American Dream Match**

RAW and Smackdown was in Dallas, Texas and it was couple of days before the Fourth of July.

Last week was hard for the WWE since it announced Chris Benoit's death. It was now known that Chris murdered his family and then committed suicide.

The tragedy was shown all over the news and the WWE began their healing process by doing what they love to do best: entertain the fans. For Rochelle, after learning about the tragedy, she became more devastated, but she began her healing process with the help of her friends, her mom, Dave, and a psychologist to help her cope and deal with her emotions. She even made a decision to join the Chain Gang Diva Squad.

Nicole, Rochelle, Delancey, and Brittany were walking down the hallway having a conversation until they spotted Melina. Melina tried to run but Nicole and Brittany ran quickly in front of her and Rochelle walked up to Melina.

"You know, Melina," Rochelle said, "last week was tough for me, but I learned to deal with my emotions. So I'm not gonna kill you. However, I will embarrass you eventually since Candice embarrassed you into becoming the Women's Champion. The point is this, what goes around, comes around. You may have eliminated me and Brittany in the battle royal, but you haven't beaten both of us in singles' match; therefore, I'm still undefeated. And you will never intimidate me because I'm still standing."

Then Melina walked away without saying a word.

"Nice one, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Thanks," Rochelle said. "So what is everyone doing for the Fourth of July?"

"Well, I'm flying to Colorado Springs, Colorado. to spend the fourth with Bobby and his daughter, Kyra."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Nicole said. "John and I are going to St. Louis, Missouri for my parents' annual barbecue bash."

"You know, I should go since I didn't get a chance last year."

"You can come next year if you want to."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm going to spend my Fourth of July with Jeff and Matt in Cameron, North Carolina with their friends," Brittany said. "I know it's gonna be crazy."

"Well, Dave and I are going to Washington, D.C. for the fourth," Rochelle said. "We're just gonna hang with the family and see the fireworks."

"That sounds enjoyable," Delancey said. "Looks like we're gonna have a great fourth of July."

"Yeah," everyone else said as they continued walking.

Then RAW was on and Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring and asked for the microphone.

"My name is Mr. Kennedy and I should be the WWE Champion," Mr Kennedy said. "The only reason I'm not the WWE Champion is because I never got the opportunity to cash in my Money in the Bank and the reason that I never got the opportunity to cash in my Money in the Bank is because of you people. Because you people decided for whatever reason to place an incredible, ridiculous amount of stress, pressure, and great duress on me as a performer. You see, you people caused me to compete when I really wasn't ready. So let me tell you something. From this moment on and you can mark my words, from this moment on, my actions will serve one man and one man alone. That man will be the next WWE Champion and his name will be Mr……!"

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Nicole was wearing a black leather midriff halter top, red plaid miniskirt with black leather waistband, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black long-sleeved top lace at the bottom, gray pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a white low-cut midriff tank top, long denim skirt with flags of the world all over and long slits at the front, black boots, and her hair was in a high curly ponytail. The five walked down the aisle and got inside the ring.

"Usual Monday Night RAW except……." John said onto the microphone, "……we have the new guy. I believe formally this is the first time that we met, so I just like to say my name is John Cena, the WWE Champion. This here is my lovely wife Nicole Mitchell who's got a new music video premiering later tonight, the former WWE Women's Champion Brittany Swanson, and of course, the newest member of the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Rochelle Kennedy, along with Angel. You two aren't related, aren't you?" Rochelle shook her head. "No, no, I didn't think so. And you must be…….

Then John took off his cap and scratched his head when Mr. Kennedy said,

"Yeah, you know exactly who I am……"

"No, no, I do," John said. "The microphone. You do the thing with the microphone. You are……

"Mr……!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I got it. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Cameltoe!"

Then the fans chanted "Cameltoe" as Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle were laughing. John extended his hand for Mr. Kennedy to shake but Mr. Kennedy wouldn't as he stared at John.

"You think you're real funny, aren't you?" Mr. Kennedy said. "Ha-ha. Funny, funny, ha-ha."

"You know, rumor has it that you like to talk…...," John said, "...a lot. Rumor has it that this man is a bit of a bigmouth. Well, I wanna tell you something. Look around you. This is Monday Night RAW. Anything can happen on this show and sometimes, all the man has to stand on is his word. So, Mr. Crappypants……"

"Kennedy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm about to put your word to the test right here tonight because you just came out here and said that it was these people that cost you your Money in the Bank opportunity. Ladies and gentlemen, is it your fault that Mr. Kellogg's Crunchy Nuts is no longer Mr. Money in The Bank?" The fans cheered. "Okay, hold on, hold on, hold on. So you're saying to me right here that Mr. Colostomy Bag is a liar?" The fans cheered again. "Well, well, Mr. Kenny G……"

"That's Mr. Kennedy to you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and apparently to them and to me, your word is worthless. Which means I don't trust you and I sure as hell don't like you. More importantly, it means that there was one person responsible for throwing away the single biggest moment in WWE history. That man was…….

John was mocking Mr. Kennedy as the girls laughed again and John and Mr. Kennedy went face-to-face when King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him.

"Bravo, bravo," King Booker said onto the microphone as he and Queen Sharmell walked down the aisle. "A virtuoso performance and an accurate one. But there is only one man royal enough to compete for the WWE Championship and that man, his record against you, John Cena, is absolutely flawless." Then King Booker and Queen Sharmell got into the ring. "Everyone knows the next challenger for the WWE Title should be I, King Booker. You see, John Cena, it matters not what these peasants think. I have beaten you in the past, I even made you bow down and kiss my royal feet."

Then Rochelle took the microphone from John and said,

"But that was before I kicked your queen's little skanky ass."

Then Queen Sharmell was about to pick a fight with Rochelle when John got the microphone and said,

"So you can kiss my championship ass. How's that?"

"So therefore," King Booker said, 'I say on this day, July 2nd, 2007, I hereby challenge you, John Cena for the WWE Championship."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Kennedy, Booker," Randy said.

"Mr.," Mr. Kennedy said.

"That's King Booker," King Booker said.

"Since both of you are new to RAW," Randy said as he walked down the aisle, "and since neither of you are all that bright, let me explain exactly how things go around here. I've been on RAW the longest, I've been the most successful, I've ended the careers of Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam." Then Randy got into the ring. "Most importantly, I've never had a one-on-one championship match with John Cena. Bottom line, Cena, is this. These guys can argue all they want. But the cold, hard fact is that no one on that roster deserves a championship match with you. I do."

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a red tube top with slash overlay straps and black pants. Bobby and Delancey walked down the aisle and they got into the ring.

"Cold, hard facts," Bobby said onto the microphone. "Cold, hard facts. Mr. Kennedy, you had the Money in the Bank and you lost it. Booker……"

"That's King Booker!" King Booker said.

Delancey asked Bobby for the microphone and Bobby gave it to her.

"Take these," Delancey said as she had Tic-Tacs in her hand. "In fact, take them all!"

Delancey dropped the Tic-Tacs and gave the microphone back to Bobby.

"How could I forget?" Bobby said. "King Booker and Orton, you're both former World Champions and you both lost. I never lost the ECW World Championship, therefore, I am an uncrowned champion. I want the WWE Championship and I won't rest until I take it from you."

"Well, then, Bobby Lashley," John said, "I guess if you want it that bad, we're gonna have to do something about that."

Things look to get violent when all five superstars started to argue and then William Regal's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Ahem, ahem," William said. "Excuse me but I have a very important message that concerns you all. Jonathan Coachman is on holiday and so tonight, I'm in charge. By the end of the evening, we will know who the new number one contender will be. We will even have a contract signing in that ring by the time the show goes off the air. Now, fellas, I can see that you're all looking at me thinking how we're going to know who this new contender is. Well, it's through a system of Beat the Clock. Orton, King Booker, Lashley, Kennedy, you will all compete in singles matches and the man who beats his opponent in the quickest time will go on to compete for the WWE Championship at the Great American Bash against John Cena. Gentlemen, good luck." William went to leave but then he said, "Randy, look at me, yes. By the way, I hope you're warmed up, Sunshine, because your Beat the Clock match is next."

Then everyone except Randy left the ring and they all walked up the aisle to the back.

"Wow, another beat the clock match," Delancey said. "You know what? If you can beat Hardcore Holly in a steel cage match in less than five minutes, surely you'll beat whatever time there is."

"You bet," Bobby said. "Man, me being the number one contender to face John at the Great American Bash for the WWE Championship that will be something."

"I'm telling you, it'll be a dream match for everyone and they'll enjoy it. You'll see."

"Are you sure you'll be able to deal with this like you did the last two times?"

"Hey, it'll be over before you know it. I don't like the fact that I could turn against my friends and I can't do that."

"Look, we'll just have to act it out. No big deal."

"You're right."

Then Bobby and Delancey continued walking.

A few minutes later before the Intercontinental Championship match, Delancey was walking around the hallway she found Santino Marella.

"Santino," Delancey said she walked up to him.

"Delancey, what's up?" Santino said.

"Look, um, I think I should go to the ring with you because I would hate to see you get clobbered again by Umaga."

"Delancey, I appreciate that but I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"But I'm still gonna come with you."

Santino paused for a minute and then he said,

"Okay, if you must."

"Okay, let's go," Delancey said.

Then Santino and Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Santino Marella and Chris Masters.

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got in the ring and Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. The two walked down the aisle and Santino entered the ring. He took off his jacket and gave his belt to the referee and he raised the Intercontinental Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Umaga slowly stalks Santino and he throws Santino off of a waistlock. Santino hits some kicks, but Umaga catches him and misses a big splash and Santino gets a low dropkick. Umaga pulls Santino out of the ring and squeezes Santino's head against the ringpost. Santino is tossed back in the ring and Umaga applies pressure to the shoulder. He chops Santino down but Umaga misses a Stinger Splash and gets kicked in the head for a one count. Umaga's kick out sends Santino from the ring and Santino goes to the top, but Umaga catches him mid-air for a Samoan Drop. He drags Santino to the corner and connects with the Whipsplash. Umaga lifts Santino up and nails the Samoan Spike to win the match.

Delancey couldn't believe it as the referee drops the Intercontinental Title belt on the ground and Umaga picked it up and looked at it. Umaga held it with his teeth and he raised his arms in the air. Umaga left the ring and Santino was out on the mat and Delancey got into the ring to check on Santino as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the World Premiere of Nicole's new music video "Sweetheart." Some of the Divas gathered in the Women's Locker Room and Extreme Expose walked inside.

"Oh, good, you're here," Delancey said. "Hurry and sit down. It's about to come on."

Then the girls sat down as RAW came back on.

"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW and thank you for joining us," Jim Ross said. "We are about to have the World Premiere of Nicole Mitchell's new music video 'Sweetheart.'"

"You know, J.R.," Jerry "The King" Lawler said, "this is the first single from Nicole Mitchell's new album 'Mesmerized' which comes out next Tuesday and this happens to be a cover from her idol Mariah Carey."

"Well, this is a duet with Trademarc and of course, the WWE Champion John Cena. I saw the video earlier and believe me, once you see this video, you will never stop watching it. So here is it, the World Premiere of Nicole Mitchell's new music video 'Sweetheart.' It's a great video."

(The video begins with Nicole laying on the beach and the song begins)

(Trademarc)

Uh, ha

What you thinkin' about?

You and me, baby, goin' one-on-one (Say what)

Trademarc, John Cena, y'all

Nicky D., y'all

I'm the man to fulfill your needs

Get you everything that you see in your dreams (C'mon)

Baby, lighten up and let nobody tear us apart

If forever, you'll be my sweetheart

(Nicole)

Boy, haven't you noticed

The gleam in my eyes

Because of you

I'm a little hypnotized

But everytime you're with me

I feel so positive

That with a little love

Something's got to give

A full moon is waiting in the twilight

Maybe soon you will come to be my light

Here we are

Hoping that we'll never part

Stay with me

Baby, won't you be my sweetheart?

We can share a storybook romance

(What you think about, what you think about, you and me, baby, goin' one-on-one)

Just deep in love

Baby, won't you be my sweetheart

We can share a storybook romance

(What you think about, what you think about, you and me, baby, goin' one-on-one)

(The video switches to John and Nicole on a motorcycle)

You ain't no Casanova

I'll know that you'll be true

And that's why

I'm so in love with you

But this romantic evening

You led me at my door

But tonight, I'd like to explore

A full moon is waiting in the twilight

Maybe soon you will come to be my light

Here we are

Hoping that we'll never part

Stay with me (Stay with me)

Baby, won't you be my sweetheart?

We can share a storybook romance

(What you think about, what you think about, you and me, baby, goin' one-on-one)

Just deep in love

Baby, won't you be my sweetheart

We can share a storybook romance

(What you think about, what you think about, you and me, baby, goin' one-on-one)

Just deep in love

Na, na, na, na, na

(Trademarc)

(Say what)

Na, na, na, na, na

(John)

(Like that)

Na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Trademarc)

(Bring it down, ooh)

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Trademarc)

Put your hand in the air

Trademarc, John Cena, y'all

Nicky D., y'all

(The video switches to the club scene)

(John)

See, I saw you at the party with your eyes on me

Fittin' the description on what I want my wife to be (Ha, ha)

As live as me

Don't know the same guys as me

But a lot of style and usin' a wild name like Ivory

I agree with my friends

You the baddest I ever seen in a long time (Uh)

But woman with her own shine is her own time

And I don't hit

'Cause I'm tired of dealin' wwith the wrong kind

Getting non' but the bull

(Trademarc)

She got a player tryin' to think of new things to say (Sup, baby)

She up in the corner Sippin' Don P, Rosee' (Yeah)

Shakin' it up with the homegirls

Payin' no attention to us

They in they own world

Hey, yo, girl

I'm the man to fulfill your needs

Get you everything that you see in your dreams

Baby, lighten up and let nobody tear us apart

If forever, you'll be my sweetheart

(Nicole)

Sounds so right

The mood is right

(Trademarc)

Say what

Nicky, baby, sing it to me

(Nicole)

To keep me warm

Away from home

Nowhere better than my baby's arms

Sounds so right (uh, huh)

The mood is right

(Trademarc)

Say what

Nicky, baby, sing it to me

(Nicole)

To keep me warm

Away from home

Won't you be my

Sweetheart (My sweetheart)

We can share a storybook romance

(You like how it's goin' down, huh, you like how it's goin' down)

Just deep in love

Baby, won't you be my sweetheart (My sweetheart)

We can share a storybook romance

(Oh, Baby, be my baby)

Just deep in love

Sweetheart (Let's get together)

We can share a storybook romance (We'll live happily ever after)

Just deep in love

Baby, won't you be my sweetheart

We can share a storybook romance (Oh, baby)

(Nicole, you're on fire)

Just deep in love

You know I need your love (Yeah)

Romance

(Yeah, me too)

After the video, everyone cheered and applauded.

"That was so awesome," Maria said.

"Yeah," Mickie said.

"You really did a good job with that," Candice said.

"Why, thank you," Nicole said.

"Hey, I'm definitely gonna get your album before it even comes out next Tuesday," Torrie said as the girls laughed.

"So, what's gonna be the next single from your album, Nicole?" Layla said.

"Well, it's another collaboration with myself……." Nicole said, "…….Rochelle……and Delancey."

"Really?" Brooke said.

"Yep."

"Oh, my God, that's gonna be so awesome," Kelly said.

"Is it gonna be an 'Eddie's Angels' collaboaration?" Maria said.

"No, Maria," Rochelle said. "It's not an 'Eddie's Angels' collaboaration."

"So, when are we see the music video from you?" Kimberly said.

"Oh, sometime in October," Delancey said. "And by the way, I'm gonna record a song for my movie 'Undercover Cheerleader' at the end of July and my video's gonna come out a week before the movie comes out September 21st."

"Delancey, that's awesome," Brittany said.

"Thank you."

"Is it gonna be on MTV's Making the Video?" Tina said.

"I don't know, I hope so."

"I hope so too because I always watch my MTV," Buffy said as the girls laughed.

A little later, Nicole and Delancey walked out of the Women's Locker Room looking for Rochelle since she had a Divas' match against Jillian Hall. As they walked down the hallway, Nicole and Delancey spotted Rochelle talking to Dave near the entrance to the arena.

"Oh, there she is," Delancey said.

"Talking to Dave and he's wishing her luck," Nicole said.

After Dave and Rochelle finished talking, they kissed each other and Rochelle walked away.

"Come on, let's go back to the locker room," Delancey said.

Then Nicole and Delancey walked back down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Delancey turned on the TV and she and Nicole sat down.

Back at the arena, it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Jillian Hall. Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall."

Jillian walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Jillian posed in the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a red bikini halter top with silver sequins on the edge and red pants with slits on the top sides. Rochelle walked down the aisle and she went around the ring and got on the apron as she posed. Rochelle got into the ring and stared at Jillian and the referee called for the bell.

Jillian and Rochelle locked up and Rochelle backed Jillian into the corner and gave her some right hands. Jillian raked the eyes of Rochelle and then she gave her a hip toss out of the corner. Jillian went off the ropes and she gave Rochelle a leg drop and then she pinned her for a two count. Jillian kicked Rochelle as she was down on the mat and then Rochelle knocked Jillian down. Rochelle went off the ropes and she went for a roll up on Jillian, but Jillian got out of it. Rochelle took Jillian down with a Tilt-a-Whirl slam and then she pinned Jillian for a two count. Rochelle whipped Jillian into the corner and gave her a hard clothesline and then she whipped her into the other corner. Jillian gave Rochelle a flapjack onto the turnbuckle and then she took Rochelle down with a bulldog and then she pinned her for a two count. Jillian kicked Rochelle in the head as she was down on the mat and then she slammed Rochelle's head into the mat a couple of times.

Jillian gave Rochelle a stiff shot to the face and then she choked her from behind. Jillian whipped Rochelle off the ropes and gave her a flapjack and then she pinned Rochelle for a two count. Jillian raked Rochelle's face on the ropes and then she whipped Rochelle off the ropes and Rochelle came back and both women took each other down by the hair. Rochelle gave Jillian some right hands and then she whipped her off the ropes and knocked her down with a hard clothesline. Rochelle took Jillian down with a hip toss and then she gave her some right hands. Jillian whipped Rochelle off the ropes and Rochelle came back with a headscissors takedown and then a side Russian leg sweep and a pin for a two count. Rochelle went for the DDT, but Jillian got out of it. Rochelle gave Jillian a hard right hand and then she knocked Jillian down with a clothesline. Jillian got up and turned around and walked into the Rochelle-shock. Then Rochelle pinned Jillian for a three count and the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air and then Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Rochelle got back down and left the ring.

"Well, Rochelle did good on her first night on RAW," Delancey said.

"Yep, she needed it after everything she's been through so far," Nicole said. "What do you think she's gonna do to Melina to embarrass her?"

"I know Rochelle very well. She's got something up her sleeve and Melina won't see it coming."

A little later, it was time for Bobby's Beat the Clock match. So far, the time to beat was King Booker's time of 4:30.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and Bobby got on two of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and then Shelton Benjamin's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got in the ring and made kissy faces at Delancey. Delancey gave a disgusted look at Shelton knowing that he ruined her dream of getting married last year. She got out of the ring as Shelton took off sunglasses and his shirt and the referee called for the bell.

Shelton tries to avoid Bobby but Bobby takes him down on the mat with Shelton immediately kicking out. Shelton bails from the ring and gets back in and Bobby punches Shelton and then hits a big overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Shelton bails again and he gets on the apron, but jumps back to the floor. Bobby is able to chase him back into the ring and Shelton turns a back body drop into a DDT. Shelton gets a two count and Bobby ducks a clothesline and hits a T-Bone suplex. Bobby hits some clotheslines and a spear in the corner and also a Argentine gutbuster for a two count. Shelton gets out of the Oklahoma Slam and kicks Bobby in the face for a two count. Shelton goes to the top, but as he comes down, Bobby spears him and pins Shelton for the win.

Delancey gets in the ring and jumps in Bobby's arms. Then Delancey raised Bobby's arm in the air and Bobby got on turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. Then he got back down and he hugged Delancey and Delancey was talking smack to Shelton as Bobby got on another turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air pointing at the fans.

After the last commercial break, it was time for the contract signing and William Regal was in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," William said, "in less than three weeks, the WWE presents the Great American Bash and in the main event, the WWE Championship will be on the line. Introducing to you the challenger, the man who you just seen win the Beat the Clock challenge, the former ECW World Champion, Bobby Lashley."

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby jumped on the apron and he and Delancey entered the ring. Then Bobby looked at the contract.

"And his opponent……" William said.

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle following him. The four walked down the aisle and got inside the ring. Then John asked for the microphone from William.

"Mr. Regal, thank you very much," John said. "But Bobby Lashley knows who I am and I certainly know who Bobby Lashley is. So let's get down with this. Bobby Lashley, I'm gonna say one thing. You're a hell of a athlete and a great competitor. This is gonna be a great match and I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, that makes two of us," Bobby said.

Bobby signed the contract and then Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with King Booker following him.

"Stop, stop the signing," Mr. Kennedy said. "Stop the signing. This is a farce."

"Hold up, wait a minute," John said.

"The whole thing is a sham," King Booker said.

"No, no, no. Bobby, allow me to speak for you for one second. You two want some……" Then John took off his "American Made Muscle" trucker cap and "American Made Muscle" t-shirt, "...come get some."

Mr. Kennedy and King Booker got into the ring and the girls left the ring as John took on Mr. Kennedy and Bobby took care of King Booker. Both men cleared the ring as John grabbed the contract and signs it. When he turned around, Bobby speared him. Bobby picked up the title belt and throws it down next to John. Bobby got out of the ring as Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle got in the ring to check on John.

Bobby and Delancey smiled and Delancey shrugged her shoulders and said "Sorry" as John was getting up. RAW came to a close and this WWE Championship match between Bobby and John was indeed going to be a big, dream match at the Great American Bash.


	77. Fourth of July with Bobby and Kyra

**Chapter 77: Fourth of July with Bobby and Kyra **

Two days later……

It was the Fourth of July and at Bobby's place in Colorado Springs, Colorado, Delancey was getting ready to spend the day with Bobby and his daughter, Kyra. Then Delancey's cell phone rang, Delancey went over to the nightstand, and unplugged it. Delancey saw that Rochelle was calling and Delancey answered the call.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Rochelle said calling from the hotel in Washington, D.C.

"Hey, Rochelle. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Um, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I got a call from Linda McMahon and she wants me to do an interview on CNN's Larry King Live along with John about……Chris Benoit."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I could go through with this."

"Look, it's your decision and I don't wanna push you. You've been dealing with this and I know you don't wanna go through this again. But it's your decision."

"Yeah, the interview is on Monday and I have until Saturday to make my decision."

"Listen, just try to have a good day and try not to think about until tomorrow when we go to Mexico."

"Okay, you have a good day."

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call.

Then Delancey dialed Nicole's number.

At the hotel in St. Louis, Nicole's cell phone rang, Nicole went over to the nightstand, and unplugged it. Nicole saw that Delancey was calling and Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, D. What's up?"

"Rochelle just called me and do you know that she was asked to do an interview along with John on CNN's Larry King Live about Chris Benoit?"

"No."

"Well, Rochelle, she doesn't know what to do. I'm trying to calm her down so she doesn't freak out. I hope Dave's doing that."

"I hope so too. Maybe Mexico tomorrow will help her boost a little."

"Yeah, I so cannot wait to go to Mexico again. I'll be fun."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna let you go. Tell John and your family I said hi and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, ta-ta, D."

Then Delancey ended the call as Bobby and Kyra walked inside the bedroom.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she walked over to Bobby and Kyra. "Hey, Kyra."

Delancey kissed Kyra on the cheek and Kyra giggled.

"You're all right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "Um, I talked to Rochelle and apparently she was asked by Linda McMahon to do an interview along with John on CNN's Larry King Live about Chris Benoit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she doesn't know if she'll go through with it. Pretty much, I'll say whatever I'll say and then I'll leave at that."

"I'll do that, too."

"Okay, it's the Fourth of July and this is supposed to be a fun day. So let's go."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey grabbed her purse and she, Bobby, and Kyra left the house.

The Fourth of July turned out to be a nice day with the hot weather. What Bobby, Delancey, and Kyra pretty much did was go to the Wagon and Wheels Parade which was a salute to the Armed Forces since Bobby was in the U.S. Army and a huge picnic at the park where Bobby and Delancey played with Kyra throughout the day.

It was now 9:00pm and Bobby, Delancey, and Kyra were still at the park watching the fireworks.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Delancey said. "It's breathtaking to see fireworks above those beautiful mountains."

"You have no idea," Bobby said as Delancey giggled.

"Steven used to take me and my mom to the top of Busch Stadium to see the fireworks and it also showed a very good view of St. Louis. God, I miss that. We have to go to Nicole's parents' annual barbecue bash next year. I never got a chance to go."

"We'll go next year."

"Yeah, that's if you can get your family to come along."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Look!" Kyra said pointing at one of the fireworks.

"Wow, that was a big one, wasn't it?" Delancey said as she giggled.

Then Bobby, Delancey, and Kyra spent the rest of the Fourth of July looking at the fireworks.


	78. Trick Up the Sleeve

**Chapter 78: Trick Up the Sleeve**

RAW was in Lafayette, Louisiana and on that night, Bobby was facing King Booker and Delancey was facing Queen Sharmell in a Divas' match.

Bobby and Delancey, along with Nicole and Brittany, were in the Women's Locker Room watching CNN's Larry King Live and John and Rochelle were special guests on the show.

Everybody was impressed about the way John and Rochelle talked about the Chris Benoit tragedy and Rochelle maintaining her composure without lashing out or crying.

After the show was over, Delancey decided to call Rochelle since she was still in Los Angeles, California.

Delancey dialed Rochelle's number and then put it on speakerphone. After a few rings, Rochelle answered the call.

"_Hello?"_ Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey, Bobby, Nicole, and Brittany said.

"_Oh, my God, who's all there?"_

"Me, Bobby, Nicole, and Brittany," Delancey said. "We just wanted to say you did a good job on Larry King Live. We're really proud of you."

"Yeah, we know it was gonna be hard for you," Nicole said, "but you did a good a job keeping yourself calm."

"_Thank you," _Rochelle said. _"I was really nervous."_

"Well, you didn't seem nervous when we were watching you," Bobby said.

"_Yeah. Well, I feel much better now saying what I had to say and now I can move on. I think that once is over, I'm gonna splurge and get me a new motorcycle."_

"A motorcycle?" Delancey, Bobby, Nicole, and Brittany said.

"You did not just say a motorcycle?" Brittany said.

"_Yes, I did,"_ Rochelle said.

"Rochelle, you're really gonna get a motorcycle?" Delancey said.

"_Yeah, I had my license two years ago and I wasn't ready to get a motorcycle yet; but now I'm ready."_

"You always got something up your sleeve, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"_Speaking of that, Nicole, I was listening to your album and, girl, I loved every song especially 'Life Goes On.' That's beautiful."_

"Thank you."

"Well, we're gonna let you go, Rochelle," Delancey said. "So, we'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, thanks for calling."_

"Bye," Delancey, Bobby, Nicole, and Brittany said.

Then Delancey ended the call.

"You're gonna be very busy this week, aren't you?" Bobby said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said. "Tomorrow, when my album comes out, I'm going to be on Live with Regis and Kelly, TRL, and have an autograph appearance. Wednesday, I have a couple radio appearances and I'm going to be on the View. Thursday, another radio and autograph appearance and I'm going to be on Conan O' Brien. Friday, I'm going to be on MAD TV and that's it."

"Damn, Nicole, who could put up with you?" Brittany said.

"John can."

Then everyone laughed.

"Well, I better go get ready," Bobby said as he stood up."

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," Delancey said.

"Alright."

Then Bobby left the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?" Nicole said.

"What?" Brittany said.

"John gave me the idea of what I wanna do for my next WWE photoshoot."

"Which is?" Delancey said.

"Him wearing that black suit jacket and that blue shirt on Larry King Live has gotten me hot and bothered and I think that's what I wanna do."

"You almost sounded like Rochelle a minute ago."

Then the girls laughed.

Then RAW was on and it was time for the match between Bobby and King Booker.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing black and white leopard print halter top with a sheer lace stomach panel and black pants. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and Bobby got on two of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and then King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. The two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and they posed together. Delancey and Sharmell got out of the ring as Booker took off his crown and his robe and the referee called for the bell.

Bobby backs Booker into the ropes on a collar and elbow tie up but Booker hits some chops and forearms. Booker slams Bobby's head into the turnbuckle and Bobby reverses an Irish whip but he charges into Booker's elbow. Booker charges at Bobby but he is given a powerslam by Bobby and Bobby gets a two count. Bobby hits some shoulders into the corner and then he hits a gutbreaker on his shoulder for a two count. Bobby hits a snap suplex for another two count and Booker gets some kicks to the knee but Bobby hits a clothesline for a two count. Bobby hits a slam to Booker and then he picks up Booker and connects with punches. Booker tries for a spin kick but Bobby blocks it and hits a power slam for a two count. Bobby gets Booker up for a vertical suplex and hits it and from out of nowhere, Mr. Kennedy comes out and he attacks Bobby.

The referee calls for the bell and Bobby tries to attack Kennedy but Kennedy quickly leaves the ring. Kennedy pulls Bobby on the ropes as Booker attacks Bobby. Delancey lands the Dragonkick on the back of Kennedy's head and Kennedy chases Delancey away. Kennedy gets back in the ring and he and Booker doubleteam Bobby.

Then Jonathan Coachman's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Booker, Kennedy, stop," the Coach said. "Kennedy, Booker, stop right now." Then Bobby rolled out of the ring and Delancey went to check on him. "Stop right now. This is no way to settle your differences. Bobby Lashley deserves a fighting chance. Now tonight's main event that was scheduled was to be Bobby Lashley teaming up with the WWE Champion John Cena to take on you two, But since I sent Cena to Los Angeles, tonight's main event will now be King Booker and Mr. Kennedy against Bobby Lashley and a partner of his choosing. And Bobby, if you're unable to find a partner, then your match will be a handicap match. Good luck."

Mr. Kennedy leaves the ring and Bobby got back in the ring and Booker tries to continue the attack but Bobby punches Booker and then he clotheslines Booker over the top rope to the floor.

Sharmell went to check on him and they were talking trash to both Bobby and Delancey who got back in the ring. As Booker and Sharmell, along with Mr. Kennedy who was standing at the ramp the entire time, walked up the ramp to the back, Bobby and Delancey left the ring and they walked up the ramp to the back.

"For once, Jonathan Coachman is right," Delancey said. "You do deserve a fighting chance; but finding a partner for the tag team match, that could be a challenge."

"Yeah, it is," Bobby said.

"There's gotta be somebody you can trust to get through this match because King Booker and Mr. Kennedy, those two are pains in the ass. You've faced them God knows how many times."

"You know it."

Then Bobby and Delancey continued walking.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Queen Sharmell. Sharmell called for this match after Delancey so-called berated King Booker with the "Tic-Tac incident" last week. Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Houston, Texas, Queen Sharmell."

Sharmell walked down the aisle waving to the crowd and she got inside the ring. Then she stood waiting for Delancey come out. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a white cropped stretch midriff halter top with a replica of her tattoo on her lower back, denim shorts, black hand warmers, and black net stockings with straps attached. Delancey walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Sharmell stared each other down when Sharmell turned her head and slapped Delancey in the face. Delancey laughed it off as she kicked Sharmell twice and bounced Sharmell off the ropes and Delancey landed a roundhouse kick. Delancey stood on Sharmell's hair and lifted Sharmell up as she screamed. Delancey did it again and Delancey climbed up the turnbuckle and landed the Ram's Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey looked down at Sharmell and smiled as she left the ring. Delancey walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans and she turned around and raised her arms in the air as she went in the back.

As Delancey came out of the entrance to the arena and walked down the hallway, Shelton Benjamin walked towards Delancey.

"Well, hello, Delancey," Shelton said.

"What the hell do you want, Shelton?" Delancey said.

"Delancey, come on. It's my birthday. The least you could do is say 'Happy birthday."

"I would, but I won't. I mean, after all, you did ruined my dream of getting married last year, but now, I'm a stronger person and I got a man who kicked your ass last week and knows how to do every little thing that you can't. You're not even half the man he is."

"Look, Delancey, let just let bygones be bygones and become friends. I'm sorry for what I did to you and...I'm hoping you'll accept my apology."

Shelton extended his hand and then Delancey turned her head and slapped Shelton in the face.

"I don't think so," Delancey said, "because the way I see it, you're still a punk ass mama's boy."

Then Delancey walked away.

Later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match between Candice Michelle & Mickie James versus Melina and Jillian Hall. Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Mickie following her. The two walked down the ramp and Mickie got in the ring first. Candice walked around the ring slapping hands of the fans and she got on the apron. She unbuttoned and opened her robe as Mickie got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and Candice got in the ring as Mickie got back down. Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain limping on her foot with a microphone in her hand and with Jillian following her.

"I just wanted to inform you, Candice, that I'm gonna invoke my rematch clause for the Women's Championship at the Great American Bash," Melina said. "And as far as tonight goes, I'm unable to compete because I'm suffering from a severely, sprained ankle which you did, Candice. But don't you worry because I have someone who's gonna take my place tonight; a close, personal friend of mine, Beth Phoenix."

Then Beth Phoenix came out from the curtain and she, along with Melina and Jillian, walked down the ramp and Jillian got in the ring first. Beth took off her robe and then she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then Jillian and Candice got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mickie starts off with forearms and kicks to Beth and Mickie hits an elbow when Beth charges into the corner. Mickie tries for a hurricanrana but Beth holds on and she tosses Mickie to the mat. Beth makes the tag to Jillian and Jillian gets a kick to Mickie's back but Mickie hits a forearm to Jillian. Beth picks Mickie up and tosses her to the mat and Mickie is sent into the corner but she avoids Jillian when Beth Irish Whips her into the corner. Mickie hits a clothesline to Beth and Mickie kicks Jillian off and Candice is tagged in. Candice hits some dropkicks to Jillian and Beth before Jillian kicks Candice. Jillian tries to slam Candice, but Candice escapes the hold and hits a side Russian leg sweep and floatover for a two count. Beth breaks up the cover and Mickie gets a Thesz Press to Beth and they fight outside. Jillian hits a side slam to Candice for a two count and Candice gets a backslide for the three count.

After the match, Beth attacks Candice from behind and then Beth and Jillian hold Candice in the air as Melina got into the ring and hits a seated senton splash onto Candice. Then Mickie comes into the ring and Melina, Beth, and Jillian quickly leave the ring. Mickie checked on Candice as the three Divas walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces.

Then Nicole, Brittany, and Delancey came out from the curtain and attacked Melina, Jillian, and Beth from behind. The brawl continued outside the ring as referees came out and restrained the six women. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Delancey got into the ring as Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Beth Phoenix, I can't believe this," Nicole said. "You have been gone for over a year after getting your jaw smacked and now you come back and aligned yourself with Melina of all people? I'm very disappointed in you and I know that Trish Stratus is very disappointed in you because you're a backstabbing bitch! And after I kick Melina's ass, you're next."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nicole," Jillian said. "Who the hell you think you are coming out here with Brittany Swanson and Delancey Scott saying you're gonna kick somebody's ass? You know what? You're always out here flaunting yourself saying you're the best, well, you know what? I can prove I can do one better than you. You remember a while back when you said that if you and I were in singing contest, both of us would know who would win?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer. At the Great American Bash, I'm challenging you, Nicole Mitchell, to a singing contest appropriately titled...WWE Idol. And Nicole, unfortunately, you're not gonna sing any of your songs especially from your new album 'Mesmerized' coming out tomorrow. Let's see what talent you have singing another song that you could possibly know. What do you say?"

"You're on."

Then all eight Divas stared at each other dead in the eye knowing the Women's Division was about to get hotter, sexier, and even tougher.

A few minutes later, Nicole, Delancey, Brittany, Mickie, and Candice came out of the entrance to the arena.

"That bitch thinks she can beat me when she can't sing?" Nicole said. "Oh, I don't think so. I got a trick up my sleeve that she doesn't know about. She is so gonna get booed off the stage."

"Yeah, but what Beth Phoenix?" Delancey said. "You said so yourself. She's a backstabber."

"Yeah, what was she thinking joining forces with Melina?" Brittany said.

"I gotta tell you," Nicole said. "Beth's making a huge mistake doing that and doesn't know that Mickie is no longer a psycho."

"Well, it's obvious for Melina that's she afraid of getting beat by Candice again," Mickie said.

"Well, that's true," Candice said.

"Well, the Chain Gang Diva squad is still here," Brittany said, "and if Melina wants to make things worse, she has no idea who she's messing with."

A little later, it was time for the tag team match between King Booker and Mr. Kennedy versus Bobby and a partner of his choosing.

King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. The pyro came off from the stage as the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and they posed together. Then Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle, got into the ring, and then the microphone lowered down the ceiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Kennedy said, "I weigh in tonight at 245 pounds, I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin, Mr. Kennedy!"

Then Mr. Kennedy got on the turnbuckle and didn't even bother repeating his name. He got back down and Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and stayed outside the ring as Bobby was pumping himself up. Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off and he and Delancey entered the ring and they smiled because Bobby did indeed find a tag team partner.

Jeff Hardy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a denim short jacket with a pink plaid collar, pink bustier, denim miniskirt, pink suede boots, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany and Delancey hugged each other and they along with Bobby, Sharmell, and Mr. Kennedy left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Booker start things off and Booker gets in Jeff's face. Booker punches Jeff and sends him into the corner and Jeff gets an Irish whip but Jeff charges into Booker's boot. Jeff avoids the scissors kick and Jeff hits a leg drop for a near fall. Jeff gets an arm bar and Booker sends Jeff into the corner and Booker hits some knees to Jeff. Kennedy is tagged in and he kicks Jeff and punches him. Kennedy slams Jeff's head into the turnbuckle and then he kicks Jeff in the leg. Jeff hits a mule kick to Kennedy and it sends Kennedy into the corner. Jeff hits a delayed baseball slide for a two count and Jeff gets an arm bar and he tags in Bobby but Bobby makes it back to his corner but Booker goes to the floor. Bobby hit a suplex and elbow to the back for a near fall. Bobby hits a forearm but Kennedy sneaks in with a knee.

Bobby sends Kennedy into Booker's boot before Bobby sends Booker to the floor and Jeff hits Poetry in Motion on Kennedy and he gets a two count. Jeff punches Kennedy and Booker hits a kick from the apron and Kennedy hits a clothesline to Jeff for a two count. Booker tags in and he hits a back kick on Jeff for a two count. Booker gets an Irish whip but Jeff hits the Whisper in the Wind and both men are down. Booker makes his way to tag in Kennedy and Bobby tags in and he hits a clothesline and a kick on Kennedy followed by an Irish whip and a running shoulder into the corner followed by a back body toss. Bobby hits a Torture Rack into the Shock Treatment for a near fall and that is broken up by Booker. Jeff hits a clothesline that sends him and King Booker to the floor and Bobby hits a spear to Kennedy for the three count.

Delancey got into the ring and she raised Bobby's arm in the air along with the referee. Then Jeff and Brittany got into the ring and Bobby shook hands with Jeff. The men went up on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air and they got back down and Bobby and Jeff then lifted Delancey and Brittany on their shoulders. The girls raised their arms in the air as RAW came to a close.


	79. The Great American Showdown

**Chapter 79: The Great American Showdown **

RAW was in Corpus Christi, Texas and Bobby was facing John in a face-off. That day also happened to be Bobby's birthday.

At around 7:00am at the hotel, Bobby was sleeping in the bed and Delancey kissed him on his cheek and that woke him up. Bobby turned to see Delancey looking down at him.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey, happy birthday," Delancey said.

"Thank you."

Then Delancey sat down on the bed and gave Bobby his present.

"What's this?" Bobby said.

"Your present, of course," Delancey said.

Then Bobby opened the box and inside was a 14 carat gold men's round champagne dial large thick link watch.

"Wow, this is nice," Bobby said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Delancey said. "Well, you better get ready. We have an early flight to catch."

"Okay."

Then Bobby got out of the bed while Delancey went to the bathroom.

Bobby walked over to his bag and pulled out a small jewelry box. Bobby opened it to reveal a 4 carat three-stone diamond heart and princess cut platinum engagement ring that he bought yesterday. Bobby smiled at the thought that he was planning on proposing to Delancey and he planned on doing it on her 27th birthday which was a month away and Bobby was secretly planning a surprise party for Delancey.

After Bobby and Delancey left the hotel and took the flight to Corpus Christi, Texas, they arrived at the arena and Delancey was walking down the hallway and until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle were there.

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle said.

"So, big match Sunday, huh?" Nicole said.

"Yep," Delancey said, "and I hope that tonight doesn't get ugly because it's Bobby's birthday and I want this night to run smoothly. So, no hard feelings just in case?"

"No, no hard feelings."

"So, what are you gonna do at the Great American Bash for WWE Idol?"

"Well, I'm not gonna say what song I'm doing but I'm pulling out all the stops to make sure I embarrass the hell out of Jillian so she can save the embarrassment for herself."

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be good," Brittany said.

"So, Delancey," Rochelle said, "what are you gonna do after Bobby's birthday outing tonight?"

"Um, I don't know," Delancey said. "I haven't thought about it."

"Really? Maybe you should do something to spice up his birthday a little more."

"I know you too well, Rochelle. What are you trying to get at?"

"Well, have you ever thought about giving Bobby a lap dance like he and Dave gave us?"

"Rochelle, I have never done anything like that except parading around in my lingerie when Bobby broke the Masterlock. That's as close I've ever done before. Bobby and I are always careful with each other with what we do, like you girls need to know."

"Well, we're not gonna make you go wild or anything like that," Nicole said. "When you came back to the WWE from shooting your movie, you said you needed a fresh start and of course, you got to have some spice in your life. So come on, you think one little lap dance is gonna hurt you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe you need a crash course in Lap Dancing 101," Brittany said, "and you can stop being so nervous."

"What do you say?" Rochelle said.

"Well, okay," Delancey said.

What the girls didn't know was that Jeff Hardy was listening in on their conversation and he ran down the hallway when Delancey, Rochelle, Nicole, and Brittany came out of the Women's Locker Room and walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Jeff was running down the hallway until he reached the locker room and went inside and Bobby, Dave, and John were there.

"Hey, you guys," Jeff said, "you'll never believe what I was hearing in the girls' locker room."

"What?" Dave said.

"Brittany, Nicole, and Rochelle are gonna help Delancey giving you, Bobby, a lap dance for your birthday."

"Really?" Bobby said.

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm, Nicole is always giving me lap dance and that always turns me on," John said.

"Whatever Rochelle does," Dave said, "that turns me on."

"Gee, Delancey giving me a lap dance," Bobby said, "that sounds inviting. I remember Dave and I giving her and Rochelle a lap dance last year and boy, did they enjoy it."

"Yeah, that was fun."

"How, how about we see what the girls are doing?" John said. "I wanna see what Nicole could teach Delancey."

"And Brittany," Jeff said.

"Yeah, let's go," Bobby said.

"Right behind you," Dave said.

Then Bobby, Dave, Jeff, and John left the locker room.

When the girls reached the dance studio, they walked inside and Rochelle set up her CD boom box with a CD inside.

"Okay, Delancey," Nicole said, "you are so gonna be rocking Bobby's world when you do this tonight. Okay, let's see…...Rochelle, sit down. You're gonna pretend to be Bobby."

"Okay," Rochelle said as she sat in the chair.

"Okay, Delancey, first thing. You should wear some sexy lingerie set and a sexy little dress. I would recommend one of Bobby's shirts. That's a turn-on. And then you want to start by moving your hips slowly and then your arms should be all over your body."

Nicole was demonstrating what she was saying and Delancey was getting a little nervous. Then Bobby, Dave, Jeff, and John walked by the dance studio and they saw what the girls were doing through a cracked door.

"Okay, as you get into the song further," Brittany said, "you take off that main garment and I swear, Bobby will start getting hot as your keep moving along."

"So frankly, I'm doing the same thing Bobby was doing to me?" Delancey said.

"Yep," Rochelle said, "only this time, you shouldn't let him touch you."

"Okay."

"Okay, let's see what you can do," Brittany said, "and don't be nervous. This is just a rehearsal."

"I didn't think I was gonna do this, especially with a girl."

"I won't say anything," Rochelle said.

Then Brittany pressed play on the boombox and "Uhh Ahh" by Boyz II Men started to play and Delancey started dancing.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

_(Injection, fellas) _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_The love I have right next to me _

_Is here and always will be _

_I'm caressing your body emotionally _

_As you can feel and will see _

_Why can't we go all the way to the top _

_The fullest extreme _

_The sounds are here when you're with me _

_Express the way that you feel _

_And you say... _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

"Now turn around as you keep dancing," Nicole said as Delancey turned around and continued dancing.

_In a passionate set, we're moving close _

_The love that we share is the same _

_I can tell when I reach down deep inside _

_You show it when you call out my name _

_Squeezing you tight and holding you close _

_Is all I feel inside _

_Although I try to hold in my love _

_It's something that I just can't hide _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

"Now…...take off your tank top," Brittany said

Then Delancey took off her purple tank top and threw it on the floor.

_The music is low _

_The lights are dim, there we lie _

_Passion overflows with every look in your eyes _

_Infatuation, lust, and a lot love _

_Sweet caresses and yes' to me as you rub _

_And clench my back _

_Ecstacy fills the air _

_As you kiss on my neck and stroke the back of my hair _

_To hold you tonight _

_I feel this is my duty _

_To grasp, to hold, to rock that booty _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh (Give it to me, baby, I'll rub your back) _

_Uhh, Ahh (As you lay here with me) _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh (I want you) _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh (I need you, hold on to me) _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh (Right now, baby) _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

After the song was over, Brittany and Nicole applauded and Delancey smiled.

"Wow, Delancey," Rochelle said. "I really enjoyed it."

"Oh, please," Delancey said as she got off of Rochelle and everyone laughed.

"So, you think you're ready?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Just remember," Nicole said, "don't be nervous and you do what you're doing and Bobby could fall off that chair or the bed."

Then Delancey laughed.

As Bobby, Dave, John, and Jeff saw the whole thing, they immediately left and Bobby knew this would be one birthday he would never forget especially with other things planned after RAW. Then Delancey, Rochelle, Nicole, and Brittany came out of the dance studio.

"Wait, you two go ahead," Nicole said.

"Okay," Rochelle said as she and Brittany walked away.

"What is it, Nicole?" Delancey said. "Is it about the Great American Bash?"

"No, it's not that," Nicole said. "Did you ever tell Bobby that you had a crush on him when you two were in OVW together?"

This was a secret that Delancey has been keeping from Bobby the past three and a half years. When Bobby first came to OVW, he was known as Blaster Lashley and Delancey used to be afraid of him. But there was something about Bobby that Delancey needed to find out. It involved a certain connection with the group Bolin Services. They would always make fun of Delancey because she was a tomboy and Bobby used to be part of the group before he left when he refused to cheat. That's what made Delancey had a crush on Bobby because he was different. She never said a word not until she left OVW to sign with the WWE. Delancey was still hell-bent on getting revenge on Randy Orton for using her and Delancey kept her secret.

When Bobby debuted on Smackdown, Nicole was the only person Delancey told about her secret.

"No, I never told him," Delancey said.

"Why not?" Nicole said.

"I don't know. I mean, now that we've been together for 11 months, I don't think I should tell him. If I did, I don't know how he's gonna react."

"Is that it? Of how he's gonna react?"

"Yeah."

"Delancey, you have been keeping this secret for three and a half years. What happened during the three years?"

"I was getting revenge on your ex-fiancé, I was dating a crybaby, and I almost married a mama's boy...before Bobby came into the picture the half."

"Delancey, you've been through hell and back the first three years and now with Bobby in your life, look how far he has come. You deserve some happiness. I know because look what happened to me. I told John I was in love with him for two weeks after I broke up with Randy and before I got together with him. Hell, if it wasn't for John, I still wouldn't be here in the WWE. He has given me everything and I'm happy. Look what has Bobby done for you and you should be happy. Don't hold back on telling him."

"I won't much longer. I will tell him. I just…..I just don't wanna mess things up."

"You won't. Trust me. Look at us. After we helped you do a lap dance, we're here talking about our love lives and the Great American Bash is this Sunday."

Then Delancey and Nicole laughed.

"Yeah," Delancey said. "The face-off is tonight and hell, you and I are gonna be in the same thing. Who knows what could happen?"

"Who cares? Because tonight will be explosive. I promise you that."

Then the girls laughed again and walked away.

A little later, RAW was on and Delancey was going to be in an interview with Kimberly. Kimberly was wearing a black tube top with a sexy side-tie design, denim jeans, black fishnet gloves, and her hair straight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, RAW Diva, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward. Delancey was wearing a white halter top with a metallic silver bust, black miniskirt, and black boots. "Delancey, I was informed that Beth Phoenix has challenged you to a match at the Great American Bash. Your thoughts?"

"My thoughts?" Delancey said. "My thoughts are Melina still blames me and she still has a problem with me. She's got Beth Phoenix wrapped around her little finger to go after me because I'm a threat to her. Beth Phoenix, you want me? You got me, but there's one stipulation I would like to add. I like to call this the Great American Bash tradition because this has been happening for the past two years: a Bra and Panties match. That's right, Beth Phoenix. I'm gonna embarrass the hell out of you just like you did to Candice last week after you and your 'friend' Melina lost the Divas' Tag Team match. And Melina, Candice Michelle and I aren't the only threats you'll have to deal with. You'll see what I mean after your match against Mickie James tonight."

Then Delancey walked away.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match between Mickie James and Melina. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following her. The two Divas walked down the ramp and Beth climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring as Melina did her ring entrance. Then Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring along with Delancey. Mickie got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and Mickie got back down. Then Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She raised the Women's Title belt in the air and she walked down the ramp and went around the ring joining Delancey at ringside as the referee called for the bell.

Mickie gets a quick roll up but Melina kicks out. The two locked up and Melina gets a wristlock and kicks Mickie's stomach. Mickie cartwheels out and gets a monkeyflip and Mickie tosses Melina into the corner and dropkicks Melina in the face as Melina is on her knees. Mickie blocks a charge in the corner, but she is distracted by Beth and Melina dropkicks Mickie as she comes off the middle rope.

Melina places Mickie in the corner and stomps her to the floor. Melina hits a Snapmare and gets a chinlock on Mickie. Mickie breaks out and hits some forearms and a flying clothesline. She pulls Melina down by the hair and Mickie hits a neckbreaker for a two count. Mickie blocks a charge and gets a hurricurrana out of the corner. Beth distracts Mickie again and as Delancey goes after Beth, Mickie kicks Beth down but Melina hits her from behind then hits the Guillotine Leg Drop for the pin.

The referee raises Melina's arm in the air and she leaves the ring as Delancey and Candice get into the ring to check on Mickie. Melina joins Beth outside the ring as Beth raises Melina's arm in the air

"Hey, Melina, Beth, up here," a voice said. The person was Rochelle on the Titantron. "You know, Melina, it looks like you might have your work cut out. No, you don't. You see, Beth Phoenix may have succeeded, but still, there's one Diva she hasn't faced and that's me. Melina, you're intimidated by me and I can see that Beth's not. You think she can get rid of me? I don't think so. The woman's a backstabbing bitch like Nicole Mitchell said and she deserves to get her ass kicked for aligning with you. As for you, Melina, I said I was gonna embarrass you and I'm gonna do just that. I put together a slideshow of what happens to you when you mess with the other Divas, starting with the first one."

Then the Titantron showed a photo of Rochelle on her first appearance on Smackdown smashing Melina's face on the steel steps breaking her nose.

"Oh, wow, I remember that day," Rochelle said. "I messed your nose up when I first came to the WWE after you made fun of the Divas. So sad. Next."

Then the Titantron showed another photo of Rochelle at Summerslam smashing Melina's head onto the steel cage wall.

"Oh, that was one of my favorite matches: the Divas' Steel Cage match at Summerslam," Rochelle said. "You were too afraid to face me but you had no other choice. Next."

Then the Titantron showed another photo of Rochelle at the Royal Rumble hitting Melina's ankle with a chair.

"Now this one: the Street Fight at the Royal Rumble," Rochelle said, "three weeks after you falsely accused my husband of sexual harassment. I even busted your ankle and you couldn't walk for two weeks." Then the Titantron showed Rochelle again. "So Melina, you still think you're all that? Well, you're crap and that's a fact. If you think you can run RAW with Beth Phoenix by your side, you're sadly mistaken. As long as I'm around and the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad, you don't stand a chance. Don't think you're getting Delancey off your back either because that's not gonna happen and Beth, don't mess with me. I'm your worst enemy and you can't stop me."

Melina and Beth were both pissed off as Delancey, Candice, and Mickie were smiling at the two Divas as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the face-off between Bobby and John. There were podiums set up in the ring covered by a red carpet and Jonathan Coachman also known as the Coach was at a podium on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Coach said, "this Sunday at the Great American Bash, the main event will consist of a champion taking on an uncrowned champion. First, the challenger. He is a former United States and ECW World Champion. He stands 6'3", he weighs 275 pounds, Bobby Lashley."

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. He and Delancey entered the ring and Bobby got on two of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and stood in front of the podium.

"And his opponent is currently in the midst of a ten-month championship reign," the Coach said. "He stands 6'1", he weighs in at 248 pounds. He's the current WWE Champion, John Cena."

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Nicole was wearing a black geisha mini dress, black boots, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a green backless collared halter top, gray pleated miniskirt, black boots, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a black backless spaghetti strap halter drape top, black miniskirt, black boots, black hand warmers, and her eyeglasses. The five walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John was raising the WWE Title belt in the air. Then he stood behind the podium.

"Okay, gentlemen, this is how this is going to work," the Coach said. "I'm gonna ask both of you a series of questions. Please direct your answers towards your opponent. Cena, I'm gonna begin with you. A couple of weeks ago right here on RAW, after Bobby Lashley won the Beat the Clock competition to become the number one contender, he did this to you." Then the Titantron showed a clip of Bobby spearing John after the contract signing two weeks ago. "Now, Cena, over the past ten months, you have face a multitude of opponents, but you never faced anyone with the combination of power, speed, agility, and strength that Bobby Lashley possesses. My question to you is this. Do you feel like your championship reign will end this Sunday?"

"Jonathan Coachman, what an unbelievably great question," John said onto the microphone. "Do I feel like this Sunday, my title reign will end? Hmm……hmm……yes. Yes, you see, because……" Then John took his cap off and puts on some fake tears. "…….You see, two weeks ago when Bobby Lashley speared me……." Then John put his cap back on as Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle started to laugh. "……This is tough to talk about. But he speared me and it hurts and it was hurting me…….I promised myself I wouldn't cry. And then realized that there's just no way I can win this match. And the worst part of it is I never learned to read! God bless America. Jonathan Coachman, that was the worst question in history. You are therefore awarded no points and may someone have mercy on your soul. Now, Bobby Lashley, you're an uncrowned champion and it's been said that you're bigger, faster, stronger, and more athletic than me. But in my time here, I stood toe-to-toe with the best in the land. Sometime I won, sometimes I lost, but I never backed down. At the Great American Bash, you will get my best. That is a promise."

"Bobby, my first question for you is very simple. Two weeks ago when you speared John Cena, what was the exact message you trying to say?"

"You want me to stand up here and answer your questions?" Bobby said onto the microphone. "I've been fighting my entire life and never once did I come out and talk about it. And I'm not gonna stand up here and answer no questions that you have for me. But I'll tell you what. You want somebody to hype this match up? Let's look at the hype-man. Let the hype-man do it. Let him talk about this match. And Cena, if you wanna talk go ahead." Then Bobby threw down the podium. "You can even have my podium and when you're done, I'll be right here ready to fight."

"Well, then, if that's the……" John said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the Coach said. "Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second. What are you two doing? This is my face-off. I organized this. I run this show. Both of you will take this seriously. Do I myself clear?"

"You know what, Coach?" Bobby said. "I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago."

Then Bobby and Delancey left the ring and walked up the ramp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," the Coach said. "Lashley, you come up here, you lay one finger on me, you lose your championship shot. You hear me? Do you hear me?"

"Bobby Lashley!" John said. "Your aggression will certainly be your downfall, my friend. You always want to fight, you don't even care who it's with. I got some advice. You shouldn't be concerned with Jonathan Coachman. You should be concerned about the greatest opportunity of your life because Bobby, if you're not, this Sunday, you will look just like you do right now. You will exit a WWE ring without a championship."

Bobby starts to walk back to the ring, but referees and security blocked his path and he along with Delancey went to the back.

"Bobby Lashley is a collegian All-American, Bobby Lashley is a national champion, Bobby Lashley is former United States Champion, a former ECW World Heavyweight Champion," John said. "It's been said by most that Bobby Lashley is invincible, that he indestructible. Well, it will be said by me that at the Great American Bash, I will put that to the test because the champ is here."

Then Bobby and Delancey came back out and they walked out with referees and security once again blocking Bobby's path. John got out of the ring with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle staying in the ring and he and Bobby get face-to-face. Bobby shoves John's head and John responded with a punch. The referees and security held both men back and John smiled as RAW came to a close. John and Bobby played it out well knowing that the dream match will indeed become a great match at the Great American Bash.

After RAW was over, everyone met at the Executive Surf Club for Bobby's birthday outing and they went inside. The gang walked to a rounded table and sat down and ordered their drinks.

"So, big night Sunday, huh?" Dave said.

"Oh, yes," Bobby said. "Sunday will be a night I'll never forget."

"What for?" Jeff said. "The WWE Championship match, Delancey's bra and panties match, or both?"

"Both."

Then everyone laughed.

"By the way, John," Delancey said, "thanks for your choice of words about Bobby."

"Hey, I said what I had to say and I could say the same thing to your boyfriend," John said.

"Right back at you," Bobby said.

"Speaking of matches, Dave, are you absolutely sure you can take on the Great Khali at the Great American Bash? Because let me tell you, I've been in the ring with this guy and he's been kicking my ass for six weeks."

"Hey, since I can't face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship," Dave said. "I might as well take on a bigger challenge to get back in the game."

"I'm telling you, Dave," Nicole said, "John has been getting his ass kicked by the Great Khali for six weeks, but he survived. I hope the same happens for you."

"Don't worry, he's the Animal," Rochelle said wrapping her arms around Dave. "He doesn't belong in a cage because he's gonna tear the Great Khali apart."

Then everyone laughed as the waiter brought their drinks and everyone ordered their food and the waiter walked away.

"I wanna wish a very happy birthday to my wonderful, dominate boyfriend of 11 months, Bobby Lashley," Delancey said, "and I know all your wishes will come true, especially with being the WWE Champion."

Then John gave a look at Delancey as everyone laughed.

"Here, here," everyone said as raised their classes in the air and took a sip.

"So, has everyone bought my new album yet?" Nicole said.

"Oh, you mean the album that debuted on the Billboard Charts at number seven?" Delancey said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you and yes."

"I did and hey, I loved every song on it. You sure can belt out with the best."

"Are you planning on going on tour anytime soon?" Dave said.

"I sure am," Nicole said. "At the end of September."

"That's cool," Brittany said. "You know, you gotta hook us up to go to your first concert."

"I will, and speaking of that, I am looking for an opening act…...and I was wondering if you could do that, Delancey."

"Nicole, are you serious?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's after the week of your huge promoting tour of your movie and your album is coming out early next year. What do you say?"

"Sure, I love to."

"Great."

Then Nicole and Delancey hugged each other.

"Hey, why don't you two and Rochelle sing that song I've been hearing on Nicole's album," Jeff said.

"Oh, no, I rather not," Rochelle said.

"Oh, come on."

"Yeah, just a little," Dave said.

"I don't think so," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna embarrass myself," Delancey said.

"Well, at least do it for me," Bobby said. "It's my birthday."

"Yeah, come on," John said. "Do it for Bobby."

"Okay, okay," Nicole said. "Come on, girls."

Then Nicole started snapping her fingers as the girls started singing "You're My One and Only (True Love)."

_(Nicole) _

_When you came into my life _

_You showed me what true love was meant to be _

_You brought light into my shadows _

_And made me be your number one priority _

_(Delancey) _

_And when you hold me in your arms _

_The rest of the world seems to disappear _

_I'm in heaven when I'm with you _

_And for the first time, I can tell it's real_

"Come on, Rochelle," Delancey said. "Sing your part."

_(Rochelle) _

_Seduction, surrender, to a feeling that is, oh, so new _

_My heart is on fire _

_So I'm giving all my love to you _

_Oh _

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

Then everyone applauded and then the band on the stage outside started playing "Thank You (falettin me be mice elf again)" by the Sly and the Family Stone.

"Come on, let's dance," Brittany said.

Then the gang left their table and went outside to the dance floor.

_Looking at the devil _

_Grinning at his gun _

_Gingers start shaken _

_I begin to run _

_Bullets start chasing _

_I begin to stop _

_We begin to wrestle _

_I was on the top _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_Thank you for letting me be myself again _

_Step off'n the collar _

_Slugged me in the face _

_Chit chat chatter trying _

_Shoved me in the place _

_Thank you for the party _

_But I could never stay _

_Many things are on my mind _

_Words in the way _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_Thank you for letting me be myself again _

_Dance to the music _

_All night long _

_Everyday people _

_Sing their simple song _

_Mama's so happy _

_Mama starts to cry _

_Papa's still singing _

_You can make it if you try _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_Flamin' eyes of peoples fear, burnin' into you _

_Many men are missin' much, hatin' what they do _

_Youth and truth are makin' love _

_Dig it for a starter _

_Dyin' young is hard to take _

_Sellin' out is harder _

_Thank you for letting me be myself again _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_Thank you for letting me be myself again _

_Thank you for letting me be myself again _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again _

_I want to thank you for letting me be myself again_

After everyone finished dancing, their dinner arrived and they sat back at the table to eat.

About an hour later, the gang went back to the hotel and Bobby and Delancey arrived at their room.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?" Delancey said.

"Yes, I did," Bobby said. "Thank you."

"Hold on, don't thank me yet because there's one thing I want to show you."

"Okay."

Bobby knew exactly what Delancey was referring to and he sat on the bed.

"By the way," Delancey said, "can I borrow one of your dress shirts?"

"Sure, go ahead," Bobby said.

Delancey went over to Bobby's suitcase, pulled one of his dress shirts out, and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Delancey walked out of the bathroom wearing Bobby's black dress shirt and she went over to Rochelle's boombox that Delancey borrowed and pressed play.

"Just relax and enjoy," Delancey said.

Then "Uhh Ahh" by Boyz II Men started to play and Delancey started dancing.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

_(Injection, fellas) _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_The love I have right next to me _

_Is here and always will be _

_I'm caressing your body emotionally _

_As you can feel and will see _

_Why can't we go all the way to the top _

_The fullest extreme _

_The sounds are here when you're with me _

_Express the way that you feel _

_And you say... _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh_

_In a passionate set, we're moving close _

_The love that we share is the same _

_I can tell when I reach down deep inside _

_You show it when you call out my name _

_Squeezing you tight and holding you close _

_Is all I feel inside _

_Although I try to hold in my love _

_It's something that I just can't hide _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh_

Then Delancey took off Bobby's shirt revealing her wearing pink and black polka bra and panties and threw it on the floor.

_The music is low _

_The lights are dim, there we lie _

_Passion overflows with every look in your eyes _

_Infatuation, lust, and a lot love _

_Sweet caresses and yes' to me as you rub _

_And clench my back _

_Ecstacy fills the air _

_As you kiss on my neck and stroke the back of my hair _

_To hold you tonight _

_I feel this is my duty _

_To grasp, to hold, to rock that booty _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh (Give it to me, baby, I'll rub your back) _

_Uhh, Ahh (As you lay here with me) _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh (I want you) _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh (I need you, hold on to me) _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh (Right now, baby) _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Ahh _

_Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh_

As Delancey sat on Bobby's lap after she finished dancing, she laughed a little.

"Wow, I knew there was something about you that was mysterious," Bobby said.

"Well, I didn't know I had it in me," Delancey said,

"Now you do."

Then Delancey leaned in and kissed Bobby. Then Bobby gently pushed Delancey on the bed and they started kissing passionately. Then they took off their clothes and started to make love.


	80. The Great American Bash

**Chapter 80: The Great American Bash**

The Great American Bash was in San Jose, California and Delancey was working in the fitness room punching a punching bag when Nicole came in.

"Delancey?" Nicole said.

"Nicole, hi," Delancey said when she turned around. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Nicole said. "I just wanted to see where you were."

"Well, I'm here preparing for tonight as you can see."

"Yeah, by the way, I was, um, gonna let you know that's there's still no hard feelings about tonight, right?"

"Of course, Nicole. I'm telling you, Bobby and John played it so well Monday night, it was a highlight. And now, tonight, we're still not gonna hold a grudge. We're just gonna watch this match like everyone else. We may be on different sides, but we're still best friends."

"Yeah."

"By the way, how's Rochelle doing?"

"She's hanging in there. She's really hoping for Dave to be the three-time World Heavyweight Champion."

"Yeah, he's got a new lease on life now that Edge is out of the picture and he's facing the Great Khali and Kane."

"Yeah, that's a...that's a huge deal. I hope Dave can survive this."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole's sister, Amy, ran inside the fitness room.

"Amy, are you all right?" Nicole said.

"No, I'm fine," Amy said. "I just got a call from my friend and guess what, Delancey? Shadow just had her kittens. She gave birth to seven of them."

"Are you kidding?" Delancey said.

"No, I'm serious."

"Oh, my God!" Then all of the girls hugged each other. "Oh, my God, Shadow's got seven kittens. Man, I can't believe it. Well, I can bring her back on the road again, but how am I supposed to handle her and seven other kittens?"

"Maybe you could let us have one of them," Nicole said.

"Would you really, Nicole? You sure one of the kittens won't be too much trouble for Baby and Cece?"

"Naw, they're trained. They can handle it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A little later, the Great American Bash was on and it was time for the Bra and Panties match between Delancey and Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Bra and Panties match," Lillian Garcia announced. "Here are the stipulations. The first Diva to strip her opponent to her bra and panties win. Making her way down to the ring first from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a white midriff tank top with a open mouth and a tongue sticking out at the front, green camouflage pants, and black arm warmers. She walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did a flip to get into the ring. That was gonna be her new entrance. Delancey looked at Beth a little and then she got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and stared at Beth dead in the eye as the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Delancey have some words for each other and then Beth pushes Delancey into the corner. Delancey kicks Beth in the gut and gets a two count with a rollup. Delancey hits some forearms to Beth followed by a kick to the midsection and Beth gets a knee and she tries to slam Delancey's head into the turnbuckle but Delancey blocks it and Delancey slams Beth's head into the turnbuckle. Delancey gets some kicks in the corner followed by a chop and Delancey continues the attack by tossing Beth by her hair. Beth goes outside and Delancey hits a Lou Thesz Press and attacks Beth with punches. Delancey rolls Beth back into the ring and then Delancey kicks Beth through the ropes and then hits a baseball slide when Beth tries to get back into the ring.

Beth trips Delancey on the apron and then Beth kicks Delancey before she re-enters the ring. Beth gets a kick but Delancey tries to punch Beth and Beth hits a punch to Delancey followed by a kick. Delancey hits a forearm but Beth kicks Delancey and Delancey counters with an inside cradle when she blocks a suplex. Delancey hits another forearm but Beth punches back and Beth gets Delancey up for a side slam but Delancey counters with a sunset flip as she tries to get Beth's top off. Beth gets a reverse chin lock and then takes off Delancey's top revealing her wearing a patriotic bra. Delancey hits an elbow but Beth throws Delancey to the mat by her hair. Beth tosses Delancey by her hair again and Delancey hits a chop before Beth comes back with a kick. Delancey hits a swinging neck breaker and then takes off Beth's top. Delancey shoves Beth into the corner and Delancey charges into Beth's knee and then Beth gets Delancey up for the Michinoku driver but Delancey reverses and takes Beth's pants off for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air as Beth was throwing a tantrum. She got out of the ring as Melina came out and ran down the ring with a trenchcoat. She covered Beth and the two Divas bitched at Delancey as Delancey was laughing. When Melina and Beth went into the back, Delancey took off her pants revealing her wearing patroitic panties and she walks around the ring twirling her hand. Delancey got out of the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and before she went into the back, she blew a kiss to the crowd and went into the back.

A little later, Melina was walking down the hallway frustrated and angry looking for Delancey after she lost the Women's Championship match to Candice Michelle. After she found Delancey in the hallway drinking a bottle of water, Melina walked up to her.

"Thanks a lot!" Melina said. "Thanks again, Delancey."

"Are you blaming me again, Melina?" Delancey said. "Because if you are, the only person to blame is yourself and I'm tired of you blaming me for your problems over and over. I didn't start this when I came into the WWE three years ago, you did. I wasn't the one falsely accused Batista of sexual harassment, you were. And I certainly was never jealous of Playboy cover girls, you were. I was actually one of those Playboy cover girls, but you, however are afraid of showing off your fat, little body. Melina, here's some advice. Stop acting like a spoiled, little bitch, stop blaming me, and grow up."

Then Melina slapped Delancey in the face and then the two got into a brawl. Some referees and officials were then able to separate the two Divas.

"I'm gonna get you , Delancey!" Melina said as the referee was holding her. "I'm gonna get rid of you if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Why don't you try then, bitch," Delancey said as the referee let go of her. "Man, I can't stand her."

Then Delancey walked away.

Later, Delancey, Rochelle, and Brittany were walking down the hallway and they saw Nicole, Amy, and her backup dancers near the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said.

Nicole heard Rochelle's voice and she walked over to the girls.

"Hey, what's up?" Nicole said.

"Well, we just wanted to wish you luck," Brittany said. "No, actually, we wanted to tell you to have fun because we all know you'll win the title of WWE Idol."

"Yep, Jillian doesn't even have a chance."

"Well, we can see that you're ready," Delancey said. "So, go break a leg."

"Thank you."

Then Nicole walked away along with Amy and her backup dancers.

"This is gonna be interesting," Rochelle said.

"Yep, she'll probably fall flat on her face or something," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Brittany said as the girls laughed.

Then it was time for the first ever WWE Idol singing contest. The ring's turnbuckles were taken down and it was covered in black carpet. Then Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson, and Mickie James were sitting at the side of the ring at the table as the judges. Kimberly's entrance theme, "Move It Up," which was Michelle McCool's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a pink satin tie back halter top with a loop at the neck and a keyhole cutout at the bust, brown plaid miniskirt, and her hair curled. Kimberly walked down the ramp and walked up the steps to the ring. She posed for the crowd and she asked for the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever WWE Idol," Kimberly said. "Like American Idol, this is a talent singing contest, but this is between two Monday Night RAW Divas. They have chosen a song of their choice and they are gonna come out here and perform for all you fans here in San Jose. Of course, they will be judged on their talent and you fans will decide on the winner. Before we begin this contest, let me introduce to you the three judges: Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson, and Mickie James. Now for our first contestant, her album, 'Mesmerized' debuted at number seven on the Billboard charts and don't think for a second she's gonna back out of this contest easy. Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Amy and the rest of her backup dancers following her. She was wearing a backless patriotic tube top with sequined straps in the back, black leather pants, and her hair curled. Nicole, Amy, and the dancers walked down the ramp and walked up the steps to the ring. They got into position and the instrumental version of N' Sync's "Bye, Bye, Bye" started playing.

_Hey, Hey_

_Bye, Bye, Bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Oh, Oh_

_I'm doin' this tonight_

_You're probably gonna start a fight_

_I know this can't be right_

_Hey, baby, come on _

_I loved you endlessly_

_When you weren't there for me_

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

_I know that I can't take no more _

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough_

_It might sound crazy_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_Oh, Oh_

_You just hit me with the truth_

_Now, boy, you're more than welcome to_

_So give me one good reason _

_Baby, come on_

_I live for you and me _

_And now I really come to see_

_That life would be much better once you're gone_

_I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_Bye, Bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough_

_Ooh, ooh_

_It might sound crazy_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_I'm giving up I know for sure_

_I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more_

_Bye, bye_

_I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off_

_Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

_Don't wanna be your fool_

_In this game for two_

_So I'm leavin' you behind_

_Bye, bye, bye_

_I don't wanna make it tough (Wanna make it tough)_

_But I had enough_

_And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby)_

_Bye, Bye_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough (I don't really wanna make it tough)_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough (That I had enough)_

_Might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Bye, bye, bye_

_Bye, bye_

The crowd cheered loudly and Kimberly walked up to the stage over to Nicole.

"Well, judges," Kimberly said, "it's your floor. What do you say?"

"You know, if you had sung one of your songs from one of your albums," Michelle said, "we would've been treated to a real contest; but Nicole, you tore the house down. You did."

"Torrie?"

"I have to agree with Michelle," Torrie said. "It doesn't matter what song you sing. The point is, you have a beautiful voice and that sells records."

"Mickie?"

"I gotta tell you, the dancing, well choregraphed. The singing, perfect and angelic. I don't know what it is about you, Nicole, but everything you touch turns to gold. I bought your album 'Mesmerized' recently and I just can't stop listening to it. I can't. Nicole, you are the WWE Idol."

"Alright, then. Thank you very much, Nicole." Then Nicole, Amy, and the dancers stepped off the stage. "Our next contestant, well, honestly, she really needs no introduction. Jillian Hall."

Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with three female backup dancers following her. They walked down the ramp and walked up the steps to the ring. They got into position and the instrumental version of Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time" started playing.

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_And I_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_Still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy, you got me blinded_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_That's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_And I_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_Still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Ah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess that my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_And I_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_Still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess that my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

The crowd booed very loudly because Jillian sang really bad and the female dancers danced badly and Kimberly walked up to the stage over to Jillian.

"Uh, judges?" Kimberly said.

"Jillian, Jillian, Jillian," Michelle said. "When are you ever gonna learn that you can't sing? I mean..."

"Jillian," Torrie said, "have you ever taken singing lessons?"

"Well, yeah," Jillian said.

"Well, apparently, you haven't," Mickie said. "I mean, you challenged Nicole to this contest and still, you're embarrassing yourself with that awful voice of yours."

"Jillian," Torrie said, "the truth is you can't sing and you're not gonna be the WWE Idol."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, by your applause," Kimberly said as Nicole went up to the ring, "who is gonna be the first-ever WWE Idol? Nicole? Jillian?" The crowd cheered for Nicole. "Well, it's official. The winner of WWE Idol is Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole waved her arms in the air as Jillian walked off the ring pissed off and went into the back. As she came out of the entrance to the arena...

"Hey, Jillian," Rochelle said.

_(Rochelle)_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_(Rochelle, Brittany, and Delancey)_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

Then Jillian walked away as the girls laughed after they mocked Jillian.

A little later, it was time for the WWE Championship match between Bobby and John. Bobby's new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey wearing a black halter dress with plunging neckline, chain accents, and bondeau and black suede fur boots. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. Bobby entered the ring first and Delancey got on the apron and then she did a flip to get into the ring. Bobby got on two of the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. He got back down and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Nicole was wearing a blue denim v-neck spaghetti strap tank top with a large Taurus zodiac sign on it and golden denim miniskirt. Brittany was wearing a white and black pinstripe cropped tube top, black miniskirt, black boots, black buckled arm warmers, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a black pinstripe jacket with white collar, black tube top with a red heart and white wings and "Rock Royalty" on it, green pleated miniskirt, and her eyeglasses. The four walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John was raising the WWE Title belt in the air. Then he took off his "American Made Muscle" trucker cap and "American Made Muscle" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then the referee raised the WWE Title belt as the referee called for the bell.

John and Bobby went face-to-face and John said, "This is what you've been waiting for". They locked up and jockeyed for position and Bobby backed John into the corner and they broke clean. Bobby and John went for a test of strength with Bobby sending John down to his knees and John battled up to his feet and Bobby shoved John off into the corner. Bobby took John down with some waistlock takedowns and then tripped John down for a one count. They ended up in a corner and John grabbed a headlock as they broke in the corner. John got shoved off and was taken down with a shoulderblock. John hit a drop toe hold and Bobby rolled out of the ring before John could apply the STFU.

Bobby got back in the ring and leapfrogged from a charging John then hit a shoulderblock. Bobby missed a charge in the corner and John hit a bulldog. John slammed Bobby, then dropped an elbow, and John whipped Bobby across the ring, but Bobby reversed it and sent John into the corner. John came back with a fisherman's suplex for a two count and Bobby reversed a whip, but ran into a boot to the face. John walked into Bobby's exploder suplex for a two count and Bobby hit some knees to the gut and then rammed John into a corner and hit some shoulderblocks to the midsection. Bobby then hit a forearm and a side slam for a two count.

Bobby picked up John and threw him hard into the corner. There was a slight cut on the top of Bobby's head and Bobby gave John a delayed vertical suplex for a two count. Bobby missed a forearm and John hit a Throwback. John went to the top rope and nailed Bobby with a Rocker Dropper and John covered Bobby and got a two count. Bobby picked up John and dropped down pulling John's ribs down across his shoulder and Bobby applied a bodyscissors and a rear chinlock. John battled up and Bobby missed a charge after John broke out of the hold. John hit a back suplex, then a back suplex into a powerbomb, and John did the "You Can't See Me" and delivered the Five Knuckle Shuffle fistdrop. John measured for the FU, but Bobby avoided it and hit a powerslam for a two count.

Bobby hit a shoulderblock in the corner and then a clothesline in the opposite corner. Bobby put John in a Torture Rack then dropped to his knees with it. Bobby went for the running powerslam, but John floated over and hit Bobby with the FU, but then collapsed to the mat. John crawled onto Bobby for a two count and John then ran into Bobby's elbow and then Bobby hit a clothesline. Bobby measured John for a spear but ran right into a drop toe hold. John applied the STFU and Bobby started clawing his way towards the ropes. He almost made it and Bobby made one more lunge and grabbed the rope to get the break.

John got to his feet and Bobby lunged into John with a spear for a two count. Bobby put John on the top rope and set up for a superplex but John blocked it and John hit the FU from the second rope. John climbed down and got the pin for the win.

John got up clutching his stomach as Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle got into the ring and checked on him. Delancey got into the ring and checked on Bobby as the referee raised John's arm in the air along with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle and John raised the WWE Title belt in the air. Then Delancey helped Bobby to his feet as John was on the turnbuckle raising the title belt in the air. He got back down and Bobby walked over to John and the two stared at each other. Then Bobby offered his hand to John and after a while, John shook it. Then Delancey hugged John and she along with Bobby got out of the ring. Then the two walked up the ramp and went into the back.

"It was a really good match," Delancey said, "and I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you, Delancey," Bobby said.

"Trust me, this will be one match everybody will be talking about for weeks and you will get another chance. I know."

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep working hard to get that WWE Championship."

"Yeah."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.


	81. Downfall

**NOTE:**** Sorry for the long delay and since it's now known that Bobby will have surgery on his shoulder but we don't know how long he's gonna be out and I'm sorry I didn't tell you in advance about what's going on with "Breakaway III," I'm planning on ending the story with at least six chapters left or less or maybe even close to at least three. And I'm also starting another new story called "The Long-Awaited Battle" and here's a preview: "It's been more than seven months since Nicole Mitchell has gotten married to John Cena. Now with her ex-fiancé Randy Orton as the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Summerslam, the much-anticipated battle from now to Summerslam could get interesting the possible worst way.**

**Chapter 81: Downfall**

One week later...

RAW was in Tucson, Arizona and last week was kind of crazy for Bobby. This is how it started...

_(Flashback: July 23__rd__, 2007 in Sacramento, California)_

_Carlito and William Regal were backstage talking after their tag-team match against the Sandman and Hacksaw Jim Duggan._

"_If Coach was looking for a new number one challenger, Carlito's his man," Carlito said. "You know what I'm talking about? You know, things are finally going my way, things are going Carlito's way. And that..."_

_Then Carlito took a bite out of his apple and it does not taste right. Then he looked around and spits the apple but then he realized he spat at both Bobby and Delancey. Bobby had a chunk on all over him and Delancey had a little all over her chest._

"_You piece of trash," Delancey said as she and Bobby stared at Carlito._

"_I...tell him," Carlito said. "I...I...I...come on."_

_Then Carlito ran away through the entrance to the arena and he runs back into the arena and then he runs around the ring and takes the microphone from Lillian Garcia. Carlito ran into the ring and said,_

"_Hey, hey, you all know that sometimes accidents happen, you know that. What just happened was an accident. You believe me, right? And even though it was an accident, and I should not have to apologize for an accident but being the type of guy that I am, I came out to publicly apologize. Lashley, Carlito's sorry and I know the type of guy that you are and if you accept my apology, don't say or do anything." Then Carlito stood in the ring and Bobby didn't come out and Carlito smiled. "See he understands. See, he knows..."_

_Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey wearing a pink bustier, denim miniskirt, white boots, and white lace arm warmers. The two walked down the aisle and as Carlito tried to talk his way out, Bobby jumped on the apron but Carlito knocks him. off the apron._

_Carlito punches Bobby and then he tries to Irishwhip him into the ring steps but Bobby leaps over the ring steps. Carlito tries to go to the back but Bobby stops him, puts Carlito over his shoulder, and then Bobby drops him on the apron. Bobby rolls Carlito into the ring and Bobby gets in and he hits a running power slam on Carlito. Then Bobby takes his "Dominate" t-shirt and Delancey gets in the ring and raises Bobby's arm in the air. The two looked down at Carlito and then Bobby and Delancey left the ring. The two walked down the aisle and then they turned around and raised each other's arm in the air with smiles on their faces._

At the arena, Delancey was walking down the hallway until she saw Nicole singing one of her songs.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole said as she turned her head. "What's up?"

"I was just looking for you. How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. But just the thought of Randy being the number one contender for the WWE Championship really creeps me out."

"Yeah, I understand."

Last week on RAW, Jonathan Coachman, who was now the RAW acting General Manager, set up Champions Only Match and John was able to fight off the World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch and the Intercontinental Champion Umaga, to earn a pinfall victory for himself and terrified teammate, Candice Michelle, who was saved from Umaga and Lance and Trevor holding her down by Jeff Hardy who ran in with a steel chair and attacked Umaga. After the match, Randy Orton was standing behind him, Nicole, and Rochelle as they celebrated and when they turned, Randy delivered a RKO to John and it was announced that he was number one contender for the WWE Championship at Summerslam.

"I'm just afraid of what he could do to John...," Nicole said. "...or possibly me."

"Nicole, don't do that," Delancey said. "Don't think the worst. Don't do that to yourself. John's a fighter, he's a strong man. He's not gonna let anything happen to you. And nothing's gonna happen to you either. I can just see that the moment when makes his dangerous move, John's gonna stop him right there. John's gonna be the one pulling the fast move with an FU, a STFU, anything. That's exactly what's gonna happen."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, alright. Don't think about Summerslam or Randy Orton. You're gonna perform one of your songs tonight and you should focus on that, okay?"

"Okay. Um, just one other thing. You know my friend Teralisa, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she just rented her cabin for next month and I was thinking after Summerslam, we could all get together for a nice three-day vacation. What do you say?"

"Mmm, that sounds nice. I'm so in."

"Great, we need a vacation after Summerslam and everything boils over."

"Yeah."

A little later, it was time for the match between Bobby and Mr. Kennedy.

Earlier when RAW came on, John was a guest on Carlito's Cabana and then Mr. Kennedy and Carlito were arguing how they wanted to be the number one contender for the WWE Championship and not Randy Orton. Then Mr. Kennedy brought up the fact that Carlito ran from Bobby like a little girl and then John ripped on Mr. Kennedy and challenged him to stand up to Bobby since he made fun of Carlito for running away from him.

Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and then he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and then the microphone lowered down the ceiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Kennedy said, "the real number one contender, Mr. Kennedy!"

Then Mr. Kennedy got on the turnbuckle and as he was about to repeat his name, Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey then came out from the curtain. Delancey wearing a black all-over stringed out tank top, black bustier, gray pleated miniskirt, and white knee socks, and black boots. The two walked down the ramp and Bobby jumped on the apron with the pyro going off. Bobby entered the ring first and Delancey got on the apron and then she did a flip to get into the ring. Bobby was walking around the ring raising his arms in the air and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Bobby took Kennedy down a few times at the start and then hit a clothesline in the corner and put him in a Torture Rack. Kennedy punched out of it but Bobby hit a vertical suplex. Bobby measured Kennedy for a spear but Kennedy went to the floor. Bobby went out after him but Kennedy knocked Bobby down and kicked him into the ringsteps on his shoulder. Bobby crawled back in to the ring and Kennedy stomped and worked on the shoulder of Bobby. Bobby fought up but Kennedy cut him off and went to the top rope. Bobby met him there but Kennedy grabbed his arm and yanked it down across the top rope while jumping to ringside. Kennedy applied an overhead wristlock on the bad arm and Bobby fought back fighting with one arm. Bobby hit a clothesline, a backdrop, and measured for a spear again. As he charged, Kennedy threw a knee into Bobby's shoulder and got the clean pin.

Mr. Kennedy quickly left the ring as Delancey went to check on Bobby. Bobby held onto his shoulder and his head was on Delancey's lap. Referees then came out to the ring and then Mr. Kennedy came back out with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Kennedy said, "here is your winner, Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy."

Delancey stared at Mr. Kennedy with cold eyes and then she looked down at Bobby. Delancey left the ring as referees helped Bobby out of the ring. Then Bobby fell to the floor and Jerry "The King" Lawler and the referees helped Bobby up and then they, along with Delancey, went to the back.

A few minutes later, Delancey was sitting outside the infirmary hoping to get some information about Bobby's condition. Then someone walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the person said.

Then Delancey looked up to see the "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes' son, Cody.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Delancey said as she stood up. "I'm just worried about Bobby. That's all."

"Listen, I wanna thank you for encouraging me and believing in me."

Jonathan Coachman, who was now the acting General Manager, noting that Cody was winless in his first two matches and gave a simple ultimatum: win or go home. Prove that you belong in WWE and win an official spot on the RAW roster with a victory over Daivari. After the conversation, Delancey, who overheard everything, encouraged Cody not to give up knowing that the Coach put Bobby, John, Nicole, and everyone else in a tricky situation. Cody did defeat Daivari in his match and was able to keep his job staying on the RAW roster.

"You're welcome," Delancey said. "You did a good job out there and I know your dad is very proud."

"I know he is."

"Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

Then Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for Nicole's live performance and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey and Brittany following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Delancey Scott and from the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Brittany Swanson and Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian Garcia announced.

Brittany was wearing a black tube top, blue and green plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight and Rochelle was wearing a black lace tube top, denim long skirt with long slits and patriotic and eagle emblems, and black boots. The three girls walked down the ramp and then got into the ring. The girls waved hello to the crowd and Rochelle asked for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rochelle said, "it is our pleasure to introduce to you, your WWE Idol..."

"Nicole Mitchell," Delancey, Rochelle, and Brittany said.

The arena went to black and then the lights came back on as the band started to play Nicole's song "Beware of the Dog."

_(Listen To Me)_

_Oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_You know how much you want it_

_You try to be cool about it_

_You try to be big about it_

_You're constantly just denying_

_You're like a moth to a flame_

_You hardly wait_

_But listen 'cause I know what I'm saying_

_He's tryin' to catch you in it_

_And then he will back you in it_

'_Cause he's just another girl addict._

_And if you give it away (Give it away)_

_You gotta be crazy, crazy_

_Stop _

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog_

_Well, I was damn near addicted_

_I got into trouble with him_

_I got in a bubble with him_

_Where everything was just how he wanted_

_Oh, but then I got wise_

_I got outta sight_

_So take my advice_

_Stop _

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog_

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog_

_I know you hear me_

_(I know you hear me, I know you hear me, ah ah)_

_You better reach out and touch me_

_(You better reach out, oh)_

_Stop_

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog_

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog_

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_(He's comin to get ya)_

_Stop!_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_(He's so dirty) He's dirty to the bone_

_(He's so dirty) Beware of the dog_

_Whoo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Beware of the dog_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Beware of the dog_

_Whoo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Beware of the dog_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Beware of the dog_

_You better reach out and touch me_

Then the crowd cheered and Nicole took a bow and then she went to the back. As Nicole came out of the entrance, she saw Delancey, John, Brittany, Rochelle, Jeff and Cody Rhodes applauding and Nicole hugged everyone as they were telling her that she did amazing.

After RAW was over, everyone went back to the hotel and Delancey came out of the bathroom wearing her baby blue cami and boyshorts. Then she climbed into bed next to Bobby.

"Why the hell did this have to happen?" Delancey said. "I am so going to get Mr. Kennedy for this. It's like you, me, and our other friends have other problems to deal with."

"Yeah," Bobby said.

"What if the injury is worse than the last time? How long do you think you'll be out?"

"I don't know."

"If this is worse and you're gone for at least four months, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure, if it happens, you can handle things without me."

Then Delancey smiled and she turned off the lamp and she and Bobby fell asleep. Delancey had her head on Bobby's chest and sighed knowing this could be bad in the long-running.


	82. Dignified and Revengeful

**NOTE: Well, I have to decide to end "Breakaway III" with two chapters left and also the sequel "Breakaway IV" will be in the works. Also, I have updated some my characters on my MySpace profile and they're in the pics section under on FanFiction Characters.**

**Chapter 82: Dignified and Revengeful**

RAW was in Buffalo, New York and Delancey was sitting on the ground in the hallway at the arena with a gloomy look on her face.

Last week was hard for her after Bobby's injury and tomorrow, he would have to go to Birmingham, Alabama to have surgery. To make things even more complicated, tomorrow was the day before Bobby and Delancey's one-year anniversary, but Bobby decided to switch things around for Delancey's birthday with a memorable date, a marriage proposal in which Delancey still doesn't know about, and a surprise birthday party all in one day.

Delancey thought long and hard about what she would do without Bobby for the possibility of six months and then Brittany came forward.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she looked up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You thinking about Bobby?" Delancey nodded her head and Brittany sat next to her. "I know what you mean. I've been missing Jeff on the road already and it's hard for me too. Rochelle felt the same way when Dave was away last year. I know because she told me. But Nicole, she is so lucky."

"She's always the lucky one, not that I'm jealous or anything. I mean, Bobby was lucky the first time his shoulder was killing him. Why not the second time?"

"Well, things happens for a reason, Delancey."

"Not if some loudmouth stuttering on his last time on a microphone hanging from a ceiling decides to put your boyfriend out of action for the possibility of six months."

"Okay, that was the wrong thing to say. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Oh, my God, your anniversary is Wednesday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Bobby is gonna rearrange some things planned and we're gonna celebrate it on my birthday next Wednesday."

"Wow, that's a relief."

Brittany almost blew the whistle because she actually was invited to Delancey's surprise birthday party. Even she didn't know that Bobby was proposing to Delancey. Nobody knows yet.

"Everything's gonna be all right, Delancey," Brittany said patting on Delancey's knee.

Then Delancey put her head on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany hugged Delancey.

Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and then he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and then the microphone lowered down the ceiling.

"Quick question," Mr. Kennedy said, "do you know what Bobby Lashley is hearing right now? Because it is actually something that everybody including Bobby Lashley will be hearing from now on. Kennedy... Kennedy... Kennedy... Kennedy..."

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Delancey was wearing a green camouflage short jumpsuit, black bustier, and green military style cap. Delancey walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"I sure as hell don't wanna hear your name from now on," Delancey said. "You took my dignity and the possibility of months of Bobby being away from me. Well, I'm getting it back and you're gonna pay for that when Bobby come back and beats the hell out of you."

"Wow, Delancey," Mr. Kennedy said. "That's supposed to scare me or something? I mean, you sure can't do anything about it. I mean, after all, you're a Diva and I don't hit Divas. So what are you gonna do it?"

"You're right, I won't do anything about it. But I do have some friends who will do something about it?"

"Oh, yeah? Who? The Chain Gang Diva Squad? John Cena? Who?"

Then Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan came out from the crowd and Jason first nailed Mr. Kennedy in the back and Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan joined him to beat on Mr. Kennedy. Jeremy picked Mr. Kennedy and nailed a spinebuster on him. Then Brent and Ryan picked Mr. Kennedy up and Jason nailed a Spear. Then Brent got Mr. Kennedy on his shoulders, Ryan got up on the turnbuckle, and nailed the bulldog in a move called Double Impact. Brent and Ryan then picked Mr. Kennedy up to make him stand up and Delancey stood in front of Mr. Kennedy and kicked him in the groin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Kennedy," Delancey said. "I didn't tell you about my boys, didn't I? Ladies and gentlemen, Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan, the Boyz in Motion."

Then Delancey and the boys held each other's arm in the air and left the ring. They all walked up the ramp and before they went into the back, they turned and raised each other's arm in the air.

After RAW was over, Delancey returned to her hotel room and sat her bags on the floor. She felt tired and decided to take a shower.

Delancey immediately went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then she took off her clothes and went into the shower shall.

After several minutes, Delancey came out of the shower stall, grabbed a towel, and dried herself. Then she grabbed a robe and put it on and then her cell phone was ringing.

Delancey ran out of the bathroom, went into her purse, took out her cell phone, and answered the call without bothering to see who called her.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

_"Hey, Delancey,"_ Bobby said.

"Bobby, hi."

_"Are you all right?"_

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower. How are you?"

_"Well, I'm tired and tomorrow..."_

"Oh, my God, don't mention tomorrow. I really don't wanna hear the doctor say that you'll be out for six months because if that's the case, I don't know what I'd do without you."

_"Delancey, you won't be alone. You'll have John, Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany looking after you. Time will go so fast when you least expect it."_

"Yeah."

_"By the way, I'm glad that you stood up to Mr. Kennedy and got the guys involved. I'm really proud of you."_

"Thanks, I wanted to surprise you and it was Rochelle who gave them a chance to be in the WWE because they deserve it."

_"Well, they do. Well, I'm about to go to sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye, Bobby."

Then Delancey ended the call.

Then she took out Shadow out of her black pet duffle bag and cuddled her and the two cozied up on the couch looking out the window.


	83. Miss Scott is Running Things

**Chapter 83: Miss Scott is Running Things **

RAW was in New York City and Delancey along with the Boyz in Motion were in the locker room having a grand old conversation about the bombshell that was dropped earlier.

When RAW started, Vince McMahon, who returned to RAW last week when he confessed he faked his own death, which indeed was Rochelle's prediction, had every WWE superstar around the ring and talked about having a illegitimate child somewhere. Then his daughter Stephanie dropped a bombshell. It was revealed that the illegitimate child was a WWE superstar.

"I cannot wait to find out who Mr. McMahon's illegitimate child is," Delancey said. "And it's a WWE superstar? Oh, this is gonna be good."

"I can't wait to find out who it is too," Jason said. "Who do you think it is?"

"Hell, I would be surprised if……Randy Orton was his son," Jeremy said.

"What?" Delancey said. "Are you kidding me?"

"Now let's look at it this way," Brent said. "They're both delusional and they both wanna end careers. I see some similar interests with those two."

"Maybe you're right. I would be shocked as hell if it was true."

"Hey, if Nicole was married to Randy right now," Ryan said, "think of the possibilities she would've had."

"Hey, Nicole's got a lot of possibilities with John, so don't go there."

"Hey, just a thought."

"So, you two ready for your first official match on RAW?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm so excited," Jason said.

"Man, I have been waiting all my life for this," Jeremy said. "I cannot wait to beat Mr. Kennedy's ass."

"So what are we waiting for?" Brent said.

"Yeah, let's go out there and show Mr. Kennedy what the Boyz in Motion are made of," Ryan said.

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said. "Mr. Kennedy, you better come prepared because you're about to endure a beating of a lifetime. Let's go."

"Yeah!" the boys said.

Then the boys and Delancey left the locker room.

Then Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and then he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and then the microphone lowered down the ceiling.

"I give to it you the man who took out your big hero, Bobby Lashley, Mr……!" Mr. Kennedy said.

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Delancey was wearing a red v-neck tank top, black shorts with red trim, and black long leg warmers.

"When I said I sure as hell don't wanna hear your name from now on," Delancey said, "I meant it and here's a name that you'll be hearing from now on: the Boyz in Motion."

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme, "Shut Up and Drive" by Rhianna, played and they came out from the curtain. They along with Delancey walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time.

"Gee, Mr. Kennedy," Delancey said. "You must be wondering, 'There are four guys here. This is crazy.' Well, to make things a little bit easier for you, you'll be in a handicap match with two members of the Boyz in Motion, Jason and Jeremy."

Then Delancey, Jason, Brent, and Ryan got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kennedy and Jeremy locked up and Jeremy ended up punching Kennedy. Jeremy hits a back bodydrop on Kennedy and Kennedy leaves the ring and Jeremy goes out after Kennedy. Kennedy gets rolled in the ring and chopped Jeremy. Kennedy chops Jeremy in the corner but then Jeremy starts stomping Kennedy and hits a huge clothesline. Jeremy tags in Jason and Jason hits swinging neckbreaker to Kennedy for a two count. Jason punches Kennedy and goes for a dropkick but Kennedy holds the ropes. While Jason was down, Kennedy climbs on the turnbuckle and goes for a splash, but Jason moves out of the way. Jason clotheslines Kennedy and tags in Jeremy and he shoves Kennedy into the corner.

Jeremy punches Kennedy and hits a few shoulderblocks and then hits a running front powerslam. Jeremy hits an inverted backbreaker for a two count and Jeremy hits a bunch of chops in a corner. Kennedy kicks Jeremy in the gut and hits a left handed clothesline. Now Kennedy throws chops and a flying forearm and then Jeremy trips Kennedy and hits an inverted atomic drop. Jeremy tags in Jason and Jeremy has Kennedy on his shoulders. Jason goes up on the turnbuckle and they hit their finishing move The Motion Detector, an aided whiplash, and Jason covers for the win.

Then Delancey, Brent, and Ryan got into the ring and everyone hugged each other. Then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey said with the microphone,

"I've always wanted to do this. Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match are Jason Straham and Jeremy Schwartz, the Boyz in Motion." Then Delancey got on the turnbuckle. "The Boyz in Motion."

Then Delancey and the boys held each other's arm in the air and left the ring. They all walked up the ramp and before they went into the back, they turned and raised each other's arm in the air.

A little later, it was time for WWE Idol and Kimberly was standing on the stage. She was wearing a black halter top with a plunging v-neckline, a solid tube inset, and silver studded flames of fire, a black mini-skort with a front buckle and front split, black lace hand warmers, black boots, and her hair curled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Kimberly Montgomery and this is WWE Idol," Kimberly said. "Now we have this time several aspiring singers that we'll get to in just a minute. But first, let's meet our panel of judges. Judge number one is RAW General Manager William Regal."

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to get more womanly-looking than Ryan Seacrest," William said. "If at anytime tonight you say 'Kimberly's out,' you're fired."

"Check. Now for judge number two, WWE Diva Maria."

"Kim, your pitch was great," Maria said, "but your melody, a little's off."

"Maria, I'm not one of the contestants. But thanks anyway. Judge number three certainly had plenty of hits and misses. Please welcome Mick Foley."

Then Mick Foley's entrance theme played and then he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and sat next to Maria on the table.

"Thank you, I just realized two things on the way down here," Mick said. "First of all, it is great to be here in New York City. And second, I realize that apparently I will do almost anything for money. Thank you."

"Alright, here's how this is gonna work. We have three singers that will be performing for our judges," Kimberly said. "Whoever is deemed the best singer will be crowned WWE Idol. Alright, here we go. It's our first contestant, please give it up for……Jillian Hall."

Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"What's up, New York?" Jillian said. "Since we are so close to Broadway, I thought that I would do a Broadway classic with, of course, my own lyrics."

Then Jillian started singing a Broadway showtune badly, as usual, as the crowd booed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Mick said. "Jillian, I can honestly say for the first time in my life, I'm actually glad that I had my right ear ripped off the side of my head. Maria?"

"Um, Jillian," Maria said, "your singing was……Let me find the word. Uh, your singing was, uh……you look really pretty. Uh-huh."

Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" and William said,

"Perhaps I should change tonight's main event to be Roe versus Wade because that was an abortion. Get off the stage immediately. Kim, who's the next contestant?"

"Our next contestant……this can't be right," Kimberly said. "I guess it is. Accompanied by Howard Finkel, please welcome WWE Hall of Famers, Nikolai Volkoff and the Iron Sheik."

Then the Iron Sheik's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nikolai Volkoff and Howard Finkel following him with microphones and flags in their hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Howard said. "Nikolai Volkoff requests that you all rise and respect his singing of the Soviet National Anthem."

Then Nikolai started singing the Soviet National Anthem as the crowd booed and chanted " U.S.A." and the buzzer went off as he continued singing.

"Nikolai, Nikolai," Mick said, "that was classic and may I say that I'm just glad that you did not let it affect you when the fans were chanting, " U.S.A., U.S.A."

"Nikolai, Nikolai," Maria said, "you have a really beautiful voice. I just wish that I could understand you."

"I know exactly what that was," William said. "It was bloody dreadful. It's a shame, Nikolai, that you didn't lose your voice in this building just like the Iron Shiek lost the WWE Title."

The Iron Sheik took the microphone and ripped on William saying something about selling out Madison Square Garden.

"Security," William said as the Iron Sheik continued ranting, "security……security! Get them bloody out! Get them out! Cut his bloody microphone off as well! Bugger off! Then security then intervened and escorted Nikolai and the Iron Sheik away. "Kim, who's the final competitor?"

"Alright, we have one final contestant," Kimberly said. "Please welcome WWE Diva and RAW ring announcer, Lillian Garcia."

Lillian Garcia's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Thank you, Kimberly," Lillian said. "Being that I myself live here in New York City and we're in Madison Square Garden, I felt that it's only appropriate to sing this song."

_Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today _

_I want to be a part of it _

_New York__, New York_

Then Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Santino said. "Lillian, I cannot be denied of my song and besides, look at that outfit. It looks like Times Square is missing, how do say it? A filthy prostitute. _Arrivederci_, woman." Then Lillian walked to the back. "Maria, from the bottom of my heart, this song is for you."

_When the moon hits your eyes _

_Like a big pizza pie _

_That's amore _

_Maria, with your face _

_I cannot put it in a place _

_That's amore _

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Mick said. "Santino, I'm truly sorry but enough is enough. I mean, listening to that was almost as painful as watching you wrestle."

"You're so funny," Santino sarcastically said. "But guess what? You can't talk to me like that. Maria, come on, let's go. I'm gonna take you little Italy. I know a nice little place. Come on."

"Uh, Santino, I'm still judging," Maria said.

"Maria, this is not up for debate. Come on now. Let's go, please."

"I'm sorry……"

Then Ron Simmons' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"What are you doing here?" Santino said. "Are you start rhyming like Sesame Street? 'Wow, look at me. I'm a cookie monster.' Ha-ha. Guess what? Not today, so just get out of my way."

Ron didn't take it too kindly as Santino pushed him and Ron chucked Santino into the side of the Titantron.

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Then Ron just stared at her and then looked down at Santino. Then Ron picked up Santino's microphone, looked at Delancey up and down, and said,

"Damn."

Then Delancey laughed a little as Ron picked up Santino and walked to the back.

"I'm sorry," Delancey said. "I don't know what is with Santino. He's straight tripping. Um, do you have time for one more contestant?"

"Well, I suppose we have time," William said. "Okay, Delancey Scott, let's see what you got."

Then Delancey got into position and the instrumental version of "Objection (Tango)" by Shakira started playing in the arena and Delancey started dancing.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible _

_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable _

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name _

_But when it comes to me you don't care _

_If I'm alive or dead _

_No, objection, I don't wanna be the exception _

_To get a bit of your attention _

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother _

_But you don't even bother _

_Objection, I'm tired of this triangle _

_Got dizzy dancing tango _

_I'm falling apart in your hands again _

_No way, I've got to get away _

_Next to her cheap silicone, I look minimal _

_That's why in front of your eyes, I'm invisible _

_But you gotta know, small things also count _

_You better put your feet on the ground _

_And see what it's about _

_So objection, I don't want to be the exception _

_To get a bit of your attention _

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother _

_But you don't even bother _

_Attention, the angles of this triangle _

_Got dizzy dancing tango _

_I'm falling apart in your hands again _

_No way, _

_No, no, no, no _

_I wish there was a chance for you and me _

_I wish you couldn't find a place to be _

_Away from here _

Then Brittany came out from the curtain with an electric guitar and gave it to Delancey.

_This is pathetic and sardonic _

_It's sadistic and psychotic _

_Tango is not for three _

_Was never meant to be _

_But you can try it _

_Rehearse it _

_Or train like a horse _

_But don't you count on me _

_Oh, don't you count on me, boy _

Then Delancey started playing the chord and the crown went wild.

_Objection, I don't want to be exception _

_To get a bit of your attention _

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother _

_But you don't even bother _

_Objection, I'm tired of this triangle _

_Got dizzy dancing tango _

_I'm falling apart in your hands again _

_No way, I've got to get away. _

_Get away _

_Get away, hey, hey, hey _

_Get away _

_Uh huh _

_Uh huh hooooooo _

_Uh huh _

_Uh huh hooooooo _

_Oh, I'm falling apart in your hands again _

_Get away, hey, hey, hey _

_I'm falling apart in your hands again _

_Get away _

_Get away _

After the song was over, the crowd still went wild and Mick, Maria, and William applauded.

"Now that was truly music to my ears," William said. "The winner of WWE Idol, Delancey Scott."

Delancey waved to the crowd and blew a kiss and then she went to the back.

After RAW was over, Delancey returned to her hotel room and she came out of the bathroom in her robe after taking a shower.

Then Delancey went over to her bag and pulled out a photo album. Delancey sat on the bed and opened it and started looking through photos. Delancey looked at one photo of her and Bobby at the Hall of Fame Ceremony back in March in Detroit, Michigan. Then Delancey looked at another photo of her and Bobby at his birthday outing in Corpus Christi, Texas. Delancey sighed at the thought of missing Bobby and she turned off the lamp and fell asleep

XXX

_Delancey was sleeping in the bed in her hotel room and then someone came into the room. Then this person pulled the covers slowly and that woke Delancey up. She looked up to see Bobby without his shirt on. _

_"Hi," Bobby said. _

_Delancey smiled as Bobby climbed on her and kissed her passionately. Then he turned Delancey on her side and unhooked her bra and then he took off her panties. Then Bobby looked at Delancey as she caressed his face. _

_"Bobby," Delancey whispered. _

_"I love you," Bobby whispered back. _

_Then he kissed Delancey as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Bobby moved down to Delancey's neck as she had her hands all over his back. Then as the two were about to make love…… _

Delancey woke up by the sound of the alarm clock at 7:00am and turned it off. She realized she was sleeping in her robe and was still holding her photo album.

"What the hell just happened?" Delancey said as she plopped back down on the bed.

**Well, chapter 84 is the last chapter and it's a must-read. You'll love the ending of this story. Please review! Thank you!**


	84. A Birthday to Remember

**Chapter 84: A Birthday to Remember (The Final Chapter) **

Two days later……

The day was Delancey's 27th birthday and Delancey was sleeping peacefully in her bed at her place in Los Angeles, California.

Then her alarm clock went off and Delancey woke up to turn it off. Delancey sat up in her bed with a smile on her face knowing that today was her birthday and she didn't know what to expect. Then the doorbell rang and Delancey got up from the bed and she went downstairs. Delancey went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see a delivery man with a bouquet of flowers. Then Delancey unlocked the door and opened it.

"May I help you?" Delancey said.

"These flowers were just delivered for you," the delivery man said.

"Okay, thank you."

Delancey then took the flowers from him.

"Have a good day," the delivery man said.

"Thanks, you too," Delancey said as she closed the door.

Delancey went to the living room and sat down the flowers on the coffee table and reached for the card. The flowers were a dozen long steamed red roses. Delancey took the card, opened it, read it.

_"Happy birthday, my sweet D. A limo will be arriving at your place in three hours giving you plenty of time to eat a healthy breakfast, getting ready, and packing your luggage. I can't wait to see you. ILMD." _

"I love my Delancey," Delancey said as she closed her eyes.

"ILMD" was something Bobby said all the time meaning "I'm living my dream" meaning being in the WWE and "I love my daughter" meaning Kyra.

Then Delancey looked at the clock in the kitchen and knew she had to get her day started.

For breakfast, Delancey had oatmeal, she took a shower, and she packed her suitcase; and about three hours later, she came down the stairs with her suitcase and she heard a horn honking. Delancey went over to the door and opened it and smiled as she saw a black stretch limousine parked in front of her townhouse. Delancey closed the door and came down the steps towards the limo driver.

"Hello, Delancey" the driver said. "I'm Ted, your limo driver and happy birthday."

"Hi, Ted and thank you," Delancey said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. May I help you with your bag?"

"Certainly."

Ted opened the door for Delancey and she got inside. Then Ted closed the door and he put Delancey's luggage in the trunk. Then he got inside the limo and drove away.

An hour later, Ted drove Delancey to Dana Point, California and he parked in front of a hair salon.

Then Ted got out of the limo and opened the door for Delancey and she got out of the limo.

"Where are we?" Delancey asked.

"We're in Dana Point, California," Ted said, "and our first stop is the Curtis Michaels Hair and Nail Salon."

"Wow, I had a spa day with my girlfriends and now I'm getting my hair done."

Then Delancey went inside and was being greeted by one of my stylists.

"Hello, are you Delancey?" the stylist said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

"Hello, I'm Cynthia. I'll be doing your hair for your birthday."

"Okay, cool."

"Why don't you follow me?"

Then Delancey followed Cynthia to her station and Delancey sat in the chair.

"So, how old are you today?" Delancey asked.

"I'm 27," Delancey said.

"Wow, still young. Well, I'm sure you want something really good and I'm gonna give it you. You'll look really great."

"Okay."

After two and a half hours, Delancey was finally done.

"Okay, Delancey, we're finished," Cynthia said.

Cynthia spun Delancey in her chair around and Delancey looked in the mirror to see her hair in big curls and it had a red rose in it.

"So what do you think?" Cynthia said.

"I love it," Delancey said. "I really love it. Thank you, Cynthia."

"You're welcome. Have a great birthday."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

Then Delancey got up from the chair and left the salon towards the limo.

"You look beautiful, Delancey," Ted said.

"Thank you, Ted," Delancey said.

Ted opened the door for Delancey and she got inside. Then Ted inside the limo and drove away.

Ted drove Delancey to a hotel and he parked in front of the entrance. Then Ted got out of the limo, opened the door for Delancey, and she got out of the limo as Ted grabbed her luggage from the trunk and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Ted," Delancey said.

"You're welcome."

"This is nice. So now what?"

"Well, your boyfriend said to go to the front desk and ask for an envelope with your name on it."

Then Delancey got inside and looked around the lobby for a while. It was nice indeed. Then Delancey walked over to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Laguna Cliffs Marriott," the concierge said. "How may I help you?"

"You have an envelope for Delancey?" Delancey said.

"Yes, I do."

Then the concierge pulled an envelope with Delancey's name on it and gave it to her.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

Then Delancey walked away and she opened it to reveal an extra room key.

Then she walked over to the elevator and went inside. Delancey went to the third floor and she got out of the elevator, and she continued walking down the hallway until she reached the hotel room. Delancey took out her card key, slid it in the lock, and opened the door.

As Delancey went inside, she looked around the hotel and then she noticed a beautiful white tie-behind halter dress with pink and blue flowers on it. Delancey sat her stuff down on the floor and she picked up dress admiring it. Then Delancey picked up a card on the bed and it said,

_"I hope you'll love this dress once you put it on and wear some nice shoes as well. Then meet the limo driver outside of the hotel." _

Then Delancey sat the card on the nightstand and started to change.

A few minutes later, she changed into her dress with black strappy wedge sandals shoes, the 14 karat yellow gold diamond tennis bracelet Bobby gave her for Christmas, and the golden locket Bobby gave her for Valentine's Day. After looking at herself in the mirror, Delancey grabbed her purse and left the hotel room.

As Delancey left the hotel, Ted smiled and opened the door for Delancey and she got inside. Then Ted inside the limo and drove away.

Ted drove Delancey to Mariner's Village and he parked in front of the gate. Then Ted got out of the limo, opened the door for Delancey, and she got out of the limo.

"Here we are," Ted said. "Mariner's Village."

"Oh, my God," Delancey said. "If Bobby is taking me out on a boat ride, I hope and pray I don't get seasick."

Then Ted and Delancey walked through the Marina and they saw Bobby standing in front of a 54' yacht.

"I'll leave you here," Ted said.

"Thank you, Ted," Delancey said as Ted walked away.

Then Delancey walked over to where Bobby was.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said. "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you, Bobby," Delancey said. "And thank you for all this. This is incredible."

"You're welcome. So, shall we?"

"Yes."

Then Bobby and Delancey climbed aboard the yacht and the boat started to sail away.

Inside, the galley was decorated with white linen cloths on the tables and red, pink, and fuchsia rose petals all over.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Delancey said.

"It is, isn't it?" Bobby said.

"Yes."

"I also got food on the table if you're hungry."

"What is it?"

Then Bobby and Delancey sat at the table that had two champagne glasses, champagne in a bucket, and two plates covered with lids. Then Bobby lifted the lids to reveal two plates of Delancey's favorite food of chicken enchiladas and beans.

"Oh, my God, my favorite," Delancey said. "Chicken enchiladas and beans. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bobby said.

Then the two started eating and as Delancey started eating her chicken enchilada, she closed her eyes realizing how good it was. Bobby saw that Delancey was enjoying it.

A few minutes later……

"Wow, that was delicious and incredible," Delancey said. "The chicken enchiladas and beans were just as good as my mom's."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed them," Bobby said. "I always knew they were your favorite so I had to bring them here."

"Well, I'm glad you did. So what's for dessert?"

"We'll get to that in a minute, but first……

Then Bobby got up, went to the stereo, and changed to mode to CD. He pressed play and "Through the Fire" by Chaka Khan started to play.

"You wanna dance?" Bobby said offering his hand.

"I'd thought never ask," Delancey said.

Then Delancey took Bobby's hand and the two started dancing.

_I look in your eyes and I can see _

_We've loved so dangerously _

_You're not trusting your heart to anyone _

_You tell me you're gonna play it smart _

_We're through before we start _

_But I believe that we've only just begun _

_When it's this good, there's no saying no _

_I want you so, I'm ready to go _

_Through the fire _

_To the limit, to the wall _

_For a chance to be with you _

_I'd gladly risk it all _

_Through the fire _

_Through whatever, come what may _

_For a chance at loving you _

_I'd take it all the way _

_Right down to the wire _

_Even through the fire _

_I know you're afraid of what you feel _

_You still need time to heal _

_And I can help if you'll only let me try _

_You touch me and something in me knew _

_What I could have with you _

_Well, I'm not ready to kiss that dream goodbye _

_When it's this sweet, there's no saying no _

_I need you so, I'm ready to go _

_Through the fire _

_To the limit, to the wall _

_For a chance to be with you _

_I'd gladly risk it all _

_Through the fire _

_Through whatever, come what may _

_For a chance at loving you _

_I'd take it all the way _

_Right down to the wire _

_Even through the fire _

_Through the test of time _

_Through the fire _

_To the limit, to the wall _

_For a chance to be with you _

_I'd gladly risk it all _

_Through the fire _

_Through whatever, come what may _

_For a chance at loving you _

_I'd take it all the way _

_Right down to the wire _

_Even through the fire _

_Through the fire, to the limit (Through the fire) _

_Through the fire, through whatever _

_Through the fire, to the limit _

_Through the fire, through whatever _

_Through the fire, to the limit _

_Through the fire, through whatever _

_Through the fire, to the limit _

_Through the fire, through whatever _

After the song was over, Bobby and Delancey sat back down at the table with a small plate covered and two forks that were being brought on by the captain while Bobby and Delancey were dancing.

"Wow, I remember that song," Delancey said. "We danced to it at Donald Trump's party after Wrestlemania."

"Yes, it was," Bobby said. "Everytime I hear that song, I think about you. Since that night, it's been in my head."

"I like that song too. So, it looks like our dessert is here. What is it?"

Bobby lifted the lid to a plate of Devil's Food Cake.

"Wow, that's Rochelle's favorite dessert, Devil's Food Cake," Delancey said. "But there's only one piece and two forks."

"That's because I thought about doing this," Bobby said.

Bobby grabbed a fork, took a piece of the cake, and fed it to Delancey. She closed her eyes realizing how good it was and Bobby saw that Delancey was enjoying it as the chicken enchiladas. Then Delancey did the same thing to Bobby.

A few minutes later……

"That Devil's Food Cake was so good," Delancey said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Bobby said.

"Yeah."

Then there was a brief pause and then…….

"Um, Delancey," Bobby said, "there's something I have to tell you."

"Wait, there's something I have to tell you first," Delancey said, "but it's nothing bad. Believe me."

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you anything bad either. Go on."

"Remember on our first date when I told you that when we were in OVW, I used to be afraid of you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't exactly tell you the whole story. I actually had a crush on you during that time. I mean, I never said a word to you when I was afraid of you, but as I watched you in your matches and when you were part of Bolin Services, that made me realized you were different and look how great you turned out. But when I signed with the WWE, the first thing in my head was getting back at Randy for what he did to me and I also knew that I wouldn't see you again. So that was that. Look at how stupid I was for going out with Edge and Shelton Benjamin and being engaged to him."

"Delancey, you're not stupid. I told you before that they were losers because they didn't realize being childish meant losing the best thing in their life."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that you told me how you felt about me before. I knew somehow you were scared of me and also scared of telling me that you had feelings for me. I understand because the tables have turned and I'm the one that had I crush on you."

"Yeah. So you're not mad?"

"No."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, it's something I want to ask you. Come on."

Then Bobby and Delancey got up and went out to the cockpit.

"Delancey, being with you the past year has been a blessing to me. We've been through a lot together and I feel that our relationship has gotten stronger no matter what obstacle has been thrown at us. So what I'm trying to say is…..." Bobby pulled out the little jewelry box from his pocket and he opened it and Delancey's widen in amazement as she started to cry. She covered her mouth as Bobby got down on one knee. "…...Delancey Elizabeth Perez Francois Scott, will you become my wife and the mother of my child?"

Delancey continued to cry as she covered her face. She regained her composure and said,

"Yes, Franklin Roberto Lashley, I will marry you."

Bobby took the ring out of the box and put it on Delancey's finger. Delancey hugged Bobby and Bobby kissed her with all of his heart.

"Oh, my God," Delancey said, "this has been the best birthday of my life so far. Thank you."

"Hold on," Bobby said. "The day is over yet. There's actually one more surprise."

"What is it now?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Then Delancey shook her head and she and Bobby kissed passionately.

After a couple of hours on the yacht, Bobby and Delancey took the limo back at the hotel. As Ted parked in front of the entrance, he got out of the limo, opened the door for Bobby and Delancey, and the two got out of the limo.

"Hold on," Bobby said, "you'll have to put this on."

Then Delancey gave a look as Bobby pulled out a blindfold from his pocket and put it over Delancey.

Bobby took her hand to lead her inside the hotel to the ballroom of the hotel. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone and sent a text message to Nicole to let her know that he and Delancey were on their way.

When they went inside the ballroom, they were a lot of people standing waiting to surprise Delancey. Then Bobby took the blindfold and then…...

"SURPRISE!"

Delancey stood there in shock and amazement seeing some of the RAW and Smackdown superstars and her old friends from St. Louis and Chesterfield.

"And everyone, I have an announcement to make," Bobby said.

"Wait a minute," Delancey said. "They don't know?"

"Nope, everyone, I have great news. Delancey and I are engaged to be married."

Then everyone cheered and then Delancey walked through the crowd saying hello to everybody until she came across Bobby's mother Clara and his sister Jessica.

"Hi, Delancey," Clara said.

"Hi, Clara," Delancey said as she hugged Clara and pulled away. "Hey, Jess."

"Hey, D," Jessica said as she hugged Delancey. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Then Delancey pulled away. "I'm so happy right now, I don't know what to say. But actually, I do wanna ask you if you wanna become one of my bridesmaids, if it's okay with your brother."

"Hey, it's okay with me," Bobby said.

"Well, that's fine with me," Jessica said.

"Great," Delancey said. "Where is Kyra? I was hoping she would be here."

"She's back home with my other daughters watching her," Clara said. "I'm sure she'll be happy that she's getting a new mommy."

"Yeah, me too. Well, it's good to see you."

"You too."

Delancey continued walking through the crowd saying hello to everybody until she came across her parents.

"Mom!" Delancey said hugging her mother, Chantelle. "I can't believe you're here."

"Oh, I couldn't miss my baby's birthday," Chantelle said pulling away from Delancey.

"Dad."

"Oh, Delancey," Delancey's father, Steven, said. "I am so glad to see you. I've missed you dearly."

"I've missed you too."

"Well, it looks like you got a second chance coming," Chantelle said.

"Yes, I do and I know that this time, I will get married."

"I'm happy to hear that," Andrew said. "Bobby's a good man. He'll be a great son-in-law."

"Yes, well, I'll talk you guys in a bit."

"Okay," Chantelle said.

Then Delancey noticed John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff, Brittany, and Tina and she walked over to them.

"Hey," everyone said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she hugged everyone.

"Well, it looks the last Angel will be walking down the aisle," Nicole said.

"Yes."

"So, tell us the details," Rochelle said. "What happened?"

"Well, the limo pulled up at my house, took me to the salon to get my hair done, got to the hotel where I saw this dress on the bed that I'm wearing, then Bobby and I were on this beautiful yacht where we ate chicken enchiladas and beans and your favorite, Rochelle, Devil's Food Cake for dessert, and then, boom, Bobby proposed to me and I said yes."

"Wow, that sounds romantic," Tina said.

"Yeah."

"So when and where is the wedding gonna be?"

"Well, Bobby and I thought we wanna get married in April after Wrestlemania at Walt Disney World."

"Again?" John said.

"Yes, again, John, and please don't remind me. And I want you, Nicole and Rochelle to be my maids of honor, and Tina and Brittany to be my bridesmaids."

"Of course, Delancey," Rochelle said. "I love to."

"That's fine with me," Tina said.

"I already got Bobby's sister to be one of my bridesmaids and I got my eyes on Ashley and your sister, Amy, if that's okay."

"Hey, of course it'll be okay considering she'll be married in a couple months," Nicole said.

"Hey, we might as well talk to Bobby, huh, guys?" Dave said.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Congratulations, Delancey."

"Thanks," Delancey said as the guys walked away. "Hey, I might need your help with something."

"What is it?" Nicole said.

"Well, I might need a wedding planner since Bobby is still out on an injury and I'll be busy with my movie and my album and everything and I want your guys' help as well."

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Rochelle said. "I know the best wedding planner who can help you because she did a wedding at Walt Disney World for one of my friends. I'll give my friend and see if she'll hook you up with the wedding planner."

"Thank you."

"So, Delancey," Tina said, "you think you may be able to hang on until April?"

"I know I will be able to hang on until April. I've waited too long for this to come. I know Bobby is the one for me. He's given me everything that no man could ever possibly give me. I love him too much to doubt him and…...I know that after I'm married, my life will be so much better with him, especially being a family with Kyra."

"Well, we're just so happy for you," Brittany said.

Then the girls gathered in a group hug.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said.

Then Delancey turned around to see Bobby bringing a birthday cake over to her. It was white with white icing with the Missouri flag, the number "27" candles, and "Happy Birthday, Delancey" on it.

"Okay, everyone, on three," Bobby said. "One, two, three."

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday, dear Delancey _

_Happy birthday to you _

Everyone cheered as Delancey made her wish and blew out the candles.

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other as everyone cheering. For Delancey, this was the best birthday so far and hopefully her birthday wish would come true.

**Well, that is it. This has been the longest story I've done so far but I have enjoyed writing it. Please review and look out for "Breakaway IV" coming in either the end of August or early September.**


End file.
